In Love With A Boxer
by Paigey08
Summary: Gabriella smiled as she watched her brother and Troy sparring in the gym, Troy bolton was her secret crush but also her big brothers best friend, she sighed wishing things were different! With Heartbreak & Confessions will Troyella come together? R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM characters!**

**Chapter 1 - Idea**

16 year old Gabriella Montez walked into 'Bolton's Boxers'. This was a boxing school run by one of her brother's best friend's dad. Her brother, Kyle Montez was 18 and so was his best friend Troy Bolton. Troy's dad, Jack Bolton, was the owner of the establishment and everyday after school she would come and wait for her brother. He was super over-protective of her and didn't allow her any freedom. Sometimes she liked it as she loved her brother to death but it was sometimes annoying.

She wasn't allowed dates, not that she'd date anyone in her year or classes anyway, if Kyle saw a boy even looking at Gabriella they got a 'friendly' warning off both he and Troy. You see the thing was Troy was just as bad. She knew it was because he saw her as his little sister too so she just had to smile and bare it.

Kyle was doing his training with Jack as Gabriella entered so she walked over to a bench and sat down. She got out her favourite novel 'Romeo and Juliet' and started reading it. She had read this book that many times she knew it off by heart. She felt someone sit by her and when she looked to her left she saw quite a cute boy sitting there.

"Hey" he smiled, sweaty. She guessed he had just finished training.

"Hey" she smiled back as she put her book down.

"I'm Justin" he held out his hand.

"Gabriella" she smiled as she took his hand.

"What are you doing in a smelly boxing gym?" He laughed.

"My brother told me to meet him after school" she smiled.

"Who's your brother?"

"Kyle Montez" she smiled.

"Serious, man he is awesome at boxing" she nodded.

"His best friend is too, guess it helps though as his dad is the owner" she giggled.

"Yeah, Troy Bolton has gotta be the luckiest sod on this planet" they both laughed.

"Yeah, Jack is super nice" Gabriella agreed.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" She sighed.

"No, Kyle and Troy make that an impossible task" he frowned.

"Why?"

"Put it this way you might want to leave, if any of them spot us even talking as friends they will threaten to break you" he gulped.

"Serious?" She nodded. "Dude that sucks, just as I was all pumped to ask you out tonight as well" she giggled.

"I would have liked that" she smiled.

"We don't have to tell them" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Trust me, they'll know" and as if on cue Troy walked over. "Act as if we're not talking" and he turned away from her as she picked up her book.

Troy sat in between Gabriella and Justin and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Ella, you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, you Troy?"

"Eh not bad, can't wait to get in there to whip your brothers ass though" he chuckled. Gabriella giggled as she peaked over his shoulder at Justin. He mouthed a 'later' and she nodded faintly as he got up and left.

"So how long do I have to sit here?" She sighed.

"Until we're done" came her brothers voice.

"But Kyle it is boring" she whined.

"Tough, now come on Bolton, time to whip your ass" Troy rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Do I get a good luck kiss Ella?" Troy asked as she stood up and giggled.

"I guess" she leant up and kissed his cheek softly. "Good luck Troy Boy" he winked at her and went into the ring.

"What about me?" Kyle asked.

"You don't get one, your holding me hostage" she folded her arms across her chest.

"Get over it Gabs" he kissed her head and followed after Troy.

Gabriella sighed and sat down. Justin walked past her with two other boys and dropped a piece of paper in her lap. She looked up and saw him smirk over his shoulder. She smiled and opened the piece of paper.

_'Meet me outside? 2 mins I promise. J x' _she stood up and when she saw her brother was busy she quickly made her escape. She got outside and saw Justin leaning against the wall talking to his friends. He smirked when he saw her walk over.

"Little miss over-protected" he smirked.

"Don't even start" she giggled. "So what's up?"

"What's your cell? I'll call you later about tonight" she sighed.

"I told you I can't" he smirked.

"I can sneak you out don't worry" she rolled her eyes.

"Ok, but it is your face that will get rearranged if they find out" she took his cell phone off him and put in her number. "I better get back" he gripped her hand.

"Just let me check you gave me a right number" she giggled as he dialed her number. Her cell rang and she answered.

"Hey Justin" he laughed.

"Just checking" he hung up and she turned to leave but then looked at him.

"Thanks" she smiled. He kissed her cheek and she blushed. "Talk to you later" she walked away and smiled.

Maybe she could finally go on a date. The person she loved would never go there so why not move on? You see the thing was she loved Troy, as in love, love. He saw her as his baby sister though so it wouldn't ever happen. Another fact he wouldn't do that to Kyle even if he did like her back.

Gabriella entered the gym again and just as she thought she had got away with it she heard Troy behind her.

"Where have you been Miss Montez?" She turned and saw him leaning against the door frame, topless and smirking. He looked HOTT with a double 'T'.

"Urm, I was hot, needed some fresh air" she smiled.

"Hmmm, I don't believe you" he told her.

"Well you have to, because it is true" she shrugged as she walked over to her stuff. "Are you guys done yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, Kyle is just having a shower" Troy informed her.

"Maybe you should" she said, pinching her nose jokingly.

"You know you like seeing me all sweaty and half naked" he teased. 'You don't even know' she thought to herself.

"Yeah, sure Troy, now go shower, I need to get home" he rolled his eyes, kissed the top of her head and went to shower up.

Gabriella continued to read her book for half an hour then they walked out with their other friends. Chad Danforth who was the owner of the neatest afro ever. Gabriella always touched it and giggled. There was also Zeke, a muscular African American who was the boyfriend of a ditsy blonde called Sharpay. There were a couple other guys who she couldn't be bothered to think of their names.

She stood up as they reached her and she sighed.

"Finally, what took you so long?" She asked. "I swear you are like girls" she touched Chad's afro then ran off as he chased her.

She giggled as he picked her up from behind when they got outside and twirled her around. He placed her on the ground and Gabriella smacked his chest.

"Doofus" he rolled his eyes. The only boys allowed to be playful like that and touch her were her brothers friends, he trusted they wouldn't try anything.

Justin walked past with his friends and smiled at her. She smiled back and Kyle so this. He nudged Troy who saw it too and shouted of Justin.

"Yo Justin" he ran over and Justin smiled.

"Hey Troy, what's up?"

"You did really well today" he smiled.

"Thanks dude, your awesome" Troy smiled.

"I could get dad to give you one to one sessions of you like?"

"Serious? Dude that would be awesome" Troy smiled.

"I just need one thing..." he trailed off.

"What?"

"You need to stay away from Gabriella Montez" Justin looked at her.

"You serious?"

"Extremely, you see I care for her a lot, and I don't want her being messed around" he said lowly.

"I wouldn't..." he started.

"Because you are going to stop whatever you have started with her, glad we are clear" he patted his head and walked back over to the guys and Gabriella.

"Troy, what did you just do?" She asked.

"I just had a talk with him, sweet guy, not for you though" she glared.

"What?" Justin then came over.

"Hey Gabs, can I talk to you a sec?" She nodded and walked away from the guys.

"What's up?"

"I can't go out with you tonight, sorry, I just remembered I have some stuff to do for my mom" she smiled.

"Well we can do something tomorrow instead" he shook his head.

"Sorry, we can't" he smiled and walked off.

Gabriella turned on her heel and smacked Troy and Kyle's chests.

"I hate you" Troy laughed and put an arm around her shoulders.

"You love us" he teased. She glared and pouted.

"I was looking forward to going out tonight" she whined.

"How about I take you to see a movie?" He offered.

"You sure Kyle will let you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Gabi, I know Troy won't try anything" Kyle announced.

"Right, fine, whatever" she smirked. "But your paying" she told Troy.

"Ok" he smirked.

"And you" she pointed at her brother. "Are going to let me drive your car to school for a month" he shook his head.

"No way!"

"Fine, I am going to go find some guy from the street then" she went to walk off and he sighed.

"Fine, you drive my car for a month" he said through gritted teeth.

"Good, now if you don't mind I am going to get ready for my date" she winked at Troy.

"It isn't a date!" Kyle shouted.

"We'll see" she blew Troy a kiss and giggled as she walked off.

Kyle glared at Troy who held up his hands.

"Dude, it's Ella, come on you can trust me with her" Kyle then sighed.

"Yeah, sorry man" they said bye and all went to their own homes.

Kyle got home and saw Gabriella doing her homework in the kitchen. He went and sat by her as she looked up and smiled.

"Hello big brother" she said sweetly.

"It isn't a date" he told her as she rolled her eyes.

"It's Troy" she told him. "Your best friend, sees me as his little sister" he nodded.

"As long as we're clear" she nodded.

"Super" she smiled.

"Where's mom?" He asked.

"Do you need to ask?" She sighed as she continued with her homework.

"Again?" He asked. Gabriella nodded.

Their mom, Maria Montez, had a new boyfriend. His name was Tony and they didn't like him. He tried to be their friend and their dad and that was not acceptable. You see their dad, Carlos Montez, died 5 years ago from a tumor. He adored his kids. Lived and breathed for them. Nothing was too much for them, especially his princess and baby Gabriella.

Kyle and Carlos were like best friends and he promised to take care of Gabriella when his dad asked. That is why he was so protective. Anyway getting back to their conversation, Maria was always either at Tony's or he was here, which at night was not a good thing for them as the walls were thin.

"I hope she stays at his tonight" Gabriella stated. "If I have to listen to them one more time..." she groaned as Kyle chuckled.

"I totally agree, don't need to lay it out for me sis" she giggled.

"It is just gross, they could at least do it when aren't home" she sighed then. "I miss daddy Kyle" he hugged her.

"I know, me too" they were interrupted by the door opening.

"Hey guys" It was Troy.

"Hey man, what's up?" Kyle stood up and did their man hand shake thing as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Bored, thought I'd come and chill here" Kyle nodded.

"Let's go upstairs" Troy nodded and they left.

"Yeah, bye" Gabriella muttered. She then packed up her things and went upstairs to her room.

She dropped her bag by her bed and then sighed as she stood in front of the mirror. She ran her brush through her hair and looked at the picture of her dad on her mirror. She placed the brush down and picked it up.

"I miss you" she whispered as she ran her finger over his face.

"Hey you" she jumped and dropped the photo.

"Jesus Troy" she held her chest. Troy chuckled and walked in. He picked up the photo and handed it to her.

"Sorry" he smiled.

"It's ok, what's up?" He shrugged.

"The sky" she rolled her eyes.

"Shut it smart ass" he raised his eyebrows.

"Watch the language missy or I will cancel our date" he pointed at her.

"It's not a date" she mimicked her brother and he laughed.

"What Kyle doesn't know won't hurt him" Troy whispered in her ear and she shivered. She then looked in his eyes and saw a strange look. Want? Need? Passion? What the hell?

"Ummm" she cleared her throat. "I-I need to h-have a shower" she stuttered. He laughed.

"Ok, see you in a bit" he kissed her cheek and she closed her eyes.

Troy left and she let out a breath. What the hell was that? She did not just imagine that, Troy was flirting. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and then got her I-Pod and docking station then went into her bathroom. She put on her music and then stripped down to get into the shower. She let the warm water soothe her as she thought about Troy.

She had loved him for as long as she could remember. He always stuck up for her when Kyle teased her. When her dad died he was the one who made he smile for the first time and let her know it would all be ok. He never treated her like a child, like Kyle does. Yes he is over-protective of her but not in a way that makes her feel like a defenseless child. He makes her feel loved when he protects her. She knows she is forever safe with him.

She stepped out of the water when it ran cold and wrapped herself tightly in a towel before getting her I-Pod and docking station then walking into her room. She put her music back on and then went to her closet. She looked through her many clothes for something to wear. She decided on a pair of her skinny denim jeans, a pink vest top and her black leather jacket over the top. She put her black heels on her feet and then went to her vanity table.

She applied a little blusher, mascara and lip-gloss and then dried her hair. She let it fall in it's natural curls before checking out her appearance. It was casual but screamed sexy at the same time. After their encounter a couple of hours earlier she wanted to see if she could make Troy squirm, if she could this would be what did the trick. She grinned to herself. She then grabbed her big black bag and sprayed on some perfume before leaving her room.

Gabriella could hear voices as she got half way downstairs and she sighed. Great, she would hear the noises from her mothers bedroom. It was no secret to anyone that Gabriella and her mom had a strained relationship. She loved her mom don't think she didn't but she always was and still to this day is a daddy's girl, even if he isn't around anymore. Her relationship with her mom became even more strained once Carlos died. And even more since she met her new boyfriend.

Gabriella just didn't like him. Another reason why she loved Troy was he knew this and totally agreed with her. Kyle could tolerate Tony and would sometimes play basketball or soccer with him. Troy thought there was just something about him that didn't fit. Gabriella sighed and entered the kitchen.

Her mom was sat next to Tony, they were holding hands and being all lovey dovey, Gabriella found it sickening. She rolled her eyes and went to the fridge to get a drink. As she turned back with her water bottle Maria smiled.

"Hey sweetie, you look nice" she smiled.

"Thanks Mom, Troy is taking me to see a movie" Gabriella smiled.

"Troy? As a date?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah because Kyle would allow that" she said in a moody voice.

"He is only looking out for you baby" Gabriella just shrugged then heard Kyle and Troy walk in. She turned and smiled.

Troy was wearing some jeans, a white T-Shirt that was tight fitting, his black leather jacket and some sneakers on his feet. His hair was it's natural floppy self and he looked gorgeous. He must have changed in his room. That was how often he was here he had his own room in the house. Troy came over and smiled at Gabriella.

"You look nice Ella" Gabriella sighed quietly, that was it? Nice? Maybe she did imagine their moment back in her room.

"Yeah, I look alright" she shrugged. "Are we leaving?"

"Yeah" he smiled. "And Kyle, I promise to have her home before she turns into a pumpkin" Troy joked.

"Yeah, you better" he laughed. "Have fun baby sister" Gabriella groaned.

"I am not a baby Kyle" she pouted. He laughed and hugged her.

"Love ya sis"

"Love ya bro" they did their special hug/handshake thing and then Gabriella and Troy left.

They got out to Troy's car and he held her door open for her. She giggled and thanked him before he ran around to his side. He reversed from the driveway then started to cruise to the outlet. Gabriella text Taylor, her best friend from school, as Troy drove. He glanced over at her and she saw him smiled.

"What?" She laughed.

"What?" He smirked.

"Why are you looking at me?" She giggled.

"You look..." she cut him off.

"Nice, I know, you said" she threw her cell in her bag and then felt him take her hand. She glanced up and the look was back in his eyes that she thought she had imagined before.

"I was going for beautiful, gorgeous, sexy but nice works too" he smiled.

"Troy..." she snapped her hand from his and smiled softly. "Please don't say stuff like that to me" she then looked down and felt the car stop. They were at the outlet already? Jeez fast ride. Gabriella went to open her door but Troy stopped her.

"Ella, just wait a sec" she hesitantly looked up at him and sighed.

"What? We are going to miss the movie" she tried to get out of the car again.

"I don't care about the movie, please just sit a sec" she nodded and looked in his cobalt blue eyes. "Why can I not say that stuff to you?" She sighed.

"You know Kyle will murder you" she tried to joke.

"But Kyle isn't here, he wouldn't have known I said that so what is the other reason?" He asked as he took her hands in his.

"I...I..." she stumbled over her words. "I don't want you to" she said quietly.

"Why not? It is true you know, you are beautiful, gorgeous, sexy"

"Troy, how can you find me sexy?!" She exclaimed. "I am a 16 year old kid"

"You don't act like one, I have never thought of you as a kid" she shook her head.

"You see me as a little sister though" he lifted her head to look in his eyes.

"No I don't, I haven't felt that way for a long time" he said as he leant towards her.

"What are you doing?" She whispered. He just smiled as his lips touched hers. Gabriella's eyes fluttered shut. This is what she dreamed of, this is what she wanted desperately. She kissed back softly and Troy ran his hands through her curls. Gabriella felt dizzy and when she pulled back she was gasping for air. Troy smirked.

"Now, we can go see the movie" she giggled and Troy got out and ran around to open her door. He took her hand and she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks" he smiled and linked their hands. "So, what are we watching?" Gabriella smiled at him.

"I thought we could watch the new 'Final Destination'" he told her.

"Ok" she smiled. She didn't mind scary movies, and the other films hadn't been that bad just jumpy.

Troy paid for both their tickets and then they walked through the lobby, past the congestion stand as they didn't feel like any food and went to their screen. As the other viewers were getting snacks they were the first into the screen. Troy dragged her up to the back row and they sat in the centre seats. Gabriella removed her jacket as did Troy and then sat down by him. He put his arm around her shoulders and she smiled up at him. Troy leant down and placed his lips on hers for a short, sweet kiss.

"Troy?" She asked after a few minutes silence. The movie wasn't due to start for ten minutes yet.

"Yeah Ella?" He smiled.

"What does that kiss mean?" He frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, a puzzled look on his face.

"Well we can't be together, and I don't want you to kiss me and stuff when nothing will come of it" she sighed.

"Who says we can't be together?"

"Urm... Kyle for one" she said in a 'duh' tone. "Plus, at school people totally wouldn't understand" she sighed.

"We don't have to tell people, at least not yet" he told her. "We can spend time together in secret, see where this leads then if it turns serious we tell Kyle together" he linked his hand with hers as she smiled.

"You want to be with me?" She asked. He nodded. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" He laughed.

"I mean, you are Troy Bolton, all the girls at school want you, especially the big boobed cheerleaders, so why do you want me?" She asked looking down at herself then back at him.

"I don't want to date all them cheerleaders because they are fake, they are horrible to people and only want me because of my money and popularity" he told her. "Whereas you like me for me, you are the least fake person I know and you are never horrible, you help people, your friends with anyone no matter where they're from, or how much money they have, you are special" Gabriella felt tears well up in her eyes. She never knew he thought so highly of her.

Suddenly the lights went down and the previews started saving Gabriella from a very embarrassing conversation where she stumbled over her words and totally humiliated herself. She leant her head on Troy's shoulder and smiled. He held her hand in his right one as his left arm stayed around her shoulders. Gabriella played with his hand as she watched the screen and Troy stroked her arm softly with his left hand.

Gabriella jumped at certain parts of the film and she felt Troy chuckle. She cuddled into his side and it felt right. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. When the movie finished they put on their jackets and left the movie theatre. They held hands as they walked to the car and then as before Troy opened her door for her.

They drove back home, it was now 10:00pm almost and it was already pitch black. As Troy pulled up Gabriella smiled and turned to him.

"Are staying over tonight?" She asked.

"I don't know" he shrugged.

"Come on, you always stay over" she pouted and gave him her puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please?"

"Fine, you do realise it will be torture though? Not being able to kiss you" she giggled.

"You can handle it baby" she teased.

"Hmmm, we'll see" he chuckled.

They got out of the car and walked up to the house. Kyle and Chad were playing video games in the family room and Troy went to join them. He sat on the chair and laughed when they barely acknowledge him. Gabriella walked in and giggled as she rolled her eyes.

"Boys and their stupid video games" Troy chuckled.

After five minutes Kyle and Chad had finished playing and they turned it off and turned to Troy and Gabriella.

"So, what did you watch?" Kyle asked Gabriella.

"Final Destination" she smiled.

"Any good?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, wasn't even scary" Troy laughed at that.

"That is why you were basically sitting on my lap" she glared at him.

"It was jumpy not scary" she stuck her tongue out at him.

Kyle and Chad laughed then Chad got up. He said he had to go and would come over tomorrow. After he left Gabriella slid into the spot he was previously vacating.

"So were are the love bunnies?" She asked.

"Gone to Tony's, thank god" Kyle sighed.

"Good, thought it was going to have to be another I-Pod night" she laughed. "Anyways I am off to bed, night guys" she hugged her brother and then Troy. "Thanks for tonight Troy" he smiled.

Gabriella left the room and went to her bedroom. She quickly changed into her pajama's and then crawled under the covers. She had loved tonight, and better still she and Troy were now a couple. She was screaming on the inside, she just wished she could be publicly with him. She knew though for that to eventually happen they had to be a secret for now.

She lay there for a while and eventually heard Troy and Kyle go into their own rooms. She then got an idea and grinned to herself.

**So, I was planning on this being a one-shot but I decided to make it into a short story, a few chapters long. I hope you all enjoy it=]  
**

**So Troy feels the same? Can they keep it a secret? Will Kyle find out? What is Gabriella's idea? Find out in the next chapter=] xxx**

**Reviews Please!  
**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troyella unfortunately:-(**

**Chapter 2 - Surprise**

Gabriella lay in bed for a few more minutes then, when she was sure everyone was in bed for the night, she crept out of her room and down the hallway. She sneaked past her brothers room and stopped outside the door at the end of the hallway. She gently knocked then walked in. She smiled even bigger when she saw the sight. Troy was laying on the bed in nothing but his boxers. He looked at her and smirked.

"What are you doing in here?" He whispered.

"I wanted to see you" she whispered closing the door and walking over. She got on top of him, straddled his hips then whispered in his ear. "Got a problem with that?" He gulped and shook his head. "Good" and then she kissed him.

They caressed each others bodies as their tongues danced together and Gabriella moaned into Troy's mouth as he massaged her breast through her top. He flipped them over and pulled away from the kiss, hovering over her heaving body.

"This is so not supposed to happen" he shook his head. "If your brother found out..." he trailed off.

"He won't" she reached up and stroked his cheek softly. "And if he did, I'd tell him I'm a big girl, can make my own decisions" he nodded as she smiled.

"I am glad you agreed to this Ella" she smiled.

"I am glad you did" they both laughed quietly and kissed softly a few more times.

They lay on the bed, snuggling and kissing for hours, neither feeling the slightest bit sleepy. When Gabriella did start to get sleepy though she rested her head on Troy's chest, his arm was around her shoulders and he was softly stroking her arm. She knew she would fall asleep if he continued this and that was not good.

"I guess I better go back to my room" she went to get up but he pulled her back.

"No, stay here with me" she looked at him and smiled

"If Kyle came in what would we tell him?" She asked.

"Fine" he sighed. "I'll miss you though beautiful" she blushed and kissed his chest softly a few times until the blush faded.

"I'll miss you too Wildcat" she whispered, using her nickname for him.

Gabriella got up, blew him a kiss then left to go back to her own room. She quietly got past Kyle's room and leant against her door after she was in her room. She closed her eyes and sighed. This was really happening, she and Troy were really becoming more than friends and she loved it.

She got into her bed and looked at the photo on her nightstand. It was from two Christmas's ago. It was of her and Troy. He was stood behind her, his arms around her shoulders as she held his arms. They were both smiling at the camera and if you didn't know them you would have thought they had been an in love couple for years.

Gabriella slowly felt herself drift off into her dreamland, obviously dreaming of only one thing or person. Troy Bolton.

* * *

Gabriella came downstairs at 8:00 the next morning and walked into the kitchen. She went to the cupboard and got out her cereal. When she had made it and got her juice she sat at the kitchen table and flicked through a glossy magazine as she ate breakfast. She was just reading the page which showed which celeb couples were hot and not when Troy entered the kitchen. She looked up and smiled.

Troy walked up to her and quickly pecked her lips three times before going to get his breakfast. Kyle entered the room a few moments later and hugged his little sister.

"How are you this morning Sis?" He asked.

"Good" she smiled as she sipped her juice.

"You sleep ok?" She glanced at Troy.

"The best ever" she smiled.

"Good" he smiled then turned to Troy. "Dude, are we going to training today after school?" Troy shook his head.

"Dad is at a conference remember? No training for two days" Troy reminded his friend.

"Oh yeah, well that's good" he then smirked.

"Why?" Troy asked slowly.

"I have a mega hot date tonight man" he smirked again.

"Who with?" He asked.

"Brooke" Gabriella jumped up.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"You are going out with Brooke? As in Brooke Evans? Sharpay's cousin?" He nodded.

"That's the one" she pulled a face.

"OMG!" She announced. "That is so gross" she shook her head and dumped her bowl and glass in the sink.

"Why is it?"

"She is all pink and sparkly" she shuddered. "Gives me a serious headache" Troy chuckled.

"She is hot!" He announced.

"Whatever" she muttered before grabbing her bag.

"What?" He asked as she held her hand out to him.

"Car keys" he frowned.

"Huh?"

"You didn't forget did you?" She asked. "Part of the deal, I drive your car for a month, now hand 'em over buddy" he sighed and gave her his keys.

"Be careful" he told her. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Yes dear brother of mine, I will take care of your baby" she giggled and went to the door. "You can get a ride of Troy Boy right?"

"Why can't I get a ride with you?"

"Please Kyle, that is so not cool, arriving at school with my big brother" he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, careful with her" he warned as he pointed.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes and walked out. She ran to the car and unlocked it with the button. She threw her bag on the passenger seat then put on her seatbelt. She started the engine and backed out of the driveway. She loved this car. It was an Audi Q7, very expensive. It was white with black leather interior and she just loved it. She could see people stare as she drove past and she giggled.

As she got to school and parked in the parking lot she saw students, especially in her year, look and stare at her. Probably thinking how the hell is she driving that she thought. As she got out the car Taylor came running over.

"Why are you driving Kyle's car?" She asked.

"I made him give it me for a month" she smiled.

"How?" She asked in shock. "This is his baby, his pride and joy" she exclaimed.

"He and Troy ruined another chance of me having a date, so I made Troy pay for me at the movies and Kyle give me his car" she smirked.

"No freaking way!" She shouted, causing people to stare. "You went out with Troy?"

"Yep" she grinned.

"And...?" Taylor was the only one, apart from Troy now obviously, that knew how Gabriella felt about him.

"We are kind of getting it together, he admitted he liked me too" they both squealed. "Don't tell anyone?"

"Never, OMG! We need a gossip lunch today" Gabriella nodded her agreement as they walked into school, linking arms and giggling.

* * *

It was now lunch and Gabriella was sitting at her lunch table with Taylor. They were gossiping about her 'date' with Troy last night and Gabriella was giving every detail, including her visit to his bedroom were they kissed and cuddled. Taylor awed the whole way through at the right places and Gabriella giggled.

"So you guys are like dating now?" She asked.

"Not really, we're seeing how it goes, I mean we have to keep it from everyone so until we are sure we both want this we won't tell anyone" she explained.

"So you will tell Kyle if it turns serious?"

"Of course, I can't keep it from him until my wedding day can I?"

"So your already planning the wedding?" She teased.

"That was just an example Taylor" she rolled her eyes.

"Boyfriend alert" she whispered and then as Gabriella turned her head Troy walked over and sat by her.

"Hey ladies" Taylor smiled.

"Hey Troy boy, where is my darling brother?" Gabriella smiled.

"Making out with Brooke somewhere" he shrugged causing Taylor to spit out her drink.

"What?" Gabriella giggled as Troy frowned.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you, Kyle is taking Brooke out tonight" Taylor's eyes widened.

Maybe this should get cleared up, Brooke Evans is Sharpay's cousin, she is a bitch and all the girls apart from her scronnies hate her. Some people say Sharpay is bad, well let me just say, once you've met Brooke, Sharpay seems like an angel.

"OMG!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I know!" Gabriella nodded.

"Ok, what is it with you two and Brooke?" Troy asked.

"Where do we start?" Taylor asked.

"She is a bitch, thinks she is so much better than everyone just because her 'daddy' is rich" Gabriella started.

"She is so melodramatic, she wears to much pink" Taylor shuddered.

"Want me to continue?" He laughed at Gabriella's face.

"No, I get it" she giggled. "What have you got planned tonight?" He asked Gabriella.

"Nothing, why?" He smiled.

"Taking you out again" he told her.

"Are you really? What if I don't want to go out with you?"

"Please Gabriella, we both know you do" Taylor laughed.

"You know he is right hun" she glared at Taylor.

"So?"

"Fine" she sighed. "Where are we going?"

"Surprise" he told her, kissing her cheek, hugging Taylor and leaving their table.

"OMG, he is totally crushing on you!" Taylor announced before a squeal.

"Tay, shush" Gabriella whispered.

They both giggled and got up to dump their lunch trays. They then linked arms and walked outside to the hang out place for the students.

"It is Friday, what if he takes you to a club?" Taylor asked as they sat on the grass.

"Taylor, he is not going to take his best friends under-aged sister to a club" she shook her head as she laughed.

"Well he might do" she sulked.

"Alright, we'll see" Gabriella smiled.

"What are you going to wear?" She asked.

"I have no clue, it doesn't help that he won't say where we are going" she frowned.

"I know, what if you get all dressed up and you don't go anywhere nice?" Taylor asked.

'I am going to have to ask him" Gabriella stated.

"Text him" Taylor urged. Gabriella giggled and got out her cell.

_'What shall I wear for tonight? Ella xxx'_ she couldn't write anything sweet as sometimes if Troy was busy Kyle would pick up the phone and read the text out for him.

"That's all you put?" Taylor asked.

"I can't write anything hinting what we are doing" she told her best friend.

"Why not?"

"Kyle may read it" Taylor made an 'oh' sound as Gabriella giggled. She felt her phone buzz and she read her text.

_'Something casual baby, I'll see you at 7:00pm, Love Wildcat xxx' _She heard Taylor squeal.

"OMG! He put love" Gabriella laughed.

"Shut it Tay" she nudged her.

They both laughed as the bell rang. They stood up and went to their afternoon classes. Gabriella walked to her drama class alone and could feel guys stare at her. She held her books closer to her chest and didn't look back. She hated it, yes she wanted Kyle to stop interfering in her love life but she didn't want to be treated like a piece of eye candy either.

She got to her class and entered. Guys looked at her and she quickly went to her seat at the back of the room. She got out her folder and doodled on it until class began. Today they had to run through the play Romeo and Juliet, Gabriella smiled. She knew the words to this play off by heart.

* * *

It was now 6:45pm and Gabriella was ready. Kyle had gone out about ten minutes ago telling her not to wait up. She groaned and made him leave, the image in her head not one she wanted. She shook her head and looked in her mirror again. She had put on her white shorts, a red vest top with a bow at the bust and her red flats. She picked up her black bag and left the room.

Her hair was down in it's natural curls and she had no make-up on. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rang. She frowned and opened it.

"Why did you ring the bell?" She asked.

"It isn't my house" he frowned.

"Might as well be" she giggled as Troy walked inside.

"Your right" he leant down and kissed her cheek. "You look nice" her smile dropped a little. Just nice?

"Thanks" she muttered as she walked into the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he followed her.

"Yep" she answered.

"You sure?"

"Yep" he sighed.

"I know your not, your in a mood with me, what's up? What did I do?" He asked as she turned to face him.

"I look nice?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just said that" he frowned.

"Just nice?" She saw him smile in understanding.

"Is that what your sulking for? I didn't give you a good enough compliment?" She shrugged. "You look beautiful, better?"

"Not when I have to tell you to say it, now I don't know if it's true" she looked at herself. "Maybe I should go change..."

"No, you look good as you are, let's go babe" he took her hand and pulled her out of the house.

Gabriella linked arms with him as they walked and she noticed he kept looking down at her. She ignored it for a while until the twentieth time then she sighed.

"What Troy?"

"What?" He asked.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" She asked.

"Because I want to" he smiled as she shook her head and giggled.

"Your weird" she giggled.

"Thanks" he muttered.

"I still love you" she smiled sweetly.

"Hmmm" he smirked.

They walked for a few more minutes until Troy stopped her. Gabriella frowned when she saw him unlocking the door to his dad's boxing school. She followed him in and when he switched a light on she frowned.

"Why are we here?"

"Somewhere no one will interrupt us" he smiled.

"Awww, your sweet when you want to be you know" he laughed.

"Don't tell anyone" he whispered in her ear.

"Why? Will it ruin your bad boy image with the ladies?" She teased.

"The only lady I want to impress is you baby" she smiled as he pulled her body to his.

"Really?"

"Yeah" he smiled before kissing her softly. Gabriella smiled as they pulled away and kissed his cheek softly.

"So, can I have a go?"

"What?" He laughed.

"Boxing, I can be pretty hard when I want to be" she informed him as she got in the ring. He chuckled.

"Sure" he got in too and put on some of the boxing pads. Gabriella put on some red Boxing gloves and Troy held up his hands.

Gabriella punched his pad and then the other as he laughed. She dropped her hands.

"What?"

"You are doing it all wrong babe" he walked over and put her hands up to her face and positioned them. "Now, when you throw the punch do it like this" he showed her what he meant. "And it will be more powerful" she nodded and threw the punch and smiled when Troy looked impressed.

"Like that?"

"Just like that" he smiled.

"Yay!" She cheered as she ran around the ring. Troy chuckled at her and chased her. "Troy!" She squealed when he picked her up from behind and spun her around. Gabriella gripped the ropes as he placed her on the ground and he hugged her waist from behind. Gabriella turned her head to the side and smiled at him.

Troy leant his head down and connected their lips together. He slowly turned her in his arms and pulled her closer to him. Gabriella put her arms around his neck and he lifted her up. She sat on one of the ropes as he held her to him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned when his hands started the roam her body, this made him pull away.

"We... should... stop" he said through breaths.

"Why?" She breathed heavily.

"Ella, if we carry on, we will go a bit too far" she sighed.

"What if I want that Troy?" She whispered as she rested her forehead to his.

"Your not old enough" he whispered back.

"Were you old enough? When you first did it?" He sighed.

"That is different" he pulled away.

"How? Because your a guy?" She asked. "Was the girl you shagged old enough?" She snapped. Troy winced at the word she used.

"No it isn't because I'm a guy Gabriella" he told her. "It is because I wish I had of waited and because it's you" she frowned.

"What do you mean 'it's me'?" She asked.

"Do you realise just how much you mean to me?" She stayed silent. "I don't want to hurt you, I don't want us to do this and then something to happen that means we can't be together" she still didn't speak. "And mostly, I don't want to do this and risk falling even more in love with you than I already am" she was shocked. Did he just say he was in love with her?

"Your in love with me?" She asked quietly.

"What?" He asked.

"You just said that you don't want to risk falling 'even more' in love with me, does that mean you already are?"

"Yeah, but I thought you knew that" he frowned.

"No!" She exclaimed running over to him and jumping in his arms. "I love you too" she announced as he smiled.

"Really?"

"I thought you knew that" she mimicked his words as he laughed and kissed her softly. He spun her around as they pulled apart and she giggled. When he stopped she looked in his eyes, blue met brown and they both smiled.

"I love you" he smiled.

"I love you" she smiled. They both kissed again, basking in the new revelation.

They both loved each other.

**Second chapter=] I don't know how long this will be yet but I am not planning on it being really long like 'Dance With Me', that was miles longer than I first planned hehe. Anyway hope you enjoyed it=]**

**Reviews Make My Day!!!!  
**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not the HSM characters! But the O.C's are mine :P**

**A/N: This gets a little M rated for a while, just to warn you:) ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3 - Love Is All You Need**

Troy and Gabriella were laying next to each other in the middle of the boxing ring. They had been on their 'date' for a couple of hours but knew Kyle would most probably be staying over at Brooke's that night so they were good. Troy was playing with a lock of Gabriella's hair as she rested her head on his chest. She softly stroked his abdomen through the thin T-Shirt and smiled to herself.

She rested her chin on his chest and he smiled at her.

"What are you thinking about?" She mumbled.

"You" he stated simply.

"What about me?" She smiled as she shuffled up so their faces were level.

"That your beautiful, and smart, and funny, and all mine" he finished with a soft kiss to her lips.

"Awww, you are so sweet" she gushed when they pulled apart.

"Only for you baby" she giggled.

"Gosh, you can't show others this side huh?" She teased.

"Damn right, my rep would be so tarnished forever if they saw this" she shook her head and stood up. "Where are you going?" He asked as he stood up after her and pulled her to him by her waist.

"I want to have a look around" he frowned.

"You have been here before" he stated.

"I haven't ever been in the boys changing rooms though" she winked at him then ran off.

Troy chased after her and she squealed when he picked her up and spun her around from behind. He placed her on the ground and she giggled as she faced him.

"Your crazy Wildcat" she giggled.

"I know, but you love me for it" she leant up to his lips.

"You know it handsome" she murmured before placing a passionate kiss on his lips. Troy lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her up against the changing room wall and she moaned. She felt him go to pull away but she gripped his hair in her hands to stop him. He smirked against her lips and the kiss got even more heated if possible.

When air was a must have Gabriella pulled her lips away from his and they smiled at each other.

"Wow" she breathed out.

"Yeah" he laughed breathlessly.

"I... love... you" she breathed, he smiled.

"Right back at ya sexy" she giggled and went in for another kiss. Troy stopped her. "We really shouldn't" she frowned.

"Why?" She felt a little hurt.

"Oh, baby don't make that face" she unwrapped her legs from around him.

"What face?" She asked innocently.

"That one... that damn cute expression you get when your upset" she pouted. "I really love kissing you baby" she smiled and pulled him closer again.

"Then kiss me" she whispered against his lips.

"I can't" he whispered back. Gabriella pushed him away and looked angry.

"Why the hell not!?" She shouted.

"Because, it makes me want you desperately and I know your not ready for that!" He exclaimed.

"I am ready" she told him.

"No your not" she glared.

"Don't tell me what I do and don't want Troy!" She then smirked as she had a thought.

"What?" He asked slowly, nervous.

"If you won't fuck me Troy then I know someone who happily would" he looked angry now as she turned. He gripped her wrist and spun her around.

"Don't play this game Gabriella" she smiled sweetly.

"I don't want to play any game, I want you to take me, all of me" he sighed.

"Kyle would kill me, bring me back to life and repeat it all over again" he told her.

"Who said he has to know?" She smirked as she saw him shiver under her touch as she trailed her fingertips down his chest.

"I... we...." she smiled in triumph.

"I know you want me Troy" he gulped.

"I never denied that, c-can we make a deal?"

"Go on..." she smiled.

"See what happens with us, if we are still like this in a few weeks or so we'll see" she pouted.

"What do I get for waiting?"

"If you promise not to try and take advantage of me..." they both laughed. "Then I will kiss you and hold you in my arms all you want" she smiled and hugged his waist.

"I like the deal babe" he kissed the top of her head.

"Good, now are we good?" She looked up and nodded.

"Sorry for snapping, I just kind of felt rejected when you said no to kissing me" he smiled.

"I would never reject you gorgeous" she smiled as he leant in for a kiss.

They stayed at the boxing gym for another hour or so, just kissing and holding each other. After another round of 'boxing', which caused Troy to go into hysterics at Gabriella's attempts, they decided they should head home. It was now almost midnight and Gabriella prayed her mother wasn't home.

They walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand but in a friendship way so that if they were to bump into someone they wouldn't be suspicious. They always used to hold hands before anyway, it now had another meaning though. When they reached Gabriella's house they stopped at the door.

"Are you staying over again?" Gabriella asked.

"Do you need to ask?" She giggled.

They unlocked the door and walked in. They were laughing as quietly as possible when a cough was heard then the light came on.

"Tony" she mumbled.

"Where have you been?" She frowned.

"Out, it isn't any of your business" she said harshly.

"Your mother has been worried sick" she laughed.

"My mother doesn't worry about anyone but herself" she told him.

"Troy, I think you should leave"

"Ummm, I don't think so Tony" Gabriella shook her head. "Come on Troy" she took his hand and pulled him upstairs.

When they were in her bedroom she closed the door and sighed as she leant against it. She looked at Troy who sat on her bed and he smiled softly at her.

"He creeps me out" she confessed. "I am going to hate it when you and Kyle leave" Troy held his arms open and she walked over and sat in his lap.

"What do you mean when we leave?"

"When you go to college, you will be going this year and I don't want to be alone" he kissed her softly.

"You have friends Ella" he laughed.

"No, I mean in this house, when mother is off with Tony who will I have?" She pouted.

"You know mom and dad are always there for you" he stated, speaking of his parents.

"Yeah, I might have to move in with them" she joked. "I hope mom ditches Tony soon" she sighed.

"Why?"

"He is creepy, the way he looks at me when no one else is and just other stuff" she shuddered.

"What other stuff?" Troy asked slowly.

"Just his whole being, he looks creepy is all I am saying" Troy looked straight into her eyes.

"He hasn't ever tried anything with you right?" She smiled.

"Of course not, you think Kyle and I would still be here if he had?" Troy sighed.

"I guess not, plus I'd kill him" Gabriella giggled.

"I know you would" he laughed.

"I better go to my room" she sighed.

"Do you have to?"

"I wish I didn't" he stroked her hair.

"Kyle won't be home though" she told him. "So why can't you?"

"Your mother is in the next room" he stated.

"She never comes in, I'll just lock the door" she ran over to it and turned the lock. "See..." he shook his head and stood up smiling.

"You are too adorable you know that right?"

"So adorable you will stay?" She fluttered her eye lashes at him.

"How can I say no to you?" She smiled and ran over to him.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" they were about to kiss when there was a knock on the door.

"Gabriella" it was Tony.

"Go away!" She shouted.

"Gabi?" Her mother.

"What mom?" She groaned.

"Come to the door" Gabriella told Troy to sit on the bed and look natural. She then opened her door.

"What?"

"Why where you out so late?"

"I was just with Troy mom" Maria peeped in.

"Oh Troy" she smiled. "Well that is fine then" she said goodnight and left.

Gabriella locked her door and smiled. They got ready for bed, Gabriella going into her bathroom obviously, then got into bed. Gabriella snuggled into Troy's warm, bare chest and sighed.

"I am so glad you are hot" she giggled.

"In a sexy way or heat?" He laughed.

"Sexy" she laughed. "Mom doesn't think of anything else other than that when you here" Troy chuckled.

"Is that why she hasn't noticed me in your locked bedroom?"

"Hmmm" Gabriella mumbled. "As long as your mine though she can look all she wants" Troy tightened his hold on her.

"I'm always going to be yours" she smiled as he eyes closed.

"Good" she said sleepily.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella woke up alone in bed. She frowned and sat up then smiled when she saw Troy sitting on the sofa in her room. He smiled and placed his empty mug on the dresser before walking over to the bed. He sat down by her and kissed her forehead.

"Why are you up?" She asked him.

"I just woke up, Kyle text me saying he was on his way here and I should get my ass there now" Gabriella giggled.

"Why?"

"Details from his night probably" he shrugged and Gabriella shuddered.

"Ewww" she stuck her tongue out.

"What?" Troy laughed.

"That is gross" he smiled.

"Like you girls don't gossip about that stuff" she frowned.

"I haven't experienced it to gossip about it" she sighed as she fell back on the bed. Troy sighed and lay down next to her, on top of the covers.

"Ella..." she sighed. "Look at me" she didn't move. "Baby, please look at me" when she made no movement Troy gripped her chin softly in his hand and turned her head. "It will happen" she shook her head.

"I know you Troy, you will somehow find a reason for it not to every time we're about to" he smiled.

"Well, if you know me so well you will remember I have very little will power" she smiled at this.

"I just really want it" she then rolled over and straddled his hips. "I really want this with you" she whispered before kissing him softly. Her hands sprawled out across his muscled stomach and stroked it softly. Troy groaned into her mouth as her hands trailed further down, Gabriella was about to unbuckled his belt when he came to his senses and stopped her hands.

"Ella..." he breathed.

"Troy..." she smirked. He mimicked her facial expression and was about to pull her in for another kiss when the door was heard downstairs. "Shit" Gabriella cursed as she jumped up and wrapped her dressing gown around her and tied it tightly.

"Kyle" Troy went wide eyed. He straightened himself up and quickly left her room.

"Troy? You hear dude?" Called Kyle.

"Yeah, up here man" Kyle came running upstairs.

"Dude, amazing!" He high fived Troy.

"That good huh?" Troy chuckled.

"Oh my gosh, who thought she was so flexible" he smirked.

"Ewww Kyle" Gabriella walked out of her room. "You are so gross" she slapped his chest.

"Where you still in bed?"

"Nope, been up for a while, just didn't want to bump into Tony or mother" he laughed.

"Were they at it again last night?"

"I was out so I think I missed the show" she shuddered.

"Out where?" He looked intrigued now.

"Just out with friends" she shrugged and made to go past him.

"Which friends?" He grabbed her arm. "That Justin guy?"

"No, Troy did a pretty good job of scaring him off" she snapped. "Now leave me alone for once" she shrugged his hand off and went downstairs.

Troy and Kyle followed after her and sat in the kitchen as she made her breakfast. She felt eyes on her and knew it would be her annoying brother, due to the fact Troy knew exactly where she was last night.

"Kyle, what?" She snapped.

"Who were you with?"

"Why the hell does it matter?!" She exclaimed.

"Because, I need to know where my little sister is" she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I am a big girl now, you don't need to protect me" she slammed her glass on the counter.

"I always need to protect you" he stood up.

"No you don't!" She shouted, he was doing her head in.

"I promised..." he trailed off.

"Dad!" She shouted. "You promised dad! Why can't you say that word?!" She hated fighting with her brother, and she knew this was uncalled for but she had just had enough of his over-protectiveness.

"Because I don't want to think about him!" He shouted back.

"Well I love thinking about him, and right now he would be annoyed at you too, he told you to protect me not end my social life!"

"I just don't want you to get hurt" he muttered.

"I know" she sighed. "I just need my own space" she then walked off.

"You alright man?" Troy asked Kyle.

"Yeah, I just have to look after her" Troy nodded.

"You are doing, maybe just a bit too much though" Kyle frowned.

"Your just as bad" he informed his friend.

"No I am not, I look out for her when it is obvious she needs it" Kyle shook his head.

"You never let her have a boyfriend" he stated.

"Because that is one thing I know Carlos would want her to wait for, everything else though she needs to do, she needs to go out with friends, go to parties, not tell you of her every move" he then stood up. "Man your her brother... not her dad" he finished then went to find Gabriella.

With Gabriella

She had just got changed into her running clothes when a knock was heard on her door. She ignored it and finished tying her sneakers. The person was persistent however so she eventually called for them to come in. She went to her dressing table and tied her hair in a messy bun as Troy entered the room.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"I have to be" she shrugged.

"Why is that?" He frowned.

"Because, if I'm not ok I will break down and cry and I am scared that if I cry for him again I won't be able to stop" she said before grabbing her I-pod and leaving the room.

"Ella!" Troy went after her.

She ignored him and Kyle and once she was outside she put her I-pod on then started a steady jog. She did this whenever she needed to think, whenever she missed her dad really badly, whenever she argued with her mother or Kyle, running was her freedom. She got to the end of their road and sighed as she felt a single drop of water drip on her. That's it, she thought, rain. She loved to run in the rain, it felt like it was washing her problems, her fears, everything away.

As she got onto the next block she stopped when she saw Troy standing by his car waiting for her. She sighed and tried to just turn around but he ran over, grabbed her hand and removed her I-pod.

"Troy, please just go..." she pleaded, feeling weak already.

"No, you can't keep this inside" she closed her eyes to stop her tears.

"I can't do this" she whispered. "I miss him so much" Troy pulled her to him and she collapsed into his arms. "I need him! I need him not Kyle!" She exclaimed. "Why did he leave me?" She sobbed.

"I don't know baby" Troy whispered. "Shhh, it will be ok" she pulled back.

"No it won't, he is never coming back Troy, I can't believe that he won't ever see me graduate, get married or anything" she cried. "Everyone seems to be moving on apart from me" she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Dad's place in my mother's bed wasn't even cold when Tony jumped in it, Kyle goes out and shags whoever he can and I am just here, the same person, missing him more than ever, and I don't know how to move on" she shook her head. "How do I move on?"

"Come here" he hugged her tightly and whispered comforting words in her ear as she sobbed into his chest. The rain got heavier and they were both getting drenched. Troy maneuvered them into his car and then held her in his embrace again. He had never seen her like this, even when Carlos died she didn't cry, she was strong, he thought it was for her brother and Maria but it is clear now that she was scared to cry, to feel the pain his death caused.

After a few more minutes she calmed down a little and pulled away. Troy dried her tears with the pad of his thumb and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"What for?"

"Crying all over you, I don't even know why I got upset" he smiled.

"I do" she frowned. "You can cry you know? It is alright to be upset" she smiled softly.

"It is?" He laughed.

"Of course it is" he hugged her. "He wasn't just your dad, he was your best friend" Troy kissed her head.

Gabriella smiled, she knew he would be the one to understand. She pulled back and placed a soft kiss to his lips. Troy smiled when she pulled away and she giggled.

"Thank you" she smiled at him.

"Anytime Ella" he kissed the back of her hand. "Love you" she smiled.

"I love you too" he beamed at her.

Troy then turned on the engine and started to drive her back home. It was silent in the car, he let Gabriella have her thinking space. When they reached the house they both got out of the car and she went straight for a shower in her bathroom. Troy explained that she got a little upset about their dad and that maybe he should lay off the protective stuff a little.

An hour or so later Troy and Kyle were watching basketball on the T.V when Gabriella came downstairs. Looking at her you wouldn't have known an hour ago she was a mess. She looked beautiful, well Troy thought so when she entered the room. She was in a turquoise tunic dress with her three quarter leggings. She had her ballet flats on her feet and her hair was left down in it's natural curls. She had applied light make-up but it looked natural.

"I'm sorry sis" Kyle stood up.

"Me too" they hugged.

"I promise to lay off a bit ok?" She smiled and nodded against his chest.

"Thanks Kyle" she said as they pulled away.

Troy smiled at her as she sat next to him. Kyle sat on her other side and nudged her. She glanced at him and he laughed at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing" she frowned.

"Weirdo" she mumbled.

"What was that?" She giggled.

"Nothing" he raised his eyebrow.

"Hmmm" she giggled and he laughed too.

"You two are strange" Troy stated.

"You already knew that" Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him.

They all laughed and then spent the rest of the afternoon together. At around 4 o'clock Maria came in followed by Tony. They went straight upstairs and the three teenagers groaned. As if someone was watching over them Troy's cell rang.

"Hey dude" it was Chad. (Troy/**Chad**)

**"You and Kyle wanna come out tonight?"**

"Yeah, where are you?"

**"At the mall right now"** Chad answered.

"We'll be right there" he hung up and Kyle jumped up as he did.

"Where we off to?" Kyle asked.

"The mall then god knows" they went to leave then remembered Gabriella sitting there.

"Gabs..."

"It's fine Kyle, I am used to them by now, I'll just leave if it gets too loud" he nodded and left. Troy hung back a little and kissed her quickly before winking and following Kyle.

Gabriella sighed and was just about to watch a movie when the noises started. It was freakin' dinner time, did they have to do that now? She turned up the T.V but they just seemed to get louder as the volume did. She groaned, turned the T.V off and left the house after grabbing her cell and keys.

She didn't know where she was going she just knew she had to get away from them two. She felt like she hated her mom, how could her father, the amazing man he was, be replaced so easily? She wasn't watching where she was going so bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry" she looked up and groaned.

"Hey beautiful" smirked the boy.

"Greg" she said in disgust. Greg was a year above her in school and always hit on her at every possible opportunity. He was a horrible, sleazy, jerk.

"Where are you off to?"

"Away from you" she pushed his arm off her and began to walk away.

"Well, why don't we do something?" He followed her.

"Ummm..." she stopped and pretended to think. "How about we say we did and you get lost?" He smirked.

"You know you want me baby" she cringed at the thought.

"No, I really don't sweetie" she told him.

"Why do you keep resisting this?" He stroked her arm.

"Because, you make me feel physically sick and I can't stand you, how about that?" She smiled sweetly.

"What's going on here?" Gabriella looked up and smiled.

"Hey Troy" Greg let go of Gabriella.

"Greg, you alright Ella?" Gabriella nodded. "Well, if you will excuse us Greg" Troy quickly took Gabriella's hand and pulled her away.

"Thanks" she sighed.

"What the fuck where you doing with him?" He snapped as they got to his car.

"What?" She frowned.

"How many times have I warned you about him?"

"He wouldn't leave me, I accidentally bumped into him Troy, you know I hate him" she shook her head.

"Well, be careful" she frowned.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" he snapped.

"No your not" she touched his arm and he pulled away. "Troy..."

"We can't do this anymore Gabriella" she frowned.

"Wh-what?"

"It is too risky" she couldn't believe this.

"It isn't if we're careful" she stated.

"Well we aren't being careful" she frowned again.

"What do you mean?"

"When you kissed me in my car earlier, someone saw us" she went wide eyed.

"What? Who?"

"Zeke" she sighed.

"He won't say anything" he groaned.

"He threatened to, said that this is wrong and if I don't stop it he will tell Kyle" Gabriella sighed.

"He won't, you know Zeke" Troy looked at her.

"Yeah, I do, and I know when he is serious" Troy took her hands in his and sighed. "I hate to do this..."

"No Troy, please don't" tears welled up in her eyes.

"We can't do this anymore" she whipped her hands from his. "You know I love you"

"Then don't do this!" She shouted. "Please don't leave me" she begged.

"I am still here, just as Troy the friend" she shook her head.

"I can't be friends with you" she exclaimed. "I love you" he shook his head.

"Well, then we can't be near each other" she sobbed as he got in his car and drove off. He had probably gone back to his friends. Gabriella didn't know what to do. How had everything gone so wrong in a day? She text Taylor asking to meet and she text back immediately saying there was a house party tonight so they should go. Gabriella smiled, yes just what she needed.

* * *

Gabriella arranged to meet Taylor at her house at 7:30pm. It was now 7:15pm and Gabriella was just putting her things in her purse. She was wearing a short, purple mini-dress. It was a one shoulder silk dress that cost quite a bit. It had a broach above her left breast and on her feet she wore her black, open-toed heels. She had her hair straight down her back and her make-up was heavy. She had Smokey eyes and nice, big red lips. She made her hair into the messy, I-have-just-got-out-of-bed-after-a-wild-passionate-night style. She had her black clutch and once she was satisfied with her appearance she left her room. She got to the bottom of the stairs as Kyle, Troy and the guys walked in.

"Woah, where are you going?" Kyle asked her.

"Out with Taylor, maybe find some cute boys" she aimed that dig at Troy, she saw his jaw clench.

"Erm, no your not" she sighed.

"Cooling it off remember?" She told him.

"Gabs..."

"No Kyle, I am going out like a normal teenager, don't wait up" she blew him a kiss, smirked at Troy, shot Zeke a dirty look then left.

* * *

Gabriella and Taylor entered the house and people were already drunk. Some were already on the stairs or around the main room making out, some were dancing and others were getting there. They both had two shots of tequila to catch up then Gabriella got a glass of punch and Taylor poured herself a vodka and coke. They downed their drinks and then Taylor spotted her 'boyfriend', they were more like casual lovers. She winked at Gabriella then went to dance with him.

Gabriella got some more punch and downed it, she did this a few times until it started to take a fast effect. She saw Justin walking over and she smiled. She did think he was kind of cute.

"Hey Justin" they hugged.

"Well, if it isn't miss over-protected" she giggled. "Where are the body guards?"

"Not here tonight" she giggled again.

"Great" he winked at her.

"You wanna dance?" She asked him.

"Sure" they went to the make shift dance floor and Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck. She grinded herself against Justin's groin and he groaned into her neck before he started to kiss and nibble at it. Gabriella moaned when he found her soft spot. Justin rubbed his hands up and down her exposed thighs and Gabriella had to admit she was turned on. Maybe she wouldn't have to wait? This was sure to piss Troy off.

A few hours later, after more dancing and drinking Justin took Gabriella's hand. She giggled as he led her upstairs and into an empty bedroom. She collapsed onto the bed as he climbed on top of her.

"You have no idea how much I want you" he murmured into her neck as he started to nibble at her sweet spot. She moaned and started to lift his T-Shirt over his head. Once it was removed she removed his jeans and giggled as his member poked at his boxers. She pushed him off her and stood up. She slowly undid her zipper and let the dress slip off. It showed her naked breasts and her French panties. She bit her lip seductively and he groaned.

Justin gripped her hips and pulled her to him. He kissed up and down her stomach as she giggled. He then removed her panties then his boxers. Gabriella kept her heels on and then lay underneath Justin. He took a condom out of his wallet and rolled it onto his rock hard shaft. Gabriella bit her lip out of nervousness.

"Don't be nervous" he whispered. "I'll be gentle" she nodded and he slowly eased his way, inch by inch, into her body. Once he was fully in she gasped and he stayed still as she adjusted. When she smiled at him he slowly started to pull in and out and Gabriella moaned.

"Oh my god" she moaned. "Justin, harder baby" he smirked and kissed her neck as he started to thrust into her hard. Gabriella bit into his shoulder as he sucked at her neck and they both groaned.

"God Gabi, you are so tight" he groaned.

"Hmmm, you feel so good" she moaned with her eyes shut.

After a few more minutes they both felt their peaks coming. Justin moved his hand between them and pinched her clit causing Gabriella's walls to tighten around him. He spilt his seed into the condom as she came too. He collapsed on top of her and both stayed like that breathing for ages.

When he was breathing normally Justin withdrew from Gabriella and rolled next to her. He threw the condom in the trash can by the bed and laughed.

"What?" She smiled.

"And they said I couldn't do it" she frowned.

"Wh-what?" Justin looked at her expression and laughed.

"The guys, they bet me that the sweet, little innocent, Gabriella Montez wouldn't go for it" she grabbed the comforter and held it to cover her.

"What?" She gasped. "I was a fucking bet?!" She shouted.

"You thought this was serious?" He laughed as he got dressed.

"Get out!" She screamed. "You asshole!" She slapped him across the face then pushed him out the room.

Gabriella slid down the door and cried. How could he do this? She thought he liked her. Thought he was different to the other jerks at East High. How could he use her like this? Bet on her? But then she thought about what was on her mind whilst she flirted with him. She kept thinking, if Troy could see me now, she kept wanting him to walk in and see other guys did fancy her. So she was just as bad as Justin. She did this to get back at Troy, but only just realised that he didn't see it, didn't see them. So after all that, she felt like shit and it was for nothing.

**So Gabriella and Troy broke up :O She slept with Justin :O He bet on her :O Will she tell Troy? What will happen if he does find out? Read more to find out=]**

**Reviews Please!=]  
**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HSM characters!**

**Chapter 4 - Feelings**

Gabriella left the house where the party was being held once she managed to make herself look a little presentable. She slowly and hesitantly walked down the stairs, praying to God she didn't see Justin or any of his friends. She felt totally humiliated. How could he do this to her? She thought he liked her, maybe Troy did her a favour scaring him off, but then she got angry, knowing she wouldn't have done what she did if Troy hadn't have left her.

As she reached the bottom step she bumped into a very drunk Taylor.

"Gabi!" She squealed and hugged her.

"Hey Tay, look I am leaving" Taylor nodded as her 'boyfriend', James, wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey Gabs" he smiled.

"James, make sure she gets home ok?" He nodded. "Bye" she hugged Taylor and quickly left the room.

When she got outside she took a breath and looked up at the sky. It was clear, the stars were so bright, if she was feeling any other way maybe she would appreciate that more, but right now, after being treated the way she has, she just wanted to cry. She started to walk up the sidewalk and heard familiar voices, Troy and Kyle. Shit, she forgot Jason lived near here. They were probably in his Garden drinking or something. She put her head down and walked quicker, then someone called her name, it wasn't either of them but the one person she hated.

"Leave me alone!" She snapped when Justin grabbed her arm.

"Look, I am sorry ok?" She harshly whipped her arm from his grasp.

"For what? Betting on me? How much did they pay you huh? Do you realise how dirty and humiliated I feel right now Justin?!" She shouted.

"Please, I didn't mean it to hurt you, you can't seriously say you did that tonight because you have feelings for me Gabriella?" She shook her head.

"I'll admit, it was an attraction thing, but how do you know that nothing would have come from it huh? How do you know that I couldn't have started to fall for you?" He looked down.

"I didn't think..." she laughed.

"Guys never do!" She slapped him again and ran off.

When she reached her house she was glad to see no one home, all the lights were off meaning her mother was at her boyfriends house tonight. She threw her shoes down by the door once she was inside and shut the door. She leant her forehead against the cool wood and cried. She felt so stupid, the one thing she could never get back and she just threw it away, like it wasn't important. She wanted Troy, he was the one she should be with, he is the one she loves, she knew she should hate him for dumping her like that but she couldn't, she could see where he was coming from, Kyle would kill them both if he knew.

Gabriella managed to drag herself to her bedroom and once there, in the safety of her space, her room, she let her emotions out. She lay on her bed, still in her party dress and she sobbed. Heart wrenching sobs that showed this poor, young teenage girl had been used. Had been humiliated. Had been hurt. But most of all... her heart had been broken and only one person could fix it, and that one person wouldn't, she knew it. Deep down, she knew Troy wouldn't apologize, say he didn't care what happened as long as they were together, his friendship with her brother meant more to him than that.

Gabriella didn't know how long she had been laying there for, but at some point she heard voices downstairs, male voices. It was Kyle, Troy and Zeke. Zeke, she could go down there and strangle him. She sighed and tried to hold in her emotions, not wanting her tears to fall when they had finally stopped. She got off her bed and looked in her mirror. She looked a mess. That was the only word to describe her. A big mess.

She picked up a make-up wipe and went to remove her smudged make-up just as a knock sounded in the room.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Troy" she frowned.

"Fuck off" she then turned to the mirror and he walked in anyway. "What part of fuck off don't you get?" She snapped, facing him. His face dropped and he shut the door before rushing over to her.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked in a panicked voice, hugging her.

"You dumped me, now get away from me" she pushed him away and turned away from him.

"What are you talking about?" He frowned.

"I was upset, I wanted to hurt you, and at the party..." she trailed off, tears in her eyes at the thought of her humiliation.

"What happened Gabriella?" He turned her to him.

"I... Justin... we..." she closed her eyes.

"What?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"We slept together" she whispered.

"What?!" He shouted.

"I wanted you to find out, to prove you still loved me, but then after we had done the deed..." she shook her head.

"What?"

"He laughed and when I asked what was funny he told me he had bet with his mates that he could 'bed me'" Troy looked seriously pissed off.

"He did what?!" He shouted again and walked out of her door.

"Where are you going?!" She ran after him.

"To fucking kill him!" Troy shouted. Gabriella chased after him, Kyle and Zeke were at the bottom of the stairs watching confused.

"Troy don't!" She grabbed his arm and he spun around to face her.

"What the fuck were you thinking!" He shouted. Gabriella cowered back, feeling terrified of him.

"Dude, calm down" Kyle warned, hugging his sister. "What's going on?"

"Ask your sister" Troy told him.

"Gabi?"

"I made a huge mistake at the party" she muttered.

"She shagged Justin" Troy said bluntly.

"You did what?" Kyle asked through gritted teeth.

"It was a mistake! I was upset! And angry!" She screamed before walking out of the house. She slipped on some flats before walking down the sidewalk.

She heard footsteps following her and turned to see the guys following. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm.

"Gabriella come inside" Kyle said as they reached her. She turned to them.

"Why should I?"

"Because, it is freezing" he stated.

"Fine, but you have to promise to leave Justin alone" she warned, looking at Troy.

"Why? After what he did to you..." Troy trailed off.

"Shut up Troy, your telling me you have never done it? Huh? Bet with your friends that you could sleep with someone?" He didn't answer. "Exactly"

"That is different" he muttered.

"How is it?"

"Because this is you" he murmured before turning and walking back to the house. Everyone followed and when they got inside Gabriella went to her room. She got in the shower and let the water sooth her, she didn't realise before but in between her legs was aching so much. She washed herself thoroughly then wrapped herself tightly in a towel. When she got into her room she jumped.

"Jesus Troy" she breathed.

"Sorry" he said quietly.

"It's ok, where is everyone?" She asked.

"They have gone to bed, it's pretty late" she nodded.

"Why are you here?" She asked softly.

"I don't know, I just needed to see you, I am so sorry Gabriella" he stood up and looked at her properly. "I'll leave, let you get dressed" she nodded. He went outside her room and once she had clean underwear and pajamas on she let him back in. They both sat on her bed and neither spoke for a long time. Gabriella broke it.

"Troy?" He looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean before? When you said it was different because it's me?"

"I just meant, people shouldn't treat you like that, not when you are so lovely and sweet and funny, you should be treated like a princess, not a whore" she smiled slightly.

"But, the girls that you bet on, they will be like to other people, someone is going to think of them as all those things, so it is the same" he sighed.

"I guess" he put his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do anymore" Gabriella touched his shoulder and he looked at her.

"About what?"

"You" she frowned.

"What about me?" She asked softly.

"I love you, I really do, I can't believe you did this to see that, I just wish we could be together" Gabriella smiled and slowly maneuvered herself so she was straddling his hips.

"Why can't we?" She whispered against his lips before kissing him softly. Troy grip her hips in his hands and she moaned into his mouth when he stroked her hip.

"No, we shouldn't be doing this, what about Kyle?"

"What about him? He is my brother, he has no say on who I choose to date, and I choose you" she smiled.

"He does have a say on wether I keep my dick though Ella" she giggled.

"Hey, it's mine if I date you, he touches this..." she placed her hand on the crotch of his jeans. "And he doesn't get to keep his" Troy groaned when she gave his member a gentle squeeze.

"Oh god" he groaned and closed his eyes, burying his face in her shoulder.

"I know you want me Troy" she whispered into his ear. "I know you want us to be together" she nipped his ear lobe with her teeth and he groaned again. He flipped them over and hovered above her as she lay on the bed.

"You are going to be the death of me Gabriella" she giggled. "I really do love you" he said seriously.

"I know, I love you too, please take me Troy, you know you won't hurt me now" he tensed up at that comment.

"I don't think I can" he mumbled and Gabriella looked hurt.

"Wh-what?"

"I don't think I can do this, not yet anyway, not knowing a few hours ago some bastard took the one thing from you that I wanted" he explained.

"Troy I'm so..." he stopped her by kissing her.

"Please don't apologize, I don't want an apology, I just want you" Gabriella's eyes filled with tears. "Baby what is it?" He stroked her cheek softly.

"I feel so bad and humiliated Troy, I regret what I did so much, I did as soon as it was over" she cried.

"I know baby, but what's done is done" she sobbed and nodded. "Shhh, please don't cry" he kissed her forehead and wiped her tears. When she calmed down a little Troy got off her and helped her get into bed properly.

"Stay with me? Please?" She asked him.

"Ok" he got under the covers and she snuggled up to him.

"I love you Troy, thank you for not being angry with me" he smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you too babe, I am not angry at you, I am mad at him for taking advantage of you" she looked at him and smiled.

"My hero, I am so glad you are here with me again" Troy nodded. "Are we back together now Troy?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to Zeke" Gabriella smiled.

"WE will talk to Zeke" Troy smiled and they shared a passionate and loving kiss.

"Ok, now let's get some sleep" she nodded and placed her head on his chest.

The two settled down together and fell asleep in contentment. Happy to be back with the one person who meant the most to them. Ok they had only been broken up for half a day but it was half a day too much. That half a day led to Gabriella having a huge regret, they were just glad that was over now.

Or was it?

**What did you think? I was a little unsure about this chapter so got some advice off my friend Lola - a.k.a Lexie'sMummy and she liked it but I was still a little nervous about it hehe  
**

**Please review and give me your thoughts=]**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from HSM!**

**A/N: Just a quick note, I have changed the rating of this from T to M as the language has gotten stronger and I don't want to offend anyone:) Back to the story...**

**Chapter 5 - A Silent Listener Is Always Best**

Gabriella woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and a deep feeling of regret. She sighed heavily and went to get out of bed when a grip around her waist tightened. She whipped around and saw Troy smiling up at her. She looked down, feeling ashamed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, quickly sitting up and holding her in his arms.

"I feel so dirty and ashamed Troy, I don't know why I did it, I guess I wanted you to feel jealous and come save me just before it happened, I swear I thought about you the whole time that it was happening" she cried.

"Shhh, it's ok, we don't need to talk about that right now" she nodded.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I know" she looked up.

"You love me back right?" She asked.

"Of course I do, I just feel so angry right now" he saw her facial expression and smiled. "Not at you, at him, I cannot believe he did that to you" he tensed up and Gabriella smiled softly.

"I love it that you care, but please leave it alone Troy" she pleaded.

"I'll try" she giggled and nodded before placing a quick kiss to his lips.

"You should get out of here before Kyle realises you stayed in his baby sister's bed" Troy smiled.

"I guess, I'll see you later" he kissed her softly and after checking it was clear to go he went to 'his' room.

* * *

Gabriella walked downstairs a few hours later after having a long relaxing bath and making herself look presentable. If she was being honest she did look quite good, you wouldn't know what she got up to last night!

She was wearing black skinny jeans, a pink floral patterned, flowy top and her pink flats. Her hair was down in it's natural curls and her make-up was natural looking. She entered the kitchen and instantly regretted it, Kyle was there. He looked up just as she went to leave and he grabbed her arm.

"No you don't!" He turned her to face him. "We need to talk" she sighed.

"Please Kyle..." she started but he cut her off.

"No, I left it last night because you were obviously upset but now we need to discuss what happened" she sighed again.

"What is there to discuss? It happened, not you nor me can change that" she then looked down. "No matter how much I wish we could" she mumbled.

"Why did you do it Gabs?" He asked softly.

"I..." she couldn't admit the real reason without dropping Troy in it. Stupid Zeke Baylor! "I don't know" she looked up slowly. "I'm sorry Kyle, I regret it if that helps?"

"Like hell that helps Gabs! You were stupid you know that right?" She nodded. "Was Justin that guy Troy warned off you?" She nodded again. "I just..." he shook his head.

"Please can we not talk about this? Not right now, I need to think" she sighed.

"Fine, you aren't going to see him right?" He checked.

"Oh yeah, some guy uses me and I am going to go running to him" she muttered sarcastically. "Kyle, I swear, I never want to see his face again" he nodded.

"Alright" he hugged her and kissed the top of her head just as Zeke and Troy walked in.

"Hey guys" Zeke smiled and Gabriella shot him a glare.

"Hey man" Kyle smiled.

"You alright Gabs?" Zeke asked.

"Hmmm, fine thanks, I'm going to leave" she said before walking out of the kitchen and to the front door.

"Ella?" She turned just as she opened it and smiled at Troy.

"Hey" she whispered.

"You feeling better?" He smiled.

"I guess" she shrugged.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Just need some air, I need to think" he nodded.

"Want me to come?" She smiled.

"Would you be offended if I said no?" He smiled and shook his head.

"Just, call me if you need me" she nodded, blew him a kiss and left.

* * *

Gabriella had been walking for about half an hour when she reached her destination. She sighed and sat down on the bench. She softly stroked the gold plaque that was on the back of it.

_Carlos Montez_

_A loving husband, father and friend  
Taken too soon, always in our hearts_

That is what she read. This was a memorial they had created after her father's death. It was Gabriella's idea, she thought it would be good for his family and friends to think about things. She always felt like he was near her when she was sat here, this was her thinking place.

"Daddy what have I done?" She sighed heavily. She always spoke to him, like he was sitting next to her. "I know you would be so angry if you were here, I was so stupid, but losing Troy or thinking that I'd lost him just made me go crazy" she then laughed. "I remember the day you found out I liked Troy, I was 8 and Troy and Kyle were 10" she shook her head. "You caught me sitting at the top of the stairs, peering into the family room to watch them" she laughed. "You sat by me and asked what I was doing..."

_Flashback_

_"What you doing up here baby girl?" Carlos Montez smiled at his 8 year old princess._

_"Watching Troy and Kyle" she sighed._

_"Why?" He laughed._

_"Because I want to" she smiled._

_"Do you like Troy baby?"_

_"Yeah, he is really cool daddy" he laughed._

_"No, I mean do you think you love Troy?" She giggled._

_"I do daddy, he always takes care of me" Carlos pulled her in his lap and hugged her._

_"And I know for certain he always will" Carlos kissed her head. "If I am ever not here for you baby girl, you always have Troy and Kyle" she nodded, not realising at that moment that her father knew something she didn't. He wouldn't be here much longer._

_End of Flashback_

"I miss you daddy" she sighed. "Mom is being so stupid, Tony is horrible and creepy, I don't like him, she has down-graded a lot since you left daddy" she then felt her eyes fill with tears. "Why did you go? It isn't fair" she sobbed into her hands. "I love you so much daddy" she looked up from her hands, and through blurry eyes due to her tears she saw Justin. She stood up and wiped her eyes before going to leave.

"Gabriella wait!" He caught her arm and she whipped around.

"What?!" She shouted. "Last night not enough for you? You got another bet?" She spat out.

"I want to apologize" he muttered.

"Well, guess what? An apology won't give back what I lost!" She screamed before breaking down into tears. She collapsed to the floor and rambled. "I can't believe I trusted you" she mumbled.

"Ella!" She looked up and saw Troy running over with the Kyle, Chad and Zeke behind him. "What the hell did you do to her?!" Troy roared at a terrified looking Justin. Kyle reached them and hugged his sister as he watched his best friend's anger.

"I didn't do anything! I swear, I just wanted to apologize" he said in defense.

"Apologize?!" Troy shouted. He then punched Justin right in the face and Chad quickly pulled him back. "I should kill you for what you did to her!" He roared. "A bet?! A fucking bet?! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Man, calm it" Chad whispered.

"Troy?" Gabriella sobbed. He turned and pulled her into his arms where she began to cry in his chest.

"Shhh, I got you" he whispered.

"I suggest you fuck off" Kyle warned and Justin nodded.

"Gabriella..." Kyle glared.

"I meant now!" He said in a low, dangerous voice. Justin then scurried off and Troy tightened his grip on Gabriella.

"Shhh, he won't ever hurt you again" Troy reassured her. "I won't let him" he mumbled to himself.

Kyle went to take Gabriella and hug her but she whimpered and held on to Troy's waist tightly. He frowned, ok she had always been close to his best friend but never where she would chose his comfort over her brothers. Troy saw a look on Kyle's face and smiled.

"Let's get her home" Kyle said and Troy nodded.

They got Gabriella into Kyle's car and drove back. Chad sat in the front as Troy, Gabriella and Zeke sat in the back. Kyle kept looking into the back through the rear view mirror, Gabriella may as well be sat in Troy's lap. He shook the thoughts away, your making a big deal out of nothing, he thought to himself.

When he pulled up on their drive Gabriella sat up from leaning on Troy.

"You go on in Gabs, we're going out" she let out a noise.

"I don't want to be on my own" she stated.

"Fine, I'll stay" he sighed and she shook her head.

"N-no, you go, Trot will stay with me" she smiled at him and he shrugged.

"I don't mind, you lot are only going to be with your girls anyway" Kyle nodded slowly.

"Ok, if your sure dude?" Troy nodded.

"No problems, go have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't" he smirked and climbed out of the car with Gabriella.

They both entered the house and as soon as the door was closed Gabriella pushed Troy against it and kiss him passionately. Troy's eyes widened and he gripped her arms that were around his neck. He pulled away and breathed heavily.

"What the hell Gabriella?" He asked.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"I thought you were upset, you wanted comforting?" He frowned.

"I am upset, and the only comfort I want is from you" she whispered before kissing him softer this time.

"Baby..." he pulled away again. "You aren't ready for that kind of comfort" he smiled softly and stroked her cheek.

"How do you know what I want?" She frowned moodily and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because, you seriously want to have sex to forget about having sex?" He asked amused.

"When you put it that way..." she mumbled embarrassed. "God! I am such a child!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, hey, your not, your just confused" he took her face in his hands and kissed her lips softly three times. "But I swear I will help you through it ok?" She nodded. "I love you" Gabriella smiled.

"I love you too" they hugged tightly and Gabriella rested her head against his chest.

After a while they moved into the family room and sat on the sofa together. Troy switched on the T.V and Gabriella flicked through the channels, she settled on the latest episodes of One Tree Hill. She watched it cuddled up to Troy's side, he had his hand on her leg and was stroking it softly.

"Why do you watch this girlie crap?" He moaned after a while and she giggled.

"First of all I am a girl" she laughed. "And second, it isn't crap" she sat up a little and looked at him.

"It is" he chuckled.

"Is not!" She slapped his shoulder.

"Hey!" He pouted. "No need for violence babe" she giggled.

"Awww poor baby" she teased.

"Hmph!" He sulked playfully.

"Awww, is my man upset?" He nodded. "Want me to make it all better?" He smirked and nodded.

Gabriella then leant in closer and briefly touched lips with him. She nibbled on his bottom lip before he got impatient and pulled her head closer. She gasped and smiled against his lips as she kissed him passionately. She straddled his lap and rested her hands on his firm chest. Troy had one hand holding her face to his and one stroking her hip softly. She moaned and Troy smirked before pulling back. Gabriella's eyes fluttered open and she saw Troy smiling at her.

"Wow" she breathed.

"Bet you've never been kissed like that before huh babe?" Troy smirked.

"Nope, never" she giggled.

"You are so beautiful" he commented. Gabriella blushed and hid her head in his neck. "Awww, don't be embarrassed baby" he chuckled and lifted her head to meet his gaze. "I love you" Gabriella smiled a mile wide.

"I love you too" Troy smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.

They passionately kissed and caressed each other. Gabriella ran her hands through Troy's sandy hair and he groaned into her mouth when she tugged it a little. She pulled back and giggled seductively as she bit her bottom lip.

"Ok, as well as being beautiful you are so god damn sexy too" She giggled and pecked his lips softly.

"I think your pretty sexy too" she murmured. "You sure we still need to wait?" She asked innocently.

"Baby, please don't do this..." he trailed off as he carefully pushed her off his lap and stood up.

"Troy?" She stood up and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I love you..." she murmured as she ran her hands down his chest. "I want to show you how much" she whispered. "Please let me..." she pleaded as she walked around him and looked in his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you" he whispered.

"You won't hurt me" she smiled. "You'll love me, that is all I want" he sighed.

"You really want this?" He asked.

"I want this more than anything" she stood on her tiptoes and put her lips close to his. "I want YOU more than anything" she murmured before kissing him softly three times.

"Oh god..." he groaned before lifting her up and kissing her ardently. Gabriella's legs wrapped around his waist and her hands went in his hair. Troy walked them through the house, upstairs and into her bedroom. He lay her on the bed and pulled their lips apart as he hovered above her. "You are seriously not helping my self control right now" she giggled.

"I really don't care" he smirked and leant in for another kiss.

"What about Kyle?" He asked as he pulled away again.

"What about him? He will be with Brooke somewhere" he smiled.

"Hmmm, good, because I want to show you how this is supposed to be" he said seriously then.

"What?" She asked.

"I want you to know how it is meant to feel, how special this is supposed to be, how, that if you make love to someone you care for, it is amazing" Gabriella's eyes glossed over with tears.

"Your the only person I want to do this with" she whispered.

"Good" he smiled as he kissed her and started to undress her. He removed her clothing and when she was in just her underwear she pulled back.

"This is so unfair" she pouted.

"What is?" He smiled.

"I have wanted to be with you for ages and yet you are still fully clothed?" He smirked and stood up. He removed his belt from his jeans and slowly slid them down his legs. After kicking them to one side he removed his T-Shirt and Gabriella bit her lip at the sight of his rock hard abs.

"Better?" She shook her head. She then sat at the edge of the bed and pulled down his boxers slowly.

"Hmmm, so much better" she mumbled as she slowly stood up to kiss him softly. As their lips moved together she wrapped her delicate hand around his large manhood and softly stroked it. Troy groaned into her mouth and she smiled against his lips. Troy pulled back and looked at her.

"B-babe..." he gasped. "Y-you need to st-stop doing that" he caught her hand in his.

"Why?" She pouted.

"Otherwise this will be over way faster than I want it to be" she giggled and he put his hands behind her back to unclip her bra. Gabriella pulled herself closer to him to hide herself and he smiled softly. "Baby?" He lifted her head to look at him. "Let me see you" she nodded and slowly stepped back. She then carefully and slowly pulled her panties down and stood there in front of Troy's, now hungry, gaze.

"Troy?" She whispered.

"You are so gorgeous" he murmured before pushing her down to the bed and kissing her passionately. He caressed her womanly space softly and she pulled her lips away to moan. He smiled, loving the way the noise sounded coming from her lips. "Does that feel good?" He asked softly.

"God yes" she moaned. "Please Troy..." She pleaded.

"What do you want?" He smirked.

"I want you inside me right now" and without another word Troy carefully entered her. Her eyes squeezed shut tightly and she took a breath. He got closer to her and held her in his arms.

"Are you ok?" He checked.

"Yeah, just go slow" he smiled and nodded.

He slowly pulled out of her and pushed back in and after a few times of repeating this Gabriella moved with him. She rocked her hips back and forth and moaned Troy's name over and over. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed all over his chest.

"Oh Troy" she moaned as her eyes closed.

"Mmmm, baby you feel so good" he groaned into her neck.

"You do too" she replied. "Oh my god!" She moaned louder.

"Are you gonna come baby?" Troy looked at her face.

"I...I think so..." she said unsurely but the pleasure was obvious on her face.

"M-me too" he kissed her softly. "Come with me" she nodded and after a few more thrusts from Troy they both exploded. Gabriella's walls clenched around him and milked his manhood clean.

Troy collapsed on top of her in a sweaty heap and they both just lay there breathing. Gabriella smiled blissfully and sighed. Troy rolled off her and pulled her up and into the bed properly. He pulled the comforter higher and she snuggled into his side.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly as he stroked her bare arm.

"Hmmm, I feel fantastic" she smiled at him before yawning.

"Are you tired?" She nodded. "Get some sleep" she nodded again.

"You won't leave me will you?" She asked softly.

"I'll never leave you" he murmured.

Gabriella smiled and closed her eyes. Troy pulled her closer and soon she drifted into a peaceful sleep. Troy smiled as he watched her sleep, happy and content. Ok, so what he did was technically illegal, she was only 16, a minor, but the feelings he felt were uncontrollable. He loved the girl in his arms more than life itself, maybe even more than his friendship with Kyle? He nodded to himself, yes if he had to choose between the two Gabriella would always win. With that new realization Troy slowly drifted to sleep himself.

A few hours later Gabriella's eyes fluttered open and she smiled as she saw Troy sleeping. She, Gabriella Montez, had just slept with Troy Bolton! She moved up a little and kissed his lips softly. He groaned and she smiled and did it again. Troy eyes eventually fluttered open and he grinned.

"Hey beautiful" he kissed her.

"Hey you" she giggled.

"What the hell is this?!?" Both looked to her door in shock.

**Dum, dum, dum... Who has caught them out? Tony? Maria? Kyle? Find out next time:)  
**

**A/N: Ok, this is another authors note just to inform you that I won't be able to update over the weekend as it is my 18th! I will try my best to get an update up ASAP and maybe on Sunday, if I get some spare time, I can start the next chapter so that Monday you will definitely get an update:)**

**Anyways, please let me know what you thought:)  
**

**Reviews make me smile bright:)**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The HSM characters are not mine:( O.C's are though :P**

**Chapter 6 - Fights**

"Get the fuck off her!" Kyle yelled and grabbed Troy. He pushed him down to the ground and glared.

"Kyle, please...." Gabriella cried as she sat on the bed.

"Shut up!" He yelled. "Get dressed!" He said before angrily marching out.

He slammed the door and Gabriella burst out into sobs. Troy got on the bed and held her in his arms. He soothed her and rocked her until she eventually stopped crying.

"Are you ok baby?" He asked.

"No, he is going to make us end this" she said with a quivering voice.

"No one can make us do anything" Troy wiped her tears. "All that counts is that we love each other" she nodded.

"I guess we better go see him.." she trailed off.

"Yeah, let's get dressed" Troy was already in his boxers so just threw on his shirt and jeans from earlier. Gabriella quickly put on some clothes then they held hands and went to face the wrath that was Kyle Bolton.

They slowly entered the family room and Kyle looked up. He saw their hands joined together and stood up. He glared at their hands, like if he did it for long enough they would part. Gabriella stood closer to Troy and they wrapped an arm around each other.

"What the fuck is this?!" Kyle shouted.

"Kyle, please calm down" Gabriella pleaded.

"Calm down?!" He shouted. "You, my baby sister are fucking my best friend!" He then looked at Troy. "And you..." he said dangerously.

"Man, chill it isn't a big deal" Troy tried to calm him.

"Not a big deal?! She is sixteen years old for fuck sake Troy!" He shouted before punching Troy who fell to the ground.

"KYLE!" Gabriella screeched before crouching down by Troy and holding his face in her hands.

"Get away from him!" He yelled, grabbing her and pulling her up.

"Don't you touch her" Troy warned as he got up.

"She is my little sister, I will do what I like" Kyle told him. Troy took a step forward and Gabriella ended up in the middle of the two boys.

"Guys, please don't..." She pleaded. "I don't want you to fight" she looked between them.

"He should have thought about that before he touched you" Kyle glared at Troy.

"Kyle, this didn't happen overnight you know? We talked about it" she told her brother.

"So you discussed shagging my little sister huh? Well, that makes it alright" he said sarcastically.

"It wasn't like that..." Troy started.

"Then explain what possessed you to do this?" he asked lowly.

"I can't explain, it just happened!" Troy exclaimed. "I can't explain what I feel when I am with her..." he looked at Gabriella who was smiling at him. "I love her" they both smiled at each other then Kyle laughed.

"Please..." she said slowly. "Love her? She is just a kid!" Troy frowned.

"Shows how much you know Kyle" he scoffed.

"What is that supposed mean?" He growled.

"She isn't your 'baby' sister anymore, she is a young woman" Troy declared.

"Thanks to you!" He yelled lunging forward again. Gabriella was knocked out of the way and she fell to the ground, Troy punched Kyle and rushed over to her.

"Baby, are you ok?" He asked softly.

"No, my ankle is killing" she gasped. Troy touched it and she cried out.

"I think you've sprained it baby" he stroked her hair.

"I didn't, HE did" she glared at Kyle. "I hate you!" She yelled at her brother.

"Gabriella, please don't fall for this, he is a womanizer, he doesn't love you" he tried.

"No he isn't! He loves me!" She screamed.

"Fine, but you can't have me and him in your life anymore, so choose!" Kyle gave her the ultimatum and left to go clan up his bleeding nose.

Troy helped Gabriella up and sat her on the sofa. He elevated her foot so her ankle was raised and looked in her soft, brown eyes.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I guess" she muttered. "I can't believe he is making me choose" she sighed.

"Baby, you cannot live without him, he is your big brother..." Troy started.

"No! Don't even finish that sentence" She told Troy. "I need you Troy, only you, if I have to choose then Kyle loses" she held his face in her hands.

"You can't do that" Troy whispered.

"I can" she nodded. "I love you, we have finally got it together and acted towards our feelings, I am not about to let that go away, I love you Troy Bolton, now I know what life is like with you I couldn't ever live without you again" she smiled.

"I feel the same way" he smiled. "But, you can't stay here with him like that" Troy commented.

"Then, I'll come stay with you and your parents" she smiled. "They love me" she giggled.

"I know they do!" He laughed and then kissed her softly.

Gabriella softly kissed back and held his face in her hands gently. They pulled away and she softly touched his eye, where a bruise was forming. Troy winced and she sighed.

"He is an idiot" she announced.

"He cares babe" Troy smiled.

"I don't want you two to fall out over me" she sighed. "Your best friends" Troy held her hands in his.

"Your my girlfriend, I love you, like you said before you can't imagine living without me now and I feel the same, Kyle will get over it eventually" he stated.

"Do you think so?" She whispered.

"Best friends with the dude remember" he chuckled as she smiled.

"I guess" she went to kiss him but Kyle interrupted.

"Looks like you've made your choice then huh?" Gabriella sighed and faced her brother.

"Kyle..." he shook his head.

"No Gabs, what would dad think? To know you chose some guy over your own brother" Gabriella winced.

"Don't you dare say that..." she started. "Don't make me feel guilty, and it isn't just 'some guy', it is Troy, your best friend, dad saw him as a second son you know that" Kyle shook his head.

"Was my best friend" he glared at Troy.

"Kyle, stop being so immature!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I'm not! Gabriella you are so stupid! Do you realise how much trouble he could get in for what you just did?!" She made a face.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Your a minor Gabriella! Troy could get in serious trouble for doing what you just did!" She gasped and looked at Troy.

"I didn't think about that" Troy shook his head.

"Baby, it doesn't even matter to me, as long as we're together" she nodded.

"Did you just call her baby?" Kyle said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, pet names are apart of a relationship" Troy glared.

"Relationship? That is what this is huh? I give you a month tops before your feelings start to change" he laughed.

"Shows how much you know" Troy mumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"For your information Kyle, I have been madly in love with your sister for as long as I can remember!" Gabriella smiled.

"You have?" She asked.

"Yeah" Troy spoke softly to her. "You are just so amazing and gorgeous and everything I could ever want in a girlfriend" tears filled her eyes.

"See Kyle? Why can't you just let us be? We aren't hurting anybody?" She said to her brother before carefully standing up and not putting pressure on her ankle.

"Your risking hurting yourself!"

"Troy won't hurt me" she sighed. "Kyle, I get you want to protect me but you can't always be there, you won't always be there, would you rather me date someone you know you can trust or someone you barely know and who could hurt me? You know, no matter what, Troy will protect me, he won't break my heart or make me cry, he will be there, just like you are" she tried to get through to him.

"I just don't want you dating someone so much older" he sighed.

"Kyle, age is just a number, it isn't important" she then sighed again. "And I really don't care what you want, this is about me and my heart, dad always told us to listen to what our hearts are saying, that is what I did, what I plan on doing, my heart wants to take a chance on Troy and I want to as well" she then wrapped her arm around Troy's waist as his went around her shoulders. "I am going to stay with the Bolton's" she sighed.

"Gabriella, don't be silly..." she cut him off.

"Kyle, you told me choose, I have done, you need time to think and cool off, you know where I am when you make a decision" and with that Troy helped her out of the room and to his car.

"What about your stuff?" Troy asked as he buckled his seat belt.

"I can get mom to drop it off? Or come and get it when he isn't home" she shrugged.

"Ok, I think we should get you to hospital to check on that ankle babe, it looks swollen" Troy smiled softly.

"It's fine Troy" she sighed.

"I know you hate hospitals but I'll be there with you" he reassured her. Gabriella hated hospitals ever since her father died. He went in hospital to 'get better', as he explained it to her at the time. Except he didn't get better, he died there, where he was supposed to be getting better, where people were supposed to be looking after him.

"Ok" she sighed and he smiled as he started the car.

It took around half an hour to reach the hospital and once Troy parked the car he helped Gabriella out of the car and supported her frame as they walked into the reception area. Troy smiled at the nurse sat by the desk.

"Hello, would it be possible for us to see a nurse or doctor" Troy asked politely.

"Yes, what has happened?" She noticed Gabriella's ankle.

"She fell down and twisted it, I think it may be sprained" he explained.

"Ok, well if you fill out this form and take a seat someone will be with you soon" Troy nodded and helped Gabriella to the seating area.

Troy smiled as he handed Gabriella the form and she started to scribble down her details. He watched her as she wrote in her neat pen-man-ship and smiled when she looked up at him. She smiled back and handed it back to Troy to give to the nurse. When he returned she snuggled into his side and he kissed the top of her head.

"How is your ankle?" Troy asked softly.

"It hurts" she admitted.

"I'm sure they'll give you something for the pain" he smiled and she nodded as she looked up at him.

"Is it ok for us to be like this in public Troy?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with the age difference, I know I said it doesn't matter and to me it doesn't but to others..." she trailed off.

"Well, I don't care what others think" he smiled. "Besides, you really don't look your age baby, so to strangers they wouldn't bat an eyelid" she giggled.

"Thanks" she blushed.

"Anytime beautiful" he kissed her softly.

"Why are you always so sweet and Mr. Wonderful?" She giggled.

"It's a gift" he joked.

"Big head" she coughed and he gasped.

"Miss Montez!"

"Yes?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Your are too adorable" she smiled and kissed him.

A few minutes later they were shown to a room and Gabriella sat on the bed and revealed her ankle properly to the doctor. He checked it out and confirmed that it was sprained and she should rest it for a few days, which meant no school tomorrow. She wasn't worried, she was ahead of a lot of people in her classes and Taylor would collect notes for her.

They got back in the car after the doctor gave her a prescription for pain killers and strapped up her ankle. Troy quickly dashed into a pharmacy and collected the medicine before going to his house. He parked the car in the drive and saw his parents weren't home.

"Where are they?" Gabriella asked as Troy got her ankle elevated on the coffee table after she sat down.

"I forgot they have conferences this weekend, well mom does, dad has gone to this boxing committee thing" he shrugged.

"Alright, won't they mind me staying here?" She asked as he sat by her.

"We've already discussed this" he smiled.

"No, I know they like me, but what if they are like Kyle? What if they think we shouldn't be together?" She sighed.

"I think they'll be fine with it, so long as we kinda slow down on the whole sex part of it babe" he chuckled as she blushed.

"Like we'd tell them about that" she mumbled and he laughed.

"I'm sure they'll find out babe" he kissed her cheek softly and she smiled.

"Yeah, I'll bet Kyle is just itching to cause some shit" she sighed.

"Hey! Language" he warned and she giggled.

"Sorry boyfriend" she smiled.

"Say that again?" He grinned.

"What?"

"That last word" he stated and she smiled.

"What? Boyfriend?" He nodded.

"Hmmm, that one" he murmured before kissing her softly for a few seconds. When he pulled away Gabriella's eyes fluttered open and she grinned.

"I think I could get used to living with you" she giggled.

"Hmmm, waking up with you every morning is going to be bliss" he agreed.

"I doubt your parents will let us share your bed" Gabriella commented.

"Who says they have to know?" He whispered in her ear before getting up and leaving the room.

Gabriella smiled to herself as she thought about that, her and Troy sharing a bed in the fore seeable future sounded like heaven or bliss as Troy worded it. After hearing him bang about in the kitchen for a few minutes Gabriella saw Troy enter the room with two drinks. He handed one to Gabriella and sat back down next to her. She snuggled up to him as she sipped her juice and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Troy asked, his own smile gracing his face.

"Because I am happy" she shrugged, still smiling brightly.

"Why? Your brother just basically disowned you" her smile dropped a little. "Not that I mean to put you down I mean, I love your smile baby" he added quickly.

"I wasn't thinking about him, I was thinking about you, that was why I was so happy" she explained.

"Was? As in your not now I have opened my big mouth?" He sighed.

"Troy, this isn't your fault, Kyle is just being a stubborn idiot" she smiled.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have fallen out though" he stated.

"The same goes for you, if it wasn't me you and your best friend would probably be out right now doing something" she smiled.

"I guess" he shrugged.

"Stop talking about this now, I don't want him putting a downer on us" she smiled as she placed her drink on the table and Troy followed suit.

Gabriella then leant up and placed her lips over his. Her hands ran along his covered chest and his hands went to roam through her hair. They kissed until air became a must have and Gabriella pulled away. She rested her forehead against Troy's and smiled when he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you so much Troy Bolton" she whispered.

"I love you too Gabriella Montez" she grinned and leant in for another kiss.

"What is this?" Jack Bolton's voice interrupted. Troy jumped up.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Troy asked.

"The meeting got cancelled, now answer my question boy" he warned.

"Dad, Gabriella and I are... Kinda dating now" he explained.

"Kinda dating?" He questioned looking at Gabriella.

"Taking it slow Jack, seeing how this goes" Gabriella smiled.

"Slow? As in just holding hands?" He asked.

"Bit more than that" she giggled.

"Ok, well, so long as you don't go too far, there are consequences to that guys" they both nodded, hoping he didn't find out they had already been there.

"Dad, one more thing..." Troy started as Jack was about to leave.

"Yes?"

"Can Ella stay here for a while?"

"Sure, Tony annoying you again sweetheart?" Jack smiled.

"No, it's Kyle, he sorta found out about us and flipped, so I want to give him some time to cool off" Jack nodded.

"Alright, he'll come around guys, not like your having sex" he laughed and they both nervously joined in. "Right?" He frowned.

"S-sure" Troy stammered.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, please tell me you haven't?" Jack warned.

"It just did dad, I swear it wasn't planned and it..." he was cut off.

"You idiot!" Jack yelled. "She is still a young girl, how could you do that to her?!"

"Jack, please don't yell at Troy, I wanted it too" she carefully stood up and held Troy's hand.

"Your sure you did? He didn't pressure you?" She quickly shook her head.

"I'd say it was the other way around" she giggled.

"I thought you were going slow?" He frowned.

"We are, that just happened dad, and we aren't going to get carried away again, I swear to you" Jack nodded.

"I believe you, separate bedrooms though" he pointed and Gabriella smiled.

"Thank you" she hugged him.

"Anytime sweetheart, Carlos wouldn't forgive me if I didn't give you the chance to prove yourself" she smiled and nodded.

"Love you Jack" Gabriella said as he kissed the top of her head. He was like her dad, he was Carlos' best friend and was there for her when he passed away. Just like Troy.

"Love you too Gabi" he smiled then left.

"I don't know whether to be happy or worried that you have my father eating out of the palm of your hand?" Troy teased as he helped Gabriella to sit again.

"Definitely happy baby" she smiled and Troy grinned. "What?" She asked.

"Did you just call me baby?" She blushed and nodded. "I liked it" he reassured her.

"I just thought... I mean you call me pet names..." she stumbled over her words.

"Babe, chill out alright?" She nodded.

"I'm kinda tired" she yawned. "Time is it?"

"Jeez, pretty late really" Troy announced as he checked his watch. "10:30pm" she gasped.

"Doesn't feel like it" she giggled. "Because the day has been so eventful" she smiled.

"Hmmm, you wanna go to bed beautiful?" She nodded. "Come on then" and without warning he scooped her up, bridal style, and carried her upstairs. He went to his bedroom and lay her on his bed.

"Separate rooms" she reminded him.

"I know, your having my room though" he smiled.

"Why?"

"The bed is comfier in here than the guest room" she smiled sweetly.

"Troy, I don't want to kick you out of your room..." he hushed her by kissing her.

"Shush up, your sleeping here end of" she giggled and nodded.

"Ok, what am I sleeping in?" She wondered.

"Nothing will work for me baby" he winked and she blushed.

"Troy!" She slapped his arm.

"Kidding baby, you'd freeze not having me here to warm you up" she gasped and hit him again.

"Stop it" they both laughed.

"Ok, ok, here have this" he handed her a clean T-Shirt of his.

"I want that one" she grabbed the one he was wearing.

"Why?" He frowned.

"Still smells of you so it will be like having you here with me" he smiled and removed his T-Shirt, handing it to her. He then went to change in the bathroom as she changed in his room. A few minutes later he entered just as she was tying her hair up in a messy bun.

"Night babe" Troy bent down and kissed her as she got in bed.

"Night Troy" she kissed his cheek softly. "I love you" he grinned.

"Love you too" he pecked her lips three times then left the room. Gabriella sighed blissfully as she settled down to sleep. She smelt the shirt and closed her eyes. Ok, so her brother kinda hated her right now but she knew him well enough to know he wouldn't stay mad forever. And as long as she had Troy she felt she could make it through anything. So even though their secret was out, and some people may look down on their relationship, Gabriella Montez didn't care one bit because it wasn't about other people.

It was about her and Troy.

Boyfriend and Girlfriend.

Being together.

**So... What did you think?  
**

**I got it up earlier than I thought:) Yay me! I think more reviews should come my way just because I got this up :P I am tired after my party but I didn't want to keep you guys hanging on such a big cliffy:)**

**So Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the amazing HSM!**

**Chapter 7 - Reactions**

Gabriella woke up the next morning to the feel of feather soft kisses on her neck. She smiled and enjoyed the kisses for a while and then giggled. The kisses stopped and she ended up gazing in her favorite eyes.

"Morning beautiful" Troy whispered.

"Morning Troy" Gabriella repeated.

"How'd you sleep?" Troy asked as he softly stroked her cheek.

"Like a baby" she giggled. "How about you?"

"Not as good as when I was layng in bed with you yesterday" Gabriella smiled.

"Awww, did you miss little old me?" She teased.

"Course I did baby, I always miss you when we are apart" Gabriella smiled softly.

"That is sweet Troy" he smirked.

"Sweet enough that it deserves a kiss before I leave for school?" She giggled and nodded.

Gabriella connected her lips to his and kissed him softly, holding his face in her hands. She pulled away and Troy smiled.

"Thank you baby" he said.

"Anytime" she giggled.

"Ok, I better go" he pecked her lips and stood up.

"Time is it?" She wondered, going to get out of bed.

"8:30am nearly and where the heck do you think you're going?" Troy answered making her get back in bed.

"I was going to get up" she giggled.

"You need to rest that ankle" he commented.

"Babe, I can't just lay in bed all day" she smiled.

"Yes you can" he told her.

"Troy..." he sighed.

"Fine, let me help you to the sofa" she smiled and Troy helped her up. She rested her weight on him and half hopped to the stairs. Troy then lifted her up and carried her down to the family room. He placed her on the sofa and got her a blanket. "You alright?" She nodded.

"Perfect, now get to school" he nodded and kissed her.

"I'll be home for lunch" she smiled and nodded.

"Ok babe, love you" Troy smiled.

"I love you too" Gabriella blew him a kiss and after repeating the actions himself he left for the morning.

Gabriella smiled and settled down to watch a bit of television. She could definitely get used to living with Troy. She then sighed, she missed Kyle too though. They have always been so close and it kills her to know he is disappointed in her right now.

**With Troy**

He parked in his usual space and groaned. Waiting at the entrance of school were his friends, Chad, Zeke and of course, Kyle. He got out, grabbed his bag from the back seat then locked the car. He smiled as he reached them but they didn't return the gesture. He sighed.

"Hey guys" he tried.

"So..." Chad started.

"Kyle, listen..." Troy got cut off.

"No, I listened yesterday and heard nothing good!" Kyle snapped. "You have taken my only sister from me" Troy laughed and shook his head.

"Kyle, I didn't take anyone, YOU pushed her away" Troy told him. "Now if you'll excuse me..." he said before pushing through them. "Taylor!" He called as he spotted her ahead with some of her friends.

"Oh, hey Troy" she smiled and the other girls had to hold in their sighs.

"How are you?" He smiled.

"Ok, have you heard from Gabs?" She asked.

"Yeah, she stayed at mine last night" Taylor grinned.

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Not like that Tay, separate rooms" she nodded.

"Ok, why did she stay over and where is she?"

"Long story, I'm sure she'll tell you, and she has a sprained ankle and needs to keep weight off it for a few days" he explained.

"Oh my gosh! Is she ok? How did that happen?"

"Again, I'm sure Ella will explain it to you" he laughed.

"Ok, I'll collect notes for her" Taylor smiled.

"Thanks, I'll meet you by my car after school to get them off you alright?" She nodded. "You're a star" he kissed her cheek. "Check you later"

"See you" she waved and then turned back to her friends.

She laughed and shook her head at the looks on their faces.

"Come on" she said before walking to class.

**With Gabriella**

She sighed out of boredom. Troy had been at school for a couple of hours and she so wish she'd stayed in bed, or at least brought his laptop down with her so she could surf the internet or whatever.

It was 11:00am which meant she had an hour until he would be home for his lunch. She smiled, she wished she could walk so she could make him something but she found it doubtful that she could even stand on her own. Her ankle was throbbing.

She focused her attention on the television and started to watch re-runs of the hills. She yawned and before she knew it sleep had over taken her.

* * *

Troy walked in his house and heard the television. He smiled when he entered the room and saw his girlfriend sleeping. He crouched down by the sofa and stroked her hair softly. She jumped.

"It's alright baby, it's just me" he smiled.

"Troy?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah baby?" She looked at him and smiled.

"I missed you" He chuckled.

"It's only been three hours babe" she smiled.

"Is that all?" She giggled.

"Your cute" he laughed then kissed her nose.

"You abandon me for three hours and all I get is that?" She pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

"Sorry baby" he kissed her lips sensually and pulled away slowly. "Better?"

"Hmmm" she smiled, her eyes still closed.

"Have you eaten?" Troy asked her as she opened her eyes.

"Nope" he smiled.

"What I thought" he laughed. "What would you like?"

"You" she pulled him so he was hovering over her and their bodies were close.

"You got me babe, I mean what do you want for lunch?" She smirked.

"I know what you meant and my answer is still the same..." she placed gentle kisses on his neck. "I...Want...You" she said in between kisses.

Troy groaned and she giggled seductively. He pulled himself together and got out of her embrace to stand and straighten his clothes up.

"Nope, food" he said sternly.

"Pfft, what kind of guy are you?" She pouted.

"One who loves you so doesn't want you to starve" he retorted.

"Fine" she huffed.

Troy laughed and left to go make lunch. After making sandwiches and drinks and getting some other snacks Troy put it out in the back garden and lay a blanket down. He then entered the family room and without explaining scooped Gabriella in his arms.

"Troy!" She squealed. "Put me down, where are we going?" She laughed.

"Lunch" he then slid open the doors and walked over to the picnic lunch. He placed her on the blanket and she smiled up at him. "I thought maybe you could do with a change of scenery" he smiled as he sat by her.

"Awww, who knew you could be romantic" she teased as he handed her a drink.

"This is nothing compared to how romantic I can be" he smiled.

"I believe you" she smiled. "I love you too" she added.

"I love you right back baby" he stated before kissing her.

They then had a lovely lunch together. They fed each other, shared sweet kisses and talked about everything and anything.

"So the guys aren't even talking to you?" Gabriella asked in shock.

"Nope, your brother well and truly turned them against me" he sighed. "But its ok" he shrugged. "Who needs friends right?" Gabriella could see through his smile.

"Babe, I know your upset, god my brother is so selfish!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Ella, chill baby, as long as I have you I really don't care" she shook her head.

"You may not care but I do!" She announced.

Troy smiled and sat closer to her, pulling her into his side.

"I know you care baby but please don't let him get to you, it will all work out I promise" he kissed the top of her head then looked at his watch. "Shoot, I gotta make a move" he said jumping up. He then helped Gabriella into the house, set up his laptop for her and left to go back to school.

* * *

Later that afternoon Gabriella was on facebook, posting some pictures of her phone of her and her friends and her and Troy. She was just about to write a caption for one when a voice startled her.

"Gabriella?" She turned and smiled.

"Hey Lucille" she said.

"What are you doing here dear?" She asked, sitting by her.

"Long story, maybe you should talk to Troy or Jack" she suggested.

"Okay..." Lucille said slowly. "What happened to your ankle?"

"Has something to do with me being here, something happened and Kyle flipped out and knocked me over, I landed funny and sprained my ankle" she explained.

"Oh my, what happened to make him do that?" She gasped.

"Seriously, we need to wait until Troy gets here" Gabriella insisted.

"So it has something to do with him then?" Gabriella nodded.

Lucille smiled at the young girl who is like a daughter to her. They hugged for a minute then she left her to it.

Gabriella sighed as she rested back against the sofa. She didn't even think about Lucille's reaction. She prayed she would be ok with this, she didn't think she could handle having another person she loved being against her.

She was brought from her thoughts by the front door opening and then shutting. She turned slightly and saw Troy walk in smiling. She nodded towards the kitchen where Lucille was stood.

"Hey mom" Troy called.

"Oh Troy" she smiled walking over. "How was school?" She hugged her son.

"Alright ma" he smiled.

"Good, now sit down a sec" he nodded and sat by Gabriella. Lucille sat across from them and smiled. "Ok, so, what is going on?"

"You mean you haven't told her?" Troy asked Gabriella who shook her head.

"Guys, your scaring me now, what is it?" Lucille frowned.

"Mom, Gabriella and I are sorta dating" he said simply.

"Wh-what?" She asked in shock.

"We're dating" he repeated clearly.

"Since when?" She asked quietly.

"A few days" Gabriella spoke up.

"Has anything 'serious' happened?" Lucille wondered, looking at her son.

"Once" he gulped.

"What?! Troy Bolton are you stupid?!" She yelled.

"Lucille, please calm down, it was a mutual thing and we have agreed it won't happen again" Gabriella said quickly.

"That isn't the point Gabriella" Lucille sighed. "Troy could get in trouble for this" Gabriella nodded.

"I know, that is why I am not willing to put him in that risk, trust me Lucille I wouldn't want him getting in trouble over me" Gabriella smiled.

"Mom, Gabriella and I love each other, that is why she is here actually, Kyle found us in a..." he thought. "Let's say a 'compromising' position and flipped his lid" he explained. "He hit me and knocked her to the ground and she sprained her ankle, he told her she had to choose and she said me, for some reason unbeknown to me" Gabriella nudged him and he chuckled. "So I offered for her to stay here, separate rooms dad has assured, until Kyle has calmed down and realized there is nothing wrong with us being together" Lucille smiled slightly.

"Are you mad?" Gabriella asked and Lucille shook her head.

"No sweetie, I am just shocked, although..." she trailed off.

"Although what?" Troy asked.

"I kind of always wanted you two to get together if I'm honest" Troy and Gabriella gaped at her.

"You did?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah, well I always 'thought' you would" she corrected herself. "You have always been so close and if I admit it, you look good together" she smiled.

"So, what does this mean?" Troy asked.

"You have my blessing to date..." she started. "On one condition..." Troy nodded.

"Anything" he promised.

"You take it slow, go on dates, learn about each other although you probably know everything..." she laughed. "And only then go to the next level again" she smiled.

"Thank you" Gabriella squealed. She hugged Troy who, along with his mother, was laughing at her excitement.

Lucille left the room after hugging her son and his girlfriend to go make dinner. Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders and squeezed them softly.

"She took that well" Gabriella stated.

"Hmmm, mom is good with shocking news" he smiled. "I still can't believe she always thought we'd end up together" he laughed.

"Me neither" Gabriella giggled.

"It's good for us though" Gabriella nodded her agreement.

"I think I'll find it hard to keep my hands off you though" she sighed, talking of their condition.

"Hey, she said the 'next level' meaning sex babe, she never mentioned anything about touching" he smirked and she giggled.

"Touché baby" she smiled and kissed him softly.

So, Kyle hated the idea, Jack was ok with it and Lucille expected it to happen. Now all they had to do was speak to Maria. Gabriella was going to talk to the guys about blanking Troy that was unfair, it had nothing to do with them so shouldn't make a difference to their friendship with Troy.

**So... what did you think? I'm not sure about this one myself... please let me know your thoughts :)**

**Reviews pretty please guys and girls :)**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the wonderful characters of HSM!**

**Chapter 8 - Telling Mom**

Gabriella sighed as she stood in front of the mirror in Troy's bedroom. She had been staying at his house for five days now and her mother had only just realised she wasn't home.

"Pfft, some mother" she mumbled.

"Talking to yourself babe" Troy smirked as he entered the room.

"Yeah, sorry baby" she giggled.

"How's your ankle honey?" Troy asked as he pulled her to him.

"A lot better sweetie" she smiled before kissing his lips softly.

Her ankle was healing well and she returned to school on Wednesday. She still felt uncomfortable putting pressure on it but if she limped it wasn't too bad. Today was a Saturday and Maria wanted to see Gabriella.

"Mother wants to see me" she announced.

"Hmmm..." Troy trailed off and pulled back a little. "When did she call?"

"Last night" she sighed. "I can't believe it took her this long to call" she shook her head.

"It's alright babe" he kissed her forehead. "You know what Maria's like" he tried to lighten the mood.

"I guess" she shrugged and turned back to doing her make-up in the mirror.

"Babe, how come she is getting to you all of a sudden?" He frowned, worried about her.

"I don't know, she just wasn't always like this, it's like since daddy died she doesn't want me and Kyle anymore" she confided.

"Baby, you know that isn't true, your mom loves you" he rubbed her shoulders.

"You think?" She asked as her shoulders started to loosen.

"Babe, of course, maybe you should talk to her about it?" He suggested.

"One thing at a time yeah?" She smiled turning to face hin.

"What do you mean?"

"I am going to tell her about us today" she said.

"Really? OK, well do you want me there?" He offered.

"No, you have plans with your dad, I'll be OK" she reached up and kissed him.

"You sure?" She nodded.

"Yep, now you go and have fun, I'll call you later" he smiled and kissed her before leaving.

* * *

Gabriella sighed as she entered her house. She closed the front door behind her and went to the family room where she heard voices. She wished she hadn't as sat there, playing on his X-box was Kyle with Zeke and Chad.

"Troy finally got rid of you?" He questioned coldly.

"No!" Gabriella snapped. "Mom wanted to see me" she informed her brother.

"Well, she is out with Tony so cone back later" he said to her.

"Excuse me?" She said with attitude. "You can't kick me out, this is my house too" she snapped as he stood up and faced her.

"You left remember?"

"You made me remember?" She mimicked.

"I didn't make you do anything!" He exclaimed.

"You said I had to choose between you and the guy that I love" she stated and Chad choked.

"The guy you what?" He asked in shock.

"Love..." she trailed off. "Of course you'd know we were serious if you'd listen to Troy instead of this idiot" she said to Chad and Zeke.

"Troy is never serious with anyone Gabs" Zeke announced.

"Well, Zeke for your information he is serious about me" she then glared at him. "It's your fault we're in this position anyway" he went wide eyed.

"Mine? How?" He frowned.

"You found out about Troy and I, threatened to tell Kyle so Troy dumped me, I got pissed slept with an asshole and then Troy made me feel better, we got back together, Kyle caught us and now here we are" she smirked when she saw Kyle turn to Zeke angrily.

"You knew about them?" Kyle asked through gritted teeth.

"I didn't know they were serious man" he held up his hands in defense. "He promised me they'd broke up" he insisted.

"You still should have told me" Kyle stated.

"I know that now dude" he nodded.

"Anyway, this was fun and all but I got a boyfriend to entertain" she winked at Kyle and left.

* * *

"Hey sexy" Troy greeted his girlfriend.

"Hey babes" she kissed him and smiled.

"How did she take it?" He asked as she sat by him.

"She wasn't even there" she laughed. "Had a fun run in with Kyle, Zeke and Chad though" Troy frowned.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Kyle was just being a dumb-ass and I let him know about Zeke knowing about us then left saying I had a boyfriend to entertain" Troy laughed and shook his head.

"A boyfriend eh?" He smirked.

"Hmmm" she nodded.

"Do I know this guy?" He wondered.

"Very well" she giggled.

"What's he like?" He played along.

"Gorgeous, sweet and caring, I love him with all my heart" she answered honestly.

"I love you too" he smiled before kissing her softly.

Gabriella moaned when he tongue entered her mouth and caressed hers. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. They were just leaning in for another kiss when Gabriella's cell rang. She groaned and answered it.

"Hello?" She sighed.

_"Gabriella? Where are you?"_ Gabriella rolled her eyes. (Gabriella/_Maria_)

"Troy's house mom, I did come over to see you but you were out" she said

_"I was at Tony's"_ Gabriella rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah, I didn't need you to tell me that" she answered.

_"Watch the attitude Gabriella"_ her mother warned. _"I will come to Troy's now"_ Gabriella sighed.

"Fine, bye" she hung up and smiled at Troy. "Maria is coming over" she smiled sarcastically.

"Great" he said sarcastically as she giggled.

"Sorry babe, you can go somewhere if you want" she smiled.

"Nah, I wanna spend time with you, we can go out to lunch when she leaves" he smiled and she nodded.

"Sounds good" Gabriella smiled.

They sat hugging each other for a while then the doorbell rang. Gabriella sighed as Troy got up to answer it. She heard him greet her mom and she could picture her mom's expression, pure lust. It was disgusting, she has never thought of her mom as a slapper but she was seriously thinking that right now.

She looked up as Maria and Troy entered and smiled. Her mom sat by her and gave her a hug as Troy went to make drinks. Gabriella turned on an angle to face her mother, ready for the questions.

"So..." she trailed off.

"Why are you living here baby?" Maria asked.

"Kyle hasn't told you?" Gabriella asked in shock as Troy re-entered with drinks and placed them on the table.

"All he said is that you guys had an argument, but Gabi, sweetie, you and Kyle always argue, why is this any different?" She asked.

"It was what we argued over" Gabriella muttered.

"What was that then sweetie?" Maria asked.

"Troy..." Gabriella trailed off as Maria looked up at the boy.

"You? Why did they argue over you?" Maria turned her questioning to the young man.

"Maria, Gabriella and I, well we are, kinda dating..." he answered.

"Your what?!" She exclaimed.

"Mom, calm down, it isn't a big deal..." Gabriella said.

"Not a big deal?! Not a big deal?! Gabriella Montez this is a big deal!" She shouted, standing up.

"It isn't" Gabriella said, standing up also.

"You are coming home!" Gabriella shook her head.

"Not until Kyle and now you I guess, accepts that I am with Troy, and nothing you or Kyle say or do will stop that" she hugged Troy's side as he stood up with her.

"I am your mother! You do as I say!" She shouted.

"Your my mother when it suits you!" Gabriella shouted back.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ever since daddy died you have changed, your always with that jerk of a boyfriend and doing everything but taking care of your children" she exclaimed. "Daddy would be ashamed of you" Gabriella gasped when Maria slapped her.

"You don't mention him" Maria warned.

"Why? Because your glad he is gone? Your happy with Tony? Please mother, we both know Tony is not even half the man my father was" Gabriella said as Troy looked at her red cheek.

"I think you should leave" Troy interrupted.

"I am not going anywhere without my daughter" Maria said.

"You think I am going to let her go anywhere with you?" Troy laughed and shook his head. "I do not think so, she is better off here with me and my family, god knows they love her more than you do right now" he said as he pulled Gabriella to him.

Maria glared at the two and shook her head.

"You have a week to get home" she warned.

"Or else what?" Gabriella tried.

"I will report this" she smirked.

"Report what? You can't prove anything" Troy laughed. Maria then huffed and left, slamming the front door beihind her. "You ok baby?" Troy asked softly.

"Course I am, like I care what she thinks, I stopped caring a long time ago" she announced and Troy smiled softly.

"How is your cheek?" He stroked it softly with his fingertips.

"Sore" she giggled. "But I'll live, least she didn't sprain my ankle like my so called brother" she sighed.

"They'll come around baby" he reassured her.

"You think?" She asked. Troy nodded and she sighed. "Sad thing is, I don't even think I'm that bothered" Troy smiled sympathetically at her. "The one person who's approval I want is not here to give it me" her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Awww baby" He held her to him as she let her silent tears fall. "I know you miss him" he whispered before getting an idea. "Let's go out" he said pulling away and wiping her tears.

"What? Where?" She smiled.

"Just follow me" he grinned and pulled her with him out of the front door and to his truck.

Gabriella laughed as Troy drove her somewhere, not caring where as long as she was with him. She realised where they were going after being int he truck for ten minutes. It was somewhere she never went. She sighed and caught his eye.

"Why are we here?" She asked when he parked up.

"You need to ask him, go ask" she frowned.

"Troy being here won't give me his answer" he shrugged.

"Maybe not, but it might help" he smiled. "Go on" he urged.

"Are you not coming?" He shook his head.

"I'll join you in a little while ok?" She nodded, kissed his cheek and got out of the car. She walked a few minutes to the grave and knelt down. She never visited the grave, she always went to the memorial bench, it wasn't as depressing.

"Hey daddy" she touched the grass under her knees. It killed her to know he was under the ground. "I hope you have been watching us, so you know what is going on, I wish you were here so bad, I know you'd tell me what to do, you'd help me make the right choice, How do I know what is right?" She asked. "You always said to follow my heart and my heart is with Troy, but what if my heart is blinded by the love and intense feelings? What if I make the wrong decision?" She let a tear slip out. "I need you to give me a sign daddy, I need you to tell me what to do" she cried as her hands dug in the ground.

She closed her eyes and cried quietly, not knowing where this came from. She was happy, happy and in love with Troy, then it took one comment from her mother to break her down. She didn't even care what her mom said, or was it that she didn't care what her 'new' mother said? Her old mother, the pre-Carlos' death Maria was lovely, the best mother in the world, but the post-Carlos' death Maria was a stranger to Gabriella, she wasn't the woman who brought her up.

Even Kyle had changed, he was too over-protective, he didn't let her breath, didn't let her live and have fun. He controlled her, took over her life and made all the decisions. Before their father died Kyle and Gabriella were like best friends. Now she didn't like him.

The only person who has stayed the same since that tragic day was Troy. He was the same with her. Treated her the same, loved her the same, cared for her the same, just like her father would have wanted.

"That's my sign..." she whispered, opening her eyes and smiling up to the sky. "It's Troy, of course it is" she smiled and stood up, she turned and saw him standing behind her, smiling also. "It's you" she whispered.

"What?" He frowned, confused.

"Your my choice, my life, your what my daddy wants for his little girl" she rushed over and threw herself in his arms.

"Did coming here help then?" He asked as she looked in his eyes.

"More than you know" she whispered. "I am in love with you Troy Bolton" she smiled.

"I am in love with you too" he nodded, leaning down and kissing her softly. He lifted her off the ground a little and she giggled when he started to spin her around. "Wanna head home?"

"With you, I'll go anywhere" Gabriella smiled before taking his hand and leaving, after blowing her daddy a kiss.

**So... What did you think? I know this is only short but I think if I add anything else to this chapter it will change the theme of it:) I'll try and make the next one longer if I can:)**

**How was your Christmas? Hope you all had a fabulous time:)**

**Reviews are the best gift a writer can get:)**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troy, Gabriella or any other characters from HSM mentioned:(**

**Chapter 9 - Acceptance**

Gabriella smiled and cheered as she watched the group ahead of her. Today was the day of the senior year's graduation which meant, yep Troy and Kyle and all their classmates were now school graduates.

It had been a few months since all the arguing and stuff happened. Kyle was still pissed about his best friend and little sister being together but eventually said that as long as he knew nothing about what was going on in the relationship he could handle it.

Troy's parents were amazingly supportive. They understood the two were in love and agreed to let them be together in their house as long as the relationship wasn't 'physical'. Troy and Gabriella both agreed to this, knowing it was just being together that was important. Of course they fooled around but they haven't slept together since that first time, both realising it was kind of rushed and happened out of raw passion rather than the love that both felt.

Maria was still being Maria. She stayed at Tony's more and more, to the point where she might as well move in. She still hadn't accepted Gabriella's relationship with Troy but Gabriella had decided that was probably because she was jealous as it was no secret she had the hots for him. Sicko.

Gabriella had moved back home a few weeks after her mother slapped her as that was when Kyle spoke to her about not liking her and Troy being together but accepting it was going on. They hugged and Gabriella agreed to move back home. She remembered the conversation with Troy about it...

_Flashback_

_"Babe? Ella?" Troy waved his hands in her face._

_"Huh?" She snapped out of her thoughts._

_"You alright baby?" Troy asked, concern lacing his voice._

_"Oh yeah, I just have something to tell you and don't know how...." She trailed off._

_"You can tell me anything" he smiled, sitting by her on the bed and holding her hands in his._

_"Promise not to get mad?" She asked with a pout._

_"How can I be mad at that?" He smiled kissing her pout._

_"I... Kyle and I spoke today" she started._

_"Really? How'd that go?" He asked._

_"He said he was still pissed that we're together but as long as he knows nothing about our relationship for now, he can accept it" Troy smiled._

_"That's great baby" he smiled. "So your moving back home right?" She gasped._

_"That is what I wanted to tell you!" She announced._

_"Why were you scared of telling me that?" He frowned._

_"I didn't want you to be upset and think I was choosing him over you" he laughed._

_"I know that isn't it babe, I know you love me like I love you and I am fine with you going back if it is what you want" They both smiled._

_End of Flashback_

"Hey sexy" Gabriella smiled at the voice and turned in his arms.

"Congratulations Troy!" She squealed, hugging him tightly as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

"Thanks baby" he placed her on the ground and kissed her cheek softly.

"Where's Kyle?" She asked. "What were you thinking about then?" He wondered.

"The day I told you I was moving back home" she smiled.

"Why?" He asked.

"I was just thinking about how things are now, I mean for us being accepted and stuff" she smiled.

"Alright, why were you thinking about all that?" She shrugged. "OK, but you're not regretting this right?" She laughed.

"Don't be silly" she ruffled his hair then leant up to kiss him softly. "I love you" she stated.

"I love you too" he smiled and kissed her softly before they were broke apart.

"OK, don't need to see that dude" Kyle told Troy who laughed.

"Congratulations Big Brother" Gabriella smiled hugging him.

"Thanks sis, you upset that I'll be leaving you soon?" He nudged her and she giggled. "Bet your gutted to see the back of Troy boy huh?" He laughed then went off to speak to someone.

Gabriella froze on the spot and Troy stopped mid laugh after what Kyle said. He turned a little and frowned at Gabriella's stance. He reached out and took her hand.

"Babe? What is it?" He asked.

"I... Your... Troy I never even thought about you leaving me" she said with tears in her eyes.

"What?" He frowned, hugging her close.

"You go to college soon, that means I won't be with you" she whispered.

"We can think about that when the time comes" he soothed her. "Come on, let's go home" she shook her head.

"You need to go celebrate your graduation with your friends, I'll just call you later" she smiled shakily due to her emotions.

"I need to make sure you're OK" he said seriously.

"I am fine babe, really, Kyle will flip if you don't go" she stated.

"You sure?" He checked.

"Definitely baby" she kissed him.

"I'll call you when I am finished OK?" She nodded.

"Alright sexy, go have fun" he turned to leave and she smacked his butt and he laughed at her.

"See you babe" he blew her a kiss and she blew one back.

* * *

Gabriella yawned and stretched as she got in bed later that night. It was 11pm and Troy still hadn't called nor had Kyle returned home. She guessed they were crashed out at Chad or Zeke's or something. She was just about to settle down when she heard a crash downstairs. She jumped up and looked at her door in fright. What was that?

She quietly and slowly crept out of bed and downstairs. She heard noises in the family room and she took a breath as she neared the door. She carefully took hold of the handle and pushed open the door. She sighed.

"Jesus guys" she breathed.

"Baby!" Troy exclaimed, seemingly drunk.

"Woah" Gabriella grabbed him as he stumbled. "Where have you guys been?" She asked her brother who wasn't quite as drunk but still there.

"Just to a party" he smiled. "Chill out" he told her.

"Chill out?! Are you serious? Look at him..." she exclaimed meaning Troy.

"He is fine, you've seen him pissed before" Kyle stated.

"Yeah, but he wasn't my boyfriend or responsibility then was he?" She argued. "Come on babe, let's get you to bed" she sighed, helping him 'walk', or in Troy's case, stagger up the stairs and to her bedroom.

Once she got him in the room and on her bed she sighed. She shut her door and then went to sit by him as he sprawled across her bed. She shook her head as she stroked his floppy hair.

"Look at you..." she mumbled.

"Baby?" He murmured.

"Yes Troy?" She smiled.

"I love you" he slurred as his hand caressed her thigh.

"I know babe, but we don't need to do that" she pushed his hand off her thigh and stood up.

"I want to show you how much I love you" he slurred, sitting up.

"Baby, I know how much, let's get some sleep yeah?" She smiled.

"Hmph" he flopped back.

"Troy, I doubt you could get it up never-mind actually stay awake to do that" she laughed as she started to undress him.

"I miss you" he mumbled.

"I'm right here" she smiled as she removed his pants.

"No, I mean miss you being with me at my house" she smiled as he rambled in his drunk state. "I loved waking up with you" he mumbled.

"Well, we are together now" she smiled as she got him into bed and under her covers. She shut off the light and locked her door before climbing in beside Troy. "I love you Troy Bolton" she whispered in the dark. She heard a snore escape him and she giggled as she snuggled into his side.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella woke up and smiled up at her sleeping boyfriend. She could guarantee he'd have the biggest hangover ever. She slowly crept out of bed and went down to get some water and paracetamol. She then walked back upstairs just in time to see her boyfriend waking up and groaning. She giggled and went back over to the bed after closing her door. Troy looked over at her as she made her way to him.

"Good morning sunshine" she laughed.

"El, not so loud please, I have an elephant sitting on my head" he groaned as she giggled and handed him the water and tablets.

"Here, take these, it'll get that elephant off your head" she teased.

"Thanks" he smiled softly as he took them from her and downed them and the water in one go. "How did I end up in your bed last night?" He asked a few minutes later when they were having a cuddle in bed.

"Someone had to take care of you" she smiled.

"Well, I'm glad it was you" he smiled. "I feel very taken care of" he murmured against her lips before kissing her softly. "I didn't embarrass myself right?" He asked when he pulled away. Gabriella bit her lip.

"I don't think so..." he groaned.

"What did I say?" He sighed.

"It wasn't exactly what you said more like what you did..." She trailed off.

"What did I do?"

"You kinda, tried to ummm... you know..." she trailed off.

"Oh god! I am so sorry baby" he said with an apologetic look on his face.

"Don't worry baby, it is seriously cool" she reassured him.

"OK" he sighed.

"You said something sweet" she remembered smiling.

"What...?" he trailed off.

"You said... 'I miss you being with me at my house, I loved waking up with you'..." she smiled. "Did you mean it?" She leant up on his chest and looked in his eyes.

"Of course I meant it, I really love you" he gushed as he stroked her hair from her face.

"I really love you too" she smiled before leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were snuggled up on the sofa watching a movie when Kyle came strolling in, looking like shit. Gabriella laughed and he glared.

"You feeling alright there?" She teased.

"Shut the hell up" he muttered.

"Dude..." Troy warned.

"What? Just cause she's your girl I can't argue with her?" He asked.

"You got that right" he smiled as he kissed the top of her head and Gabriella stuck her tongue out at her brother. "That goes for you too" Gabriella pouted and Kyle laughed.

Kyle soon left them to it as he went to get dressed and shower up. Gabriella looked at Troy and he looked back at her. She smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

"What was that for?" He smiled.

"Felt like doing it" she shrugged. He rolled his eyes and kissed her nose.

"Your so cute" he smiled.

"Thanks" she mumbled, crossing her arms and turning back to the television.

"What?" He frowned.

"What?" She asked back, not looking at him.

"Why are you in a mood? What'd I do?" He sighed.

"You said I was cute" she pouted, looking at him.

"Is that bad?" He frowned, being very confused.

"No, but it makes me feel like a little girl" she stated and he chuckled.

"Well, you most definitely are not a little girl baby" he kissed the side of her head.

"Hmph" she huffed.

"Would it help if I said you were beautiful?" She shrugged. "Gorgeous?" A smile slowly crept on her face. "Sexy?" She giggled and nudged him. "All better?"

"Much sweetie, I love you" she smiled.

"Love you" he repeated before kissing her softly.

They then settled down to finish watching the movie, happy to be in each others arms and spending all the time they could together before he left for college.

* * *

"My feet are killing me" Gabriella groaned as she flopped down on the sofa at Troy's house.

"Shop Till You Drop did you baby?" Troy chuckled.

"Definitely sweetie" she smiled.

"What did you buy?" He asked.

"Clothes and Cd's mostly, got you a going away present for when you leave for college" she grinned.

"Oh, what did you get me?" He tried to look in her bags.

"Ha, nice try babe, Tay has it" she laughed.

"No fair" he pouted.

"Awww don't be upset baby, you'll get your gift soon" she smiled.

"When?"

"Day before you go" she answered.

"That is ages off" he whined as she giggled at his childish behaviour.

"Your such a baby Troy" she stated.

"I am not!" He exclaimed as she giggled.

Troy then pulled Gabriella into his side and she snuggled into him. She had also just finished school for the summer and so far all she had done was shop with Taylor, snuggle with Troy and avoid all contact with her mother and Tony.

Her views on Maria had vastly changed. She now doubted whether she even loved her mother or not anymore. She thought it highly likely that the change in Maria was down to Tony. At first she thought it was due to the loss of her father but if it was she should have gotten back to normal by now. That is why Gabriella now blamed her mother's boyfriend for her change.

"You ok baby?" Troy broke through her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking" she smiled up at him.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He checked.

"No, I just want to sit here with you and forget about the whole world" she whispered before placing her lips on his.

Troy smiled and kissed her back, pulling her into his lap. Gabriella rested her hands on Troy's shoulders as his went through her hair. She ended up straddling his waist and letting their tongues dance together.

"Mmmm" she moaned into his mouth. This caused Troy to pull back and smile softly, stroking her cheek as he did so. "What?" She smiled.

"You" he just murmured.

"What about me?" She squeaked.

"Your just so unbelievably amazing in every way" he gushed as she blushed.

"Your too sweet to me Troy Bolton" she whispered.

"You deserve to be treated like a princess" he stated.

"You certainly do that" she smiled.

"That's because you are my princess baby" he whispered. "I am going to miss you so much when I go away" he said slowly.

"Shh, none of that" she placed her finger on his lips to quieten him.

"Baby, Ella, we need to talk about it" he said softly stroking her cheek again.

"I don't want to" she stated, getting off him and collecting her bags together.

"Where are you going?" He sighed, getting up also.

"Away from you, why do you have to spoil it?" She shook her head as she slipped her shoes on.

"Baby, don't leave" he sighed grabbing her arm.

"No, I have stuff to do anyway" she sighed.

"At least let me drive you then" she nodded and allowed him to take her bags and carry them to his truck.

The drive to Gabriella's was silent. She just stared out of the window in a daze as Troy took glances from her to the road. When he pulled up at her house she got her bags, opened her door, said a quick goodbye to him and left. He didn't get a kiss, a hug or an 'I love you' like he normally did. He groaned and slammed his hands on the steering wheel and frustration.

* * *

Gabriella entered the house and sighed as she dropped her bags by the door. She removed her shoes and hung up her jacket before going to place her bags in her room. She then flopped on her bed and groaned. Why did she just over-react? Troy was right, they needed to discuss this, but that is deep down one of the reasons she didn't wanna talk. She was scared that he would announce he wanted to 'see other people' while he was at college and she didn't think she could handle that.

"Hey sis" she looked at her door and saw Kyle.

"Hey Kyle" she sighed as he walked over and sat by her on the bed.

"You alright?" She shook her head.

"Troy and I got in a fight... or more like I flipped at him" she corrected.

"Look, I know I said I didn't wanna know anything about you or Troy and this relationship, but if you need to talk you know I'm here right?" Kyle said as he hugged her.

"I know Kyle, I love you" she smiled.

"Love you too sis" he kissed the top of her head. "So, what happened?" He asked as she went to put her new clothes away.

"He wanted to talk about when he leaves and I was scared to so snapped at him and left" she sighed.

"Why are you scared to talk about it?" Kyle asked.

"What if he wants to end us so he can fool around with all the 'hot college chicks' as you would put it" she wondered.

"Gabs, You really think Troy would go through all this stuff, meaning all the shit me and he guys and mom gave you both, just to end it for one night stands?" He asked.

"I guess when you put it that way..." she trailed off.

"I think you should get him over here and just talk to him" Kyle suggested. "I'm staying at Brooke's tonight and mom said she is staying at Tony's so you have the place to yourselves to talk" he smiled.

"Wow Kyle" Gabriella breathed.

"What?" He asked.

"Who knew you could be sensitive" she giggled.

"Shut up" he laughed before kissing her head and leaving to go to Brooke's.

Gabriella smiled and picked up her cell. She dialled Troy's number and sighed when it went straight to voice mail. She was about to dial it again when someone took her cell from over her shoulder.

"Jesus" she gasped turning to see Troy stood there. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Sorry for scaring you, I was about to come and see you when Kyle left and said I could come up" he smiled.

"It's alright baby" she hugged his waist. "I'm sorry for being a cow back there Troy, I was just scared" she admitted.

"Scared of what princess?" He asked, pushing some hair from her face.

"Talking about you leaving, I..." she hesitated and sat on her bed. Troy sat by her and took her hand.

"What baby?" He urged.

"I was scared that you wanted to tell me you wanted to break up, that you wanted to see other people when you go away, because I mean look at me..." she trailed off, standing up and holding her arms out.

"What?" He frowned.

"I am a kid Troy, just a silly little school girl, you probably want a real woman, a college girl..." she trailed off.

"What gives you the right to tell me what I want?" He asked, standing up.

"I just..." he cut her off.

"No, you had your say now listen to me" he demanded. "I love you, not because of your looks or your age or whatever..." he started. "But because you are the sweetest, most caring and amazing person I have ever met and you make my life good, you make it great" he announced. "Gabriella Montez, you are beautiful and your not a silly school girl, but even if that was true I would still love you, because my feelings for you run so much deeper than attraction, they are pure, true feelings of love and adoration" Gabriella felt tears well up in her eyes as she rushed to hug him.

"I love you Troy" she whispered.

"I love you too" he smiled. "I wanted to talk about visiting each other, calling and IM-ing each other while I'm away, not me leaving you" he stroked her cheek softly when she looked up at him. "I won't ever leave you" he whispered.

Gabriella smiled and leant up to kiss him. Troy bent his head down and kissed back. His arms went around her waist and he lifted her off the ground so their faces were level as they kissed. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. They kissed with all the love they felt until air became a need. Gabriella pulled back a little and gazed in his pools of blue.

"Stay with me" she whispered.

"Forever and ever baby" Troy murmured as he walked back to her bed and lay her down. He then lay next to her and she snuggled up to him.

The two then put on a movie and spent the rest of the evening cuddled up together enjoying each others company. They ordered take-out for supper, talked, laughed, kissed and caressed, until they eventually fell asleep at around midnight.

Gabriella's head was rested on Troy's chest as his arms were wrapped around her, holding her as close to him as possible. Both had content smiles on their faces and looked how they felt.

In Love.

**So... I had no idea what to do next for my story but then this thought came to my head:) So I think with this new idea I can maybe get one or two more chapters before I start to struggle again hehe **

**How did I do? Was it ok? A little drama there but not much:)**

**Please review:)!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troyella or any other characters from the amazing films that are HSM!**

**Chapter 10 - Loving You Is So Easy**

Gabriella smiled as she looked at her gifts for Troy. She decided to buy him another for keepsake. She placed the second gift she bought in a gift bag and placed it in the back of her closet with the other. She then heard a door open downstairs and ran down.

"Hey Gabs" Kyle smiled.

"Hey Kyle" she smiled. "Your still going out tonight right?" She checked.

"Yeah sis, chill out, you still get to do your surprise for Troy boy" he teased. "What is it by the way?"

"Yeah, like I will tell you, I know for a fact you would go and blab" he gasped jokingly and she giggled.

"True point though" he hugged her. "Are you OK about him going now?"

"No, but I am going to deal with it" she smiled.

"Will you miss me?" He smiled.

"Course I will" she smiled and hugged him again.

"Love you Gabs" he whispered.

"Love you Kyle" she smiled.

* * *

Gabriella smiled as she watched Troy playing basketball with the guys in her backyard. Troy, Kyle, Chad and Zeke were playing basketball whilst Gabriella, Taylor and Zeke's girlfriend Sharpay watched them and chatted.

"He is so hot" she announced as Taylor laughed.

"Gabs..." she sighed.

"What? You were thinking it" she told them as they both nodded.

"Uh-oh, girls thinking is never good" Troy teased as he sat by Gabriella and drank some of her water.

"Hey!" She slapped his sweaty chest and he chuckled before kissing her lips softly.

"Sorry baby" he whispered and she smiled.

"You better be" she nudged him and he laughed.

"Would I lie to you?" He asked in shock.

"Course you wouldn't" she smiled.

"Got that right" he smiled before kissing her again.

"OK, guys, what did I say about lovey dovey stuff in front of me?" Kyle sighed walking over.

"Sorry" Gabriella giggled, pulling away from Troy.

"Whatever, so..." he started. "What are you girls doing this afternoon?"

"Me and Zeke are going to the country club for a few days before he has to leave for college" Sharpay smiled.

"You not going college Shar?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, but a local one so I can stay home" she smiled.

"See, why can't you do that?" She slapped her brother and Troy's chests.

"Ow!" They both groaned.

"Stupid boys leaving me here" she pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

"Awwww" everyone laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"What are you up to for the rest of the day Kyle?" Taylor asked.

"Me and Chad are going to meet the ladies" he winked and she rolled her eyes.

"Need I ask" Gabriella giggled.

"What about you Troy?" Zeke smiled as he ate a cookie.

"I am going home to finish packing" he stated.

"Your still coming over tonight though right?" Gabriella checked.

"Course baby" he smiled and hugged her to his chest as she sat in between her legs. She had her back resting on his chest and stomach with his arms around her waist.

After talking and laughing for a little longer everyone went to do their own things. Taylor stayed with Gabriella to help her set up her surprise for Troy. At around 4pm everything was set up and after making sure no one was coming home Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks for the help babe" Gabriella hugged Taylor goodbye.

"That's OK, enjoy your time together Hun" Gabriella nodded.

"Call you tomorrow" Gabriella stated.

"You had better biatch" she smiled as she blew her a kiss and left.

* * *

It was now 7pm and Gabriella smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing her new, different shades of dark blue checked dress. It was about two inches above her knees and had two thin spaghetti was tight at the bust giving her a cleavage that wasn't too much but just enough to impress Troy, she though as she smirked.

She had her open toed plain navy blue heels on her feet and her hair was down in it's natural curls, just how Troy liked it. She had light make-up on as Troy preferred her with no make-up and had one simple, white gold necklace on to accessorise. As she was putting on lip gloss the doorbell rang. She smiled and hurried downstairs.

"Hey" she smiled as she opened the door to reveal Troy.

"Wow, baby you like amazing" he gushed as he kissed her cheek softly. "And I came dressed casual" he frowned.

"That's ok, I love how you look babe, come in" she took his hand and led him to the kitchen where a romantic dinner for two was set up.

"Baby, did you do all this for me?" He asked with a big smiled.

"I did this for us" she reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I wanted our last night together to be special" she smiled.

"Well, I love it" he kissed her softly. "I love you" he smiled.

"Love you too" she murmured before they both sat down. The food was ready and so the began to eat it.

It was a lovely meal of steak, potatoes and vegetables. Gabriella had also got Sharpay to bring a bottle of Chardonnay over earlier so they drank that as they ate. They talked, fed each other and just gazed lovingly at the other the whole time.

Once they had finished eating Gabriella moved them to the backyard where soft music was playing and it was lit up by candles that surrounded the pool and basketball court. Troy smiled as they sat on a blanket and he pulled her to his side.

"You are so amazing" he commented. "You make loving you so easy" he smiled.

"Good" she smiled before softly kissing him. He pulled her into his lap and she wound her hands in his hair. He moaned when she tugged on it slightly and then moved her hands down his chest.

She softly caressed down to the bottom of his T-Shirt covered chest then gripped the bottom of the clothing. Troy pulled away and looked in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked in shock.

"I want you to make love to me Troy, I need to feel it again, before you leave me" She whispered against his neck as she placed soft nibbles and kisses up and down it.

"Ella, baby, we shouldn't...." she pulled back and looked in his eyes.

"Please, I love you and I need to know you love me too" she said softly.

"Are you sure your ready?" He asked.

"I want nothing more than to do this with you" she smiled.

Troy then connected their lips and layed her down on the blanket. He hovered above her and pulled away from the kiss as she removed his T-Shirt. She smiled as he stroked a piece of hair from her face.

"Shall we go inside?" He asked.

"No..." she whispered. "Right here, right now, this is perfect" he smiled as he caressed her body over the material of her dress. "Undress me" she whispered against his bare chest as she placed kisses over it.

Troy reached for her zipper at the side of the dress and slowly undid it before sliding the material down her body. He trailed kisses down each new, revealed piece of skin. He then kissed back up her body as he threw her dress over his shoulder. He kissed her mouth softly as his hands massaged her exposed breasts and she moaned and arched her back.

Gabriella reached for Troy's jeans and slowly unfastened them before slipping them down his legs. She took her time, wanting this to never end. Being with Troy this way made her feel like she was apart of him, like he was apart of her, they were one.

Eventually, after a long time caressing each others bodies and finding each others weak spots, they were both naked and smiling at each other. Troy softly kissed her lips three times before speaking.

"I love you so, so much, my beautiful angel" he whispered. Gabriella's eyes filled with tears at his sweet words.

"I love you too" she smiled. "Make love to me" she whispered and he nodded.

The couple then made love under the stars. They took their time, wanting to feel the love, the passion all of feelings being together evoked in them. After a long, slow and sensual round of showing their love for each other they both exploded in a state of ecstasy that made them feel overwhelmed.

* * *

"Favourite moment?" Gabriella smiled as she lay in Troy's arms a little while later.

They had moved from the backyard and up to her bedroom. They were cuddled together and just talking about anything and everything.

"The day we admitted we wanted each other" Troy smiled.

"Out of the whole 18 years that is your favourite?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, you want to know why?" He asked as she nodded. "Because that was the day the rest of my life began" Gabriella smiled tearfully.

"Your are so sweet, I am going to miss you so much" she cried as she buried her face in his chest.

"Shhh, princess please don't cry, I will come and visit at every possible opportunity, and you can come and stay with me" he reassured her.

"It won't be the same" she exclaimed. "Troy, I only just feel like I got you, and now I am losing you and it hurts" she looked in his eyes when he lifted her head.

"You are not losing me, this won't be a goodbye, not for us" he kissed her passionately. "This will be a see you later OK?" She nodded and he kissed her again.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he smiled. Gabriella then remembered her gifts and got out of bed. She quickly threw on Troy's T-Shirt and went into her closet. Troy frowned and was about to ask what she was doing when she rushed back to the bed with two gifts in her hands.

"First of all this..." she handed him a small box.

"What's this?" He smiled as she sat close to him again.

"Why don't you open it and see?" She teased and he laughed, kissed her softly then started to open the gift.

Troy opened the box and smiled. Inside was a new, silver watch that looked like an expensive one. He looked at Gabriella and kissed her.

"This is great, you didn't have to get me anything though" he insisted.

"I know, I wanted to though, look at the back" he turned it over and saw an inscription.

_'Now you can count the minutes until we see each other again, Love Ella x'_

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"Baby I love it" he insisted and kissed her again.

"Here, this is just a little something to remind you of us" she smiled.

Troy smiled and opened the second gift. He turned it the right way around and smiled. It was a digital photo frame. It was going through loads of pictures of him and Gabriella and some of just her too.

"You can change the memory card to any you want, I just..." he cut her off with a kiss.

"I love the one that's already in it, this will be right by my bed, so that you are the last thing I see when I go to sleep and the first thing I see when I wake up" he announced as Gabriella smiled.

"You are the sweetest..." she paused to kiss him once. "Boyfriend a girl could have" she smiled. "Now I understand why all the girls chase you"she smiled.

"They won't ever catch me, your the one for me" he smiled. "My one and only" he whispered before kissing her softly but passionately.

Gabriella smiled against his lips and blindly felt for the gifts. She placed them behind Troy on the bedside table. Troy then removed his T-Shirt off Gabriella and his hands moved down her body and to her womanly space.

Gabriella moaned and arched herself upwards, pushing herself closer to Troy's 'magic' hands. Troy entered a finger slowly into her and she moaned as her lips parted from his.

"Oh my..." she sighed blissfully.

"Does that feel good baby?" Troy murmured in her ear as he hovered above her.

"Oh god that feels **so** good" she moaned as his hands continued to do whatever godly act they were doing in her nether regions.

Troy added another finger as his thumb pressed firmly on her clit. Gabriella moaned even louder and soon enough she shook and exploded. Troy licked his fingers clean as she breathed heavily.

"Oh... My... God" she gasped.

"You are so beautiful" he smiled as he watched her.

"I love you" she smiled.

"I love you too" he smiled kissing her.

Gabriella then climbed on top of him and ran her hands down his bare chest. She smiled at him softly as he watched her.

"I want to feel you inside me" she murmured seductively.

"I am not stopping you" he smiled and she giggled before lowering herself on to his member. Both moaned when he was inside her and smiled.

"Oh my god" Gabriella moaned, throwing her head back when Troy started to thrust up into her. She placed her hands on his chest and raked her nails down it.

"Oh god Ella" Troy groaned, bringing her head down so his lips could kiss hers passionately.

As there lower half's grinded together their tongues danced an all to familiar dance to the pair. Gabriella's hands continued to caress and claw at Troy's chest as his went through her hair. After a while of this Gabriella pulled her mouth from his when she felt her walls starting to clench.

"Tr-Troy..." she gasped. "I'm...I'm cummin babe" she moaned, throwing her head back as a bead of sweat trailed down the middle of her breasts.

"Me too baby, Oh god Gabriella I love you" he groaned.

"I love you too baby" she smiled through her breaths then shook and collapsed on top of him. Troy's seed spilt inside of her as her walls contracted, milking everything he had to offer.

They lay there in a sweaty heap for ages, just catching their breaths. When Gabriella's body was strong enough to move she rolled off him, sighing both blissfully and tiredly as she landed to his right.

Troy turned his head to look at her where he saw her smiling at him. He leant down to kiss her softly then pulled her to him so she was cradled to his chest. Gabriella rested her head there and drew imaginary patterns on the well toned flesh.

"Troy?" She whispered.

"Yeah beautiful?" He stroked her shoulder softly.

"You know that I am happy right? You know **you** make me happy?" She looked up at him.

"I know baby, you make me happy too" he smiled and they kissed softly. Gabriella yawned when they pulled away. "Get some rest" he whispered.

"I don't want to, I want to stay here talking to you, I want to spend as much time as possible with you" she said softly.

"Beautiful, I will be right here, sleeping beside you, and we can spend the whole day until I leave tomorrow together" she nodded and held him tight. "Sleep well my angel" he whispered.

"Love you" she whispered in a dazed voice, a sign sleep was over coming her tired body.

"I love you too gorgeous" he whispered, then he heard her breathing even out and saw she was asleep. He smiled, turned the light off at the bedside table and got comfortable, happy **his** girl was in his arms, where she belonged.

**So... What did you think of his gifts? Was it a good 'final' night together before he left?**

**Please review! And HNY:D**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the amazing film known as HSM! The O.C's do belong to me though :D**

**Chapter 11 - Tearful Goodbyes**

Gabriella stretched as she woke the next morning. She shut off her alarm but was shocked to see Troy already up. Where was he? She had purposely set her alarm for 8:00am to make him breakfast in bed. She was about to go investigate when her door opened and in walked Troy with mouth watering food.

"Good morning my beautiful girlfriend" he smiled, placing the tray down and kissing her softly.

"Mmmm, morning, why are you up?" She smiled.

"I wanted to make you breakfast in bed after the amazing dinner you made last night, and the fun activities you planned for dessert" she giggled as he winked at her.

"Well, I was actually going to do that for you, I set my alarm and everything" she pouted.

"Baby, you need to let me spoil you as well, I feel like you are always giving me stuff and surprising me and I hardly do anything" he explained as he got in bed, with the breakfast and popped a piece of the pancake in her mouth. Gabriella smiled as she chewed then spoke.

"Troy, you loving me is all I want" she then kissed him and fed him some of the pancakes.

They continued to talk and eat and feed each other for the next hour. After they had finished they ended up fooling around on the bed, kissing and caressing each other for what could be the last time for months.

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered as he kissed her neck softly.

"Hmmm baby?" He murmured as he kissed back up to her lips. She kissed back for a few seconds then pulled away slightly.

"You don't regret us do you?" She hesitated.

"Why do you have so little faith in me?" He asked with a frown.

"I don't, I guess I just can't understand why you would want me..." she sighed.

"Gabriella Montez, I want you because you are sweet, caring, loving... You are beautiful, gorgeous, sexy...." Gabriella smiled. "You are smart, funny and just so many other things I could mention, you always ask why I don't just go with a cheerleader or a college chick or something, and there is only one answer..." he smiled. "None of them are you" Gabriella kissed him tearfully.

She pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. She then pulled their lips apart and stroked his face softly.

"I love you Troy" she said with all her heart.

"I love you too baby, so much more than you could ever imagine" he smiled.

"I think you showed me last night" she giggled.

"Want me to show you again?" He smirked. "You know, just to make sure you're convinced?" She giggled and nodded.

"Couldn't hurt" she whispered in his ear before nibbling on it. That was all it took for Troy to flip her over and take her, make her his again, show her the love and adoration he felt for the girl of his dreams.

* * *

A few hours later, after two rounds of love making and then some more sleep the young couple walked downstairs, with the breakfast pots in hand. Gabriella washed them as Troy made sure he had all his things ready to go put in his bags at home.

When the washing up was done Gabriella walked up to her boyfriend and held him from behind via the waist.

"Do you really have to go?" She pouted and he laughed over his shoulder.

"I'm Afraid so baby" he turned and held her.

"Because, you know I'll still love you if you get a dead end job and no qualifications..." she smiled.

"Babe, please don't make this harder for me" he pleaded with his eyes. "I am already struggling with leaving you as it is" he sighed.

"I know I'm sorry" she smiled softly and leant up for a kiss. At that moment the door opened and in walked Kyle and Brooke.

"Whoa!" He said covering his eyes. "I did not just see my little sis and best friend making out" he groaned as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Kyle, chill man I'm leaving" Troy chuckled.

"I'm just pissing with ya man, you don't have to leave" he patted his back as he and Brooke walked around the two.

"Nah, I need to go finish packing the basics" he smiled and kissed Gabriella softly once. "You're still coming over in a bit right babe?" He checked.

"Course baby, I am just going to quickly straighten up my room..." she smirked, knowing he'd know it was the sheets that needed cleaning and he smirked back."Then I'll be right there" he nodded.

"Love you" he whispered.

"Love you back" she smiled and closed the door behind him as he left.

"Did he stay over?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah" she smiled at her brother, and then she noticed Brooke glaring at her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing" she smiled fakely.

"Whatever...." Gabriella mumbled. "I'm going to... urm... clean my room before I go to Troy's" she stammered.

"You only did it the other day" Kyle laughed.

"I never changed my bedding though..." she blushed.

"What? Yeah you..." Kyle then stopped and realized why she needed to do that. "Oh god..." she smiled awkwardly.

"I'll just go" she laughed then ran upstairs.

* * *

An hour or so later Gabriella had cleaned up her room and had a shower before getting re-dressed. She grabbed her bag and cell phone before leaving her room.

"Kyle?!" She called.

"Out back sis!" He yelled. She walked out and saw him and Brooke in the pool.

"I'm heading to Troy's" she smiled.

"Ok" Kyle smiled.

"See you later" she waved then left.

* * *

Gabriella walked to Troy's house so she had some time to think. She was so scared to say goodbye, to let him go. She knew he loved her, that she didn't doubt she was just afraid that the distance would strain their 'new' relationship.

She reached Troy's soon after her thoughts took over and knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes and was then greeted by Jack.

"Gabriella" he smiled hugging her.

"Hey Jack, how are you?" She greeted as they got inside.

"Ok, looking forward to getting rid of my lazy ass son" he joked.

"Oh come on..." she nudged him."You know you'll miss him" she smiled.

"Course I will, he is my best boxer" he stated.

"Deep Jack" she giggled rolling her eyes.

"I know" he laughed. "So I am guessing your here to see my son and not speak with me?" She nodded. "He's in his room" Gabriella smiled.

"Ok, thanks Jack" she started for the stairs and after going up a few steps she turned back. "By the way, I love talking to you Jack" he smiled and nodded.

"Right back at you" she giggled and ran up the rest of the steps.

Gabriella walked to the last door on the left of the landing and heard music from inside. She smiled and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in" she heard Troy's voice say. Gabriella walked in and saw him smile. "Hey baby" he rushed over and scooped her up.

"Ahhh, Troy!" She squealed as he spun her around.

"Sorry beautiful" he chuckled, placing her back on the floor.

"It's ok, I take it you missed me?" She smiled.

"So much" he smiled.

"Then the next few months will be torture" she giggled.

"Don't remind me" he sighed, sitting on his bed.

"Are you ok Troy?" She asked softly sitting by him.

"I'm just... I'll miss you so much and I know you'll miss me but at least you'll have my parents, and the girls and all that, I'm starting a fresh, totally on my own so I'm not going to have anyone to talk to about how much I miss you, I get it if that sounds totally girlish or whatever but I...." Gabriella cut him off with a kiss.

"Baby, you will meet new people" she smiled. "And your still going to be able to talk to everyone back here" she reassured him.

"I guess I just don't wanna leave you" he admitted.

"I don't want you to go either, but just think how good this will be for you baby, you'll be able to follow your dreams and do everything you want to" she smiled softly. "And I'm going to call you so many times you will get sick of hearing my voice" she joked.

"That won't ever happen princess" he smiled before kissing her softly. "But thanks, that helped a lot" she grinned.

"That's what I am here for sweetie" she replied.

"Hmmm, your here for a lot more than that...." he trailed off, placing kisses up and down her neck. Gabriella sighed happily and tilted her head back.

"Mmmm, Troy your dad is right downstairs" she mumbled.

"Then you'll have to keep your screaming to a minimum baby" Gabriella gasped and hit his shoulder.

"Hmph, just for that you are getting nothing from me" she smirked, standing up and going over to his mirror.

"Ella...." he groaned."I am not going to see you for ages!"

"I'm not going to see you either" she retorted as she walked back over to him. "But hey, just think how much fun we'll have catching up when you come visit" she murmured in his ear.

"Oh..." he groaned."You drive me insane!" He called after her as she walked out of his room.

"That's why you love me!" She sang back as she descended the stairs. She entered the kitchen and smiled at Lucille. "Hey Lucie" she hugged her.

"Gabriella, honey, when did you arrive?" She smiled.

"About ten minutes ago..." she answered.

"Where is my darling son?" She laughed.

"Upstairs sulking" Gabriella giggled.

"I am not sulking" Troy's voice called from the doorway.

"Sure..." Gabriella said slowly as she turned to face him.

"I'm not!" He exclaimed.

"You are so cute" she giggled walking over to him and hugging his waist.

"Right back at ya gorgeous" he kissed the top of her head. "So, Ma what are you baking today?" He smiled.

"Cookies, I am making a big batch for you to take with you, and some homemade meals too, don't want my boy going hungry" she pinched his cheeks as he groaned.

"Mom...!" He groaned and both she and Gabriella laughed.

"Sorry honey" Lucille apologized. "Why don't you and Gabriella go and 'chill' in the lounge whilst I finish these" she suggested.

"Ok mom but please don't ever say 'chill' again" Troy teased and ducked as she went to slap his head.

"You're not too big for a slap" she warned.

"Don't worry Lucie, I got it" Gabriella then smiled sweetly at Troy and slapped the back of his head.

"Hey!" He frowned rubbing his head.

"Don't be rude to your mother" Gabriella mock scolded and he pouted as Lucille laughed.

"Hmph, and I thought you loved me" he walked out and Gabriella looked at Lucille as they both rolled their eyes then laughed.

Gabriella then followed the direction Troy went in and saw him sitting on the sofa, flicking through channels on the television. When he noticed her he pouted and she giggled.

"Awww, you're not really mad at me are you baby?" Gabriella said as she fluttered her eye lashes at him. Troy grinned at her and kissed her cheek.

"How can I be mad at you beautiful?" He asked as she giggled.

"I have no idea" she answered as he laughed.

"Give me a kiss" he stated.

"Is that a request?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Nope, it's an order now do it" she giggled as Troy pulled her to him and they kissed.

Troy attempted to pull Gabriella into his lap but she pulled away from him and shook her head with a smile on her face.

"What?" He asked.

"Not so much babe, your parents could walk in" she smiled.

"Fine" he sighed and turned back to the television.

"Babe..." Gabriella sighed. "Troy? Babe please don't be in a mood with me" she sighed.

"I'm not, see..." he smiled at her and then turned back to the television.

"Troy?" He sighed and looked at her.

"Ella, seriously babe, I am ok, I guess just a little tired" he smiled and took her hand.

"Well, should I go and let you get some rest before you got to college?" She wondered.

"No!" He said quickly, turning to face her fully. "No, please don't go, I want to spend as much time with you as possible before I leave" she smiled.

"Ok, well why don't we go have a lie down together? We'll still be with each other" she smiled as he nodded.

After telling his parents where they were going the two lovers went up to Troy's bedroom and after shutting the door got on the bed. Gabriella snuggled into his side, her head on his chest as his right arm went around her and his left hand held her right one.

"When do you think you will be able to come visit?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm not sure princess, I guess it depends on the work load" he smiled softly.

"Yeah, I guess" she shrugged.

"But, if I can't get back before your next break from school you could always come and stay with me" he suggested.

"Yeah? You'd want me to come and stay with you?" She smiled happily.

"Of course silly girl, I'd have you stay all the time if you didn't have school" he kissed her head.

"I'd happily come and stay with you" she smiled as she closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.

"I'd happily have you" he chuckled. "Gabriella?"

"Hmmm?" She mumbled.

"I love you" she looked up and smiled.

"I love you too" she mumbled as she rested her chin on his chest.

"Are you still scared? About me leaving?" She nodded. "Why? You do trust me right?" She sat up and turned away slightly.

"It's not that Troy, not at all, I trust you with all my heart..." she trailed off.

"Then why do you keep thinking I'm going to find some college chick and leave you?" He asked, sounding hurt.

"It's not you babe, it's the girls I don't trust, have you seen yourself lately?" She asked him. "You are well fit!" She teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny" he muttered.

"But seriously Troy, you do believe it is you I trust don't you? I just wish I was there to warn girls off of you" she kneeled behind where he was now sat on the bed and put her arms around his neck.

"I believe you, just know that if any girl does come on to me I'll think of you and shake them off" she giggled and nodded.

"Good to know baby" she kissed his neck. "What time do you go?" She whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"I need to set off at 4 o'clock-ish" he answered.

"So we've only got 2 hours left" she stated.

"Yeah..." he trailed off.

"I really am going to miss you so much" she announced.

"Me too baby girl, but let's not get all doom and gloom, why don't we go for a walk?" He suggested, standing up and taking her hands as she knelt on the bed still.

"Where?" She smiled as she got off the bed.

"Just somewhere, how about the park?" She nodded.

"Ok, let's go" she smiled and led him out of the room.

* * *

After telling Troy's parents where they were going the young couple left his house. They arrived at the park after a five minute walk and started to walk around the grassy parts. They walked, hand in hand, for ages without speaking. Neither wanting to say what was on their mind as both were thinking of the one thing that was killing them: goodbye.

Ok, so he was only going to college and he would be back all the time visiting but for a couple, who had only just got people accepting them and who had always been there for each, even before dating, it was a big deal being apart, especially as the relationship was new.

Gabriella looked at Troy as he gazed ahead, deep in thought and she smiled. He was so handsome, sexy, cute and so many other things. She did trust him, she meant that, but she was still worried. How easy would it be for him to stray? What if at one of his weakest or loneliest moments a girl came on to him and he caved? What if he slept with someone at a party? What if something happens to make him see that this relationship isn't worth the effort?

"Baby?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Troy.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?" He frowned. "You were pretty deep in thought" he commented.

"I was just thinking, I really don't want to upset you babe but I can't stop thinking about..." she trailed off.

"The trust thing?" He guessed as he sat on a picnic table. Gabriella stood in front of him and nodded.

"I just... What if... How do you know that once you are at college and you are settled in that you won't decide that being single is for the best? How do you know that you won't be tempted by the girls there?" She asked through her ramble.

"Ella, I won't lie to you, I probably will be tempted but I'm a guy what do you expect? Just because the temptation is there though it doesn't mean I will do anything about it" he took her hands and pulled her to him so she was stationed between his legs. "Please don't ever feel that you can't talk to me about this stuff ok?" He bent his head to look in her eyes. She nodded and looked up slowly.

"You're not mad at me are you? For thinking that stuff?" He laughed.

"Of course not baby, I want you to tell me when you are feeling like this, I expect you too, in a relationship you're supposed to be there for each other and I plan on being there for you always" he hugged her to his chest and she knelt on the bench below his feet as she settled between his legs. She buried her face in his stomach and he felt it get wet. "Awww, princess please don't cry" he soothed her, stroking her hair.

"I'm s-sorry" she cried. "I just can't believe you are actually going, I know I am over-reacting because I will see you soon but I just... I'll miss you so much" she rambled.

"Shhh, I know baby, I feel the same, but just know as long as we stay strong and remember to tell each other everything then we will be ok" she nodded and held him tighter.

They stayed like that for ages, just holding each other. Their embrace was full of the love they felt for each other and the feelings they felt about him leaving. They were broke apart a few minutes later by a voice.

"Hey guys" it was Chad.

"Hey" Troy smiled as Gabriella looked up and dried her eyes.

"Gabs? What's wrong?" He panicked.

"Nothing" she smiled.

"You've been crying" he stated hugging her. "What's happened?"

"She's just a little upset about me going to college this afternoon" Troy answered.

"Oh shit, that's today? Man I'm sorry, I totally forgot" Troy laughed.

"No sweat, I wanted today for just us two anyway so I haven't really noticed" he stated.

"Alright, well Gabs, you know I'll still be here" she looked up.

"Really?" He nodded.

"I'm going to the local college remember? So I'll be travelling there and back every day, will only take twenty minutes or so" he smiled.

"So, not everyone is deserting me then" she glared playfully at her boyfriend.

"Hey, I can't help it if my scholarship was for a college in LA" he laughed.

"I'm kidding baby, I am happy for you" she smiled. "I'm proud of you" Troy smiled back at her.

Chad stayed talking to the couple for a little while before leaving them alone. Troy then held Gabriella close and kissed the top of her head.

"How long does it take to get to LA?" Gabriella asked.

"Driving it is just over 11 hours" he answered.

"So that's why you're flying?" She asked as she looked up.

"Yeah, I didn't fancy an 11 hour drive on my own" he laughed.

"I get it, so how long will it take you to get there?" She wondered.

"Urm... I don't know, about 5 hours or so" he answered.

"So I have to go that long without talking to you?" She pouted.

"Babe, it will fly by" he chuckled before kissing her.

"I guess" she shrugged.

"Just know the whole time you'll be in my head" he reassured her.

"And your heart?" She whispered.

"Always my angel" he smiled and she returned the expression before kissing him softly. "We need to head back" he sighed.

"Ok, come on" she smiled shakily and they walked back in silence.

* * *

4 o'clock came all too quickly for Troy and Gabriella. They were now stood outside his house hugging each other tight. Gabriella was sobbing into his chest and gripping his shirt in her hands as he tried his best to hold in his tears and comfort her. Jack was putting his bags in the car and Lucille was getting the food ready to take.

Troy tried to pull away from a sobbing Gabriella but it proved to be harder than he thought.

"Baby, Ella, I need to go" he whispered.

"No, I need you" she cried.

"I'll be back before you know it" he pulled her face to meet his and as they kissed he could taste the salty tears. "Please don't cry" he whispered against her lips.

"I'm sorry" she pulled away and wiped her face. "Go have fun" she smiled. "Don't party too much and focus on your work" she said in her best strict voice.

"That's my girl" he chuckled, kissing her nose. He then hugged his mum and kissed her cheek before getting in the car with his dad.

"I love you Troy Bolton!" She called as he smiled at her.

"I love you too Gabriella Montez!" He repeated before blowing her a kiss.

Gabriella blew one back then the car drove away. She and Lucille both waved and once the car was out of sight Lucille hugged Gabriella to her side.

"He'll love it there" Gabriella stated.

"Not too much I hope" Lucille laughed and Gabriella nodded her agreement.

"I think I best go home" Gabriella said.

"Nonsense, you are staying for dinner" Lucille told her and pushed her inside as Gabriella giggled and nodded.

Ok, Troy wasn't here but she knew that as long as she had his family then it would be good enough. It wouldn't fill the emptiness inside that she felt now he was gone, but it would help her cope until his return, which hopefully would be sooner rather than later.

**So... Troy is gone :( Will Gabriella be ok without him? How long will it be until he can visit? Will they make it as a couple? Find out next time :D**

**Please review! They make my day :D**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from HSM!**

**Chapter 12 - Being Apart**

Gabriella sighed as she got in the bath tub. It was full of warm water and bubbles, just what she needed. She was incredibly tense and miserable. Troy had been gone two weeks and although they spoke as often as they could on the phone it wasn't enough for her.

On top of Troy going Kyle had left too. He went to college about three days after Troy left and that was the day her life went downhill. She was now, basically, living on her own.

Maria had moved the majority of her things in Tony's and said she was going to be staying over more. Like Gabriella cared. As the house was already paid for Maria had no problems with Gabriella living in it alone.

Lucille had insisted she stay with her and Jack but Gabriella couldn't. She loved this house; it was the last place that held happy memories for her of Carlos. She knew that she would get used to it, I mean Maria did still sometimes stay over so technically, in the eyes of the law, she wasn't living alone. Maria made sure that wasn't an issue by staying over at least one night a week. One night too much if you ask Gabriella. She would rather be alone in this big house than spend a night with her mother and the vile Tony.

Gabriella's thoughts were broke when her cell rang. She dried her hands on a towel and picked it up off the floor. She smiled as she answered.

"Troy" she whispered. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Hey baby, are you ok?"** He sounded worried.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good babe..." she lied. In all honesty she hated her life right now. Her dad and best friend was dead, her mother really couldn't give a crap, and her boyfriend was in another state as was her big brother and her friends were all on family vacations before school started back up. One word described how she felt: Lonely.

**"You sure? You sound a little down"** he stated.

"I'm fine, missing you like crazy but I am ok" she reassured him, last thing she wanted was him worrying about her.

**"Oh, baby I miss you too, what have you done today?"** He asked.

"Nothing really, cleaned the house a little" she answered.

**"So you've been on your own? All day?"** He sounded a little upset.

"Yeah, but it was good for me to get things done babe, please don't worry about me I am a big girl and you'll be home for a visit before you know it" she tried her best to sound positive. Thing was, she didn't know whether it was him she was trying to convince or herself.

**"Ella..."** he groaned.

"Wildcat, I am ok, seriously..." she stated."So, enough about me how is college life so far?" She smiled, genuinely interested.

**"Eh ok I guess, classes don't start until next week though" **he announced.

"Why did you have to go so early then?" She wondered.

**"To meet the dean and head of halls, to sort out schedules and all that official stuff"** he sighed.

"Oh that sucks, but hey at least that is one less thing to worry about when your studying babe" she told him.

**"Yeah I guess, I miss holding you in my arms" **Gabriella's eyes filled with tears.

"I miss you holding me too" she tried to not let her emotions show.

**"I love you"** he whispered.

"I love you right back times a million Wildcat" she whispered as her tears fell.

**"Are you crying?" **He asked with concern in his tone.

"No..." she sniffled.

**"Baby girl yes you are, please don't get upset, I hate to think of you there with no one to comfort you"** he sounded wounded.

"I'm s-sorry, I am just..." she trailed off and got out of the bath, she wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and went to sit on her bed.

**"Just what? Princess you need to talk to me" **he insisted.

"I don't want you getting all worried and panicky though" she said softly.

**"Ella, baby, I will be more worried if you don't tell me what is making you so upset"** he informed her.

"I guess..." she trailed off.

**"Talk to me beautiful..."** he whispered.

"I feel so lonely..." she started."You're in LA, Kyle is in NYC, Tay and the girls are on vacations with their families, Mother doesn't even live here anymore..." Troy cut her off.

**"What? Maria doesn't live there?" **He panicked.

"Well, she stays over once a week so officials don't catch on that I am living alone, but she has basically moved in with that idiot" she sighed.

**"Oh god, baby please go and stay with mom and dad"** he pleaded.

"Troy, I can't do that, I will be ok, I just need to get used to it" she explained.

**"Ella, your 16, you can't live on your own!"** He told her.

"Troy, I can and I will, sorry if that worries you or whatever but I am not burdening your parents with this, this is why I didn't tell you!" She exclaimed.

**"I'm bloody glad you did! Gabriella don't be stubborn and accept my mom's help!" **

"I'm not being stubborn! I just need to take care of myself!" She exclaimed again.

**"Gabriella..."** she cut him off.

"No Troy! I will be fine, just..." she sighed. "Look I better go" she said.

**"Do you have to?"** He sighed.

"Yeah, I'm tired and just wanna crash" she told him.

**"Ok, well... urm, I'll call you tomorrow?"**

"Sure Troy, whatever you want" she said quietly.

**"Ok, well, sleep well baby"** he said softly.

"You too, night Troy" she heard him sigh.

**"I love you"** he told her.

"I know, love you too" she said before hanging up.

Gabriella sighed and then stood up to get ready for bed. She changed into some shorts and one of Troy's T-Shirts that he left for her. She then got into bed, knowing all the doors were locked and she put on her television. She decided to watch a movie and decided on a classic 'The Notebook'.

* * *

Gabriella woke up to the sound of her cell. She looked at the time and groaned. Who the hell was calling her in the middle of the night? She answered sleepily.

"Hello?"

_**"Hey Gabs"**_ it was Chad. (Gabriella/_**Chad**_)

"Chad? Why are you calling at 11:30pm?"

_**"Were you in bed?"**_ She nodded.

"Yeah, I got an early night" she answered through a yawn.

_**"Sorry, but I am outside and you need to let me in"**_ she frowned and hung up. She went downstairs and as she unlocked the front door she was met by Chad with two hold over bags.

"Urm... what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm moving in" he smiled, holding up his bags.

"You're what?!" She asked in shock.

"Yeah, Troy called Kyle and told him you were living on your own so Kyle got pissed off at your mom and had an argument with her, telling her to stay away from you because she was wrong then he called me and asked me to move in to look out for you" he explained, smiling. He dropped his bags and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "So, where do I sleep?" She laughed.

"Urm... take your pick I guess..." she said, kinda speechless."So wait, Kyle called mom? And said what?" She frowned as she helped him carry his bags upstairs.

"He didn't tell me really, you're best calling him Hun" he smiled.

"Ok, well, you can sleep in this room" she opened the room that used to be Troy's. "It was Troy's but he obviously won't be needing it" she smiled.

"What about when he visits?" He asked.

"Urm... he doesn't stay in here" she mumbled.

"Ah. I got you" he winked and she giggled.

"It will be kinda fun having you here, you have to promise me one thing though..." she pointed at him.

"Name it" he grinned.

"No over-protective stuff" he nodded.

"This will be sweet!" He grinned.

"Ok, well I am off to bed" she laughed.

"Alright, night Gabs" he hugged her and she waved before going back to bed.

She got under the covers and grabbed her cell. Her wallpaper was a picture of Troy she took the day before he left. She smiled and started to text him.

_'So I here you and Kyle have been talking about me? Chad has arrived lol Thank you babe, I am sorry for being off with you, I didn't mean it, forgive me? I love you xxxx' _she then lay back and placed her cell by her pillow.

She closed her eyes and just as she was drifting to sleep her cell buzzed. She picked it up and smiled at the text.

_**'Sorry baby, I couldn't let you be alone though:( Of course you're forgiven; there wasn't even anything to forgive:) I'll call you in the morning; have sweet dreams my angel:) I love you, Wildcat xxxx' **_

Gabriella smiled and settled down to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella woke up at around 9:00am. She yawned and stretched before getting out of bed. She went to her closet and looked at what she could wear. Today Sharpay was coming over and the two were going shopping. Since that day Sharpay spent the afternoon at her house they have gotten really close and she has been like a big sister to Gabriella.

She hadn't really seen her that much lately as Sharpay was getting ready for college. She was going to the U of A with Chad. He was doing sports and she was doing drama.

Gabriella decided on her three quarter length, white jeans, a flowy top that had long white sleeves and green and pale yellow middle which buttoned all the way up. She put on her black and white flats then went to her mirror. She left her hair natural and just put on a hint of blusher before she felt ready.

She grabbed her bag and once she knew she had her cell, money and keys in it she went downstairs. She made herself a glass of orange juice and a slice of toast then sat at the breakfast counter. A few minutes later Chad walked in, wearing just his plaid PJ pants.

"Morning Gabs" he yawned.

"Morning Chad" she smiled. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby" he smiled. "How about you?" He asked as he made some coffee.

"Good, I felt safer in some way, you know having you here" she smiled.

"That's what I'm here for" he kissed the top of her head then sat across from her.

"So, have you spoken to Troy since he left?" Gabriella asked as she sipped her juice.

"Not much, I've spoken to Kyle more" he explained.

"How come?" She frowned.

"His line is always busy when I call" Chad laughed.

"Yeah, that's probs me" she giggled. "We talk for hours on the phone sometimes" she admitted.

"That's good, it shows you're still strong" Chad smiled.

"I guess" she sighed.

"You are ok right?" Chad checked.

"Course, now your here" she smiled then placed her glass in the sink. The doorbell rang a few minutes later and Gabriella went to answer it.

"Morning Hun" Sharpay hugged her.

"Morning Shar" Gabriella smiled.

"You ok?" Gabriella nodded. "What was that?" Sharpay frowned when she heard a bang.

"I have a lodger" Gabriella giggled. At that moment Chad walked out.

"Hey Shar" Chad smiled.

"Chad Danforth? What are you doing here?" She smiled.

"I'm living here, Troy and Kyle didn't want her here alone, How's Zeke?" He asked.

"Good, he is loving college life" she smiled.

"Good stuff" he smiled. "You going out?" He asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, oh shoot you'll need a key" she remembered. She went into a drawer and pulled out a spare key. "Here you go" she handed it him.

"Thanks, have fun ladies" he smiled before going back upstairs.

"Poor you girl" Sharpay laughed.

"What?" Gabriella smiled as they left.

"Living with Chad" they both laughed.

"Awww, no he's a sweetie, always been there for me" Gabriella smiled as they got in Sharpay's car.

* * *

Gabriella and Sharpay had been shopping for a few hours now and decided to get some lunch. As they sat in a deli bar waiting for their orders they drank hot chocolates and talked.

"So, how is college?" Gabriella asked.

"Ok, a kinda miss school though" she admitted.

"Can I ask you something?" Gabriella checked.

"Go ahead" Sharpay smiled before sipping her drink.

"Well, why were you never like this at school?" She asked.

"Like what?" Sharpay laughed.

"Well... nice" she said simply.

"I don't know" she laughed. "I guess I wanted everyone to like me so much that I turned into a bitch" she shrugged.

"Well, I think your fun" Gabriella giggled.

"Awww" Sharpay teased as they both laughed.

Their food arrived soon after and both happily tucked in. Gabriella was eating a chicken; bacon and sweet corn melt Panini with salad. Sharpay was having a cheese and tomato baguette with salad.

"So, how many times have you spoken to Troy boy?" Sharpay smirked.

"I've... urm... lost count" she giggled.

"Me and Zeke are the same, god its weird them not being here isn't it?" She sighed.

"It is totally weird" Gabriella smiled. "If I'm honest... I hate not having him here" she sighed, putting her fork down.

"Awww, he'll be back soon" Sharpay scooted round and put her arm around her.

"I just feel really insecure, like what have I got that would make him want to or need to come back to me?" She felt her eyes getting teary.

"You have his heart" Sharpay smiled. "Sweetie, Troy is not the kind of guy to pick you up and put you down whenever he feels like it, I know there were always rumors about him being this big playboy at school and yeah, ok he probably did have one night stands but no more than any other guy his age, babe he loves you and I know for a fact he won't leave" she reassured her friend.

"I know, I do trust him and I know he loves me, but I just can't help feeling this way and it annoys me" she exclaimed.

"Well, I think you should have a talk to him next time he calls" Sharpay smiled.

"Maybe... I guess I'll see how I feel" she smiled.

"You know, he'll be crushed if he thinks you feel you can't talk to him?" Gabriella nodded.

"I know, I have known him my whole life and I've always been able to talk to him, but now that we are dating it changes things, before I was just his best friends sister but now I am his girlfriend, being in a relationship changes everything" she sighed.

"I know Hun" Sharpay smiled softly.

* * *

At around 3pm the girls headed home. They had bought themselves clothes mostly and Sharpay also bought Gabriella something to cheer her up. She dropped Gabriella off, apologizing but saying she had to head home. Gabriella smiled and said it was fine.

When she got inside Chad was on the house phone and she smiled.

"Hold on dude, she has just walked in" he said on the phone. "Gabs, Kyle wants you" she smiled and rushed over.

"Kyle?" She smiled happily. (Gabriella/_**Kyle**_)

_**"Hey sis"**_ she squealed.

"How are you?" She asked.

_**"Ok thanks"**_ he chuckled. _**"How are you doing?"**_

"Good now Chad is here" she sent a smile towards her brother's friend. "What happened with mom?" She remembered to ask.

_**"Pfft... she is a right bitch Gabs, I told her I was upset she had left you on your own to be with that idiot and she told me to watch what I say so I just told her dad would be ashamed and that you are better off without her"**_ he explained.

"Well, thanks I guess" she giggled. "And thanks for getting in touch with Chad" she smiled.

_**"Anytime, need to make sure my little sister is being taken care of"**_ she giggled.

"Well, I am, so you don't need to worry" she smiled.

_**"I'll always worry about you"**_ he laughed.

"Well, you know what I mean" she giggled.

_**"Yeah, look I gotta go but I will call you tomorrow or something alright sis?" **_She nodded then realized he couldn't see her.

"Yeah, alright Kyle" she answered.

_**"See you"**_ she smiled.

"Bye" she said before hanging up.

* * *

Gabriella had just finished putting her purchases away when her cell rang. She ran out of her closet and rushed to the bed. She picked it up and immediately answered.

"Hey baby" she squealed.

**"Hey you"** Troy chuckled down the line. **"You seem happier" **he stated. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

"I am, I hung out with Shar today and we talked about some stuff and she made me see it clearer" she informed her boyfriend.

**"What stuff?"** He asked.

"Just stuff babe" she sighed as she sat back on her bed. "I am fine though so you don't need to worry" she reassured him.

**"If you're sure babe..."** he said slowly.

"Yeah, it's ok baby" she said smiling. "So, what have you done today?" She asked.

**"Nothing"** he laughed.** "Woke up, thought about you, had brunch, thought about you some more, did some lay ups and then thought about you again" **Gabriella smiled.

"Awww baby, I have thought about you all day too" she murmured.

**"Good to know"** he chuckled. **"Is Chad looking after you?"**

"Babe, I can look after myself" she laughed. "But yeah, his company is great, even though I have hardly seen him" she giggled. "I don't know, I guess I feel safer knowing he is in the house" she explained.

**"Good, he can protect you until I am back"** he laughed. **"How is Shar?" **He asked.

"Great, loving college but misses school a bit" she told him.

**"Awww, I'm glad you two have become friends" **he stated.

"Yeah, she is nice" Gabriella smiled. "What are your plans for tonight?" She asked.

**"Nothing, I was going to call you again a little later but apart from that..."** he trailed off.

"Awww, I wish we were together" she announced.

"I know gorgeous, me too, as soon as I can I am going to come home" he told her.

"Ok" she smiled. "Just, make sure you are on top of your studies though babe, I don't want to be the cause of you failing or something" she worried.

"I know princess, I'll deal with it all" she nodded.

"Ok, well I'm going to go see Chad but I'll call you after?" She checked.

"Alright, I'll be waiting" she smiled.

"Ok, I love you Wildcat" she stated lovingly.

"Love you too Ella" she smiled and then they both hung up.

* * *

Gabriella and Chad were sat in the family room, watching television and eating Chinese Take Out. Chad had also bought some beers and some wine for Gabriella. She was laughing at something he said.

"What? It happened" he laughed.

"I know I believe you, I just... It would happen to you" she laughed.

"Thanks" he muttered and then burst out laughing.

"I haven't laughed so much in ages, thanks Chad" she smiled. He nodded.

* * *

An hour or so later the two were now sat on the sofa, drinking and talking. Chad was still being hilarious and Gabriella was, for the first time in two weeks, not thinking about Troy and how much she missed him.

"So, Mr. Danforth, why haven't you got a lady friend yet?" She wondered as she took another sip of her wine.

"No one wants the funny guy, they always want the 'hottie' which in our group of friends you are going out with him" he pointed out.

"Awww, I think you're a catch" she winked.

"Thanks, if you were single it'd mean something" he laughed.

"If I were single, would you have made your move by now?" She smiled.

"Probably" they both laughed.

"Thanks Chad" Gabriella then said suddenly.

"What for?"

"Being here, cheering me up" she smiled. They hugged and she closed her eyes smiling. "You're the best, and some day, you're going to make one lucky girl very happy" she whispered. They then pulled back slightly and looked at each other smiling.

Suddenly they were shocked by a ringing. Gabriella laughed and reached for her cell. She answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Yo" she said as Chad burst out laughing and fell off the sofa. Gabriella laughed hysterically when he groaned.

**"Ella?"** She stopped laughing and stood up, wobbling a little.

"Troy! Hey baby" she smiled. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Are you drunk?"** He questioned.

"A little bit" she giggled.

**"Is Chad?"**

"Yeah" she laughed.

**"Babe..."** he trailed off.

"Oh chill out Troy, its ok" she rolled her eyes.

**"I was just going to say be careful"** he said softly.

"Ok, I am fine, Can I call you back?"

**"Sure..."** he said slowly.

"Ok, I'll ring you in like five minutes babe" she told him.

**"Ok, love you"** he told her.

"Love you" she then hung up and helped a groaning Chad stand.

Once he was standing Gabriella helped him get upstairs and into his room. He dropped to his bed and was immediately asleep.

"Dude can't handle his drink" she muttered before leaving to lock up downstairs.

* * *

Once she was settled in bed Gabriella redialed Troy's cell and he answered after one ring. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Ella?"**

"Who else?" She giggled.

**"Where's Chad?"**

"Bed, I had to put him there" she laughed.

**"He's a light weight"** Troy laughed.

"Yep" she giggled. "So, why'd you call before?" She smiled.

**"Just because you hadn't called yet and I wanted to chat" **came his voice.

"Awww, did my man candy miss me?" She teased.

**"He did, very much so" **Troy chuckled.** "Wish I was with you, especially now" **he stated.

"Why?" She frowned.

**"I could totally do with some lovin' baby"** he murmured huskily. Gabriella giggled.

"Please don't..." she warned.

"Sorry" he chuckled. "I will go babe, I'm up early and just wanted to say night" he stated.

"Ok sexy, night" she murmured.

"Night gorgeous" he purred back.

"I love you Troy" she whispered lovingly.

"I love you to Ella" he repeated. After kissing down the phone once they hung up.

Gabriella then settled down and smiled. She was living with an awesome friend who would be great company while her boyfriend was away and her boyfriend was the sweetest ever. She still couldn't wait for the day he came home to visit.

She closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her. She was totally ready for her dreams of Troy to begin.

**So... How was this? Do you think she will continue to cope? Do you think she isn't really coping? Let me know:D**

**Love reviews:D So please send some!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from HSM!**

**Chapter 13 - Back To School**

Gabriella smiled as she looked at her appearance. She never thought she'd say this but she was so happy to be going back to school today. It was the beginning of the new 'academic' year and she was glad of the distraction.

It was now September and Troy had been gone for nearly two months. He hadn't been home to visit yet as settling into college was a lot harder with the new work load and all that stuff.

Chad was still living with her and making her laugh. He left for college at like 7am so he could get there with time to spare which meant she only saw him in the evenings.

As Kyle said, Maria hadn't been home for ages. She must be happy enough with Tony to not need her children anymore. Gabriella would be lying if she said it didn't hurt but she still didn't let it get to her.

Just as she grabbed her bag her cell phone rang. She smiled as she answered.

"Hey baby" she answered. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Morning beautiful"** came Troy's husky voice.** "You ready to go back to school?" **He asked.

"I actually cannot wait to go back" she giggled. "I have just finished getting dressed" she informed him.

**"Wish I was there to see that"** he murmured and she blushed.

"Troy...." she whined.

**"Sorry baby"** he chuckled.

"It's ok, so what time do you start classes today?" She asked as she walked downstairs.

**"I have a late start, first class is half 12"** he told her.

"And you are up because...?" She trailed off.

**"I wanted to speak to you, make sure you were ok"** he answered.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She smiled.

**"No reason"** she imagined him shrugging and laughed.

"Ok, crazy" she teased.

**"Ha ha"** he said sarcastically.

"Kidding baby, look I better go, Tay will be here soon and I'll need to leave" she said softly.

**"Ok, I'll call you tonight?"** She smiled.

"Ok Troy" she answered.

**"I love you baby girl" **he whispered.

"I love you too Wildcat" she replied.

**"Bye beautiful" **he finished.

"Bye handsome" she whispered before hanging up.

* * *

Gabriella pulled up at East High at around 8:30am. She smiled at Taylor as they got out of the car and after locking it they linked arms and headed for the doors.

They entered and were immediately hit by the sound of the students. They headed to their lockers, which were by each others, and took out books they'd need. They then linked arms again and headed to their homeroom.

Gabriella sat in her seat and Taylor perched herself on Gabriella's desk. They talked, as did many others, until the bell rang, indicating they should be in their seats.

Taylor went to her seat at the other side of the class and Gabriella gasped when someone she didn't expect to see entered the room. She looked towards Taylor who looked just as shocked.

There, standing at the front of the class with their teacher, was Justin. What the hell was he doing here? He went to West High, not East High!

"Quiet everyone!" Their teacher announced. "I would like you all to meet your new classmate, Justin" she smiled. Justin caught Gabriella's eye and she glared before looking at her desk.

The rest of homeroom Gabriella could feel Justin's eyes on her. She felt like telling him where to go but knew she'd get it big time of their teacher so she gritted her teeth and bared it.

When the bell rang she jumped up and started to collect her things. Just as she met Taylor at the front of the class, ready to leave, the teacher called her name.

"Yes?" Gabriella smiled.

"I would like you to be Justin's buddy for the week, you know show him around, help him work out the best route for his schedule..." Gabriella's eyes widened.

"I can't..." she shook her head.

"Miss Montez, your name is on the buddy system list" she told her.

"I know, but..." the teacher cut her off.

"No buts', now Justin..." she turned to him."This is Gabriella and if you have any problems just go to her" he nodded and then the teacher left.

Gabriella glared at Justin who looked petrified.

"Look, Gabriella I..." she held her hand up.

"Don't even go there, I am doing this because I have to, not because I want to, where is your first class?" She asked.

"Ummm, room 312" he showed her.

"English Lit, same as me, well come on then" she and Taylor walked ahead of him.

"What the hell?" Taylor whispered.

"I know, what are the odds!" Gabriella exclaimed quietly.

"Maybe he is sorry Hun..." Taylor glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"I don't care, what he did was horrible!" Gabriella whispered.

"But..." Gabriella stopped walking.

"Taylor, please don't..." she pleaded and her friend nodded.

They then entered the class and after telling the teacher who Justin was Gabriella went to her seat. After a quick introduction to the class he was shown to his seat, which was by Gabriella's, typical, and then the class began.

* * *

It was now lunch and Gabriella went up to a quiet place by herself. She needed thinking space. How the hell could this happen? She knew Troy would freak if he found out about this, but she couldn't keep it from him. She'd just have to reassure him she was fine and Justin hadn't tried anything. Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone. She smiled and answered.

"Hey babe" she said. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Hey Ella, how was your morning?"** Troy asked.

"Boring" she giggled. "First I had English Lit, then double algebra" she sighed. "Rubbish first day back so far" she giggled.

**"Awww gutted baby"** he laughed.

"Yeah, and something else happened too..." she started.

**"What? Are you ok?"** He panicked.

"Yeah, don't worry, but before I tell you don't worry ok?"

**"Oh...Kay"** he said slowly.

"Justin has been transferred to East High" she announced.

**"What?!"** He yelled.

"Babe, chill, its ok" she tried to calm him.

**"Ok?! How is it?! After what he did!"** He exclaimed.

"Baby, I know but I seriously don't want you stressing, I have told him not to talk to me unless necessary and that we are not friends" she stated.

**"You mean you've spoken to him?"**

"Yeah, that's another thing, I have been assigned as his buddy, you know to like show him around..." she trailed off when she heard him inhale deeply.

**"Oh shit"** he said simply.

"Troy, its ok" she reassured him.

**"As long as you're sure..."** he said quietly.

"I'm sure, babe you know I can handle myself" she heard him let out a laugh. "What? I can" she pouted.

**"Babe, you forgetting I've seen you try and fight in the boxing ring" **he chuckled.

"Hey! In my defense when we had that date I wasn't in suitable clothing" she stated.

**"Ok, ok, you're a rock babe"** he teased.

"Shut it, idiot" she mumbled.

**"Jeez, thanks, is that how much you miss me?"** He laughed.

"You know I miss you" she defended.

**"How much?"** He tried.

"Loads, heaps, millions" she giggled.

**"Good, I miss you that much too beautiful"** he stated.

"Glad to hear it" she giggled.

**"Look, baby I hate to cut this short but..."** Gabriella cut him off.

"You have to go" she sighed.

**"I'll call you back later"** he assured her.

"You better" she warned.

**"I will, I'll be on IM later too"** she smiled.

"I'll make sure I am then as well" she told him.

**"Alright, speak later beautiful"** he whispered.

"Bye Troy Boy" they hung up and she sighed.

* * *

After hanging up from Troy Gabriella stayed where she was for a few minutes then went to find Taylor. She wondered around the halls, making her way to the cafeteria when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry" she then saw who it was and frowned.

"Sorry" Justin smiled.

Gabriella made to go past him but he stopped her.

"Please Gabriella, just listen to me" he begged.

"Why should I? After what you did" she said coldly.

"Because I am really sorry and I want to make it up to you" he insisted.

"Look, just forget about it, but it doesn't mean we are friends" she sighed.

"Why can't we be?" He asked.

"Because... what you did... I was really hurt" she told him as they sat on some seats.

"And, if you give me the chance I would like to prove I am not a jerk, I really didn't know what I was thinking" he told her.

"Well... I guess I could see what happens... I mean you have a lot of ground to make up..." she warned. "But..." they both smiled."You're new here and I do feel a little bad that you don't really know anyone" she told him.

"Thank you" he hugged her and Gabriella was shocked.

"Urm... you're welcome" she said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry..." he pulled back.

"No worries" she smiled.

"So, cheating on Troy already..." Brooke said from behind Gabriella.

Gabriella stood up and turned to face her.

"Shut up Brooke, just because you can't be friends with a member of the opposite sex doesn't mean every other girl can't" she stated.

"Humph" Brooke huffed before tossing her hair over her shoulder and stomping off.

"Nice one" Justin laughed as he stood up.

"Thank you" Gabriella bowed and they both laughed. "Let's go" she motioned for him to follow her.

"So... Boyfriend huh?" He started.

"Yeah" Gabriella smiled. "It's kinda complicated and a long story" she giggled.

"I have time" he shrugged.

"Short version?" He nodded. "Well... I have known him my whole life, he is my big brother's best friend and when people first found out about us it was kinda hard as some people couldn't accept it, we've been dating for about 4 months now and there is just one person who won't accept us but her opinion doesn't mean anything" she smiled.

"That's the short version? Phew, glad I didn't ask for the long one" he joked and she giggled. "Who hasn't accepted you?" He wondered as they entered the cafeteria.

"My mother" she sighed. "She's a bitch though so I really don't care" she giggled.

"Where is he now?" He asked.

"College and LA" she smiled then they reached her friends' table. "Hey all" she giggled.

"Gabs, where have you been?" Taylor asked.

"Just went somewhere to talk to Troy" she smiled. "Then bumped into Justin" she motioned behind her.

"Oh... right" Taylor smiled at Justin.

"Justin this is Taylor, Kelsi, Louise and Jamie" she introduced. "Jamie is on the basketball team, and I bet he's glad there is finally a guy to talk to" she smiled and Justin nodded.

Justin went to sit with Jamie whilst Gabriella sat with the girls. Once they saw that the two guys were talking the girls turned on Gabriella.

"What happened to I cannot forgive him for what he did?" Taylor whispered.

"He apologized, and I felt sorry for him, so I have given him a chance" she explained.

"Is that a good idea?" Kelsi wondered.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella frowned.

"What if he still likes you?" Louise asked.

"He doesn't, he knows I am with Troy" she shrugged.

"That doesn't normally stop a teenage boy Gabs" Kelsi whispered as they all glanced at him.

"Well, if it gets to a point where I find out he likes me I'll deal with it then" she told them.

"Well, just be careful" Taylor warned.

"Seriously, chill out" Gabriella said before going to sit with the guys.

The girls watched her and frowned. She was smiling and laughing as always but that wasn't what confused them. What confused them was the look on Justin's face as he watched her.

* * *

It was now 4:00pm and Gabriella had just got home from school. She heard someone in the kitchen and frowned. Chad couldn't be home yet, he didn't normally get back until around 6:00pm.

She quietly crept towards the kitchen, trying her best not to be heard. She peaked around the corner and sighed in relief.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing?" She breathed.

"Gabriella, Jesus don't creep up on people" she scolded.

"Me? You come to the house without being invited and I'm in the wrong? Pfft typical" she shook her head and laughed.

"This is my house..." Maria stated.

"I thought you lived with Tony" Gabriella said. Maria looked down and Gabriella laughed. "He kicked you out, didn't he?"

"No, we agreed it wasn't working at his house" she mumbled.

"So now you want to come back?" Gabriella asked in disbelief.

"I am back, this is my house, so deal with it" she said.

"Well, I am going to move out then" Gabriella said.

"What? Where will you go?" Maria laughed.

"I don't know, The Bolton's, maybe Chad and I could get an apartment..." Maria stopped her.

"Chad? Another older boy you're having relations with?" Gabriella frowned.

"No! I am not you mother, I can hold a relationship, so much to your dismay Troy and I are still happy" she smirked.

"Watch your mouth" Maria warned.

"Oh my god you are so frustrating" Gabriella groaned, going up to her room.

She flopped on her bed and screamed into her pillow. She stopped screaming when she felt a presence in her room. She looked up and frowned, leaning up on her elbows to look at her mother.

"If you want to stay living here we need ground rules... Number 1... Chad goes" Maria said.

"No way!" Gabriella laughed. "He was here to look after me when you were busy with that asshole of a boyfriend" Gabriella announced.

"Watch what you say about him..." Maria said lowly.

"Why should I? What is he to me?" Gabriella stood up.

"He is your new father!" Maria yelled.

"Pfft, yeah right, he is **your **boyfriend" Gabriella informed her.

"No, he is my **husband**" Maria corrected making Gabriella gasp.

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah, we got married last weekend" she smirked. "I am back, because Tony and I are moving in here, it is a bigger and better house" she said.

"Like hell you are!" Gabriella yelled.

"Excuse me?" Maria raised her eyebrows.

"This is my daddy's house!" She shouted tearfully.

"**Was **his house, and how old are you Gabriella? He is your dad not daddy" Maria stated.

"Who are you?" Gabriella whispered shaking her head.

"I am still your mom" she reached out smiling but Gabriella moved back.

"No you're not, the mom I remember would never do this, she would never move on as quickly as you did, she would never put some sleaze before her children" Maria's smile dropped and her hand moved back to her side.

"Gabriella, sweetie..." Gabriella cut her off.

"No! I am not your sweetie!" She shouted running past her crying.

She ran right out the front door and slammed it shut. She continued to run, down the street, around the block and found herself standing outside a familiar house. She walked around the back and up into the tree house in the garden.

She took out her cell from her pocket and dialed her speed dial one. It rang and rang and rang then went to voicemail. She tried to clear her throat then left a message.

"Troy..." she sobbed. "Baby are you there? If you are please pick up, I need you... I love you" she sobbed before hanging up.

She then text Chad, telling him to go to his parents for tonight as her mother was back and it was probably best he stay away for the night. She explained in the text that she didn't know what was happening but she would call him tomorrow. She got a text back saying ok and that he would just stay on campus with a friend for the night.

Gabriella then sat in the corner of the tree house, wrapped herself in the blanket that smelt just like Troy and she sobbed harder, needing his touch more than ever.

She couldn't believe what that woman had turned into! She didn't even want her to be her mother anymore, she didn't care about her children, she didn't miss her husband who worshiped her, and all she could about was herself and her precious Tony. Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell ringing. She saw it was Troy and immediately picked up.

"Troy?" She cried. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Ella? Oh god baby what's wrong?"** He sounded panicked.

"My mom.... she and Tony... they... they're...." she shook her head.

**"Baby, calm down, I can't understand you"** he said softly. Gabriella took a breath and tried to compose herself.** "Alright princess, tell me what's happened?" **Troy said when she had calmed.

"Mom, she was at the house when I got home from school, she announced that she and Tony were married" she whispered.

**"They're what?!"** He exclaimed.

"Yeah! And then we got into a fight, I told her she had changed and that she didn't even miss my daddy then she told me to grow up basically" she then started to cry.

**"Oh baby, please don't cry, I'm going to come back"** Gabriella wiped her eyes.

"N-no, you can't, you have college, I am ok" she tried to reassure him.

**"Baby girl, you are not ok, and where are you? Why can I here wind in the background?"** He sounded confused.

"I'm in the tree house" she whispered. "I just needed to get out of that house" she stated.

**"How long have you been there?!"** He asked.

"Urm... I got here just before I left you that voicemail" she sniffled.

**"Baby! It is freezing, go inside!"** He told her.

"Troy, I can't go home" she mumbled.

**"Go in my house! You know my parents won't mind"** he insisted.

"I... I just want to be alone" she mumbled again. "And you know Lucie won't let me be alone, she'll want to 'talk' and I just can't right now, I am.... I just don't know what I am feeling" she whispered.

**"Feeling about what baby? Your mom?"**

"Everything, you and me, my mom and Tony, school, just everything" she sighed.

**"Well, tell me about it, maybe I can help"** he suggested.

"I can't, you're busy, I'll let you go..." he cut her off.

**"No, I am never too busy to talk to you, I have time to talk"** he insisted.

"Well, start with the easiest which you might not be happy about..." shetrailed off.

**"Why...?"** He said slowly.

"Well, today I talked to Justin and I decided to give him a chance, to be friends" she said.

**"Friends?"** He repeated.

"Yeah, I felt sorry for him, he didn't know a lot of people and..." Troy cut her off.

**"Baby, as long as you're ok with it and you're careful around him I am not mad"** he laughed slightly.** "You're too nice" **he stated.

"Thanks, I so thought you were going to hate me..." she trailed off.

**"I could never hate you beautiful" **he murmured.

"I miss you" she said tearfully.

**"I miss you too"** he repeated.** "What else is bothering you baby?" **He asked.

"I don't know, I just miss you so much and it seems just as I am getting used to you not being here every day something else happens to get me down and I just don't know how much I can take before..." she trailed off.

**"Before what?"** Troy said, sounding worried/scared/anxious.

"Before I want it all to end" she mumbled.

**"Oh god... Gabriella please don't talk about things like that..."** he pleaded.

"I just... Why do these things happen to me?" She cried.

**"I don't know baby, you are due some good news soon though, and I promise I will be home ASAP" **he told her.

"I know you will" she smiled softly.

**"Will you be ok?"** He checked.

"I will, you know I will" she whispered.

**"And you'll call me whenever you need me?"** He questioned.

"Of course, do you have to go?" She asked.

**"Not if you need me" **she heard him say.

"So that is a yes but you're not going until I say?" She laughed softly.

**"No, that is an I **will** talk and **can** talk until you are ready to go in to **my** house" **he stated.

"Troy..." she groaned.

**"No, you don't want to go home and I get that, but I am not having you sleep in a tree house"** he scolded.

"I was going to call Taylor or something" she stated.

**"Well, I will not have that, I want you to promise me you will go inside and stay with mom and dad..." **he told her.

"Troy..." she groaned again.

**"Promise me?" **He demanded.

"Right, fine, I promise" she giggled.

**"Good girl"** he chuckled.

"So how was your day?" She asked.

**"Interesting"** he laughed.

"How?" She was curious.

**"Well, a group of girls took a liking to me"** he chuckled.

"Oh..." she went quiet.

**"Now, don't go quiet, I haven't finished my story"** he warned.

"Go on..." she mumbled.

**"They were flirting, and asking if I was single and you want to know what I said?"** Gabriella listened.

"Hmmm..." she mumbled.

**"I told them, no I wasn't single, and I had the most beautiful and amazing girlfriend back home waiting for me"** Gabriella smiled.

"Then what happened?" She asked.

**"They looked totally gutted and embarrassed and rushed away."** He chuckled.

"Poor them" she giggled.

**"Poor me, you should have seen them..."** she could picture him shuddering.

"Why?" She giggled.

**"They were... let's say your Brooke Evans type"** he chuckled as she laughed.

"Poor you then baby" she giggled. "Which reminds me, Brooke came up to me today, accused me of cheating on you with Justin" she laughed.

**"How ironic"** he chuckled.

"Hmmm..." she giggled.

**"So... are you feeling better?"** He wondered.

"Much, talking to you always helps me babe" she smiled.

**"Well I'm glad to be of a help beautiful"** he murmured.

"I'll let you go" she said softly.

**"You sure you're going to be ok?"**

"Yeah babe" she smiled.

**"And you promise to go and stay with mom and dad?"** Gabriella sighed.

"I promise..." she trailed off. "Not right now, I want to be alone but I will go down" she stated.

**"Ok, when you get cold you go"** he demanded. **"I am not having you get sick"** he stated.

"Alright, alright, I'll go in half an hour... deal?"

**"Deal"** they both laughed.

"I love you Wildcat" she whispered smiling.

**"I love you too angel"** he whispered back, you could hear the smile on his face.

Gabriella hung up and sighed as she held the blanket closer. She smelt in Troy's scent and smiled. She knew talking to him would make it all better. He was her sunshine on a rainy day, her calm after the storm, her rainbow on a mixed up day. He was her savior.

* * *

Gabriella jumped when she heard someone climbing the tree house steps. She peered over the edge and saw Jack smiling. She sat back and saw his head pop up.

"Hey you" he grinned.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" She giggled.

"Well, this boy named Troy called..." she rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, he told you if I wasn't there in ten minutes to come get me?" Jack laughed.

"Those were actually his exact words" she giggled. "It's scary how well you know him" he smiled.

"We had a deal on Half an hour" she frowned.

"He was worried you'd get cold" he told her.

"Worry wart" she mumbled as Jack laughed.

"Yes he is, but for good reason, it is getting really cold outside so come on, inside" he told her and she laughed.

Gabriella followed Jack down the steps and after he helped her jump from the bottom step they walked inside. She immediately met by a bone crushing hug from her boyfriend's mother. Gabriella smiled, but couldn't help think this is what her mother should be doing, comforting her.

"Oh dear, you are freezing" Lucille exclaimed.

"I'm ok" Gabriella smiled as she pulled away from the hug. "What am I going to do about my things?" She asked.

"Would you like Jack to run you home?" Lucille asked.

"That would be good" Gabriella smiled at Jack.

"Ok then, let's go" he smiled.

* * *

They pulled up outside Gabriella's house and she sighed as she looked at it. Jack turned the car off and she glanced at him. She smiled slightly and he smiled back.

"Could you... maybe... come with me?" She asked.

"Of course honey" he smiled.

They both got out of the car and walked up to the house. Gabriella took a breath as she entered and Jack followed her. Maria ran out of the lounge and hugged Gabriella.

"Baby girl, where have you been? I was so worried" Gabriella pushed her away.

"Don't pretend because Jack's here mom, I am just getting some things and then going to the Bolton's" she said coldly before going upstairs.

Maria looked towards Jack who shook his head at her.

"Got something to say?"

"Actually yes, you need to take a look in the mirror Maria" he said.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Have you seen what you have become? Your own daughter would rather live with her boyfriend's parents than her own mother, Carlos would be turning in his grave" he spat out.

"How dare you speak to me like this in my own home?" She yelled.

"I speak to you like this because you have become nothing more than a heartless, cold, selfish bitch that would rather be with her latest fling than her own children!" He exclaimed.

"Fling? Tony is my husband!" She yelled.

"For how long?" He asked. Gabriella came downstairs and looked between the two.

"Jack, is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yeah sweetheart, are you ready?" He asked. Gabriella nodded and Jack took her bag.

"Gabriella..." she glared at Maria.

"No, we are through, I will pick up the rest of my things when I have decided what I am going to do" she said before leaving with Jack.

* * *

Later that night Gabriella was curled up in Troy's bedroom, wearing his T-Shirt, hugging the blanket that smelt like him and actually feeling content since the first time he left.

She had spoken to Justin since she returned back to the Bolton's, and he said he would call Chad and explain what happened. Gabriella told him to do that then call her back.

So a few minutes later Justin called her back and told her Chad said he would go and pick his things up tomorrow. She had told him she'd go with Chad incase Maria was there so he didn't get any of her stick.

Now, as she got ready to settle down to sleep, she thought about her boyfriend. She wondered what he would be doing. Would he be alone? Was he thinking of her too?

As if on cue her cell rang and she answered it immediately.

"Hey baby" she smiled. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Hey beautiful"** she heard his husky voice say.

"I was just thinking about you" she informed him.

**"I was just thinking of you too, looking at the photo's in this frame"** he told her.

"Awww, you're so sweet" she giggled.

**"What are you doing?"** He asked.

"Just lying in your bed" she smiled.

**"I wish I was laying there with you"** she heard him sigh.

"I wish you were too baby" she smiled. "But you will be soon" she reassured him.

**"I can't wait"** she heard him say.

"Me neither" she smiled.

**"How long are you staying there for?"** He wondered.

"I don't know, I am going to have to think about a more permanent place to live though" she sighed.

**"Why? Mom and dad love you, you know that"** she could hear his smile.

"I know, but I just don't want to burdon them" she sighed.

**"You're not babe"** he insisted.

"I know they won't say that but... I don't know I just wish I was old enough to get my own place" she admitted.

**"I wish I was closer, you could have moved in with me at the halls" **he told her.

"I know, I'll figure something out" she smiled.

**"I know you will, my clever princess"** Gabriella smiled again at his words.

"Look, I am tired and have school tomorrow, so I better try and get some sleep" she said hesitantly.

**"Ok gorgeous, I'll text you tomorrow"** he told her.

"Alright babe" she smiled.

**"I'll dream of you"** he announced.

"I'll dream of you too" she whispered.

**"See you there then"** he chuckled as she giggled.

"Alright handsome, night" she said.

**"Night, Love you Ella"** he pronounced.

"Love you wildcat" she whispered lovingly before hanging up.

As she snuggled up to the blanket, and settled into his covers, Gabriella closed her eyes and smiled. Tonight she felt safe, she felt calm, and she felt like she belonged. That is all because she felt like she was in Troy's arms. His scent was surrounding her; like his embrace would and as she drifted into unconsciousness she felt his kiss to her head and heard his loving words.

**How was that? I added a little drama for you :P So Maria is married :O Bet you didn't see that one coming :P**

**Please Review!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of HSM!**

**Chapter 14 - Forgetting The Past**

Gabriella sighed as her brother paced back and forth in front of her. He flew home as soon as he could from NYC to deal with the issue of his mother marrying a jerk. She watched him for about twenty minutes then stood up.

"Kyle, Kyle Kyle!" She stopped him. "Chill out ok? You'll give yourself a brain hemorrhage or something" she sighed.

"I am just so pissed at her right now!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, I know, but Jack and Lucille don't want you screaming down their house" she stated.

"Ok, yeah, shake it off" he mumbled and she laughed.

"So... you came all the way here to yell and say things I already know... or you have an actual purpose?" She questioned.

"Oh, right, yeah, well I came up with an idea..." he started.

"About...?" She trailed off.

"Your living arrangements" he smiled.

"Oh...?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I am 18 now right?" She nodded. "And do you remember dad's will?" She shook her head. "Well, I was looking into it and..." she nodded. "The house is actually mine" she looked shocked.

"You are shitting me right?" She asked.

"No, he said he wanted to get us on the real estate ladder so the house was mom's until the eldest child, being me, turned 18" he repeated.

"Oh my god! That is awesome!" She squealed hugging her brother. "So, this means we can kick mom out?" She asked.

"Well... she is still our mom Gabs... and it's him we have a problem with so..." Gabriella shook her head.

"Oh no... I am not living under the same roof as that woman Kyle!" She exclaimed.

"But, if he's not there she'll change, she'll go back to what she used to be like..." he tried.

"No she won't!" She laughed. "Kyle, this is reality, you really think if you say to her 'oh mom, btw this house is mine so your husband needs to leave' she is just going to have that?" She shook her head.

"No, but maybe if we..." Gabriella stopped him.

"No, stop, just stop, you didn't hear or see the way she spoke to me Kyle, she is not my mother, I am now an orphan" she announced. "My father is dead and now, the mother I once knew is gone too" she sighed as she sat back down.

"Gabs..." he sat by her.

"You know, I was thinking, the money dad left me in his will I could get a small apartment with it" she informed him. "Maybe Chad would want to get one with me?" She suggested. "He said he didn't want to live with his parents anymore..." she trailed off.

"Gabs... that money was for college" he sighed.

"I have another fund for that..." she exclaimed.

"I don't know..." he trailed off.

"Please? I really just can't be around her but I can't expect Jack and Lucie to put me up forever" she sighed.

"Well, why don't you stay here until I have spoken to Mom, when Troy comes home talk to him about it and then we can decide? I'm sure Lucie doesn't mind you staying for any longer" he suggested.

"Ok... I guess" she sighed.

"Ok, good, look I promised Chad and Shar I would visit them while I was here so..." she smiled.

"You gotta go, I get it, just promise you will come see me before you head back?" She told him.

"Of course sis" he smiled.

"Bye" she waved he waved then left.

* * *

"Hey babe" Gabriella smiled as she lay on Troy's bed that afternoon. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Hey El"** Troy's voice sounded through the phone.

"How's college?" She asked.

**"Eh, alright, easier than I thought it would be"** he announced.

"Awww, baby I am so proud of you" she smiled.

**"Thanks honey"** his voice murmured.

"Do you know when you can come home yet?" She asked.

**"A few weeks maybe baby..." **he trailed off.

"Ok..." she sighed."I guess if I've gone this long a few weeks is nothing right?" She heard him sigh.

**"I know baby... instead of getting better it seems to just be getting worse"** Gabriella frowned, he sounded depressed.

"Babe, are you ok?" She asked. "You're always asking me how I am coping and I am totally being a crappy girlfriend and not checking how you are" she sighed.

**"Ella, you are not being a crappy girlfriend, you are the best and I love you, it makes me feel much better hearing you're ok"** he told her.

"Well, just remember, if you ever do get majorly homesick, or you just wanna talk, I am here baby" she reminded him.

**"I know beautiful, I'll be ok"** he insisted.

"If you're sure...." she trailed off, not believing a word he said.

**"I am, now enough of the downer mood, what you doing tonight?"**

"Nothing, trying to work out the living arrangement" she sighed.

**"I thought you were happy with mom and dad?"** He questioned.

"I am, don't get me wrong they are the best, but I just don't want to be here when you're not" she admitted.

**"I get it baby, have you got any ideas?"**

"I have a few options, I'll wait until you get home to discuss it though" she smiled.

**"Ok babe, I'm going to try and get ahead with my work so when I come back I can stay for a week" **he stated.

"Oh good" she smiled. "Plus Christmas is in a few months so you'll get a couple of weeks for that right?" She asked.

**"Yeah, I was thinking for one of the weeks at Christmas, would you like to go away somewhere? Just us?" **He asked.

"Really? I would love that" she smiled happily.

**"Ok, I'll get looking for something"** he said.

"Alright baby, look I better go, got homework and stuff" she groaned.

**"Ok beautiful"** his soft voice spoke.

"I love you" she told him. "A lot" she heard him sigh.

**"I love you too"** he replied. "A lot" they both laughed.

"Bye baby" she whispered.

**"Bye sweetheart" **he whispered.

* * *

After doing her homework (how sad was that, Saturday afternoon and she was doing homework) Gabriella went downstairs and saw Lucille just getting home. She hugged her and they both went into the kitchen.

"So, how was your day?" Gabriella asked.

"Eh, work on the weekend is never good dear" Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"I hear ya, I've just spent two hours doing homework" she pulled a face and Lucille laughed.

"Have you spoken to my son today?" She asked as she put away some groceries.

"Yep, actually I am kinda worried about him..." Gabriella voiced.

"Oh, why?" Lucille stopped what she was doing and turned her attention to the young girl in front of her.

"He just sounded really down when we were talking, sighing a lot" she explained.

"I bet he is just homesick sweetie" she smiled.

"So you're not worried?" Gabriella asked.

"No, I have spoken to him and he seems fine, no different to anyone else leaving home for the first time" she said.

"Ok... If you're sure..." Gabriella said slowly.

"Oh come here..." Lucille hugged her. "I am so happy Troy has got a girl like you" she smiled. "You know to care for him and worry about him like you do" she kissed her forehead and continued to put away the groceries.

* * *

After all the groceries were in their correct places Lucille and Gabriella started on dinner. They decided to make a chicken dinner with vegetables and potatoes.

At around 5:00pm Jack got home from the boxing gym and looked exhausted.

"You ok Jack?" Gabriella asked as she sat by him on the sofa.

"I think I'm getting too old for this business" he laughed tiredly.

"Awww" she rested her head on his shoulder.

"How are you dear?" He asked.

"Alright, I spoke to Troy today" she smiled.

"How is he?"

"Ok, misses everyone though" she told him.

"He'll be back soon" Jack patted her knee then got up.

A few minutes later Lucille announced dinner was ready and the three sat down together, ready to eat. Some might say it is weird or strange for someone to sit with their boyfriend's/girlfriend's parents on their own, but for Gabriella it felt natural. Like this was her own home and not Troy's.

* * *

"How is school Gabriella?" Jack asked as they ate.

"School is... school" they all laughed.

"How is Taylor?" Lucille asked.

"Ok, busy with her new weekend job so..." she shrugged.

"You know your friends are always welcome here" Jack mentioned.

"Thank you, I'll keep it in mind" she smiled.

"Are you ok?" Lucille frowned.

"Yeah..." Gabriella said quietly as she played with the food on her plate.

"Are you sure sweetie? You seem quiet?" She commented.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking" she smiled.

"Anything you need to talk about?" She asked. Jack just stayed quiet, knowing this was girl talk.

"Urm... not right now" she answered.

"I'm here" was all Lucille said. Gabriella nodded and smiled.

The rest of dinner was silent with just the odd comment. Gabriella couldn't help but feel the tension in the air. She knew Jack and Lucille were walking on egg shells and it shouldn't be that way, this is their house!

* * *

Later that night Gabriella was on her laptop, browsing the internet and just chilling out when her IM icon popped up. She smiled and saw it was Troy.

**Ella'sWildcat: Hey baby:)**

_Ella&Troy4eva: Hey:D_

**Ella'sWildcat: Wuu2? **

_Ella&Troy4eva: Nothing much, chillin out, you babe?_

**Ella'sWildcat: Laying in bed, thinking of you xx**

_Ella&Troy4eva: Awww, you're so sweet, I miss you:(_

**Ella'sWildcat: Miss you too princess, I'll be home soon though :)**

_Ella&Troy4eva: I can't wait, might have a treat for you when you get here ;)_

**Ella'sWildcat: Oh really? What kind of treat? **

_Ella&Troy4eva: You'll have to wait and see ;)_

**Ella'sWildcat: Ellllaaaaa**

_Ella&Troy4eva: lol you'll get over it baby :P_

**Ella'sWildcat: I really don't think I will :( Just the thought of your naughty ideas are arousing me ;);)**

_Ella&Troy4eva: Who says they are naughty?_

**Ella'sWildcat: Please baby, I've seen you in bed ;)**

_Ella&Troy4eva: :O _

**Ella'sWildcat: You know I'm right sexy :P**

_Ella&Troy4eva: Hmmm... Guess so...._

**Ella'sWildcat: Speaking of beds.... shouldn't you be in bed asleep by now?**

_Ella&Troy4eva: Who are you my dad? lol_

**Ella'sWildcat: God I hope not...**

_Ella&Troy4eva: What is that supposed to mean?:O_

**Ella'sWildcat: Calm down, I was going to say because the thoughts and fantasies I have about you are sooooo not something a dad should think ;)**

_Ella&Troy4eva: Oh really? *raised eyebrows* Are they inappropriate thoughts Troy-boy?_

**Ella'sWildcat: Oh yes ;)**

_Ella&Troy4eva: :O naughty boy :P_

**Ella'sWildcat: Yeah... think I need to be punished...**

_Ella&Troy4eva: Hmmm... I'll think of a suitable punishment ;)_

**Ella'sWildcat: Ok.... I'll be ready for it ;)**

_Ella&Troy4eva: lol... well I hate to cut this short babe... but I better get some sleep... I haven't been sleeping well recently..._

**Ella'sWildcat: Why baby? :S**

_Ella&Troy4eva: I dunno, it's ok though:)_

**Ella'sWildcat: If you're sure....**

_Ella&Troy4eva: I'm sure baby... Miss you:(_

**Ella'sWildcat: Miss you too beautiful x**

_Ella&Troy4eva: I love you baby xxx_

**Ella'sWildcat: I love you too angel xxx**

_Ella&Troy4eva: Night xxx_

**Ella'sWildcat: Night baby xxx**

Gabriella signed off and sighed. She then got changed for bed then went downstairs to get a drink. She passed the family room doorway and spotted Jack and Lucille on the sofa. She tip toed past and made herself a glass of water. As she tried to creep past again Lucille saw her.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" She smiled. Gabriella entered and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just getting some water" she held up her glass. "I've just spoken to Troy and now I'm going to try and get some sleep" she told them.

"Is he ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, he seems alright" she nodded.

"Ok, well night sweetheart" he smiled.

"Night Jack, night Lucie" she hugged them both then went to bed.

* * *

It had been a week since Kyle's visit and Gabriella was getting used to the idea of people coming and going. She had spoken to Troy everyday and he said he didn't know when he would be able to come back. This got Gabriella panicking as it was nearly his birthday and he had to come home for that. That topic is what most of their conversations were about now.

The date today was 18th September, which meant it was exactly a month away until his birthday. His birthday was October 18th and she really wanted to see him for that.

"But Troy..." Gabriella whined over the phone. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Baby, I will try and get back but I just don't know"** he told her.

"But... it's your birthday... baby I haven't seen you for nearly three months!" She exclaimed.

**"I know, and I miss you too but what can I do?"**

"Come home! Babe, I know you, you'll be ahead with your work so you can get here" she pouted.

**"First of all, stop pouting..."** she gasped and he chuckled.**"Secondly, baby, I will try my best to get there ok?" **She sighed.

"You'll let me know the week before?" She asked.

**"I promise"** he told her.

"Good" she said and he laughed.

**"So, what are you doing tonight?" **He asked.

"Going to the movies" she smiled.

**"Who with?"** He wondered.

"Urm... Tay, Kels, Justin, Jamie and James" she rolled off the names.

**"Is Taylor still going out with that James guy?"** He asked.

"Well, she says it's just casual, but you can tell he wants to ask her to be his girlfriend officially" she explained.

**"Why hasn't he?"**

"He's a guy... your all scared of rejection" she laughed.

**"Not me.... I got you didn't I?"** He stated.

"Hmmm... I guess... But your an exception.... my one in a million.... there is no one else like you" she smiled.

**"Now... you always say I'm bid headed... whose fault is that?"** He teased.

"Please babe... you had a big head before we got together" she laughed.

**"Humph"** he huffed.

"Awww, big baby" she teased.

**"Ha Ha...."** he said sarcastically.** "So, what you watching at the movies babe?"**

"New Moon" she squealed, she had been waiting to see it for ages.

**"Oh... I wanted to take you to see that"** he admitted.

"Well, if you were home you could..." she trailed off.

**"Babe, please don't make me feel guilty"** he groaned.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry... look I better go" she sighed.

**"Ok baby, have fun tonight"** he told her.

"Thanks babe" she smiled. "I love you" she murmured.

**"Love you to honey"** he repeated before hanging up.

Gabriella sighed and put her phone down. She missed him so much. After sitting there, thinking for about ten minutes, she decided to get ready for the movies. She wore a pair of her black skinny jeans with her black rock chick boots. She wore a black T-Shirt that said 'Good Girls Like Bad Boys' in gold writing and jewels. She left her hair in its natural curls and put in a gold bow headband. She kept her makeup light by just putting on a little foundation and cover up.

She sprayed herself with her Jadore by Dior perfume, grabbed her big bad and went downstairs to find her cardigan. She found it over the back of the sofa and just as she was putting it on Jack walked in.

"Going out Gabi?" He asked as he shuffled through the mail.

"Just the movies with some friends" she nodded.

"Ok, do you want me to drop you off?" He offered.

"No thanks, Justin is picking me up" she smiled. "Thanks though" she hugged him.

"Will you have a ride home too?" He checked.

"Probably" she nodded as she checked her phone.

"Well, if not call me and I will come get you ok?" She nodded and smiled. "And not too late alright?" She smiled.

"Ok, I promise, we're just going to watch the movie, then go to McDonald's for our dinner, so I'll probably be home around 10:00pm" she worked out.

"Ok, that's fine" he smiled then went to the lounge.

"Where's Lucie?" She asked. He turned slightly.

"Out with some friends" he smiled and she nodded.

"Ok, well Justin has just text saying he's outside so I'll see you later" he nodded and she left.

* * *

Gabriella and Justin arrived at the movie theatre and spotted the others right away. Gabriella smiled to herself when she saw Jamie had his arm around Kelsi's shoulders, maybe this meant he had made his move? At last!

Justin opened her door for her and she smiled. They then walked over to the group and exchanged hellos'.

"So...?" Gabriella whispered to Kelsi as the guys went to get their food and drink from the congestion stand.

"What?" She asked.

"Jamie... has he finally asked you out?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah..." Kelsi nodded happily.

"Omg!" Taylor squealed and Gabriella covered her mouth whilst Kelsi blushed.

"Hun, this is great news" Gabriella hugged her friend just as the guy walked over.

They all walked into the screening, having already got their tickets the other day. They went straight to the back and sat down. Justin sat on one end with James (Taylors 'boyfriend') on his left, Taylor was on his left then Gabriella was next to her. On Gabriella's left was Kelsi then Jamie.

The girls all gossiped about the actors in this film as the advertisements were on and the guys all groaned. Jamie sat with the guys before the film started so he didn't have to listen to the girls then, as the lights went down, he moved back to Kelsi's side and she smiled before snuggling into him.

* * *

Once the film was over they all stayed seated until the rest of the people left. The girls immediately started gossiping and squealing about the film.

"Oh my god! Rob Pattinson is so HOTT! With a double 'T'" Gabriella squealed.

"Nah, I'm more of a Taylor Lautner girl myself" Taylor admitted.

"I'm not really too fussed about either" Taylor shrugged.

"Girls, can we please leave?" Justin pleaded and they all laughed.

They all walked down the steps in their couples which meant Gabriella and Justin were walking together. They all walked to the McDonalds across the road and as the girls sat down the guys went to order the food.

"So... you believe us about Justin now?" Kelsi asked.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella frowned.

"He was totally checking you out back there!" Taylor exclaimed.

"What?" Gabriella laughed.

"Tay, she was too busy drooling over Edward to notice" Gabriella nudged her as they all laughed.

"Ok, but seriously, Gabs every time I looked at him during the movie his eyes were on you..." Taylor trailed off.

"He was?" She frowned. "I didn't see" she shrugged and Kelsi was about to speak but the guys walked over.

They sat down and handed out all the food. All the guys were having big Macs with fries and coco-cola. Gabriella and Taylor were having just plain cheese burgers and fries with milkshakes and Kelsi was having a Deli Sandwich with fries and milkshake.

"So, what did you guys think of the movie?" Gabriella asked the boys as she ate her fries.

"Eh, it was ok..." James shrugged.

"Psh... guys" she huffed and they all laughed. Gabriella's cell then rang and she smiled as she answered. "Hey" she smiled as she excused herself and went outside. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Hey babe, how was the movie?"** Troy asked.

"Great, we are just having something to eat now" she told him.

**"Oh, sorry baby, I'll let you get back"** he apologized.

"No, no babe, I can talk, I've just stepped outside" she explained.

**"Ok, if you're sure..."** he trailed off.

"I'm never too busy to talk to you babe" she smiled. "So what have you been doing tonight?" She asked.

**"Nothing much, a few of the guys have been over so we've just had a few beers... guys night"** he said.

"Awww, sounds fun baby" she smiled.

**"Yeah, was alright... wish I could've been with you instead though"** he sighed.

"Baby, I know but you'll be home soon" she told him.

**"I know, I just wish there wasn't the age gap you know?"**

"Yeah, I know baby... but I promise that when you come home I'll spend every minute with you" she insisted.

**"I love you"** he said quietly.

"I love you too baby" she smiled. "Why don't you get some sleep? Might help cheer you up if you're not tired" she tried.

**"Yeah, I will do, I just wanted to hear your voice"** she smiled teary.

"Awww baby, I miss you" she cried.

**"Please don't cry, you'll set me off" **Gabriella giggled and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry; I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

**"Alright beautiful"** Troy murmured.

"Night" she said softly.

**"Love you"** he whispered.

"Love you" she repeated before hanging up.

Gabriella sighed as she put her cell back in her bag. She then rested against the wall and took a minute to think. Troy sounded so down and depressed, she hated it.

"Everything ok?" She jumped at the voice.

"Oh Justin... you scared me" she smiled.

"Sorry..." he stood next to her, also resting on the wall."Was that Troy?" She nodded.

"Yeah..." she sighed.

"You don't seem too happy..." he commented.

"Things are just a little tough right now..." she smiled softly.

Then, before she could stop it, Justin's lips were on hers and they were kissing. Gabriella's eyes widened and she placed her hands on his chest. She pushed him back and shook her head.

"No..." she whispered.

"What?" He frowned.

"I have a boyfriend" she stated.

"But you're not happy" he exclaimed.

"Yes I am, I love Troy, and I can't believe you!" She slapped him and went to the others. "Guys, I am heading home, I'm beat" she made an excuse.

"Oh, ok, is everything alright with Troy?" Kelsi worried.

"Yeah, I'm just tired and Jack said not to be home late..." she smiled.

"Alright well, I'll call you" Taylor hugged her and Gabriella nodded.

After hugging everyone she walked outside and saw Justin entering again. He stopped her from leaving and she glared.

"At least let me drive you home?" He offered.

"No thanks, I'll call Jack" she mumbled before walking out.

Maybe the girls were right, maybe that was his plan all along. How could she be so stupid? She was ready to forget the past, forget what he did, what they did together and she was willing to be his friend.

_**"Hello?"**_ Jack answered the house phone. (Gabriella/_**Jack**_)

"Jack, can you come pick me up?" Gabriella asked.

_**"Sure honey, where are you?"**_ He asked.

"I'll wait outside the movies" she stated as she set off back to the movie theatre.

_**"Ok, I'll be ten minutes"**_ he insisted.

"Ok, thanks Jack" she smiled and hung up.

* * *

"Why did your friend not drive you back?" Jack asked as they drove home.

"I was tired, I didn't think it was fair for him to have to leave early..." she lied.

"Ok, well that was nice of you" he smiled.

"Yeah, I spoke to Troy" she stated.

"How is he?" He wondered.

"Ok, he seemed really down though..." she sighed.

"Well, I spoke to him last night and he seemed a little homesick but I'm sure it is nothing to worry about honey" he tapped her knee.

"I guess..." she sighed.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Jack was whistling along with the radio as Gabriella leant her head on the glass. She thought about what had happened tonight. Justin was a jerk! Ok, the first time she admitted she was kind of harsh with the reasons she had to sleep with him, but this time around she didn't initiate anything. She told him she had a boyfriend. He had been there when she was telling the girls about Troy. He knew how much she loved Troy, so she was not willing to accept it. She wouldn't be a fool anymore. She **was** willing to forget the past but he just made a wrong move.

**So... it's Troy struggling with the distance now. Do you think Gabriella is coping yet? Will Troy be ok? What is with Justin :O**

**Give me your thoughts:) I love your reviews:)**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any characters from High School Musical!**

**Chapter 15 - Planning a Birthday**

Gabriella was the happiest she had been in ages. It was Troy's 19th birthday next weekend. He had announced he was able to come home for the whole weekend. She squealed when he told her and rushed to tell his parents.

Now, she was sat on his bed, thinking of things she could do for his birthday. He said he would be home Thursday night. She wanted time alone with him but knew he'd want to see family and friends too.

So... her plan...

Thursday night she had planned for them just to stay in with his parents... maybe watch a movie and just let him tell them all about college life and what he thinks of it so far.

Friday night she wanted it to be just them two... maybe go out for dinner, catch a movie... then go into a hotel or, if Jack and Lucie agree, maybe have his house to themselves for their own 'catch up'. That would lead them to be together at midnight, the exact time he would turn 19.

Then, she would let him pick what they do on Saturday, as it was officially his birthday, before she gives him his surprise that she hopes he will like.

Sunday would be just a chill out day and a chance for him to see his parents before he heads back to college Monday morning.

Gabriella smiled as she read through her list of activities for the weekend. It looked really planned out and hopefully Troy would want to do all the things she had planned. Obviously if he didn't want to do any of those things though it was his choice.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She smiled at the caller ID.

"Hey baby" she said happily. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Hey beautiful, you sound excited"** he commented with a chuckle.

"I am... I get to see you in five days!" She exclaimed.

**"I know... I can't wait to take you in my arms and not let go for the whole weekend"** he told her.

"Awww, you might have to let go at some point baby" she giggled.

**"Oh... why?"** He whined as she giggled again.

"Because... your parents will want a real greeting... you'll need to eat at some point..." she rolled off the list of things.

**"Pfft... my parents have had 18 years worth of greetings off me... and who needs to eat?" **He teased.

"Troy... I promise you will get alone time with me were you can do what you like to me ok?" He groaned.

**"I will hold you too that sexy..."** he whispered huskily.

"I hope you do baby... I can't wait to surrender to your moves" she whispered seductively.

**"Oh god... five days seems miles away"** he sighed.

"Hmmm, it does to me too baby" she murmured.

**"So... what are we doing when I get back?"** He asked.

"I have the whole weekend planned out... that is if you don't mind? I mean you can totally pick what we do but I just wanted to do something nice for you..." she rambled.

**"Baby? Baby... baby... chill out"** he stopped her ramble. **"Princess, I will happily do whatever you have planned"** he reassured her.

"Ok" she smiled. "Well I better go handsome... I have homework to do" she sighed.

**"And you are only doing it now because..."** he trailed off.

"I've been busy planning your birthday weekend" she explained.

**"Babe... school is more important than my birthday"** he sighed.

"Not to me... it is the first birthday with us being together as a couple so I want it to be special for you" she smiled.

**"Well, thanks, but do your homework now ok?"** He insisted.

"Ok... I will... I promise" she giggled.

**"Good, I'll call you later tonight ok?"** He told her.

"Alright baby" she smiled. "I love you" she told him.

**"I love you too princess"** he murmured before they hung up.

* * *

After doing her homework Gabriella decided to make dinner for Jack and Lucille. They had been out for the day with some friends and she had hardly seen them during the week.

After preparing some pasta and salad she decided to do some cleaning. So she did a load of washing and drying, then folded al the individual clean clothes up... putting hers in its own basket and the same with Jack and Lucille's.

As she was loading the dishwasher after cleaning the kitchen she heard their car pull up on the drive. She set the temperature on the dishwasher then started to wipe down the counter tops.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Lucille asked as she entered the room.

"I thought I'd help out, you won't let me pay you anything for living here so I thought maybe I could at least do my bit with the cleaning" she smiled.

"Awww, well you don't need to... your father, or Troy for that matter, wouldn't forgive us if we saw you living on the streets" she hugged her.

"Well, I would feel better about living here if I pulled my way" she explained.

"Ok, well thank you dear" she kissed the top of her head. "What would you like for dinner?" She asked.

"That's already sorted, as you two went out for a big lunch I didn't think you'd be hungry so I have just made some salad and pasta, it's in the fridge" she smiled as she followed a dish cloth and put it in a drawer.

"You're a doll" Lucille smiled.

"I try" Gabriella giggled.

Just then Jack entered and smiled at his wife and the young woman in his kitchen.

"Hey Jack" Gabriella smiled.

"Hello Gabi, how are you?" He kissed the top of her head.

"Great" she beamed.

"Has this got anything to do with my son coming home at the weekend?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe..." she giggled.

"Thought so..." he chuckled."Well, I'm glad to see your smile is back" she frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You just haven't had that sparkle in your eye" he smiled. She smiled slightly then excused herself.

* * *

Gabriella sat in Troy's bedroom, looking at his mirror where a photo of the two was wedged in the frame. She stood up and took it from its place; she then sat back down and smiled as she remembered the day it was taken.

They were at the park with Kyle, Chad, Zeke, Taylor and Sharpay. It was just after Kyle accepted their relationship as long as he knew nothing about it. They were all chilling out and enjoying a warm, but breezy day.

The guys played some basketball as the girls did some sunbathing and gossiped. After a long game the guys sat with the girls for a rest and some drinks.

Troy sat behind Gabriella and she rested between his legs, her back leaning on his sweaty chest, whilst his arms circled her waist. They were looking in each other's eyes smiling on the photo. Sharpay had taken it saying it was a picture postcard perfect moment.

She sighed and sensed someone standing by the door. She looked up and smiled at Lucille.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" She asked.

"Yeah... I just miss him so much" she sighed again as Lucille sat by her and took the photograph.

"I remember the day he put this picture up..." Lucille smiled.

"You do?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah... I walked in and saw him put it in his mirror and he had this big, goofy grin on his face" she laughed. "I asked why he was so happy... you want to know what he said?" She looked at her son's girlfriend.

"Why?" Gabriella wondered.

"He said, and I quote... 'I am in love with the most amazing girl ever and she loves me back'..." Gabriella smiled.

"He said that?" She whispered.

"Yeah, and I know he meant it, that is why you shouldn't worry so much when he is gone, I know for a fact he won't stray because what he has with you is real... it has the potential to be for life" she smiled.

"I know..." Gabriella nodded. "I just miss him so much that sometimes it hurts... it feels like I can't breathe" she exclaimed.

"Awww sweetie" Lucille hugged her. "He will be back in a few days and I can guarantee whatever you are feeling will vanish" she reassured her.

"What about when he goes away again?" She asked.

"I won't lie... it will probably hurt so much more than the first time he left but you just have to hold on to the thought and comfort that he will always come back to you" Gabriella looked at her and nodded.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"Anytime... now do you want to come and watch a movie with Jack and me?" Gabriella nodded.

"I'll just get into my Pajama's" she told her and Lucille nodded and left.

* * *

After changing into one of Troy's T-Shirts and some shorts, Gabriella walked downstairs as she tied her hair up in a messy bun. She then entered the lounge room to see Jack and Lucille cuddled up on the sofa. They looked up at her and smiled. Gabriella walked over to the arm chair and sat on it, tucking her feet under her butt.

"What are we watching?" She asked.

"We're thinking of the first Rocky film..." Jack smiled.

"Troy's favorite" she commented with a smile.

"Yeah..." Lucille smiled. Jack got up and put the movie in the DVD player before sitting back down with his wife.

Lucille reached for the light switch and dimmed them down as Gabriella went to the kitchen. She came back with snacks and drinks. She handed some to Troy's parents then went back to her seat.

"Can't watch a movie without them..." she explained as they looked at her strange."Troy says so" she shrugged.

"He has rubbed too many habits off on you" Jack shook his head as his wife and Gabriella laughed.

A few minutes later the movie started and they all quietened down to watch it. Gabriella slowly ate the pop corn and sipped her can of Pepsi as she watched the movie and the whole time Troy was running through her mind.

He said Rocky was his 'Idol' if that's the right word. He looked at his moves as he boxed and trained off what he did. Jack always saw this as a positive thing as Sylvester Stallone was a legend.

Half way through the movie Gabriella's cell vibrated, indicating a text. She smiled as she read it.

_**'Hey Princess, what you doing? Troy xxx'**_ She immediately text back.

_'Hey baby:) I'm just watching a movie with your parents:) Wuu2? Ella xxx'_ She turned back to the T.V and watched another five minutes of the movie before she felt her cell again.

_**'What movie baby? Tell them I said hi:) I'm just doing some work:( Troy xxx' **_

_'Rocky:P you jealous? Lol and Awww poor baby, wouldn't be bored if I was there;) Ella xxx' _She smirked as she imagined him groaning at the last part.

_**'So NOT cool baby... I am soooo getting you into my bed when I get home;) Troy xxx' **_Gabriella giggled and noticed his parents looking at her.

"I'm texting Troy, he said hi" she smiled then went back to texting.

"Tell him hi back" Lucille smiled as she turned back to the T.V.

_'I've been in your bed for the past three months:P btw your mom and dad say hi:) Ella xxx' _She text back as 'Eye of the Tiger' came on in a part of the film.

_**'My bed is soooo much more fun with me there though;) You don't just have to lay there being bored:P Troy xxx' **_Gabriella bit her bottom lip.

_'I entertain myself in your bed baby;) Ella xxx' _She smirked again and her cell vibrated about thirty seconds later.

_**'OMG! I am taking you loads when I get back... you better get your rest 'cause sleep won't be happening a lot at the weekend baby, Troy xxx' **_She giggled again.

_'I can't wait;) I better stop texting now, your parents keep looking at me funny:P I'll text you in the morning baby:) I love you, Miss you, Night baby3 Ella xxx xxx xxx' _She smiled as she settled into the chair.

_**'Night baby girl:) I love you loads, sweet dreams 3 Troy Xxx xxX' **_

Gabriella smiled as she read the text then put her cell on the chair arm. She watched the rest of movie, which lasted for another half an hour or so. When the credits rolled she yawned and saw it was nearly ten o'clock.

"I think I am going to head up to bed" she announced as she stood up and stretched.

"Ok dear, see you tomorrow" Lucille smiled.

"Night Lucie" she hugged her then Jack.

"Would you like a ride to school tomorrow sweetheart?" Jack asked.

"If you don't mind" she nodded.

"Not at all, if you come to the gym after school I will give you a ride home too" he offered.

"Thanks, night Jack" she smiled then went upstairs.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella woke up at 7:30am. She stretched and headed for the bathroom that was connected to Troy's room. She started to run the water on the shower then stripped out of her clothes. She then stepped under the water and sighed as her muscles relaxed. This was her favorite routine, her morning shower.

45 Minutes later Gabriella was clean and fresh. She was dressed in some leggings with a plain purple, flowy dress-top that came half way up her thigh. She had her brown Uggs on her feet and her brown leather jacket on. Her make-up was natural and her hair was tied up in a messy bun, with a few bangs framing her face. She put her things in her brown Jimmy Choo bag and then went downstairs to find Jack sipping his morning coffee.

"Morning Jack" she smiled as she poured herself a glass of fresh orange juice.

"Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep ok?" She nodded.

"Mmmm, like a baby thanks" she smiled.

"All ready for school?" He asked as he washed his empty mug.

"As ever" she sighed and he chuckled.

"Let's go then" he grabbed his keys and Gabriella finished her juice before following him out the door.

* * *

"Thanks Jack" she hugged him then got out of the car. She smiled and ran over to Taylor and James. "Hey guys" she hugged them.

"Where is your car?" Taylor frowned.

"Lucille's is in the shop... so I have let her use my car until it's fixed" she explained as they all entered the building.

"Ahhh, sweet of you" Taylor smiled.

"I know" Gabriella giggled.

"Have you seen J?" James asked.

"Jamie? Nope" Gabriella shook her head. "Probs sucking face with Kels somewhere" she laughed as did Taylor.

"What about Justin?" Gabriella froze as she opened her locker.

"Who cares!" she snapped, grabbing her books and slamming the door shut again.

Taylor and James jumped back as she stormed off. Gabriella still hadn't told anyone about her encounter with Justin outside Macdonald's and obviously he hadn't, not wanting people to know the kind of guy he really was. He still hung out with them all, as he and the guys were now really close, but Gabriella didn't speak to him unless necessary.

She still hadn't told Troy either, knowing he would flip his shit if he knew. She was still undecided about whether she was even going to tell him or not. She entered homeroom and speak of the devil, there was Justin with Jamie and Kelsi. She sighed and went to her seat.

"Gabs" Kelsi waved her over. Gabriella shook her head and got out her cell. She dialed the familiar number and after two rings her baby answered.

**"Hey beautiful"** his voice murmured. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

"Hey you... did I wake you?" She asked.

**"Yeah... but it's a good job really, I need to be up soon" **he laughed.

"Ok, well I am happy to be your alarm baby" she smiled.

**"Me too... so what's up?"** He asked.

"Nothing, just in homeroom but I have like ten minutes before school starts so thought I'd call, if that's ok?" She checked as an afterthought.

**"Of course it is baby, I love hearing your voice" **Gabriella smiled.

"I love hearing yours too" she sighed. "God I miss you" she exclaimed.

**"I miss you too, won't be long now though honey"** he said softly.

"I am counting the seconds" she giggled.

**"Me too, is dad picking me up from the airport?" **He wondered.

"I don't know baby, I'll ask him when I get home" she stated.

**"I'll call the house tonight anyway so don't worry"** he told her.

"Ok, look I gotta go handsome... call me at lunch?" She asked.

**"Will do baby girl"** he murmured softly.

"I love you" she whispered.

**"I love you too"** he answered before she hung up.

* * *

As Gabriella hung up her cell the teacher walked in. She sighed and settled back in her seat, getting ready to listen for the next twenty minutes. She saw Taylor trying to catch her attention and glanced at her. She saw her mouth 'you ok' and just nodded.

The twenty minutes went by slowly and as soon as the bell rang for first period students jumped up and rushed off. The guys left the room whilst Taylor and Kelsi waited for Gabriella.

"What's up babe?" Kelsi asked Gabriella as they walked through the school.

"Nothing" she smiled.

"Why did you snap when James mentioned Justin?" Taylor asked.

"I just didn't want to talk about that idiot" she muttered.

"Why is he an idiot? I thought you guys were cool after..." Kelsi trailed off.

"Yeah... but he blew it again so..." Gabriella shrugged and entered her first period classroom. Taylor followed her in as Kelsi went off to her chemistry class.

Gabriella sat down at her seat and Taylor sat by her. She sighed when Taylor started to speak.

"What has happened?" She asked.

"Nothing... it's cool, I don't wanna talk about it" Gabriella whispered as their teacher entered.

"You sure?" Taylor whispered.

"Yep..." Gabriella nodded before getting out her notepad.

* * *

After Algebra, Gabriella had biology then PSE. After that it was lunch and as she made her way to the cafeteria her cell rang. She smiled at the caller ID and pressed green as she entered the cafeteria doors. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

"Hey Troy" she smiled.

**"Hey Ella, you ok?"** He asked.

"Yeah... are you babe?" She asked as she sat down at the usual table. She smiled at the gang.

**"Yeah, just finished my classes for today" **he explained.

"I thought you started and finished late today?" She frowned as she pinched a fries off Taylor's tray.

**"My lesson changed"** he sighed.** "Pisses me off when it happens" **Gabriella giggled.

"Language dear" she warned in a teasing tone.

**"Sorry mom..."** he laughed.

"Shut it... what you doing with the rest of your day then baby?" She asked as she fiddled with a piece of a napkin.

**"Nothing"** he laughed.** "I think I am going to try and get all my assignments done so I don't have any to do whilst I'm home at the weekend" **he explained.

"Good, 'cause I haven't left any slots for assignments babe" she laughed as did he.

**"Its cool babe, are you going to tell me what you have planned?" **He wondered.

"Nope, you'll find out Friday baby" she giggled.

**"No fair..."** he stropped.

"It'll be worth the wait" she promised.

**"Hmmm, I'll make sure it is"** he stated.

"Ok, well look I better go... my friends need my attention too" she giggled.

**"Alright gorgeous... I'll call you later on"** he told her.

"Ok handsome... I'll be waiting, I love you" she smiled.

**"Love you too"** he said softly before she hung up.

* * *

"Was that Troy boy?" Taylor teased.

"Who else?" Gabriella giggled.

"Good point" Taylor laughed.

Gabriella glanced around the table and her eyes met Justin's. He sent her a look and she sent a disgusted one back. Ok, maybe what he did wasn't too bad, maybe it did seem, from an outsiders POV, that she and Troy weren't working, but it still didn't excuse him pouncing on her like that, telling her what her relationship was like.

"What you doing this weekend Gabs?" Jamie asked.

"Troy is coming home for his birthday" she beamed happily.

"Ah, cool, have you planned anything?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, the whole weekend is planned out, apart from Sunday, I am leaving that to him as he will be leaving again Monday morning" she sighed.

"Awww... least you get three days with him though" Taylor said happily.

"Yeah, a day for all the months he's been away from me" she giggled.

"Plus, he's home for Christmas isn't he?" She reminded her friend.

"Yeah, and he is taking me away as well" she smiled.

"Where?" The girls asked.

"He won't say... all I know is on the 27th December until the 4th of January we are going away... just us two... and I cannot wait" she announced.

"That will be great" Kelsi smiled.

"Yeah it will" she sighed.

"Oh no, I think we're losing her" James joked and she threw some food at him.

"Idiot" she stuck her tongue out as they all laughed.

* * *

After school Gabriella was making her way to the gym when she heard her name being called, she turned and smiled at Chad.

"Why are you home?" She hugged him.

"I had a free day so didn't need to go in" he explained.

"Ah... what are you doing on Saturday?" She wondered.

"Nothing... Troy-boy's birthday ain't it?" He remembered.

"It sure is... I actually was going to call you about that..." she trailed off.

"Oh? What's up?"

"Well, I have a surprise planned but I need some help... would you be able to give me a hand?" He nodded.

"Sure... what's the surprise?" He asked.

"Here, I have a list written out, I was going to drop it off at yours anyway" she laughed and handed it him.

"Cool... I'll get right on it and call you" he hugged her.

"Alright... thanks" she smiled. "I need to head off... you going to the gym?" She nodded.

"Yeah... Lucie has my car so I need to get a ride with Jack" she smiled.

"Alright... well I'll call you" she nodded and he jogged off.

* * *

Gabriella reached the gym a few minutes later and saw Justin and some of his 'old' West High mates outside. She groaned and tried to pass them.

"Gabs" he smiled.

"What?" She said coldly.

"Please don't be off with me" he sighed.

"Off with you? I should slap you for what you did!" She snapped.

"I kissed you! Why is that a big fucking deal?!"

"Because I have a boyfriend who I am the happiest I have ever been with, so you can go to hell and repeat the journey before I will **ever** touch you!" She yelled before going inside.

She stormed through the doors and saw Jack sparring with someone. He smiled at her and she sent one back. She sat on the bench by the boxing ring and leant her head on the wall. She smiled as she looked ahead... she remembered her first official date with Troy being here.

They confessed their love for each other in that ring. He taught her how to box, kind of, in that ring. All in all it was one of the best nights of her life.

Gabriella had to wait there for an hour before Jack announced he was ready to head home. They both left and got in the car; Gabriella turned on the radio and smiled at Jack.

"Had a good day?" She asked.

"Yeah, not too busy which is good for my back" he groaned.

"Awww... you getting on a bit now Jack?" Gabriella teased.

"Hey! Watch it lady" he pointed and she giggled.

"You know I love you" she smiled.

"Hmmm" he laughed.

"Are you looking forward to seeing your son?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes... Lucille will cry, I can guarantee it" he chuckled.

"Course she will... Troy is her baby and she has missed him... just wish my mum would miss me that much" she sighed.

"I'm sure she does sweetheart" he smiled.

"Nah... She doesn't even realize I'm not there... I am past caring now... as long as I have Troy, Kyle and you and Lucie then I don't need anyone else" she smiled.

"That's sweet... and you know there is always a home with us" he smiled.

"I know... Thank you" she whispered as they pulled up at the house.

* * *

After entering the house and greeting Lucille Gabriella went to her room, or Troy's room, whatever you want to call it. She said she wasn't hungry so to just have dinner without her.

She changed into her comfy clothes and lay down on the bed. Her eyes closed and got heavy and before she knew it she was asleep.

As she slept she dreamt. She dreamt of her past. She saw her dad smiling at her... reading her stories... tickling her... hugging her.... she then saw him go... he walked away and didn't return. That day was the worst day of her life.

She dreamt of her present life... her lover and soul mate... her brother... her friends... that bitch known as her mother. Troy was the prominent feature in her dreams from that point.

As she dreamt of her future... he was there. They were married... they were parents... they were grand-parents. Ok so she was 16... But she could see her spending her life with this man. He was the life and soul of her whole being.

Gabriella felt lucky... she had found her one true love at an early age. She was blessed, all the crap going on with her mother and Tony didn't affect her as long as she had Troy, she knew without him she would have broken by now. She wouldn't be the Gabriella she is today. All that was down to one person, one person who changed her whole life.

Troy Bolton.

**So... Firstly I just want to apologise for the wait... I have been busy with college and practising for my theory test so as you can tell this hasn't been my number one priority. Please don't give me a hard time... I do have other things to do as well as this... even though writing my stories and hearing your comments make my day:)**

**Moving on... what did you think? So Troy can make it home for his birthday:) Will he get there? Or will plans change? What do you think Gabriella should do about Justin? Tell Troy or not? **

**Please Review:D**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Troyella and all other HSM characters do not belong to me:(**

**Chapter 16 - Together Again?**

Gabriella had been in a bubble of excitement all day. Today was Thursday... that meant at around 10:00pm that evening her love would be back in her arms. He was due to get back around that time but that could all change depending on his flight. Gabriella was going to surprise him by going to the airport with his dad to pick him up. Jack had agreed to wait in the car as she went to get his son from arrivals, that way they could have a romantic reunion without him watching.

It was now lunch time and Gabriella was squirming in her seat. Her friends were all smiling and holding in their laughter at their friend's expense. She hadn't been able to concentrate all morning and now all she had was Troy on the brain.

She had spoken to teachers... and as they all loved her boyfriend when he was at the school they had agreed to let her have tomorrow off school, meaning she had the whole day to be with him alone. Just thought made her smile.

"Oh for god sake just call him!" Taylor exclaimed.

"What?" Gabriella asked innocently.

"Troy... we know you're thinking of him, dreaming about your reunion... so if it'll bring you back to planet Earth go call him" she giggled.

"No... He'll be busy... I'm fine... I'm here... so what were we talking about?" She asked sheepishly.

"Nothing exciting lovie..." Kelsi smiled.

"I am sorry guys, you just have no idea how much I miss him" she sighed.

"Babe... we have seen you since he left, I just can't wait to have that familiar smile back" Taylor squeezed her hand across the table.

"Hmmm..." she muttered.

"What?" Taylor frowned.

"Nothing... It's just Jack said something about the smile thing the other day" she stated.

"Because it is true... but don't worry, we all love you anyway" she smiled.

Gabriella giggled and nodded. She then tried her best to get involved with the conversations between the group and not day dream out of the present time.

* * *

After lunch Gabriella had gym class. This was a good thing for two reasons. One, she was quite good at gym; she did a lot of exercise out of school so she was fit and healthy. Two, they were having more of a theory lesson today which meant she could zone out for the 90 minute period.

She walked to gym alone, as she had this class with none of the gang, well Justin was in it but she didn't want to be near him at the moment so...

"Gabriella..." she groaned.

"Justin, please go away" she sighed as she sat on the bleachers and got out her cell.

"I just wanted to ask... urm.... the other week after the movie when I..." he fidgeted."Did you tell him?" He asked.

"What?" She frowned then got what he meant. "Oh... you mean have I told my **boyfriend** that you made a pass at me?" He looked nervous. "No, I haven't... and your safe while his home as I am not going to ruin his birthday by telling him this weekend... but that doesn't mean I will keep this from him forever" she stated before getting up and moving away from him.

* * *

Gym was boring... which was good as it gave Gabriella the chance to zone out and think about her gorgeous, handsome, loving boyfriend who would be home soon.

After gym she had a free period which so wasn't good as she was fidgety and anxious. Her free period was another 90 minutes then it was homeroom for half an hour before she could go home.

She was planning to get home, have a quick shower, get changed then she would be all ready and waiting to go pick Troy up from the airport. She went into the library for her free period to do her homework that she had been given for the weekend. She made herself focus.

"How come you can focus on homework in a free but not a normal class?" She heard Kelsi ask as she sat down too.

"Simple Kels, if I do my homework now it will leave me more time to spend with my baby" she smiled.

"Oh... so Gabriella and Troy will be having sexy time huh?" She winked.

"Sexy Time? Really Kels?" Gabriella laughed.

"Shut up" she laughed.

"What are you doing this weekend Hun?" Gabriella asked as she worked out the problems in her math homework.

"Nothing really" she shrugged.

"How about next weekend you, me and Tay have a girls' night? See a movie or something?" Gabriella suggested. "We haven't spent time together for ages" she stated.

"Sounds great Hun, you want me to talk to Tay?" Kelsi offered.

"Yeah... I'll be a bit busy this weekend" she smirked.

"Ew! Nice visual" she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Sorry Hun..." Gabriella laughed.

The two friends chatted and did their homework for the next hour and a half, well it was more like chatted for an hour as they both got their homework done quickly. When the bell rang signaling their homeroom start both girls got their things together and walked to homeroom.

They got there fairly quickly and smiled at their teacher as they entered. Their teacher always said this time could be a time to chat, do some homework or studying, or if they need anything to talk to her.

So Gabriella and Kelsi went to Taylor's desk and sat with her. She smiled and put her notebook she was doodling in away.

"So, Gabs had a good idea..." Kelsi started.

"Oh?" Taylor questioned.

"I just thought maybe we could all get together next weekend, have a girls' night or something?" She said.

"Yeah, no guys will be great" she laughed.

"Saves me a job this weekend" Kelsi giggled. "I was going to call you and mention it but forgot we had homeroom" she smiled.

"Typical you to forget" Gabriella teased their friend.

"Ha Ha" she said sarcastically. Gabriella nudged her.

"You know I'm only kidding Hun" she smiled.

The rest of the half an hour session the girls talked and laughed. They then walked to each other's lockers and after putting all things they won't need away they left the building. Gabriella and Taylor hugged Kelsi then walked to Taylor's car.

"I'm still ok to get that ride right?" Gabriella checked.

"Of course babe, get in" Taylor smiled.

The drive was quite quiet with just a few comments. Taylor pulled up outside the Bolton's home after a few minutes and Gabriella hugged her.

"Thanks Hun" she smiled.

"No problem, Tell Troy I said hi when he gets home and that he **must** come see me before he leaves again" Gabriella giggled and nodded.

"I will Hun" they hugged again and then Gabriella got out of the car.

* * *

Gabriella had her shower as soon as she got in. She was kinda hoping to have a little cat nap before she went to get Troy and luckily, she had a few hours before they were going to the airport.

After she exited the shower and dried her hair it was five o'clock. She laid her clean clothes out so all she had to do was put them on when she went to pick up Troy.

Jack was going to stay at work until half six so he could have the morning off tomorrow as was Lucille. This gave Gabriella an hour and half to nap before they would come home and want to leave for the airport.

So... Gabriella got on the bed in one of Troy's T-Shirts and sighed. She closed her eyes and it didn't take long for sleep to overtake her.

* * *

"Wake up..." Gabriella heard a voice whisper in her ear. She groaned, it couldn't have been over an hour already, surely?

"Five more minutes Jack" she murmured before turning over.

"I sure hope I don't sound like my dad" Gabriella's eyes shot open and she flipped up.

"Troy..." she whispered, smiling tearfully.

"Hey beautiful" he smiled. Then Gabriella was in his arms and they were kissing, kissing with all the love and passion they felt for the other.

"What... How... What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I got an earlier flight and made dad promise not to say" he smiled.

"I've missed you" she said softly as tears dropped down her cheeks.

"Me too baby girl" he wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you" she murmured against his lips.

"I love you too" he managed to get out before she was kissing him again. Gabriella crawled into his lap as he was sat on the bed and she straddled his hips. She trailed her kisses from his mouth and down his neck, were she nibbled on his soft spot, causing him to groan.

Gabriella pulled back at the sound and smiled as she gazed in his eyes. She trailed her finger tips over his face, traced his eyes and lips, taking in all she had missed over the past months.

"I want you so bad" she whispered.

"Take me, I'm yours" he told her.

"What about Jack and Lucie?" She asked.

"They have gone out for dinner, thought maybe we'd want to be alone" he smirked.

"Well then..." she murmured."We better make the most of the time huh?" She smirked. Troy then made her squeal by scooping her up and flipping them over so he was hovering above her.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look in my clothes?" He asked as he peeled his T-Shirt of her curvy body.

"Hmmm" she murmured as his hands caressed her body.

"I have missed this body so much" he growled before placing kisses all over her stomach and chest. Gabriella squirmed and reached down for his belt. It didn't take long for them both to be in just their underwear.

They both looked in each other's eyes at this point and smiled. Troy leant in and kissed his love softly three times as her hands wandered over his chest. They slid around to his back, down it and her hands went under the waistband of his boxers. Troy tried to catch up by unclasping her strapless bra and he threw it over his shoulder somewhere.

A few moments later both were lying naked on the bed, side by side. They were gazing in each other's eyes smiling lovingly. Troy moved his hand from her stomach and further down. Gabriella's eyes fluttered shut as his hands touched her sensitive area, the part of her body that had missed him most, well after her heart that is.

He hovered above her again as he slowly and carefully slid his finger into her. She gasped and gripped his biceps. He went slow, not wanting to hurt her after their time apart.

"Oh god...." she moaned."Troy... I... stop..." he stopped and looked worried.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt?" He panicked.

"No... No..." she breathed. "I just can't go slow this time round..." she blushed."I promise to next time" she smiled.

"Baby... it is more than ok with me" he smirked as she giggled.

"Do you need any help?" She whispered seductively, sliding her hand down to his member. "Cause you know, I love to play with my favorite toy" she bit her bottom lip seductively.

"Normally, I wouldn't object but right now... with you looking **this** sexy... I think I am up to the job" she giggled but that soon turned into a loud moan as he pushed up into her.

"Oh baby..." she sighed, gripping the comforter behind her head.

"You feel so good Ella" Troy groaned, leaning down to place kisses on her neck.

"Oh my god!" She moaned. "This feels so amazing" she announced.

"Do you like that baby?" He whispered huskily in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Y-yes!" She moaned louder.

"Say my name baby..." he kissed her neck."Tell me you love me" he demanded softly as his breaths got uneven.

"Oh Troy! I love you so much!" She moaned, pulling him down so there was no room between their bodies.

For the next ten minutes or so they stayed this way, missionary, moaning each other's names. Gabriella then flipped them over and sat herself down on him. He groaned at the new angle as she moaned at how deep he was going into her.

"Oh Troy..." she breathed, her hands resting on his chest.

"Ella... baby..." he breathed.

"Oh god" she moaned, leaning down and kissing his lips passionately.

She rode him for what seemed like forever before they felt their peaks coming. Troy nibbled on her neck as she moaned.

"I'm cumin' babe" she moaned.

"M-me too baby..." he groaned into her neck.

"Come with me" she whispered in his ear. Troy groaned and gripped her hips in his hands harshly.

A few moments later Gabriella's walls tightened around his member and as she shook from the intense orgasm he burst inside her. She flopped down and collapsed in a sweaty heap on his chest. Troy's arms held her to him tightly as they came down from the high that came with sex.

* * *

"That was amazing" Gabriella whispered some time later when the two were laying in bed, naked, holding each other.

"It was better than amazing baby... it was perfect" Troy whispered before kissing her head. "Different to what I thought it would be..." Gabriella frowned and sat up slightly, bringing the comforter with her for modesty.

"Like bad different?" She asked.

"No baby, like** 'so much better than I imagined' **different, baby it is never 'bad' with you" he sat up and pulled her to lean against his bare chest. "How could you ever think that?" He wondered.

"I don't know... I guess I'm just feeling every emotion possible right now... I mean I am happy your here but at the same time sad because it means I have to say goodbye to you again, I am reeling from the high I feel after being like this with you but then feeling anxious about when it goes away..." she explained.

"Baby, we knew this was always going to be hard, but you just need to remember no matter how long or far we are apart we will always be in each other's hearts and I will always come back to you" he stroked her bare back softly.

"Your mum told me kinda the same thing last week" she smiled.

"Why?" He asked.

"I was feeling a bit down, and she caught me looking at that picture of us in your mirror frame, she then explained what you told her the day you put that picture up and told me no matter how many times you go just know that you will always come back to me" she looked up in his eyes.

"She was right baby, I will always come home to you" he kissed her softly.

"Wanna know something else she said?" She asked when they pulled apart.

"What?" He smiled.

"She said our relationship has the potential to be forever, that she can see us lasting that long" she smiled.

"Do you think we will last forever?" Troy asked.

"I don't know..." she shrugged."I'd like us too because you make me feel so happy and special... but forever is a long time Troy" she stated.

"Yeah... I guess it is..." he said quietly before getting out of bed and pulling on his boxers.

"Troy... have I upset you?" Gabriella asked kneeling on the bed wrapped in the comforter.

"No..." he sighed as he sat in front of her; she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "I just didn't want to hear that from you... even though it's right" he admitted.

"Sorry... I just wanted to be honest... baby no one knows what will last forever... but if you changed the questioned to do I **want** us to last forever then my answer would be of course I do" she placed a kiss to his bare shoulder.

"Me too" he smiled and kissed the back of her hand.

"We had better get dressed babe" Gabriella stated.

"Yeah..." he nodded getting back up.

* * *

After getting dressed the two lovers walked back downstairs hand in hand. Just as they reached the bottom Jack and Lucille walked through the door. They smiled at the two teens, who were smiling brightly and looked the happiest they had ever seen them.

"You two ok?" Jack asked.

"More than ok dad" Troy smiled down at Gabriella who beamed back at him.

"Good, have you had dinner?" Lucille asked.

"Urm... no..." they both blushed knowing they were a little pre-occupied at dinner time.

"Ok... we don't need to know why..." Jack muttered before leaving.

"Ignore the grumpy old man..." Lucille laughed. "As long as you're being safe it is fine" Gabriella hid her blushing face in Troy's chest.

"Mom..." Troy groaned.

"Ok, ok I am sorry... I'll leave you to it" she laughed walking away.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all" Gabriella giggled at her boyfriend.

"I love you" she whispered, stretching on her tiptoes to kiss his lips softly.

"I love you too" he murmured as they pulled away. "Wanna go out to dinner?" He asked.

"Sure" she smiled. "Can I get changed?" She pouted.

"You look nice baby" he smiled.

"But... I want to look better than nice" she said in her baby voice.

"Ella...." he groaned.

"Fine" she sighed. "I'll stay like this" Troy nodded.

"Good, so my beautiful girl..." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Where would you like to go?"

"Nowhere fancy if I'm dressed like this..." she mumbled.

"Ok nowhere fancy... moody pants" he poked her side and she squirmed.

"I am not moody" she huffed.

"You so are... but you look adorable so I don't mind" he kissed her pout and it slowly turned into a smile against his lips. He pulled back and chuckled. "Now come on cutie, let's go eat" he slapped her butt as she walked to the front door and she squealed. "Mom! Dad! We're going out for some dinner!" Troy called.

"Alright!" Jack shouted back.

* * *

After getting in Gabriella's car and reversing from his parent's driveway, Troy took her hand in his and kissed the back of it as he drove. Gabriella looked at him and smiled, giving his hand a slight squeeze.

"So, what's been happening around here then?" Troy started a conversation.

"Nothing much really" Gabriella shrugged.

"What? Nothing at all has happened? I don't believe that" he smiled at her before turning his gaze back to the road.

Gabriella smiled slightly. Okay so something had happened, the Justin stuff had happened but she wasn't willing to tell Troy on his birthday weekend, she just prayed they didn't bump into Justin this weekend.

"Nope... nothing" she laughed.

"Ok, well that sucks" he chuckled as he turned into a parking lot.

"Yeah, now do you see how bored I have been without you?" She pouted as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Awww poor baby" he said in a baby voice before kissing her pout.

Gabriella giggled and hit his shoulder before he got out of the car. He went around to her door and opened it for her, taking her hand and helping her out. After locking the car they walked hand in hand into the local pizzeria.

* * *

"So, how is college life?" Gabriella asked as they sipped their drinks a little while later.

"It's really good, the guys are cool, work sucks but hey.... that's always the case" he laughed.

"And the girls...." she trailed off.

"Baby, I don't even notice them" he smiled.

"Yeah right, your forgetting I have known you all my life, you **always**, without fail, check out the girls walking by" she laughed.

"**Used** to do that..." he corrected.

"Troy..." she gave him a look.

"What? I am serious, I haven't checked out a single girl since we got together" he smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Why would I look at a range rover when I have a Porsche at home?" He asked as Gabriella giggled.

"Cheesy idiot" she stated as he took her hand across the table and kissed the back of it.

"You love me for it" he smiled.

"Of course I do sweetie" she leant across the table and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

A few moments later their food arrived and both thanked the waiter who left with a nod. They then happily ate the food, neither realizing how hungry their love-making had made them.

"What do you want to do tomorrow day?" Gabriella asked.

"You've got school..." he stated.

"No, they let me take the day off, I'm on target with all my work and because you got the whole student body wrapped around your little finger they didn't mind" she giggled.

"Well, I thought you planned it all out?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I have planned from tomorrow dinner time... so you choose the rest of the day" she smiled.

"Can we just have a lazy day? Stay in bed and cuddle up together, watch movies and talk?" He asked as she smiled.

"If that is what you want to do, gorgeous boyfriend of mine, then that is what we shall do" she smiled.

* * *

After enjoying a meal together for the first time in months Troy and Gabriella went back home. They left the music off in the car and enjoyed the silence. They held hands loosely the whole ride home and were both consumed in their own thoughts.

When they got home Jack and Lucille were sitting in the family room watching some T.V. The young couple entered the room and smiled at the two elders.

"Did you guys have a nice meal?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah, just went for pizza" Troy stated as he sat in the chair, pulling Gabriella into his lap.

"Good" Jack smiled.

"I think I am going to head to bed" Gabriella smiled, looking at Troy.

"Are you tired baby?" She nodded. "Let's go then" she got up but made him stay seated.

"You stay up and talk to your parents, they've missed you as much as I have" she kissed his cheek.

"Ok, I won't be too late" she nodded.

"Night guys" she hugged his parents then left the room.

* * *

"How has she been?" Troy asked his parents when she was out of the room.

"Ok, she has missed you a lot but that is to be expected sweetie" Lucille reassured her son.

"I guess... I just feel really guilty... I wish I had chosen to go to U of A" He sighed.

"Son, she is fine here with us" Jack told his son.

"Yeah... but she has been talking to me lately about moving out, she thinks she is being a burden, out staying her welcome" he told them.

"Well that is just ridiculous" Lucille stated.

"You know what she is like mom" Troy sighed. "I'm going to try and persuade her it's fine though" he smiled.

"Yeah, you make sure you do that" Jack demanded and Troy chuckled.

"I will dad" he said. "I'm going to head up to bed guys... I'm a little tired from the flight and stuff" he smiled.

"Ok sweetie, sleep well" Lucille got up and kissed her son's goodnight.

"Night mom, night dad" he said before leaving to go upstairs.

* * *

Troy entered his bedroom and smiled at the sight. Gabriella was lying in the bed, in his T-Shirt, her hair sprawled around the pillow. She looked like an angel. He quietly got undressed and once he was in just his boxers he climbed in bed beside her.

He hugged her from behind and she subconsciously snuggled into his warm body. He felt her turn in his arms and she snuggled into him closer.

"Troy..." she murmured in her sleep, causing him to smile.

"I love you Gabriella Montez" he whispered to her sleeping form before closing his eyes and, for the first time since he started college, Troy fell asleep straight away.

Happy to have his girl back in his arms.

**So... They re back in each others arms:) Yay!!!**

**How was my little twist? Troy came home early:)**

**Will his birthday weekend go without a hitch? Will they bump into Justin? Will he find out what happened with Gabriella and Justin? What will Gabriella get him for his birthday?**

**Find out next time:D**

**Please Review:D!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troyella:(**

**Chapter 17 - Being in Your Arms**

Gabriella stretched as she awoke the next morning. She felt the arms that were encircled around her waist and smiled her biggest smile. She turned and was met with her two favorite pools of blue looking back.

Troy smiled at the angel in his arms and leant down to place a soft, loving kiss to her lips. Gabriella's hands moved up his bare chest and to the back of his head where she played with his soft, sandy locks. They pulled away a few minutes later and smiled at each other.

"You have no idea how good it feels to be back in your arms again" Gabriella whispered.

"I think I might have baby girl..." he said softly before kissing her softly again.

"I love you" she smiled when they pulled away.

"I love you too princess" he murmured before once again kissing her.

"Why are you in such a kissing mood today handsome?" Gabriella smiled, lovingly stroking his face.

"Because... I have... missed... your soft... lips and kisses... so much" he told her between little kisses all over her face. Gabriella giggled and pushed him back a little.

"I have missed yours too" she informed him. "And I don't mean to kill the moment baby... but I kinda need to go pee" she giggled as he laughed.

"You are not leaving my arms" he told her.

"But I really gotta go...." she whined.

"If I let you go to the bathroom... you promise to come right back here?" She nodded. "Ok... Kiss me first" he demanded playfully.

Gabriella giggled and kissed his cheek once. Troy pouted and she winked at him before getting out of bed and going to the en-suit bathroom.

* * *

After doing her business in the bathroom Gabriella cleaned her teeth and wet her face with cold water. She then smiled at her reflection, she had to admit there was something about herself that looked different and she knew that was due to the fact she had the love of her life back in her arms.

"Miss Montez! Get your sexy butt back out here" She smiled at her boyfriend's voice.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy grinned as the bathroom door opened to reveal his beautiful girlfriend in nothing but his T-Shirt. He loved the way his clothes looked on her; he thought they looked better than when he wore them.

"Took you long enough" he growled, grabbing her and pulling her on top of him as she neared the bed.

"Ahhh, Troy!" She squealed.

"Hmmmm...." he murmured as he nuzzled her neck.

"Baby?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He looked in her eyes.

"Are you happy to be home?" She checked.

"More than happy beautiful, I feel complete having you back in my arms" he said honestly as Gabriella's eyes teared up.

"I have missed you so much" she smiled tearfully.

"I have missed you too" he wiped a tear that escaped. "Please don't cry... it breaks my heart to see you cry beautiful" he murmured as he kissed her cheeks, catching her other tears on his lips.

"I'm sorry, I just feel so overwhelmed by the fact you are here... finally" she smiled, sighing the last word.

"I know baby girl" he kissed her softly and she kissed back with the same amount of passion and pressure.

They continued to kiss, caress and hold each other for what felt like a lifetime. The kisses gradually got more passionate, the caress got more intimate and soon enough clothes were being discarded. Soon after Gabriella was moaning as Troy's fingers entered her, ending in a slow and sensual round of love making.

* * *

"Ok, we've got strawberries, pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice" Troy announced as he entered the bedroom a few hours later.

"Mmmm... sounds nice" Gabriella smiled. She kissed his lips softly as he placed the tray on the bed and leant over her.

He grinned when they pulled apart and Gabriella giggled. He got back into bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at him and he kissed the tip of her nose.

Troy then placed a strawberry to her lips and she bit into it gently. Troy ate the other half then kissed her lips softly. He ran his tongue across her lips and she allowed him access to the contours of her mouth.

They pulled away and smiled identical smiles at each other. Troy stroked Gabriella's cheeks softly and she leaned into his touch. She placed gentle kisses on his wrist and he smiled.

"I love you" he said softly.

"Hmmm..." she murmured with her eyes closed. "I love you too" she smiled as her eyes fluttered open and connected with his.

"Let's finish breakfast" he said and she nodded.

So the loved up couple spent the next hour or so feeding each other, kissing in-between bites and just basking in the love that was floating around the room.

* * *

"Troy!" Gabriella giggled as he tickled her.

"Say sorry or I won't stop" he warned and she squealed.

"Ok... Ok... I'm sorry" she gasped breathless and Troy smiled.

"Good" he kissed her cheek then got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" She pouted.

"I am going to run you a bubble bath..." he stated, kissing her softly before going into his bathroom.

Gabriella smiled at his sweetness and got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She kissed across his bare back and ran her hands down his chest.

"Hello ma'am" he smiled.

"Well hello there handsome" she giggled.

"Bath is all ready beautiful" he turned around and held her to his chest. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Join me?" She whispered.

"Hmmm... guess I could..." he teased and she giggled.

He then removed his T-Shirt that she was wearing and breathed in sharply at the look of the naked beauty in front of him. She blushed as his eyes roamed her body and tried to cover herself.

"No... Please don't..." he said softly, taking her hands in his. "You are so beautiful" he whispered in her ear before kissing her neck softly.

"Hmmm..." she moaned. "Baby?" He stopped and looked at her questioningly. "As much as I love you and love doing that... I kinda just wanna chill out, spend time with you without sex..." she trailed off.

"Ella... as long as I am with you I don't care what we do" he smiled, kissing her softly once then letting her go. "Get in" he demanded playfully.

"Yes Sir" she saluted and giggled. He slapped her butt causing her to squeal and he chuckled.

Gabriella sunk down into the warm, soothing water and sighed. She looked at Troy and motioned for him to join her with her finger. He grinned, removed his boxers and got in behind her.

She settled back, leaning on his chest and sighed happily. Troy wrapped his arms around her and softly stroked her tummy. She turned her head to the side and he caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

They pulled apart a few moments later and smiled at each other happily. Gabriella then settled further into the water and Troy's embrace, relaxing the most she had in ages, enjoying the quiet.

"This feels nice..." Gabriella murmured a few minutes later.

"Hmmm... baths with you always are" Troy mumbled against her bare shoulder as he placed delicate little kisses on it.

"Well yeah that does too..." she giggled."But it's not what I meant" she looked up at him and he smiled.

"Well what did you mean?" He asked.

"I meant this... us... me and you... being together..." she smiled as she turned in his arms and straddled his hips.

"Baby... you are torturing me..." he groaned.

"Why?" She asked innocently, leaning down and nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Because little Troy is getting all excited which means he wants something and you don't want to do that..." he explained.

"Hey... I wouldn't call him little..." she purred in his ear as she softly gave his member a slight squeeze.

"Oh... god..." he groaned, closing his eyes.

Gabriella giggled and sat up straight. Troy looked at her, confusion written all over his face, and she got up and out of the bath. She looked at Troy frowning and smirked.

"I feel clean now... thanks baby" she kissed his cheek, wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel then left the room, making sure her hips were swaying as she did.

"You're a tease Montez!" She heard Troy call and giggled.

"You love it baby" she called back, getting an idea and smirking.

* * *

Troy waited in the bath a few minutes, and then once he was sure his 'friend' was calm he got out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and cleaned his teeth before going back to the bedroom. What he saw shocked him.

"Ella... w-what are you..." he sounded flustered.

"I felt bad about teasing you baby... so come and get your 'forgive me' present" she said seductively from her position on the bed.

She was laying in the centre, naked, propped up on one of her elbows, her still damp hair trailing down her chest and covering her breasts. She immediately saw the effect she had on him and grinned.

"Come on baby... I won't bite" she smiled seductively as she walked over to him. "Unless you want me to" she whispered in his ear as her hands whipped the towel off his waist. "Hmmm..." she murmured as she bit her bottom lip.

"You are so sexy" he growled before scooping her up and dropping her on the bed. She giggled as he mounted her body. The giggle soon turned into a moan though when Troy's hands caressed her curves and his lips skillfully found her sweet spot.

"Mmmm..." she moaned as she ran her hands up his chiseled back. "I love you" she sighed. This caused Troy to pull his lips from her neck and look in her eyes.

"I love you too" he smiled. "Are you ready?" He checked.

"I'm always ready for you handsome" she smiled, stroking his cheek.

Troy then leant down and kissed her lips as he placed himself at her opening. Then he was in her and she was moaning at the sensation. He pumped in and out slowly at first; caressing her breasts with his warm, soft hands as their lower regions played the all too familiar game.

"Oh god baby!" Gabriella moaned loudly. Troy kissed her to quieten her moans.

"Ella... as much as I love your moans... you need to keep it down" he chuckled breathlessly.

"I can't.... you drive me wild" she smirked as he did.

They then connected their lips together and their tongues danced together. Gabriella was moving her hips in time with Troy's and meeting him, thrust for thrust.

"Oh god baby...." Troy groaned some time later. "Are you...?" He trailed off; sweat dripping down both their bodies.

"Oh god yes!" She squealed.

"Me too baby... oh yeah" he groaned, closing his eyes.

"Mmmm right there Troy... Oh my god right there" she moaned, clawing his back with her nails.

"Come with me baby" he whispered in her ear softly and she nodded.

The tempo got back to slow and sensual as the two climaxed together. Gabriella's walls tightened around Troy's member, milking him of his seed as it spilt into her quivering body. He collapsed in a sweaty heap on her heaving and both happily just lay there.

* * *

A few moments later Troy withdrew from her and rolled to Gabriella's side. They lay there, on their backs, side by side, only their heads turned looking at each other.

Gabriella smiled as Troy brushed a strand of hair from her face softly. She somehow found the energy to shuffle over to him and snuggle into his side. Troy gripped the comforter and covered their naked bodies.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered as he stroked her hair.

"I love you" she said tiredly.

"I love you too princess... you sleepy?" He asked. Gabriella nodded her head before resting it on his chest. "Sleep... I'll be right here when you wake up" he murmured.

"Promise?" She mumbled.

"I promise" he smiled, kissing the top of her head and lulling her to sleep by stroking the bottom of her bare back.

* * *

Gabriella woke up and stretched. It was then that she realized she was alone. She sat up and frowned, looking around the room. She climbed out of bed, put on Troy's T-Shirt and some fresh underwear then went downstairs. It was only 3:30pm so Jack and Lucille wouldn't be home for a while.

She spotted Troy sitting on the sofa watching T.V and she smiled. She tiptoed into the room and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" She whispered.

"Hmmm... I don't know" he teased and she gasped, slapping his shoulder. "Kidding baby" he pulled her around the sofa and into his lap.

"I thought you were going to be there when I woke up?" She pouted.

"I was hungry" he stated.

"Well, you could have come back to bed" she huffed.

"Sorry princess, I didn't want to disturb you, you looked so peaceful" he kissed her cheek.

"Suck up" she giggled.

"I'm only a suck up when it comes to you" he murmured against her neck before placing soft kisses along it.

"Troy..." she squirmed.

"Sorry... so what are your plans for tonight?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could go out for dinner" she smiled. "I also planned for us to go to a hotel and catch up on missed 'intimate' time but we have done that part already" she giggled.

"Hmmm, and it was amazing" he kissed her. "Dinner sounds good" he stated.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked.

"Hmmm..." Troy thought. "How about 'Oscar's Steakhouse?'" He asked.

"If that is where you want to go then that is where we will go baby" Gabriella mumbled against his lips before kissing him.

"How about we go have dessert now?" He said suggestively.

"No" she giggled. "You will have to wait for that because I have plans" she winked before getting off his lap.

"Ella...." he whined.

"Troy, stop whining" she giggled. "I am going to have a quick shower" she informed her boyfriend.

"Baby, you had a bath this morning" he stated, standing up with her.

"Yeah but then me and you did a bit of something to make me feel not so clean" she giggled.

"So our sex makes you feel dirty?" He gasped jokingly.

"No... I didn't mean that silly" she tiptoed and kissed his lips. "I just mean it will make me feel fresh if I have a shower" she explained as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Ok, well I might have a nap while you shower" he told her as he walked her up the stairs.

"Ok baby" she kissed him softly as he carried her to his bedroom.

When they reached the room he placed her on the ground and she smiled. He kissed her softly three times then let her go to the bathroom. He then got on the bed and sighed heavily, his eyes closing instantly, soon enough he was asleep, dreaming of his gorgeous girl showering in the next room.

**Ok, so I know this was shorter than usual but I have an explanation...**

**I needed this to just be a filler chapter about them getting 'reaquainted' with each other... So, next chapter will be longer:)**

**How was this? I hope you all enjoyed the Troyella fluff:) As I think I have deprived you of it for too long now:P hehe**

**Please Review!!!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from HSM!

**Chapter 18 - Troy's Birthday Part 1**

Troy sighed as he sat in the family room of his house. He was waiting for Gabriella to finish getting ready for dinner. After he had napped in the afternoon he woke up and booked reservations for tonight. He then had a quick shower and got dressed.

He left Gabriella doing her hair about an hour ago. It was now 6:30pm and his dad had just got home. He smiled as he entered the room and Jack sat down.

"What you doing son?" Jack asked.

"Waiting for Ella" he rolled his eyes.

"Ah... you two going out?" He asked.

"Yeah... just out for some dinner" he stated.

"Well you will have the house to yourselves tonight" he smiled at his son.

"Why?" Troy frowned.

"Your mom and I are going to pick your grandmother up, she wants to come see you tomorrow" he explained. "But we decided to stay over there tonight as I don't want her falling asleep in the car... her bones are brittle" both men laughed.

"Ah... ok... why is she coming?" Troy asked.

"She said she wanted to see you this year for your birthday" Jack shrugged.

"Ok..." Troy nodded.

"Is your mother home yet?" Jack asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, she's upstairs" Troy told him. Jack nodded and left for the stairs.

* * *

"Ella! Baby come on we need to go!" Troy called up the stairs.

"I'll be right down!" He heard her say back and he smiled, shaking his head.

He wandered back into the family room to pick up the car keys and his wallet. Just as he turned to head back out the room he froze. There his girlfriend stood looking stunning.

She was wearing a short creamy colored dress with a ruffled bottom. It had no straps and across the breast part was a flowery/ruffled pattern. She had a black beaded, flower patterned necklace on, a simple over-sized ring on her left pointer finger and her black strappy, heeled sandals on her feet. Her hair was left down wavy and she had her toes and fingernails painted black. She had black Smokey eye make-up and put a light layer of blusher on her cheeks. She had clear gloss on her lips making them look full and shiny. She had her small black clutch bag for her cell and things.

"How do I look?" She asked, twirling around to show him.

"You look... wow" he mumbled and she giggled.

"Thanks baby" she walked over and kissed him softly. "You look pretty wow yourself" she smiled.

Troy was dressed in a pair of his dark washed denim jeans that hung low, showing the waistband of his boxers. He had a plain white T-Shirt on that showed his impressive abs and Pecs and had his black, leather look jacket over the top. He had some black tennis shoes on his feet.

"Hmmm... I hope there are no guys in this restaurant" he told her as he led her out to the car.

"Why?" She laughed.

"I don't think I could compose myself if they all gaped at you beautiful" she smiled at him as he opened her door for her.

Gabriella pecked his cheek before climbing in the car. After closing her door Troy went around to his side and got in. He started the engine and reversed from the drive before heading to the restaurant.

* * *

"Are you excited to be turning 19 baby?" Gabriella asked as Troy drove.

"Eh, it's not a big birthday" he shrugged and she rolled her eyes.

"Typical guy" she giggled.

"What do you expect me to say? There isn't anything new I can do once I turn 19" he chuckled.

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"Well 16 you get your learners permit to drive, 18 you're old enough to have sex and 21 you are old enough to drink" he explained.

"Hmmm... I guess I am a rule breaker then huh?" She giggled.

"How so?" He raised his eye brows at her.

"Well I have sex and I drink occasionally so..." she trailed off.

"Hmmm... you are a very naughty girl" he said in a husky voice.

"You haven't seen naughty baby" she placed her hand on his leg and he went wide eyed.

"Ella, baby not while I am driving" he groaned.

"Sorry" she giggled and he shook his head as he parked the car.

"You'll get it later" he warned her.

"I hope so" she bit her bottom lip and he groaned.

"Let's just go in a public place before I go insane" he said as she laughed.

* * *

The young couple was shown straight to a table after Troy said they had reservations under Bolton. As the waiter left Gabriella saw Troy glaring at his back.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She touched his hand across the table.

"Nothing" he smiled and she frowned.

"You sure?" She asked, not believing him.

"Positive, why would anything be wrong when I am here with you?" He kissed her knuckles and she smiled blissfully.

"Awww, baby you are so sweet" she beamed and he smiled.

"Only for you princess" he murmured and she blushed.

They then spent the next few moments choosing what they wanted off the menu. Troy went for the grilled steak with potatoes and vegetables whilst Gabriella had the fillet steak with vegetables and potatoes.

They also ordered a bottle of wine. Troy was allowed to drink two glasses before he was over the limit to drive and you could only get four from the bottle so it meant they could have two each.

After the waiter took their orders and left, Troy held Gabriella's hand across the table. He placed soft kisses on the back of it and she smiled.

"I love you" she mouthed to him when their eyes met.

"I love you too" he mouthed back and both grinned lovingly at each other.

The waiter returned with their wine. He poured them both a glass and after they thanked him he left, not before shooting Gabriella a flirtatious wink. Troy's grip on her hand tightened as he spotted this and she realized what was wrong before.

"Baby, my hand" she laughed.

"Sorry..." he mumbled.

"Honey, don't let that idiot bother you, I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else" she reassured him.

"Ditto" he smiled and she giggled.

"How about a toast?" She held her glass up a little.

"Sure... what to?" He smiled, holding his glass up too.

"Your birthday?" She suggested.

"That isn't until tomorrow" he smiled.

"It can be an early one" she shrugged.

"How about we toast to being back together?" She smiled and nodded.

"To being back together" she repeated his words. They clinked glasses and each sipped their drink, their eyes stayed locked together.

* * *

When their food arrived they were both all too happy to eat it as they burnt a lot of their calories today. They talked, gazed lovingly at each other and shared sweet, lingering kisses throughout the whole meal.

"Do you want to try some?" Gabriella asked, holding out a bite of her food to Troy. He ate it and she smiled as he did so. "Nice?" She asked.

"Hmmm..." he nodded and she giggled. Troy repeated her actions, offering her some of his steak. Gabriella chewed it and was impressed, she wasn't really a steak eating person, and she was quite fussy when it came to meat but that was really good.

"That is so good" she exclaimed and he chuckled.

"I know" he offered her some more and she happily took it.

They spent the next few minutes feeding each other and finishing off their food. When they were done they pushed their plates to one side and had some more of their wine.

"What do you want to do after this?" Troy asked his girlfriend as he took her hands across the table.

"How about we go for a walk?" She suggested.

"A walk? Really?" He asked as she giggled at his facial expression.

"Yeah... It will be nice... Romantic" she smiled.

"Ok, whatever you want princess" he murmured and she sighed happily.

"I love you Troy" she said suddenly.

"I love you too baby girl" he kissed her knuckles softly three times and she gave his hands a gentle squeeze to return her affection.

* * *

After they finished their food and wine Troy asked for the bill. Gabriella got out her money and he stopped her putting it in the leather bill wallet.

"Troy, this was for **your** birthday, you're not paying" she stated, putting the money down.

"Baby, I can't let you pay for all this" he told her.

"Well you have no choice, it is one of your birthday presents" she said smartly.

"Urgh you are so frustrating Gabriella" he told her.

"Whatever" she giggled.

After paying the bill and finishing the last bit of wine the couple stood up and went to leave the restaurant. They wrapped an arm around each other and smiled at the other.

Troy led Gabriella to the car and opened her door for her. She thanked him with a soft kiss and he went around to his door. He exited the parking lot and glanced at her once.

"So, where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Urm... how about we go to the cliffs?" She smiled.

"Ok" he smiled back and went in that direction.

They drove for about fifteen minutes before arriving at the cliffs. It was an area in Albuquerque that was known to loved up couples around the area. At night, if it was clear, you could see every star in the sky.

Troy opened Gabriella's door and helped her out of the car. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hers went around his waist. He kissed the top of her head as they began to stroll to the cliff surface.

"This is perfect" she sighed after a few minutes of silence.

"Any experience with you is perfect" Troy whispered as she looked up at him.

Gabriella reached up with her hand and cupped his cheek softly. She then leant up a little and placed a soft, lingering kiss on his warm lips. Troy pulled her closer when she pulled their lips apart and held her to his chest.

"It looks so beautiful doesn't it?" Gabriella gushed as she looked out over the cliff and saw the stars twinkling.

"I have seen something more beautiful" came Troy's reply.

Gabriella took her gaze away from the stars and looked in Troy's eyes. She smiled at his soft expression and pulled him as close to her as possible. She kissed his chest softly once as her hands ran down his muscled back.

Troy wrapped his arms tighter around her body and kissed the top of her head softly. Gabriella sighed and smiled to herself. She then looked back up at her lover and saw him smiling down at her.

"Let's go home" she whispered and he nodded before leading her back to the car.

* * *

The journey home was quiet but comforting for the pair. Troy put the radio on quietly and as he drove, concentrating harder than usual due to having drunk a little alcohol, Gabriella hummed and sang along to her favorite songs.

Troy glanced over at her at one point and smiled. She had the voice of an angel, only he knew this though. She thought she sounded horrible, how could she be horrible at anything? She **'oozed' **perfection, to him anyway.

"What?" Gabriella smiled when she caught him looking at her again.

"Nothing, just thinking" he took her hand and kissed the back of it before she rested his hand in her lap. She traced the lines in his palm and smiled.

"Thinking about what?" She asked, still looking at his hand in her lap.

"You" she glanced up and smiled with a blush.

"What about me?" She asked softly as he pulled up in the driveway.

"How perfect you are" he smiled, stroking her cheek softly as he turned to face her.

"Troy, you are too sweet" she smiled, leaning across the gear shaft and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Hmmmm" he mumbled as they pulled away.

"I have a surprise for you" she murmured.

"Oh really?" He raised his eyebrows. "What kind of surprise?" She grinned.

"Ah, ah, ah... wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it sweetie?" She teased, getting out the car and winking at him.

Gabriella giggled as she heard Troy groan. He quickly got out of the car and ran to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards the house. Gabriella giggled at his urgency and quickly entered the house.

Troy pushed her up against the door to close it and kissed her passionately. Gabriella ran her hands through his hair as he lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Mmmm, baby..." she pulled away."Not yet...." she pushed his chest to make him back up a little. She stood back up and smiled at him.

"Ella... baby your killing me" he groaned.

"It'll be worth it" she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"It better be" he mumbled as she walked upstairs.

"It will" she giggled. "Now are you coming or what?" She held out her hand which he took and she led him upstairs.

They entered the bedroom and Gabriella gave Troy a passionate, loving and lust filled kiss. She walked him back towards the bed and pushed him on it, their lips disconnecting. She smirked at him and stepped back.

"Wait here, I'll be back soon" she smiled, walking into the bathroom. "Oh and baby?" She turned slightly as she reached the bathroom door.

"What?" He asked.

"You don't have to be fully clothed when I get back" she winked and giggled as he groaned.

* * *

Troy stripped down to his boxers once Gabriella was out of the room. Needing and hoping she wasn't just teasing him and he was actually going to get what his** 'friend' **was obviously needing. He was getting hard the minute they entered the house, so it was quite a relief to be out of the confines of his denim jeans and just behind the cotton boxers, even though that was becoming quite painful.

* * *

Gabriella smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Her lips were swollen after their passionate embraces and her hair was now messed up, purposely done the minute she got changed. She was now wearing a hot pink and black camisole that was made out of silk and had a lace edging with matching French knickers on.

She cleared her throat and walked towards the door. She quietly opened it and saw Troy wasn't looking. She cleared her throat again and leaned against the door frame. He turned to face her and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Ella... baby... what..." he choked on his words.

"So.... was it worth the wait?" She asked in a seductive voice.

"To-totally" he got out.

"How you doing there baby?" She smirked as she walked over, swaying her hips as she did so.

"N-not so good" he closed his eyes as his erection got painful.

"Well... I hate to see my baby in pain, how can I make it go away?" She asked as she straddled his hips.

"Touch me" he gasped and she smiled naughtily.

"Where baby? Where shall I touch you?" He groaned.

"Oh god Ella... please" he begged, opening his eyes to give her a pleading look. Gabriella felt her heart break at the obvious pain in his eyes. She ran her hand down Troy's bare chest and to the waistband of his boxers. She slowly slid it under the material and as soon as she grasped his member firmly he groaned, she immediately felt liquid drip down his shaft.

"Is that better baby?" She asked as she nipped at his neck.

"Oh god yes" he groaned. Gabriella slowly started to pump his erect member with her hand and his hips bucked in time.

"Troy?" She whispered into his ear.

"Hmmm?" He got out.

"Touch me" she breathed out.

His eyes opened and they both smirked. Troy's hands then ran down to her underwear and underneath the thin piece of material. His finger softly stroked her and he could feel her wetness. As she got wetter and wetter he slowly entered a finger as her hand still pumped his member. Both groaned at the same time as pleasure took over their bodies.

"Oh baby" Gabriella moaned into Troy's neck.

"Ella... baby you need to stop..." he groaned as her hand moved faster.

"Why?" She pouted at him before gasping at the depth his fingers were going.

"If you don't stop... this will be the end" she giggled and reluctantly removed her hand.

"Oh god" she moaned as his fingers skillfully caressed her. "Troy... undress me" she gasped. He smirked and removed his fingers, licking them clean of the juices that escaped before running his hands up her body, under the camisole.

He unclasped the bra part and removed the skimpy piece of material from her body. He then threw her underwear over his shoulder and looked at her naked body.

"You are so gorgeous baby" he growled.

"So are you" she mumbled as she removed his boxers.

Troy then flipped them over and pinned her hands to the bed above her head. She smirked and he mirrored the expression.

"You better get ready..." he growled again.

"What for?" She asked innocently.

"Your world to be rocked baby" he announced before entering her body. Gabriella moaned loudly and buried her head back into the pillow.

"Oh my god" she gasped as he thrust deep into her.

"Scream baby... no one else is here" he murmured into her ear before kissing, sucking and biting her neck.

"Troy!" She screamed in pleasure, arching her back as he pounded into her hard.

After a while Gabriella managed to move her hips in time with Troy's and both were rocking against each other. Troy was pounding that hard that the bed was banging on the wall. Gabriella loved it, he was always so gentle and soft with her but tonight he was being rough and hard and she was loving it.

"Oh my god" Gabriella moaned.

"How do you feel baby?" Troy whispered huskily in her ear.

"Fantastic!" She screamed as her walls started to contract around him. "Oh baby... I'm c-cumin!" She moaned loudly.

"Me too baby" he groaned, burying his face in her neck.

A few moments later Gabriella shook as her orgasm ripped through her body and Troy collapsed on top of her as his seed spilt inside her. They both breathed heavily for what felt like a lifetime. Troy eventually found some strength and withdrew from Gabriella before collapsing at her side.

* * *

After a while Gabriella turned on her side and leant up on her elbow. She looked down at Troy who smiled up at her. She kissed him softly and placed her hand on his chest softly.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you" he repeated softly.

"That was.... amazing" she gushed. "It was different..." she started.

"How?" He smiled.

"It was rough, you weren't treating me like normal" she smiled.

"I didn't hurt you right?" He panicked.

"No baby, you made me feel on fire, I loved it, and I love you being gentle but I like the roughness too" she kissed him softly three times then pulled back.

"You would tell me if I ever hurt you though right?" He asked, still looking worried. Gabriella sighed.

"Troy, of course I would" he nodded. "Babe, I am not a little girl... you don't always need to protect me" she told him seriously. "You could never hurt me..." she reassured him.

"I could..." she silenced him.

"You couldn't..." she kissed him again then an alarm was heard. They pulled apart and Gabriella got her cell from her clutch bag. She smiled when she saw the alarm and looked at Troy.

"What?" He asked with a frown.

"Happy Birthday baby" she smiled.

"What?" He asked confused then she showed him her phone.

"It's midnight, so you're now 19..." he smiled and happily accepted a kiss from her. "I love you Troy Bolton... and I am so happy to be spending this birthday as more than just your best friend's sister" she told him.

"You have always been so much more than that" he announced.

"I have?" He nodded.

"I love you Gabriella" she smiled tearfully and kissed him softly.

"Let's get some sleep" he nodded and let her snuggle into him as he pulled the comforter tighter around them.

"Night princess" he murmured.

"Night Wildcat" she yawned then her eyes got heavy. Soon enough both were fast asleep with mirrored smiles on their faces. Happy to be with their true loves, celebrating a special day.

**So how was the first installment of his birthday? Good? Ok? I hope it was good:)**

**I just want to say college is giving me loads of work at the moment so updates may not be as frequent but I promise as soon as I can do they will be up:) So please be patient with me...**

**Pretty Please Review & Give Me Your Thoughts:D**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troyella or any other HSM characters!**

**A/N: Btw this has got to be the longest chapter of this entire story:O Hope you like it:D**

**Chapter 19 - Troy's Birthday Part 2**

Troy woke up to feather soft kisses on his bare chest the next morning. He smiled as his eyes opened and he saw his favorite, chocolate colored eyes looking back.

"Morning Princess" he whispered.

"Morning Birthday boy" she smiled, placing a soft, lingering kiss on his lips.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked when they pulled apart.

"Like a baby" she smiled. "How about you?"

"The best ever" he grinned. "Mind you I always sleep well when you're with me and naked" he winked and she gasped, slapping his shoulder lightly.

"Troy!" She wrapped the sheet around her to hide her body.

"Ella, what is the point of covering up? I saw it all plenty yesterday" he teased.

"Shut up!" She blushed, getting off the bed only to be pulled back down. She ended up lying face to face on top of Troy, the sheet still wrapped around her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I was going for a shower before going to make breakfast" she smiled.

"I was kind of hoping you would give me a birthday present now" he whispered as he placed soft kisses on her neck.

"Ah, ah, ah..." she wriggled off him and smirked as she stood up."Not until later big boy" she winked then walked into the bathroom. She giggled as she closed the door hearing him groan.

* * *

After she showered and cleaned her teeth Gabriella entered the bedroom wrapped in a white towel. She smiled at Troy who was still in bed. He frowned and pouted at her and she laughed.

"How old are you?" She teased.

"Shut up" he mumbled.

She giggled and shook her head as she got dressed. She put on a pair of her sweats with a vest top. She then tied her hair up into a loose bun and went to put her towel into the laundry hamper in the bathroom. She looked at Troy when she came back and he didn't look at her.

"Awww baby don't be mad at me" she pouted, going over and laying on top of him again.

"Humph" he huffed.

"I love you" she said in her baby voice. She knew he couldn't resist that voice. He looked at her and she gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"Love you" he sighed and she smiled.

"I really do" she nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, can I get up please?" She frowned and got off him. He got up; the comforter wrapped around his naked waist and went to the bathroom for his shower. Gabriella was confused. She thought he was joking about being mad at her but it actually seemed like he was pissed off. What had she done? She frowned and went downstairs to start breakfast.

* * *

Just as Gabriella had served a breakfast consisting of pancakes, croissants, toast, freshly squeezed orange juice and coffee Troy entered the kitchen. He was wearing some jeans with a plain T-Shirt; his hair was still wet from his shower.

"Breakfast is ready" she smiled at him.

"I'm not really hungry, thanks anyway" he muttered. Gabriella sighed and watched him walk into the family room.

She stood there, tapping her foot lightly for a while before going into the family after him. She stood by the doorway and watched him flick through channels for ages before turning the T.V off and throwing his head back. She walked over and straddled his hips, sitting in his lap.

"Shit you scared me" he gasped.

"Sorry... what's up?" She asked.

"What?" He frowned.

"Seriously what is up? You just flipped and now you're in a stinker of a mood" she told him.

"Nothing..." he mumbled.

"Babe, I know you remember? Now come on tell me" she smiled.

"I told you I'm fine!" He snapped, pushing her off him and leaving.

Gabriella stood there in shock just as his parents and grandmother entered. Her eyes filled with tears and Lucille rushed over and hugged her. Jack went after Troy and his grandmother just stood there awkwardly.

"Sweetie what's happened?" Lucille asked.

"I don't know..." Gabriella whispered. "He just snapped" she said.

"Hey... it's ok" Lucille rubbed her back as she started to cry.

* * *

"Troy!" Jack yelled as he went out to the back garden.

"What?!" He snapped.

"Hey, calm it" Jack warned.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"Wanna tell me what the hell that was back there?" Jack asked.

"It was nothing" he shook his head.

"Maybe you need to tell your crying girlfriend that" he stated.

"She's crying?" He asked.

"What do you think? You just pushed her away, literally, now tell me what's going on" he sat down as Troy walked over and joined him.

"I was fine when I woke up... then when Gabriella was in the shower I was thinking about me being 19 now and it freaked me out... dad it means there are three years between us" he explained.

"Son, there are 6 years between your mom and me" Jack stated.

"It's not the gap... it's that fact that she isn't even legal yet and we're doing stuff we shouldn't be" he exclaimed.

"Then slow it down a bit..." Jack trailed off.

"Dad, I don't wanna embarrass either of us but you know it isn't as easy as that..." he stated.

"Ok, but don't take it out on her Troy... she just wants to be with you... I'm sure if you told her this you'd work it out" Jack explained.

"I guess" he sighed. "God anyone would think I was the youngest in the relationship!" He groaned.

"Son, it is ok to be upset or confused or whatever about this" he told him.

"I guess" Troy shrugged.

"Now go and sort this out" Jack patted his back and left him.

* * *

Gabriella was sat in Troy's bedroom, crying as she looked around it. This was confusing! What had happened? They were fine this morning; it can't be because of what she did this morning surely? She was broke from her thoughts by the door opening and closing. She looked towards it and saw Troy.

She turned from him and wiped her tears off her face. She picked a pillow up and hugged it to her chest. She heard footsteps behind her and eventually Troy had his arms around her from behind.

"I am so sorry beautiful" he whispered. Gabriella didn't move. "Ella? Baby?" He said in a sad voice.

"Don't Ella baby me!" She snapped getting up and walking over to the window. "What the hell was that downstairs?!" She yelled turning to face him.

"I... Look I am sorry ok?" He tried.

"No Troy, Not ok" she told him. "I wanted to make your birthday special, I made you breakfast, I've got tonight planned oh and I bought you presents" she said going to the closet. She got out the things she had bought him and threw them on the bed. "There..." she said."Open them throw them out, do whatever" she huffed, sitting on the bed.

"Babe... please don't be like this" he pleaded, kneeling in front of her and holding her hands.

"What? Troy pushed me off you! You actually pushed me away" she exclaimed.

"I know, that was way out of line" he admitted. "I am so sorry, I was just freaking out" he said.

"About what? Me? Am I too full on? I will back off if you want me to I just thought..." he cut her off by placing his finger on her lips.

"Baby girl you are perfect alright? It isn't you... It's just me being a jerk" he told her. "I got to thinking while you were in the shower, do you realize I am now three years older then you?" He asked.

"So...?" She trailed off.

"Baby, things just got a whole lot riskier" he sighed. "Your 16... I am 19... It just doesn't look good that we are having sex and stuff" he explained.

"I don't care what people think" she took his face in her hands. "Troy I love you, age is just a number, it means nothing, I am not going to be 16 forever, it is my birthday soon too, so it will be back to just a two year gap" she reminded him.

"I know... I just..." she silenced him with a kiss.

"Just nothing" she shook her head. "I don't want to hear it, Troy we love each other, that is all that matters" she then had a thought. "You do still love me right?" He smiled.

"I thought last night showed you that" he said before kissing her.

"Yeah, I guess..." she shrugged."Have you spoken to Alice yet?" She asked speaking of his grandmother.

"No... I wanted to sort this" he told her.

"Then go and see her... she came all this way to see you" she smiled.

"You're not coming?" He asked.

"No, I kinda wanna be by myself for a while, plus I planned for you to be with your parents and grandmother for a bit alone anyway so..." she trailed off with a shrug.

"But we're ok though right?" He checked.

"Course we are" she smiled.

Troy nodded, sighed then got up, kissed the top of her head then left. When the door was closed Gabriella flopped back on the bed and sighed. Why was being in love so complicated? Why couldn't it just be simple? People were right about one thing though... Sex changes **everything!**

* * *

A while later Gabriella went downstairs and heard Troy laughing. She smiled, his laugh, his voice, all of him made her tingle. She loved him more than life itself. She walked into the room and Troy's face got brighter.

"Ella" he rushed over and scooped her up as she giggled.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear.

"You too baby" he smiled and she kissed his nose.

"You feeling better sweetheart?" Jack asked.

"Much thanks Jack" she smiled at him.

"Good" he nodded.

"How are you Alice?" She asked Troy's grandmother.

"Very well dear" Alice smiled.

"Good, it's good to see you again" Gabriella smiled before leaving the room.

She went to the kitchen and started clearing the things away from breakfast. She was just throwing the food in the bin; it was unable to be eaten now, when she heard a voice behind her.

"What a waste" she turned around and just looked at him.

"Hmmm, it is" she said quietly before continuing her actions.

"Baby? Are we ok?" Troy sighed. Gabriella muttered a yes, not turning to face him and wiping down the counter tops. "Then why are you being quiet?"

"I guess I'm just tired" she sighed facing him. She leant back on the side and looked at him. "I'm sorry, we are better than ok, well to me anyway" she added.

"Good" he strode over to her and pulled her into a warm embrace. "How about we just stay in my room tonight, watch movies and hold each other?" Troy suggested and Gabriella looked up at him.

"Nope, I have plans for your birthday, we're going out" she informed him.

"But we went out last night" he sighed.

"So...? That was just to dinner, I have a surprise for tonight" she grinned.

"Do we have to?" She nodded. "Fine" he sighed.

"I promise you will like it" she reassured him.

"I better do or you are in big trouble young lady" she giggled at his mock strict voice. "That is better" he smiled, stroking her cheek.

"What?" She frowned.

"Your laugh... I have missed it today" she smiled softly.

"Sorry, I know I over-reacted" he silenced her.

"You didn't, I was a jerk, I deserved it, I am glad you shouted at me" she giggled.

"Ok... weirdo" she mumbled the last part and he raised his eyebrows.

"What was that?" She smiled.

"Nothing" he gave her a look.

"It better be nothing" he warned and she giggled.

"Or else?" She asked.

"You don't wanna find out" he whispered in her ear before walking away. She shivered at his voice and followed him with a big smile on her face.

* * *

It was now 5:00pm and Troy was sitting on his bed as Gabriella was in the closet. She was getting out her outfit for tonight and making sure it was creaseless and looked nice.

Gabriella came back into the room and sat with Troy. He smiled and held his arms open for her to hug him. She shuffled up the bed and cuddled into his side, sighing in contentment.

"I hope that was a happy sigh" he stated.

"I am always happy around you" she looked up and smiled.

"Good to know" he kissed her softly. "I don't want to leave on Monday" he sighed.

"Babe, it will be ok" Gabriella sat up a little so they were face to face. "It will be Christmas before you know it and you'll be back home" she smiled.

"I guess..." he sighed.

"And just think, by Christmas I will be 17" she added.

"Yeah... by the way I am going to try and get home for that" he told her.

"My birthday?" She asked.

"Yeah, if not you should come and stay with me" he smiled.

"Well, I finish school a few days after my birthday and them days will just be watching movies and stuff so I could probably have them off and come stay with you until you get home for Christmas" she smiled.

"That would be great" he murmured.

"Yeah..." she agreed.

"What date do you finish school?" He asked.

"For Christmas?" He nodded. "17th December" she smiled.

"And your birthday is the 14th" he smiled.

"It sure is" she murmured against his lips before kissing him softly.

"I can't wait until your 18th" he told her.

"Why is that Mr Bolton?" She asked as she got up and straddled his waist.

"Because we will be allowed to be together by the law" he smiled. "No more worrying we are going to get caught out or anything" Gabriella grinned.

"We're hardly careful Troy... we go out as a couple..." she trailed off.

"Yeah, but as I have said before you look older than you are so to strangers they'll think nothing of it..." he stated.

"I guess..." she sighed.

"What is it baby?" Troy asked softly.

"My mom, I get really scared sometimes that she will tell the cops or something... I can't lose you Troy" she said tearfully.

"Hey you won't" he pulled her down to hug him. "I will always be here" he reassured her.

"My dad always said that" she whispered.

"Your dad was ill baby, you know if he could have stayed he would have" he whispered soothingly.

"I know" she then got off the bed and looked at Troy. "I'm sorry, I have no idea where that came from" she apologized.

"It's ok" he got up and took her hands in his. "I want you to talk to me, about anything, no matter what time it is or how irrelevant it is to us or what we are talking about because if it is getting you like this then it is important" he told her.

"You are so sweet" she smiled.

"That is because I love you" he said before kissing her softly.

"I love you too" she whispered.

* * *

At around 7:00pm Troy's parents went out with Alice, explaining they were taking her out to dinner. Troy was nearly finished getting ready for whatever his surprise was tonight and Gabriella was in the bathroom finishing her hair.

Troy was wearing some of his dark denim jeans, a white button up shirt with a tie and a black waistcoat. On top of that he wore his leather jacket with a sheep wool collar. He had on some black dress shoes and his hair was floppy.

He heard the bathroom door click open and smiled at the sight. Gabriella was dressed in black, floaty dress that was low cut meaning a bra was out of the question. It had a pattern sewed into it and glitter on it. It had two thin straps securing it to her. The black under skirt came just above her knee but the see through material over the top came down to just above her ankles. She had spaghetti strap, black heels on her feet and her toes were painted red. She had her hair down curly with two side bangs pulled back and clipped there. Her makeup was light but noticeable and her only accessories were a small black clutch bag, a long black set of beads with a gold key on the end and a few gold bangles on her right wrist.

"How do I look?" She twirled.

"Stunning" he said in awe.

Gabriella smiled and gave him a soft yet passionate kiss. When they pulled apart she wiped her lip gloss off his lips and smiled.

"Happy Birthday baby" she whispered.

"Thank you" he smiled. "Are we going?" She shook her head.

"Not yet, I still need to give you your presents" she got the gifts from earlier and handed him the first one.

Troy smiled and opened it. Inside the wrapping paper was a box, when he opened it he smiled. It contained a white gold chain and dog tag. He looked at her and smiled wider.

"Thanks babe" he pecked her lips.

"Read it" she urged.

Troy took a closer look at the tag and saw an inscription. He read aloud:

_Wildcat I love you  
Happy 19th Birthday baby!  
Forever yours, Ella xxx_

"It's perfect" he told her and she smiled.

"There's more" she handed him another gift.

"Ella, I don't need gifts" she silenced him and made him open the next present.

It was a new pair gold boxing gloves with black on the fastening straps. On the left wrist of the glove it said 'Troy' and on the right it said 'Bolton' the writing was the same color gold as the gloves.

"Thank you baby" he kissed her.

"One more" she handed him an envelope. "But you don't open that until you are on the plane back to college" she told him.

"Ok..." he said unsure.

"Please don't look at it until then; it will make sense when you read it ok?" He nodded and placed it on the dresser. "Shall we go then?" She held out her hand and he took it.

"Where are we going?" He tried.

"Nice try baby, you'll just have to wait and see" she giggled as he groaned.

They left the house and got into the car. Gabriella drove as Troy didn't know what direction to go. She put on some music quietly and smiled over at Troy.

"You look nice tonight by the way" she commented. "I never said before" she added.

"Thanks babe" he took one of her hands and kissed the back of it.

"Were your gifts really ok?" She asked.

"They were perfect princess, meant even more because they were off you" he smiled.

"That was cheesy but sweet babe" she giggled as she let go of his hand and turned a corner.

She drove for a few more minutes, and then parked in a parking lot. Troy tried to figure out where they were but it was dark so he couldn't see. He frowned as they got out of the car. Gabriella enlaced their hands together and laughed.

"Don't look so scared baby" he laughed.

"I'm anxious actually" he corrected.

"Well don't be" she smiled as they entered the building. Troy frowned as it was pitch black. He was about to speak when lights came on and he was met by a loud chorus of 'Surprise!'

"What the...?" Gabriella giggled at his reaction.

"Surprise baby" she whispered in his ear.

"You did this?" He asked.

"With the help of them two" she gestured behind Troy and revealed Chad and Kyle standing there.

"Thanks guys" he hugged Chad and Kyle then scooped Gabriella up and twirled her around, causing her to squeal and the congregation to laugh.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you" she repeated and kissed him. "Now go mingle" she ordered and he laughed before leaving her.

Chad left with Troy and Kyle stayed with his sister. Gabriella smiled at her brother who wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"You did good sis" he complimented.

"It is only a party Kyle" she giggled.

"He was totally shocked though" he laughed.

"That's 'cause I can keep a secret" she teased.

"Hey!" He whined knowing what she meant.

"I'm kidding" she nudged him and he laughed.

Kyle left a few minutes later to go hang out with Troy, Chad, Zeke and some of the other guys. Gabriella found Taylor, Kelsi, Sarah and Sharpay in a corner and smiled.

"Hun you did great" Sharpay hugged her. "His face was priceless" she laughed.

"I know" Gabriella giggled.

"Did he open his gifts?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah... he was happy with them" she smiled.

"Told you he would be" Taylor laughed.

"Yeah, yeah" Gabriella giggled.

The girls chatted and danced for ages. Gabriella wasn't too upset that she didn't see Troy in that time as she knew he would be happy catching up with his friends and family he hadn't seen in months. If Troy was happy then so was she.

Gabriella was getting a drink when two arms snaked around her waist softly. She smiled and leaned back as Troy kissed her neck softly.

"Hmmm, hey sexy" he murmured.

"Hey there" she giggled. She put her drink down and turned in his arms, putting hers around his neck. "Are you having a good night?" She asked.

"Yeah, thank you for doing this" he smiled.

"Anytime baby" they kissed then a flash went off.

"Sorry, that was too cute" Troy groaned as Gabriella giggled at Sharpay.

"Go away, we're busy" Troy told her jokingly and Gabriella slapped his shoulder.

"Troy!" She gasped and they all laughed.

"Wanna dance?" Troy asked and she nodded.

Troy and Gabriella made their way to the dance floor just as a slow song came on. The swayed to the music slowly and smiled. Gabriella leant up and kissed him softly and he pulled her closer.

When the song was over Jason, who was doing the music, spoke through the mic.

"Gabriella has one last gift for her boyfriend tonight" Troy looked at her confused and she left after kissing him once.

"Hey, ok so Troy first of all I want to wish you a Happy Birthday baby" he smiled at her on the small stage. "I have prepared a little something for you..." she started."You always tell me you like my voice and even though I disagree hugely..." she laughed. "I thought I would do this for you, I hope you like it" she nodded at Jason and soft music started to play.

_**It's just you and me,  
And there's no one around,  
Feel like I'm hanging by a thread,  
Its a long way down,  
I've been trying to breathe,  
But I'm fighting for air,  
I'm at an all time low, With no place to go,  
But you're always there,**_

Troy smiled up at Gabriella; he could tell she was nervous.

_**(Chorus)  
When everything falls apart  
And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet,  
You like me the best,  
When I'm a mess,  
When I'm my own worst enemy,  
You make me feel beautiful,  
When I have nothing left to prove,  
And I can't imagine, how I make it through,  
There's no me without you,  
No me without you, no, no.**_

Gabriella smiled at Troy who was slowly getting closer to the stage.

_**You hear what I say,  
When I don't say a word,  
You are the rising sun,  
your the place I run,  
You know how it hurts.**_

She closed her eyes as she sang the chorus again, getting lost in the song and how much it explained her and Troy.

_**(Chorus)  
When everything falls apart  
And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet,  
You like me the best,  
When I'm a mess,  
When I'm my own worst enemy,  
You make me feel beautiful,  
When I have nothing left to prove,  
And I can't imagine, how I make it through,  
There's no me without you.**_

She sang the next part powerfully and Troy was impressed. She was doing great, he felt himself fall deeper in love with her at that moment.

_**No me without you,  
there's no me without you,  
No me without you.**_

Gabriella smiled at Troy as she sang the next part; it was the part of the song that was most like them. Talking about how he sees her and how she sees herself.

_**And, when you say 'baby its gonna get better',  
I believe you,  
And I wish that somehow,  
I could see me,  
The way that you do,  
With my imperfections,  
You think I'm perfect,  
When it's not easy,  
You make it worth it.**_

_**(Chorus)  
When everything falls apart  
And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet,  
You like me the best,  
When I'm a mess,  
When I'm my own worst enemy,  
You make me feel beautiful,  
When I have nothing left to prove,  
And I can't imagine, how I make it through,  
There's no me without you.**_

_**No me without you, no, no  
No me without you,  
No me without you, no, no, no **_

As she finished the song everyone cheered and Troy lifted her off the stage and spun her around. She giggled and hid her face in his neck.

"Baby you were amazing" he gushed.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really" he smiled, kissing her softly.

* * *

A few hours later the party was winding down and there were only a few people left. It was nearly 1:00am and Troy was tipsy but not as bad as Gabriella thought he would be. She sat on his knee and put her arms around his neck.

"Happy Birthday" she smiled.

"It isn't my birthday anymore" he teased.

"I don't care" she giggled and kissed him softly.

"Thank you for all of this baby, I had a great evening, it was just what I needed" Gabriella smiled.

"I wanted you to have the chance to see everyone before you leave" she explained.

"Well it was very thoughtful of you baby girl" he kissed her and then she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Troy we're going to head off" Zeke said as he and Sharpay walked over.

"Alright man, thanks for coming" he stood up after Gabriella got off his lap and hugged them both.

"If we don't see you before you leave have a safe flight and make sure to call ok?" Sharpay said.

"I will Shar" the couple left and Troy turned to Gabriella and held out his hand.

"What?" She smiled as he pulled her up.

"I want to get out of here" he laughed and she giggled.

After seeking out his remaining guests and saying goodbye, there was only a few who were helping Jason pack up, he left with his arms around Gabriella. She drove home as she hadn't drank alcohol that night, wanting Troy to be able to drink and not worry how to get home.

When they got home Troy's parents and Alice were already in bed. Troy went into the family room and collapsed onto the sofa as Gabriella locked up. She took her shoes off with a heavy sigh and then went to sit with Troy. He noticed her bare feet and placed them in his lap, massaging them softly. Gabriella smiled gratefully at him and closed her eyes.

"Are you tired princess?" He asked.

"Hmmm... been a long day" she sighed.

"Let's get to bed then" he suggested and helped her up.

Troy led Gabriella upstairs as they turned off all the lights. They entered his room; Gabriella went straight to the bathroom as he closed the door. Troy stripped down to his boxers and then went to find Gabriella. He entered the bathroom just as she was removing her make-up.

"You look gorgeous" he murmured as he kissed her neck softly.

"Babe, you're supposed the say that when I am getting made-up not made-down" she giggled.

"Nah, you look great without all that gunk on your face" he told her before getting his toothbrush and cleaning his teeth.

"Awww, sweet of you to say babe, even though I know it isn't true" she giggled.

"You know it is" he said after spitting out his toothpaste.

Gabriella smiled and cleaned her teeth. Troy washed his face and went back to the bedroom. Gabriella finished her teeth, turned off the bathroom light and came into the bedroom. She stripped down to her underwear and then picked up one of Troy's T-Shirts. He smiled as he saw her wearing his clothes.

"What?" She giggled.

"You look sexy in my clothes" he growled in her ear.

"Ha Ha, nice try babe, no sex tonight" she patted his shoulder and turned over.

"But it's my birthday" he groaned.

"It isn't anymore" she shot back, remembering his earlier words.

"Humph" he huffed and she giggled, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Will you just hold me tonight?" She then asked seriously.

"Of course baby" he wrapped his arms around her in a spooning position. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just want to be in your arms for as long as I can" she whispered.

"I would hold you forever in my arms" he whispered sincerely. Gabriella shuffled backwards, molding further into his body.

"I love you Wildcat" she whispered.

"I love you too Ella" he said softly, kissing the back of her neck.

The two then fell asleep, basking in the love they felt for the other. Both were terrified of Troy leaving again soon, but as long as they remembered the love they felt and the commitments they made then they knew they would be fine.

Their love would last the length of time.

**How was this? I got it up sooner than I thought:) I didn't want to keep you waiting:) Please let me know your thoughts:) Troy will be leaving again soon... how will they last? Will they cope? Find out next time:D **

**Please Review!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troyella:(**

**Chapter 20 - Last Moments**

Troy woke up the following morning at around 8am. He looked down and smiled at the sight of the beauty sleeping in his arms. Gabriella Montez is his whole world, without her there was no him. He felt her stir and held her closer to him.

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open and she rolled over onto her back. She smiled when she caught Troy looking at her. She pulled him down for a good morning kiss and both grinned when they pulled away.

"How are you feeling this morning beautiful?" Troy murmured.

"Good, how about you baby?" She asked.

"Ok, trying not to think about tomorrow" he sighed.

"It will be ok babe, we have been apart before, and you'll be back before you know it" she said to him before getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He frowned.

"We need to get up and dressed, Alice is going home in an hour or so and you'll want to see her before she leaves" Gabriella explained, pulling him up.

"Fine" he sighed and she giggled.

The young couple got dressed and washed in between sharing soft kisses and touches. About half an hour later they were ready and went downstairs hand in hand. They smiled at Lucille and Alice who were in the kitchen.

"Good morning" Lucille said. "What time did you get in?" She wondered.

"Urm... pretty late" Gabriella laughed. "About 2:30am?" She guessed.

"That was late" Alice stated and Troy laughed at his Grandmother.

"What time are you leaving Gran?" Troy asked as he sat with her.

"Your father is just putting my things in the car" she smiled.

"Well it was great seeing you again and thanks for coming" he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"It was my pleasure, I always love seeing my only grandchild" she smiled. "And Gabriella it was lovely seeing you again dear" she looked over at her grandson's girlfriend.

"You too Alice" Gabriella hugged her and smiled.

She then wandered out of the room with Lucille to go see Jack, leaving Troy and his grandmother together.

"You have a good girl there Troy" Alice told him.

"I know" he nodded as he smiled.

"You can't let her pass you by..." she started.

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"Nothing... just do all you can to seal the deal because if you mess up what you have with her then you will regret it for the rest of your life" she told him.

"I know... I won't mess up gran... she is the best thing to ever happen to me" he announced.

"I can see that..." they got up and started walking to the front porch."Just be good to her" she warned.

"I will be gran... if not you can kick my butt" he laughed as they hugged again.

"I will have to join the back of the queue because if you did anything to harm that girl your parents would be the first to say something to you" they both looked towards the car where Jack, Lucille and Gabriella stood. Gabriella was stood in the middle of his parents as they hugged her.

"Hmmm..." Troy thought as he watched his parents and girlfriend interact. He was happy they got along, Gabriella loved his parents as much as he did and vice versa. He was lucky that they got on so well.

"You ready mom?" Jack called over to them.

Alice nodded as she and Troy walked over to the car. Gabriella smiled at Troy who pulled her to his side. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he kissed the top of her head.

Alice hugged them both and promised to see them soon. Lucille then said they'd be back at around dinner time and left with Jack and his mother. Troy and Gabriella waved as the car drove down the road then she looked up at him.

"Did you have a nice chat with her?" She asked.

"Yeah, she is very taken with you" he commented.

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"She warned me that if I hurt you she would come after me" he chuckled.

"Awww... I like her... she is sweet" Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah..." he gazed at Gabriella.

"What?" She smiled.

"I love you" he said seriously.

"I love you too" she went to kiss him but he stopped her.

"I mean I really love you... I couldn't live if anything happened to you" he told her.

"What?" She was confused. "Troy what is all this about?"

"I just want you to know how much you mean to me" he took her hands in his.

"I know... I feel the same way about you babe" she reached up with one hand and stroked his cheek. "Shall we go for a walk?" She suggested.

"Sure, let me just grab my cell and lock up" she nodded and he went to go but she pulled him back. She pulled him in for a kiss then let him go.

A few minutes later they were walking hand in hand towards the local park. Neither was speaking but they didn't need to. They just held hands, occasionally sharing glances and sweet smiles. When they entered the park Troy led Gabriella over to a bench were they sat. Troy pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Gabriella smiled up at him and he kissed her softly.

"I love it here" she sighed.

"Me too" Troy smiled.

"What do you miss the most when you're away?" Gabriella asked. "And don't even think about saying me..." she giggled.

"Why not?" He frowned. "It is you I miss most" he answered honestly.

"Troy... you're telling me out of everything here in Albuquerque it's me you miss the most?" He nodded. "Why?" She challenged.

"Because you are sweet, funny, easy to talk to and let's face it you're not bad to look at" she giggled and slapped his chest. "Oh and because you are the love of my life and any second I am not with you I feel incomplete" Gabriella's eyes teared up at the last part.

"You really feel like that?" He nodded smiling.

"Gabriella, you say you know how much I love you but it is impossible for you to... I am falling more and more in love with you every minute we spend together and that love only grows when we are apart" he said passionately.

"Baby..." Gabriella smiled before kissing him passionately. "I never knew you felt that way" she whispered when they pulled apart.

"My feelings for you can't be spoken in words baby... you'll never know or understand how much I feel for you because I don't know myself... all I know is they get so intense that I feel like I am going to explode if they don't get a release" he told her.

"You are the sweetest boyfriend a girl could ever wish for" she smiled.

"I don't think I would be like this with anyone else... like if we hadn't have got together... if we weren't in love and we just stayed friends... I still don't think I would have ever found this love with anyone... Nobody will ever love you like I do Gabriella..." Gabriella felt a tear escape down her cheek and Troy wiped it away.

"I love you so much" she cried into his chest. "I don't want you to go" she admitted. "I have been trying to keep it together... Keep myself busy so I didn't have to think about it but now that you are so close to leaving again I don't think I can handle it" she sobbed.

"Princess, it will be ok, remember what we said, as long as we don't forget to open up to each other and as long as we tell each other all the time we love each other then we can do this" he held her face in his hands as he spoke so that their eyes connected.

"You promise we can do this?" She asked, the vulnerability was obvious in her voice.

"Baby, as long as we're together we can do anything" he promised her.

"Ok... I'm sorry... I just feel so..." he cut her off with his lips.

"None of that baby, let's just go home yeah?" She nodded and they both got up and headed home.

* * *

When they arrived at the house Gabriella went into the family room and flopped onto the sofa as Troy went to get a drink from the kitchen. Gabriella took off her shoes and tucked them under her bottom.

Troy entered the room with two sodas in his hand and handed one to Gabriella. She smiled and sipped it as Troy sat down by her. He put an arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Much, thank you babe" she smiled at him.

"Good, Ella will you promise me something?" Troy started.

"Sure..." she said in an unsure voice.

"If you ever feel like that again you have to tell me ok?" She nodded. "Promise?"

"I promise" she smiled and kissed him.

Troy put their drinks on the coffee table and Gabriella smiled. She leant across and started kissing him. First his neck, then his cheek, until finally she ended up kissing his lips passionately.

Troy pulled her into his lap and caressed her hips through the material of her jeans. Gabriella's hands got tangled in his hair and they stayed like this for ages. Just kissing and touching each other, wanting to take in all they can in the time they had left.

"Let's go upstairs" Gabriella whispered.

Troy nodded and stood up, lifting Gabriella bridal style and kissing her again. He stumbled upstairs and into his bedroom. He placed Gabriella gently on the bed and slowly removed her clothes. Gabriella then discarded him of his items and soon enough they were letting out their feelings of love, lust and passion.

* * *

A few hours' later Troy and Gabriella were enjoying a nice, relaxing bubble bath together. After making love three times Gabriella announced she was sore and needed a break so Troy, being the sweetheart that he is, ran her a bubble bath to ease the pain.

Gabriella then said she would only have one if he joined her, which led to their current position. Troy had his back against the tub and Gabriella was cradled in-between his muscled legs. Troy was massaging her head and she was very relaxed and happy.

"That feels nice" she moaned.

Troy just smiled and continued his movements. A few minutes later he rinsed the conditioner out of her hair and she turned her head and smiled at him.

"Thanks baby" she murmured.

"Anytime beautiful" he smiled before kissing her softly.

"What do you wanna do tonight?" Gabriella asked.

"I kinda said we would meet Chad, Kyle, Zeke and Shar..." he said hesitantly.

"That's fine babe, if that is how you want to spend your last night then that is what we will do" she smiled.

"You sure you don't mind?" He checked.

"Of course not, what time are we meeting them?" She asked.

"I said 6:30-ish" she nodded.

"What time is it?" She then asked. Troy lifted his wrist and looked at the watch Gabriella bought him as a leaving present the first time he left.

"4:30pm" he answered.

"Ok, well I guess I better move huh?" He chuckled and nodded. "But I am mega comfy" she pouted.

"Come on princess, I'll give you a massage when we are dressed" he tempted her and she caved, Troy's massages were the best.

So the two got out of the tub, dried and dressed themselves then Gabriella dried her hair. She left it down in its natural curls and just put on a touch of blusher as she wasn't too bothered about how she looked.

"Do I look pale?" She asked as she faced Troy.

"No... You look beautiful baby" he kissed her softly and she melted at his touch.

"I don't but thanks anyway" she giggled.

"Hush up" he told her and she giggled. "Still want that massage?" She nodded.

He motioned for her to get on the bed and she happily obliged, laying on her stomach in the centre of the bed. Troy then straddled her hips, careful not to put all his weight on her, and started to slowly massage her shoulders. Gabriella moaned at the touch and he smirked.

"You like that baby?" She sighed.

"Oh yeah" he chuckled at her answer.

"Babe you are really tense" he frowned.

"Hmmm... I know" she sighed.

"Chill out" he whispered in her ear then softly kissed her neck. She moaned again and squirmed a little.

"Wildcat you need to stop" she sighed.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Because you are turning me on but I am too sore to do that again" she said in an upset voice and he laughed but climbed off her.

"Ok, shall we go downstairs then?" She nodded and he helped her up.

The two then went downstairs and into the family room. They sat on the sofa and Gabriella cuddled into Troy's side. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled.

"What time is it?" She asked quietly.

"Urm... half past 5" he told her.

"Where are we meeting everyone?"

"We're going to the movies" she looked at him and smiled.

"To see...?" He laughed.

"We're going to decide when we get there" she nodded.

"Ok baby..." she yawned and felt her eyes get heavy.

"Maybe you should stay home baby" Troy sounded concerned.

"No... I want to be with you" she held onto him tighter.

"I'll stay too..." she cut him off.

"No! We're going" she demanded and he chuckled.

"Alright, alright" he said and she giggled.

They stayed in that position until 6:00pm then Troy announced they had to leave if they wanted to get there in time. She nodded and just as they were leaving his parents got back. They explained where they were going and then left.

* * *

They arrived at the movie theatre last and smiled at all the others. Kyle hugged his sister as Troy greeted everyone else. Kyle frowned at his sister and pulled her to one side.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" She frowned.

"You don't look too good..." he trailed off.

"I am ok... just a little tired I guess" she shrugged.

"If you're sure..." she nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry Kyle" she smiled and they went back to the others. Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Everything alright?" He whispered and she nodded.

They then all looked at what movies were on and decided to watch 'It's Complicated'. After buying their tickets the girls went to the bathroom as the boys stood in line for snacks.

"So...?" Sharpay said.

"What?" Gabriella laughed.

"You and Troy boy were late... why was that?" She asked suggestively.

"We were cuddling in the family room" she laughed.

"Hmmm.... sure" she laughed.

"Shut up" Gabriella nudged her and after they checked their appearances in the mirrors they went back out to the boys.

Gabriella and Sharpay were laughing as they walked over to the guys and Gabriella's smile immediately dropped. Justin had just walked in with some of his friends from school and she prayed he didn't spot them. Sharpay noticed him walk in to and she quickly pulled Gabriella over to the guys.

Gabriella had confessed to Sharpay what had happened and told her she didn't know if to tell Troy or not. It was when they were having lunch one day and Gabriella felt so much better after their chat.

_Flashback_

_"Gabs what's up? You don't seem yourself" Sharpay commented._

_"Ok, something happened a few weeks ago and I don't know whether I should tell Troy or not" Gabriella rambled._

_"What is it?"_

_"Justin kissed me" she whispered._

_"What?!" Sharpay exclaimed._

_"I didn't want him... I had just talked to Troy and I looked a little down because I was missing him and he seemed distant with me and Justin took that as a sign that we were fighting so he kissed me" she said quickly._

_"What a weasel!" Sharpay huffed._

_"So now I don't know whether to tell Troy or not" Gabriella sighed._

_"I don't think you should Hun" Sharpay answered._

_"Really?" Gabriella asked._

_"It wasn't anything to do with you, it's not like you cheated, it would just cause unnecessary problems babe" Gabriella nodded._

_"Yeah, your right, plus I don't want to spoil his birthday" Sharpay agreed and Gabriella felt a whole lot better._

_End of Flashback_

"You ok babe?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, of course" she smiled.

"You look a little on edge" he commented.

"No, I just wanna get good seats" she lied and he chuckled.

"Come on then" he said and they all walked to their screen.

They managed to get some seats a few down from the back and in the centre. Chad sat on one end, Kyle was next to him, Gabriella was in between her brother and Troy and then Sharpay sat next to Troy with Zeke on the other end.

They chatted until the lights went down then they all settled down to watch the movie. Gabriella snuggled up to Troy who fed her pieces of popcorn and some of their soda that they were sharing.

Throughout the film they laughed at the funny parts and Gabriella and Sharpay teared up at certain parts which the guys couldn't understand.

When the film was over they all left the screening talking about which parts they liked best and all that usual talk. Gabriella and Sharpay were linking arms and held their boyfriends hands with their free hand.

They left the movie theatre and were saying goodbye outside when they heard voices behind them.

"Troy, Gabriella never told me you were home" she whipped around and saw Justin smirking.

"Justin, isn't it?" Troy held out his hand to shake it but Gabriella pulled him back.

"Yeah it is" Justin smiled shaking his other hand as Gabriella glared.

"How are you doing?" Troy asked politely. Gabriella looked at Sharpay who was just as fuming as she was.

"Not too bad" Justin nodded.

"Babe we need to go" Gabriella told Troy.

"Why?" He frowned.

"Because... I am really tired and wanna go" she tried.

"Ok... sorry man... we gotta go" Troy smiled.

"That's alright, catch you later, bye Gabriella" he winked at her and she looked disgusted.

"That was rude" Troy frowned at Gabriella.

"What was?" She asked.

"You being like that... I thought you guys were friends?" He asked.

"No... Not anymore" she muttered.

"Why? What's been going on?" He wondered.

"N-nothing" she stammered.

"Gabriella don't lie to me" he warned.

"Troy, I am not lying, can we just go home please?" He nodded and after saying goodbye to the others they got in the car and left.

The drive home was quiet and as soon as they got in Gabriella went to bed. Troy stayed downstairs with his parents for a little while and then pretended he was tired so went upstairs. He entered the room and saw Gabriella in bed reading.

"Want to tell me what is going on?" Troy asked as he sat by her.

"Not really" she mumbled, still looking at her book.

"Baby please? I am going to be thinking the worst... you guys haven't... you know again have you?" She went wide eyed.

"Of course not! I would never cheat on you!" She exclaimed.

"Ok, alright, sorry that was stupid... please just tell me?" He pleaded.

"You promise not to freak?" She sighed.

"Sure..." he trailed off.

"Well, urm do you remember that night I went to watch New Moon with the gang?" He nodded. "Well, after talking to you on the phone, when you called and I went outside McDonald's, Justin followed me and thought we were fighting, because I was a little upset because you seemed distant..." she explained. "And he made a move on me" she sighed.

"He what?!" Troy yelled, standing up angrily.

"Babe calm down" she got out of bed and touched his arm.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! A guy made a pass at my girlfriend and I am supposed to calm down?!" Gabriella cowered back, not knowing how to react to his temper and he sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry, come here" he pulled her to him for a hug and she hesitantly hugged him back.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't think it mattered" she whispered.

"Of course it matters..." he pulled back and looked in her eyes."I need to know this stuff... what if you never told me and something more serious happened? What if he tried it again and you couldn't stop him? I need to know this stuff so I can protect you" he told her.

"There's not much you can do from LA babe" she told him.

"I'd come right back home if it meant I was protecting you" he said seriously.

"I believe that" she nodded. "But please just let it go... he won't try anything else..." she reassured Troy.

"How do you know?" He asked her.

"Because I have Chad and Zeke here don't I? For if I ever need anyone" she told him.

"I want to be the one you turn to... I'm your boyfriend not them" he sighed as he sat on the bed.

"Babe, you can't control that, please don't be stroppy" she sighed.

"I am not; you have no idea how hard this is for me!" He yelled.

"What?!" She shouted, furious. "I have no idea?! You think this is easy for me?! You think I like having to turn to my boyfriend's friends when I am upset? I hate it! But there is fuck all I can do about it because you're not here!" She yelled.

"I never said that!" Troy stood up. "You're twisting what I am saying! I know this is hard for you but you are still here, at home, where you have people you have known your whole life, I am in LA on my own!" He shouted.

"Well boo hoo for you then huh? Troy you chose to go to LA! No one made you leave this fucking state!" She was angry now, how dare he speak to her like this.

"Nice to know I have your support" he said sarcastically.

"Fuck you Troy" she slapped him. "You know I support you 100% you asshole... I cannot believe you sometimes!" She yelled, turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" He sighed.

"Away from you!" She snapped, slamming the door behind her.

She stormed into the guest room and noticed his parents stood outside his door, both looking worried. Gabriella never swore, not the big words anyway so they must be wondering what had caused her to use them.

She apologized to them, said she was going to bed and slammed the door. She got in the bed and then let her tears fall. She was so angry with Troy. He is so frustrating sometimes. Sharpay was right though, the whole Justin thing caused a whole lot of problems.

**DUM DUM DUM! DRAMA ALERT :P lol**

**So Troy knows about Justin:O Did he over-react? Was Gabriella right to shout back after what he said? Will they make up before he leaves tomorrow? Find out in the next chapter:D**

**Please Review!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from HSM!**

**Chapter 21 - Make Up or Break Up?**

Gabriella woke up at 7:00am the next morning. It was Monday and she had planned to not go in school today so that she could see Troy off to the airport but after last night she didn't think she could handle it so, she got out of bed and went to use the main bathroom.

Half an hour later she was washed, dressed and refreshed, ready for another day of school. She went downstairs and was shocked to see Troy already awake. He was sat at the kitchen counter drinking coffee.

Gabriella walked straight over to the fridge to get some juice, ignoring his presence and praying he wouldn't speak. She could feel his eyes on her. She knew he was dying to say something, what that was she didn't know, she just prayed he wasn't going to have another go at her.

After pouring her juice she turned to head into the family room and got all the way there without Troy trying to talk to her. What the hell was this? She thought to herself, feeling a little upset. They had never argued for this long before, they're normally ok a few hours later at the most. She sighed as she sat on the sofa and sipped here juice.

After drinking her juice she placed her empty glass on the table and got out her cell. She was halfway through texting Sharpay when she felt a presence in the room. She did a sideways glance and of course, Troy was standing there.

"Ella?" He spoke softly.

"What?" She asked.

"Can we talk about last night?" He sighed as he sat across from her.

"I haven't got time, I need to leave for school in a little while" she said in a polite voice. Her voice sounded convincing, however she was fighting an inside battle with herself because all she wanted to do was throw herself in his strong, loving arms and apologize, say she was sorry, she didn't mean anything she said last night, but she knew this time it was serious.

"I thought you were taking the day off?" He said, the hurt was evident in his voice. "To say goodbye to me" she looked up and his eyes showed how he felt.

"Yeah, well I don't think I can miss another day" she lied.

"That is bullshit" he said in a stronger voice now. "You and I both know that you are way ahead of yourself in the work you do for school, you could take the day off if you wanted to" he said in a hurtful voice.

"Troy, don't talk to me like that" she whispered.

"Why are making this so hard?" He asked her. "I want to apologize, I want to make this right before I leave, why won't you let me?"

Gabriella didn't know what to say so she just picked up her glass and went to wash it up before going to get her things ready for school. She felt so guilty, maybe she should just forgive him, he was leaving in a few hours, and did she really want them to part on bad terms?

* * *

After packing her bag for school Gabriella went downstairs and heard Troy's voice, he must be on the phone, she was about to just leave when she caught the tone he was using, it sounded pained.

"Man I just don't know how to get through to her" he sighed. "She is your sister help me" Justin must have been on the receiver. She obviously couldn't hear the other side of the conversation but a few moments later Troy sighed and said "Yeah... I know... I'll let you go... Speak later man" then he hung up.

Gabriella sighed and leaned against the wall. She should go in there and forgive him. She should, it was right to do that, but she couldn't do it. She walked into the room and he looked up at her.

"I am going now..." she started."Have a safe flight to LA" she told him.

"Baby please don't be like this..." he pleaded, going over to her and taking her hand in his."I can't go to LA knowing you hate me" he told her.

"Troy..." she sighed."I don't hate you ok?" She looked in his eyes. "I am just confused, I don't know why I flipped out last night but it must have been for a reason because I said things I never normally would, so please just let me go" she removed her hands from his and then tip toed to lightly kiss his cheek.

Gabriella then left and as soon as she was in her car her tears escaped. This was so confusing. She wanted to forgive Troy, he was angry at Justin not her but he made it out that she doesn't suffer when he is away, that he is the only one who finds it hard to deal with the separation and that was a comment she couldn't handle because she struggled so much when he was not with her.

* * *

When she reached school her tears had stopped but it was obvious to anyone she had been crying. She did some damage control in her car mirror and then got out, ready for a long day at school.

She got to her locker and Taylor looked confused. Gabriella sighed ready for the questions to begin.

"I thought you were staying home today?" Taylor asked.

"Me and Troy had a fight" Gabriella sighed as she put some things in her locker.

"About what?" Taylor gasped.

"Justin... he kissed me that night we went to the movies... and I told Troy last night because we bumped into him at the movies and he was being all friendly with him and I hated it... and we both just said some things and I just couldn't bring myself to forgive him this morning" she sighed.

"Oh Hun" Taylor hugged her clearly upset friend. "You can't let him leave when you're not talking" Taylor stated.

"He was so angry though... I was hurt by some of the things he said" Gabriella sighed.

"Gabi, Troy is leaving for LA in a few hours, you really want him to get on that plane thinking you don't love him? Thinking you hate him?" Taylor asked.

Something dropped in Gabriella's mind and she realized her friend was right. She couldn't let Troy go thinking she didn't love him, ok she was still upset with him but he had to know no matter how angry or upset they were with each other that her love for him never changed.

"Oh my god you're right!" Gabriella panicked. "I need to go home" she said desperately.

"Go then, I will explain to the teachers" Gabriella nodded and raced off.

Just her luck that because it was first thing Monday morning traffic was terrible. The normally twenty minute journey to Troy's house took nearly an hour. She was panicking; he would be setting off to the airport soon.

She reached the house and her heart got heavy, where was Jack's car? She ran into the house and nearly knocked Lucille over.

"Gabriella? What is it?" She asked worried.

"Troy... Where is he?" She breathed.

"He and Jack left a few minutes ago... I thought you were at school?"

"I was but I need to tell Troy I love him" she said in distress.

"You mean you guys haven't made up?" Lucille asked in shock.

"No... He tried this morning but I was being stubborn... Argh! This can't be happening!" Gabriella exclaimed going back to her car.

"Gabriella, sweetie calm down, where are you going?" Lucille ran after her.

"To the airport... I need to see him!"

"Sweetheart you cannot drive in this state" Lucille told her.

"Lucie I need to see him" her eyes filled with tears.

"Ok, well I'll come and drive ok?" Gabriella nodded and got in the passenger seat as Lucille locked up the house and got in the driver's side.

* * *

Troy and Jack were on their way to the airport and the air was tense. Jack glanced at his son who looked troubled and sighed.

"Want to talk about it son?" Jack asked as they got on the freeway.

"Yeah but I don't know what I want to say" he sighed.

"Is it about last night?" Troy nodded. "What happened?"

"I found out that Justin guy tried it on with Ella and I kinda flipped and said some things I didn't mean" he groaned.

"What kinda things?"

"Just stuff about her not knowing how it feels when I am away and all that... I didn't mean it to sound like it did... and then I flipped when she said something about having Chad and Zeke to protect her because that should be my role and I just screwed up dad..." he sighed, flopping back in the seat.

"Wait... you have sorted things out though right?" Jack asked.

"I tried... She's stubborn you know... She went to school and just said she didn't hate me..." he explained.

"Troy Bolton, you cannot go without sorting this out!" Jack exclaimed.

"But dad what am I supposed to do? I have to go back to college today... My flight is in two hours..." he sighed.

"Call her" Jack urged.

"She won't pick up" he said.

"Stop making lame ass excuses Troy and call her!" Jack said and threw his phone at him.

Troy sighed and called Gabriella's cell. It rang and rang until it reached voicemail. He decided to leave a message, thinking she would be in class so couldn't answer.

"Baby, it's me, I am on my way to the airport, I am so sorry about last night and I really want to work this out before I leave, I know you're in school but if you could at least call me back so I can hear your voice..." he took a breath. "If I haven't heard from you by the time I fly I don't know what will happen with us but please just remember I love you with all my heart and you are my life" he said passionately. "Please call me, I love you princess" he whispered before hanging up.

He looked at his dad who gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. They then sat in silence, praying Gabriella rang Troy before his flight was due to leave.

* * *

Gabriella felt physically sick. Traffic was building up and she couldn't find her cell phone to try calling Troy. She thought she had put it in her pocket but it wasn't there. She groaned in frustration and Lucille looked at her sympathetically.

"Don't worry sweetheart we have plenty of time" Lucille reassured her.

"Not if this traffic doesn't hurry up we don't" she groaned.

"He won't be going through to departures for another hour and a half yet so you're ok, you'll get there in time don't worry" Lucille smiled and gradually got a bit faster, hoping they would make it in time.

* * *

Jack was just pulling up in the airport parking lot. He paid for a ticket to stay until Troy left and then helped get his bags to the entrance. Troy said he wanted to get some air so they waited outside for a few minutes.

"Do you think I should try calling again?" Troy asked.

"No, leave it at that son, she will still be in classes remember..." Jack said comfortingly.

"You didn't see how different she was this morning though dad... She was so... Hurt" he sighed.

"Son, you and that girl are meant to be together so don't worry" Jack patted his back then suggested going in to get his bags checked in so they could then try and relax with a coffee in the airport cafe.

* * *

Gabriella was feeling a little less stressed by the time they got off the free way, the traffic had calmed and they were moving and making more progress. She hoped and prayed to get there in time.

"How long left?" She asked Lucille.

"If it stays at this pace we will be there in about twenty minutes" Lucille told her.

Gabriella nodded and smiled. She would get there, she and Troy were meant to be, and fate would help her get there in time. She fidgeted in her seat and continued to search for her cell. Damn it, it must be in her bag at the house.

* * *

"I haven't got much longer to wait" Troy sighed. "I need to go through departures soon and I can't have my cell on in there" he looked defeated.

"She will call son" Jack said, not feeling too optimistic himself.

"I need to hear her voice dad" he said, looking close to tears.

That showed how much this argument has affected Troy, he hardly ever cried or showed his emotions in public, but today he didn't even seem to care who was watching.

* * *

It was now 11:00am and Troy's flight was due to board in half an hour, meaning he would be heading into the departures lounge soon. Gabriella was getting anxious again. Just as she was about to cry with frustration she realized they were turning into the airport parking lot. She brightened up a little and took off her seatbelt. The car had barely stopped when she was out of it and running through the automatic doors leading into the airport.

She went to the information desk and asked were the LA flights were and she ran in the direction the airport staff pointed. She looked at all the screens and saw Troy's flight was ready for the gate to be opened. She panicked and ran looking for Troy, praying she hadn't missed him.

* * *

"Dad I need to go" Troy sighed, standing up.

"Ok, I'll talk to her son" Jack told him.

"Alright, will you tell her something for me?"

"Sure" Jack nodded.

"Tell her I love her and that I am really sorry" Jack got a big smile on his face.

"I won't tell her that" Troy frowned.

"What? Why not?" He asked.

"You need to tell her yourself" Troy groaned.

"Dad how can I do that?" Jack nodded his head behind Troy.

Troy turned and saw Gabriella running over to him. He dropped his hand luggage and started walking over. She got quicker and jumped in Troy's arms when she reached him. She then kissed him passionately, not caring that the people around them were watching.

"I am so sorry" she whispered tearfully.

"Me too" he nodded. "How are you here?" He asked.

"I got to school and Tay said something that made me realize we can't be apart whilst we are fighting... So I had to come and tell you that I love you and I forgive you and I am sorry..." Troy cut her off with his lips.

"I love you too" he whispered when they pulled apart.

"I know" she nodded.

The intercom for the airport came on and someone announced that Troy's flight was now boarding. Gabriella placed her feet on the ground and felt her eyes tearing up again.

"That's me" Troy sighed.

"Do you have to go?" Gabriella asked.

"You know I do baby" he stroked her cheek softly. "But we'll see each other soon, for your birthday remember?" She nodded as a tear escaped.

"I know... It's just... I am going to miss you so much... I've got used to having you around" she admitted.

"I know princess..." he said softly."But we can do this... You have your weekend with the girls this week remember? You can do this... We have been apart before... And we will speak on the phone everyday and every night" he reassured her.

"Yeah... I love you" she said before kissing him urgently.

"I love you too beautiful" she smiled.

"Do you have my present?" She said referring to the envelope she gave him on his birthday.

"It's in my bag" he smiled.

"Remember not to open it until you are up in air ok?" He smiled and nodded.

"I promise baby" he kissed her softly three times then pulled away. "I really have to go now" she nodded and let go of him.

Troy hugged his dad and his mom who arrived in the airport a few minutes ago. He promised to call when he landed and said he would miss them. He then took Gabriella in his arms again and kissed her with all his passion.

"Love you" he mouthed.

"Love you" she mouthed back and he went through the doors. Their hands touching until they could no longer reach each other and he was gone.

Gabriella watched through the glass as he showed his passport and ticket to the lady. He turned and blew her a kiss before he walked through the gates to the plane. She blew a kiss back and let out a quiet whimper as the tears flowed freely down her face. Both of Troy's parents hugged her and promised her it would be ok and all she could do was bury her head in Jack's shoulder and nod.

* * *

Troy boarded his plane about fifteen minutes later and settled back into his seat. He took the envelope out of his hand luggage along with his I-Pod before putting it in the over head locker. He sat in his window seat and sighed.

"LA here I come" he said to himself.

"Would you like a drink sir?" The stewardess asked Troy politely.

"No thank you" he smiled.

She smiled and walked down the plane asking other passengers. It wasn't long until everyone was on the plane and the doors were being locked and bolted. Troy put on his seatbelt and rested his head back. He felt the engines getting booted up and took a breath. He was quite nervous at flying if he was honest, especially when he was on his own as he had no one to talk to to take his mind of it.

He thought of Gabriella and smiled. They were ok, things would still be a little tense but at least they had seen each other and apologised.

Soon enough the plane was in the air and passengers were now able to unbuckle their seat belts and watch the in flight film. Troy pulled down his tray and placed the envelope on it. He was nervous, what was it? And why did he have to wait until now to open it?

He opened it slowly and saw a letter of some sort. He pulled the paper from the envelope and unfolded it. He took a breath as he saw the familiar writing. He then started to read....

_**Hey baby,  
I am guessing we are apart again as you are reading this, if not you are a naughty boy and please put this away until you are on your way back to LA.**_

Troy laughed to himself before continuing to read.

_**I just wanted to say I am going to miss you so much Wildcat but just know that where ever you go my heart goes to... So we are always together.  
You are my one in a million Troy Bolton. You are the only person who can make me smile when I am feeling down, you make me laugh, you make me feel special...  
When you aren't here I don't feel the same and other people notice  
the change in me. Your dad tells me that I have a different smile when we are apart, it isn't as bright... You are my life now and I don't think I could live without you now I have had you.  
I am so proud of you for going so far away from home to achieve your goals and dreams baby. I don't know if I could... You are so amazing and I am going to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much you mean to me.  
When people ask where I see myself in ten years time you wanna know what I say? I answer: 'I see myself being called Gabriella Bolton and I will have children with the man that I love', so you see no matter how long we are apart I know we will be ok...  
You make everything ok for me babe... You keep me from falling apart... I'll be with you forever... And anytime you need me I am here...  
You're my protector Troy! You are my hero... My light in the dark... My shelter from the rain...  
I am going to finish by saying Troy Bolton I love you 3 I am yours forever and always Wildcat.  
Ella xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**_

Troy smiled as he finished reading the letter. He needed that, it proved she was serious. He saw the same things she did. Them married, parents and even grandparents together.

They would last forever and no one would break them apart. Not Kyle... Not Maria... And definitely not Justin!

**So... They finally spoke! Gabriella only just made it! How was that? Did I do ok? How will they cope being apart now? Would Gabriella's letter have helped Troy to deal with it all?**

**Please Review!!!!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and O.C's!**

**Chapter 22 - Sorting Things Out**

Gabriella sat in Troy's bedroom doodling on a piece of paper. She was writing their names, drawing hearts and flowers. She had music playing softly in the background and sighed. She was just about to go and get a drink from downstairs when her cell phone rang.

She looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Troy..." she breathed down the phone. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Hey baby"** he said softly.

"Have you just landed?" She asked.

**"Yeah... About half an hour ago but I had to get my bags and stuff" **he told her.

"How was the flight?" She asked as she sat back on the bed.

**"Ok..."** he then remembered the letter.**"Thanks baby"** Gabriella frowned.

"What for?"

**"The letter... It was just what I needed..." **he told her.

"I am glad you liked it... I meant every word" she said honestly.

**"I feel the exact same way... Everything you said about being married and having children... It was like you took my heart from my chest and read the feelings inside it" **he said passionately.

"Really? I thought maybe I was being a bit to... I don't know serious?" She told him.

**"Ella, you are my whole life... What we have..." he trailed off. "It will last forever... I see us having grandchildren... Sitting in our own rocking chairs side by side watching on proudly as our family is in front of us..." **Gabriella smiled.

"I never knew you felt that way..." She whispered emotionally.

**"You've never asked..."** he answered simply.

"I am so sorry Troy" she said as tears fell down her cheeks.

**"Baby girl what for?"** He sounded worried.

"For everything... For our fight yesterday... For not forgiving you straight away... I sometimes think your life might be so much easier without me" She sobbed softly.

**"Gabriella don't you ever say that!" **He said firmly.** "My life would be nothing without you... Why are you saying all this?" **He was confused.

"I don't know... I guess my emotions are up in the air since you left..." she sighed, wiping her tears as someone knocked on the door. She went and opened it to reveal Lucille looking worried. She hugged the young girl who smiled grateful for the comfort.

**"It will get easier baby..."** he promised.

"I know..." she whispered then Lucille pulled away.

"Is it Troy?" She asked and Gabriella nodded. Lucille held out her hand to talk to him and Gabriella smiled.

"Troy your mom wants to talk to you ok?" She told him.

**"Alright baby" **Gabriella handed Lucille the phone then went into the bathroom to get her composure back.

* * *

**"Mom, how is she doing?"** Troy sighed. (**Troy**/_Lucille_)

_"She is ok honey, a little down but she was this way last time you left" _Lucillereassured her son.

**"She seems different... Promise to keep an eye on her?"** He asked.

_"I promise... You know me and your father won't let anything happen to her" _Lucille told him.

**"I know mom... I hated leaving when we'd only just made up... I am thinking of transferring..."** he announced.

_"What?"_ Troy heard his mother gasp.

**"I can't be away from her mom... I love her so much"** he said with passion.

_"Troy... Sweetie... LA has always been your dream College... You can't just give it up!"_

**"I am not giving up college mom... I have been researching and U of A offer the same degree and qualifications as this one does... It just makes sense... I'll be able to concentrate more being with Gabriella... And you and dad... I miss home"** he admitted.

_"We'll discuss it next time you're home ok?" _Lucille suggested.

**"Mom..." **he sighed. **"I think my mind is practically made up..."**

_"Well, we'll still speak about it when you get home"_ she insisted.

**"Ok... Can I speak to Ella again?"** He requested.

_"Sure sweetheart... Speak soon... Love you son"_ Troy smiled.

**"Love you too ma"** he replied before he heard the phone being passed around.

* * *

"Hey" Gabriella said through the phone.

**"You feeling better baby?"** Troy asked.

"A little... It will just take time to deal with you being gone again" she told him. " I'm ok though, like you said I have this weekend with the girls and school will be busy leading up to Christmas so I won't even have time to think about you not being here..." she stated.

**"Yeah... And we will see each other soon anyway"** he reminded her.

"Yeah... Hopefully I can come to LA and see you for my birthday but if not Christmas is only a week after that so we won't have to wait long" she smiled.

**"Exactly" **he exclaimed before sighing. **"Look beautiful I hate to cut this short but I gotta go, I will call you tomorrow ok?" **Gabriella nodded.

"Alright Troy... Speak tomorrow" she sighed.

**"I love you baby girl"** he said softly.

"I love you too babe" she smiled.

**"Miss you"** she giggled.

"Miss you too" she heard Troy chuckle.

**"Bye princess"** He said.

"Bye Wildcat" she whispered before hanging up.

* * *

After hanging up from Troy Gabriella walked downstairs and into the family room where Jack was sitting reading the newspaper. She sat by him and he put his arm around her shoulders after placing his newspaper down.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm ok... It's always difficult but I am strong... It's not like I'm never going to see him again" she smiled.

"Wise words sweetheart" Jack kissed the top of her head and she smiled.

"Jack?" She said quietly after a few moments silence.

"Yeah Gabriella?" She looked up and smiled.

"Thank you" he frowned.

"What for?"

"Being here... Like my dad would have been... No one will ever replace him but you're like his substitute... There wouldn't be any other man apart from you who I'd class as my dad" she announced.

"Well that is very sweet of you to say Gabriella... Your dad would be so proud of you" Gabriella smiled.

"You think so?" He nodded.

"I know so... You have grown up so much... With everything between you and your mother... You are strong Gabriella, which is why I don't worry about you and Troy one bit... Whatever fate has in store for you I know you can get through it together..." Gabriella's eyes teared up at the pride she saw in her boyfriend's father.

"I love you Jack" she hugged him.

"I love you too sweetie" he kissed her head again then Lucille walked in.

"Feeling better honey?" She asked Gabriella.

"Yeah... Thanks... You've had two very wise men living with you Lucie you know that right?" She giggled as she stood up.

"I know... Lucky aren't I?" Gabriella nodded.

"What's for dinner?" She asked.

"We've decided to get take-out" Lucille smiled.

"Cool... I am just going to have a bath" Lucille nodded and Gabriella left.

* * *

As she lay back in the tub of warm water and bubbles Gabriella sighed. It wasn't a sad sigh, a heavy sigh or anything like that, it was a happy sigh. Troy was away but it didn't mean she had to mope around. She would see him in just over a month for her birthday and Christmas.

They would speak all the time and it gave them chance to have space. Thinking about it all if they weren't apart they probably wouldn't last. Being together all the time is not healthy so being apart would make them stronger in the long run.

She smiled at her new realization. She would be fine, no better than fine; she would be **great **without him. Plus, when they see each other after being apart, the catching up was fun. She smirked to herself and giggled.

A little while later she got out of the bath and wrapped herself in a white, fluffy towel. She then towel dried her hair before leaving the bathroom to change. After quickly drying herself Gabriella put on some fresh underwear, shorts and one of Troy's T-Shirts.

She then walked downstairs and smiled happily at Jack and Lucille who were in the kitchen talking.

"You look a lot happier" Jack stated with a smile.

"I am... I think I just had an epiphany" she smiled.

"What about dear?" Lucille asked as Gabriella sat next to her.

"Troy... Me... Us I guess..." she started. "I decided that us being apart is a good thing... It means we won't be getting sick of each other and will make our reunions and time together even more special" she explained.

"Well, we are happy you feel that way sweetheart, maybe you need to tell Troy that..." Lucille trailed off.

"Why?" Gabriella frowned as did Jack.

"When I was talking to him earlier he said he was thinking of transferring to U of A" Lucille informed them.

"What?!" Gabriella and Jack both exclaimed.

"He said he hates being away from you and home... And that he'd be happier here... But I really think he only said that because of how upset you seemed to be" Lucille told Gabriella.

"Oh my god... I need to call him" she said walking out of the kitchen and up to the bedroom. She picked up her cell and dialed Troy's number. After three rings he answered. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Hey beautiful, what's up?" **Came his voice from the other end.

"I heard about you wanting to transfer" she cut to the chase.

**"Oh, mom told you about that huh?"**

"Yes and I am glad she did... Babe you have always wanted to go to college in LA... Why would you think about transferring?" She asked.

**"It was just an idea... I don't want you to be upset all the time and I am happier when I am at home"** he explained.

"It's funny you should say that because I was thinking as I was having a bath earlier... I think it is good for us to be apart..." she trailed off.

**"Why?"** He sounded hurt.

"Baby, don't take that the wrong way... You know I love being with you but I just think the distance is good for us... It will give us the chance to have our free time... Plus think how much fun we will have catching up when you do come home" she said in a seductive voice.

**"There is always that..."** she heard the smirk in his voice.

"I am ok, better than that I am great... You don't need to worry about me" she smiled.

**"But I always have"** he whispered.

"I know... I am a big girl though..." she laughed.

**"I will always worry about you princess... Even though I know you don't need me..."** Gabriella smiled.

"I will always need you Troy... I can just take care of myself without you too" she explained.

**"I know... Balance I get it..."** he sighed.

"Exactly... Balance... So what are you doing?" She asked her boyfriend.

**"Just laying on my bed... Thinking..."** Gabriella smiled.

"About what?" She wondered.

**"You and me mostly...."** he admitted.

"What about you and me?" She asked.

**"Everything... Our future... What we have been through to get to this place..." **he informed her.

"Awww... I love you so much babe" she announced.

**"I love you too angel"** he murmured back.

"I better go... Your mom is ordering dinner soon" she smiled.

**"Ok baby... I'll text you tonight"** he told her.

"Alright honey... Speak later" she whispered.

**"Bye" **Troy said before they both hung up.

* * *

Gabriella smiled as she went back downstairs. She sat on the sofa and noticed Lucille on the phone as Jack was flicking through channels on the television.

"Did you speak to Troy?" He asked.

"Yeah... I told him what I told you... About what I have realized... And I think I talked him into staying in LA... I mean of course I would love him to be back here with me but I will **not** be the reason for him leaving his dream college... He'd eventually end up hating me I know it" she shook her head.

"He wouldn't hate you..." Jack laughed.

"Ok, maybe hate was the wrong word to use, but he would end up resenting me... I couldn't live with that" she laughed.

"I get what you mean sweetheart... It's good you have such a smart head on those shoulders of yours" Jack hugged her.

"You think so?" She smiled.

"Definitely" Jack smiled back.

A few moments later Lucille entered the room and announced she had ordered Chinese food for dinner. Gabriella smiled, it was her favorite. They then sat down together and talked.

"So, is school going ok love?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah... It's a little weird because Justin is still hanging around with my friends but I am just ignoring him" she rolled her eyes.

"Just be careful... I hear bad things about that boy" she warned.

"I know... I try not to be near him too much" Gabriella giggled.

"Ok" Lucille laughed.

"Jack?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah dear?" He smiled.

"Would I be able to join the boxing gym?" She wondered.

"Of course! I would love that" he exclaimed.

"I'd pay obviously" she stated.

"You don't have to" he smiled.

"I'd want to though... You guys don't let me pay you for living here so I couldn't take lessons for free as well" she laughed.

"Ok, well if you're sure..." Jack trailed off.

"I am" she nodded. "Troy is always teasing me about how rubbish I am at boxing so I want to surprise him next time he comes home by whipping his butt" she giggled.

"I will gladly help you to do that then Gabriella" Jack high fived her and she laughed.

Lucille shook her head at the two. She was glad her husband got on so well with Gabriella, she loved her to bits herself, she felt like her mother and honestly she didn't mind one bit. Lucille knew that if anything were to break up Troy and Gabriella that they would still all remain close. That was negative thinking though and, if she was being honest; she could see Gabriella joining her in being named Mrs. Bolton.

* * *

Once the food arrived the three decided to watch a movie as they ate. They put on 'Pretty Woman' much to Jack's objections. Gabriella loved this movie so her eyes never left the screen.

When the movie was over she wiped her eyes, it always made her cry, and turned to see Jack and Lucille smiling at her.

"Are you ok?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah" she nodded. "It gets me every time... Does Troy's head in" she giggled.

Both adults laughed as Gabriella stood up. She started clearing away all the cartons and trays from their dinner. Lucille went to help but Gabriella told her to sit down.

After clearing away all the rubbish and washing up all the plates Gabriella said she was tired and was going to bed as she had school tomorrow.

"Night" she hugged Jack and Lucille.

"Goodnight Gabriella" they both smiled and she left the room.

* * *

Gabriella had just climbed into bed when her cell vibrated, indicating that she had a text. She opened the message and smiled.

**'Night baby girl, I love you so much, sweet dreams 3 I'll call you in the morning, Love your Wildcat Xxxxx' **She sighed as she text back.

_'Goodnight Troy, I love you too babe, I miss you and my dreams will have you in them :) Speak tomorrow Wildcat, Your Ella Xxxxxx' _She placed her cell by her pillow on the bed and snuggled into the covers that still smelt of Troy. She then reached for his pillow and that smelt even more of him.

She hugged it to her chest and nuzzled her nose into it. It was the next best thing to having Troy with her. She eventually drifted into a happy, content and exhausted sleep.

* * *

Gabriella was awake at 7:00am the next morning. She got straight up and after making the bed she went for her shower. This took around half an hour. By 8:00am she was dressed and descending the stairs to have breakfast.

"Morning Gabriella" Jack smiled.

"Morning Jack" she hugged him. "Where's Lucie?" She asked as she poured herself some freshly squeezed orange juice.

"She left for work earlier... Some paper work or something needs completing" he rolled his eyes.

"She is a workaholic" Gabriella giggled.

"Has been since the day I met her" he laughed.

"Awww... You love her that way" Gabriella teased.

"Of course I do... It's hard not to love someone you've spent 25 years with" he chuckled.

"Have you really been together that long?" She asked in shock.

"Yes... We met at college when we were 19... Started dating almost right away and well... here we are today" he smiled.

"Wow... I bet that is one of the best achievements in your entire life huh?" She smiled as she sipped her drink.

"That and having Troy" he informed her.

"Obviously" she smiled. "I am glad you and Lucille met" she stated.

"Why?" He laughed.

"Because if you two hadn't of met then Troy wouldn't exist meaning I wouldn't have fallen in love with him" she smiled.

"Well then... You are very welcome" he laughed before getting up and grabbing his keys. "I need to head out now... I shall see you tonight" he kissed the top of her head and left to work.

Gabriella smiled as she finished her juice. Once her glass was empty she washed it up and put it back in the cupboard. She then grabbed her bag and car keys before leaving the house.

After locking up and getting in her car she got out her I-Pod and put it on the speakers to listen to. She sang along as she drove to school and traffic was really quiet. She got to school at 8:30am meaning she had ten minutes to get to homeroom.

She waved at Taylor who was waiting for her and smiled.

"Hey Hun" they hugged.

"Hey Gabs, so what happened yesterday?" Taylor asked urgently.

"I got to the airport just in time to see him... He had already left when I got home... I was so jittery, thinking I had missed him... We are getting there..." she smiled.

"Well at least you got to say goodbye huh?" Gabriella nodded as she reached her locker.

"I just miss him... But I will see him in a couple of months so it isn't so bad" she smiled.

After getting the books she needed Gabriella left for homeroom, Taylor following behind as she texted James.

In homeroom Gabriella spotted Justin sat with Jamie and she glared at him. She went straight to her seat, Taylor following her and resting on her desk.

"What are you going to do about him?" Taylor motioned to Justin.

"Nothing... He isn't worth any efforts... I am just going to ignore him" she shrugged.

"You are unbelievably understanding Hun" Taylor mentioned.

"All that matters is that Troy and I are happy and he didn't break us apart" she smiled.

"He nearly did" Taylor reminded her friend.

"He didn't... We would have worked it all out... I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he had been the reason for the end of our relationship" she explained.

"Well that's good Hun" Taylor smiled.

"Besides, we have been through worse" she stated.

"Yeah... You guys are as solid as a rock" Taylor laughed. "Have you spoken to your mom recently?" Taylor asked.

"Nope... I haven't... She hasn't even tried to contact me either" Gabriella told her friend.

"That is low babe... You don't need her... You have Mrs. Bolton" Gabriella nodded with a smile.

"And I think that is a miles better option" she giggled.

"I was going to say that" Taylor laughed.

Just then the teacher entered the room and Taylor moved to her desk. Homeroom was its usual twenty minutes of announcements, upcoming events and all that boring stuff that Gabriella was sure no one listened to.

After homeroom Gabriella walked to her first period class alone as she didn't have it with Taylor or Kelsi. She went straight to her desk and got out her notepad and pen.

Justin entered and sent her a smirk to which she gave him the finger before scribbling down some notes that were on the board.

* * *

The morning went slowly for Gabriella for two reasons: One, the classes were boring and Two, Troy hadn't called her. He normally rang when she was on her morning break and he didn't answer his phone when she dialed him.

So here she was, sat at her usual lunch table with her friends, worrying about him and hoping he was just busy with classes and nothing else. She tried her best to get involved in conversations but she couldn't.

After a few minutes of this her cell rang and she answered it immediately.

"Hello?" In her haste she didn't check the Caller ID.

**"Hey baby, sorry I am only just calling" **she sighed thankfully. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

"Troy..." she breathed."I was worried" she told him.

**"Why baby?"** He laughed.

"You weren't answering your cell and I was just going crazy wondering why" she laughed at how silly that seemed now.

**"I got a call really early this morning saying a class had been changed so I had a hectic morning, that's all baby I promise" **she could hear the smile in his voice.

"It's ok, I am just happy to hear your voice" she said sweetly then noticed Kelsi, Taylor and Sarah smiling at her as the guys talked between themselves.

**"Same here princess, so how has your day been so far?" **He asked.

"Ok, boring and slow" she giggled.

**"Oh no baby, that's not good... Are you on your lunch?" **He asked.

"Yeah... Are you?" She asked back.

**"No.... I have no classes this afternoon because it was moved to this morning"** he explained.

"Lucky you babe" she sighed. "I am so tired" she stated.

**"Why angel? Didn't you sleep well?" **He sounded concerned.

"Actually I had one of the best nights' sleep ever" she giggled. "I don't know why I'm tired" she told him.

**"Hmmm, weird... Maybe you're coming down with something baby" **he suggested.

"Maybe..." she shrugged."I'm ok... I'll live" she laughed.

**"Make sure you get plenty of rest" **he worried.

"Yes dad" she teased and heard him chuckle.

**"I am only looking out for you babe" **he defended himself.

"I know baby and thank you... I appreciate it" she smiled.

**"Good" **he laughed. **"I'll let you get back to eating your lunch sweetie" **he told her.

"Alright babe... I'll call you later" she informed him.

**"I'll be waiting babe"** Gabriella smiled.

"Alright, love you baby" she declared.

**"Love you right back honey"** he answered.

"Bye" she smiled.

**"Bye"** he repeated before they both hung up.

* * *

"How's Troy Boy?" Kelsi laughed.

"He's good... Got all afternoon off college the lucky boy" Gabriella giggled.

"I wish we did" Taylor sighed.

"That's what I said to him" Gabriella laughed.

At that moment Justin came over and sat in the only available seat that was next to Gabriella. She shot him a disgusted look and turned her back on him.

"Ladies" he said in a charming voice.

"Urgh... I need to get out of here" Gabriella announced standing up and walking away.

She left the cafeteria and groaned. He was such an ass, thinking he was so smart and so awesome. God she just wanted to slap him! She slammed her locker door shut after putting some books in it and she rested her head against the cold metal.

"Hard Morning?" Gabriella turned and smiled.

"Shar? What are you doing here?" She hugged her friend.

"I had to drop something off for Brooke" she rolled her eyes.

Gabriela giggled, it was no secret that Sharpay disliked her cousin and the things she did. Gabriella also found out that when her brother was sorta dating Brooke Sharpay slapped him and said he was an idiot.

"I think she will be in the gym at cheer practice" Gabriella told her.

"I assumed as much..." Sharpay rolled her eyes and Gabriella laughed. "Anyway... Why were you banging your head on the locker?" She asked.

"Justin" Gabriella said through gritted teeth. "He is so irritating" she told her friend who nodded in agreement.

"Just ignore him Hun... He is an ass" Gabriella laughed.

"I can't disagree with you on that one babe" they both laughed.

"Well I better go find the slut of the school" Sharpay sighed. "I'll call you later alright?" Gabriella nodded as they hugged.

"Later Hun" she smiled then Sharpay walked in the direction of the gym.

* * *

Luckily for Gabriella she had no more classes with Justin so she could have a stress free afternoon. She had double algebra (boring but manageable), a free period (she had no homework to catch up on so she just chilled out in the library, texting Troy) and then for her last period she had gym-theory class.

After gym she was walking to her car and she stopped when she saw Justin leaning upon it. She groaned and walked towards him.

"Get off my car" she told him.

"Now why you gotta be like?" He smirked.

"Why have you got to be like this?" She retorted. "You're an ass" she told him as she went to get in her car.

"An ass that you know you want" she laughed.

"In your dreams honey" she spat out before shutting her door, starting her engine and driving away.

She was smarming after his comments. He seriously believed that she **wanted** him? She was starting to think he suffered from memory loss or something.

She put on her music and that managed to calm her down so that when she reached the house she felt nothing like before. She entered the house and just as she did the house phone rang.

"Hello?" She spoke.

_"Gabriella, sweetie it's mom" _Gabriella's eyes widened.

**:O Maria called? What does she want? What will Gabriella's reaction be? Find out next time :)**

**I don't know what to make of this chapter... To me it seems pretty pointless but maybe you think differently? Please give me your thoughts :)**

**Reviews Make My Day :) Please Give Me Some :)**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters from HSM!**

**Chapter 23 - Guilt**

Gabriella slammed the phone down and groaned. She had just got off the phone with her mother and she was even more frustrated with her than usual. Why did she call? After all these months what was the point? Maria said she needed to speak to Gabriella and Kyle urgently, it was important, and Gabriella didn't know what to do.

**Earlier**

**"Mom? What do you want?" Gabriella asked in shock.**

**"I need to see you sweetheart, we need to have a chat" Maria's voice sounded strained, like she had been crying.**

**"What do we need to talk about mom? You said all you needed to last time we saw each other" Gabriella sighed.**

**"Please Gabriella... I need to tell you something... You and Kyle" Maria pleaded. Gabriella felt torn, what was she supposed to say?**

**"I... I need to speak with Kyle" she sighed.**

**"Ok darling, just call me back ok?" Maria said with an understanding tone.**

**"Alright, bye mom" Gabriella said before hanging up.**

**Present Time**

"Are you ok love?" Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts to see Lucille looking at her with concern.

"Mom just called" Gabriella said.

"What? What did she say? She didn't upset you did she?" Lucille panicked.

"N-no... She was different... She seemed upset... Apparently she needs to tell me and Kyle something" Gabriella rambled.

"Ok, why don't you go and call your brother and I will make you a drink ok?" Gabriella nodded and went to the family room.

She dialed her brother's number on her cell and he answered almost right away. (Gabriella/_**Kyle**_)

_**"Hey sis"**_ he said cheerfully.

"Hey" she mumbled.

_**"What's up?"**_ He sounded alarmed.

"Mom just called" she said simply.

_**"Are you ok?" **_He asked.

"She sounded upset... She said she needs to talk to us... I know she has been the biggest cow ever but she sounded genuine Kyle" Gabriella sighed.

_**"Gabs... She was horrible to you" **_Kyle stated.

"I know and if she just has another go I will walk away but what if it's serious Kyle?" She couldn't help but worry about her mother.

_**"I guess..."**_ He sighed. _**"I'll come with you though" **_he insisted.

"Ok... When can you come home?" She asked.

_**"Tonight? I have all day off tomorrow" **_he informed her.

"Ok, you can stay here, I'm sure Lucie and Jack won't mind" Gabriella told him.

_**"Alright, I'll call you later" **_he said.

"Ok Kyle, speak later" Gabriella said before hanging up.

* * *

"What did Kyle say?" Lucille asked as she sat by Gabriella.

"He is coming home tonight so we can go see what she wants... Is it ok if he stays here?" Gabriella checked.

"Of course dear... What do you think Maria wants?" Lucille asked.

"I don't know... But she sounded different... Kinda scared" Gabriella shook her head. "Am I stupid for worrying about her?" She sighed.

"Of course not sweetie... She is your mother" Lucille hugged her.

"But she has been so horrible to me... Why do I still care?"

"Because that is the kind of person you are... You are kind and forgiving and don't hold grudges for long... This doesn't make you a bad person sweetheart" Lucille reassured the young girl in her arms.

"I guess... I hope she is ok" she admitted.

"I'm sure she will be dear" Lucille told her.

Kyle rang back an hour or so later and said he was just setting off and would be a couple of hours. Gabriella had smiled, she missed her brother and (she never thought she'd say this) his over-protective ways. It felt strange for her to be on her own, looking out for herself.

She went to the spare room and made up the bed for him and made it comfortable. She then went to have a shower, anything to stop her mind playing games and making her assume the worst.

She had just got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel when her cell rang. She smiled when she saw it was Troy, just the person she needed. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

"Hey baby" she sighed.

**"Hey beautiful, you ok?"** He asked.

"Yeah... Some stuff is going on here though" she sighed.

**"Maria called? Kyle rang me Hun, how are you holding up?"** He asked as she smiled.

"Much better now I am talking to you... I just want to see her and get it out of the way... If this has anything to do with Tony I will scream" she giggled.

**"I don't think she'd ring you about him babe... She knows you have no interest in his life"** Troy reminded her.

"I know... I am going crazy wondering what is wrong... She hasn't called me for months and now out of the blue she rings? What can be that bad?" She wondered.

**"I don't know baby... Do you need me to come back?" **He asked.

"No babe... Kyle is coming so we can speak to her tonight... I need to get ready... I'll call you after I have seen her alright?" She suggested.

**"Ok make sure you do baby girl... I love you" **he told her and she smiled.

"I love you too Troy" she whispered before hanging up.

* * *

At 7:00pm Kyle arrived. He chatted with Jack about boxing and how college was going for a while before thanking Lucille for letting him stay and hugging her.

"Anytime" Lucille smiled at him.

"Have you called mom Gabs?" He asked.

"I text her... I just said we would go around later" she sighed.

"Wanna go now? Get it out of the way?" He suggested and she nodded. "Alright, we won't be long" he told Jack and Lucille.

"Take your time guys" Lucille smiled and the two siblings left.

* * *

In the car the brother and sister caught up and laughed, enjoying each other's company. Most siblings wouldn't be too bothered about being apart but for these two it was a big thing as for so long they had been all the family the other had. Ok so they had Maria but after their dad died she changed and was hardly there for them.

As Kyle pulled up in the driveway of their old house Gabriella sighed. Kyle sent her a reassuring smile and both got out of the car and up to the door. Gabriella knocked lightly a few times and then they heard shuffling behind the door. Tony answered.

"Hey guys... Your mom has been looking forward to seeing you" he sounded... Nice? What? He has never liked them.

"Um... Thanks" Gabriella looked at Kyle feeling confused and the two entered the house.

They followed Tony through to the lounge and Gabriella's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Maria was lying on the sofa, a drip connected to her left arm; she was pale and looked weak and fragile. She smiled weakly at her children and motioned for Tony to help her sit. Gabriella was frozen on the spot as she watched the scene in front of her... What was wrong?

"Hey you two" Maria sounded as weak as she looked.

"Mom... What is this?" Kyle asked the question they both wanted to know.

"I... A month ago I got really sick... I have cancer" she choked out through tears.

Gabriella gagged and felt her legs go weak. Kyle caught her just before she collapsed to the ground. Maria looked torn as she saw her daughter crying in her son's arms. She gripped Tony's hand and he smile reassuringly at his wife.

"Gabriella?" She whispered.

Gabriella looked up at her mother and suddenly she couldn't breathe. She needed air; she had to get away so without a word she ran. She got off the floor and ran until she was outside on the front lawn. That is when she screamed; she fell to the ground and cried. This could not be happening to her again, she could not lose another parent to that heartbreaking disease.

* * *

Gabriella didn't know how long she had been sat outside for but she guessed they decided to give her some space. Eventually she felt arms around her and she smelt the familiar smell of her brother. She sobbed into his chest and gripped his T-Shirt in her fists.

"Not again" she kept repeating through her tears. "I can't do this again" she sobbed.

"Shhh, its ok Gabi... It will all be alright" Kyle soothed his sister.

"I said I hated her... I wished she had died not dad... I didn't mean it... I am so sorry" she cried in her brother's arms.

"It's ok sis... Mom knows you didn't mean it..." he reassured her.

Gabriella said nothing, so focused on trying to calm her breathing and stop her tears. A few moments later she composed herself enough to stand up but she still felt shaky.

"How long... Did she..." Gabriella shook her head.

"She wants to speak to you" Kyle smiled.

Gabriella walked inside with her brother and saw Tony holding Maria in his arms. When they spotted her Tony got up and, much to Gabriella's surprise hugged her tightly. She felt awkward; they had never got on before.

"Come sit sweetie" Maria patted the space beside her.

Gabriella walked over and sat by her mother. The two looked at each other before Gabriella hugged her mother softly. She started to cry again as did Maria and Kyle looked at Tony. Both men left the girls to it, knowing they needed time alone.

"I am so sorry mami" Gabriella cried.

"Shhh... Its ok love" Maria soothed her daughter.

"Are... Are you g-going to be o-ok?" Gabriella asked as she pulled away from the hug. Maria's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head.

"No sweetie... I can't get better" she stated. "They found it too late..." Gabriella covered her mouth with her hand to stop from screaming. "It will be ok" Maria reassured her as Gabriella shook her head.

"How is it going to be ok?!" She exclaimed. "You're dying!" She shot up. "You're leaving me... Just like dad did!" She yelled.

"Gabs... calm down" Kyle said as he and Tony entered the room.

"No! Why are you all pretending like this isn't happening?!" She screamed.

"Your mother doesn't need this stress..." Tony warned as he sat by Maria and calmed her down.

"And you think I do?! I am 16 years old... I have no father and my mom is about to die too!" She sobbed before running off.

* * *

Gabriella ran until her legs hurt. She bent over and breathed deeply as she tried to clear her head. How could this be happening to her? Why did someone hate her so much?

She spotted the bench in memory of her dad and went to sit on it. Subconsciously she got herself here; there must be a reason for that. She softly ran her fingers over the plague and let out a sob.

"Daddy, why is this happening again? I am still getting over you leaving me" she cried for what felt like the millionth time that night. "What did I do to deserve this? Everyone I love is being taken from me and I don't know what to do" she buried her head in her hands.

She sat there crying and thinking for hours. She felt her phone going off in her pocket but couldn't bring herself to speak to anyone. She turned it off and stared at the stars. How could the sky look so beautiful on a night like this?

Eventually Gabriella felt ready to go home so she turned slightly and placed a kiss over her father's name.

"I love you daddy... And miss you everyday" she whispered before getting up and starting the walk home.

As she walked she switched on her phone and saw she had twenty messages, 30 missed calls and 5 voicemail messages. She sighed and decided to listen to her voicemails.

The first was off Kyle:_ 'Sis, where are you? We are all worried, just call me back'._

The second was off Jack: _'Gabriella, Kyle called, sweetheart I am so sorry about Maria, call me so I know your safe'_

The third was off Troy:_ 'Baby girl I am so sorry about Maria, where are you? Please call me I am worried, I love you'_

The forth was also from Troy: _'Ella, baby please call me, I am freaking out, I love you'_

And the fifth? You guessed it, Troy:_ 'Gabriella Anne Montez you call me back right now before I get the next plane home! I am sick with worry; I need to know you're ok! Call me back as soon as you get this, I love you' _he said the last part more passionately than she had ever heard before.

She sighed and hit the green button, prepared for the anger he may feel. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Gabriella?"** He sounded panicked.

"Hey..." She whispered.

**"Oh thank god"** he sighed. **"Where the hell have you been?!" **He asked urgently.

"I needed alone time... I was sat on my dad's bench" she explained. "I'm sorry I got you worried Troy" she apologized.

**"Worried? I was terrified! What if something had of happened to you?" **He sighed trying to calm himself.

"I'm sorry... I just couldn't deal with your voice" she told him.

**"What do you mean my voice?" **She could imagine his frown.

"Your sympathetic voice... Imagining that look on your face...Torn not knowing whether to come home or not" she sighed.

**"I am coming home" **he told her.

"No... Please don't" she begged.

**"What? Why not?"** He sounded hurt.

"What will that do? It's not going to make her better" Gabriella pointed out.

**"Baby I want to be there for you"** he insisted.

"Troy..." she sighed."I am fine... Shocked more than anything... Just don't miss out on college because of me" she told him.

**"Ella, I just hate thinking of you there struggling with this... And don't try and tell me your fine" **he stopped her cutting him off. **"I know you're not" **she smiled as she got closer to home.

"I know Troy... Just for now stay put ok? I am fine right now... I promise to tell you if I need you here ok?" She heard him sigh.

**"It's not good enough for me baby but if it's what you want..." **he trailed off.

"It is... Look I am going to go now" she heard him sigh again.

**"Are you home?"**

"Not yet..." she answered.

**"Then I am not hanging up" **he told her.

"Babe please? I will call Kyle to come get me" she told him.

**"You promise?"**

"Yes I promise" she nodded.

**"And you'll call me when you are in bed later?"**

"Of course" she sighed.

**"Alright then... Make sure you call him or I will"** Troy warned his girlfriend.

"Ok" she smiled. "I am sorry for worrying you" she apologized again.

**"It's ok... You're safe... That's all that matters to me"** he told her softly.

"I love you so much Troy, you know that right?" She said as her tears flowed again.

**"Of course baby.... And you know I feel the same way"** she sniffled.

"Yeah..." she sobbed.

**"Baby don't cry..." **he pleaded.

"Sorry... I just feel so... Confused" she stated.

**"I know beautiful... Look hang up, call Kyle to come get you and I'll speak to you later... If you need me at anytime just call and I will be here ok?" **She nodded.

"Ok, I love you" she whispered.

**"I love you too princess" **he said back.

"Bye" she whispered before hanging up.

Gabriella then texted Kyle, knowing Troy would if she didn't, and asked him to come and get her. He texted back immediately and said he would be with her in five minutes. Gabriella leant on a wall near her and looked up at the clear sky.

Why was it that on the worst days in your life everything else seemed to be perfect? Laughter could be heard from the nearby park... The stars looked beautiful in the clear, midnight blue sky... All the while Gabriella's world was falling apart and outsiders didn't know why this beautiful young girl looked like her heart had been broken in two.

* * *

A few minutes later Gabriella saw Kyle's car pulling up at the curb. He jumped out the car and rushed to her. He pulled her to him and hugged her the tightest he ever had.

"I'm ok" she reassured him.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! You hear me?" He pushed her away a little by her shoulders and looked in her eyes. Gabriella just nodded and hugged his waist again.

"I'm sorry... I was just confused... I needed to think" she explained.

"And that's ok just tell someone where you are going next time alright?" She nodded and smiled slightly.

"Can we go home?" She sighed.

"Of course... Come on" he helped her get in the car and ran around to his side. He drove home, radio on quietly, letting Gabriella have her silence to think. Every time he glanced at her he saw her face torn, emotional and it scared him because he didn't know how to make it better for her.

As soon as Gabriella was out of the car back home she was scooped into a bone crushing hug from Jack. He shook his head when she said she as fine and he could let go.

"I am so sorry Gabriella" he whispered. She smiled, he was the only person who didn't shout at her or tell her how worried they were.

"I know Jack" she clinged to him tighter.

"Let's get you inside" she nodded and they walked in, still holding each other. Lucille smiled sympathetically and hugged Gabriella.

They all entered the family room and sat on the sofas. Gabriella sighed and looked up at the three who care about her.

"I am sorry for disappearing..." she started."I just couldn't be around anyone... I was just confused... How could this be happening again?" She asked.

"I don't know honey" Lucille seemed upset.

"I just... What have I done? What have **we **done?" She asked desperately, meaning her and Kyle.

"Nothing sweetie... It is just something that happens" Lucille tried to explain.

"Twice?!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I know honey... It is going to be difficult but no matter what you have us" she hugged her.

"I just can't do this again... I can't say goodbye to another parent... I need to get out of here" she rambled.

"It won't always feel like this" she whispered.

"I just... I am going to go to bed" she excused herself and went upstairs.

* * *

After changing into one of Troy's T-Shirts and some shorts Gabriella climbed into her bed and sighed heavily. She stared up at the ceiling and cried. She cried for her mother, Kyle, her father, herself and everyone else this was affecting. Her sobs were joined by the tone of her cell. She saw it was Troy so wiped her eyes, sniffled and then answered. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

"Hey" she sniffled.

**"How you holding up baby girl?"** He sounded sympathetic.

"Honestly?" She asked.

**"Yeah..."** he trailed off.

"I am not holding up... I feel like crap... I look like crap... I feel like I let her down Troy... I gave up on her because she re-married... I told her I hated her! Troy I don't hate her I love her... I was just so blinded by my dad's death that I couldn't see she was trying to move on... It was her way of coping and I shunned her out" she cried.

**"Princess..."** he sighed.**"Maria knows you love her... She knows you were just trying to cope as well... And most of all this is not your fault... Baby girl this is just a terrible situation that someone has decided to put you through and I know it sucks... I know it will be hard... But you are not alone... You have me and Kyle... You have my mom and dad... You have Taylor and Kelsi and Sharpay... You have the strongest team of people behind you... Ready to catch you when you fall..." **he told her.

"I just feel so... I don't even know!" She sobbed.

**"Baby please don't cry... I can't bare it... Please let me come home... Let me help you..." **he pleaded.

"I can't let you..." she sighed.

**"Why not?"**

"Because I just know I will break even more if you come back and right now that is too much for me" she admitted. "I promise when I need you... Like really need you... I will let you know" she heard him sigh.

**"Ok... Just know I am here, no matter what time, night or day" **she smiled as she wiped her tears.

"I know... It means so much... I am tired so I think I am going to try and get some sleep" she told him.

**"Alright angel, if you can't sleep or just need someone during the night call me" **he insisted.

"Thanks Troy... I will speak to you soon... I love you" she whispered.

**"I love you too beautiful, sweet dreams" **he whispered back.

"Night Troy" she sniffled before hanging up.

Gabriella then snuggled into her comforter and cried herself to sleep. It took a while but it happened. That night she dreamt of her life with no parents... Her dad was gone... Her mum soon would be... She would be an orphan at the age of 16 (17 if Maria held on that long) and that thought scared her. It terrified her, so much so that she woke up crying at 3am. It was at that time she realized she was being stupid, pushing Troy away, she needed him. SO with that she picked up her cell and text him.

* * *

Troy groaned and sleepily picked up his cell when it buzzed by his bed. He read the text and sat up straight. It was from Gabriella, it was a simple message but it made his heart race.

_'Troy, I need you xxx'_

A second later he was on the phone booking the next flight to Albuquerque. He was getting dressed then throwing some clothes and other things into a bag.

Gabriella needed him and he would not let her down. He would be there as long as he was needed. She was his whole world and if she was hurting so was he, he promised himself there and then that he would do all he could to see her smile at him again.

* * *

Gabriella woke up the next morning and saw it was 9am. She sat up quickly, she was late for school. She then saw someone asleep next to her; she looked closer and smiled in relief...

"Troy" she whispered. He woke up and noticed her face. He sat up and pulled her to him in a bone crushing hug.

"I am so sorry" he whispered.

"You're here" she whispered.

"I told you I would be... You were a little out of it when I got here last night... You were exhausted... I'm not surprised you don't remember" he chuckled.

"I need you" she repeated her text to him.

"I'm right here and I am not going anywhere... I have spoken to the Dean, he is allowing me time off for a family emergency..." he explained.

"I love you so much" she smiled at him.

"I am so happy to see that smile on your face..." he stroked her cheek as he looked in her eyes.

"I need to see her again" she mumbled.

"Then we will go" he smiled.

"We?" She questioned.

"Yes** we**" he repeated. "I am going to be here for you... I will support you through all this and I will be your rock" he promised.

"Thank you" she whispered through her tears.

"Shhh" he dried her eyes and kissed her softly. "It will all be ok" he told her.

"She is dying Troy... She won't make it..." she told him.

"Kyle filled me in... Babe I am so sorry... That is all I can say" he sighed.

"I don't need your words... I just need you here" she placed her head on his chest as they held each other.

"Well I'm here" he whispered and felt her nod against his chest.

* * *

A few hours' later Troy and Gabriella were standing in front of Maria's house. Gabriella put her hand in Troy's and he squeezed it reassuringly. She then rang the bell and after a few moments it was opened by an unfamiliar face.

"Um... Hi.... I am Gabriella... I am here to see my mom" she introduced herself.

"Ah yes... I have heard a lot about you from Mrs. Singleton" she smiled and let them in.

Gabriella entered the family room and saw Maria sitting up, eating something that looked horrid and she actually looked healthier today. The woman, who was soon introduced as Maria's nurse when Tony was at work, helped her to eat her breakfast.

"Shall we come back later?" Gabriella asked.

"No, we are done" the nurse smiled and left with the bowl.

"It's g-good to s-see you again" Maria smiled.

"I am sorry for running out yesterday mom... I just needed to be alone" she apologized.

"S'okay" she mumbled. "Troy... H-how are y-you?" She smiled.

"I'm good thanks Maria... I am sorry about all this" he motioned to her machines and her illness.

"There is n-nothing that c-could be d-done" she smiled. The two sat down when Maria told them to and for the next few hours they talked about her condition, how long she had known, how long she was predicted to live and all the other questions that Gabriella needed answers to. Maria also apologized to the young couple for her behavior and both said it was water under the bridge.

When they left the house Gabriella was feeling much better. She was still upset about her mom but she understood more about it now. At first it was in her lung but as they never caught it, it kept spreading and it was quickly attacking her main organs. She had an estimated month or two to live but it all depended on whether the cancer sped up or not. She had no hair due to when they tried chemotherapy and radio therapy but they were unsuccessful.

Gabriella promised to go around every day to talk and help her plan things. Maria said she had a will already but she wanted Gabriella to help her with the funeral. Gabriella was resistant at first but eventually Maria talked her around saying it was going to happen and putting it off won't change that.

Troy took Gabriella to a cafe for dinner as she hadn't eaten all day and he didn't want her getting sick. As they sat by the window, sipping hot chocolates and eating Panini's they smiled.

"How are you feeling after today?" Troy asked.

"A lot better... Now I understand it I am feeling stronger" she admitted.

"That's good baby..." he smiled.

"Thank you for coming with me today" she smiled.

"I told you I would be there for you... I will go wherever you do" she leant across the table and kissed him softly.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he smiled softly.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**Drama or what? :P Bet you didn't see that one coming huh? :P**

**What did you think? Was it ok? Was it too much? I really don't know what I think about it now I have read through it:( Please tell me your thoughts:)**

**Reviews are welcomed with open arms and big smiles :D**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from HSM!**

**A/N:****Ok this is the longest Chapter I have done for this story so far :O I hope you like it:)**

**Chapter 24 - Deal With Things Together**

It had been nearly a month since Gabriella found out her mother was dying of cancer, in that time a lot had happened. First of all she got her relationship with her back. They were closer than ever and spoke every day. She still wasn't living back home, she didn't feel comfortable enough to do that.

Troy had gone back to college after a week of coming home because Gabriella thought it was just pointless him being here at this 'limbo' stage. He called her all the time, making sure she was ok.

Kyle had got extended leave from college as Maria was getting weaker and weaker everyday and he didn't want to not be here when she went. He had moved back home, to help Tony take care of his mom and Gabriella was glad that he was doing that, she felt guilty that she wasn't strong enough to.

One sad thing about this whole situation, apart from the fact Maria was dying, is that Gabriella's birthday is in five days. Today it was Saturday 9th December; her birthday was Thursday 14th December.

The plans she had made with Troy were unsure now as she didn't want to be in another state in case it was time for her mother to leave. Troy said he completely understood that and he would try to get an extra week off college so he could still be with her on her 17th birthday.

Jack and Lucille have been amazing through the whole thing. They had each sat up with her when she couldn't sleep with worry; they had comforted her and reassured her that no matter what happened she could handle it and that she wasn't ever going to be alone, not while they were there to look out for her. She actually didn't think she could have got through this without them.

It was now 10:00am and Gabriella had just finished getting dressed after her shower. She was on her way around to spend the day with Maria as they hadn't spent the whole day together for ages. She had a bag full of their favorite films and magazines ready for an afternoon of relaxing.

She left her room and smiled at Jack who was just going downstairs himself.

"Are you going to see Maria today?" She nodded. "Give her our love; will you be home for dinner?"

"Yeah... I don't want to tire her out" she smiled.

"Ok sweetheart" he kissed the top of her head and she left.

* * *

Gabriella pulled up outside her mother's house and she went wide eyed, why was there an ambulance? She raced out of the car and into the house. She stood at the family room doorway and saw paramedics standing over Maria.

"Mom?" She gasped. Everyone looked at her and she heard Maria cough. The paramedics moved a little and Gabriella rushed over. "Mami! What is it? What's going on?" She looked around with tears in her eyes.

"I'm... Fine baby... Just a... b-bad day" Maria got out between breaths and coughs.

"Will she be ok?" Gabriella got up and asked a paramedic as the other went back to Maria.

"We need to get her to the hospital to do some tests" he said softly.

"B-but she wanted it to happen here" Gabriella said as her tears escaped down her cheeks.

"We are just doing tests" he reassured her and then went to lift Maria with his colleague.

Gabriella watched as her mom was taken out of the house on the stretcher and lifted into the ambulance, she then saw Tony leaving and she saw red she ran over and slapped him across the face.

"How did you let her get like this?!" She yelled.

"Hey it wasn't my fault!" He put a hand to his cheek.

"You were supposed to be looking after her!" Gabriella screamed before walking to the ambulance. "Please can I ride with her?" She asked the paramedics.

"Of course darling" one smiled and she shot Tony a look before getting in.

* * *

Gabriella paced up and down the waiting room, worrying about her mother. She had left a message on Kyle's cell and prayed he got it. She heard someone enter and looked up to see Tony.

"You were right..." he mumbled and she sighed.

"No... I was upset... You aren't to blame... I just know I am not ready to let her go yet" Gabriella told him.

"But it is my fault... Last night we were watching T.V and she was breathing really heavy and i kept seeing her flinch but she assured me everything was fine... I shouldn't have believed her" he looked like a man defeated.

"That's Maria Montez... I mean Singleton for you" Gabriella corrected her slip up.

"We have been talking about it a lot lately..." Tony sat down and Gabriella looked at him.

"Talking about what?" She asked.

"When she goes... She wants you to have the house and she said it is your choice whether I stay or not... She has also said she wants her name on her headstone to be Maria Rose Montez Singleton" Gabriella was shocked.

"She still wants my dad's name?" He nodded. "Are you ok with that?"

"It is her choice... I have to respect that... Plus I have never held all of **her** heart" he stated.

"I'm sorry Tony... For all I have done... I really just didn't want my mom replacing my dad... He was such a great man and I just couldn't believe she could love someone else after him..." she sighed.

"I don't blame you Gabriella... I am sorry too... I could have tried harder with you..." he held out his hand. "Start a fresh? For Maria" he smiled.

"A fresh for mom" she shook his hand and smiled.

At that moment Kyle ran in and embraced Gabriella. He pulled back to look in her eyes, trying to find the answers to the questions running around his mind.

"Is she ok?" He finally asked.

"I don't know... I am waiting for the Doctor" she sighed and rested herself against her brother as he held her to him.

"How long has it been?" He questioned.

"We got here about half an hour ago" Gabriella answered.

"She'll be alright..." Kyle tried to reassure his sister as well as himself.

A few minutes later Maria's Doctor entered and smiled at the three.

"Her condition has deteriorated but we have managed to slow it down slightly... We really want to keep her here... Being at home isn't working" Gabriella frowned.

"But she wanted it to happen at home" she stated.

"I have explained everything to her and she agreed to stay in hospital as long as her family could be here whenever they wanted to so... We are putting her in a private part of the hospital where all out terminally ill patients go which resembles a house... Makes them feel more comfortable" he smiled.

"Thank you" Gabriella smiled. "Can we see her?" She asked.

"Just for a few minutes... She needs her rest" the doctor explained before directing them to her temporary room.

Gabriella walked in first and couldn't help but let out a whimper at the sight of her mother.

"Mami?" She whispered.

"Hey baby girl" she smiled weakly.

"H-how are you feeling?" She asked as she sat by the bed and held her hand.

"M-much better" Maria whispered.

"Kyle and Tony are here too" Gabriella informed her before the two men walked over.

"My boy... Come take m-my hand..." Kyle walked to the other side from the bed, sat down and too Maria's other hand.

"You look great Ma" Kyle smiled.

"I a-always d-do" she laughed then started coughing. Gabriella bit her bottom lip to stop herself crying. "T-Tony?" He smiled.

"I'm right here honey" he touched her leg.

"M-my f-f-family" she smiled as her eyes closed.

Gabriella stayed for a few more minutes and once she knew Maria was sleeping she excused herself. She walked out of the ward and to the gardens, needing fresh air. She took in a deep breath and then got out her cell. She switched it on and saw she had a text from Troy.

_'Hey bby:) I called home, dad said you were visiting Maria, give her my love and wishes, I'll try calling again later, I love you princess 3 xxx'_

She hit the green button and held the phone to her ear, wiping her tears as she heard the ringing tone. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Hey Ella" **she heard Troy's cheery voice say.

"Hey" she whispered.

**"Is everything ok?" **He asked.

"Not really... Mom has took a turn for the worst and is in hospital" she sighed.

**"Awww baby... is she ok?"** He asked.

"I don't know... It won't be much longer but they have managed to stabilize her condition for a while" she explained.

**"Well that's something"** he tried to make her feel better.

"I know... I am grateful for everyday I have with her" she stated.

**"Will you be ok baby?"** He asked with concern.

"I don't know..." she said honestly."I am not ready to say goodbye again if that's what you mean" she sighed.

**"You won't ever be ready for something like that babe"** he said softly.

"I know... Look I am going to go back inside... She was asleep when I came outside..." she sighed again.

**"Alright beautiful, I'll call you tonight"** he told her.

"Ok babe, thanks for being here" she smiled.

**"Always baby girl"** he whispered.

"I love you Troy Bolton" she smiled

**"I love you Gabriella Montez" **he replied.

"Bye babe" she said.

**"Bye honey"** he said before she hung up.

* * *

Gabriella entered Maria's hospital room and saw her bed getting ready to be wheeled away. Her heart dropped, she raced over and was relieved to see her mother awake.

"Thank god" she muttered holding her chest.

"I... Th-they..." Maria gasped and Gabriella smiled.

"Don't talk mami, its ok" Gabriella took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Miss we are just moving her to her new room" a male nurse smiled friendly.

"Oh... ok... Do I need to leave?" She asked.

"You may stay if you like... Your brother and father have just gone for coffee's" he told her.

"Oh Tony isn't my father..." she corrected him.

"Oh I am sorry" she shook her head meaning it didn't matter.

A few minutes later Gabriella was holding her mother's hand as she was wheeled through the ward and into the 'house' she would be living from now on.

Once Maria was settled and comfortable the nurses left and Gabriella sat on the edge of the bed as she held Maria's hand.

"Wh-where are Kyle and T-Tony?" Maria asked.

"They are just having coffee's mom... They will be back soon" she smiled.

"W-will y-you st-st-stay with m-me?" She said through breaths.

"Of course mom... I am not going anywhere" she reassured her before kissing her forehead softly. "I spoke to Troy earlier" she mentioned. "He passes on his love and hopes you feel better soon" she continued.

"Th-th-that's n-nice of him" she smiled weakly. Gabriella nodded and smiled at her mom.

"Why don't you get some rest? It will make you feel better" Maria nodded faintly and her heavy eyes closed. Gabriella stroked the back of her hand softly as she drifted into unconsciousness. Once she was sure Maria was asleep Gabriella got up and walked over to the window.

"How is she?" Gabriella turned and saw Kyle and Tony walk in.

"She has just gone to sleep... I don't think we have much longer" she admitted.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"She is so weak... She can barely speak... She can't move on her own... I don't think she will make it much longer" she sighed as tears filled her eyes. Tony went to hug her but she held up her hands. "Please don't... If you hug me I will cry and this time I don't think I'll be able to stop" he respected her wishes and went to sit by Maria's side.

"It will be ok sis... We will get through this together" Kyle smiled, took her hand and squeezed it gently. Gabriella just smiled and turned away, not being able to look at the pain in her brother's eyes much longer.

* * *

Gabriella sighed as she threw herself on her bed a few hours later. She had planned to go home, shower and change before going back to the hospital. Tony insisted she stay home and rest though and that he would call if anything happened. She reluctantly agreed and made him promise to call no matter what time it was. Kyle had driven her home as her car was still at her old house. She decided to walk around and pick it up in the morning.

After a few minutes of laying on the bed, Gabriella got up and made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the shower to the right temperature then got undressed. As soon as she stepped under the water she felt the stress leave her body. She hadn't realized how tense she was.

She let the water run over her body for ages before actually starting the process of washing. She massaged her scalp and her skin and enjoyed the feel of her finger tips blending the soap suds into her skin.

After half an hour or so the water started to run cooler so she decided to get out. She wrapped herself tightly in a towel and walked into the bedroom. She heard doors open and close downstairs meaning Jack and Lucille were back from wherever they had been.

She quickly got changed into fresh underwear, some shorts and Troy's T-Shirt. She tied her hair up in a messy bun, not having the energy to dry it. She then walked over to the bed and flopped on it. She stared at the ceiling as she let the silence calm her down. After a few moments there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she called.

"Hey Gabs" it was Jack.

"Hey Jack" she sat up a little and rested against the head board.

"How is Maria?" He asked.

"Bad... I won't be surprised if today was her last" she sighed as he sat by her.

"Awww sweetheart... I am so sorry" he squeezed her knee as her eyes teared up.

"I can't do this Jack... I can't bury my mom... What am I going to do?" He held his arms open and she happily crawled into them and cried. She tried to hold it together but she couldn't anymore.

"Shhh, hey it's ok... We'll get you through this" he comforted her.

Gabriella just sobbed in his arms, clinging on to him with all her strength. She needed to be strong, she knew that but when Jack or Troy asked her about it or tried to make her feel better it made her worse. They were the only two who truly understood the depth of her feelings and even a simple smile or word from them could weaken her defenses.

* * *

After a while Gabriella fell asleep in Jack's arms. He placed her in bed and covered her up with the comforter. He then left the room and went to find his wife. He entered the kitchen and Lucille smiled.

"Where's Gabriella?" She asked.

"Sleeping..." he sighed."She just cried herself to sleep in my arms Luce" he told her.

"Oh my... Is she alright?" Lucille worried.

"Not really..." he shrugged.

"Do you think we need to call Troy?" She queried.

"He'll only want to speak to her and I think right now all she needs is a good sleep" he hugged his wife to him.

"But shouldn't we warn him?" She asked against her husband's chest.

"No honey... Just leave her be... She'll tell him herself" He kissed Lucille softly and left to go watch T.V.

* * *

When Jack was out of the room Lucille picked up the cordless house phone and walked to the back of the kitchen. She dialed her son's cell phone and after a few rings he answered. (_Lucille_/**Troy**)

**"Hello?" **He said.

_"Troy... Its mom"_ Lucille said quietly.

**"Hey Ma... What's up?"** He asked.

_"I just thought I'd warn you that Gabriella isn't doing so well" _she said.

**"What? Has something happened?"** He panicked.

_"Maria is in a really bad way and she isn't taking it too well, she fell asleep crying in your father's arms about half an hour ago" _she informed him.

**"Oh no... I'll call her"** he stated.

_"No!"_ Lucille exclaimed. _"I mean no, leave her be, she is sleeping and she really needs the rest... Plus your dad made me promise not to call you but I thought you should know" _she said.

**"Ok, I'll wait for her to call... Thanks for telling me mom..."** he sighed.

_"She'll be ok... We will help her through this" _Lucille comforted her stressed son.

**"I know... I just wish I could be there for her..."** he announced sadly.

_"Try and come home then... I'm sure college will understand in the current circumstances"_ Lucille suggested.

**"Yeah... I am going to see if I can finish for Christmas break a week earlier" **he said.

_"Good idea sweetie... Look I better go so your dad doesn't know I have called" _she heard her son chuckle.

**"Alright mom, speak to you tomorrow, love you"** Lucille smiled.

_"I love you too baby"_ she said before hanging up.

After putting the phone back in the port Lucille turned the kitchen lights off and went to join Jack in the family room. He looked up at her and smiled as she sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Gabriella woke up the next morning and stretched. She looked at the time and saw it was 7:00am... Even though it was early it felt like she'd slept for days. She then noticed she had a text message on her cell. She opened it and smiled.

**'Night baby, I love you so much, Call me when you wake up, 3 Troy xxx' **It was sent at 9:30pm last night. She debated whether to call him or not and decided to just leave a message if he didn't answer. It rang and rang and just as she thought it was going to go to voicemail a very sleepy sounding Troy answered. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Hello?"** He yawned.

"Hey babe, did I wake you?" She asked, knowing the answer was yes.

**"Yeah but don't worry baby, how are you today?"** He sounded more awake now.

"Ok, sleep did me good I think... I'm going back to the hospital in a little while" she sighed.

**"I know its hard princess but you'll get through this... I'm going to come home early to be with you" **he told her.

"Can you do that?" She asked.

**"I spoke to the Dean yesterday after I talked to my mom and he said he understood and would get my work emailed to me so I could do some when I had time"** he explained.

"When did you talk to Lucie?" She frowned.

**"Oh shit..."** He cursed. **"You weren't supposed to know... Dad told mom about you crying yourself to sleep yesterday and then she called me, even though he told her not to, and filled me in" **he said.

"Oh right... I'm glad she told you... Saves me getting all emotional explaining it myself" she laughed a little.

**"I love that sound"** he told her.

"What sound?" She frowned.

**"Your laugh... I haven't heard it in a while and I have missed it" **he said as she smiled.

"Awww you're so sweet... I miss you" she said softly.

**"I miss you too but I'll be home soon" **he reminded her.

"I can't wait... I need to get dressed and stuff so I'll call you later" she said.

**"Ok baby girl, I love you loads" **she smiled.

"I love you too" she declared then they hung up.

* * *

Gabriella smiled at a nurse as she entered the hospital an hour or so later. She walked through some big double doors into the 'housing' area. She entered her mom's room and saw her sitting up in bed with Tony.

"Hey guys" she said softly.

"G-Gabi..." she smiled.

"How are you feeling today?" She sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand.

"B-better" Maria nodded.

"Have you had your breakfast yet?" Maria shook her head slowly."What do you want then? I'll go get it for you" Tony then got up.

"You stay with your mom... I'll go get breakfast" he then kissed Maria's head and left the room.

"G-Gab..." Maria tried to talk.

"Shhh... It's alright mom save your energy " Gabriella smiled.

"I n-need t-to talk a-about the funeral" she got out.

"Mom we don't need to talk about that yet..." she said carefully.

"W-we both kn-know we're r-running out of t-t-time" she stated.

"Mom please..." Gabriella pleaded tearfully. "I can't talk about it... We have planned it all... I am going to do everything you asked but right now I just want to forget about it" Maria nodded weakly.

"Ok..." Gabriella lay down slightly and cuddled up to her mother's side.

"I have missed you mom" she whispered. She felt Maria lightly stroke her hair and she smiled. "I love you mom" she said as she looked up at her.

"I l-love you t-too" Maria gasped out.

A few moments later Tony returned with a bowl of porridge and some water for Maria. He sat on the chair by the bed and Gabriella got up before propping her mom up with pillows.

Tony then started to scoop little spoon full's of the porridge into Maria's mouth. Gabriella smiled as her mom looked at her. This was strange, Maria was now like a baby, she couldn't feed herself, she couldn't go to the toilet herself and it was just foreign to Gabriella. Her mom had always been so independent; it was what she loved her for the most because she wasn't a woman who took orders off men or anyone else.

Halfway through Maria eating her breakfast Kyle turned up. He sat with Gabriella on a sofa in the room and she cuddled into his side. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head softly.

"How you holding up?" He asked quietly.

"I'm ok... Feel a little drained" she admitted.

"I know what you mean" he agreed.

"I spoke to Troy this morning" she stated.

"How is he?" Kyle asked about his best friend.

"Ok, he is coming home a week earlier than planned, so he can be here for us" she looked up.

"Don't you mean so he can be here for **you**?" Kyle laughed.

"No, he was your best friend way before he was my boyfriend... He cares about you too" she told him.

"I know... It will be good to catch up with him" he smiled.

"Maybe you could go and have a boy's night somewhere, it would help take your mind off all this" she suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea, we'll see when he gets here" Gabriella smiled and rested her head on his shoulder again.

* * *

After Maria finished her breakfast Tony left for a while to give her time alone with her children. Gabriella and Kyle each sat on a side of the bed and held their mother's hands.

"Do you need anything Ma?" Kyle asked.

"N-no" she smiled.

So for the next few hours Gabriella and Kyle sat with their mom, watching T.V, talking about things that had been going on in their lives and just enjoyed spending time together. At around 11:00am Tony came back and said it was time for Maria's drip to be changed.

Gabriella and Kyle decided to go and get some lunch so that Maria could get some rest and spend time with her husband. They took Kyle's car to the nearest mall which was about half an hour away and went to the food court. Gabriella got a slice of pizza and a diet coke whilst Kyle ate a burger and fries with a chocolate milkshake.

"Are you going back to the hospital after this?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah... I haven't spent much time with her lately" he sighed.

"She knows it's hard on us Kyle, she understands" Gabriella smiled reassuringly.

"It's no excuse though... You're there every day and you're the one who has more reason than anyone not to visit her" he stated.

"Why?" She frowned.

"After the way she treated you" Gabriella sighed.

"We have put that behind us" she stated.

"I know... It doesn't mean it didn't happen though" he told her.

"I know... I just don't want to be thinking about that right now" he nodded and left it alone.

They talked and ate for the next half an hour then headed back to the hospital. When they got there Gabriella decided to leave Kyle with Maria on his own, quality mom - son time. So after saying bye to her mom and promising to come back later Gabriella left and got in her car that she picked up from her old house this morning before coming to the hospital.

She reached home and sighed. She just wanted to have a long soak in the bath and chill out for a bit. Quality me time. She walked through the front door and froze in her spot. She heard voices in the family room but it was one voice that interested her.

"Troy..." she whispered. She walked to the doorway and squealed. "Troy!" He stood up just in time to catch her in his arms.

"Hey baby" she held him tight.

"What are you doing here?" She looked in his eyes as he held her in his arms, her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"I told you I was coming back this morning" he smiled.

"You never said today... I thought you were coming back in a week or something" she smiled.

"I wanted to be here for you" he stated.

"I love you so much" she whispered before kissing him softly, not caring that his parents were probably watching.

"I love you too" he murmured when they pulled back.

"Guys we're going to head out" Jack broke their moment.

"Ok" Troy said without taking his eyes off Gabriella.

They both vaguely heard the two laugh and walk out. Once the front door closed their lips were connected and Troy was walking them out of the room and upstairs. Gabriella ran her hands through his hair as she passionately kissed him.

Troy walked them into their bedroom and he placed her on the bed slowly. He pulled his lips away from hers and they both smiled at each other as they breathed heavily.

"Make love to me Troy" Gabriella whispered.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She simply nodded and pulled his head down to meet his lips in another passionate lip - lock.

* * *

An hour or so later the two lovers were laying in bed, their naked bodies tangled together, with smiles on their faces.

"You have a habit of surprising me lately" Gabriella stated as she had her head on Troy's chest.

"What can I say...? I like the look on your face when I do" he chuckled as he stroked her shoulder softly.

"How long are you here for?" She asked.

"Until after Christmas... I go back on the 4th of January or something like that" he said.

"Are we still going away at Christmas?" Gabriella asked him.

"I didn't think you'd want to... With Maria and all that" he told her.

"I think it would do me good" she looked up at him. "Being here, doing hospital runs and all that stuff is doing my head in and I think I need to get away for a while" Troy nodded in understanding.

"Then we will still go... When do you want to leave?"

"How about boxing day? So we have still spent Christmas day here" she suggested.

"Sounds good baby" he kissed the top of her head and she smiled as she rested it back on his chest.

Troy stroked her bare back softly and smiled, having his girl back in his arms made him the happiest he has ever been. He loved this girl to death, more than life itself; he would do anything to protect her from the hurt and pain this world causes.

"Ella?" He whispered. She didn't answer and so he looked down to see her peacefully sleeping. He held her tighter and she subconsciously snuggled deeper into him. He smiled and closed his eyes, gladly accepting sleep as it approached him.

* * *

Gabriella woke up a few hours later. She yawned and stretched then looked at Troy who was still sleeping. She smiled and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead before getting off the bed. She went to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

After checking the temperature Gabriella climbed into the shower and let the warm water ease her tense muscles. She reached for her shampoo and gently rubbed it into her scalp. She then rinsed it off and put on her conditioner. As she let that sit in her hair for a while she grabbed the shower gel and put some on the sponge. She was just about to rub her skin with it when arms snaked around her waist and she dropped it in fright.

"Jesus Troy" she held her chest.

"Sorry sexy" he murmured against her shoulder as he kissed it softly.

"It's ok" she leaned back into him. "Did I wake you?" She asked.

"No... I just woke up and realized you weren't there" he whispered.

"Ok..." she smiled.

"Want me to help you?" He asked and she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Do you really mean help me or is that your way of getting some again?" He laughed.

"I really mean help you... I do think of other things you know" he tickled her sides and she giggled.

"Alright..." he stopped and rinsed the conditioner out of her hair by gently massaging her scalp; he then put some shower gel on his hands and started to massage her shoulders as the gel cleaned the skin. He ran his hands down to her tummy and then back up to her breasts. As he massaged them in his hands he kissed up and down her neck and Gabriella moaned. She turned around and pushed him up against the shower wall.

"What are you doing?" He smirked.

"You can't touch me like that and get no reaction..." she told him and he laughed.

"Now who is the one who wants some?" He teased.

"That's because you are so hot" she nibbled on his ear lobe and he growled in the back of his throat. "Well?" She stepped back a little.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you going to fuck me or what?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" She giggled.

"Was that too forward?" She asked as she ran her hand down his muscled chest and down to her favorite toy. She then wrapped her hand around it and slowly pumped it, waiting for her answer.

"N-no... I just didn't expect that to come out of your mouth" he laughed.

"I'm not little miss innocent Gabriella anymore" she whispered in his ear and that did it. Troy pushed her up against the opposite wall, lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He then positioned himself in front of her and after she nodded her consent he pushed into her. "Oh my god" she moaned, this was new, they hadn't done anything like this in the shower before and she loved it.

"Oh baby you feel so good" he groaned into her neck.

"Harder Troy" she moaned. He complied and thrust into her harder, pushing her against the wall. She gripped some of his hair in her hands and pulled his head to hers. "Oh god... I love you" she moaned.

"I love you" he groaned before kissing her passionately. Gabriella wrapped her legs tighter around him, making him go deeper into her. "Oh shit" Troy groaned as he removed his lips from hers.

"I'm close babe" she moaned.

"Me too" he breathed out.

"Come with me" he nodded and kissed her neck softly. Gabriella tilted her head back and ran her hands down his bare back; she scraped her nails down it, marking her territory. Troy was doing the same thing to her by nibbling and sucking her sweet spot.

Soon enough Troy exploded into her as her walls tightened and milked him of his seed. Gabriella removed her legs shakily from around him and leant into his embrace as they both caught their breaths.

After a few minutes Gabriella moved her head off Troy's chest and looked up into his cobalt eyes. He smiled down at her and kissed her lips softly once.

"That was amazing" she gushed.

"It was something else" he chuckled.

"As much as I would love to stand like this with you I need to go back to the hospital" she sighed.

"Do you want me to come?" He offered.

"You don't have to" she smiled.

"I want to" he turned off the water, took her hand and led her out of the shower and into the bedroom. He grabbed them both a towel and she smiled gratefully.

* * *

Gabriella smiled as she linked arms with Troy outside the hospital. They walked inside together and she said hello to some of the familiar nurses. She walked through the doors to the 'housing area' again and to her mom's room. She stopped outside the door and leant up to kiss Troy softly.

"What was that for?" He smiled as he stroked her cheek.

"I just needed one last moment of our happiness together before I go in" she sighed.

"I'm right here with you" he told her with a kiss to her forehead.

Gabriella took a breath and entered the room, no matter how many times she did this it was still hard to see her mom looking so weak and fragile. Maria turned her head to look at who entered and her eyes lit up.

"G-Gabi..." she gasped.

"Hey mom, look who I found at home" she pulled Troy with her and he smiled.

"Hey Maria" he leant down and kissed her cheek.

"T-Tr-Troy..." she smiled slightly.

"You are looking really well" he stated.

"Ch-ch-charmer" she laughed then coughed.

"Here mom, have some water" Gabriella held the glass as Maria sipped some water through the straw.

"Th-thank y-you" she smiled.

Gabriella nodded and placed the glass back down. She then sat on a chair and tapped the on by her for Troy to sit down. He sat by her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Where are Kyle and Tony?" Gabriella asked.

"C-coffee" Maria coughed.

"Typical them two huh?" Maria laughed a little and nodded.

They all sat in silence for a little while but then a machine went off. Gabriella jumped up and panicked, Maria was gasping for breath and her monitor was beeping really fast. She hit the red button above the bed and a few seconds later a team of nurses and doctors where in the room. Troy and Gabriella were told to leave and wait in the hall.

Troy pulled Gabriella to him as she cried into his chest. He stroked her back softly and whispered comforting words in her ear. Tony and Kyle came walking down the hall smiling but both stopped in their tracks at the sight.

"What's going on?" Kyle raced over.

"I don't know" Gabriella sobbed. "Her machines just started beeping and she couldn't breathe and I don't know why" Troy cradled her in his arms again.

"Shhh baby, it's going to be alright" he whispered.

At that moment a Doctor came out and didn't look happy. Gabriella wiped her eyes and the four anxiously waited for him to speak.

"I am afraid it isn't looking good... She is getting worse... I think now would be a good time to say your goodbyes" he then apologized and left them alone to go in and see Maria.

**What did you think? **

**Poor Gabriella and Kyle, losing the only parent they have left:( How will the goodbyes go? Will Gabriella break down again or will she be strong for the others who are suffering? Will Troy be able to help her through this? What will happen with Tony?**

**Find out next time!**

**Please Review:)**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Troyella or any other characters from HSM!

**A/N: Another long chapter:) Hope you like it:) Don't forget to review:)**

**Chapter 25 - Goodbyes**

The four all stood there looking at each other. Gabriella was still wrapped in Troy's arms, like he was protecting her from feeling the hurt, Tony and Kyle were standing in front of them, not knowing what to do.

"Shall we all go in?" Gabriella asked.

"As a family" Kyle nodded and they all started for the room. Kyle went in first, followed by Troy and Gabriella then Tony who closed the door behind him. Maria was barely awake.

"Mami?" Gabriella said shakily.

"B-baby girl" she croaked. She motioned slightly for Gabriella to go over and she quickly did so. She took Maria's left hand whilst Kyle walked to the other side of the bed to hold her right. "K-Kyle" she turned her head to see her son. "T-Tony?" She asked.

"I'm right here Hon" he stood by Kyle and touched her arm.

Troy then moved behind Gabriella and placed his hands on her shoulders. He sent Maria a smile and she returned it with a weak one of her own. Gabriella took a breath when Maria started speaking.

"I-its t-t-time r-right?" Gabriella nodded with tears in her eyes. "C-can I s-spe-eak to Gab-Gabriella a-alone?" They all nodded and left. Gabriella sent Troy a pleading look, begging him not to leave her.

"I will be right outside baby" he whispered kissing her softly.

Once they were all gone and the door was closed Maria looked in Gabriella's eyes. She tried her best to smile but it was too much hard work in her fragile state.

"Mami, please don't go" Gabriella started to cry.

"I-it-its m-my t-time baby g-girl" she gasped.

"But we have only just made up... I need to show you how much I love you" she sobbed.

"I kn-know b-baby... I l-l-love you" Gabriella nodded and hugged her mom carefully.

"Will you do me a favor?" Gabriella whispered.

"Anything" Maria whispered.

"Say hi to daddy for me" she cried.

"I pr-pr-promise" Maria breathed out.

After a few more minutes Gabriella told the others to come in. Maria requested that Gabriella and Kyle sit on the bed with her and both did it immediately. Gabriella held her hands as Kyle wrapped his arms around her and let her lean on him.

"I love you Ma" he whispered before kissing her head.

"L-l-love you t-too" she said weakly, her eyes getting heavy. "T-Tony..." he saw she was struggling to breath.

"Don't worry Hon, I know... I love you too... Wait for me up there alright?" He bent down by the side of the bed and kissed her lips softly. Maria nodded and smiled faintly.

"Tr-Troy?" He walked over.

"I'm here" he touched her hands that Gabriella was holding.

"L-look af-after G-G-Gabi for m-me" he smiled and looked at Gabriella.

"With all my life" he declared as Gabriella's tears slipped out again.

A few more minutes went by and then the machines beeped. Maria's breathing got ragged and unsteady and then she stopped making any noises. A nurse rushed in at the sound and tried to revive her but it was no use, she was gone.

"Time of death 6:00pm, Sunday 10th December" Gabriella cried hysterically at the announcement and Troy grabbed her and took her away from Maria. She hid her face in his chest as he tried to calm her down. He kissed her hair and held her tightly in his arms, his own eyes filling with tears.

Kyle's eyes filled with tears and he held his mom closer. He whispered things into her hair and closed his eyes. He didn't want to show anyone his tears, which was one thing about Kyle, he hated showing his feelings.

Tony stared at her body before leaving the room; he couldn't handle losing her after so little time. Gabriella looked up at Troy and he wiped her cheeks only for more tears to appear there.

Kyle walked over to his sister and best friend and hugged them. Troy and Gabriella each wrapped an arm around him and the three teenagers held each other close. It didn't matter that Troy wasn't family; he had spent enough time there through his childhood to be devastated by the news.

Ok so Maria didn't say long goodbyes to each of her loved ones but the few words she did speak spoke millions. She had managed to tell them all she loved them. They are the three most powerful words to tell someone and each of them knew she meant them with all her heart.

* * *

After a while they decided to leave the room but Gabriella hung back, she told them she wanted a moment and would catch up to them in a minute. The boys left and she walked over to her mother's body.

"Mami... I love you so much... At least now you are not suffering... I am going to miss you so much..." she cried. "Don't forget to say hi to daddy for me" she then kissed her forehead and left the room.

She was met by Troy, Kyle and Tony outside. She didn't know who to go to, who should she hug? Who needed her comfort? She knew she needed Troy's but what else?

"Shall we go home?" Troy said carefully. She nodded. "Are you coming man?" He asked Kyle.

"No... I'm going to go to Mom's" he winced.

"Call me if you need me" Gabriella whispered as she hugged him.

"Same to you sis" he kissed her head.

"Love you" she said.

"You too sis" they hugged one more time then Troy led Gabriella out of the hospital.

* * *

The whole car ride was silent. Troy didn't know what to say to make her feel better; he knew that at this moment nothing could make her feel better. She just had to deal with the fact that her mother was now gone and she had to grieve.

He parked in his parents' driveway and Gabriella didn't move. He turned to face her in his seat and reached out to brush a curl out of her face. She looked at him and he smiled sympathetically.

"I'm an orphan" she whispered.

"Oh baby come here" he pulled her across the gear shaft and into his lap where she cried once more. He stroked her hair softly as he whispered comforting words in her ear.

He got out of the car carrying her as she cried into the crook of his neck. He stroked her back and as he entered the house his parents saw him and their faces dropped. He walked past them, upstairs and lay Gabriella down on the bed.

She whimpered when he went to get home and clung harder to him. She kept crying and sobbing, begging him not to leave her. His heart broke in two and he got on the bed with her. He cradled her to him and promised he'd stay. He whispered to her, telling her it would all be ok, he'd help her through this and eventually her sobs subsided and she was asleep. He stayed with her for a while, in case she woke up, but then he realized his parents would be worried sick downstairs so he got up to go and fill them in on the tragedy.

* * *

Troy sighed as he entered the family room. His parents looked at him expectantly and his eyes filled with tears. He sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. Lucille sat at the side of her son and hugged him.

"Oh sweetie" she whispered.

"It was horrible Mom... She looked so weak... She was so defeated and when she went Gabriella fell apart" he said as he wiped his eyes. "I don't even know why I am crying... She wasn't my mom" Jack sat at the other side of his son and wrapped a reassuring arm around his shoulders.

"It's because you care son... About Maria and her family... But most of all you hate seeing Gabriella so upset" Jack explained.

"She is just so distraught... I have not seen her like this since..." he trailed off.

"Since Carlos?" His dad asked. Troy just nodded and then stood up.

"I just don't know what to do for her... How do I make the pain go away?" He asked his mom.

"This is one thing you can't make better" she smiled sympathetically. "Just make sure you are there for her when she needs you and that itself will make her feel better" she told him.

"Yeah it will" they heard a soft voice say. The three all looked towards the door and saw Gabriella. She was wearing one of Troy's hoodies and was playing with the sleeves.

"Come here" Troy held his arms open and she ran over to him. She threw herself in his embrace and clung to him tightly as she rested her head against his chest. "It's all going to be ok... I promise" he whispered into her hair before kissing her head softly.

"How do you know?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

"Because you have me... And mom and dad... You have Kyle and your friends... You are not alone and we are all going to be here for you..." he told her. She looked to Jack and Lucille who both smiled and nodded, agreeing to what their son had just said.

"You are a strong girl Gabriella, you will get through this" Jack stated. She felt her eyes tear up and she nodded. She then let go of Troy and walked over to Jack.

"C-can I have a hug?" She asked and he pulled her to him.

Troy watched as his father comforted his girlfriend and he felt proud and happy. Ok, so Gabriella didn't have any biological parents but as long as his parents where here she always had their shoulders to cry on.

"Thanks Jack" she whispered.

"Anytime" he smiled as she pulled away.

"I think I am going to go and lay down for a bit... I have a banging head ache" she sighed.

"I'll come with you babe" Troy announced.

"You don't have to" she smiled.

"I **want** to" he smiled and followed her out of the room.

* * *

Gabriella got in bed and snuggled deep into the covers. She pulled them back and a little and patted the spot where Troy sleeps. He smiled, slipped off his shoes and got into bed next to her. Gabriella then rested her head on his chest and sighed.

"I haven't said thank you yet" she quietly spoke.

"What for?" He asked as he stroked her hair.

"For being here for me" he smiled.

"I am always going to be here for you angel..." he murmured before placing a kiss on her head.

"I love you" she sat up a little so she could see his face.

"I love you too beautiful" he stroked her cheek softly and she leant into his touch.

"Do you think Kyle is ok?" She sighed.

"I think he will be pulling through like he does... I could call him though if you like? Just to make sure..." she nodded and Troy smiled.

He got his cell out of his jeans pocket and scrolled through his contacts until he saw Kyle's name. He hit the green button as Gabriella snuggled into his side and put her head on his shoulder. (**Troy**/_Kyle_)

_"Hey man" _Kyle answered.

**"Hey dude... How you holding up?"** He asked.

_"I'm alright... Dealing with it... How is Gabs?" _He wondered.

**"Taking it one step at a time I think man... She had a nap when we got back and now she is just resting... I think all the crying and stuff as made her exhausted"** Troy explained.

_"Ok, well look after her" _he warned.

**"I always do"** he smiled down at Gabriella.

_"I'd say put her on but I don't think I can speak to her right now... Will you tell her I love her and I will come and see her tomorrow?" _He asked his friend.

**"Of course I will man... Speak to you later" **he said.

_"Alright, thanks man, speak later"_ Kyle said before hanging up.

Troy placed his cell on the night stand and smiled at Gabriella.

"He is fine... Dealing with it he says... He also told me to tell you he loves you and will come and see you tomorrow" she nodded.

"Ok, as long as he is ok" she sighed.

"I meant what I said downstairs... We will get through this... Together I promise" Gabriella smiled and kissed him softly.

"What would I do without you?" She murmured.

"You'll never have to find out" he smiled before kissing her. Gabriella kissed back and sighed.

"I really do love you" she declared.

"I know baby girl... I love you too" he smiled.

* * *

Troy woke up alone the following morning. He frowned and sat up, scratching his head sleepily as he yawned. He then got out of bed and grabbed some sweat pants to put over his boxers. He then went downstairs to find Gabriella. He entered the kitchen and saw her making pancakes.

"Smells good" she whipped round with the spatula in her hand.

"Jesus" she laughed.

"Sorry baby" he kissed her softly. "Why are you awake?" He asked.

"I just woke up... I tried getting back to sleep but I couldn't and I didn't wanna wake you so I decided to come and make us breakfast instead" he smiled.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah..." she said slowly. "Why?"

"It's just yesterday you were so down and upset, which is understandable..." he added quickly. "And now you are happy?" She laughed.

"Mom wouldn't want me moping... She'd want me living my life while I still can... Plus it's much more fun being happy... I don't want you to think you have a depressed bitch for a girlfriend" she teased as she served the pancakes.

"Baby you know I don't think that..." He trailed off.

"I know, I was kidding honey" she kissed him softly and then ordered him to sit down and eat. He chuckled and did as he was told. Gabriella poured them both a fresh cup of coffee then sat across from him to eat her breakfast.

"Where are mom and dad?" He asked.

"They left about half an hour ago..." she smiled.

"Are you not going to school tomorrow?" He asked as he sipped some coffee.

"I don't know... I mean I am trying not to mope and cry and if I go to school I can guarantee Tay and Kels will fuss over me and I will break... I don't know if I can afford to miss any school though" she frowned.

"Babe, you are always way ahead of your class schedules... Plus they will give you some lee-way because of the reason" he explained.

"I guess... I might just see how I feel tomorrow morning" she stated.

"Good idea... Take things one day at a time" he smiled.

"Are the pancakes good?" She changed the subject.

"They are delicious baby..." he then lowered his tone. "Just like you" he winked and Gabriella blushed.

"Troy..." she said in a whiney tone.

"Sorry babe but its true... You are my favorite taste" she giggled.

"Charmer" she stuck her tongue out and he laughed.

"I am proud of you" he then said seriously.

"What for?" She frowned.

"Being like this... I know you too well baby so I know deep down all you want to do is cry for your loss... Just know you don't have to be brave in front of me ok?" She nodded and when she looked up from her plate her tears were back. "Oh baby girl" he got up and walked around to her. He hugged her and stroked her hair softly.

"It's just s-so h-hard..." she sobbed.

"I know princess... Let it out..." she clung to him and he kissed her head softly.

After a while Gabriella had calmed down and she pulled out of Troy's embrace. He wiped her cheeks and kissed her forehead softly. She smiled gratefully then he spoke.

"I am sorry for making you cry... I just don't think it is healthy for you to keep it all bottled up babe" she nodded.

"I know... I'm just scared that one day I will cry and I won't even be able to stop..." she admitted.

"I know baby... Just remember I am here and you can borrow my shoulder anytime" she giggled and nodded.

"Thanks Troy" she said softly.

"Anytime Ella" he kissed her once on the lips then started to clear away their empty plates and cups.

Gabriella smiled as she watched him. She was so lucky to have such a sweet and caring boyfriend. She always felt safe in his arms and knew no matter what happened in her life as long as she had him by her side she could deal with anything. When he was done clearing up the kitchen Gabriella walked over to him and kissed him softly.

"What was that for?" He asked with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"For being you... Being there for me... I love you and I know I say that a lot but it's because I can't tell you just how much you mean to me" she declared lovingly. "You are my whole life and I know without you I wouldn't be able to handle this" she reached up to cup his cheek in her hand. "You are my world Troy Bolton and I can't wait to be your wife one day" she admitted as he smiled.

"I... wow... I urm don't know what to say" he laughed.

"You don't have to say anything... But will you do something for me?" He nodded.

"Anything" he leant his forehead on hers.

"Make love to me... Make the pain go away... Let me forget for a while that this is happening to me again..." she whispered before connecting their lips.

Troy kissed back and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He then carried her towards the staircase and up to their bedroom. They pulled apart for air as he reached the top of the stairs and they just stared in each other's eyes, the windows to their souls.

Troy walked them to the bedroom, still gazing in her eyes, and opened the door. He pushed Gabriella up against it to close it and she kissed him again. He ran his hands under his T-Shirt she was wearing and removed his lips from hers to discard of the item. Gabriella ran her hands down his bare chest and he shivered.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you" he repeated before kissing her again.

* * *

A few hours later Gabriella was laying half on Troy and half on the bed. Both were sweaty from their previous activity and were in the blissful state that comes after sex. Gabriella was drawing imaginary patterns on his chest as he stroked the bottom of her back.

"Thank you" she whispered, not wanting to ruin the silence.

"What for?" He said in the same tone.

"Helping me to forget it all for a while... For loving me... I know that as long as I have you I will be ok and I will get through this" She looked up when he didn't reply and she saw him smiling softly.

"You will always have me" he declared and she nodded before scooting up the bed a little so their heads were level. She rested her head on her pillow and Troy turned his head to look at her.

"I wouldn't want anything else" she smiled. Troy sent her his gorgeous smile back and turned onto his side to throw an arm over her waist as they talked.

"I'm glad you feel that way" she giggled.

"Like I'd want anything else" she stroked his face. "I just don't know what I am going to do without her... I know the last few months we haven't been talking but it doesn't mean I wanted this..." she sighed.

"Baby just because Maria is gone physically it doesn't mean she isn't here... She will always be here..." he placed a hand to her heart.

"I know" she nodded. "It's just... I can't get used to the thought that I am never going to see her face again or hear her voice" he pulled her to him and held her against his chest.

"It will be ok, we will get through this together" he murmured into her hair.

"I need to start planning the funeral" she stated.

"Do you need help with that?" She looked up and nodded.

"But I think it would be better if I got Kyle to help me" she said.

"I agree... But I am here if you need me" she nodded and kissed him.

"There is so much to do" she sighed.

"How about we get dressed and go downstairs then we can make a list of all the things that need doing and in what order... It will make it easier" she smiled.

"You are full of good ideas" she giggled.

"I always am baby" he chuckled before kissing her. "Come on we better get up" she groaned as he pulled her up and out of the bed.

* * *

An hour later the two were showered, dressed and sat in the family room. They had got round to making the list and Gabriella was right, there seemed to be a lot to do.

"Ok so you need to decide on flowers..." Troy started.

"Mom said she wanted lilies and roses" she stated.

"That makes it easier" he smiled and Gabriella nodded. "What about the music?" He asked.

"Mom said she wanted me to pick something" she sighed. "I want to pick something that is meaningful" she explained.

"Why don't you sing something for her?" He suggested.

"I don't know..." she trailed off.

"Baby, your mom loved your voice" he said softly.

"What if I'm not strong enough to do it though?" She hesitated.

"Well how about you take the music with you as well so if on the day you are too emotional you can just play the CD?" She nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea, can we go through music later to decide?" He nodded. "Because as well as that song we will need one to play as she is being carried into the church" she sighed.

"Ok, we'll sort music out later... What about readings? Did she say who she wanted to speak?" He asked.

"She said she wanted me and Kyle to say something... But if I do the song that can be instead of a reading or speech" Troy nodded. "She also said she wanted Tony to say something" she added.

"Ok, we'll let them know later" he stated.

"She wants the service to be at the same Church daddy's was and she wants to be buried as close to him as possible" Gabriella added.

"Well that is something you'll have to discuss with the priest" she nodded.

"Could we maybe go and do that today? I just want to make this as perfect as it can be for her" Troy smiled and kissed her softly.

"Of course baby girl" she smiled.

"Should I call Kyle and see if he wants to come?" Troy nodded and she got up to grab her cell phone.

A few minutes later Gabriella came back into the family room and sat by Troy. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Did you call him?" Troy asked as he held his arms open for a hug.

"Yeah... He said he doesn't think he is ready for it yet so we should just go and do it" she sighed as she cuddled up to him.

"That's understandable babe... Well I'll be there with you" she nodded and sighed.

"Shall we go?" She asked.

"Right now?" She nodded. "Sure, go get some shoes on baby and we'll go" she smiled and got off the sofa again.

As Gabriella went upstairs to grab some shoes and a jacket Troy slipped on his sneakers and grabbed the keys to Gabriella's car. He waited at the bottom of the stairs for her and when she came down he smiled and held out his hand. Gabriella gladly took it and followed him out of the house.

* * *

It was now 4:00pm and Troy and Gabriella were on their way home. After speaking to the priest about the grave position they went to the hospital to find out when Maria's body will be released for burial. To Gabriella's relief they didn't have to keep her mom for too long meaning that they could lay her to rest. One thing that was unnerving though is the burial was on the 14th December, yeah that's right on Gabriella's birthday.

"Baby are you ok?" Troy asked as he parked the car.

"My birthday Troy, why does it have to be then?" She asked looking at him.

"I don't know baby" he sighed as he kissed her hand.

"Can we not have it after that day?" She asked.

"Why don't I ring the hospital back and see?" He suggested.

"Would you?" He nodded. "Thanks" she smiled slightly.

When they entered the house Gabriella went for a lie down upstairs and Troy sighed. He picked up the house phone and dialed the hospital's number and followed the instructions to get to the correct department. (Troy/_Hospital_)

"Hi this is Troy Bolton, I am ringing up about the release of Maria Singleton's body" he spoke professionally.

_"Ah yes Mr. Bolton what can we do for you?" _He felt like laughing, they spoke like he was ringing for a happy reason.

"Does her body have to be released on the 14th? It's just that is her daughter Gabriella's birthday and I just don't think it would be very nice for her would it?" He explained.

_"Just let me check the computers" _Troy felt hopeful.

"Ok, thank you" he waited for a few minutes then heard the female come back on the phone.

_"The 14th is the earliest we can release the body, you have a week after that until it has to be moved"_ he smiled.

"Thank you so much" he said.

_"It's ok, was there something else?" _The woman asked.

"No, that will be all thank you" he smiled as he hung up.

Troy walked upstairs and entered his bedroom to see Gabriella laying on the bed. She turned at the sound of his footsteps and looked at him questioningly.

"They said you have a week after the 14th" she smiled.

"Oh baby, thank you!" She jumped up and hugged him.

"It wasn't me" he laughed. "Does that make you feel a little better?" She nodded.

"Plus it gives use more time to plan everything" he nodded.

"When do you want it to be then?"

"Well I obviously don't want it on my birthday but it can't be too close to Christmas for the sake of everyone else" she explained.

"Yeah... So how about..." Troy thought and did some counting on his fingers. "The 19th December? It gives you five days after your birthday but gives everyone six days until Christmas to hopefully cheer up a little bit" he explained.

"Sounds perfect" she kissed him. "Should I run it by Kyle and Tony first though?" He nodded.

"I think you should, do you want to go around there? That way you can see Kyle too" she nodded.

"Yeah, will you call just to check they're in and stuff while I freshen up?" He nodded.

"Of course sexy" he kissed her and left the room to call his best friend as she got cleaned up.

* * *

Gabriella sighed as she entered her old house. She hadn't been here since the day her mom was admitted to hospital. She called out to whoever was home and heard Tony's voice from the family room. She entered it and saw him and Kyle watching football.

"Hey guys" she smiled.

"Gabriella, how you doing?" Tony got up and hugged her.

"I'm alright, I just came to discuss the funeral..." she trailed off as Tony sat back down. She and Troy sat on the opposite sofa and waited for a reply.

"Ok... Go ahead" he said turning the T.V off.

"Well, her body is ready to be released on the 14th..." she started and was cut off by Kyle.

"What? But that's your birthday!" He exclaimed.

"I know so we were talking and Troy came up with the idea of having the funeral on the 19th... That gives me time to celebrate my birthday as well as I can but gives others enough time to kind of cheer up a little before Christmas" she explained.

"Sounds like a good idea man" Kyle smiled at his friend.

"Obviously it is up to you lot though, I am just trying to help" Troy smiled.

"It's a good idea right Tony?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Ok, I have spoke to the priest and there is space next to dad's grave to have mom's with him" Gabriella said.

"What?" Tony asked.

"It's what mom wanted" Gabriella said. "She asked me to sort that out" she explained.

"Are you sure it was her idea? Or just your way of getting her with your dad again?" He said with hostility in his tone.

"No it isn't me! Mom and I have been planning her funeral since the day after I found out about her condition" she said a little angry.

"Fine" he huffed.

"Tony, mom and dad always said they'd be buried next to each other" Kyle sighed.

"Right whatever" he muttered.

"Moving on..." Gabriella said slowly. "The flowers she wants are lilies and roses... So as well as having arrangements of each I was thinking that some of us could carry a single flower to throw into the ground..." she started. "So me, Troy and Kyle could maybe have a lillie and then Tony, Jack and Lucille could have a rose?" Kyle nodded.

"Why should Troy and his parents get to do that?" Tony asked. "They aren't family" Gabriella sighed.

"Because Tony whether you like it or not they are like family to us because they were best friends with my parents... Stop making this so difficult it's not our fault that my mom wanted things you're not happy with!" She snapped.

"Ok I'm sorry" he sighed. "It's just hard planning this" he admitted.

"Well it is for us too so stop making it harder than it has to be" she said before turning to Kyle. "Mom wanted you to do a speech or a reading, something of your choice" he nodded.

"Ok, I can do that" he smiled.

"Tony she wanted you to as well" he nodded also.

"We need to pick music as well... A song to play as the coffin is being carried into the church" she explained.

"Ok, well how about 'To Where You Are' by Josh Groban?" Kyle asked. "She always loved that song" he added.

"That is a good idea... Isn't that more about saying goodbye to a partner though?" Gabriella asked.

"Hmmm I guess it is... Can you think of any Tony?" Kyle tried to include him.

"I'm not so good at stuff like this, do you mind if I just leave it to you two? You knew her your whole lives so you know what she'd like?" He stood up.

"If you're sure" Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah... I'll think of something to say" he sighed before leaving and going upstairs.

"Ok... So a song..." Kyle said.

"Hmmm..." Gabriella thought.

"What about 'Please Remember' by Leanne Rhymes?" Troy suggested.

"That's a good song" Kyle nodded.

"Hmmm... That's a good idea babe" Gabriella smiled at her boyfriend.

"Are you saying something at the funeral sis?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know whether I am yet... She wanted me to but if you and Tony are speaking it might get a bit boring if that's the right word to use... So Troy had the idea of me singing for her" she announced.

"She would love that" Kyle nodded.

"I am going to see how I feel on the day though" he smiled.

"That's ok sis" he got up and hugged her. "You're pulling through though yeah?" She nodded.

"Your best friend is a big help" she smiled at Troy.

"Good" Kyle laughed punching Troy's arm jokingly.

"Well I think that's everything" Gabriella sighed.

"If not just call me and we'll sort it out together ok?" Kyle told her.

"Ok, well we'll get off; call if you need me ok?" Kyle nodded.

"Love ya sis" he hugged her and kissed her cheek when she was standing.

"Love you too Kyle" she whispered.

Kyle gave Troy a man hug before Troy and Gabriella left to go home. Once they were in the car Gabriella let out a big sigh and rested her head back. When she got home she needed to call the priest and confirm the date for the service.

* * *

A few hours later Gabriella was sat in bed, watching 'Twilight' as she was on the laptop browsing. She was looking at dresses on the internet when Troy entered the room with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"Thought you might like this" Troy gave it to her and she smiled.

"Thanks babe" she sipped a little bit and it tasted so good. "You make the best hot chocolates" she complimented as he got undressed.

"I know" he laughed.

"Big head" she mumbled as she placed her cup on the night stand and carried on browsing on the net.

"You love my big head" he said as he climbed into bed beside her.

"More than anything baby" she smiled and leant down to kiss him before looking at the T.V.

"Twilight again? Really?" Troy asked.

"Shut up, I don't whine when you want to watch the Rocky films **again**" he laughed.

"Ok" she giggled. "What you looking at?" He peered over her shoulder at the laptop. "Clothes? You really think you need more of those?" He questioned.

"It's my birthday soon... I will need something new for if I go anywhere" she smiled.

"You have hundreds of dresses babe" Troy said before sipping his drink.

"Well I want another" she shrugged and he chuckled.

"Alright well pick one and I'll buy it you as one of your presents" she smiled.

"Really?" He nodded. "Thanks babe because I actually can't afford one anyway" she giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"I assumed as much" he teased as he kissed the side of her head.

Gabriella laughed knowing he was right. She then turned her attention back to the movie as Troy took the laptop off her to check his emails about college work and stuff. Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

When the movie was over Gabriella turned the T.V off and then looked at Troy. He smiled at her and closed the laptop, placing it on the floor by the bed. Gabriella then climbed onto him so she was straddling him.

"Hello there" he smiled.

"Hey" she whispered.

"What you doing?" He asked as she smiled.

"Sitting on my boyfriend, got a problem with that?" She asked before placing soft kisses on his neck.

"Hmmm... Not at all" he murmured and she giggled.

"You know I was thinking..." she whispered as she ran her hands down his toned chest. "While your home..." she paused to kiss his lips. "We should really be making the most of this" she kissed him again and Troy happily kissed back.

He ran his hands under his T-Shirt she had adopted for bed and he slowly brought it up her body. Gabriella pulled her mouth from his for him to slip the article of clothing off her body. He smirked when he saw she already had no bra on.

"No bra huh?" He winked.

"I knew this would happen" she whispered in his ear.

Troy laughed before he kissed her again. As his mouth moved with hers his hands caressed her breasts causing her to moan in his mouth. Troy kissed from her lips and down her neck, biting and sucking as he did so. Gabriella pulled away and looked in his eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"N-nothing" she smiled.

"You sure?" She nodded and kissed him again. She then placed a hand down his boxers and wrapped her hand around his member. She slowly started to stroke him and he pulled away from the kiss and groaned.

"How does that feel?" She whispered in his ear.

"Great" he moaned.

She smiled and started to pull his boxers down; Troy lifted his hips to help her and then smiled when she threw them across the room. She then placed soft kisses down his chest and further still.

Troy groaned and closed his eyes when her mouth came in contact with him. He found her head with his hands and ran them through her long locks. He then begged her to stop.

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"If you don't it will be over way quicker than we both want it to be" he chuckled.

"Ok baby" she came back up his body and kissed him softly as she removed her panties. She then pulled away and positioned herself above him.

"Wait are you ready?" He asked.

"Baby I am ready whenever I lay eyes on you" he smiled and held her hips softly in his hands as she lowered herself onto him. "Oh my..." she moaned.

"Oh god baby" Troy groaned in return, gripping her hips firmer.

"Mmmm" she moaned, moving faster. "Does that feel good baby?" She whispered in his ear before nibbling his lobe.

"Oh yeah" he groaned.

Gabriella moved a little faster and rolled her hips forward every time she came down. This caused Troy to groan louder so Gabriella kissed him to quieten him down.

After a while their peaks started to show. Troy started thrusting up into her as she continued to ride him. Gabriella gripped Troy's shoulders and closed her eyes, throwing her head back the faster she went.

"Oh my god... I'm cumin' baby" she moaned.

"M-me too" he managed to say.

"I love you" she looked in his eyes.

"I love you too" he smiled. They then kissed and just as their lips met Troy exploded, spilling his seed inside Gabriella as her walls tightened around him and milked him.

* * *

A while later it was taking all of Gabriella's strength not to fall asleep. After the first round of love making they cuddled for a while and stole innocent kisses, these however soon led to more passion filled kisses and that led to another round of love making.

So now she was exhausted but didn't want to fall asleep and lose the amazing feelings she felt after sex with Troy. She yawned for the fifth time and Troy chuckled.

"Baby go to sleep" he whispered, stroking her hair.

"I don't want to" she said stubbornly.

"But you're tired" she looked up at him and smiled.

"I don't want this moment to end" she whispered.

"Baby girl we can re-live this moment every day that we are together... Which means we have years and years to be like this" Gabriella smiled.

"I love you" she said before kissing him softly.

"I love you too" he smiled. "Now get some sleep" she nodded and snuggled into him as close as she could.

"Goodnight Troy" she sighed, her eyes getting heavy.

"Night princess... Sweet dreams" he kissed her hair and after only a few minutes she was asleep. Troy smiled and settled down to sleep himself.

Gabriella was dealing with a hard time right now but he knew she would be ok. She was strong, she was brave but most of all she was loved and as long as she had the people who loved her here he knew she would make it through this tragedy.

**So... How was this? I hope it was ok... I know the goodbyes weren't long but as I said she managed to say the three most important words... I love you! **

**How will the funeral go? Will Gabriella be able to sing? Or will she not have the strength? Find out next time:)**

**Please review:)**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HSM characters, songs or familiar lines!**

**A/N: I am sorry if the layout to this is a little blah... Fanfiction was going crazy and not working properly:( Also there is a familiar line used in this... I wonder if you can spot it:P Please enjoy and review:)**

**Chapter 26 - A Birthday & a Goodbye**

Today was the day Gabriella had dreaded since she found out Maria was suffering from cancer. It was the day of the funeral. She sighed as she sat on the bed, playing with her fingers and shuffling her toes into the carpet.

It had been five days since her birthday and she couldn't help but smile, even on this day, when she thought back on her day.

Troy had woke her up with breakfast in bed. After eating a lovely meal of croissants, pancakes, strawberries and juice the two made love to celebrate her birthday. After that they talked and laughed and shared their thoughts until Jack and Lucille ordered them to get up.

Gabriella smiled as she thought about it.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"That was amazing" Gabriella panted after their love making._

_"It was baby" Troy agreed kissing her temple softly._

_"Will you hold me for a while?" She asked._

_"Of course" he opened his arms for her to snuggle into and both smiled._

_"I love you" Gabriella whispered._

_"I love you too birthday girl" he murmured into her hair._

_"I can't believe I am 17" she sighed._

_"Does it feel different?" Troy asked._

_"In a way no but then in the next breath it does" she tried to explain. "It's like physically I haven't changed but mentally I feel so much older... Like more mature" she laughed. "I know that totally doesn't make sense..." Troy laughed._

_"It does baby... I get what you mean... I am just looking forward to your 18th" she looked up at him._

_"Why?" She smiled._

_"Because it will be easier for us... I mean I know we walk down the street together and stuff but there is still always that nagging feeling that if someone saw us and figured out you were a minor I'd be in so much shit... Whereas once you're 18 all them feelings will go away because it won't matter" he explained._

_"I know what you mean baby... But even if the worst happened right now I'd still stick by you every step of the way" she shuffled up to place a kiss on his lips._

_"Even if I got locked up?" He teased._

_"I'd wait a lifetime if it meant being with you" she answered his joking question seriously._

_"Right back at ya babe" he smiled._

_"Do you think we'll always be this in love?" She asked as she played with his fingers._

_"I think we will... I fall more deeper in love with you every day we spend together Ella so no matter how old we are or how long we've been together my heart will still burst with the love and pride I feel for you" he said honestly._

_"Really?" She looked in his eyes._

_"Really... You are so beautiful" he whispered stroking her cheek softly._

_"You are so sweet" she smiled kissing him. He kissed back and it got more deep and passionate, just as Troy was hovering over her naked body with his there was a knock on the door._

_"Who is it?" Troy asked getting off Gabriella's body._

_"It's mom... When can we see the birthday girl?" Gabriella giggled as Troy's annoyed expression._

_"We'll be down in half an hour Lucie" She called._

_"Alright sweetie" they heard her footsteps leave the door and Troy frowned._

_"What?" Gabriella asked._

_"You could have said an hour" he huffed as he got out of bed._

_"Why?" She giggled following his steps._

_"Because then we could have finished what was being started" he said as he smacked her bare butt._

_"Troy!" She squealed covering where he smacked._

_"Ok... Tonight I'll make up for it" he winked before kissing her._

_"Hmmm... Ok we need to stop or I won't be able to resist" Gabriella sighed. "Let's just have a quick shower and go see the parents" she giggled._

_The young lovers showered together and managed to behave. They helped wash each other and stole lingering kisses and touches before leaving the steamy room to change. After getting dressed the two walked downstairs hand in hand and smiled at Jack and Lucille as they entered the kitchen._

_"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Gabriella... Happy Birthday to you!" They sang as she blushed and hid her head in Troy's chest. He laughed and kissed her hair before she looked up at him._

_"Thanks guys" she smiled at Jack and Lucille._

_"You're welcome" Lucille hugged her._

_"Here you go" Jack handed her a gift as he kissed her cheek._

_"Awww you guys didn't have to get me anything" she smiled._

_"Yes we did" they both smiled. _

_Gabriella giggled as she opened the gift and her eyes filled with tears. It was a framed photo of her, Kyle, Carlos and Maria when she was younger, just before her dad announced he was sick. She looked up at them and hugged them both tightly._

_"Thank you so much" she whispered._

_"We were going to get you vouchers but then after Maria we thought this was better... Meaningful..." Lucille explained._

_"It is perfect" she smiled as she looked at it. She handed it to Troy who smiled at the photo._

_"I remember that day" he stated. "It was Carlos' annual BBQ night of the summer" he smiled._

_"Yeah... That year Jack burnt the sausages" Gabriella giggled and he nudged her. _

_"You still ate them missy" he teased._

_"I was being polite" she joked._

_"What did you get her Troy?" Lucille asked as they sat down._

_"I haven't given her, her presents yet" they both grinned at each other though, knowing one was the activity that took place that morning._

_"Why not?" She gasped._

_"Because I have something planned" he said sneakily._

_"What?" Gabriella asked curiously._

_"Surprise honey" he said as he rubbed his nose against hers._

_"Meany" she stuck her tongue out at him._

_"You love me" he said before kissing her softly._

_Jack and Lucille laughed at the pair. They all sat and talked for a while and Gabriella actually felt the happiest she had since her mom died, well apart from when it was her and Troy being intimate that was._

_"Well we need to head out" Troy stated._

_"Where to again?" Gabriella tried as they stood up._

_"Nice try babe" he said as she pouted. "Now you go out to the car whilst I go get something from our room" she smiled, leant up to kiss him softly, said goodbye to his parents then went out to the car._

_Troy went upstairs; grabbed what he needed to and then left the house after a quick explanation about his plans to his parents. He put the things in the trunk of the car then got in the driver's seat._

_"Can I at least have a clue?" Gabriella pouted._

_"You'll love it" he laughed._

_"That is a rubbish clue" she huffed._

_"It will be worth it baby... Just get comfy... It will take a while to get there" he explained._

_"Well why didn't we set off earlier then? I don't want to spend my birthday sat in a car" she exclaimed._

_"Well it won't take all day... Plus we are stopping off to see Kyle first anyway because he wants to see you before we go to the surprise" she smiled._

_"So I can rule out a surprise party then" she giggled._

_"Now if you keep trying to guess I will go straight back home and you won't get anything" he teased as he drove to her 'old' house._

_"You wouldn't do that to me" she gasped._

_He just laughed and shook his head. A few minutes later they pulled up at the house and Kyle was sat on the porch. Gabriella jumped out of the car and rushed over to her brother who scooped her up and hugged her._

_"Happy Birthday Sis" he said with a kiss to her cheek._

_"Thanks" she smiled._

_"I'll just go get your present" he said, walking inside as Troy joined Gabriella on the porch._

_Kyle came back out and handed her a wrapped up box before he said a hello to Troy. Gabriella un-wrapped the box and smiled. She opened the jewellery box and looked up, her smile getting bigger._

_"They're gorgeous" she hugged him. "Thank you" she showed her gift to Troy._

_They were a pair of gold studded earrings. The stud would cover most of her lobe and were solid gold with diamantes. Kyle smiled, glad she liked them and she hugged him again._

_"When did you get good taste in jewellery?" She asked as both he and Troy laughed._

_"Your boyfriend helped" he revealed._

_"Ah... That explains it then" she teased._

_"You know you can just leave it at a thank you?" He laughed._

_"Where would the fun be in that?" Gabriella asked._

_"Shut it" he nudged her._

_"Well we need to head off" Troy said._

_"Ah yeah... Have fun guys" Kyle hugged them both._

_"Do you know where we are going?" She asked her brother who nodded. "What? Why does he know?" She asked Troy._

_"Because I needed to check he was ok with not spending the day with you" he stated._

_"Humph" she huffed and both boys laughed._

_"Come on drama queen" Troy laughed and pushed her towards the car._

_Kyle waved at them as they drove out of the driveway and Gabriella waved back. Once they were back on the road Troy put some music on and smiled at Gabriella._

_They chatted a little and once they reached the highway and Troy didn't need to change gears anymore he linked one of his hands with Gabriella's. She started to play with his fingers and sing along to the music softly._

_"Have you liked your birthday so far?" Troy asked._

_"Yeah... We haven't done much but that is perfect to me... I am just glad I got to see some of the most important people in my life right now" she smiled._

_"You feeling alright about everything that's happened?" He brought up the topic he knew she had been avoiding._

_"I am trying to not think about it... I need to enjoy it... Mom and Dad wouldn't want me to mope" Troy smiled._

_"I am glad you're thinking that way baby... You do know though that if at any point today you're feeling down about it you can tell me? It won't spoil anything" he stated._

_"I know... Right now I just don't want to talk about it though" she nodded._

_"Ok babe... What do you want to talk about?" He asked._

_"Anything" she smiled._

_So for the next hour or so the two talked and laughed and enjoyed being together. Gabriella pressed him for information and clues about their destination but he was keeping his lips zipped. This frustrated her and made him laugh at how adorable she seemed to look in that state._

_Soon enough he was pulling the car up to an unfamiliar place and she frowned._

_"Where are we?" She looked at him._

_"Where here" he said vaguely and she groaned. He chuckled as he got out of the car and ran around to open her door. She took his hand and when she was out of the car she stretched up and kissed him softly once._

_"Where is 'here' exactly?" She tried._

_"You'll see... Follow me" she followed his lead and saw they were walking along a stone path. She then spotted a cottage ahead. As they got closer it was like something out of a fairytale. The cottage had a small garden full of colorful flowers and a white picket fence. Troy stopped at the end of the garden path and opened the gate before turning to Gabriella._

_"What's this?" She smiled._

_"This is where we are staying for the night" he smiled._

_"Really?" She asked._

_"Yeah..." He nodded and she squealed before hugging him._

_"It is so beautiful" she gasped. "How did you find this place?" She wondered as they walked toward the door._

_"I searched on the internet... I wanted to get you away from home... Where the memories of Maria and Carlos are so that you could have a good time" she smiled._

_"You are so sweet" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you" she whispered._

_"I love you too" he repeated before unlocking the door and letting her walk inside to explore. "I am just going to get your presents and our clothes and stuff from the car ok babe?" He told her._

_"Hurry back" she smiled and he nodded._

_Troy quickly got what he needed from the car and went back to the cottage. When he got there he was barely through the door before Gabriella was all over him. He laughed and dropped the bags carefully by the door. Then she was in his arms, kissing him urgently and running her fingers through his hair._

_"Woah..." he breathed when she pulled back for air. "What was that for?" He laughed._

_"I missed you" she smiled._

_"I was gone for the whole of two minutes tops" he chuckled._

_"That was two minutes too long" she murmured before kissing him again. "Can we go to bed?" She whispered._

_"That isn't part of the plan" he smiled._

_"Please?" She gave him her baby face._

_"Fine" he sighed and kissed her as he carried her through to the bedroom. _

_An hour or so later the two were laying in the king-size bed, their sweaty bodies tangled together. Troy moved a strand of hair from her sticky forehead and she smiled._

_"You are so amazing" she sighed._

_"So are you" he laughed._

_""Is it me or does that get better each time?" She giggled breathless._

_"It certainly does baby..." He kissed her softly then got out of bed and slipped on his boxers._

_"Where are you going?" She asked, leaning up on her elbow, flashing him one of her breasts as the sheet moved._

_"I am going to get your presents... Now stay there looking sexy and I'll be right back" he promised, kissing her cheek and leaving the room. Gabriella smiled and lay back down, moving the sheet so it was tucked under her arms to keep her modesty. "You better still be in bed!" She heard him call and she giggled._

_"I am!" He laughed and walked in the room._

_"Good girl... Now who is ready to open her gifts?" She smiled and sat up a little, still covering herself with the sheet._

_Troy removed his boxers and got back in bed, he covered himself and then handed her the first present. She smiled and opened the box to reveal a gorgeous orange, floor length silk dress. It was low cut at the front and was backless with one thing, alter neck spaghetti strap._

_"Oh my god babe this is gorgeous!" She exclaimed. She stood up and held it against her. "This must have cost a fortune!" She gasped._

_"You're worth it" he smiled. "Now get back in bed" she giggled and hung the dress up by the closet and then got back in bed to place a soft kiss on Troy's lips._

_"Thank you" she whispered._

_"There's more" he handed her a smaller box._

_Gabriella smiled as she opened it to reveal a white gold locket. She took it from the box and held it delicately. She looked up and placed another kiss on her boyfriend's lips._

_"It's beautiful" she whispered._

_"Read the back" he told her and she turned it in her hands._

_**'Happy Birthday to my Angel... Now I'll be forever close to your heart... Wildcat Xxxx' **_

_"Oh Troy" she said through tearful eyes. "You are always close to my heart" she whispered as she rested her forehead on his. _

_"Now I know for certain" he smiled. "Open it" he said after kissing her._

_Gabriella opened it to reveal a multi-sectioned middle. It had a middle piece that could move from one side to the other meaning it could hold four pictures. In the first part was a photograph of Troy and Gabriella at one of the many family BBQ's her dad held, Troy would have been about 13 and Gabriella would have been about 10._

_"Awww" she smiled._

_"It isn't a cheesy photo?" He checked._

_"It means more than you think" she smiled._

_"Explain it to me" He said and held his arms open for her to cuddle into._

_"It was the last BBQ we had with my dad there... Which meant my mom was also there at the time... It was the first day you told me you loved me... Obviously you meant it in a non-romantic way but it still meant a lot to me" she explained._

_"You remember that?" He smiled._

_"Troy I remember every word you have ever said to me" she smiled at him._

_"I love you babe" he said. "Happy Birthday Princess" He whispered before kissing her._

_"I love you too and thank you... These are the best presents" she smiled._

_"I have one more but it's kinda a copout..." he trailed off._

_"What do you mean?" She asked._

_"It's a letter... I know you did that for me but it's different I swear" she smiled._

_"It's from you so it doesn't matter" she said._

_"Promise not to laugh?" He said as he held it out to her._

_"Never baby" she kissed him as she took it from him and then he smiled._

_"I'll go start making dinner as you read ok?" She nodded and he got out of bed after another kiss._

_He put on his boxers and went to the kitchen. Gabriella slipped on Troy's T-Shirt and her underwear before sitting on the edge of the bed and opening the letter._

_**To my beautiful angel,  
You will never know how much you mean to me. I won't ever be able to say it in words or show it in actions because every time we speak my feelings grow stronger.  
Ella, baby, you are my whole world and I couldn't live without you now I know what it's like to live with you. You are beautiful, sexy, sweet, caring, and funny and so many other things I could mention.  
Today is the first birthday we have spent together as a couple and will for certain be the start of a future of birthdays together. When I am asked about my future and what I see the only answer I can give is you. The only thing I know will be in my future is you Gabriella because as long as I have you I will be the happiest and luckiest man alive!  
One day we will get married, we will have children; our very own family and that will be when our lives start for real... You mean the world to me and the day you become mine legally and officially will be the happiest day of my life.  
I love you baby girl... I always have... I always will... When we are eighty and our kids have kids I see us sitting in our rocking chairs, side by side, holding hands as we watch our grandchildren play.  
I am so proud of you and all that you are achieving baby... You are so strong and brave and there is no one else I would choose to be my wife and the mother of my children.  
I love you, forever and always  
Your Wildcat Xxxx**_

_Gabriella wiped her tears as she placed the letter on the bed. She then stood up and made her way to the kitchen. She stood at the doorway watching Troy for a few minutes then cleared her throat. He turned and his smile dropped when he saw her tear stained cheeks._

_"Baby what is it?" He rushed over and hugged her close._

_"Your letter... It was so sweet... Perfect... Just what I needed to hear" she looked up and kissed him softly._

_"Thank god... I thought something had happened" he exclaimed._

_"While I'm here with you I know nothing will happen... You are my protector Troy... I wouldn't choose anyone else" she stroked his cheek and he smiled._

_"Love you babe" he said._

_"Love you too Wildcat" she murmured against his lips before kissing him._

_"Are you hungry?" She nodded. "Well dinner will be about an hour so why don't you go take a bath and relax?" He suggested._

_"Will you come with me?" She asked._

_"What about dinner?" He smiled._

_"Put it on slow cook..." she said._

_"But then it won't be ready when you're done in the bath" he laughed._

_"I don't care... I just wanna be with you... Please?" He sighed._

_"I want to but you need to let me stick to some of my plans" she giggled._

_"Fine... Will you at least come and talk to me?" He nodded._

_"Of course, you go run a bath, I'll finish preparing the food then I'll come in ok?" She nodded, kissed him softly, and then went for her bath._

_Troy was making a simple meal. It was chicken breast, with rice, garden peas and then some wine. Even though she wasn't old enough to drink it didn't mean she couldn't in the comforts of her own home, even though this wasn't home, whilst she was having a birthday meal._

_So after putting the food in the oven and turning down the temperature a little Troy followed after Gabriella and went into the bathroom. She was led down in the tub full of bubbles and had her eyes closed._

_"Does that feel good honey?" He smiled as he sat on the closed toilet lid._

_"Hmmm... Would feel better if you were with me though" she said as she opened her eyes to look at him._

_"I'd love to be in there with you but I have plans so sorry babe" she giggled._

_"It's alright, more room for me" she winked._

_"I don't take up that much room" he stated._

_"I was kidding Wildcat" she giggled._

_"It's a good job" he said as he knelt by the tub and kissed her softly._

_Gabriella giggled against his lips causing him to pull back and smile. He stroked her cheek softly with his knuckle and she smiled back at him._

_"I am going to get dressed and sort out dinner ok babes?" She nodded._

_"I'll just wash my hair then get dressed and I'll be right with you" Troy smiled, kissed her three times then left the room._

_About half an hour later Gabriella stepped into the kitchen/dining room and stopped in her tracks. The lights were dimmed and the only light in the room were candle Troy had obviously lit. The sunset was also casting through the window as the evening got closer. There was a table set for two with a bottle of wine in the centre. Rose petals were leading her from the door to the table and soft, romantic music was playing in the background._

_"Hey beautiful" she looked up at Troy and smiled._

_"Did you do all this?" She said in awe as she walked over to him._

_"Yeah... I wanted it to be special... I know you'd probably prefer to go out but the nearest restaurant is a few miles away and I just thought..." Gabriella cut him off with her lips._

_"Babe, this is so much better than any restaurant" she reassured her boyfriend._

_"You sure?" She nodded._

_"It smells good" she commented as he pulled her chair out for her._

_"Thanks, tonight's main course is chicken with rice and peas" he said in a posh voice and she giggled._

_"Dork" he gasped and held his chest. "Stop being dramatic and kiss me" she demanded and he smirked._

_"Would your boyfriend approve of that?" He murmured against her lips._

_"Oh yes... He won't mind" she giggled before applying the pressure and kissing him gently._

_"Hmmm... Ok, as much as I love doing that we need to eat" she giggled and nodded._

_Troy brought the food over and after placing the plates down he sat across from Gabriella. He popped the cork on the wine bottle and poured them both a glass before raising his._

_"To you... Happy Birthday babes" Gabriella smiled and raised her glass. They clinked them together then sipped a bit. _

_They then started to eat their food. Gabriella complimented Troy a number of times throughout the meal, asking why she had never tasted this before. He replied by saying they normally ate out or his mother cooked. _

_"Well you're cooking next time" she giggled._

_"I'll be your cook anytime" he smiled._

_"Good to know... Means I won't have to do the cooking when we live together and get married" she winked and he chuckled._

_"Nah... You can do the cleaning instead" he said cheekily and she kicked him under the table. "Ow!" He frowned._

_"Idiot" she laughed._

_"That hurt" he pouted._

_"Awww poor baby" she said in her baby voice. "Suck it up" she laughed._

_"This is what I get for spoiling you? Jeez remind me not to next time" he joked._

_"Hey!" She pouted._

_"I was kidding... You know I love you" he took her hand across the table._

_"I love you too sweetie" she smiled._

_"Good to know" they both laughed._

_After finishing their food and having more wine the two moved it into the lounge room. Troy had the fire burning already and put a few more logs on it to make it last longer. He gave Gabriella another glass of wine as she sat on the sofa and then brought out some strawberries and chocolate too._

_"Babe I am so full" she sighed when she saw dessert._

_"Just have one..." she shook her head. "Please?"_

_"Babe I can't" she giggled._

_"I'll share it with you?" She sighed. "Please, this could be the best strawberry you have ever tasted but you won't know 'cause you won't eat it" she giggled and rolled her eyes._

_Gabriella bit the end of the strawberry Troy was holding out and smiled when he ate the last part. After they had swallowed it Troy smiled._

_"Well?" She smiled._

_"You're right... That was the best strawberry I have ever tasted" she giggled._

_"I told you" he exclaimed and she laughed._

_They spent the next few minutes eating the dessert, feeding each other and tasting them on each other's tongues through kisses. When the bowl was empty Troy let Gabriella put her legs over his as they sipped their wine._

_"Thank you" she whispered._

_"What for?" He smiled._

_"Today, it was just what I needed" she stated._

_"I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself baby" he smiled._

_"You know there is only one way to finish it off though..." she took his glass from him and placed both hers and his on the table. She then straddled his waist as he smiled and ran his hands up her thighs and held her hips._

_Gabriella then leant down started kissing and nipping at his neck with her teeth. Troy sighed and let his head drop back. He lazily enjoyed her actions for a while before he lifted his head and met her lips in a fiery kiss._

_He then ran his hand under her top and slid it up her body. Gabriella pulled away and held her arms up for him to remove the article of clothing before she removed his T-Shirt. Once his chest was bare she ran her hands down it as she trailed kisses from his cheek to his neck and down his chest._

_Troy groaned when she started scrapping her teeth down his abs and he stopped her. He pulled her back to him for a passion filled kiss and as he did this he removed her bra skillfully. He then massaged her breasts in his hands and Gabriella moaned into his mouth. She then felt his 'friend' poking her and she pulled away from the kiss._

_"Someone's excited" she giggled._

_"Can you blame him? Little fella knows what's about to happen" he laughed._

_"Enough of the little" she pointed and he smirked. _

_"So you think he isn't little?" She grinned._

_"Babe your 'friend' is definitely not small" he smirked and kissed her as her hands went to his jeans and undid the button and zipper. He lifted his hips and she pulled them down his legs and he kicked them off. Troy then undid her shorts and Gabriella got off him as they slid down her long, slim, tanned legs. She then hooked her fingers under the waistband of her panties and dropped them too. Troy's breath caught in his throat at the goddess in front of him. Gabriella bent down and removed his boxers, again with Troy lifting his hips._

_Once they were both naked Gabriella climbed back into his lap and stroked his member. He stopped her, knowing if she continued his peak would make itself known __**way**__ before either wanted it to. Troy moved his hand down her body and to her most private part. His fingers expertly caressed her before he slid one inside. She moaned and gripped his shoulders as his finger stroked her walls. He removed it and added another making her gasp._

_"Oh my god" she moaned._

_"Does that feel good baby?" He purred in her ear._

_"It feels amazing!" she exclaimed. "St-stop" she breathed._

_"Why?" He smirked._

_"Because I want your 'friend' inside me now" she looked in his eyes and the look of pure lust was in her eyes. Troy removed his fingers and let her position herself above him. She then lowered her body onto his member and both moaned simultaneously._

_"Oh god baby" Troy groaned._

_"I know" she laughed breathlessly. "Help me out here" he smiled and gripped her hips in his hands before he started thrusting up into her._

_"How's that sexy?" He asked her._

_"Fucking Fantastic" She moaned and he was very satisfied with her answer, he could have lived without the 'F' bomb though._

_"You feel so good" he groaned._

_"Y-you too... Oh my" she moaned._

_"Are you cumin baby?" She nodded._

_"I can't hold out m-much longer" she gasped._

_"Me either... I love you" she kissed him._

_"I love you" she repeated as they stared in each other's eyes._

_The look they gave finished it and the two hit their peaks at the same time. Gabriella shook from the power of her orgasm and Troy jerked a little as he released between her clenching walls._

_Gabriella flopped against him in a sweaty heap and he held her to him tightly. Gabriella focused on catching her breath as did Troy and neither spoke for a long time. When she found the energy to Gabriella lifted herself off him and sat beside him. Troy then laughed._

_"Wh-what?" She asked, still catching her breath._

_"If someone walked in now and saw us sitting here, naked and panting..." He trailed off and shook his head as Gabriella giggled._

_"It's a good job no one will" she laughed._

_"Hmmm" Troy mumbled with his eyes closed._

_"Shall we go to bed?" She yawned._

_"Yeah" he nodded, getting up and helping Gabriella up._

_"What about our clothes?" She asked._

_"We'll get them in the morning" he yawned and she laughed._

_"Ok" they then walked to the bedroom and got under the sheet together. Gabriella snuggled into Troy's side as he wrapped an arm around her. He kissed the top of her head and heard her sigh. "I love you boyfriend" she yawned._

_"I love you too Birthday Girl" he whispered._

_"Night" she said softly._

_"Goodnight baby" he stroked her hair softly and it wasn't long until she was fast asleep in his arms._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

The following day was spent in a way Gabriella thought perfect. They made love again once they were both awake. They then had breakfast in bed together followed by a relaxing bath. After the bath they made love for a second time that day before packing up their things and leaving.

To some people they probably would have thought Gabriella was crazy enjoying her birthday when she hardly did anything but to her it was the only way she'd want to spend it. Troy was so thoughtful and kind; changing his plans for something she wanted and catering to her every need.

She was brought from her thoughts by the sound of the bedroom door opening. She looked up, a smile on her face but tears in her eyes and saw Troy walking over to her.

"You ok baby?" He crouched down in front of her and took her hands in his.

He looked so handsome in his black suit and white shirt. He had his black, shiny dress shoes on and a black tie. He had styled his hair so it went to one side and so that his fringe wasn't in his eyes.

"I'm ok" she confirmed.

"Are you sure?" He checked.

"Yeah... I was actually just thinking about my birthday and how special it was..." she smiled.

"So they're happy tears?" He questioned.

"Yes and no" she stated.

"Well when you want to talk I'm right here" she nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. His face was level with hers so it made it easier for her to place a short, sweet kiss on his lips.

"Do we need to leave?" She asked quietly.

"We have a few minutes before the cars arrive" he stated.

"Ok... Can we just stay up here?" He nodded. "Will you hold me?" He smiled and got on the bed as Gabriella scooted over. They then lay on the bed together and held each other closely. Troy gently kissed the top of her head and she smiled.

"You feeling ok about the service?" Troy asked.

"I think I am... I know my mom would want me to be strong so I am going to do this for her" she smiled.

"I think that is very smart baby" he kissed her softly.

Then there was a knock on the door and Jack entered. He told them the cars were here then left. Gabriella took a deep breath as Troy got off the bed and helped her up.

"I'll meet you downstairs" she smiled.

"Ok babe" he kissed her forehead then left the room.

Gabriella slipped on her black flat shoes and grabbed the lily she was taking to the funeral. She then took another deep breath, smoothed down her knee length black, cotton dress and sighed.

She then left the room to go downstairs. As she reached the bottom Troy, Jack, Lucille and Kyle were standing there. She smiled shakily at them as they smiled back.

"Where's Tony?" She asked.

"He wanted to go with his sister or something I don't know" Kyle shook his head.

"Ok, whatever, are we ready?" She asked.

"Yeah... Let's do it" Kyle sighed.

* * *

Gabriella, Kyle, Troy and his parents all rode in a black limo behind the herse that was carrying Maria's coffin. When they reached the church Tony was already there with his sister. Gabriella took a breath as she got out of the car and linked arms with Troy and Kyle.

"Don't leave me" she pleaded with them both.

"We're right here sis" Kyle spoke as Troy kissed her head.

They walked over to Tony and offered him a sympathetic smile. They were introduced to his older sister, Margaret. She seemed ok but Gabriella couldn't be bothered getting to know her today, the only person she was thinking about was her mother and giving her a good send off.

"We need to get inside" she said before walking, pulling Troy and Kyle along with her. Jack and Lucille followed behind to offer the two teenagers their support.

* * *

After a few more minutes the song 'Please Remember' by Leanne Rhymes started to play and everyone in the congregation stood up. Gabriella took a breath and Troy held her hand tightly in his. Gabriella was sat in-between her brother and boyfriend on the front pew, Troy's parents were sat by him and Tony and his sister was sat by Kyle.

The coffin was slowly brought up to the front. Kyle said he didn't have the strength to carry it when the undertakers asked if anyone wanted to so Gabriella thought it was best to just have them carry it so Kyle could be with his family and friends.

Maria was placed on the stand at the front and Gabriella felt a tear roll down her cheek, she had never really thought her mom was small but seeing the coffin there in front of her Maria looked tiny. When the song finished everyone at down and the service began.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here today to say goodbye to Maria, a beloved mother, wife and friend. She lost the battle with her cancer a few weeks ago and the news of this brought sadness and sorrow to all who knew her..." he took a breath. "I was asked by her family not to be too formal with the service as Maria wouldn't have liked that so all I will say is God takes people for a reason and Maria must have been needed more in heaven" Gabriella closed her eyes. "Now her husband, Tony has a few words" Tony got up and stood at the altar.

"Maria was my wife, the love of my life and I was torn apart the day we found out about her illness. We hadn't been married that long but the few months we were together were the best months of my life" he took a breath. "I am not good at this kind of stuff so all I will say is Maria, I love you and I am happy to know you are now at peace" he said before leaving to go back to his seat.

"Thank you Tony..." the priest spoke. "Maria was a loved woman by all who knew her, she was caring and supportive of her children and who better than to speak about her than her eldest child and only son Kyle Montez" Gabriella gave her brother's hand a reassuring squeeze before he got up to speak.

"I would like to start by thanking you all for coming to say goodbye to my mom..." he took a breath. "She was always there for me and even though we had arguments and we drifted apart after my dad died I still knew that if I was in trouble or needed her that she would be there" Gabriella's eyes teared up. "She loved being a mom to me and Gabs... She was the best wife she could be to my dad... And I am just happy she is back with him now..." he sighed. "Mom I am sorry for all I ever did to stress you out or upset you... I hope you know that I love you and will miss you everyday" his emotions were now evident in his voice. He then left the front and sat back down. Gabriella hugged him and he held her in his arms.

"Saying goodbye to someone is never easy..." the priest spoke again. "But when it is someone close to you like a parent, child or sibling it is the hardest..." he then looked to Gabriella. "Maria's daughter Gabriella is now going to say a few words for her mother" Gabriella took a breath to compose herself then got up.

She stood in the same spot her brother did and looked at him and Troy who gave her encouraging smiles. She took another breath then spoke...

"My mom and I had our fair share of arguments, especially after my dad died... I didn't like the way she was acting like he never mattered but now I realize it was her way of grieving because remembering how our family used to be was just too painful for her... We made up just before she died and I am so glad because that would have been one of my biggest regrets..." she took a shaky breath. "I couldn't find the words to use to describe my mom so I decided to sing her a song instead..." she then turned slightly at the pianist who nodded and began playing the tune.

**When I think back**

**On these times**

**And the dreams**

**We left behind**

**I'll be glad 'cause**

**I was blessed to get**

**To have you in my life**

She took a quick breath and continued, trying her best not to breakdown.

**When I look back**

**On these days**

**I'll look and see your face**

**You were right there for me**

She looked out at the congregation and saw some crying, some smiling and some just looked emotionless, drained even.

**[Chorus:]**

**In my dreams**

**I'll always see you soar**

**Above the sky**

**In my heart**

**There will always be a place**

**For you for all my life**

**I'll keep a part**

**Of you with me**

**And everywhere I am**

**There you'll be**

**And everywhere I am**

**There you'll be**

She then looked at Troy who smiled reassuringly. This song was for Maria but the words meant the same when she thought of her feelings for him.

**Will you show me**

**How it feels**

**To feel the sky**

**Within my reach**

**And I always**

**Will remember all**

**The strength you**

**Gave to me**

**Your love made me**

**Make it through**

**Oh, I owe so much to you**

**You were right there for me**

**[Chorus:]**

**In my dreams**

**I'll always see you soar**

**Above the sky**

**In my heart**

**There will always be a place**

**For you for all my life**

**I'll keep a part**

**Of you with me**

**And everywhere I am**

**There you'll be**

**And everywhere I am**

**There you'll be**

**There you'll be**

Her emotions got to her and as she sang the next part her tears fell and her voice got shaky but she continued on, wanting to do this for her mom, for her dad, for Kyle and Troy but most of all for herself.

**'Cause I always saw in you**

**My light, my strength**

**And I want to thank you**

**Now for all the ways**

**You were right there for me**

**You were right there for me**

**For always**

**[Chorus:]**

**In my dreams**

**I'll always see you soar**

**Above the sky**

**In my heart**

**There will always be a place**

**For you for all my life**

**I'll keep a part**

**Of you with me**

**And everywhere I am**

**There you'll be**

**And everywhere I am**

**There you'll be**

**There you'll be**

When the music stopped playing she broke down. She collapsed to her knees and sobbed. She was repeating over and over how she missed her mom and how she was sorry when two arms wrapped around her.

"Shhh baby" It was Troy. "Let's go sit down" she nodded and Troy led her back to the pew.

The rest of the service was prayers read by the priest. After that it was time to head outside for the actual burial. Troy supported Gabriella as she clung to him. Kyle just held one of her hands as Lucille wrapped a motherly arm around him for comfort. Jack walked a step behind them and placed reassuring hands on their shoulders.

* * *

After the usual burial speech by the priest and the coffin being lowered into the ground it was time to throw the dirt on the coffin. Gabriella, Kyle, Troy, Jack, Lucille and Tony all threw a handful on then each in turn threw their flower and said something.

Tony: 'I love you honey'

Jack: 'Rest in Peace Maria'

Lucille: 'I'll miss you'

Troy: 'You're in a better place now'

Kyle: 'Love you and miss you ma'

Gabriella: 'I'm sorry mami, I love you'

Once that part was over the people slowly started leaving. They decided not to have a wake, it was all too much so instead Lucille had just said Kyle could come and stay with them so he, Gabriella and Troy could have a night to do whatever.

Gabriella stared at the ground for a while and she jumped when Troy wrapped his arm around her.

"Sorry babe" she smiled.

"It's ok" she hugged his waist and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You did good baby... Maria would be proud" he kissed her head.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Shall we go home?" Gabriella nodded and left with Troy.

* * *

A few hours later Troy, Gabriella and Kyle were all sitting out in the backyard. Troy and Gabriella were cuddled up together on a sun lounger, a blanket around them and Kyle was lazily stretched out on one across from them.

"What are we doing about the house?" Kyle asked.

"Well even though mom left it to me in her will she never knew did she about it being yours?" Kyle shook his head.

"When you decided to stay here I didn't see the point... I just don't know whether we should sell it or what..." Gabriella sighed.

"Don't sell it... It has all our memories with mom and dad there" Kyle sighed too.

"Maybe that is why we should... Gabs we won't ever move on and stop grieving while we still have that house" she nodded.

"I guess... I just love it so much" she snuggled closer to Troy for comfort.

"Well it's either sell up or you move back in?" She went wide eyed.

"I can't live with Tony on my own and I don't know if I could live there alone" she sighed.

"Well then we have a dilemma" he stated.

"I can't think about this right now Kyle... Can we talk about it in a few days or something?" She asked.

"Of course sis" he smiled.

"I think I am going to head up to bed... It's been a long day" she sighed.

"I'll be up in a minute babe" Troy said as she got up.

"Ok, take your time, have a chat with Kyle" she bent down and kissed him softly before hugging her brother and going inside.

* * *

"How has she been really?" Kyle asked.

"She has been fine... I would tell you if she wasn't coping... It's weird... I was all ready to be her support system after what she was like when Carlos died but she has been totally different" Troy answered.

"I guess that's good" Kyle shrugged.

"Yeah, it worries me though, I don't want her keeping it inside and then us two not being here when it explodes..." Troy trailed off.

"But Jack and Lucille are here and they are so great with her... And she has Shar and Chad and her school friends... So even though we aren't here she isn't alone" Kyle stated.

"I know but I just worry about her" Troy sighed.

"I know man... You know Gabs though when she's ready she'll talk" Troy nodded.

"I know... Look I hate to cut this short but can we have a catch up tomorrow? Maybe do something with Chad?" Kyle nodded.

"I'm knackered anyway man" both guys got up and went inside. After saying goodnight to Jack and Lucille they went upstairs and went to their own bedrooms.

When Troy entered the room Gabriella was laying in bed. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He quickly stripped down to his boxers then got in beside her. She snuggled into him immediately and he smiled.

"How is Kyle?" She asked.

"He's ok babe... Worried about you" he confessed.

"There's no need to be" she sighed.

"He just feels all the more protective of you now... Same as me babes" she groaned playfully.

"Like it wasn't bad enough before" Troy laughed and tickled her slightly. She squirmed and ended up on top of him. "I love you" she whispered as she looked in his eyes.

"I love you too princess" he reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you for making me smile" she said softly.

"I'd do anything to see your smile" she nodded and leant down to kiss him.

Gabriella then rolled off him and snuggled back into his side. Troy kissed her hair three times and stroked her back through the material of his T-Shirt.

"Night baby girl" he murmured.

"Night Wildcat" she whispered.

Soon enough sleep over came them both. The exhaustion of the day's events had caught up to both of them and they were only too happy to accept the sleep and the land of dreams where nothing is the same as reality. One thing that matched their reality though...

Each Other.

**Woah long chapter! For me anyway lol it is the longest for this story so far so I hope it was worth it:)**

**How was it? What did you think of Gabriella's birthday? Her gifts? **

**What about the funeral? Was that ok?**

**Please review:) I love to read them:)**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troyella or any other HSM character!**

**Chapter 27 - Memories**

Gabriella sighed as she looked at the house in front of her. This was where all her childhood memories took place. This is the lawn where her dad first taught her to ride her bike. The pool in the back garden was the pool her brother and Troy taught her to swim in. The bedroom that was hers was the room she started sleeping on her own in. All those memories... All those fun times... What were they now? Memories.

It had been 6 months since Maria's funeral and she was glad to say she was happy. Ok so her mother was gone but she was far from being alone, an orphan like she described herself as being the day her mom died, because she had Jack and Lucille to fill in for her parents now. So they would never replace them but they did a pretty good job at doing what a parent should.

She finished school today for the summer and as she walked home she found herself going the route that led her down her old street. She was now stood outside the house she grew up in. She and Kyle came to the decision to sell the house and split the money they made in half.

As the house was a decent size and was in a good area it didn't take long to get offers. So three months after they put it up on the market it was sold. They made a good amount of money off it meaning they had enough to be comfortable at the moment, it would last forever but it would certainly set them up for their futures along with the money they have from their parents wills.

The family who lives in the house is lovely and she has actually become a fixture for them. When she met them on the day they moved in she instantly fell in love with their three children. They had an 8 year old son called Declan, a 5 year old daughter named Bella and another son called Brock who was 1.

"Gabi!" A scream broke her train of thought. Gabriella smiled as she scooped the five year old girl up in her arms.

"Hey Bella" she smiled.

"Are you coming to play with me tonight?" She asked.

"I am sweetie... Do you mind?" Bella shook her head.

"Mommy and daddy said you were babysitting for us again" she clapped excitedly.

"Well I am doing... I might be bringing my boyfriend though if that is ok?" She smiled.

"Yay! I love Troy" Bella squealed.

"Do you remember him?" Gabriella laughed.

"Yes... He has blue eyes" Gabriella nodded at the little girl then placed her on the ground.

"He does have blue eyes... Well I need to go home now because Troy will be home soon but I will come and play later ok?" Bella nodded and hugged Gabriella's legs before running inside.

Gabriella laughed as she shook her head and walked away. She had become a regular babysitter for the children and she loved it. The more and more time she spent with the kids; the more and more she got broody. She couldn't wait until she was older and could have a baby of her own, but right now she knew she couldn't have one... It was a silly thought because neither she nor Troy was at the right place to bring up a child.

When she got home she smiled at Lucille who was planting some new flowers in the front garden.

"Hey Lucie" she greeted.

"Oh hey sweetie... Your boyfriends out back" Gabriella beamed and ran in the house.

She ran through the kitchen and to the backyard where she spotted Troy shooting free throws at the basketball hoop. She leaned against the door and watched for a few minutes, smiling at how hot her boyfriend looked shirtless. She made her presence know by wolf whistling. Troy turned and grinned at her.

"Hey baby" he greeted.

"Hey you" she murmured as they walked towards each other.

As they met in the middle of the garden Troy took Gabriella in his arms and kissed her deeply. She placed her hands on his bare, sweaty chest and smiled. Troy pulled away and leant his forehead on hers.

"Hey" he repeated.

"Hey" she giggled.

"How was the last day of school?" He asked.

"Ok, we didn't do much" she shrugged.

"Same as every last day" he laughed.

"Yep" Gabriella nodded before pulling away from Troy, kissing his lips once.

"What do you wanna do tonight?" He asked as he picked up his T-Shirt.

"I'm babysitting remember?" She reminded him.

"Again?" He sighed. "Babe we haven't seen each other in months... I really wanted to spend quality time with you" he explained.

"Sorry... I can't let them down now... You can come, the kids are normally in bed by half 9 the latest so we can have **us** time then" she smiled.

"It's not the same" he huffed before walking inside. Gabriella sighed and followed him.

"Babe..." she said through another sigh.

"I am going for a shower" he said before heading for the stairs.

Gabriella just shook her head and went back out to Lucille. She sat in the bench on the porch. Lucille noticed the look on her face and put down her hand spade before walking over and removing her gardening gloves.

"What's happened?" She asked with a sigh as she sat by Gabriella.

"Troy is in a strop with me because I am babysitting tonight" she sighed.

"Why?" Lucille frowned.

"He said he wanted to spend quality time with me because we have been apart for months" she recalled.

"I can understand that but you have had this planned for weeks with the Carters" Lucille stated.

"I know" Gabriella sighed. "And Bella is really excited too... I don't wanna upset him but we have the whole summer to be together" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Just tell him that... If he still sulks send him to me" Gabriella laughed.

"Thanks Lucie" Gabriella hugged her.

"My pleasure... Now go kick his butt and tell him to stop acting like a three year old" Gabriella laughed and walked inside.

* * *

Gabriella walked into the bedroom just as Troy exited the bathroom in nothing but a towel. She grinned and walked over to him; running her hands down his chest and stretching up to kiss him.

"Hey sexy" she murmured.

"Hey" he said, gripping her wrists and stopping her from wrapping them around his neck. She frowned when he went past her to get some clean clothes.

"Ok what the hell is this really about Troy?" She demanded to know.

"This is about my girlfriend not giving a shit that I am back home for the first time in months" he snapped after putting his boxers on.

"What?! Of course I care you're back... I am so happy and glad that you are back with me... But I promised I would babysit and I am not letting them down now!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah because we can't do that now can we?" He said sarcastically. He then walked past her and out of the room once he was dressed.

"Troy..." she groaned and went after him.

"Ella I am stressed out... Just go babysit I guess I'll see you whenever" he sighed as he got a can of soda from the fridge. Gabriella sighed and walked over to him; she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and kissed in-between his shoulder blades.

"Babe... Please don't be like this" she whispered. "I love you... I've missed you more than you will know... And I don't want to fight with you" she felt him relax a little.

"I don't want to fight with you either" he sighed.

"Then turn around and hold me" she whispered softly.

Troy placed the can on the counter top and turned. He then pulled Gabriella to him and she rested her head against his chest. He stroked her hair with one hand as his other rested at the bottom of her back. He then kissed the top of her head repeatedly.

"I love you" she said again.

"I love you too" he whispered.

"Do you forgive me?" She looked up.

"There was nothing to forgive... I was just being an ass... I'm sorry baby... I guess I am just tired after travelling and stuff" Gabriella smiled.

"That's ok babe... Will you come with me tonight? Bella would be so happy" she giggled.

"I'll come but it is to make **you **happy" he laughed before placing a kiss to her lips.

"It will make both of us happy" she grinned. "I think I have competition with Bella you know..." she laughed.

"Nah... There is only one girl for me..." he declared before lifting her off the ground slightly to kiss her softly.

"Hmmm" she sighed in contentment.

"What time are we babysitting then?" He asked as he placed her on the ground and got his can.

"I told them I'd go around at half 7" she informed him.

"Ok" he nodded and walked out to the front garden.

Lucille smiled as she saw the two teens walk outside and sit on the bench on the porch. She knew their little tiff wouldn't last; they never do with those two.

Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders and pulled her closer. She in turn rested her hand on his abdomen and smiled up at him. He leant down and kissed her softly once. She sighed and rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Having him back made this the best summer ever and it had only been a day.

* * *

At 7:00pm Troy and Gabriella left the house to go to the Carter's. They linked their hands together and decided to walk. It wouldn't take that long and it would give them some time alone.

"What time will they be in bed again?" Troy asked as Gabriella laughed.

"I will make sure that they are in bed for 9:00pm ok?" He smiled and nodded.

They talked and laughed as they walked and as soon as they reached the house Declan came rushing out.

"Gabi!" He yelled.

"Hey honey" she smiled as he hugged her waist.

"Can I play on my X-Box?" She laughed.

"Of course... In the lounge room though" he nodded and ran back inside.

Gabriella walked through that familiar doors and smiled. Troy followed her and closed the door behind him. After a few seconds Bella came racing through the hallway and hugged Gabriella's legs.

"Hey munchkin" she stroked her hair.

"Brock is chewing everything" she giggled.

"Awww... He must have more teeth coming through" Gabriella told her.

"That's what mommy said" Bella smiled.

"Well she is right" Bella then noticed Troy and squealed.

"Troy!" He laughed and scooped her up. She hugged him by wrapping her arms around his neck and Gabriella laughed. She walked into the family room and saw Jennifer Carter changing Brock's diaper.

"Hey Jen" she smiled.

"Oh hello Gabs" she said as she lifted a now clean Brock. "It's Troy right?" She asked.

"Yeah, good to see you again" he smiled.

"You too" she smiled. "Thanks for doing this you two" she said.

"Anytime... I love seeing these little angels" Gabriella said as she scooped Brock up. He giggled and touched her cheek. "Hey handsome" she kissed his forehead.

"Momma" he clapped.

"Momma is there" Gabriella pointed at Jennifer who blew a kiss to her son.

"Daddy" he squealed.

"Daddy is with Declan baby" Jennifer spoke to her son.

Gabriella placed him on the ground and he toddled around the room. She smiled when he rested his head on the sofa cushion and started sucking his thumb.

"Awww I think someone is tired" she said softly as she sat by him and stroked his hair.

"Oh yeah he is teething... So hasn't been sleeping very well... If he gets fussy call me and I'll come home" Gabriella nodded.

"We'll be fine... You and Kevin have a good time" she smiled.

"Thanks... I'll go tell him you're here" Gabriella nodded and Jennifer left the room.

Troy sat next to Gabriella and Bella sat in his lap. He bounced her up and down and she giggled and squealed. This caused Brock to look up and smile at his sister. He then held his arms up to Gabriella and she lifted him onto her lap.

"Don't get her too worked up" Kevin's voice said. "Or it'll be a task getting her to sleep" he laughed.

"Alright" Troy smiled.

"Thanks for doing this Gabs" he took out his wallet to pay her. "Is $30 ok?" He asked.

"Yeah that's fine" she smiled as he handed her the money. "Have a good night" she said.

"You too" he smiled. "Bella give daddy a kiss" he lifted her off Troy's lap and kissed her cheek. "Be good for Gabi and Troy ok?" She nodded.

"Daddy kiss Brock" she smiled.

"I will baby" he laughed as he placed her down. "See you later bud" he bent down and kissed Brock's head.

"Bye Bye Daddy" he clapped.

A few minutes later Kevin and Jennifer left. Gabriella then handed Brock to Troy as she went to check on Declan. As she entered the lounge she smiled when she saw him playing Soccer.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah" he nodded. "Do you think Troy will come and play with me?" He asked.

"I will go and ask him ok sweetie?" Declan nodded and she left.

* * *

It was now 8:30pm and Gabriella hadn't seen Troy or Declan for an hour. They were playing on the X-Box and hadn't moved from it. She was sat in the family room watching 'Up' with Bella and Brock.

"This is my favorite part" Bella announced.

"Well watch it then" Gabriella giggled.

She was giving Brock his bottle of milk before bed and his eyes kept rolling to the back of his head. She was stroking the bridge of his nose as she fed him his milk and knew it wouldn't be long until he was asleep.

"Gabi?" Bella asked.

"Yes sweetie?" Gabriella looked at the little girl.

"Can I stay up until mommy and daddy gets home?" Gabriella smiled.

"No sweetie, it will be late, but how about after this has finished we put you to bed and let you watch a movie?" Bella nodded and turned back to the television.

Once the movie was finished it was nearly half past 9. She got up, careful of the sleeping baby in her arms, and told Bella it was bedtime. The little girl skipped out of the room and upstairs to her bedroom. Gabriella followed her and told her to put on her pajamas whilst she put Brock in bed.

She placed Brock in his bed and softly stroked his forehead a few times so he wouldn't wake. She then went back to Bella who had just put her dirty laundry in her Disney Princess laundry basket. She pulled back the covers for Bella to get in bed and she did so straight away.

"Ok, what movie do you want to watch?" Gabriella asked as she tucked her in.

"Urm..." Bella thought. "Cinderella!" She squealed.

"Ok" Gabriella found the DVD and placed it in her pink T.V/DVD. "Night Bella" she whispered kissing her cheek.

"Night Gabriella" she snuggled down and hugged her teddy bear close.

Gabriella left the room and closed the door quietly. She got Brock's monitor out of Kevin and Jennifer's bedroom and went down to tell Declan it was bedtime. She smiled as she saw him and Troy interacting.

"Dec... It's bedtime sweetie" Both boys turned around and she smiled.

"What time is it?" Troy asked.

"Half past 9" he looked shocked.

"Sorry babe" he got up and walked over to kiss her cheek.

"It's ok... Come on Dec" he nodded and turned off the computer and television.

He then went upstairs to get ready for bed. Gabriella poured her and Troy a drink and went into the family room. Troy followed her and sat on the sofa.

"I am just going to check on him then I will be back" Troy nodded and she left.

Gabriella went up to Declan's room and saw him getting in bed. She tucked him in, kissed his forehead, and then put his television on for him. She put a DVD on and then left. She went back downstairs and smiled at Troy.

"Sorry for abandoning you" she laughed and sat next to him.

"It's ok" she kissed him softly.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she smiled.

The two then kissed, softly at first but it soon turned passionate. Troy pulled Gabriella onto his lap and he slid his hands down to her butt. He squeezed it gently and she moaned into his mouth. They pulled apart and both smirked. Gabriella was just leaning in for another kiss when Brock was heard through the baby monitor. Troy groaned and she giggled.

"Sorry babe" she got off his lap and went upstairs.

She saw Brock standing at the safety gate that was attached to his bedroom door. He was gripping it in his hands and had tears streaming down his face. She lifted him over the gate and tried to quiet him down.

"Shhh Shhh... Its ok sweetie" she rocked him from side to side. She decided to take him downstairs until he was calmer so he wouldn't wake or disturb the other two. "We have company" she announced and Troy smiled.

"What's up little man" he took Brock from Gabriella who had calmed a bit.

"I think it's his teeth" Gabriella sighed. "Poor baby" she stroked his head and he whined for her.

Gabriella took Brock from Troy and smiled. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and started to suck his thumb. She stroked his back softly and hummed 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' in his hair. She caught Troy looking at her and smiled.

"What?" She asked.

"You are so good with him... With all three of them" he stated.

"It helps that they are well behaved" She smiled.

"Even if they weren't you'd handle it" she smiled.

"Well thanks" she giggled.

"Do you think about when we become parents?" She was shocked.

"Urm... Sometimes maybe... Do you?" She asked.

"A lot" he admitted.

"Wh-what?" She choked out.

"I don't want to scare you but I want us to be honest with each other" he stated.

"Ok... Just let me put Brock back to bed" he nodded and she left.

She went upstairs and into Brock's bedroom. She lay down on his bed with him as he snuggled into her and she sang softly to him. Eventually he drifted back off to sleep and Gabriella stroked his hair.

She didn't know what to say to Troy. Ok she had been thinking about their future a lot and even though she would love a baby she was nowhere near ready for that yet. She was still in high school!

She sighed and carefully got off Brock's bed. She covered him up and left the room, locking the safety gate as she did so. She checked on the other two; Bella was fast asleep and Declan was still watching T.V.

She went downstairs and hesitantly entered the family room. She sat by Troy again and snuggled into his side. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hip that was showing a little.

"About before..." she cut him off.

"Troy" she sighed. "I have been thinking about it a lot if I'm honest... I love kids and babies and I can't wait until we have children of our own" she said.

"And is that bad?" He frowned as she looked at him.

"Yes and no... It is because it shows I am thinking about us... No because I am 17 Troy, I am just about to enter my senior year of high school and a baby would not be suitable" she sighed.

"Babe, I didn't mean I wanted us to have one now I just meant in the future I do... But if something happened were we got pregnant now I would be happy... As long as we're together we can do anything" he told her.

"Troy think about it... You're away in LA for months at a time... I have exams all the way through my senior year... And you seriously think if I got pregnant we could handle it?" She asked.

"It was a hypothetical question babe... You're not pregnant... And you're not going to be anytime soon... I was just saying..." he trailed off.

"I know, I know" she sighed.

"Don't think about it baby... I shouldn't have mentioned anything" she smiled.

"I'm glad you did... At least now we know we both want the same thing" she smiled.

"Yeah... Now come here and give me a hug" she smiled and snuggled into him.

"If we have a child what would you want?" She whispered.

"**When **we have a child you mean" she smiled.

"Ok, **when **we have a child... What would you like it to be?" He smiled.

"I wouldn't mind" he shrugged.

"Really?" He nodded. "Honestly you wouldn't mind?" He laughed.

"Honestly, there are different reasons why I'd want either" he stated.

"Go on then... Tell me" he smiled.

"I'd want a little girl because she could be my little princess... A real daddy's girl and I'd spoil her rotten" Gabriella giggled, she could imagine it. "I'd want a boy because we could play sports together... I could teach him how to box like his old man and grandpa" she smiled and looked up at his face.

"I think that is the sweetest thing you have ever said" she whispered.

"I try" he chuckled.

"I love you Troy Bolton" she said against his lips.

"I love you too baby" he smiled before they kissed softly.

* * *

Jennifer and Kevin got back at around 1:00am. Gabriella had fallen asleep on Troy's shoulder and the sound of the door opening made her jump. Troy smiled and she looked at her watch.

"Sorry we're late" Jennifer whispered.

"It's fine" Gabriella smiled as she sat up.

"How were they?" Kevin asked.

"Excellent as always... Brock woke up about half an hour after I put him down but he has slept since then" she explained.

"Awww good... He has been shattered lately bless him" Jennifer smiled.

"He seemed it" Gabriella smiled.

"Well thanks for babysitting" Kevin said.

"No problem, I enjoyed it... But we better head off" Gabriella got up with Troy.

"Ok, well thanks guys..." Jennifer hugged Gabriella and after saying goodbye the two teens left.

Troy wrapped an arm around Gabriella's shoulders and pulled her to him. It was quite chilly outside. Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. He kissed her head and she smiled.

"I am glad you came with me tonight" she said softly.

"Me too... I have missed you loads" he exclaimed.

"Same here babe... But just think we have a whole month and a half together before you need to head back to LA" She smiled up at him.

"I know... It'll be great" he told her. Gabriella nodded her agreement and put her head back on his shoulder.

* * *

When they reached the house Jack and Lucille were obviously in bed. Gabriella went to get a glass of water as Troy locked up the house. They then went upstairs together and to their bedroom.

Gabriella changed into one of Troy's T-Shirts and some shorts as he stripped down to his boxers. They then climbed into bed together and cuddled up to each other.

"I am so glad I can fall asleep in your arms again" she whispered.

"I am so glad I can hold you in my arms again" he whispered back.

"I love you baby" she said.

"I love you too honey" he kissed her head softly.

"Night" she yawned.

"Goodnight babes" he whispered. "Sweet dreams" she smiled.

"Always with you here" he smiled too and then soon enough both were asleep, happy to be in the arms of their lover.

* * *

Gabriella woke up the following morning and smiled happily. She glanced to her right and saw Troy was still fast asleep. She checked the time and saw it was already 11:00am. She started to softly draw imaginary patterns on his bare chest and he started to stir. His eyes opened slowly and she smiled up at him.

"Good morning" she whispered before placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Mmmm morning" he smiled.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked.

"The best since last time I was home" Gabriella smiled.

"Me too... Do you realize we haven't seen each other since Christmas?" She gasped.

"I know... That is too long... It was a very good Christmas though" Gabriella nodded her agreement.

"Yeah it was... Everything from the actual day to our week away... It was perfect" she stated.

"I agree" Troy nodded. Both smiled as they thought about their Christmas.

_Flashback_

_Kyle spent Christmas at the Bolton's so he could be with his sister. They spent Christmas day morning opening gifts and spending time as a family. Gabriella got vouchers off Jack and Lucille for a spa weekend, a bracelet off Kyle to match the earrings he got her for her birthday and then off Troy she got a new I-Pod, Digital Camera and plane tickets to come and visit him when she next has a holiday from school._

_"Tickets to LA?" She smiled._

_"I miss you when we are apart so I thought maybe you could come visit me next time you have time of school" she squealed and hugged him._

_"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Everyone laughed at her excitement. "Ok, who's next?" She asked._

_"Here you go Troy" Lucille handed her son a gift._

_"Thanks Ma" he smiled as he took it from her._

_Troy got money and clothes off his parents as they said they had no idea what to get him, Gabriella bought him tickets to the next LA Lakers game and gave Kyle the other one saying that it would be good for Kyle to go to LA and visit his friend._

_Kyle got some money off Jack and Lucille to which he thanked them greatly, not expecting to get anything off them. Gabriella bought her brother the ticket to the basketball game as well as a new basketball jersey._

_Then in the afternoon Gabriella helped Lucille in the kitchen while the guys watched some football on T.V. At around 3:00pm they all sat down to have a traditional Christmas lunch of turkey, veg and potatoes. They laughed and joked and just had an enjoyable day._

_The evening was pretty much just a relaxing and lazy evening. They sat around the family room and watched Christmas movies and talked. Gabriella spent the evening cuddled up to Troy's side on the sofa. At around 11:30pm she said she was beat as she had been up since 6:00am and went to bed. Troy went with her and Kyle and his parents said they may as well go to bed also._

_"Thanks for the tickets baby" Troy kissed her as they lay in bed a few minutes later._

_"It's ok... That isn't all I got you though..." she got out of bed and got a box out of the closet._

_"What's this?" He smiled._

_"Open it" she sat on the edge of the bed by him._

_Troy removed the ribbon off the box and opened it to reveal a scrap book. He lifted it from the box and opened the first page. There was a note in Gabriella's neat, dainty hand writing._

_**'Merry Christmas baby! I love you so much... Here are some memories of our time together 3 Lots of love Ella xxx'**_

_"Open the next page" she urged._

_Troy did so and smiled. The page had a picture of Gabriella when she was new born with Troy and Kyle holding her. Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled._

_"Babe this is great" he stated before flicking through more pages. It was like a book of their lives together, halfway through it got to pictures since they'd been dating and Gabriella got back in bed to look through it with Troy._

_There were pictures from their dates, from when they spent quality time together to just random photos. There were little captions under some of the pictures and Troy enjoyed reading what Gabriella thought of the pictures. The last half of the book was empty and he frowned and looked at her smiling face._

_"Why is it empty?" He asked._

_"Those memories haven't started yet... Those pages are for our future... When we get married and have children... We have the chance to build more memories and see them in front of us" she explained._

_"This is the best present baby" Troy kissed her. "I can't wait to make more memories with you" he murmured._

_"Me either" she smiled._

_"Now let's get some sleep" she nodded and after he placed the scrapbook on the floor by the bed Troy took her in his arms._

_End of Flashback_

"Did I thank you for taking me away for the week?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah... Quite a lot" he chuckled.

"Well it deserved a lot of thanks... It was amazing" she gushed.

"I am glad you liked it" he chuckled.

Troy ended up taking her to a beach house. They spent the whole week taking romantic strolls on the sand and swimming in the sea. They spent their evenings eating romantic dinners and making love. It was the perfect get away for the two to spend time alone.

"Our last night was the best" Gabriella remembered.

"Yeah... It was pretty special" he smiled softly at her.

_Flashback_

_Troy and Gabriella were laying side by side, panting heavily after just making love. They were in the lounge of the beach house; a soft fluffy blanket was sprawled on the floor for them to have a picnic. After eating things got hot and heavy and well, here they are now._

_"That was amazing" Gabriella breathed out._

_"It was" Troy chuckled breathless._

_"This week has been perfect" Troy rolled onto his side and placed one hand on her flat stomach._

_"Yeah... It brought us back together" Gabriella frowned._

_"What do you mean?" She asked._

_"Since Maria died I have felt like some of you has been missing... This week I have slowly seen those pieces come back to me... I have missed having all of you" Gabriella smiled._

_"I am here... All of me... I promise" he smiled and leant down to kiss her softly._

_"I'm glad... I love you baby... I hope you always remember that no matter what happens" she nodded._

_"I know... I hope you know I feel the same way" he nodded and they both smiled at each other._

_"I don't want to go home tomorrow" he groaned, rolling onto his back._

_"Awww... Me either baby" Gabriella rolled so she was half on top of him and half on the blanket. "We can make use of the time" she murmured as she placed soft kisses up and down his neck._

_"Hmmm... How so?" He grinned._

_"I have a few ideas" she smiled seductively as she straddled his hips._

_"Well I have no problem being your guinea pig for those ideas" she giggled and kissed him softly._

_End of Flashback_

"We had sex **loads** that night" Troy smirked.

"Oh my god... You are such a guy" she rolled her eyes as she got out of bed.

"What?" He asked.

"When I said I loved our last night there I meant with how much we connected emotionally... You meant it because of the sex" he laughed.

"I'd be gay if I liked it for any other reason" she giggled.

"Whatever" she stuck her tongue out at him. Troy laughed and got out of bed also.

After quickly making the bed the two went downstairs and smiled at Jack and Lucille who were in the kitchen. They smiled at the two teens, Troy had his arm around Gabriella's shoulders and hers was around his waist.

"Good morning you two" Jack smiled.

"Morning Jack" Gabriella kissed his cheek.

"Morning Dad" Troy patted his shoulder as he went to get a drink. Gabriella sat next to Jack and looked at what he was reading in the newspaper. "Want some juice babe?" Troy asked Gabriella who looked at him.

"Please honey" she smiled.

Troy came over with two glasses of juice and sat across from his dad and girlfriend. Lucille stood by Troy and Jack put down his newspaper. He smiled, he was glad Troy was back, it made their family complete again.

Jack looked at each member sitting at the breakfast bar. Lucille; she was the love of his life and mother of his child; he could never imagine a day in his life without her. Troy; his son, his first born, his only child, without him his life would be so different. Last but not least was Gabriella; she may not biologically be a part of their family but to him she was his daughter. She would one day marry his son and be officially apart of the family and he couldn't wait for that day to come.

That day would be when a new Bolton family was created.

**So... I decided to skip a little because otherwise this story would never end lol**

**How was it? I hope it was ok and not too general. What do you think of the new family to the neighborhood? What will happen over the summer? What drama, if any, will unfold? Find out next time:) **

**Please Review:D**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from HSM!**

**Chapter 28 - Summer**

Gabriella squealed as Troy threw her into the freezing cold water of the swimming pool. He dived in after her and laughed when he saw her spluttering water when she resurfaced.

"Jerk!" She splashed him.

"You love me" he pulled her to him by her waist and kissed her softly.

"Hmmm... I wonder sometimes" she added cheekily and Troy gasped.

"Well that hurt" he stated holding his heart.

"Awww... Want me to make it all better baby?" Troy nodded and she smirked. "Come here then" he moved his head to hers and was just about to kiss her when she pushed his head under the water.

She giggled and swam to the other side of the pool. Troy resurfaced and raised his eyebrows at her. She bit her bottom lip and watched as he slowly swam over to her. She moved backwards until her back hit the side of the pool. Troy boxed her in between his arms when he reached her and smirked.

"Well, well, well... Looks like you're trapped princess... What you gonna do now?" She gulped at the look in his eyes.

"N-nothing" she stuttered before kissing him passionately. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist as hers went around his neck. She wrapped her legs around him in the water and Troy pushed her against the pool side again.

"Now I feel better" he smirked as they pulled their lips apart.

"Mmmm... So do I" she giggled.

"What are we doing tonight?" He asked.

"It's up to you babe" she pecked his lips then he let her go. Gabriella then swam to the steps and climbed out of the pool, grabbing her towel and drying her hair.

"Hmmm... Let me think then..." He said as he climbed out of the water. Gabriella handed him his towel and he wrapped it over his shoulders. "How about we go out to dinner?" She smiled.

"Ok babe" she leant up and kissed him. "How about we go see a movie too?" She suggested.

"Sure... Sounds like a plan baby" he smiled.

"Good" she smiled. "What time is it?" Troy looked at his watch.

"Lunch" he chuckled.

"Boys and their food" she rolled her eyes and he laughed.

"What? It is 12:30... Lunch time" she giggled and walked inside the house with her hungry boyfriend following.

"Hey guys" Lucille smiled.

"Hey Lucie" Gabriella smiled back.

"You two seemed to be having fun?" She noted.

"We were... But then your son's stomach got the better of him" she teased, nudging Troy's side with her elbow.

"Hey!" He whined and pouted.

"You're a baby" she giggled.

"Your mean" Lucille laughed at the two and shook her head as she left the room.

* * *

"How is your food?" Gabriella asked.

"Good... You sure know your way around a kitchen" she giggled and he laughed too.

"I am glad I impress you... I need to know how to cook if I am going to be living with you one day... Can't have my man starving now can I?" He smiled.

"That would be terrible" she giggled.

"So... What movie do you want to see tonight?" She asked.

"You can pick honey" he said as he got up, placed a kiss on her lips before dumping his plate in the sink.

"Wash that up please Troy" came his mother's voice. "I am heading out" she stated

"Yes mom" he groaned.

Gabriella laughed and followed suit, putting her plate in the sink. Troy raised his eyebrows at her and she smiled.

"You wash I'll dry?" He chuckled.

"Deal babes" he kissed her softly once then started to fill the sink with warm water.

After a few minutes the kitchen was clean again. Gabriella folded the towel she used to dry the few plates with and placed it on the counter top.

"I am going to have a shower" she stated.

"Hmmm... Me too" he grinned. Gabriella squealed when he threw her over his shoulder and slapped her butt.

"Troy!" She squealed.

He laughed as he raced upstairs with her and dropped her on the bed in their room. She leant up on her elbows and pouted. He smiled and leant over her; placing a soft, loving kiss to her lips.

"Now you stay there" he smirked.

"But I want a shower" she pouted.

"I am running **us** a bath instead" she smiled and he mirrored the expression.

"Sounds good" she murmured.

"It will be" he said before kissing her deeply for a few moments. He then got up and went into the bathroom.

Gabriella smiled when she heard the bath water running. She got up and removed Troy's T-Shirt she had put on over her bikini when they were having lunch. She then removed her bikini bottoms and as she walked towards the bathroom door she untied her bikini top. She reached the doorframe and leant against it.

"Is it ready?" She asked.

"Nearly..." he turned and his jaw dropped. Gabriella giggled at his expression and walked over to him. She pushed his chin up with her finger and grinned.

"Speechless baby?" He gulped.

"You are so sexy" he whispered before kissing her passionately.

"Mmmm" she murmured against his lips. "Get these off" she demanded as she pulled away from the kiss and tugged at his swim shorts.

"As you wish my lady" she giggled and watched as he stepped out of his shorts.

Troy then turned off the taps and Gabriella smiled. He got in the warm, bubble filled water and she followed him. She rested between his legs, her back against his chest and stomach, and she sighed.

"I am so happy you're home" she whispered.

"I am happy to be home... I am going to **hate** going back to college after this summer" he sighed.

"I know baby... But it'll be worth it when you have qualifications to do what you want" she smiled over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah I know" he nodded.

"Thinking about it you haven't actually told me what you want to do after college?" She frowned and he chuckled.

"I am studying sport, law and media... Gives me a few options... I think I like the thought of being a Gym teacher more than anything though" he stated.

"Sounds like you have it all planned out babe" she smiled.

"Well I need to have it all planned out" he said. "So that I am prepared for when we get a place together" Gabriella smiled softly.

"Awww... You are so sweet babe" she turned her head slightly and kissed his lips softly. "I love you Mr. Romantic" she smiled.

"I love you too princess" he murmured.

"I can't believe I finish school this year" she said as she settled further down into the water. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed her hands on his forearms.

"I know... I can't believe it either... I can remember you on your first day of school" he smiled.

"You can?" She asked as she turned slightly so she could see him.

"Of course... Carlos made me and Kyle promise to take care of you because he wanted his baby girl to be happy..." she smiled.

"That sounds like daddy" she sighed. "I miss him sometimes... Especially when I think of all the things he will miss" she stated.

"I know baby... But he won't miss anything... He will always be right here" he told her placing his hand where her heart was.

"I know... And as long as I have you I can get through anything" she murmured before kissing him softly and turning fully to straddle him in the water.

"Same baby..." she smiled and looked in his eyes.

"Shall we go to the bedroom?" She murmured.

"I think that is the best idea you have ever had" she giggled and they both fumbled out of the bath, carefully trying not to slip and into the bedroom where they connected in the most intimate way a couple could.

* * *

A few hours later the young couple were sat in the family room. Gabriella was resting between Troy's legs and he had his arms around her. He was watching sports news on the T.V as she read a glossy magazine.

"Why do you read that crap?" Troy asked her.

"Why do you **watch** that crap?" She retorted.

"Nice one babe" he laughed as she giggled and kissed him. Gabriella then closed her magazine and threw it on the coffee table before turning on her side. Troy softly stroked her hair and she closed her eyes. "You tired babes?" Troy asked her.

"Hmmm... You wiped me out" she said as he laughed.

"Sorry... Why don't you go take a nap?" She nodded.

"Sounds nice" she yawned. "What time are we going out?" She wondered as she stood up.

"Urm... I have booked a table for 7:30pm..." he stated.

"Ok... Could you check for a movie to watch after dinner too? I kinda forgot to" she giggled.

"Will do babe... Love you" she bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Love you too honey" she smiled before going upstairs for a much needed nap.

* * *

"Ella... Baby wake up" Troy gently shook his sleeping girlfriend.

"Mmmm" she groaned a little and rolled away from him.

"Baby come on... It's 6:00pm" he stated.

"Mmmm..." she rolled onto her back and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey sleepy" he smiled as he softly stroked her cheek.

"Hey" she mumbled.

"How are you?" He asked with concern.

"I'm ok..." she smiled.

"You sure?" She nodded.

"Hmmm... I always feel disorientated when I first wake up" she smiled.

"I know... It's cute" he commented.

"Suck up" she giggled. "And where is my wake up kiss anyway?" She pouted.

"Sorry" he chuckled before leaning down and kissing her sensually.

"Hmmm... Do we have to go out?" She sighed and he laughed.

"Yes... We can't spend the whole summer staying in the bedroom" she frowned.

"Sounds like fun to me" he laughed at her.

"Babe... You're always going on at me about how I only think about sex and here you are acting like this" he raised his eyebrows.

"Fine" she sighed and got out of bed. "I'll start getting ready" he laughed and kissed her hair.

"Good girl..." she giggled and went into the closet to pick her outfit.

* * *

At 7:00pm Troy sighed as he stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Gabriella. They had a table booked in the restaurant for 7:30pm. He looked at his watch.

"Gabs! Babe we need to be heading out!" He called.

"I'll be right down!" He heard her call back.

He smiled and walked into the kitchen. He saw his parents sat at the table and they smiled at him.

"Where are you taking her tonight?" Jack asked.

"We're going out for dinner then to the movies" Troy said.

"Where are you eating?" Lucille wondered.

"That new Italian in town" he stated.

"It's supposed to be nice there" she smiled.

"That's why I booked a table" he teased and she shook her head.

"What movie are you seeing?" Jack asked his son.

"The Crazies" he stated.

"Isn't that scary?" Lucille questioned.

"I don't think so... Anyway if it is that's more fun for me..." he winked and his mom laughed.

"Watch it" Jack warned.

"Chill dad" Troy laughed. Jack smiled and nodded his head behind Troy who turned and smiled at Gabriella.

"You look beautiful babe" he said as he walked over and kissed her.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself" she wiped her lip-gloss off his lips.

"Ready to go?" She nodded. "Okay... Bye parents" he waved.

"Have fun guys" Lucille smiled and the two left.

Troy led Gabriella to the car and held her door open for her. She smiled and kissed his cheek before he closed the door and got in the driver's seat. He started the engine after buckling his seatbelt and pulled out of the driveway.

"Do I not look too dressed down for a restaurant?" Gabriella asked as she looked at her outfit. She was wearing her black skinny jeans with some black ankle boots. She had her red button up shirt on which was tucked into her jeans a little bit. Her make-up was light and her naturally wavy hair was curled even more and was styled to look big.

"Baby you look beautiful" he reassured her.

"Thanks" she blushed. "You look cute" she giggled. He laughed as he took a quick glance at her. Troy was wearing a pair of his baggy jeans with a plain white T-Shirt that was a little tight showing his defined muscles. He had his white sneakers on his feet and his black leather jacket over the top. His hair was its usual floppy styled self with a little bit going in his face.

"Thanks I think" she giggled.

"It was a compliment babe" she stated.

"Good" she giggled.

After a few more minutes Troy pulled into the restaurants parking lot and found a space. Gabriella unclipped her seatbelt as Troy turned off the engine. He got out of the car and ran around to Gabriella's door. He opened it and took her hand as she got out, not wanting her to slip in her heels.

"I haven't tried here yet... Taylor went with James the other week though and said it was lovely" she talked as they walked towards the entrance.

"Yeah... Chad came the other week and said it was good... Even princess Sharpay will come here" he said in shock and she nudged him.

"Be nice about her... One of my best friends remember?" She smiled.

"Yeah... Whatever... Me and Shar will always have a bickering relationship" he said as they reached the maître'd podium.

"Hello, do you have reservations?" The girl asked.

"Yeah... 7:30pm for Bolton" Troy smiled as he held Gabriella's hand in his softly.

"Bolton... There we are... You're a little early... Would you be able to take a seat?" They both nodded and went to the seating area.

"What movie are we watching?" Gabriella remembered to ask.

"The Crazies" she groaned.

"It better not be scary" she pouted.

"I'll protect you" he said softly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side.

"I know you will" she smiled up at him before placing a sweet, soft, short kiss to his lips.

A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella were shown to their table. It was near the back and was romantically set out. There was a candle in the centre of the table as well as a red rose in a thin vase. Troy ordered a beer for him and a glass of white wine for Gabriella. The waiter left the menu's with the two as he went to get their drinks from the bar.

"What do you fancy?" Troy asked.

"I really don't know" she giggled. "I don't want anything big" she stated.

"You not hungry babe?" He asked as he looked up from his menu.

"A little..." she smiled.

"How about we share something then? Like pizza?" She nodded.

"If you're ok with sharing?" She checked.

"Yeah... I'm not too hungry either" he said.

"Ok... What pizza?" She asked.

"Urm... How about pepperoni? And we can get a side order of either fries or garlic bread?" He suggested.

"Fries definitely" she giggled.

"Ok... Fries it is" he smiled.

* * *

After the waiter brought their drinks and took the food order he left and Troy took Gabriella's hand across the table. She smiled and squeezed his hand slightly in hers.

"Love you" he said.

"Love you too" she smiled.

"How come you were so tired today?" He asked before sipping his beer.

"I don't know... Just wiped out I guess with staying up late with you every night and stuff" she shrugged.

"Yeah... Well if that's all..." She nodded.

"It is... I think I will stay in bed tomorrow morning for a bit... I don't see why I get up early when I have no reason to" she giggled.

"Yeah... Sounds good... We can just cuddle up to each other" she nodded.

"You being back isn't good" she giggled.

"Why?" He asked.

"I am getting used to sharing the bed with you again... When you go back it is going to be so strange" he smiled.

"Well that isn't for weeks yet so we don't have to think about it" he kissed the back of her hand softly.

"I know... I just want to enjoy right now..." she smiled.

"Ditto" she giggled at his reply.

* * *

The food arrived after a while and it looked delicious. Troy let Gabriella take the first slice of pizza before he took one. She smiled at him and he smiled back before sipping some beer.

"What do you think?" Gabriella asked.

"It is really good" he smiled. She nodded her agreement.

"Taylor was right" she giggled.

"You haven't seen much of your friends since you finished for summer have you?" He realised.

"No... I want to be with you" she smiled before taking a bite of her pizza.

"But you shouldn't blow off your friends" he frowned. "I wouldn't mind if you wanted to do something with them" she nodded.

"I know... I have just missed you... They understand" she smiled.

"Well why don't we all do something?" He suggested. "I don't mind hanging out with your friends if you want to" Gabriella smiled adoringly at him.

"Awww babe" he smiled. "You're sweet" she stated.

"I just want you to be happy" he said.

"Ok well I'll call Taylor tomorrow" he nodded.

"Good... Now have some more of these fries" he offered her the basket and she took it to put some on her plate as she giggled.

"You're a dork" he gasped.

"That was uncalled for" she giggled.

"Sorry babes" she blew him an air kiss.

"Better" he smiled.

"Good" she smiled back.

"Now let's eat up so we can get to the movies" Troy said. Gabriella nodded and continued eating.

The two finished eating and drinking their drinks. They talked and laughed and just enjoyed spending time with each other as much as they could. After they had finished eating Troy called the waiter over and asked for the cheque.

"Will you please let me pay half?" Gabriella asked when Troy was getting out his wallet.

"No... I'm the guy" he smiled putting the money down.

"Troy... I hate you paying for everything" she sighed.

"Tough it's done... Now let's go" she got up when he did and he placed his hand on the bottom of her back to guide her through the restaurant.

"I hate you sometimes" she said when they got in the parking lot.

"Why? Because I like to treat you?" He asked.

"Yeah... Because you never let me treat you back" she sighed as she got in the car. Troy sighed as he walked around the car to his side. He slid in and looked at Gabriella.

"I only do it because I can afford to" he stated.

"I have money too" she huffed as he started the engine.

"Babe please don't start this... Just let me treat you... I promise you can pay next time" she looked at him.

"Promise?" He nodded. "Swear on my life" she told him.

"Ella...." he groaned.

"Swear..." he sighed.

"Ok, fine, I swear" she smiled.

"Good..." he laughed.

"You're unbelievable" she smiled.

"I know baby... But you love me... I just like to pay my way... I am already living in your house rent free..." He smiled.

"That's because my parents see you as their daughter now... So they don't expect you to" he quickly glanced at her.

"A d-daughter?" She gasped.

"Of course... You can't tell me you haven't noticed" he said in shock.

"I knew they liked me... But I thought that was because I was dating their son..." he laughed.

"Babe... They knew you long before we dated... They have always loved you" she blushed.

"I guess it is kinda obvious now..." she muttered.

"You think?" He laughed.

* * *

The two reached the movie theatre after a quick drive and Troy turned in his seat slightly. Gabriella looked at him and smiled.

"Now you won't freak out if I pay will you?" She giggled and shook her head.

"No... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be a bitch back there" Troy leant across and kissed her softly.

"You weren't... I totally get where you are coming from..." she smiled.

"Thanks babe" she kissed him once.

"Anytime... Now shall we go see that movie?" She nodded and Troy smiled before getting out of the car.

He opened her door and helped her out of the car. Gabriella smiled and thanked him with a kiss to his cheek. They then walked hand in hand into the movie theatre after locking the car up. Troy paid for their tickets and they obviously weren't hungry after just eating so walked straight past the concession stand.

They entered the screen and as they weren't having to queue for snacks they were the first in. Gabriella pulled Troy all the way to the back row in the centre and he laughed at her eagerness.

"What? They are the best seats" she announced.

"I agree... No one can see us doing this..." he trailed off as he covered her lips with his. Gabriella smiled into the kiss and put her hands behind his head to pull him closer. They pulled apart slowly and their eyes opened.

"Hmmm... If I get scared we can always just do that" she giggled.

"I won't object baby" he smiled.

"I didn't think you would" she laughed.

"I'm a guy... What do you expect?" He laughed.

"Nothing more or less than that" she smiled.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder; still with a smile on her face and sighed. Troy stroked her shoulder with his finger tips and kissed the top of her head.

"Love you" she whispered.

"Love you too" he smiled.

* * *

As the movie started Gabriella snuggled deeper into Troy's side and he held her tighter. The two settled down and watched the movie... The last few viewers walking in as the previews showed.

When the movie started Gabriella thought it seemed ok. That was until something unexpected happened and she jumped. She heard Troy chuckled lightly and nudged him with her elbow. He kissed her head as an apology and she smiled.

A few minutes later she jumped again and Troy pulled her closer. She buried her head in his chest and he kissed her again. These actions repeated throughout the whole movie and neither minded as the more scared or freaked out Gabriella got the closer they got to cuddle and sit together.

After the movie had finished Gabriella lifted her head up and looked at Troy who was smirking. She frowned and pouted at him, warning him not to be mean or she'd not be happy.

"Are you ok?" She nodded.

"It wasn't that scary... Just a little freaky" he laughed.

"Did I protect you ok?" She giggled and nodded.

"I have never felt so protected in my life" he smiled and kissed her before they stood up to leave. Troy got out of the row first and waited for Gabriella to catch up before taking her hand and walking down the steps with her. They kept their hands enlaced as they walked out of the building and to the car. Troy held open Gabriella's door and she thanked him before he shut the door and went around to his side.

* * *

When the two got home it was nearly 11:00pm and his parents were already in bed as they still had work even though it was summer. Unfortunately they didn't get holidays like that. Gabriella went to the kitchen and got a drink before sitting at the kitchen counter.

"You not tired yet baby?" Troy asked as he texted on his phone.

"Not really... I had that nap this afternoon" she reminded him.

"Oh yeah... Well what do you wanna do then?" He asked as he put his cell in his pocket.

"I'm not bothered... Just chill out and talk?" She suggested.

"Ok" he smiled.

He then left the kitchen and Gabriella finished her drink before placing her glass in the sink. She then went into the family room and flopped on the sofa, removing her shoes immediately. She rubbed her feet slowly and Troy walked in and smiled.

"Are your feet hurting babe?" She nodded.

"They're a little achy... I haven't worn heels for ages" she laughed.

He smiled and sat by her. He then lifted legs so her feet were in his lap and he slowly started to massage them. She smiled at him and fell in love with him even more if that was possible.

She moved her feet out of his lap a few minutes later and crawled over to him. She kissed him softly and positioned herself so she was sat sideways in his lap. She loosely rested her hands over his shoulders and looked in his eyes.

"Why are you so sweet all the time?" She asked.

"What?" He laughed.

"I mean it... You are never horrible to me at all" he frowned.

"That's because I don't want to be horrible to you... Plus I am not sweet **all **the time" he stated.

"To me you are" she smiled.

"What about when I snap for no reason...? Like the babysitting thing for example" he reminded her.

"But you apologised almost right away for that... And I kinda get where you're coming from... You wanted us time and I ignored that... But we were friends again ten minutes later so it doesn't count" she smiled.

"We are way more than friends' baby" he stroked her cheek.

"I am so glad" she beamed.

"I love seeing you so happy" he said randomly.

"What? Where did that come from?" She laughed.

"Just seeing you smile so much and hearing you laugh... You just seem really happy at the moment and I love it" she smiled and kissed him gently.

"Why wouldn't I be happy? Its summer which means no school for two months almost and I get to spend it all with the love of my life..." she said softly.

"Now who's being sweet?" He teased and she slapped his shoulder. "I was kidding!" He exclaimed.

"Better have been" she warned.

"Of course I was" he kissed her softly.

"Mmmm" she murmured.

"Wanna go up to bed?" He asked.

"Ok then" she sighed getting off his lap.

"You don't have to" he laughed.

"No... Its fine" he shook his head, got up and headed for the stairs. Gabriella turned the lights out and followed Troy upstairs after checking the door was locked. She closed their bedroom door quietly and turned to see Troy getting undressed. She smiled and went to the bathroom.

A few minutes later she emerged without any make-up on. She smiled as she saw Troy already in bed. She started to get undressed and then went in the closet. She came out putting on Troy's T-Shirt and he laughed.

"What?" She asked as she turned the lights off and got into bed.

"You have a drawer full of pyjamas' but still you wear my clothes for bed" he shook his head.

"They are comfy" she pouted and looked at him.

"And pyjamas' aren't?" She shook her head. "Then why do you have them?" He questioned.

"Because I doubt your parents would like me walking around half naked babe" he chuckled.

"Good point babe... Now come here" she smiled and snuggled into him.

"I love you Troy" she sighed.

"I love you too Gabriella" he smiled.

"Wow" she giggled.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't think you have ever used my full name when you have said you loved me" she stated.

"I'm sure I have" he laughed.

"Well yeah probably but you normally just say Ella" she giggled.

"Well I fancied a change" he said simply.

"Ok then" she laughed.

"Now go to sleep" he told her.

"Ok... Night" she whispered.

"Night baby" he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you" she murmured.

"Love you too babe" he repeated.

The two then snuggled into each other and slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber, enjoying the feel of their lover in their arms and basking in the love they felt for each other.

**So what did you think? I know it didn't really have a specific meaning to it but I just thought it would be nice to have a fluffy Troyella chapter because it feels like ages since I last wrote one:O lol**

**Will the rest of the summer go this smoothly? Find out in the next chapter of 'In Love With A Boxer' :)**

**Please Review!!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troyella or any other characters from the amazing movies that make the HSM trilogy!**

**Chapter 29 - Fun Times With Friends**

"You did not say that to her!" Gabriella gasped at Sharpay.

"I did" she laughed.

"What did she say?" Gabriella asked.

"She just huffed and walked away" she laughed. "Truth must hurt or something I don't know" she shrugged.

"I'm surprised she didn't slap you" Gabriella laughed.

"Ha! She wouldn't dare" Sharpay said.

"I wouldn't go there either... You can be rather scary when you want to be" Gabriella giggled.

"That's what I am aiming for" she teased. Gabriella laughed.

"What time are we meeting the boys?" Gabriella asked.

"Jeez can you not go an hour without thinking about Troy boy?" Sharpay sighed.

"Hey! Don't you pretend you're not like that with Zeke" she stated as Sharpay stuck her tongue out.

They both laughed and continued walking through the mall. They were currently shopping and having a bit of a girlie morning at Troy's insistence. He said he was sick of Gabriella not seeing her friends so he called Sharpay and ordered her to pick Gabriella up and take her for a few hours. At the mention of shopping Sharpay rushed over and dragged Gabriella out of the door and to the mall. So here they were browsing and enjoying themselves without the boys.

"One more shop then we will meet the boys ok?" Sharpay said.

"Alright" Gabriella smiled and she followed Sharpay into Victoria Secrets. "Why are we in here?" She said lowly.

"You want to impress your boyfriend don't you?" She smirked.

"I... Not really..." Gabriella laughed.

"You have to keep things spicy babe otherwise he'll get bored... You're with one of the most experienced guys in the bedroom area so you don't want to bore him do you?" Gabriella shook her head and thought.

Was Sharpay right? Would Troy get bored if they kept their intimate moments the way they were? She trailed behind Sharpay as she looked through racks of lingerie and Gabriella followed suit. She picked up different styles and colors and sighed.

"What about this one?" She asked her friend. Gabriella held up a bright, sexy pink and black bra with matching briefs.

"Hmmm... Sexy... You should get the matching Camisole too" Sharpay handed it to her.

"Ok..." she took it from her friend.

"Just buy that one for now... See how he reacts... We can always come back for more" she winked and Gabriella smiled weakly.

After paying for their items the two left the shop and Sharpay dialed Zeke's cell number. He answered after a few rings and Sharpay told him they had finished shopping and asked if he and Troy wanted to meet them somewhere. Zeke agreed to and said they'd meet at Troy's house and Sharpay hung up.

"We're going to Troy's" she told Gabriella.

"Ok" she said softly.

* * *

When the two girls got home they heard the boys around the back. They walked around the side of the house and through the gate to reach the back garden where they were playing basketball. Troy noticed Gabriella and rushed over to embrace her.

"Did you have a good morning babe?" He asked her.

"Hmmm..." she mumbled before getting out of his grip and walking inside.

"What's happened?" He asked Sharpay with a frown.

"She seemed fine when we were shopping" she shrugged.

"Well something must have made her upset..." he trailed off. "I'll be right back guys" the two nodded and ran inside. He went upstairs to their bedroom and saw Gabriella sitting on the bed, looking at the ground.

"Baby... What's going on?" He asked softly, crouching by her.

"Nothing" she mumbled.

"Don't lie to me..." he sighed.

"I'm not lying... I'm just tired" she tried.

"Gabriella... I know something has upset you..." He said. "What is it?" He asked desperately.

"It's nothing" she mumbled.

"Well it obviously is or else you wouldn't be like this!" He exclaimed.

"Are you getting bored?" She sighed as she stood up.

"What?" He frowned.

"Are you getting bored...? With me?" She looked down.

"Of course not! Where would you get that idea from?" He said in shock.

"It was something Sharpay said... About us and our sex life... She mentioned your experience in that area and how if I don't start to make an effort and spice things up a bit you will get bored" she rambled out an explanation.

"What?!" He yelled. "How dare she say that! I love everything about our relationship... Our sex life, which by the way has nothing to do with Sharpay, is great and I am far from bored" she looked up slowly and saw his anger.

"Really?" She asked. Troy walked over to her and hugged her.

"Of course... I love you just the way you are" he murmured then saw a certain shopping bag on the bed. "Is that where all this started?" He pulled away and pointed at the Victoria Secrets bag. Gabriella nodded.

"She said I should buy something sexy and wear it for you" she blushed.

"Well, take it back" he told her, handing her the pink bag.

"What?" She asked.

"Take it back... Ok I probably would love seeing something from that store on you because you would look so sexy but I am not going to make you wear something you are not comfortable with" she smiled.

"Troy..." he stopped her.

"No... When and if you ever want to wear something like that you can but until that point I am not forcing you to do anything" she dropped the bag and pulled him to her by his waist. She then leant up on her toes and placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I love you and it is sweet of you to care about what I am comfortable with... It's not that I am not ready to wear something sexy for you... It's just embarrassing... What if you don't like what you see? What if it puts you off what we have because it changes things?" She sighed. "You shouldn't fix something that isn't broken..." she trailed off.

"And at the moment our sex life is not broken?" He asked.

"Not for me... That's why I asked you because if it was losing its passion for you that is when something would have to change..." Troy nodded.

"Well let me answer all of your worries ok?" She nodded. "Firstly you wouldn't ever, in a million years put me off you... I will definitely like what I see because to me you are the most beautiful and sexiest woman I have ever seen" she smiled. "And I agree... Our sex life is great right now so why mess with it?" She nodded.

"Promise you will tell me of you get bored?" She asked.

"Of course I will babe" he pulled her to his chest for a hug. "But I won't ever be bored of us... Of you... Of what we have" he reassured his girlfriend.

"Ok... I'm sorry... I should have just talked to you in the first place..." He nodded.

"Next time promise you will?" She nodded. "Good... Now let's go downstairs" he said, taking her hand and leading her out of their room.

* * *

The two walked out to the garden and smiled at Zeke and Sharpay. They both looked at Gabriella and she sighed as she knew Troy wouldn't keep his mouth shut about this.

"You ok Hun?" Sharpay asked.

"No she isn't thanks to you..." Troy said.

"What?" Sharpay frowned.

"Why did you tell her I'd get bored of her?" Sharpay's eyes widened.

"Oh god Gabs I wasn't being serious... You should have said I upset you... I am so sorry" she rushed over and hugged her friend.

"It's ok... We talked and Troy reassured me" she smiled.

"Good... Troy I am sorry I didn't think she would take me seriously..." he sighed.

"Yeah... Well just think before you speak next time" he muttered.

"Babe it's alright" Gabriella wrapped her arm around his waist and he sighed.

"I know... I'm sorry" she kissed his cheek and he smiled at her.

"Well guys we're going to leave... Call you later and we can do something if you want?" Zeke suggested.

"Sure thing man... Speak later" Troy said.

"Bye guys" Sharpay waved.

"Bye" Gabriella smiled and sat on a sun lounger.

Troy sat by her and took her hand in his. She smiled when he placed a soft kiss to the back of it and she snuggled into him. He kissed her hair a few times and she sighed.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked.

"I have cramps" she pouted.

"What do you mean cramps?" He frowned.

"Mother nature my dear" she giggled at his expression.

"Oh... Right... Have you got everything you need?" She laughed.

"Yeah don't worry babes... I am going to make a hot chocolate and lay down for a bit" he nodded and she got up.

After making a hot chocolate in the kitchen she walked through to the family room and flopped down on the sofa. She pushed into her stomach to try and stop the pain but it wasn't working. After a few minutes Troy wandered in and smiled softly.

"Feeling better baby?" She shook her head. "Want me to get you a hot water bottle?" She smiled and nodded.

Troy left again and Gabriella closed her eyes. She hated the time of the month, why did boys never have to deal with this type of stuff? Troy entered the room again and placed the hot water bottle on her stomach and handed her some tablets. Gabriella took them and smiled.

"Will you lay with me?" She asked.

"Of course baby" she scooted over so he could climb behind her and he turned on his side so his back was rested against the back of the sofa. He wrapped an arm over Gabriella who smiled at him.

"Would you be upset if I said I really don't wanna go out tonight?" She sighed.

"Course not babe... I'll call Zeke later and tell him you're not feeling well" she nodded and smiled.

"Thanks... I love you" Troy smiled.

"Love you too babe" he leant down and kissed her softly once.

* * *

A few hours later Gabriella woke up and was confused. She could have sworn she was in the family room last time she was awake. She looked around the room and her eyes spotted Troy sat at his desk working on his laptop. She quietly got out of bed and tiptoed over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him jump a little.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hey baby" he smiled, turning in his seat so she could slide into his lap. "How is your stomach?" He asked.

"Better... I think the paracetemol wiped me out... Thanks for taking care of me" she smiled.

"Anytime beautiful" he kissed her.

"Did you carry me upstairs?" She asked.

"Yeah... You were fidgeting and the sofa is hardly the best place to sleep so I brought you to bed" she smiled.

"Well that was sweet babe" she kissed him as a thanks.

"Do you want to order take-out for dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah... Sounds good" she smiled as she got off his lap. "I am just going to the bathroom" Troy nodded and turned back to his laptop as she went in the bathroom and closed the door.

A few minutes later Gabriella came out of the bathroom just as Troy closed his laptop and got off the chair. He embraced her and she sighed against his chest. He rubbed her back softly and the two just stood there for a while enjoying the feel of the other in their arms.

"I think I am going to have a quick shower before dinner if that's ok? I feel all gross and dirty" she pulled a face and he chuckled.

"Of course babe... Go for it... I'll go order the food... Anything in particular?" He asked.

"No... You pick babe" he nodded and kissed her softly once before leaving her to shower.

* * *

As Gabriella showered Troy ordered them an Indian take out. He also texted Zeke to say they wouldn't be out tonight because Gabriella wasn't feeling well but he would call tomorrow and they could do something. Just as he sat down his dad walked in.

"Where's Gabriella?" Jack asked.

"Having a shower" Troy answered.

"Is she feeling better?" He checked.

"Yeah... I think the paracetemol I gave her knocked her out" Troy chuckled.

"Ok good... Well take care of her" Jack warned.

"Dad... She is my girlfriend... Shouldn't it be me saying that to you when I am away?" He laughed.

"Well she is like my daughter so I have a right to say it too" Jack shot back and Troy laughed.

"Yeah dad I know" he rolled his eyes. "What are you and mom doing tonight?"

"We're going out to dinner with George and Susan" he replied.

"Ok... Well have fun" he said.

"Will do son... We're about to head out so I'll see you later" Troy nodded.

"Alright... Bye dad" Jack left the room and a few seconds later heard him leave with Lucille.

* * *

"Where are Jack and Lucie?" Gabriella asked as she came downstairs some time later.

"They have gone out with some friends" Troy smiled.

"Aright" she flopped on the sofa by him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Feeling better?" She nodded.

"Yep... All clean and fresh" she giggled.

"I'd hate to be a woman" he laughed.

"Yeah it's not all a bed of roses" she giggled.

"You deal with it all very well though baby" he kissed her.

"Awww" she smiled.

"I ordered Indian" he stated.

"Ok... Sounds good..." she nodded.

"And I made sure we had ice cream in too... Because I know how much you crave that when Mother Nature appears" Gabriella smiled.

"Awww... You're too good to me" she kissed him.

"You deserve to be treated like a princess" he murmured.

"Well you certainly treat me like that" she smiled.

"Dad told me to look after you" he laughed.

"Did he?" She giggled.

"Yep... I said it was my job to make sure he looked after you for me not the other way around" he chuckled.

"Awww... With you two around I will always be safe" she snuggled into his side. Just then the doorbell rang and Gabriella got up. "I'll go" she told Troy. He handed her some money and she went to the door.

A few minutes later she returned with the food and handed Troy his change. He put it in his pocket and then went to the kitchen. He came back with plates and cutlery and placed it on the coffee table. They both sat on cushions by the table and Gabriella started to serve the food.

Troy got the wine he ordered and opened it. He poured them each a glass and handed Gabriella hers. She thanked him and took a sip before starting to eat her dinner.

"Oh this tastes so good... I am starving" she moaned.

"Enjoy it then babe" Troy chuckled as he ate his own food.

"I intend to" she giggled.

"After this do you want to get the ice cream and watch a movie; we can get a blanket from upstairs and snuggle on the sofa?" Troy asked her.

"Sounds like the perfect night in" she smiled.

The two continued to eat and talk for the next half an hour or so. Once they were done with the food Gabriella put all the empty cartons in the paper bag and took them to the outside trash can. She quickly came back inside and shivered, although it was summer there was still a chill in the night air. She saw Troy placing the dirty plates and cutlery in the sink and she smiled.

"We'll wash them later" he said.

"Ok babe... I'll go get a blanket from upstairs" she said.

"Ok babe" he kissed her and she ran upstairs.

When Gabriella returned Troy was crouching by the DVD player to put a movie on. Gabriella noticed the carton of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough ice-cream and two spoons on the table... Her favorite. She sat down, picked up the ice-cream and spoons and covered herself with the blanket. Troy joined her on the sofa and got under the blanket with her. He pressed play on the remote and Gabriella reached behind her for the light switch. She then opened the ice-cream once the lights were off and placed it so both she and Troy could reach it.

"What are we watching?" She asked.

"I have picked one of your favorites" he smiled.

"What?" She smiled.

"Ten things I hate about you" he answered.

"Oh Yay... This is an awesome movie" she snuggled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. Troy chuckled and ate some more ice-cream.

* * *

Half way through the movie Gabriella heard a small noise and she looked beside her. The sight made her smile. Troy had fallen asleep, his head resting back on the sofa. She gave him the whole blanket and kissed his cheek gently. This caused him to move his hand and it rested on her leg. She placed her hand over his and put her head on his shoulder before watching the rest of the movie.

* * *

The movie ended so Gabriella went to put the ice-cream carton in the trash and do the washing up. Jack and Lucille came back a few minutes later and she motioned for them to be quiet. Jack entered the kitchen as Lucille went into the family room to check on her son.

"Leave that sweetheart" Jack smiled. "It's late" she shook her head.

"No I'll do it now... I'm still not tired after sleeping this afternoon..." she giggled.

"Ok... How long has Troy been out?" He asked.

"Urm... About an hour... 45 minutes" she guessed.

"Ok... Well I am working tomorrow so I am going to bed" Gabriella nodded.

"Night Jack" he kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Gabriella" he smiled before leaving for the stairs.

A few minutes later Lucille entered the kitchen and Gabriella smiled as she finished washing the plates. Lucille grabbed a towel and started drying.

"He still looks like that little baby I held in my arms 19 years ago" she sighed.

"That's because he will always be your baby" Gabriella smiled.

"I hope so... He is growing up so much... I can't believe he has done a year of college already" she sighed again.

"Are you ok Lucie?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah... Just thinking about how fast his life has gone so far... It only feels like yesterday that I brought him home from the hospital" she smiled.

"Well no matter how old he is... Or where he is living... Troy will always be your one and only son... And he loves you so much..." she told her boyfriend's mother.

"Thank you Gabriella" Lucille hugged her. "I am going up to bed" she smiled.

"Ok... Goodnight Lucie" she smiled.

"Night sweetie" Lucille blew her a kiss and after seeing her son one more time went upstairs to bed.

Gabriella finished cleaning up the kitchen and then turned the light off. She then went in the family room; turned off the T.V and then went to sit by Troy. She stroked the hair from his face and he mumbled her name in his sleep. She smiled; happy it was her that was on his mind.

"Troy... Baby wake up" she whispered.

"Mmmm" he groaned.

"Baby I can't carry you upstairs" she laughed. His blue eyes slowly opened and met the beautiful brown orbs of his girlfriend.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

"About 11:00pm" she smiled.

"Oh sorry babe... I didn't mean to fall asleep" he sat up and she smiled.

"It's ok babe... You were tired... Shall we go up to bed?" He nodded and yawned.

Gabriella helped him up and then picked up the blanket. She folded it neatly and left it on the back of the sofa. She then followed Troy out of the room and upstairs. She placed her hands on his back as they walked and when they reached the top of the stairs he took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

They entered their room and quietly closed the door so to not disturb his parents. Gabriella was already in one of his T-Shirts and some shorts so she got straight into bed. Troy stripped down to his boxers and after switching off the light he got in beside her. Gabriella immediately snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Your mom seemed a little emotional when she got home tonight" Gabriella whispered.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"She checked on you while you were sleeping and when she came into the kitchen she just kept talking about how fast the 19 years have gone and how you still look like the baby she brought home from the hospital... I think maybe she is missing you a lot when you are away" she explained.

"Oh shit... I didn't even think how it could be affecting her" he said.

"Maybe you should spend a mother/son day this weekend with her?" Gabriella suggested.

"Yeah... Maybe I will" he nodded.

"Good... Now let's get some sleep" she told him.

"Ok... Night baby" he kissed her hair.

"Night babe.... I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too honey" he whispered back. It didn't take long for the two to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

Gabriella woke up the next morning and smiled at her gorgeous boyfriend beside her. She placed a gentle kiss to his forehead before getting out of bed to sort out her 'womanly things'. She exited the bathroom after a few minutes and saw Troy still sleeping. She didn't have the heart to disturb him; she contemplated getting back in bed and watching him sleep as he held her in his arms but she didn't want to risk waking him up so she decided to go downstairs and have some breakfast.

She went into the kitchen and started making a fresh pot of coffee knowing Troy would want some when he eventually woke up. She then looked at the time and saw it was only 9:30am. She didn't even feel tired and that was a shock as she was not much of a morning person normally. She poured herself a mug of coffee, grabbed a yogurt from the fridge as she wasn't too hungry and sat at the breakfast bar. She flipped through one of Lucille's magazines as she ate her yogurt and drank her coffee.

She had just finished her coffee when Troy walked in wearing just his boxers and looking a bit dazed.

"Morning sleepy head" she giggled.

"Morning baby" he kissed her head softly then went to make some coffee.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked as she got up to wash her mug.

"Hmmm... What time did you get up?" He asked.

"About half past 9... I didn't want to wake you... You looked so cute sleeping" she giggled.

"Thanks I think" he laughed and sat down on a stool. "You feeling ok today?" He checked.

"Yeah... The cramps only ever last like a day or so... Do you want to do something today?" She asked her boyfriend as she walked back over to her stool and sat across from him.

"It's up to you babe" he said.

"Ok... Well we could call Zeke and Shar? Maybe Tay and that lot too?" She suggested.

"Yeah whatever you want babe" he smiled.

"Are you ok? You don't look so good babe" she commented with a frown.

"I have a pounding headache" he stated.

"Awww baby" she got up and walked around to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely from behind and kissed his head. "Want me to get you some paracetemol?" She asked.

"Hmmm... Thanks babes" she got him some tablets out of the first aid box and he took them gratefully.

"Maybe we should stay in today then... I don't want you to get ill" she said sounding worried.

"No... I'll be fine babe... I'm just going to take a shower and get dressed" Gabriella nodded. "Don't look so worried" he laughed. "I'm a big boy... Headache isn't going to kill me babe" he kissed her once and left the room.

Gabriella sighed and washed up his mug and tidied up the kitchen a little. She then followed after Troy and heard the shower running as she entered the bedroom. She picked out what she was going to wear today and then sat on the bed, waiting for the shower.

A few minutes later Troy emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey sexy" she smiled.

"Showers free" he chuckled.

"I kinda guessed babe" she giggled. She then kissed him softly once and went to take her morning shower.

* * *

An hour or so later both were dressed and sitting in the family room. Gabriella had called Taylor and she said she would love to meet up. They had agreed to meet at the mall at 12:00pm. Sharpay and Kelsi had also agreed and all the boyfriends were going. Troy had dialed Kyle's number and he had agreed to meet them too and said he'd get in touch with Chad and Jason. Gabriella smiled; it would be nice having everyone together again.

"How's your head babe?" She asked.

"Better" Troy smiled.

"Good.... Don't want my man getting ill" she smiled as she gave him a slow, sensual kiss.

"Hmmm..." he murmured against her lips.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Half past 11" he answered.

"We better head out" she sighed getting up. She then pulled Troy up and smiled at him.

"You look cute today by the way baby" he commented.

"Awww you two babe" she kissed him.

Gabriella was wearing her pale blue, denim skinny jeans; a white T-Shirt with a black picture on the front; her brown leather jacket and a long grey, pashmina scarf. She had her black flat shoes on her feet; no make-up and her hair was left down in its natural curls.

Troy was wearing his grey jeans; a plan white T-Shirt with his blue jacket over the top; black tennis shoes on his feet and left his hair floppy. He smiled at Gabriella and picked up the car keys as she grabbed her black bag.

Even though it was summer today was one of the cooler days so neither were too hot in what they were wearing. Gabriella liked days like this because it wasn't too cold or too hot... It was just right for you to be comfortable.

The two got in the car after locking up the house and Troy started driving towards the mall. Gabriella found some music to put on and smiled at Troy. He smiled back and took one of her hands in his briefly to place a soft kiss on the back of it.

"It will be good to see everyone again" Troy smiled.

"Oh yeah you haven't seen some of them for ages have you?" She commented.

"No... I think the last time I saw Taylor and Kelsi were at the party you threw for my birthday" Gabriella gasped.

"Really?" He nodded. "Woah... Tay will be on my case then... If I weren't best friends with her I'd feel like I had competition" she teased.

"Nah babe... No competition... You're the only one I'd ever pick to be with" Gabriella smiled and couldn't help but thinking how sweet and how much of a charmer her boyfriend was.

* * *

When they reached the mall they went straight to the food court. They had all arranged to meet there, get some lunch then do a bit of mall crawling. Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders and she smiled up at him, putting her arm around his waist.

"It will be good to hang out with everyone again" Gabriella stated.

"Yeah it will" Troy smiled.

"Why don't we all go see a movie tonight or something?" She asked.

"Or we could chill out at mine?" Troy suggested.

"No... Lucie and Jack are working tomorrow babe" she said.

"Oh yeah... We'll hang at Shar's then... It's a big enough house" they both laughed as they entered the food court. They spotted Taylor and James sitting in a booth and walked over.

"Hey guys" Gabriella hugged them both before sliding into the booth.

"Hey Gabs" James smiled.

"Hey Troy" Taylor hugged him before he sat next to Gabriella.

"Hey... How you doing Taylor?" Troy asked.

"Good thanks" she smiled. "You glad to be back?" She asked him.

"Definitely" he said as he smiled at Gabriella and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Awww... I bet it is sickly sweet living at your house at the minute" she teased her best friend and her boyfriend.

"Shut up Tay" Gabriella stuck her tongue out at her.

"I was kidding Hun" Taylor laughed.

A few minutes later Zeke and Sharpay walked in followed by Chad and Kyle. Gabriella smiled and waved at them. They all walked over and smiled.

"How are we all going to fit here?" Sharpay asked.

"One sec" Troy said. Gabriella giggled when he lifted her slightly and scooted over. She was then placed in his lap and she looked at him as he smiled and kissed her. "There you go" everyone laughed and Zeke sat next to Troy with Sharpay next to him. Kyle and Chad sat next to Taylor and James.

"Are Kelsi and Jamie coming?" Taylor asked.

"She said so" Gabriella nodded.

"Give her a few minutes then I'll ring her" Gabriella nodded and rested her head back on Troy's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she smiled at him.

"Love you" she whispered.

"Love you too" he kissed her nose and heard everyone groan.

"Why did these two come?" Sharpay sighed.

"Shut up" they both said and laughed.

Kelsi and Jamie turned up and she smiled. Jamie pulled two chairs across to the table and they both sat down.

"Sorry we're late" she apologized.

"It's ok Hun" Gabriella smiled.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" She asked.

"No... We were waiting for you" Taylor stated.

"Ok... What does everyone want?" Kelsi said.

"Pizza?" Taylor asked.

"Sure... Boys go get it" Sharpay said and all the guys groaned but got up anyway.

"I have to stay" Troy tried.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"I have you on my knee... Can't make you uncomfortable baby" she giggled.

"I'm sure I'll be fine" he smiled and moved out of the booth when she got up.

* * *

As the boys were getting the food all the girl sat in the booth and had a gossip. Even though Sharpay was two years older than Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi you wouldn't know because they all got on so well.

"Troy and I was thinking earlier... How about we all do something tonight?" Gabriella mentioned.

"Like what?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, if it's ok with Shar, we were thinking we could hang out in your house?" Gabriella suggested and Sharpay nodded.

"Sure... We can chill out in the games room... Everyone could stay over and we can watch movies as well in our new theatre room" all the girls laughed.

"You're the only person I know who has her own movie theatre" Taylor laughed.

"Daddy said it saves us spending money" she shrugged.

"Ok so it's sorted?" Gabriella asked and Sharpay nodded.

"What's all sorted?" Zeke asked as the guys came back.

"We are all chilling out at Shar's tonight" Gabriella smiled.

"Cool" Chad nodded. The guys all just sat down were there were free spaces to save the girls having to get up. They all started eating the pizza and talking. Enjoying spending time with friends some had missed while being away at college.

* * *

Once they had all finished eating the gang decided to start walking around. The couples all either held hands or had an arm around each other while Chad and Kyle just walked along side them. Gabriella had her hand wrapped around Troy's and Kyle was on her other side.

"Have you not met any cute girls at college Kyle?" She asked him as Troy talked with Chad.

"Nah... Too busy with the work..." Gabriella laughed.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that" he laughed.

"Me either... But you know how it is" she smiled.

"Well I hope you still have fun" she said.

"Course I do" they both laughed again.

"Good to know" she said. Troy then squeezed her hand slightly and she glanced at him and he smiled at her before going back to his conversation with Chad. She loved that he checked to make sure she was ok, even by a slight touch or look he could tell if there was something wrong.

Kyle then started talking to Zeke and she smiled. She leaned her head on Troy's arm and this caused him to release her hand and wrap his arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at him and he placed a soft kiss on her lips before both of them started talking to Chad.

"So Gabs... How does it feel to be going back to school a senior?" Chad asked her.

"It feels weird" she giggled. "Like I have a year left and then I am a college girl... I just never thought that time would come if you get what I mean" both Chad and Troy nodded.

"It's weird for you? Think how we feel babe" Troy chuckled.

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"We have all seen you in diapers babe so to see you graduate high school is like surreal" she blushed and hid her face in his chest.

"Troy..." she groaned.

"Sorry... But its true" he laughed.

"Stop embarrassing me" she pouted and Chad laughed.

"Sorry babe" he kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him.

"Better be" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Of course I am" he kissed her softly and she smiled.

"Good" they both laughed.

They all continued to walk until Sharpay stopped by a shop window. The guys all groaned when she squealed and the girls laughed.

"What is it Shar?" Gabriella asked.

"Look at those Gucci heels? They are gorgeous" she pointed at the gold strappy heels.

"Yeah... And pricey" Taylor laughed.

"I have daddy's credit card" she whipped it out of her purse.

"Oh here we go" Troy groaned.

"What was that Bolton?" She asked.

"Nothing" he smiled and Gabriella giggled.

"Thought so... Now boys you can stay out here if you want... Girls I need your advice on how they look so come on" the girls all sighed and walked in. Gabriella hung back and Sharpay turned and gave her a look. "You too missy... Come on" she ordered.

"But I was going to..." Sharpay cut her off.

"Now" Gabriella sighed and walked inside with Sharpay following.

* * *

"How do you put up with her man?" Troy groaned to Zeke as the guys all walked to a nearby fountain to sit at as they waited for the girls.

"She isn't always like that" Zeke defended his girlfriend.

"She seems to be" Kyle added.

"Well she isn't... When it's just us two she is totally the opposite of what you guys see... She likes to put up this big flawless, spoilt princess routine front when she is with people because it is the only way she thinks people will accept her... But, and don't tell her I told you this, when it's just me and her in her house or my house she is normal" he explained.

"Define normal?" Chad said.

"You know like Gabs is..." he said for an example. "Sits around in her sweats... No make-up..." he stated.

"Big difference is man that Gabriella is still 'normal' when she is in public" Troy said. "Today for example she has no make-up on what so ever but can you tell? Not really" he said.

"I know... But that's Sharpay for you" Zeke shrugged.

"Does it not annoy you though?" Chad asked.

"Honestly? Sometimes yeah... I just wanna tell her to quit being spoilt but it isn't worth the argument" he laughed. "Plus I love her... So if she wasn't that way would I feel differently?" He asked.

"Hmmm... I see what you mean dude" Kyle nodded.

"Anyway... This is such a girlie thing to talk about so change subject" Chad said and they all laughed.

* * *

"Shar why are you so bossy?" Gabriella huffed as she sat down.

"Because you weren't listening to me" Sharpay said before asking the shop assistant for the shoes in her size.

"I don't **have **to listen to you" she said.

Sharpay just laughed and then sat down to put on the shoes. Gabriella was quite angry. Sometimes she couldn't stand her friend and her spoilt ways. Don't get her wrong she loved Sharpay to pieces but sometimes she didn't like her very much.

"What do you think?" Sharpay asked the girls as she walked in the heels.

"They are very you" Kelsi said.

"They look great" Taylor added.

"Gabs?" Sharpay asked.

"They look good" she said half heartedly.

"I knew they would" Sharpay smiled, oblivious to her friend's mood.

As Sharpay was taking the shoes off to get boxed and paid for Gabriella said she was going back to the guys and the girls all nodded. She walked outside and spotted the guys by the fountain. She walked over and Troy got up just in time for her to hug him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Sharpay is being Sharpay" she sighed.

"Awww" he laughed.

"It's not funny... She is horrible sometimes" she sighed.

"That's Sharpay though honey" he told her as she looked up at him.

"I know" she sighed again.

"Will a kiss make it better?" She nodded with a smiled. Troy leant down and caught her lips in a brief but loving kiss. "All better?" She nodded.

"Yeah" she leant up and kissed him again.

"Good..." he laughed.

"I need to use the bathroom" she whispered. "I'll be right back" he nodded and she walked to the public toilets that were just around the corner.

* * *

"Where's Gabs?" Taylor asked.

"She has just gone to the ladies room" Troy said and she nodded.

"What time are we leaving here?" Kelsi asked.

"Whenever" Sharpay shrugged.

"Well it's nearly 2:00pm now so how about we all go home; get our stuff together for tonight then meet at yours Shar at say 4:00pm?" Kelsi suggested.

"Sounds good" Sharpay nodded.

"Ok then" Kelsi smiled.

Gabriella came back a few minutes later and smiled at the others. Troy pulled her into his lap as he was now sitting back on the side of the fountain. She leaned back against him and he held her to him by her waist.

"You ok babe?" She nodded.

"Yep" she smiled.

"We have just planned this afternoon" he said.

"Oh?" She questioned.

"We're going to head home now... Get our things together for tonight then meet at Shar's at 4" he filled her in on what she missed.

"Sounds good" she nodded.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella entered the house and were shocked to see Lucille home. Gabriella went upstairs after a quick hello and let Troy see his mom for a while. He sat by her on the sofa and kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?" She smiled.

"Just felt like doing it" he smiled.

"You're a terrible liar Troy Bolton... What's going on?" She laughed.

"Gabriella told me about you last night... You know talking about me growing up and stuff" he said.

"Ah... Ok" she said.

"Everything alright ma? She said you seemed a bit down" he said with concern.

"Everything is fine... Your dad and I just got talking about how you and Gabriella will probably be moving out soon and it made me realize how different our lives will be with you kids gone" she explained.

"Ma... Me and Gabriella will always come home... Even when we are living alone with our own children I promise we will still be here all the time" he smiled. "Who else would babysit for us?" He added cheekily.

"Watch it!" She laughed.

"I was kidding... How about me and you do something this weekend? I'll take you out somewhere" he suggested.

"You don't have to" she smiled.

"I want to" he said.

"Ok then... I'd love to darling" he smiled.

"Good... I am staying over at Shar's tonight so I am going to get some stuff together" Lucille nodded. "Love you ma" he kissed her again.

"Love you too sweetie" she smiled as he got up and went to his room.

As Troy entered the bedroom he saw Gabriella sitting on the bed. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He went over and sat next to her, taking her hand in his and kissing it softly.

"You sure you wanna stay at Shar's tonight?" Troy checked.

"Yeah... Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Just because she upset you today" he said and she smiled.

"Awww babe don't worry... I am ok... She just annoyed me... But I am used to it" she giggled.

"Ok good... I won't let her boss you around tonight though" he announced.

"My hero" she smiled and kissed him softly.

"I am" he nodded. "Now let's get our things together" he said and she nodded.

Gabriella got their clothes out of the closet as Troy got their underwear from the drawer. She giggled at him trying to choose something for her and walked over.

"Babe it isn't hard" she grabbed a black bra and matching panties and placed them in the bag.

"Well I didn't know what you were wearing or anything" he shrugged.

"I'll do it next time" she giggled.

"Yeah... No matter how long we have been together for I don't think I will ever be comfortable to get underwear for you" he chuckled.

"Awww... You're so cute" she kissed him.

"Thanks" he laughed.

"Anytime baby" she smiled.

It didn't take long to pack their stuff. Gabriella grabbed their toiletries from the bathroom so she could get some 'lady supplies' and she placed that in the bag. She saw Troy laying on the bed with his eyes closed and she smiled. She zipped up the bag and walked over to him. She lay next to him and softly stroked his stomach.

"Troy?" She said quietly.

"Hmmm?" He murmured.

"I love you" she said. She saw him smile but keep his eyes closed.

"Love you too babe" he repeated.

* * *

At four o'clock Troy and Gabriella left the house to go to Sharpay's. It would only take ten minutes or so to get there so even though they said they'd meet there at four they wouldn't be too late.

"I hope Sharpay isn't going to act all bratty" Gabriella sighed.

"If she does we'll just escape to our room" Troy laughed and Gabriella giggled.

"Sounds like a plan" she smiled and rested her hand on his leg as he drove. Troy interlaced his fingers through hers and smiled.

"You know it sucks Mother Nature is with you right now" he sighed.

"What?" Gabriella laughed.

"Well Sharpay's house is very big... Rooms are very far apart... Noise wouldn't be a problem..." He trailed off.

"Troy Bolton!" Gabriella gasped when she realized what he meant.

"What? You know I'm right and you were thinking the same thing" he smirked.

"Yeah but you said it" they both laughed.

* * *

When they arrived at the Evans' mansion everyone else's cars were still there. Troy parked on one of the driveways and then got out of the car. He opened Gabriella's door and she smiled. He took their bag from her and put it over his shoulder before taking her hand in his.

They rang the doorbell and after a few minutes of waiting a butler answered the door.

"Mr. Bolton" he smiled in recognition.

"I have told you before call me Troy" he told the butler.

"Yes... I apologize... Miss Montez" he greeted Gabriella.

"Hi" she said shyly. It felt weird to her being such a high class house.

The butler led the two through to one of the games rooms on the second floor were they saw all their friends. The butler, whose name was Derek, took the bag off Troy and took it to the room they would be staying in tonight.

"Hey guys" Sharpay hugged them.

"Hey Shar" Gabriella smiled.

"Drinks are over at the mini bar and snacks too" the two nodded and went to get a drink. Troy grabbed two sodas and handed one to Gabriella. She smiled and gave him a kiss before walking over to the sofa where the girls were sat gossiping. Troy went over to the guys who were on the Xbox 360 Live.

"Why were you two late?" Taylor asked.

"Got distracted?" Kelsi teased.

"Shut up! No we didn't... Mother nature has made sure that isn't going to happen this week" she sighed.

"Awww... You'll have to make it up to him next week" Sharpay winked and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"It isn't all about sex you know Sharpay? We're not at it like rabbits every night" she stated as she sipped her drink.

"Yeah... Course you're not" Taylor smirked.

"Oh my god guys shut up" she sighed. "It has got nothing to do with you even if we were" she got up and went to use the bathroom.

Troy frowned when he saw Gabriella stomp out of the room. He shot Sharpay a look and she just shrugged then continued to talk to Kelsi and Taylor. Troy excused himself from the game and followed his girlfriend. He tapped on the bathroom door lightly before speaking.

"Babe? You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah..." she sniffled.

"Baby open up" he sighed. He heard feet shuffling and then the door opened. He entered and locked the door behind him before taking her in his arms. "What's wrong?" He murmured.

"You know what I'm like at this time of month..." she sighed.

"Yeah it's horrible... What did they say?" He asked.

"They were talking about us... And our private life..." she trailed off.

"Meaning our sex life?" She nodded. "What did they say?" He asked as she pulled away and looked up at him.

"They asked why we were late and if it was because we got distracted and I said no... Then Sharpay said something like I can make it up to you next week for the lack of sex your getting this week and I just didn't like the way they said that" she sighed. "I am being totally over sensitive right now" she looked in the mirror and groaned at her reflection. "And now I look a mess" Troy smiled.

"You look beautiful" he whispered before kissing her head.

"I do not" she shook her head.

"I am not having this argument with you... You're gorgeous as always now let's go back out there and chill out" he held out his hand and she took it.

The two re-entered the games room and Troy went over to the guys. Gabriella smiled at the girls and went back to sit with them. They asked if she was ok and she just nodded and relaxed back into the sofa.

"Sorry if we upset you..." Kelsi apologized.

"No... It's ok... You didn't" she smiled.

"Ok good" Taylor hugged her friend. Gabriella laid her head on her friend's shoulder and Taylor smiled.

"What are we doing tonight?" Kelsi asked.

"Well we can go watch movies?" Sharpay suggested.

"Yeah... We can chill out and stuff" Gabriella nodded.

"Brooke won't be around will she?" Taylor frowned.

"Ha! No... I have told daddy she isn't allowed in the house while I am here" Sharpay announced.

"Woah... Drama queen" Taylor teased.

"Well she's a bitch..." Sharpay shrugged and Zeke came over with Kyle and Troy.

"Who's a bitch?" Kyle asked.

"Your beloved Brooke" Gabriella teased her brother.

"Urgh... I don't know what I was thinking... Sorry Shar" she laughed and shook her head.

"I agree with you" they all laughed.

"But seriously she won't be appearing tonight will she?" Kyle asked.

"Nope... Guarantee it" Sharpay confirmed and he let out a breath of relief earning another round of laughs from his friends.

* * *

A few hours later everyone was in their room getting into their comfy clothes ready to watch the movies. Gabriella had just put on one of Troy's T-Shirts and was about to step into some shorts when his arms snaked her waist.

"Do we have to go and join the others" he murmured before kissing her neck.

"Yes" she giggled and squirmed in his arms.

"Why?" He groaned as he let go of her so she could put her shorts on.

"Because number one we came here to spend time with our friends... And number two we can't do anything tonight so it's safer for you if we are with other people" she smiled.

"Safer for me?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Per-lease... If we were to stay in here alone you'd want something to happen... And we can't do that so it's safety in numbers" he laughed.

"You're so cute babe" he kissed her nose and she giggled.

"I know I am" she smiled sweetly. She then grabbed her bobble and tied her hair up in a messy bun. Troy put on his sweats and a basketball jersey then led Gabriella out of the bedroom and down to the movie room.

* * *

The movie room really was like a small movie theatre. It had a screen the size of an actual movie theatre screen and its own mini concession stand for snacks and drinks. The seats were in rows and there were about four rows with about ten chairs in each row.

Troy and Gabriella sat on one of the middle rows and cuddled up together. Troy wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Taylor looked over from getting a drink and smiled at her friend. She walked past them to get to James and sat down.

Once everyone had gotten what they wanted to eat and drink Sharpay told a member of staff who cleaned her house to put the movie in. First they were watching 'The Notebook'; girls choice obviously. The guys all groaned when they found out this is what they were watching.

As the movie started Gabriella looked up at Troy in the dark and he was already looking at her. She smiled and leant up to kiss him softly. He mouthed 'love you' and she mouthed it back before resting her head back in the crook of his neck and watching the movie.

Half way through the movie Troy felt something heavy on his shoulder and he looked down to see Gabriella asleep. He smiled and kissed her hair softly. He then carefully repositioned her so her head was in his lap. She moved a little but didn't wake up. He softly stroked her long brown hair and she snuggled her face into his stomach.

The movie finished and the lights came on a little bit. Everyone looked around the room, to start talking and when they noticed Troy and Gabriella's position they all smiled. Troy looked down at the sleeping beauty in his lap and couldn't help but smile either.

"How long has she been out?" Kelsi asked kneeling on her chair to look at Troy behind her.

"Since about half way through the film" he answered.

"Awww... She looks so cute" Taylor smiled.

"As always" Troy laughed. "I think I am going to take her up to bed guys... She can't seriously be comfy like this" they all nodded and Kyle helped Troy with his sister. He leant her against him as Troy stood up so that he could lift her. Troy picked her up bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his neck in her sleep.

He carried her to the bedroom they were sleeping in and placed her on the king-size bed. She moaned a little and her eyes fluttered open. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair.

"Shhh, go back to sleep honey" he whispered.

"Where am I?" She frowned.

"I brought you up to bed... You didn't look so comfy" he explained.

"You should have woken me up..." She said.

"No... You look tired... Go back to sleep" he said.

"Do they not mind?" He shook his head. "Ok... You go back downstairs" she smiled.

"Are you sure baby? I don't mind staying" he offered.

"Don't be silly... I am just going to be sleeping... Go have fun" he nodded and kissed her gently.

"Ok... Night baby... I love you" she smiled.

"I love you too Troy... Night" he kissed her again then left the room as she snuggled under the covers.

* * *

Next the gang watched an action movie picked by the guys. It was full of explosions, fighting and basically all the stuff girls hate. The guys loved it and when it finished they spent half an hour talking about the best and most gruesome parts. Sharpay rolled her eyes and got up.

"Guys are so simple minded" she stated.

"Babe..." Zeke laughed.

"Well... You are... Getting all excited over a bomb" the girls laughed.

"As appose to what Shar? Squealing when you see a pair of shoes in the shop window?" Troy asked as the guys chuckled.

"What Gabriella sees in you I have no idea" she glared.

"If I remember correctly you were dying to go there a few years back" he smirked.

"Yeah... But then my Zekey came along and has made me the happiest... I realized you were nothing but a smart ass jock who loves himself" she smiled cockily.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" He raised his eyebrows.

"That was polite compared to some comments I have about you..." she warned.

"Bring it on baby" he smirked.

"You sure you pride could handle it **baby**?" She said sarcastically.

"Ok guys quit it" Zeke sighed.

"Whatever" Sharpay grumbled and Troy laughed.

"I'm going to bed" he said before standing up. "Got a hot girl to get to remember?" He teased Sharpay and she glared.

"Dude... My sister" Kyle groaned.

"Chill man I'm kidding" he laughed.

"Good job" Kyle laughed.

Troy then said goodnight to everyone and gave Sharpay a hug and kiss as well as the other girls. Sharpay smiled at him and then he left. They always had petty arguments like that but it was all light hearted. They were really close in reality and cared about each other a lot. What Troy said was true; she used to have a thing for him but as she pointed out Zeke made her see him and they fell in love which was a relief to Troy as he was getting sick of making up excuses for her.

He walked in the bedroom and smiled at the sight of his sleeping girlfriend in the bed. He closed the door quietly and crept over to the bed. He carefully got under the covers, not wanting to disturb her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She turned over and held him close to her.

"Have fun?" She whispered sleepily.

"Sorry baby... I tried not to wake you... Yeah it was ok" he smiled.

"That's alright... I was only half asleep... I can't sleep properly without you anyway" she sighed.

"Well I'm here now" he murmured before kissing her hair.

"Good... I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too baby girl" he murmured before the two fell into a deep slumber.

**So... How was it? I thought it was about time their friends got brought back into the story a little:P **

**What did you think? Good? Pointless? Please let me know:)**

**Reviews make my day:)**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any O.C's!**

**Chapter 30 - Quality Time**

Summer was nearly over for the school and college kids. There was about a week left until some college kids had to go back to get started on their work and schedules. Gabriella was not looking forward to next week. Troy had to leave for LA so that he could get settled again before his classes started.

She had two weeks left until she had to start her senior year and that was both a good and bad thing. Good because she got an extra week to just chill with her friends and enjoy the freedom of no work; bad because it meant she had a week were she could just mope and get upset that Troy was away again, at least if she was at school her work would kind of occupy her mind.

At the minute she was having a relaxing bubble bath. It was a Saturday and Troy had taken his mom out for brunch, to spend some quality time with her before he leaves. Jack was at the boxing gym with Kyle and Chad, offering them a free session before they go back to college. That left Gabriella with the whole house and the first thing she wanted to do was have a nice, long soak in the bath.

It was nearly 12:00pm and she had been in the tub for about twenty minutes. She had her music playing from her I-Pod docking station and her eyes were closed as she rested. She was so stressed with thinking about Troy leaving again that as soon as she was in the warm, bubble filled water she felt the tension ooze from her achy muscles.

She could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness, the bubbles and aroma's were amazingly soothing and it was taking all her energy to not fall asleep in the warm water.

* * *

Troy laughed at his mom as he got out of the car. He had just taken her out for brunch at the insistence from Gabriella. He had actually enjoyed the time with her. He had always been a momma's boy or so his family says and if he was being totally honest he did miss having quality time with Lucille.

"What have you got planned for the rest if the afternoon then?" Lucille asked her son.

"I don't know... I'll have to check with Gabs" he said and his mom smiled.

"I think its sweet you always check with her" Troy laughed.

"I don't check with her mom... I just make sure there isn't anything she wants to do before I make plans" he explained.

"It's the same thing" she nudged her son as he unlocked the front door.

It was now around one o'clock and he was shocked that the house was the exact same as when they left. Gabriella never stayed in bed this late so it kind of worried him that she hadn't been downstairs yet. He told his mom he was just going to find Gabriella and she nodded as he ran upstairs. He entered the bedroom and frowned. The bed wasn't made but Gabriella was nowhere to be seen. He then heard her music in the bathroom and smiled.

He walked in and saw her sliding down in the bath. He rushed over; the smile gone off his face and lifted her up, startling her and jolting her awake.

"Gabriella!" He panicked.

"Wh-what?" She asked in fright.

"For god sake be careful" he hugged her, not caring that his shirt was now wet through.

"I am just taking a bath Troy" she laughed.

"You fell asleep... If I hadn't have come in when I did you could've drowned you idiot" he scolded her.

"Sorry... I was just really relaxed... I guess I better get out" he nodded and got her a towel. She smiled as she took it from him and wrapped it around her body.

"Sorry for calling you an idiot" he apologized. "I just freaked out" she nodded.

"It's cool... Just **never **call me an idiot again" she warned and he chuckled with a nod.

The two then walked into the bedroom. Gabriella went to the closet to get dressed and Troy started making the bed. Once the bed was made Troy sat on the edge, waiting for Gabriella to get dressed. She smiled when she saw him watching her and he smiled back. She was in just her underwear and bra when he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know I would be totally fine if you just wore this today" he murmured as he placed kisses on her neck.

"Ok... I'll wear this when Chad is here and we'll see his reaction yeah?" She teased and Troy looked at her.

"Hmmm... Put it that way and I want you to put more clothes on... I am the only one who gets to see this much skin beautiful" she giggled and kissed him sweetly once.

"I thought you'd change your mind" she smiled.

"Of course... This sexy body is all mine" he grinned as he slapped her butt and she squealed.

"Hands off Mr. Bolton" she warned.

"Why Miss Montez?" He asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Show you later baby" she winked and started to put her jeans on.

"You're such a tease" he huffed.

"You love it babe... Keeps you on your toes... How was brunch with mom?" She asked as she put her tank top over her head.

"It was good... I never realized how much I missed her" Gabriella smiled.

"Awww babe... She misses you too... We have a lot in common when it comes to that topic" she kissed him softly.

"You and mom have a lot in common in general" he laughed.

"How do we?" Gabriella asked as she walked over to the dressing table to do her hair.

"Easily... You both love shopping... You both love me" Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him in the mirror. "What you do!" He laughed.

"Continue" she smiled.

"You both love dad... In different ways I hope... But still" Gabriella giggled at that one.

"Ok... I get it... We're pretty much the same" she smiled.

"See... I am always right" he smirked.

"Watch it..." She warned. "You want some tonight you stop being so big headed" she giggled.

"So I am finally getting some?" He teased.

"What do you mean **finally**?" She asked as she turned to him.

"Babe... You know I love you and it isn't all about sex with us... But we haven't done anything other than kiss and cuddle for three weeks" she went wide eyed.

"Has it really been that long?" She gasped.

"Yeah... And if we're not careful Mother Nature might rear its lovely head again before I leave and we will miss our chance" Gabriella laughed.

"I'm sure you'd survive" she giggled. "But I see where you're coming from... Don't worry babes it won't happen until after you leave" she reassured him.

"You mean the Mother Nature thing right? Not sex" he checked.

"Of course... I want to get as much as I can of you before you leave... Need something to keep me going" she winked and walked into the bathroom.

Troy sat on the bed and got out his cell as he heard her cleaning he bathroom. After a few minutes Gabriella walked into the bedroom and saw Troy texting. She went to go past him but he grabbed her and pulled her on the bed. She giggled and lay there as he finished on his phone. When he was done he placed it on the night stand and turned to face her, hovering above her.

"Hey sexy" he whispered before kissing her softly.

"Hmmm... Hey you" she murmured.

"How about we get caught up now?" He suggested.

"Urm... No" she laughed.

"What? Why?" He whined a little.

"Because my dear boyfriend... Your mother is downstairs and I doubt she wants to hear her son and his girlfriend having sex in the middle of the afternoon" she smiled.

"We'll be quiet..." he tried.

"Babe it ain't happening... I'll make it worth your while later I swear... Plus right now if I don't get something to eat I am going to pass out" she announced.

"Ok... Fine... We can't let you starve" he sighed jokingly and she giggled. "But you owe me later" he said before kissing her once then getting up. Gabriella nodded and let him pull her up off the bed before the two went downstairs to get her some lunch.

* * *

After having some lunch Gabriella suggested she and Troy go for a walk. He smiled and nodded, wanting to spend as much time with his girlfriend as he could before he left next week.

The two walked to the park; talking and laughing, enjoying being with the one they love more than life itself. When they reached the park Gabriella interlaced her hand with Troy's and he smiled down at her. She smiled back and they kissed softly once.

"You looking forward to being a senior?" Troy asked as they strolled.

"Eh... I guess..." she shrugged.

"It'll be a breeze for you babe" he reassured her.

"I hope so" she smiled.

"I know so... You're my beautiful, caring and intelligent girl and I know you can do anything" they had stopped walking at this point and Gabriella's face was now in Troy's hands.

"Troy..." she smiled through tears. "You are so amazing" she told him.

"So are you" he smiled.

Gabriella stood up on her tip toes and placed her lips on his. Troy pulled her closer and kissed her deeply and passionately. Gabriella's hands found their way to his hair and she ran them through it. Troy pulled away from her slightly and she smiled.

"That was good" she giggled.

"It always is" he chuckled.

"Agreed" she nodded.

"Come on... let's start walking again" Gabriella nodded and wrapped one arm around his waist. Troy's went around her shoulders and he pulled her closer. Gabriella sighed as she rested her head on his arm and felt him place a soft kiss to her head.

* * *

The two walked around for an hour or so just enjoying being together. Gabriella pulled Troy over to a bench for them to sit down and he smiled as he followed her. Troy sat down and pulled her on his lap. She turned slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely. Their eyes connected and both smiled softly at the other.

"I love you" he murmured.

"I love you" she repeated before kissing him softly. "What time is it?" She asked as they pulled apart.

"Urm..." He looked at his watch. "Nearly half past three" he informed her.

"Woah... I didn't think it was so late" she giggled.

"Me and Mom didn't get back until one" he stated.

"I thought it was earlier than that" she said.

"Nope... You were too busy nearly drowning to notice" he said and she pouted.

"I wasn't doing it on purpose" she mumbled.

"I was kidding babe" he laughed. "You need to chill more" she gasped and slapped his shoulder. "Hey!" He frowned.

"Suck it up baby" she stuck her tongue out at him. She then saw an expression appear on his face and she got off his lap. She slowly walked backwards away from him as he got up and stepped towards her. "Troy..." she said slowly.

"Yes?" He smiled.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked.

"Hmmm... I think you know" he smirked.

"No... Please... I'm sorry" she pleaded before squealing and running off. Troy chased her and it didn't take long for him to catch her in his arms. He tickled her and she squirmed and giggled. Soon enough the two were on the ground; Troy still tickling her and her gasping. "Tr-Troy..." she said through giggles.

"Give in?" He asked.

"Y-Yes!" He stopped tickling her and she collapsed limply to the ground. "You're so mean" she breathed out.

"You love me" he smiled at her as he stood up.

"Hmmm..." she mumbled and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Excuse me?" She giggled and held her arms up for him to help her. Troy pulled her up and they ended up gazing in each other's eyes. "Wanna repeat that?" He said.

"I said 'Hmmm' meaning of course I do" she smiled.

"Hmmm... Of course you did" Gabriella giggled and Troy smiled at the sound.

"I love you... You know that" she wrapped her arms around his neck/

"I know" he smiled before kissing her. Gabriella kissed back and pulled herself closer to his body. Troy's hands slid down her waist and he gripped her hips in his hands. Gabriella smiled into the kiss and Troy felt this. He pulled their lips apart and Gabriella moaned. "Eager much?" He grinned.

"It's not my fault you get me all flustered" she smiled.

"Awww" he teased.

"You're so mean" she pouted.

"Only because I love you" he laughed.

"That totally doesn't make sense" she shook her head as she started walking back the way they came.

"Hey thanks for leaving me" he said catching up to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry baby" she smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"That's more like it" he smirked and she giggled.

"Idiot!" She laughed.

"Hey! I got shouted at for calling you that" he huffed.

"I never shouted at you... I just warned you not to do it again" she laughed.

"Whatever" he grinned.

The two continued to walk and laugh and joke with each other. Gabriella looked around at the view and her smiled dropped. Troy noticed she'd gone quiet after a few minutes and looked to see her expression. He frowned and followed her gaze to the basketball court. His jaw clenched at who was there and his grip on her tightened. Gabriella noticed this and looked up to see he had spotted what she had.

"Babe let's go this way" she said.

"No... We're going this way" she sighed and let him pull her in the current direction. She just prayed the people on question didn't spot them.

"Troy... Babe... Calm down" she stroked his arm.

"I am calm... That little shit just better keep his distance" he said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Let's just go home" she sighed.

"Why should we?" He asked stubbornly.

"Because I don't want you and that loser getting in a fight" she said.

"I won't fight him" he sighed.

"Please can we just go?" She pleaded.

"Ok... Whatever you want" he sighed again.

"Thanks... Why don't you, me, Jack and Lucie go out for dinner?" She suggested, trying to change the subject.

"Sure... We can ask them" he shrugged.

Gabriella sighed and shook her head. Seeing him like this made her want to go and hit Justin. God he was such a vile person; even looking at him made her feel sick, what had she ever seen in him in the first place?

"Oh god" she groaned.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Nothing... Just keep walking" Troy then glanced to the left and saw Justin and his friends leaving the court. They just reached the park exit when Justin called their names. Troy turned and glared at the teenager.

"What?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Babe come on..." Gabriella said.

"No... I wanna know what he wants" Troy said.

"Just to say hi" Justin seemed confused, Gabriella hadn't told him that Troy knows.

"Hi?" Troy laughed and shook his head.

"Justin get lost" Gabriella warned.

"What's with you Gabriella?" Troy clenched his jaw and Gabriella stood in front of him.

"Babe... Let's just go" she pushed his chest and he turned to leave. "He knows you jerk" she spat out.

"Knows what?" Justin asked.

"About you making a pass at my fucking girlfriend!" Troy yelled.

"Troy... It isn't what it looks like... I thought you were breaking up..." he made excuses.

"You liar" Gabriella laughed. "Come on Troy" she took his hand and turned to go.

"It's not my fault your girl is a slut" Justin said with a smirk and Gabriella closed her eyes as Troy turned and punched him in the face. Justin fell to the floor and his friends all stood there in shock.

"You **ever**, and I mean **ever**, go near her again and I swear to God I won't be responsible for my actions you worthless piece of shit" Troy said in a low voice.

"Troy, leave him he's not worth it" Gabriella took his hand and pulled him away.

"You're right... Felt good to do that though" he said before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and walking off.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella got home about twenty minutes later and saw his parents were out. Gabriella went to get a first aid box for Troy's knuckle and Troy flopped on the sofa. She entered the family room after a few minute and sat next to him. She took his hand in hers and ran her finger lightly over the hint of blood.

"Babe it is fine... I've been through worse... Boxer remember?" She rolled her eyes.

"I don't care... It may get infected if you don't clean it" she said.

"Babe there is hardly a graze there" he laughed.

"Just zip it and let me look" he sighed in defeat and gave her his hand. Gabriella lightly ran a cotton wool pad with some ointment on the tiny cut. Troy let her play nurse for a while then shook her off.

"It's ok... Thanks" he smiled.

"Ok..." she got up and went to put the first aid kit back. She re-entered the room and stood looking at Troy for a minute.

"What?" He sighed.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"What? Hit him?" She nodded. "Because he insulted you!" He exclaimed.

"I don't care what he thinks!" She said in exasperation.

"Well I don't have anyone say that about you" he said before pulling her in his lap. "Now don't be whiney with me babe... Can I have a kiss?" She shook her head. "Why?" He asked.

"Because you were so stupid... He had five friends with him Troy... What would have happened if they had got involved? You couldn't have fought them all off no matter how good at boxing you are" she sighed.

"Well that didn't happen" he sighed.

"It **could **have" she repeated. "And any risk to you is too much for me" she said softly stroking his cheek.

"Ok... It was stupid... I know... I'm sorry... It's out of my system now so it won't happen again" he told her.

"Promise?" He nodded.

"I promise" he smiled.

"Good... Now you can have a kiss" she smiled and placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

"A cheek kiss? That's it?" He asked.

"You mean you wanted more?" She asked in fake shock.

"Of course... I always want more from you" he smiled.

"I am always willing to give more to you" she murmured against his lips before kissing him urgently. Troy kissed her back with the same amount of urgency and repositioned them so that he was hovering above her on the sofa. "Hmmm... Babe... St-stop" Gabriella pulled away.

"What?" Troy asked.

"We can't do this here... What if Jack and Lucie came home?" She asked.

"They won't..." he went to kiss her but she stopped him.

"They might..." she smiled.

"Fine" he groaned.

"I'll make it worth it tonight... Promise" she smiled as he got off her.

"It's always worth it" Troy told her.

"I know..." she smiled as she sat up.

* * *

An hour or so later Jack and Lucille wandered into the family room and smiled at the two teens that were cuddled up on the sofa. Gabriella got up from leaning on Troy to make room for one of them to sit.

"Did you two have a nice afternoon?" Lucille asked as she sat by Gabriella.

"Yeah... Just walked around the park and stuff" Troy shrugged.

"Sounds nice... Got any plans for dinner?" She asked them.

"I actually thought maybe we could all go out for dinner?" Gabriella suggested. "You know spend some time together before this one goes back" she nudged Troy as she mentioned him and he laughed.

"Sounds like a good idea sweetie" Lucille smiled.

"Ok... Well how about we get ready and go at about 7ish?" Gabriella said.

"Sounds good..." Jack nodded.

Gabriella smiled and rested her head back on Troy's shoulder. She glanced down at the watch she bought him and saw it was half past 5 nearly. She sighed and reluctantly stood up. Troy frowned at her and she giggled.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I need to start getting ready if we're leaving at 7" she answered.

"Good point" he teased and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"What was that?" He smiled.

"I was kidding babe... I will be up in a minute to get ready too" she nodded and left the room

"What happened to your hand?" Lucille gasped, taking it in hers after she noticed the small cut.

"Nothing mom... It's fine" he sighed.

"No it isn't... You've been fighting haven't you?" She asked.

"Mom... If I'd been fighting do you not think I'd have bruises on my face or something?" He stated.

"Well then what happened?" She continued.

"Nothing... God just leave it!" He exclaimed before getting up and walking out of the room.

"You need to talk to him" Lucille told her husband.

"Babe he won't tell me anything" Jack sighed.

"Well you need to try..." she said before going to get ready.

* * *

Jack sighed as he stood outside his son's bedroom door. He knocked on it and waited for a reply. He heard Gabriella say 'come in'. He entered and saw her in her robe. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Where's Troy?" He asked.

"Shower... He seemed a bit agitated when he came upstairs... Is everything ok?" She wondered.

"Lucille saw his hand... Did something happen today?" He asked quietly. Gabriella sighed and looked at the bathroom door. She motioned for him to go outside and she followed after him.

"Troy kind of had a run in with Justin..." she trailed off.

"That boy who tried it on with you?" He checked and Gabriella nodded. "What happened?"

"Justin was just acting cocky and saying crap and as we were about to walk away he said something about me and Troy flipped and punched him... It was only one punch and them some words... He is ok though... He just had some anger to release" she explained.

"Ok... If that is all it was..." Jack trailed off.

"It was... I'd tell you otherwise" he nodded.

"I know... Ok I'll let you get ready..." he smiled.

"Alright... Tell Lucille she can calm down" she grinned.

"I will" he chuckled and walked away.

As Gabriella entered the bedroom Troy emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel. She smiled as she closed the door then walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leant up for a kiss. Troy slid his hands down her sides to rest on her hips as they kissed.

"Where did you go dressed like that?" He looked her up and down.

"Your dad wanted a word" she smiled.

"Let me guess... Mom sent him to find out about this?" He held up his hand.

"Yeah... Don't worry I told them it was nothing..." He smiled and kissed her again.

"Ok... You need to get dressed" he stated.

"So do you" she laughed.

"Eh it'll take me ten minutes tops" he smiled.

"That's because you're hot no matter what... It takes time for me to look beautiful" she smiled.

"Babe... You are always beautiful... You could wear sweats and a hoody and I would still love you all the same" he told her.

"You would... Others not so much" she giggled and went to get her clothes from the closet.

Troy got some fresh boxers from his drawer and slipped them on. Gabriella placed her clothes on the bed and removed her robe having already put underwear on straight after she had a shower. Troy grinned at the view and she rolled her eyes when she caught him checking her out.

"Do you mind?" She laughed.

"Not at all baby... You can stand like that all day for me" he smirked.

"Perv" she threw a pillow at him from the bed.

Troy just laughed and put it on the bed. He then went to the closet and got out his favorite jeans and a button up shirt. He got out a white T-Shirt to put on under the shirt. He slipped on his jeans and left them hanging low so you could see the waistband of his boxers. His shirt was red and white checked and over the top of the white T-Shirt Gabriella thought he looked hot to trot.

Gabriella slipped on her skinny jeans and then picked up her top. It was a plain, pale pink flowy top that had thick straps on the shoulders. It had ruffles in it making it look like two layers. She put on her black high heels and then grabbed a long, gold chain. She also got some of her beads and bangles to wear on her wrist. She then started on her hair and decided to put it up. She made it into a loose bun and had bags framing her face. She decided to keep make-up light and just put on some tinted moisturizer and some clear lip gloss.

"You look great babe" Troy commented as she was putting her cell phone in her bag.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Ready?" She nodded and stood up straight. Troy took her hand in his and led her out of the room. When they got downstairs Jack and Lucille were ready to go and they smiled at the two.

"You look nice sweetie" Lucille told Gabriella.

"Thanks Lucie" she smiled.

"What about me ma?" Troy joked.

"Eh you'll do" she teased and they all laughed.

* * *

The four decided to go for an Italian as they got in Jack's car. Troy and Gabriella sat in the back as his parents sat in the front, Jack obviously driving. Troy took Gabriella's hand across the seat and she smiled at him.

They all talked and laughed as they drove to the restaurant. Troy and Gabriella's hand stayed linked the whole way there and they only parted when they had to exit the car. Troy quickly went to the other side of the car to put his arm around his girlfriend who smiled up at him.

They walked into the restaurant behind his parents and talked quietly to each other. They stayed back a little as Jack asked for a table. Luckily the restaurant wasn't too busy so they were shown to a table right away. This Italian had been here for years and neither of the four was a stranger to it. They all looked at menus once the waiter had taken their drinks order and discussed what they fancied.

The waiter returned a few minutes later with two wines for the girls and two beers for the boys. They requested a few more minutes to decide what they wanted to eat and the waiter simply nodded once and went to serve another table. Troy and Gabriella shared a menu and pointed things out to each other and neither noticed Jack and Lucille watching them with huge smiles on their faces.

"What are you having Ja..." Gabriella trailed off when she looked up. "Urm..." she nudged Troy and he looked at her then at his parents.

"Guys... Why are you smiling like that?" He asked slowly.

"Like what?" Lucille snapped out of it.

"It was all freaky" he said.

"Sorry... You two just looked adorable" she gushed and Gabriella blushed, hiding her face in Troy's shoulder.

"Ma..." he groaned.

"Sorry... I'll stop" she laughed.

"Good... Now what are you guys having?" He changed the subject.

"I am having the tomato and basil pasta" Lucille smiled.

"Sounds good" Gabriella smiled. "What about you Jack?" She asked.

"I think I am just going to have pizza" he shrugged and they all laughed at how predictable he was.

"Woah... Way to be different pops" Troy joked.

"Watch it or you'll pay" Jack warned and they both laughed. "What are you having Gabi?" He asked his son's girlfriend.

"Urm... The Tuna pasta sounds nice" she smiled.

"Ok... What about you son?" Jack asked.

"I am going to have spaghetti bolognaise and garlic bread" he stated.

The waiter returned after a few more minutes and they all repeated what they wanted. After scribbling it down on his pad and taking their menu's from them the waiter left. Troy then out his arm around Gabriella's shoulders and she smiled at him. Troy placed a soft kiss to her lips and smiled at her.

"Love you" he whispered.

"Love you" she whispered back.

* * *

The four chatted and enjoyed each other's company. They hadn't done this before; just the four of them and it was something all realized was actually very fun. They teased each other; laughed at each other; spoke about a range of different things and just had a good time.

Half way through the meal Gabriella's cell phone vibrated indicating she had a text. She got out her blackberry and saw it was from Kyle.

"Who is it babe?" Troy asked.

"Kyle" she smiled.

"What does he want?" He asked.

"Wants us to meet up tomorrow before he heads back to college" she showed him the text.

"Hmmm... You should do... You've hardly seen him" he stated.

"You're coming too" she told him.

"This invitation is for you Ella... I think your brother wants to see his baby sister on his own" Troy smiled.

"I am **not** a baby" she pouted and his parents grinned.

"Believe me... I know" he whispered in her ear so his parents wouldn't hear. Gabriella blushed and checked his parents hadn't heard. They both smiled and started up their own conversation again.

"I want you to come" Gabriella said.

"How about you and Kyle go out then and I'll meet up with you later on and we can do something?" He suggested.

"Ok... Sounds like a plan... I'll quickly text him back" she smiled and started replying to her brother.

Once she replied she placed her blackberry back in her bag and continued eating her pasta. The conversation soon turned into something that Gabriella wanted to avoid; Troy's departure.

"Second year will be a lot tougher" Jack stated.

"I know dad... But I am capable you know" he sighed.

"I know... I was just saying" his dad stated.

"Ok... Can we not talk about this?" Troy sighed again.

"Of course" Lucille smiled.

"How about you Gabriella? Senior year this time" Jack smiled.

"I know... I can't wait to leave and be an adult and stuff legally but then in the next breath I don't want it to end because once I leave school everything will change" she said.

"You're strong though... Whatever changes you go through you'll make it" Lucille smiled.

"I hope so" she smiled.

Troy then changed the subject sensing Gabriella really didn't want to talk about it. They then started to talk about how the boxing gym was going and Troy admitted he missed training as he never got the chance to do that anymore with college being so busy and that.

Once everyone had finished their food their plates were cleared away and Jack asked for the bill. They made small talk as they waited for the bill to come and then when it did Jack refused to accept any money of the others. They then all left the restaurant and headed to the car.

* * *

When they got home it was nearly 9:00pm. Even though it was early Troy and Gabriella said they were going upstairs to chill out for a bit. His parents hugged them and said they had had a lovely dinner before the two went upstairs for the night.

As soon as they entered the room Gabriella threw herself on the bed. She sighed and closed her eyes. Troy smiled at her as he closed the bedroom door. He walked over to the bed and got on top of her; mindful of her petite frame and not putting all his weight on her.

"Hey sexy" he whispered, nipping at her neck.

"Hmmm... Hey" she smiled.

"You ok?" He pulled away from her neck and she looked in his eyes.

"Of course I am..." she smiled.

"Good" he said before connecting their lips. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her more. His hands roamed over her clothed body and she moaned into his mouth; his hands **and** mouth drove her wild.

Gabriella pushed him off her and flipped them over. She straddled his waist and he smirked at her. She bit her bottom lip seductively then started to lean down. She placed a soft kiss to his lips before sitting back up a little to look in his eyes. She then slowly started to unbutton his shirt and he leaned up to help her remove it. She took this as an opportunity to kiss him deeply before pulling his T-Shirt over his head.

She then pushed him back down on the bed and smiled flirtatiously at him. She lifted her top over her head and saw him grin at the sight of her body. His hands went to her bare sides and he held her on him. She then put her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra. She slowly and teasingly moved the straps down her shoulders and threw it over her shoulder.

"You are so sexy" he murmured.

"Hmmm... So are you" she smiled as she looked at his bare chest.

"Come here" he pulled her down and kissed her softly. His hands then started to caress her breasts and she moaned into his mouth again. Troy smirked against her lips and she pulled away.

"Something funny baby?" She smiled.

"No... I just love your moans" she blushed and hid her face in his chest. "Awww don't be embarrassed babe" he chuckled.

"Well then stop being so... I don't even know" they both laughed.

"Now come here sexy and kiss me" she giggled and then kissed him softly at first. She ran her hands up and down his toned chest and as the kisses got deeper and more passionate her strokes started to get harder. She scraped her nails down his chest and he groaned.

Gabriella put her hands at his button on his jeans and she slowly undid them. She slid them down and when they reached his ankles he kicked them off along with his socks and shoes. They pulled apart and gazed in each other's eyes.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he smiled. His hands then went to her jeans and he removed them from her long, tanned legs. She kicked them off as he did and that left both in their underwear. Soon enough those articles of clothing were on the floor with the rest and the two were naked on the bed kissing and caressing.

Troy had flipped them back over at some point and he was hovering above her. He pulled his lips from hers and gazed into her chocolate brown orbs. He stroked her cheek softly and she smiled and gripped his wrist.

"I want you so much" he murmured.

"Then take me... I'm yours" she whispered.

Troy smiled and kissed her as he positioned himself at her entrance. He pulled away from the kiss and she smiled.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He checked.

"I am always ready for you" she answered.

Troy nodded and looked in her eyes as he entered her. She moaned and her eyes closed immediately. He leant down and kissed her passionately as he thrust into her. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist which made the penetration deeper. Troy pulled his lips from hers and buried his face in her neck. He groaned into it and she bit his shoulder lightly.

"Oh god baby" he groaned.

"I know" she moaned. "I'm almost there" she stated breathless.

"Oh me too babe... Come with me" she nodded and he thrust into her faster.

A few more minutes passed and Gabriella could feel her orgasm coming. She purposely clenched her walls to massage his member and it seemed to work because a few moments later his seed released. Gabriella's walls tightened around him and she hit her own peak.

Her body shook with spasms with the power of the orgasm and she had to bit her lip from moaning too loudly. Troy collapsed on top of her quivering body and let out a huge breath.

* * *

After a few minutes Troy withdrew and rolled off her. He collapsed by her side and both just lay there catching their breath. Soon enough he had composed himself and he summoned up the energy to pull the comforter at the bottom of the bed up and over their naked bodies.

Gabriella was still catching her breath a little and she turned her head to smile at him. He smiled back and draped his arm over her bare waist. She placed her hand on his forearm and shuffled so her back was resting against his stomach and chest.

"That was amazing" she announced.

"I know... Definitely worth the wait" he chuckled.

"Totally" she giggled.

The two lay in each other's arms for a while after that in silence. Both were consumed in their own thoughts and welcomed the comfort and silence that came with it. Eventually Troy spoke softly.

"Babe... Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure..." She turned slightly so she could see his face.

"At dinner... When you said everything will change once you leave school... What did you mean?" He wondered.

"I just meant like going to separate colleges to my friends and stuff... It'll be hard... Plus I am kinda worried about us..."she trailed off.

"What do you mean by that?" He frowned. Gabriella turned fully so they were face to face and she put her arm over his hip.

"Well I don't know which college I am going to yet... And you'll still be at college when I go because your course is a four year course... And if I don't end up going to one in Albuquerque or the same as you in LA we will see each other even less than we do now and I don't know how I would handle that..."she explained with a sigh.

"Baby... We will work at it... We'll work something out when the time comes... But I don't want you stressing over that now ok? We will think about it when we know which college you decide to go to" she nodded.

"No matter what happens we will get through it won't we Troy?" She asked looking for reassurance.

"Of course we will baby... We can make it through anything... As long as we remember our love for each other then we will make it" he told her.

"Promise?" She whispered.

"I promise" he murmured into her hair.

"I love you" she declared as she looked in his eyes.

"I love you too baby girl" he smiled.

"I am wiped out" she laughed.

"Let's get some rest then" he told her.

"But it's early..." she said.

"It's ok... We're only resting... I want to repeat our previous activities a few more times" he smirked.

"Ah... I like the way you think Mr. Bolton" she giggled.

"I thought you would" she slapped his shoulder.

"Doofus" she muttered.

"You know you love me" he smiled.

"I never denied that" she smiled. "But seriously... If you want a repeat of my earlier performance... I need a power nap" they both laughed.

"Ok babe... I could do with one too..." he admitted.

"Love you" she whispered sleepily.

"Love you too" he repeated.

The two then fell asleep; happy to be in each other's arms. The night would be a very pleasurable one for the two and even though they knew it would mean being tired tomorrow they weren't bothered because making love was the best way to show how much they love, care and adore each other.

**So how was it? I am sorry I skipped summer but if I were to do a day to day thing this story would be going on for year's lol... I hope it was ok and didn't disappoint anyone...**

**:O Troy hit Justin? Did he deserve it? Yes? No? Let me know your thoughts:)**

**Reviews would be hugely appreciated:)**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from HSM!**

**Chapter 31 - Goodbyes **

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open as she woke up. She stretched and yawned before realizing she was alone in bed. She leant up on her elbows and looked around the room. She was about to get out of bed when the door opened and Troy walked in with a tray full of food. She smiled at him as he closed the door and went over to her.

"What's all this?" She smiled as he got in bed with her; placing the tray in between them.

"Breakfast... Gives us more time in bed because we can't complain we are hungry" he smirked.

"I like the way you think baby" she murmured before kissing him.

"I thought you would" he smiled.

"Hmmm... Now what's for breakfast...? I am starving!" She exclaimed.

"Ok we have croissants, pancakes, strawberries, freshly squeezed orange juice and coffee" he rolled of a list of foods.

"Woah... I won't be able to eat all that!" She laughed.

"I'll help you" she giggled and kissed him again.

The two then ate breakfast in bed as they shared kisses between bites and just enjoyed their last day together. Troy was going to the airport at 7:00pm tonight to fly back to LA. Gabriella was not looking forward to this evening but she kept on a brave face as she didn't want Troy to be feeling guilty about leaving her.

A while later Gabriella leaned back against the headboard on the bed as Troy placed the empty tray on the floor. He then wrapped an arm over her waist and smiled at her.

"I think I know why you made all that food..." she stated.

"Why?" He smiled.

"You want to make me all fat and horrible so that no guy will want to touch me or go near me while you're away" he laughed at her explanation.

"Oh damn... You caught me" he smirked and she giggled.

"I knew it!" She pointed at him.

"Babe... You won't ever be fat and horrible" he then said seriously.

"What about when I get pregnant?" She tested him.

"I will find you even more gorgeous when you're pregnant because you will have my child inside you" he said softly as he placed his hand on her flat stomach. Gabriella's eyes filled with tears and she smiled.

"That is the sweetest thing you have ever said" she told him.

"It is true" he said sincerely.

"I love you" she whispered as he rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you too" he murmured before kissing her deeply.

"I am going to miss you so much" she admitted.

"I know baby... Me too... But I'll be home again as soon as I can... I promise" he told her.

"You better be" she smiled and he smiled back.

"I couldn't stay away from you for long... I love you too much" he stated.

"I feel the same way" she said.

"Good... Now... How about we burn off some of those calories?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"How do you suppose we do that Mr. Bolton?" She asked.

"Hmmm... I can think of a few ideas" he smirked before kissing her passionately.

* * *

At around 11:00am Troy got out of bed and went to have a shower. Gabriella stretched out in the bed and smiled. They had made love twice after breakfast and snuggled for the rest of the time. She was enjoying being in his arms as it was the last time she could for a while.

She heard the water start to run in the bathroom and smiled. She got out of bed and wandered into the bathroom quietly. She opened the shower door and saw her naked boyfriend looking even sexier with water running over his body. She slipped in the shower; closing the door behind her and then wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Hey sexy" she murmured; kissing between his shoulder blades.

"Hey gorgeous" he smiled turning so they were face to face. Gabriella leant up and placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Need a hand?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I think I got this one covered babe" she giggled.

"Spoil sport" she stuck her tongue out.

"I never said you had to leave" he grinned.

"I wasn't planning on doing" she winked and he laughed at her.

"But babe I need a break... So we can shower together but no sex ok?" She sighed dramatically and he laughed again.

"I guess I could get enough self-control not to jump you" she sighed and then they both laughed.

They then showered together, washing each other and stealing cheeky kisses and caresses. Troy massaged her scalp as he washed her long, dark locks and she leant back into his touch. He placed soft kisses on her neck and shoulders as he washed her hair and she sighed blissfully.

"Hmmm..." she moaned.

"You relaxed now baby?" Troy asked.

"Hmmm... Definitely... You and your magic hands" she giggled. Troy laughed and rinsed her hair of the suds. A few minutes later they emerged from the shower and each got a towel. Gabriella wrapped hers around her body and then started to clean her teeth. Troy wrapped his around his waist tightly and cleaned his teeth too.

Once both were done they went into the bedroom to get changed. Troy had packed his bags the previous day and just left out something for today. As Troy put on his simple combo of jeans and a T-Shirt; Gabriella got out her purple sweats with a matching hoody and just put a plane white vest top on underneath.

After getting dressed Gabriella dried her hair and then put it in tight pig tail plaits. She decided to wear no make-up as that was Troy's favorite look on her and then put on one of Troy's wooly hats. He smiled and kissed her softly.

"You look beautiful babe" he murmured.

"I don't but thanks anyway" she smiled.

"Whatever" he grinned and picked up the tray from breakfast.

They both walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Troy started to wash up the pots and cutlery from breakfast so Gabriella grabbed a tea towel and started to dry and put them away.

After a few minutes the kitchen was clean and Troy led Gabriella into the family room. She flopped on the sofa and he sat by her after turning on the television. She then linked her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You ok babe?" He asked as he softly stroked her hair.

"Yeah... I guess" she shrugged.

"What do you mean you guess?" He frowned.

"I am just thinking about tonight" she sighed.

"What about it?" She looked up.

"You're leaving and it will be so strange without you being here with me" she explained. "I am so used to having you around again... I guess it'll just take time huh?" He nodded.

"And we can text and call each other every day; Facebook; Instant messenger and loads of other ways to communicate... It will be like we're together anyway... Don't worry honey... If I thought we couldn't do this I wouldn't be going back" he admitted.

"Really?" She asked in shock.

"What?" He said.

"You would really consider not going back to college if you thought it could break us apart?" She asked.

"Of course... You are my life babe... If I didn't have you my life would be pointless" he said passionately.

"Awww Troy" she hugged him tightly. "You're the best boyfriend in the whole world" she gushed.

"You're the best girlfriend a guy could wish for" she looked up and saw the honesty in his eyes.

"I love you babe" she smiled.

"Love you too" he smiled back and then kissed her softly.

* * *

A few hours later Jack and Lucille were home and spending a few hours with their son before he left again. Gabriella offered to leave for a while so they could have quality family time but Jack shook his head and told her not to be silly; told her she was part of the family now too so it wouldn't be the same if she wasn't there.

"You really need to come to LA babe... You'd love it..." Troy told his girlfriend.

"I know... I was really excited to come over before but then all that stuff with Mom happened..." she trailed off.

"I know baby... You'll just have to come over next time you're off school" he said and she nodded.

"Definitely" she murmured before kissing him.

"You two should come see me too... Set your mind at ease Ma that I am not living in a pig sty" he teased his mother.

"I never said I thought that" she exclaimed.

"I can tell you're thinking it though" he smiled.

"Well we would gladly take you up on the offer son" Jack smiled.

"Good" he smiled at his father.

"But we'll let Gabs visit you alone first... Give you guys some alone time" he added.

"Jack... Troy is your son... I don't mind you coming with me" Gabriella stated.

"He is your boyfriend" he smiled.

"And we want you two to still get your time" Lucille added after her husband.

"Well ok then" Gabriella smiled.

"I'm going to miss you all" Troy said sadly after a few minutes.

"We're going to miss you too..." Gabriella started.

"I've got used to having my sparring partner back..." Jack stated.

"I'm used to washing your clothes again..." Lucille laughed.

"I'm used to having you by my side every night before I go to sleep..." Gabriella added.

"I'll miss all those things too" he sighed hugging Gabriella close to him and kissing the top of her head.

"It'll be ok" she reassured him.

"As long as you promise you won't fall in love with someone else whilst I am gone I know it will be" Gabriella looked up at him, expecting to see him smiling but she found he was being deadly serious.

"Of course I won't!" She exclaimed. "Why would you think that?" She asked. Lucille and Jack tactfully left the room, sensing they needed a moment or two.

"I have just been thinking lately... You are so gorgeous... You are so caring and sweet and any guy would be lucky to have you... You don't deserve to be unhappy and down because I am not here... I want you to be happy but I don't think I could live without you" Gabriella silenced him.

"Baby... I love you ok? I couldn't love anybody more than I love you... I am not going to meet another guy who makes me feel the way you do... You give me hope... You give me strength... You have helped me through so much... And I couldn't imagine being with anyone other than you" she said passionately, caressing his cheek with her thumb as she sat in his lap. "Please don't think I am going to meet anyone else... I can only see you in my future... I know as long as I have that the rest of my life will be perfect..." she murmured before kissing him deeply. Troy wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and kissed her back.

"I love you" he breathed out when they pulled back for air.

"I love you" she repeated with a smile before kissing him again.

* * *

Jack and Lucille announced they were going to take Troy out for dinner before he leaves. Gabriella tried to insist they spend time alone with him but Lucille was having none of it and ordered Gabriella to move her butt out the door. She wouldn't even give her the chance to change from her sweats.

"Lucie.... Why couldn't I change? I can't go out to dinner dressed like this" she pouted in the back seat.

"You look lovely sweetheart" she smiled.

"I do not... You're worse than your sweet talking son" she huffed and Troy raised his eyebrow at her. "You know what I mean" she mumbled and he laughed as did his parents.

They drove to a little Mexican restaurant that was one of their favorite places to eat. It held memories for Gabriella as it was a place she used to come with her parents, Kyle, Troy and his parents once a week before her dad died.

"I haven't been here for ages" she commented as they entered.

"Me either" Troy agreed.

"You'll enjoy it all the more then" Lucille smiled.

Jack asked for a table for four and they were shown to a booth in the corner almost right away. Troy and Gabriella sat next to each other while his parents sat across from them. They all ordered some drinks first; two cola's for Troy and Gabriella, a beer for Jack and some wine for Lucille.

"What time is it?" Troy asked.

"It's only 5:00pm... You have time don't worry" Jack smiled. Troy nodded. They had put his bags in the car and had agreed to go straight to the airport from the restaurant. Jack and Lucille would say goodbye to Troy outside the airport and they would let Gabriella go in alone with him for her goodbye. She rested her head on his shoulder and linked her arm through his.

"We need to enjoy this" she whispered.

"I know baby" he whispered in her hair before kissing her head.

"I love you" she murmured.

"I love you too" his parents smiled at the two teens who didn't want to be apart any longer.

"What are you going to have Lucie?" Gabriella then asked, sitting up again to look at his parents.

"Hmmm... I'm not sure" she said as she scanned the menu.

They all looked through the menus for a few minutes, contemplating what they wanted, and then the waiter came with their drinks. They ordered their food and after the waiter left, they all started speaking again.

"So do you know your schedule for when you're back at college?" Jack asked his son.

"No... That's why I am going back tonight... If you go back before classes start up you get chance to get used to being back in the dorms" he explained. "I'll go to student services and pick up my class schedule and stuff tomorrow" he said.

"Make sure you get your dates for holidays too" Lucille told him.

"Will do" he laughed.

"I'll be able to come over in October" Gabriella stated. "We have a ten day break around the 10th" she smiled.

"Great... You'll be able to come over for my birthday!" He beamed happily.

"Yeah... It will be good" she smiled.

"You guys will have to come and see me for that" he told his parents.

"What about you and Gabriella spending time together?" His mom questioned.

"Well... You two could stay in a hotel and Gabs can stay in the dorm with me... We'll get our alone time but I'll be able to see you too" he smiled.

"If you are sure..." Lucille trailed off.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Troy said.

"Me either" Gabriella smiled.

* * *

A while later Jack paid the bill as Troy, Gabriella and his mom walked out to the car. Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders and she rested her head on his side. When they reached the car they hugged each other close as they waited for Jack to appear to unlock the car.

"Are you sure you packed everything?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes! You have asked me that question a hundred times" he laughed.

"I am just checking... LA is a long way to go to realize you've forgotten something" she said.

"I know... But I made sure after I packed that I couldn't see anything else of mine" he told her.

"Ok... You did leave me a T-Shirt didn't you?" She grinned.

"I left you three" he chuckled before kissing her softly.

Jack came out a few moments later and clicked the button on his keys to unlock the car. They all clambered in and Jack put on the car heating as it was chilly outside. He then exited the parking lot and started to head in the direction to the airport. Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder and he held her close to him. Lucille smiled as she saw the two through the mirror.

Jack put the radio on quietly and held one of Lucille's hands in his. The drive was quiet as Troy's parents could sense the two teens just wanted some silence to take in the time they had left together. The airport wasn't far away and it only took Jack half an hour to get there. Gabriella inhaled sharply as she saw the airport signs; she wasn't ready to say goodbye to him again yet.

* * *

"Call us as soon as you land" Lucille told her son as she hugged him by the car.

"I will Ma" he sighed.

"Promise?" He smiled.

"Yes" he said with another sigh.

"Lucie leave the poor boy alone" Jack told his wife before hugging his son.

"See ya dad" Troy said as he hugged his father.

"Take care of yourself" Jack mumbled.

"I will dad" he promised.

"Now go on... Get checked in and spend some time with Gabi" he urged his son.

"Ok" Troy smiled as he kissed his mom's cheek one more time. "Love you" he told them both.

"We love you too" Lucille said with tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arm around her husband's waist and his went around her shoulders. Even though he was only going to another state and he would be back in a few months it was still sad to see her only son; her only child leave home.

"We'll be right here ok love?" Jack said to Gabriella. She nodded and smiled slightly. She then went to grab one of Troy's bags but he shook his head.

"I got these babes" she nodded and they two walked towards the entrance of the airport. Troy turned once at the automatic doors; waved at his parents who waved back then walked inside with Gabriella.

* * *

Gabriella was silent as Troy checked in his bags at the check in desk. She stood back so to not get in the way as Troy showed his proof of Identity. He then showed her his plane ticket and after she read over it he turned and walked over to Gabriella. He smiled at her and took her hand as they walked through some door's leading to the departure lounge. People saying goodbye to relatives and friends were allowed to wait in here until the plane was called to boarding. They sat in some seats away from other people and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you ok Ella? You are being extremely quiet" Troy observed with evident concern in his voice.

"I am just thinking" she looked up at him and smiled.

"Anything you want to talk about?" She shook her head.

"No... I am just thinking about what I will do when you leave... Thinking of ways to get back to normality" she explained.

"If you're sure that's all..." He trailed off.

"It is Troy... I just wanna be happy with the last half an hour or so we have together" she leant up and kissed him softly.

"Ok... Me too..." he smiled.

The two then fell silent. Gabriella's head rested in the crook of his neck and every now and then she placed soft kisses on the piece of skin. Troy had his arms around her and he was softly stroking the bottom of her back. Gabriella eventually looked up at him and caught his eye.

"Troy..." she whispered.

"I know baby" he nodded when he saw her expression. She had tears in her eyes and her smile was nowhere to be seen. "Do you want to leave now?" He asked.

"No... I want to see you get on the plane... I just wish I wasn't on my own" she admitted.

"Want me to call mom and dad?" She shook her head.

"No... I'll be fine... I just can't bear to see you walk away from me" she said as her tears slipped out of her eyes.

"Hey Shhh" he pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. "I will always come back... You just have to remember that" he felt her nod against his chest. "Now come on... Stop crying" he wiped her cheeks softly and she leant into his touch.

"I'm sorry... I know it's hard for you too" she whispered.

"You don't need to apologize to me" he told her.

"I love you" she murmured as she leant in to him.

"I love you" he repeated before connecting their lips and kissing her with all the love, passion and adoration he felt towards her. She ended up sitting his lap when they pulled apart and looked in each other's eyes.

"I will miss you... Promise to call me every day?" He nodded.

"I promise baby" he smiled.

"I'll think about you everyday" she declared.

"I'll think about you too..." he stroked her cheek softly then they were interrupted by a voice over the sound system. It announced Troy's flight was boarding and Gabriella sighed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Troy held her to him as close as possible and breathed in her scent for as long as possible.

They stayed like this for another ten minutes. Neither moving nor wanting to move. The voice announced the boarding for Troy's flight again and Gabriella breathed deeply once more before standing up. She took Troy's hand as he stood up and squeezed his hand gently.

"Take care ok?" He whispered to her.

"I will... I love you" she threw her arms around his neck and he lifted her up slightly. He held her for a few moments. He placed her back on the ground and ducked his head to place a soft, loving kiss to her sensual lips.

"I love you" he murmured.

"Call me when you land?" He nodded.

"I will... Tell mom and dad I love them" she nodded and kissed him. The voice sounded and said it was the final boarding call for his plane and he sighed. "I really have to go" she nodded.

"Ok... I'll miss you" she kissed him urgently again. "Love you babe" she smiled tearfully.

"Miss you too... Love you Ella" he kissed her cheek and then walked to his boarding gate. He handed the flight attendant his ticket and before he entered the tunnel leading to the plane he turned and blew his girlfriend a kiss. He saw her smile and blow one back with a wave.

Gabriella watched as he walked and she rushed over to the windows. She stood there for a further ten minutes and then saw the plane start to roll towards the runway. She placed her hands on the cool glass and watched, hardly blinking, until the plane was in the air and flying to LA.

"Love you Troy" she whispered before turning and heading back to his parents.

* * *

Gabriella reached the car and saw Jack leaning on the side of it. At the sight of her tear stained cheeks her boyfriend's father held his arms open and she gladly accepted his hug. She held onto him tightly for comfort for a few minutes then pulled away.

"He has got off ok... I waited until the plane had set off" she said as Jack opened her door.

"That's good" he smiled before shutting the door and going to get in the driver's seat.

"He told me to tell you he loves you both too" Lucille smiled and nodded.

"We know" Gabriella simply nodded and sat back with a sigh. She rested her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. She could feel a headache coming on; something that always happened when she cried.

The drive home was quiet. Gabriella was tired so was just trying to relax; Jack was concentrating on driving and Lucille was thinking about her son and how grown up he was. To her it seemed like it had happened overnight. He went to bed one day her little baby boy and the next morning he was this 19 year old teenager leaving home for college.

* * *

When they reached the house Gabriella was asleep and Lucille smiled. She told Jack to carry her in as it wasn't fair to wake her. He did as he was told and carefully lifted the young girl. She wrapped her arms around his neck and mumbled something that he couldn't make out. Lucille closed the car door then rushed to the house to unlock the door. Jack followed her in and took Gabriella straight up to her bedroom. He placed her on the bed; kissed her forehead softly then left her to sleep in peace.

As he went back downstairs he saw his wife making a cup of tea and said he'd have one too. She nodded and got out an extra mug for her husband. Once they were ready the two sat at the kitchen table and sipped their drinks.

"Is she still asleep?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah... She is flat out" Jack smiled.

"I feel sorry for her... It isn't fair on her him leaving all the time" she sighed.

"I know honey... I feel for her too... But she knows he's doing it for her... He is making sure he can provide for her and their future family" he explained softly to his wife.

"I know..." Lucille nodded before taking another sip of her drink.

"She'll be ok... She is a strong young woman" Jack stated.

"That she is... She has dealt with so much in her life... Carlos dying... Then all that with Maria... Then she died and Troy's always leaving... I don't know how she still smiles" Lucille said in disbelief.

"Because despite all that she knows she is lucky... She knows she has to carry on because life has so much more in store for her... She knows she is due loads of good things now because she has had her fair share of bad" he said to his wife who smiled and nodded her agreement.

"When did you get so smart?" She teased.

"I have always been this smart" he laughed. "Just takes special occasions for it to show" Lucille laughed with her husband.

"You're an idiot but I love you" she smiled.

"Love you too" he grinned. He then placed their mugs in the sink and gave a gentle kiss to her lips. The two then walked into the family room to wait for the phone call that says their son has safely landed in LA.

* * *

At around 11:30pm the house phone rang and Lucille rushed to answer it. Troy's plane should have landed by now and no matter how many times he left she still got worried that something might happen.

"Hello?" She answered the call.

**"Hey Ma"** Troy's voice sounded through the receiver. (Lucille/**Troy**)

"Oh Troy..." she sighed. "I was getting worried" she stated.

**"Ma there was no need... I just wanted to get out of the airport and in the cab before I called"** he explained.

"Ok... I know... I worry too much" she laughed and he laughed too.

**"Yeah but I know it's because you care" **she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Good... So how was the flight?" She asked as she re-joined Jack on the sofa.

**"Ok... I slept for most of it... Is Gabriella ok?" **He asked.

"Yeah... She was upset but your father managed to calm her as always" she laughed. "She fell asleep in the car so your dad just carried her upstairs and she hasn't made a movement since" she told her son.

**"Really? That's quite a long time..." **he said with concern.

"Don't worry... I have been to check on her... She was fine... Dreaming of you I think" she smiled.

**"Why do you say that?"** He asked curiously.

"She had a big smile on her face as she slept and she mumbled your name" She said.

**"Really?"** He sounded happy at that.

"Really" she nodded.

**"Do you think I should call her or let her sleep?" **He asked.

"Call her cell sweetie... She'll be worried if she wakes up in the middle of the night and hasn't heard from you" Lucille said to her son.

**"Yeah you're right... I'll call and if she doesn't answer I'll just leave a message"** he stated.

"Sounds like a good idea... Now go ring your girlfriend then get some sleep" Lucille ordered her son.

**"Ok... Tell dad I'll ring him tomorrow ok?"** He said.

"I will son... Night sweetheart... Love you" she smiled.

**"Night Ma... Love you too" **he replied before hanging up.

"Is he ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah... He said he will call you tomorrow" she smiled again.

"Ok... Now you've heard from our son can we go to bed?" He sighed.

"Yeah... Come on... Let's go" she smiled and got up with her husband.

The two walked up the stairs to go to bed. Jack entered their room first and just as Lucille had followed him in and was about to close the door she heard Gabriella's cell phone ring. She smiled knowing that tomorrow Gabriella's usual happy smile would be back on her face.

* * *

Gabriella groaned at the sound of her cell phone. She sleepily reached for it and looked at the caller ID. She woke up immediately and pressed the green button. As she put the phone to her ear she sat up and switched the nightstand lamp on.

"Troy?" She smiled. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Hey baby"** she heard him say.

"How was the flight? When did you land? Where are you?" She questioned and he chuckled.

**"Woah babes chill... The flight was good... I landed about half an hour ago... I am just in the cab on my way back to the campus now"** he answered her questions.

"Ok... Good... I am glad you're safely back on land" she giggled.

**"Yeah... How are you? Ma said you were a little upset and you fell asleep in the car" **he told her.

"Yeah... But as usual your dad made me feel better... I guess I was emotionally drained or something" she shrugged.

**"Yeah probably... Well I won't talk for long... You need your rest... We can have a proper chat tomorrow ok?" **She sighed.

"I don't wanna stop talking" she pouted.

**"Princess stop pouting... That face drives me insane you know that" **she giggled.

"Ok... How did you know?" He chuckled.

**"I know you baby" **he said simply.

"That you do babe... That you do" she smiled.

**"Which means I know as soon as your head hits the pillow you'll be asleep" **he stated.

"You're right... I am beat" she sighed.

**"Which is why I am going to hang up and let you sleep ok?" **She nodded.

"Alright..." she said.

**"I am pulling up to campus anyway so I need to go"** he announced.

"Ok... I'll call you tomorrow" she smiled.

**"Alright angel... I love you loads"** he declared.

"Love you loads too babe... Night" she said.

**"Night baby girl... Sleep well"** he wished.

"You too honey" she whispered before hanging up. She then placed her cell phone down and switched off the lamp. As Troy predicted it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. She would sleep well tonight because even though she didn't have Troy's arms around her she now had his voice in her head and she could imagine him being here.

**So Troy is gone again:( Boooo!!! Is it only me who is upset by his departure? Let me know:)**

**How did I do? Was that ok? I hope so:D**

**Please Review:)**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troyella!**

**Chapter 32 - Welcome Back Seniors**

Gabriella smiled as she entered East High. It was her first day back as a senior and she was actually happy to be here. Most people would hate coming back after the summer but she didn't mind. It gave her something to take her mind off missing Troy; she got to be with all her friends again and if she was being honest she was getting kinda bored as there is only so many times you can go shopping right?

As she reached her locker she smiled. Taylor and Kelsi were chatting to each other as they waited for her. When they noticed her they squealed and hugged her tightly. She giggled and hugged them back before opening her locker to put her things in.

"So girls glad to be back?" Gabriella asked.

"Eh I guess... I wouldn't complain to having another week off though" Taylor sighed and the other two laughed.

"I know what you mean" Kelsi smiled.

"I am glad to be back" Gabriella shrugged as she closed her locker and they began walking to homeroom.

"Only Gabriella Montez would say that" Kelsi laughed.

"Shut up" she laughed as she nudged her friend.

The three entered homeroom laughing and went over to Taylor's desk. She sat in her seat whilst Gabriella sat on the desk. Kelsi stood by them and held her books to her chest.

"Oh my gosh I totally didn't tell you about Troy and that jerk Justin did I?" Gabriella remembered.

"What?" Taylor frowned.

"Justin came over to us not knowing Troy knew what he did and to cut a long story short he said some things about me and Troy punched him" Kelsi and Taylor gasped.

"How did you forget to tell us that?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't know" Gabriella giggled.

"Speak of the jerk" Taylor mumbled and all three girls looked towards the door to see Justin enter with some of his buddies.

"Great" Kelsi said sarcastically.

Gabriella just turned away from his gaze and carried on talking to her friends. She was chatting away when Taylor motioned with her head for her to turn around. Gabriella did so and was met by Justin. She rolled her eyes and got off the table.

"Can we help you?" She asked.

"I think your boyfriend has some things to think about" he said.

"Excuse me?" She raised her eyebrow.

"He needs to watch his back after what he did" he warned and Gabriella burst out laughing.

"Oh...My...God... You did not seriously just say that!" She got out through laughter.

"What?" He frowned angrily.

"Let me get one thing straight... You are a little boy Justin... Troy is a man and you even try something with him and he will crush you into the little weasel that you are... Understand?" The whole room was watching by this point and gasps and sniggers were heard.

"Just you wait Montez" he said lowly before going back to his friends.

"I'll be waiting!" She called then turned back to her friends who high fived her and laughed.

"What a jerk" Kelsi said.

"What a deluded boy... Like would stand a chance against my man" Gabriella said proudly.

"Awww... Look at your face" Taylor smiled.

"What?" Gabriella frowned.

"You look so happy and proud whenever he is mentioned" Kelsi said.

"That's because I am proud of him and happy to be with him" she said honestly. "I have to tell him what just happened" she giggled as she got out her cell to text Troy.

_'Justin reckons he can fight you... PMSL xxx' _she typed and sent to Troy's cell.

"What did you put?" Taylor asked. Gabriella showed them her phone and both laughed. "I can just imagine his face when he reads that" she giggled.

"I know... Deluded freak" Gabriella said and they all laughed again.

A few minutes later the teacher entered the room and everyone took their assigned seats. Gabriella felt her cell buzz and she discretely put it in her lap and clicked the unlock button to read her message.

**'Serious? Tell him he can bring it baby!! Xxx'** she giggled quietly to herself and started to reply back as the teacher was writing notes on the board.

_'I already warned him it wasn't wise... You're a man and he is a silly little boy:) xxx' _she locked her cell but left it in her lap knowing he'd reply.

As predicted he replied almost right away. Gabriella had to wait a few moments before she could check it as the teacher had turned and started telling them about the bulletins and welcoming them back to their final year. When she could she read his reply and smiled.

**'I'm YOUR man baby... Always and forever... I love you xxx' **She quickly text back then placed her cell in her pocket.

_'Awww... And I am yours forever too... I gotta go... Homeroom has started:/ I'll ring you at lunch babe:) Love you heaps xxx' _was what her reply said.

* * *

After homeroom Gabriella had music and drama with Kelsi. The teacher for this lesson was very overly-dramatic and was quite amusing to watch. Miss Darbus was her name and if she liked you, you were lucky, if she didn't... Well watch your back. Luckily she loved Kelsi which meant she liked Gabriella. That made this lesson a whole lot easier.

"Students, today we are getting into our rhythmic minds and souls..." she started and Gabriella rolled her eyes at Kelsi who tried to contain her laughter.

After a ten minute long and boring speech students were told to pair up and had to participate in partner building exercises. This meant catching the other from behind, mirror games and a few others. Basically it was a chance for Gabriella and Kelsi to chat and laugh for the full 90 minute period.

"Did Troy text back?" Kelsi asked her.

"Yeah... He basically laughed it off and told him to bring it" Gabriella said and they both laughed.

"I could totally picture that fight... Not that it'd be much of a fight... More like Justin getting his butt kicked" Kelsi said earning another round of laughter from the girls.

Miss Darbus sent them a look and they quietened down. They went back to doing what they were supposed to and behaved themselves for the remainder of the lesson. When it was over the two walked out of the theatre and down the hall to their next periods. Gabriella had Algebra whilst Kelsi had English Literature.

Gabriella entered the class and groaned. Great, Justin had this class too. She walked over to an empty desk and sat down. She then got out her cell to check to see if Troy had text her. He had and she smiled when she read it.

**'Love you & Miss you sexy 3 xxx' **she quickly texted back and placed her cell back in her pocket.

The teacher was already at the front of the class but he gave everyone a few minutes to arrive. He was a lovely teacher and was one of those you could have a laugh with. He always made lessons fun which showed his talent because there aren't many people who can make teens actually want to go to Algebra lessons.

"Ok class take your seats" he called out after a few more minutes.

Gabriella sighed and got out her notepad and pen. She started doodling on the paper as well as making notes when she thought she needed to. She was quite good at algebra and math so she didn't need to be 100% focused.

Luckily this was only a 60 minute lesson so Gabriella didn't have to be bored for long. Just because she found algebra easy it doesn't mean she enjoyed it. Once the lesson was over she rushed out of the room. Today she had a free period for half an hour before lunch which meant she could go and sit in the library or go outside. She had no homework as it was only the first day so she opted to go outside to call Troy. She hoped he was on a break and luckily for her he was. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Hey baby" **he greeted her.

"Hey Troy... How are you?" She asked.

**"Ok... Better now I have heard your voice... What you doing?" **He asked.

"Just got a free before lunch... Good for a Monday huh?" She giggled.

**"Yeah... Great... Means I can talk to you for even longer" **he chuckled.

"Hmmm... I think I need to talk to my friends' babe" she said.

**"I was kidding honey..."** She smiled.

"Alright... I'll call you tonight though and we can talk for an extra hour" she promised.

**"Look forward to it baby"** she heard him say.

"Me too... I miss you" she murmured.

**"Oh baby girl I miss you too" **he said softly.

"I know it's only been a week but it feels like forever" she said emotionally.

**"I know princess... It does to me too... But we can do this yeah? Me and you... We're a team... We can get through anything as long as we have each other" **he told her.

"I know... Some days are just hard you know?"

**"I know babe... But as long as we talk to each other about how we feel we'll pull through anything!" **He said passionately.

"I know... You're right... I love you" she smiled.

**"I love you too..."** he repeated.

"Oh god..." she groaned.

**"What?" **Troy asked and she could sense his frown.

"Justin alert..." she said as she got up to walk in the opposite direction.

**"Just walk away from him babe" **Troy told her.

"I am doing... He seems to be in a lot of my classes so far though..." she sighed.

**"Just ignore him... He is a little weasel" **she giggled at her boyfriend's words.

"Good words babe... Oh god I miss you" she said.

**"I know babe... I am counting down the days until my birthday when I can see you again" **he told her.

"Me too... 20 huh? Big one kind of... No longer a teenager" she smiled.

**"Yours will be bigger... Actually an adult... Old enough to actually be with me in the eyes of the law" **he said and she smiled at the thought.

"I can't wait..." she sighed. "Well I guess I better go... I'm sure you have lots to do" she said.

**"Actually I am not at college today"** he stated.

"What? Why?" She questioned.

**"I had a migraine this morning... So I took it off... It was only study sessions anyway so I haven't missed much" **she could picture him shrugging.

"Awww baby why didn't you tell me you were sick?" She asked.

**"I'm not... Head ache has gone now... I am fine... I think I was just tired..." **he told her.

"If you're sure... I don't want you getting ill baby" she said softly.

**"Well I am not ill so you don't need to worry"** he assured her.

"Ok... I know you're big enough to take care of yourself... I still worry about you though" she told him.

**"I know and I feel very looked after babe... But now you need to go eat and have a chat with your friends... I'll speak to you later alright?"** He said.

"Ok babe... I'll text you still throughout the day" she smiled.

**"Alright princess... I'll call you tonight" **she nodded.

"Ok babes... I love you loads" she declared.

**"Love you loads too babe"** he said back before they hung up.

* * *

Gabriella entered the cafeteria and saw a number of students sat there. There was still five minutes to go before lunch officially started so she just wandered over to her usual table and sat down, waiting for the gang.

She decided to text Troy as she waited. Ok so she had only just stopped talking to him but she missed him already and knew he would text back straight away and, if she was being honest, she didn't care if people thought that was obsessive or whatever because to her it felt right to be talking to her boyfriend at every possible moment.

_'Still miss you baby 3 xxx' _she sent before placing her cell on the table and getting her bottle of water from her bag. It didn't take long for her phone to buzz with Troy's reply.

**'I miss you too baby 3 xxx' **she smiled and started to text back.

_'Enough to come back home? Xxx'_ she tried.

**'Oh baby you know if I could come home I would... You know I hate leaving you xxx' **she smiled again knowing how much he meant that.

_'I know baby... I was kidding... I am so proud of you for doing all that you are:) xxx' _she placed her cell back down as she saw James wandering over.

"Hey Gabs" he smiled sitting across from her.

"Hey James... How are you?" She asked her best friend's boyfriend.

"Alright... Gutted to be back... How are you doing? Troy back in LA?" He asked.

"I am good... Yeah he is... He went back last week" she smiled.

"And how are you holding up?" He asked as she smiled. James really was sweet... Taylor had been seeing him since their second year of high school and that meant they just hooked up at parties and stuff... Ever since they started officially dating they had become a highlighted couple in the school. They complimented each other really well and Gabriella was so happy for them.

"I am ok... Miss him heaps but I am getting used to it" she nodded.

"That's good Hun" he smiled. "Where is my girlfriend? You seen her today?" Gabriella nodded.

"I saw her in homeroom but that's about it... I think she had gym before lunch so she is probably showering up" she told him and he nodded.

"I might go meet her... You'll be right here yeah?" She nodded.

"Sure... Go ahead" he smiled and walked off.

Gabriella picked up her cell and saw she had another text. She unlocked her phone and hit select to read the message that was most likely to be off her boyfriend.

**'Awww thanks baby:) Means a lot to hear you say that because I am doing all this for you... For us... For our future... I just want us to have the best possible start we can xxx' **she smiled and started to text back.

_'Awww babe!!:) I can't wait to start my future with you:) xxx' _she then spotted Kelsi walking over with her arm around Jamie. She smiled and waved at them and they rushed over.

"Hey Hun" Kelsi smiled.

"Hey" she smiled. "Hey Jamie" she greeted her other best friend's boyfriend.

"Hey Gabi... You ok?" She nodded. "Good to know" he said as he sat down and Kelsi sat by his side.

"Where are Tay and James?" Kelsi asked.

"Well James was here but then he said he was going to meet Tay at the gym" she explained as her cell buzzed and she picked it up to read her text.

**'Me either baby:) It's all I think about when being away from home gets too much... I think of you and me and what we can have if I stick it out and it gets me through:) xxx' **Gabriella smiled and this wasn't missed by her friend.

"Is that Troy boy?" Kelsi teased.

"Yeah" Gabriella smiled.

"What is he saying this time?" She sighed.

"Just talking about the future and stuff" Gabriella beamed at her friend before texting him back.

_'Awww babe... That is so sweet:):):) I love you handsome and can't wait to show just how much when I see you in October;) xxx' _she smirked at what that text would do to him.

"Are you teasing him again?" Kelsi raised her eyebrow.

"Maybe" Gabriella giggled.

"That guy puts up with wayy too much with you sometimes" Jamie laughed.

"It's because he loves me" she smiled. "And come off it Jamie we all know you are totally whipped and head over heels with my best friend over there" Kelsi blushed and Gabriella laughed.

"Whatever" he laughed. Gabriella giggled and then picked up her cell again when it buzzed.

**'That was totally mean and uncalled for:( Now I am all hot and bothered and there is no one here to fix it for me! :P xxx'** she laughed and quickly shut up when her friends stared at her. She text him back and could feel their eyes on her.

_'Awww poor baby! You have two choices... Cold shower or your hand... I'll let you choose;) hehe xxx' _she then looked at her friends and smiled.

They both laughed and shook their heads and at that moment Taylor and James arrived. They sat down and smiled at their friends.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked when she noticed Kelsi's smirk.

"Gabriella is teasing Troy again and won't tell us what she is saying" she filled her friend in on what she missed.

"Ah... Nothing new then" she laughed and Gabriella giggled. Her phone buzzed again and she quickly opened the message and laughed.

"What?" Kelsi asked.

"You don't wanna know" she giggled.

**'Hmmm... The hand normally works but it's nowhere near as good as you so I think I will opt for the shower;) You just owe me big time when you come here... And I mean big time baby;) xxx' **she typed a message back and smiled.

_'Awww... I'm afraid your hand and the shower are your only options for a month... Unless you have a secret girlfriend in LA I don't know about:P xxx' _she then joined in with her friends' conversation.

Taylor and Kelsi were filling their boyfriends' in on the latest in the Justin area and Gabriella just sat there listening. She couldn't be bothered talking about him anymore so she was quite happy just sitting there listening to them and texting her boyfriend, speaking of which has just text back.

**'I have girls on tap over here baby:P xxx' **she shook her head.

_'I guess I'll just have to find a guy to cater for my needs whilst you're not here then huh? Xxx' _she smiled and then continued to listen to her friends.

"He reckons her can beat Troy in a fight" she heard Kelsi say.

"Serious?" Jamie laughed.

"That guy is deluded!" James exclaimed.

"You're telling me" Gabriella muttered before reading another text.

**'You wouldn't find someone who could satisfy your needs as good as I do baby;) xxx' **she laughed.

"What now?" Taylor smiled.

"I think my boyfriend's head is getting a little too big" she stated.

"Why?" Kelsi asked.

She showed her friends the text and both laughed. She giggled too and quickly text back before continuing to talk and laugh with her friends.

_'Hmmm... I don't know... Nothing wrong with experimentation right?:P xxx' _

"What did you text back?" Taylor asked.

"I said I could always experiment" she giggled.

"You tease! He'll be wondering what you're up to" James laughed.

"Nah... He knows I am just kidding" she giggled. A few minutes later her cell buzzed again.

**'You dare lady! I will have to punish you for having such thoughts huh?;) xxx' **she giggled.

_'Hmmm... What kind of punishment would that be? Xxx'_ She text back.

**'You'll have to wait and see;) xxx Btw I was teasing before... You're the only woman for me beautiful 3 xxx' **she smiled at that and text back.

_'I can't wait sexy;) I know you were baby... I was kidding too... You're the only guy for me... Btw I am not a woman yet:P xxx' _she sent back.

"Are you two going to stop texting anytime soon?" Jamie teased.

"Probably not" Taylor teased.

"Hey! If you had to be away from James for so long you'd be the same" she pouted.

"I was kidding babe... We know you miss him... And if this is what keeps that smile on your face we are fine with it" Taylor smiled.

"Thanks Hun" she smiled before going to read another text.

**'You're a woman to me baby:) You're the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen and I am so lucky to have you:) You're my angel 3 xxx' **she smiled happily.

_'Awww... You're so sweet... I am the lucky one babe... I love you 3 xxx' _she sent.

"I have the sweetest boyfriend ever" she stated.

"Why?" Kelsi asked.

"Look what he just text me" she showed her his last text.

"Awww! He is so sweet! You two are perfect for each other" she announced and Taylor nodded her agreement.

"I know... I am so lucky" Gabriella smiled.

"It took a while but you got there" Taylor smiled.

"Yeah" Gabriella agreed before her cell buzzed again.

**'I love you too baby 3 I gotta go do some stuff now... Speak to you later gorgeous... Have a good day... Love you and miss you xxx 3 xxx'**

_'Ok babe:) Speak later 3 Love and miss you loads too xxx 3 xxx' _Gabriella then put her cell in her pocket and smiled at her friends.

"That it?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah he is busy... He's gonna ring me later" she smiled.

"Awww... How many time I day do you speak?" Taylor asked.

"Urm..." Gabriella thought. "Well he calls me in the morning to make sure I am awake... Then I call him at lunch normally... Then he'll ring the house just after dinner to speak to his parents and I'll speak to him for a little bit and then he'll ring me before he goes to bed or vice versa" she informed them.

"Woah!" The guys exclaimed.

"What?" She asked.

"That is a lot" Jamie laughed.

"Is it?" She asked.

"Yeah babe" Taylor laughed.

"Especially as you text so much as well" James added.

"But it's a good thing" Kelsi said quickly. "Like we don't call each other that much but its cause we see each other every day so it's the equivalent to that" she reassured her friend.

"I guess so" Gabriella shrugged.

"If it works for you then its all cool" Jamie smiled.

"Yeah... Plus some of the conversations aren't that long... Like we were texting for ages then but sometimes it's just a few texts and then that's it" she explained.

They all smiled and then changed the topic. They knew by now that at first Gabriella like saying a few things about her boyfriend but eventually thinking about him upsets her so they try to keep Troy topics as minimal as possible.

* * *

After lunch Gabriella had gym with Kelsi's boyfriend Jamie. They walked there together talking about Kelsi and Troy. Jamie was really sweet. Gabriella had known him since she first started high school. He stopped someone from bullying her and from that day on they became friends. Gabriella then introduced him to Kelsi and you could tell they instantly liked it each other but it took them ages to realize how they felt resulting in their relationship only beginning at the beginning of their junior year last year.

"Well I'll see you in gym" he smiled.

"Yep... You sure will" she giggled and hugged him before going into the girls' locker rooms.

She walked over to the corner and sat on the bench. She tied her hair up into a high ponytail before getting her gym clothes out of her bag; she had picked them up from her locker after lunch. She stepped out of her skinny jeans and red top and put on her wildcat shorts and t-shirt. She tied her sneakers and smiled as she stood up at Sarah. She was a girl that used to hang around with Gabriella and the gang but she joined the cheer squad and ended up hanging out with Brooke more. Luckily Sarah was still nice though and wasn't at the 100% bitch stage yet.

"You ok Gabi?" She asked.

"Yeah... How is the cheerleading?" Gabriella asked as they walked into the gym together.

"It's good... I really enjoy it..." She smiled.

"That's good" Gabriella smiled.

They then went their separate ways. Gabriella walked over to Jamie and Sarah went over to Brooke. Gabriella despised that girl with a passion. Jamie laughed when he saw her scowl in Brooke's direction.

"Why do you hate each other saw much?" He asked as he picked up a basketball and passed it to her. Today in gym they were practicing free throws and passes.

"Because she is a bitch and I hated the fact she shagged my brother" she said shrugged and passed the ball back.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about Kyle going out with her" he laughed.

"It was horrible... She is very urm... Let's say **loud** when she is in the bedroom if you know what I mean" she raised her eyebrow suggestively and he chuckled as he passed her the ball.

"I can only imagine Hun" he laughed as he caught the ball.

"Urgh anyway... What are you and Kels doing at the weekend?" She changed subject.

"Nothing as of yet but you know Kels she always thinks of something" he sighed and she giggled.

"Awww... Why don't you suggest something before she can choose something?" Gabriella suggested.

"Like what?" He asked as they continued to pass the ball back and forth.

"Well you seem fed up of always doing something so suggest a movie night... Invite her to stay over your place or something... Just watch some T.V, eat some snacks, have cuddles and just be with each other" she smiled.

"That is actually a good idea" he smiled.

"You're welcome" she giggled. "Now let's go do some free throws" she said and he laughed.

The two did free throws for the rest of the 60 minute period and enjoyed laughing and talking with each other. When the bell rang to signal they needed to get changed Gabriella hugged Jamie and went to get changed. She didn't need a shower as they weren't doing much exercise so she just got changed but decided to leave her hair up.

Once she was changed she quickly went back to her locker to put her gym clothes in then went to her biology class. She hated science. It was boring and dull and her teacher didn't help the matter. Ms Jones was a sixty something tubby lady with short grey hair. She always wore flowery skirts and dresses and didn't know the first thing about fashion in Gabriella's eyes. She was also an old fashioned teacher who seemed to follow a rule that said notes are they key as all they ever did in this class was take notes. It is a good job she bought a new, extra large note pad for her senior year.

* * *

At half past three Gabriella walked into the house and immediately went into the family room. She sighed and flopped on the sofa. She had never had such a busy first day. After biology she had chemistry, how rubbish huh? Double science blah, she thought. After that all seniors had to go to the auditorium to listen to a talk by the principal about how this was their last chance to get it right... No more chances because after this it is time to face the real adult world, basically it was him trying to whip the bad asses into shape.

She rested her head back on the sofa and closed her eyes. She sighed again and took deep breaths and she felt the tension and tiredness leave her body. She was just drifting off to sleep when her cell phone rang. She groaned and got it out of her pocket. She looked at the caller ID then answered.

"Hey Jack... What's up?" She asked her boyfriend's father. (Gabriella/_**Jack**_)

_**"Hey Gabi... I am just calling to tell you Lucille is working late tonight so I am going to pick dinner up on my way home" **_she heard him say.

"Alright Jack" she smiled.

_**"Anything in particular you want love?"**_ He asked.

"Nah you choose" she told him. "What time will Lucie be home?" She asked.

_**"About half past 8 - 9 o'clock... She has a meeting or something"**_ he said.

"Ok... Well make sure you get her some to warm up" she reminded him.

_**"I will do"**_ he chuckled.

"Ok bye Jack" she giggled.

_**"Bye honey"**_ he said before hanging up.

Gabriella put her phone on the sofa arm and forced herself to get up before she fell asleep. She then picked up her bag and walked upstairs to take a shower. She knew that would ease her tension. She didn't know why she was tense; maybe because Troy was gone? Maybe the first day back? Who knows...

* * *

Gabriella emerged from the shower all clean and refreshed half an hour later. She put on some clean underwear and then grabbed her sweat pants. She then grabbed a vest top and Troy's old Wildcat hoody to put on not only for warmth but to feel close to him as well. She tied her damp hair up in a loose ponytail and then slipped on her slippers. She then went downstairs and into the family room. She saw her red light on her blackberry flashing meaning she recently received a text. She picked it up and saw she had two missed calls and one UN read message. She opened the text.

**'Hey baby:) Tried calling but you're either asleep, showering or busy with all those guys you have after you:P I'll try again later... Love you loads babe xxx 3 xxx' **

She giggled as she read it and then saw the two missed calls were off him. She decided to call him back rather than wait for him to call her later. She hit speed dial #1 and he answered almost right away. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Hey gorgeous"** he answered the call.

"Hey you" she smiled. "Sorry I missed your call... I was busy with all those guys" she teased and heard him chuckle.

**"I thought so"** he laughed.

"You idiot" she giggled. "I was showering" she said.

**"And I missed it? Damn It!" **He said cheekily and she giggled.

"Yeah you did... All that warm water and my hands washing my body" she teased him.

**"Argh..." **he groaned.** "Baby don't do that to me" **she giggled as she imagined his face and what it would look like right now.

"Sorry babe... I'll let you shower with me when I come over" she offered.

**"I know you will! Whether you want to or not it is going to happen" **he laughed and she giggled.

"Like I wouldn't want to Troy" she stated causing them both to laugh again.

**"True... I've turned you into quite the sex addict haven't I?" **He teased.

"Hell yeah! Who wouldn't want you baby?" She giggled.

**"True point"** he joked and she laughed.

"You are so big headed Troy" she exclaimed.

**"You're the crazy girl who loves me"** he said back.

"Hmmm... And I couldn't imagine feeling any other way babe" she smiled.

**"Me either baby"** she could imagine his smile. **"What are you up to tonight anyway?" **He asked.

"Well since I don't have you here to entertain me I am having a night in with your dad" she giggled.

**"What about mom?" **He said after a laugh.

"She is working late... So he is bringing dinner home... Typical guy thing to do" she rolled her eyes.

**"Hey! I cook"** he defended himself.

"Pfft... Hardly babe... It's either me, your mom or a restaurant that does the cooking" she giggled.

**"I'm going to sooo prove you wrong next time I see you" **he announced.

"Shall I have 911 on speed dial then?" She teased.

**"You're getting cheeky" **he warned. **"I am going to have to sort you out when I see you"** he said.

"Oh I can't wait baby" she murmured and he laughed.

**"Ok I am going before you get overly excited" **he stated and she giggled.

"Ok babe" she smiled. "Will you call me later? Before you go to bed?" She asked.

**"Don't I always?"** He asked.

"Yeah... I was just checking..." she smiled.

**"Ok... Well yes baby I will ring you later... Have fun with dad and tell him I'll speak to him soon" **she nodded.

"Ok babe" she said.

**"Love you baby" **he said softly.

"Love you too babe" she smiled and then after saying good bye they hung up.

* * *

At 6:00pm Jack entered the house and smiled as he saw Gabriella had already set the breakfast bar for dinner. He placed the Chinese food on the counters and shook off his jacket. Gabriella smiled at him as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Jack" she smiled.

"Hey Gabs... Thanks for setting up the plates" he smiled.

"That's alright... Hmmm Chinese my favorite" she smelt the bag and smiled.

"That's why I got it... I'm just going to get changed... Could you dish up the food?" She nodded and he smiled then left.

Gabriella got all of the containers out of the bag and opened them. Jack had got spring rolls and chicken and sweet corn soup for starters; he had bought some chicken fried rice, chicken curry and some ribs too. Gabriella got out to bowls for the soup and made sure to save some for Lucille. She then put the spring rolls on a little plate in the centre of the breakfast bar and dished up their main meals. She placed all the food for Lucille in the microwave and then threw the empty containers away. Jack returned a few minutes later and smiled. They both sat down and began eating their dinner.

"So how was your first day back as a senior?" Jack asked.

"It was ok... Good to see all my friends again... Some classes are bearable" she giggled and he smiled.

"That's good..." he nodded.

"Yeah...Was the gym busy today?" She asked.

"Eh it had its moments... I think I need to come up with some offers and promotional ideas to get the people in..." he sighed.

"I could help..." Gabriella offered. "I can make some posters and leaflets... Hand them out at school? You could maybe offer so many lessons free for under 18's or something?" She suggested.

"Hmmm... That sounds good... Your help would be greatly appreciated" they both laughed.

"I'd love to help!" She exclaimed.

"Ok then... Thank you" she nodded and continued eating her dinner.

The two carried on talking and eating for the next half an hour or so. Gabriella then said she would clean up the kitchen and stuff so Jack could go and start planning some ideas in his office. He thanked her, got a beer from the fridge, and then went to his office to work.

Gabriella cleaned the kitchen up and made sure Lucille's dinner was covered up so it lasted until she wanted it. She then walked upstairs and to Jack's office that was next door to his and Lucille's bedroom. She tapped on the door and heard him call 'come in'.

"I have cleaned up the kitchen and made sure Lucie's dinner is ok to warm up... Could you tell her it is in the microwave? I am going to do some stuff in my room" she said.

"Of course sweetheart" he smiled and she walked out; closing the door behind her.

Gabriella then walked down the landing and into her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and flopped on the bed. She lay there with her head in the pillow for a while before reaching for her cell phone that was on the night stand. She saw she had a text off Taylor.

_**'Hey Hun:) How are you? Tb Tay xx'**_ Gabriella rolled onto her back and after she got comfy and switched the TV on quietly she started to text her friend back.

_'Hey Hun:) I'm alright... You? Gabi xx' _she placed her phone on her tummy and looked at the TV. One Tree Hill re-runs were on so she settled down to watch them until Troy called her later.

_**'I'm ok... Just chilling out with James:) Troy boy called you? Tay xx' **_Gabriella laughed at her friend's nickname for her boyfriend.

_'Awww:) Tell James I said hi:) Yeah he called before but I missed it so had to call him back:) He is going to ring me before he goes to bed:) Gabi xx' _she decided to get ready for bed as she waited for a reply.

So Gabriella got off the bed and grabbed one of Troy's T-Shirts he had left for her. She got undressed and put on his T-Shirt... Just leaving on her underwear instead of putting on shorts and she slipped his wildcat hoody back on. She then crawled under the warm, snuggly covers and picked up her cell.

_**'He said hi:) Awww! You guys are so cute! Tay xx' **_Gabriella smiled and replied.

_'Thanks I think:/ lol:) Gabi xx' _she sighed as she got comfy and fixed her eyes on the television screen.

_**'I am so tired, who knew a first day back could be so tiring? Tay xx' **_Gabriella agreed with her friend on that one.

_'I feel your pain Hun, I am knackered! lol:) Gabi xx' _her friend's reply came quickly.

_**'Lol :) Well I better pay my boyfriend some attention:P See you in the morning Hun, Love ya Tay xx" **_Gabriella smiled.

_'Ok Hun, go give him your attention:P See you tomorrow, Love ya Gabi xx' _she then placed her phone by her on the bed and got ready to watch the gorgeous Lucas Scott's dramatic life story.

* * *

Gabriella woke up with a startle as her cell phone rang. She sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily before picking up her cell and answering before checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" She said groggily.

**"Hey babe"** came Troy's voice. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

"Oh hi Troy" she yawned.

**"Did I wake you?"** He asked and she could picture his frown.

"Hmmm yeah... But it's ok... Don't worry... I must have fallen asleep" she said.

**"Awww is my angel tired?"** He asked softly.

"Hmmm... I guess so... I'll be fine... Probably just the first day back at school tiring me out and stuff" she explained.

**"Yeah... Just make sure you get your sleep ok baby?" **She smiled at his concern.

"I will Troy... How has your evening been?" She asked.

**"Ok... Just hung out with a few of the guys... Now I am in bed"** he stated.

"Awww... I can't wait to meet your friends..." she smiled.

**"I think they feel the same... Apparently I talk about you a lot" **he chuckled and she blushed.** "You're blushing right now aren't you?" **She giggled.

"Yes!!" She exclaimed as he laughed.

**"Awww you are too cute babe"** he stated.

"Thank you baby... You're pretty cute yourself" she giggled.

**"Good to know"** he laughed.

"You already knew that" she teased.

**"Ha! Ha! That is so.... **_**Not**_** funny"** he said and she giggled.

"I think it is" she stated.

**"I can tell"** he mumbled causing her to giggle again.

"I am kidding you big baby" she said through her giggles.

**"Hmmm"** he mumbled.

"I love you" she said sweetly.

**"I love you too" **he caved and she smiled.

"I know you do" she stated.

**"I'm glad" **she could sense him smiling.

"Are you in classes' tomorrow babe?" She asked.

**"Yeah... Half 8 my first one starts"** he groaned.

"Awww my poor baby... You need to go to bed then" she stated.

**"Yeah... I just wanted to hear your voice first"** he told her.

"Awww baby" she cooed. "I love you so much" she declared.

**"I love you too.... Sweet dreams"** he wished her.

"Sweet dreams babe" she smiled and then they hung up.

Gabriella then turned off the television and snuggled deeper into the covers. It was now 10:30pm and she was still tired. She closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take over her body. She smiled as an image of her man filled her head. That made her dreams come sooner and she had a good night's sleep full of dreams and hopes for her future with Troy Bolton.

**How was it? Good? Ok? Bad? Please give me your thoughts:)**

**Reviews make me smile:)**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troyella or any other HSM characters!**

**A/N: Ok I want to apologise for the extremely long wait... It has taken me ages to write this chapter:/ I have been writing it since the last time I updated which was nearly two weeks ago:O I hope it is worth the wait and you all enjoy it... Again I am so sorry for the wait... I feel so bad:/ Please Review and let me know how it is and if it was worth the wait:)**

**Chapter 33 - I've Missed You**

It had been just over a month since Gabriella started her senior year. She had settled in to the hectic final year quite well and was just enjoying being with all her friends for as long as she could. Today was the day they broke up for ten days off. She was excited beyond belief because tomorrow morning she was flying out to LA with Jack and Lucille to see Troy for his birthday.

"So Gabs... What have you bought Troy boy for his birthday?" Taylor asked on a free period.

"A few things that are like keep sakes" she smiled. "And I may have something he will enjoy peeling off me" she added cheekily and Taylor laughed.

"Gabriella Montez!" She exclaimed in mock horror and they both started giggling. "You have changed so much since you have been dating Troy" Taylor stated.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella frowned.

"I mean before you were quiet and a little timid but since you and Troy have got it together you have turned into this out going, sex wanting teenager" Gabriella laughed.

"I am not that bad... It may seem that way because I mention it quite a lot but that is only because we are hardly together so more often than not when we do see each other that happens" she shrugged.

"I didn't mean that as a bad thing babe... I think it's good... Me and James aren't really close in that area" she mumbled the last part.

"What? That doesn't make sense... You two always used to hook up at parties" Gabriella said in confusion.

"We used to do it loads before we started dating but since then he has said he'd rather wait a bit because he doesn't want me to think he is only with me for sex" she sighed.

"Awww hun that is sweet" Gabriella smiled.

"I guess... But it's stupid he'd think that I'd think that... I mean if it was all about sex we wouldn't have started dating we would have kept things how they were" she said.

"Have you talked to James about how you feel?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah... Well I have tried but we either argue or he just says he doesn't want to talk about and leaves" she sighed again.

"I always thought you guys were happy" Gabriella said in shock.

"We are... Don't get me wrong I love being with him but I just miss us being like that" she said.

"Well I think you need to talk to him and if he tries to leave make him stay and listen... He must have a deeper reason for feeling that way Hun" Gabriella smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah... I guess" she shrugged.

"It'll be alright... You two will sort it out" Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah.. Anyway I want to hear about what you're going to do in LA!" Taylor squealed.

"I don't know" Gabriella giggled. "Troy will have to plan it all because I have never been before" she said.

"Oh my gosh... You have to tell me if you meet any celebrities..." Taylor said excitedly.

"I don't think there will be many on college campus Tay" Gabriella said as she rolled her eyes.

"So... I am sure Troy will take you off campus at some point" Taylor stated.

"Hmmm... Most probably" she giggled.

The two girls continued to talk and laugh for the next half an hour before the bell rang signalling the end of their free period. They got up, collected their things and made their way to their last period of the day. Gabriella had Math and Taylor had Physics. They hugged outside Gabriella's class then Taylor went down the hall to her lesson.

* * *

Gabriella entered the house at half past 3 and smiled at Lucille who was cleaning. She always liked to make sure the house was in perfect condition before she went somewhere on holiday or something so that she didn't have loads to do when she got home.

"Hey Lucie" Gabriella smiled.

"Hey Gabi... Good day at school?" She asked.

"Yeah it was ok" Gabriella nodded. "I have been too excited to think all day though" she giggled.

"I can only imagine sweetie" Lucille smiled.

"I am going to finish packing" Gabriella said and raced upstairs. She heard Lucille laughing as she went and smiled. She was so excited to be in Troy's arms again, this had been the longest month of her life!

Gabriella had packed what she could last night so was just adding extra bits she needed this morning. She left out her toothbrush for tonight and in the morning and her make up too... Everything else could go in the suit case. She was just zipping it up when her cell phone rang. She smiled the caller ID and answered immediately.

"Hey babe" she smiled. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Hey beautiful... You sound happy"** Troy stated.

"That is because this time tomorrow I am going to be in my gorgeous boyfriend's arms" she smiled.

**"Hmmm... Do I know this boyfriend?" **He asked.

"Very well... It is as if you are the same person" she giggled and heard him laugh.

**"So he wouldn't mind sharing you then? Because it is my birthday in a few days and I have something planned which kinda needs two people" **he said cheekily and she gasped.

"Troy Bolton" she exclaimed.

**"I am kidding babe"** he chuckled.

"Really? I was kinda hoping you weren't" she whispered seductively.

**"Oh my god"** he groaned and she giggled. **"It is a good job you are coming to LA tomorrow baby" **he said.

"Why is that Mr. Bolton?" She asked.

**"I have something I need you to take care of"** he murmured lowly.

"Hmmm... Will I enjoy taking care of it?" She queried.

**"Very much so sexy..."** she giggled at his answer.

"I will definitely be willing to help you out then" she said.

**"But what about your gorgeous boyfriend?"** He teased.

"Eh... He's alright... I'm more of a Troy Bolton groupie myself though" she heard him chuckled.

**"Good answer babe... So how was your day?"** He asked.

"It was good... I couldn't concentrate on anything though" she stated as she lay back on the bed.

**"Awww why?"** He wondered.

"I was thinking about you all day" she smiled.

**"Awww me too baby" **he murmured.

"I can't wait to be in your arms again" she sighed.

**"I can't wait to hold you in my arms again beautiful" **he commented.

"I miss you" she whispered.

**"I miss you too baby girl... But just think tomorrow we will be together again and we will have a week together" **he said.

"I know... I can't wait" she sighed.

**"Look I better go baby... I'll speak to you later?"** He questioned.

"Yeah... Ok babe... I love you" she smiled.

**"I love you too baby"** he repeated before they hung up.

* * *

A few hours later Jack returned home and brought dinner with him so Lucille didn't have to cook. He shouted of Gabriella to come down for dinner and she quickly descended the stairs. She smiled at her boyfriend's parents and sat on the sofa. Lucille gave her her usual pizza and some fries as she and Jack ate their usual. The three left the television off so they could talk for a bit while they ate.

"So are you looking forward to tomorrow Gabi?" Jack asked.

"Yeah... I can't wait" she smiled.

"Have you spoke to him today?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah... He called me a few hours ago..." she smiled.

"How is he?" Jack asked.

"Ok... I think he is looking forward to seeing us tomorrow" she smiled.

"He won't be bothered of we went or not" Lucille smiled. "It is **you** who he wants to see" she stated.

"Don't be silly he misses you two loads!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"We know that but I bet he would much rather just be on his own with you than have his old parents there to cramp his style" Jack smiled.

"You're not old" she laughed. "And you don't cramp anyones style..." she said softly.

"You may think like that sweetie but we know our son and he certainly thinks so sometimes" Lucille laughed

"Hmmm..." Gabriella frowned.

The three finished off their foods then went to do their own thing. It was nearly 8:00pm so Jack went to his office to finish off his promotions so they were done for when they left to LA; Lucille went up to their room just double check their packing and Gabriella went upstairs to call Troy before she had an early night.

Gabriella got changed into Troy's T-shirt and some shorts. She then tied her hair up in a loose ponytail before climbing in bed and grabbing her cell phone from her nightstand. She then dialled Troy's number and waited for him to answer. (**Troy**/Gabriella)

**"Hello?" **He sounded sleepy.

"Hey babe, did I wake you?" Gabriella asked.

**"Hmm... Yeah... But its ok baby... What's up?"** He yawned.

"Sorry babe" she apologised. "I was just ringing for a chat before I go to bed but I'll let you go back to sleep" she said.

**"No no... I am up now baby... Don't worry about it" **he reassured her.

"Ok... Why were you in bed so early?" She asked.

**"I was just tired and wanted to get it out of my system for tomorrow... I want to be 100% with it for when you and my parents come over" **she smiled and could sense his too.

"Awww... That is why I am planning to go to bed earlier than normal" she stated.

**"I kinda thought that would be why" **he chuckled.

"Clever boy" she teased and heard him laugh. "Can I ask you something?" She then said.

**"Sure baby... What is it?"** He asked.

"Do you want your parents to come with me?" She asked.

**"What do you mean?"** She could sense his frown.

"They said something earlier that just made me ask... They said something like you're only excited for tomorrow because I am going not because they are coming too" she explained.

**"Why would they even think that? I mean yeah, ok I would be happy even if they weren't coming but that is because you would be here not because they wouldn't be..." **he trailed off.

"I know that babe... I tried to tell them but they just laughed it off... They aren't upset but I just don't think its nice that they are thinking like that" she sighed.

**"So what should I do?"** He wondered.

"I have a plan..." Gabriella trailed off.

**"I thought you would have" **she giggled as she immagined him rolling his eyes.

"Do you want to hear my plan or not?" She asked.

**"Of course baby... Go on..."** he said and she could hear his smile.

"Well I was thinking maybe one day while we are in LA you could go out with your parents on your own for the whole day and spend time with them... That way you could spend quality time with them and let them know how much you love and appreciate all they have done for you..." she told him her plan.

**"That sounds like a good plan baby but what would you do in LA on your own?"** He asked.

"I will find something to do..." she shrugged. "I could maybe just chill out in your dorm room or something" she said.

**"Ok... Well I guess we can plan all that when you guys get here... What time is your flight?" **He checked.

"Urm... It will land in LAX at about half 2" she said.

**"Ok... I will pick you up from the airport" **he said.

"Ok baby" she smiled. "I can't wait to see you" she announced.

**"Me either baby... It will be awesome"** he said.

"It will" she agreed. "Well I better go babe... I have to be up for 7am the latest to pack my last minute things before we head to the airport" she explained.

**"Ok baby... Sleep well... Do you want me to ring you to wake you up?" **He offered.

"If you want to baby" she smiled.

**"Ok then... Speak to you at 7am baby girl"** he said.

"Ok babe... I love you loads" she said.

**"I love you too princess... Sweet dreams"** he murmured.

"Sweet dreams Troy" she whispered before hanging up.

* * *

Gabriella groaned at the sound of her cell phone ringing. She sleepily searched for it on the nightstand and placed it to her ear as she pressed the green button.

"Hello?" She mumbled. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Morning baby... Its 7am" **she heard Troy's voice say.

"Hmmm... Hey babe..." She yawned and he chuckled.

**"You tired baby?" **He asked.

"Hmmm a little... But that's just because I have only just woke up... I'll be fine in a minute" she said.

**"Yeah... I know what you're like"** he teased and she giggled.

"I can't wait to see you" she sighed. "7 hours and counting baby" she murmured.

**"Me too babe..." **she could hear his smile.

"What have you got planned for your day?" She asked.

**"Not much... Going to tidy up my dorm room for when you get here... Sort out some work so I don't have much to do while you're here then I will set off to the airport to come get you"** Gabriella smiled.

"Awww... Cleaning up for me baby?" She giggled.

**"Shut up" **he laughed.

"Jee thanks" She muttered jokingly.

**"You know I'm kidding baby" **he said.

"I know... Look I better go shower and stuff babe... Speak to you later" she smiled.

**"Yeah... Call me before you get on the plane babe"** he told her.

"I will babe... I love you loads and can't wait to see you" she declared.

**"Same here baby girl... Love you"** he murmured before they hung up.

Gabriella then got out of bed and stretched. She then went to the bathroom and started to run the hot water. She stripped out of her clothes and stepped under the running water. She sighed and closed her eyes as she ran her hands through her now wet hair.

She let the water relax her and lazily enjoyed it running over her body for a while before eventually moving and starting the process of washing her body and hair. This took about twenty minutes and when she emerged from the shower she felt awake and her excitment bubbled up inside of her. She sried her body with her fluffy towel and then walked into the bedroom to get changed. She wanted something comfy for the flight but also complimenting her curves to impress Troy.

She put on her clean bra and panties before going to pick her outfit. After a few minutes deciding on an outfit she smiled. She saw the perfect thing. After putting on her clothes she looked in the full length mirror and nodded. She had decided on her black three quarter length leggings, a tunic which was pastel colours and her peach flat shoes. She then went to dry her hair with the hair dryer. She decided to leave it in its natural curls and not wear any make-up as that was how Troy best liked her; natural.

She packed her last minute essentials and then dragged her suit case out of her room and to the top of the stairs. She was just about to pick it up when Jack rushed up the stairs and stopped her.

"Woah!" He panicked. "I'll get that" she giggled.

"I can carry a suit case Jack" she rolled her eyes.

"Knowing you this will be very heavy" he laughed and she gasped.

"Do you want me to tell your son you are picking on his girlfriend?" She teased.

"No... He'd teach me a thing or two" Gabriella giggled and then followed Jack downstairs.

She walked to the kitchen as he placed her case by the front door. She smiled at Lucille who was sipping coffee and leaning against the counter. Lucille smiled back and placed her mug down.

"Good morning dear" she greeted.

"Morning Lucie... How are you?" Gabriella asked as she made some coffee.

"I'm good... How about you? Did you get some sleep last night?" She asked.

"I am ok... Yes surprisingly I did" Gabriella giggled. "I have spoken to Troy this morning too... He is still picking us up from LAX and said I have to call him before we board the plane" she explained.

"Ok... Is he excited?" She wondered.

"Yeah... He is... He has missed all three of us loads" she smiled.

"Awww.... Well it won't be long now" Lucille smiled and hugged Gabriella before picking up her mug and placing it in the sink. "Now I am going to turn all the electrics off at the mains upstairs" she stated and Gabriella nodded as she walked over to the breakfast bar to finish her coffee.

* * *

The cab turned up to take Gabriella, Jack and Lucille to the airport at 9am. Gabriella and Lucille climbed in the back as Jack and the cabbie loaded the trunk with their bags. Jack then climbed in the front passenger seat as the cabbie got in the drivers side and pulled away from the house.

Gabriella smiled as she looked out of the window and thought of being reunited with her love. She had missed him so much and couldn't wait to give him a hug and kiss. Lucille and Jack talked through the side of his seat and left Gabriella in her thoughts. They didn't live too far away from the airport so got there at around quarter to 10.

It took half an hour for them to check in their bags and get their boarding cards. They then went to the departure lounge and sat by one of the large windows were people plane watched. Gabriella got out her cell and dialled Troy's number. After three rings he answered. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Hey beautiful" **she heard him say.

"Hey babe... Just thought I'd call to say we will be boarding the plane soon" she smiled.

**"Alright baby... Only a few more hours..." **she could sense his smile.

"I know... I can't wait... What time are you going to LAX?" She asked.

**"I am going to get there for 2:00pm so that if your flight gets in early you guys aren't waiting around" **he explained.

"Awww that is so sweet baby" she smiled. "Well our flight is being called so I better go babe" she said.

**"Alright angel... See you soon... I love you" **he murmured.

"I love you too babe... See you in a few hours" she smiled before hanging up.

The three then stood up and made their way towards their boarding gate. They each had their passports as proof of ID and waited in the queue. They were near the front so it didn't take too long to get on the plane. They found their seats and luckily all three were together. Gabriella got the window seat, Lucille sat in the middle and Jack got the aisle seat for the extra leg room. Gabriella made sure to get her I-Pod and book out of her hand luggage before letting Jack put it in the over head compartment.

Jack and Lucille looked in the duty free magazine as they waited for take off so Gabriella just put in her I-Pod and gazed out of the window. She wasn't a fan of flying so she tried her best not to think about it. It wasn't the height she was scared of... It was just the taking off and landing as that was were most accidents happened; or so she had read somewhere.

After twenty minutes or so the pilot announced they were cruising ready for take off and Gabriella gripped the arm rests in her hands. She felt Lucille placed a cool hand over hers and she looked up. She removed one head phone so she could hear what she said.

"You ok sweetie?" Lucille asked.

"Hmmm... Just not a big fan of flying is all... I am ok though" she nodded.

"Ok... Just take deep breaths honey" Gabriella nodded and did as Lucille said as well as closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the head rest.

* * *

Four hours later Gabriella felt butterflies in her stomach as their plane descended into the LAX airports runway. This time the butterflies weren't because of her fear, they were because she knew her true love was standing in that airprot somewhere waiting for her and his parents.

She got anxious and just wanted to get off the plane but it was slowly moving along the runway ready to stop and let them off. She sighed and caught Jack and Lucille smirking at each other. She giggled as she knew what those looks were for and started to move her leg up and down.

"Oh my god how long does it take to park a plane or whatever they do" she groaned a few minutes later.

"Calm down sweetie... You have gone a month without him... A few more minutes won't make much of a difference" Lucille smiled.

"I know... But its knowing he is so close to me and yet I can't hug him" she sighed.

"It won't be long now" Jack smiled.

"I know" she nodded.

After five more minutes the doors opened and passengers were allowed to leave. Gabriella told Jack to stand in the aisle so they weren't waiting to get off and he chuckled. He handed the girls their hand luggage and then led them off the plane. Once they were in the airport Gabriella sped up to reach the baggage claim. She had to see Troy now!

They reached baggage claim after showing their passports as ID and then following sign posts to the correct location. Gabriella made sure to get close to the carousel and Jack stood with her. They waited and waited as they watched many bags of all colours, shapes and sizes go by. Gabriella spotted Lucille's after a few more minutes and Jack quickly grabbed it. Gabriella wheeled it over to where Lucille was sitting on some benches. She then went back to find Jack had his baggage off the carousel too. He told her to go sit with Lucille and take his bag and he would be over with hers as soon as he got hers. She nodded and walked over to sit with her boyfriend's mother.

"How you feeling?" Lucille smiled.

"Nervous" she said confused.

"Nervous?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah... I don't know why..." she trailed off.

"You'll be fine once you are with him" Lucille reassured her.

"I know" she smiled and then saw Jack walking over with her cow print case on wheels.

She jumped up and Lucille laughed as she got up also. Jack took his wife's hand as they followed the young girl who was pacing through to arrivals. Gabriella dialled Troy's cell and he immediately answered. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Where are you?"** He asked.

"We have just got through the arrival gates... I can't see you" she sighed.

**"I can see you"** she could hear his smile.

"Where are you?" She asked looking around.

**"Turn around" **she heard him say and slowly she turned and spotted him ahead of them. She hung up and smiled. Jack took her case handle and motioned for her to go over and she quickly rushed over. As she reached him, Troy opened his arms and scooped her up. He spun her around and she squealed into the crook of his neck.

"I've missed you" she whispered.

"Me too" he placed her on the ground but they kept their arms around each other. Gabriella pulled back a little and looked in his eyes and they smiled.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you" he repeated before kissing her passionately.

A few moments later they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. They both smiled and then pulled apart. Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side as his parents reached them. Gabriella wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey guys" he greeted his parents.

"Hey son" Jack patted his shoulder and Lucille kissed his cheek.

"How was the flight?" He asked as they all started walking to the exit; Gabriella now pulling her suitcase.

"It was good... Your girlfriend got a bit edgy as we took off though" Lucille told him and Gabriella sent her a look.

"Really? I didn't know you were scared of flying baby" he stated in shock as they walked towards the parking lot.

"I'm not.. The taking off and landing just makes me a little queazy" she admitted.

"Awww" he teased and she elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey!" He frowned as they reached the car.

"Well stop picking on me then" she pouted and he chuckled.

"I was kidding babe" he kissed her softly then told her to get in the car. She got in the front and Lucille climbed in the back as Troy and Jack put their cases in the trunk. They then got in the car too and Troy began the drive back to his college.

"Who's car is this?" Jack asked.

"Oh its Sam's" he said.

"Who's Sam?" Gabriella asked.

"My dorm mate" he smiled.

"Oh..." she trailed off.

"I have told you about him babe" he laughed.

"I remember now... It will be easier to remember once I meet him" she giggled.

"Yeah... I have arranged for us to go out tonight for a meal with some of my college friends" he said.

"What about your mom and dad?" She asked.

"Don't worry about us sweetie... We're wiped out so are just going to chill in the hotel" Lucille smiled.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked as she turned half way in her seat so she could see his parents.

"Yeah... We have a whole week to see each other" Jack smiled.

"Ok..." Gabriella smiled.

"Which hotel are you staying at dad?" Troy asked.

Jack told him the name and showed him a map he printed off the internet. He then read out the map and guided Troy to the direction of their hotel. After half an hour or so they reached the hotel. Jack and Lucille said goodbye to Gabriella and said they'd see her in the morning. She nodded and then started to fiddle with the radio dial as Troy spoke to them outside the car. A few minutes later he got back in and smiled at her.

"It is so good to see you again" he murmured before kissing her softly.

"Mmmm..." she mumbled and then pulled away.

Troy smiled and then started driving again. The hotel wasn't too far away from the college and traffic wasn't too busy meaning it only took them another half an hour to reach the campus. Troy parked it in Sam's reserved space and then got out of the car; opening Gabriella's door and then getting her suit case out of the trunk.

He refused to let her carry it herself and she smiled. She had missed how sweet he was. He locked the car, put the keys in his back pocket and then took Gabriella's hand in his. He pulled her suit case behind them and they didn't speak. Both were just thinking and enjoying being side by side again.

It didn't take long to reach Troy's dorm and Gabriella was surprised to see it was actually clean. She didn't think he actually would tidy up for her arrival. He placed her suit case in the corner of the room and then sat down at the desk. Gabriella smiled as she stayed hovering near the door after closing it.

"Babe why are you standing over there?" He smiled.

"I don't know..." she shrugged and he chuckled.

"Come here" he held his arms open and she walked over and sat in his lap. "You look beautiful" he murmured before kissing her neck sensually.

"Hmmm..." she moaned as she tilted her head back.

"I want you so much" he whispered.

"Then have me" she trned to straddle him and he smiled.

"I really love you" he said as he put his hands in her hair.

"I love you too" she smiled before leaning down to kiss him softly. Troy ran his hands from her hair and down to her waist. He started to slowly pull her dress/top up and they pulled apart for him to throw it somewhere. "Wait..." she then remembered.

"What?" He breathed.

"What about Sam?" She asked.

"Oh... He is bunking with some of the guys while you're here" he explained.

Gabriella nodded and got off Troy's lap. He smiled when she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. She then slowly and teasingly pulled it off and threw it over her shoulder. She then pulled Troy out of the seat and started to remove his T-Shirt. Once his chest was bare she smiled before placing soft, sweet kisses up and down his toned front. She then leant up to kiss his lips as her hands went for his belt buckle.

A few moments later Troy kicked his pants to one side along with his shoes and then pulled away from the passionate kiss. Gabriella was breathing heavily and smiled. He placed his hands at the waist band of her leggings and asked for permission with his eyes. Gabriella nodded and he pulled them down her legs. He then lifted Gabriella up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed and hovered above her. Their eyes locked and he softly pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You are so unbelievably beautiful" he murmured and she smiled.

"I have missed this" she whispered as she placed her hands behind his neck to pull him closer to her.

"God me too" he groaned and she giggled.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She whispered seductively.

He smirked and both of them were completely naked in mere seconds. Troy's hand skillfully teased her nether regions until he thought she was wet enough. He was satisfied when she gripped his wrist and begged him to get on with it, this caused him to chuckled and position his hard shaft at her entrance.

"You ready baby?" He checked.

"I have been ready since I saw you at the airport baby" she sighed and he chuckled.

Both soon turned serious though when he slowly entered her and they instantly felt the effects. Gabriella gripped his shoulders and he moved his hands to her hips. He started off slow and loving; pulling out and then pushing in at a slow, soft pace but that soon wasn't enough for either of them. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist and that made the penetration deeper. Gabriella moaned loudly and Troy smiled at the sound. The best noise to him was her laugh and the noises only he would evoke from her when she was in this state.

"Oh... my... god!" She moaned, closing her eyes and gripping his shoulders harder.

"Baby you feel so good" Troy groaned.

"Oh god you too" she moaned.

This continued for a while; to them it felt like a lifetime, being like this always did. Eventually Gabriella could feel her walls tightening and apparently so could Troy as he groaned that he was cummin' and she nodded her agreement breathlessly. A few minutes later Troy exploded inside her quivering body as her walls milked him. He collapsed in a sweaty heap on her chest and she placed her hand in his hair.

* * *

After a few minutes getting his composure back Troy rolled off his girlfriend and collapsed by her side. Gabriella smiled as she turned her head to the side to look at his tired face. He smiled lazily back at her and opened his arms for her to crawl into. She grabbed the comforter off the bottom of his bed, snuggled into his side and covered their still naked bodies with the soft material.

"That was totally worth the wait" he sighed.

"Hmmm... It totally was" she smiled as she rested her head on his bare chest.

"How is it possible that you have gotten so sexy in a month?" He asked and she giggled.

"I am still exactly the same baby" she murmured as she softly drew imaginery patterns on his chest.

"Well then how is it possible I haven't noticed just how sexy you are before?" He frowned.

"I don't know" she giggled.

"I mean you have always been sexy but you seem different now" she leant up a little so they could see each other.

"Different how?" She frowned.

"I don't know... You just look different" he shrugged.

"Different good or different bad?" She asked.

"Good baby... It is definitely good" he reassured her with a kiss.

"Good" she giggled. "I love you" she told him.

"I love you too... Now lay back down and give me a hug... I have missed you so much" he said as she got comfy again.

"I have missed you too... It feels so good being back in your arms... I feel safe again" she murmured.

"I am glad baby... I always want you to feel safe with me" he whispered into her hair.

"I always do" she said before yawning.

"Well then I am doing my job properly" he smiled. "Now lets get some sleep because I definitely want to do that again before we go out later" she giggled and nodded.

"Hmm so do I" she admitted.

"Ok... Get some sleep" she nodded and snuggled deeper into him.

The two lovers soon fell asleep in each others embrace and enjoyed being in the company of their soul mate.

* * *

Troy held Gabriella's hand in his gently as they entered the restaurant they were meeting his friends at. It was now 8:00pm and the two had slept until half past 5 before waking up and, as promised by Troy, making love again. They then showered together and just enjoyed being back with the one they love. They were ready just in time to get here. Troy smiled as he walked over to their regular booth and his friends were already there.

"Hey guys" he smiled.

"Troy boy!" a tall guy with blonde hair exclaimed with a high five.

"Sam" Troy laughed. "Guys this is my girlfriend Gabriella" he introduced. "Babe this is everyone..." he then went to introduce her to them all individually.

There was Sam, Troy's room mate, who was quite good looking. He looked like he was quite athletic and she was sure his hair wasn't naturally that blonde although, if he is from LA originally it could be right? His girlfriend Lara was there and she was your typical LA beauty. She had golden brown skin, long blonde hair and just looked like perfection, if she wasn't dating Troy's room mate Gabriella would worry about him being around such beautiful girls.

Next there was another guy named Scott. He was a dark skinned boy with jet black hair. He had big brown eyes and the most friendliest smile she had ever seen. He was also with his girlfriend who was called Shannon. Shannon had brown hair with blonde highlights, blue eyes and again she was beautiful.

Sam was sat next to Lara and she was sat next to Shannon. Scott was sat across from his girlfriend leaving room for Troy and Gabriella to sit next to one another. Troy got in first and Gabriella sat on the end. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she smiled up at him shyly.

"It is very nice to meet you at last" Shannon smiled.

"Troy boy here talks about you non stop" Sam laughed.

"Thats sweet" she smiled.

"And I must say..." Lara started. "He didn't give your beauty enough credit" Gabriella blushed.

"Thank you" she mumbled.

"Ok guys stop embarrasing her... Shall we order?" Troy spoke up.

They all nodded and spent the next few minutes looking at the menus. Gabriella shared Troy's and he went through what was good and what wasn't. Gabriella decided to just have a burger and some fries with a diet coke. Troy said he'd have the same and once the waiter had been and took their orders the teens all started talking again.

"So Gabriella how old are you?" Scott asked with a smiled.

"17" she mumbled a little embarrased.

"Seriously? You look way older" Shannon announced.

"Yeah... How do you think I bagged an older guy?" She nudged Troy and he chuckled.

"That is so not how it happened" he retorted and his friends all laughed.

"How did you two meet?" Lara asked.

"Our parents were best friends... We have known each other our whole lives" Troy started.

"Yeah... He is best friends with my big brother" Gabriella added. "And he was always around as we were growing up..." she trailed off.

"Gabriella here had a school girl crush on me" he teased and she giggled.

"But it turns out when I got older Troy felt the same way" she smiled adoringly at him.

"And one night we went out to the movies and things happened" Troy shrugged.

"How long have you guys been together?" Sam asked.

"Urm..." They both thought.

"Just over a year" Gabriella smiled.

"Long time then" Lara smiled.

"I guess it is" she shrugged. "It has kinda flown by though... I mean it doesn't feel like it has been that long" Troy nodded his agreement.

"Well it is very nice to finally meet you" they all smiled.

"Yeah... It is nice to meet you too" she smiled and moved closer to Troy.

* * *

Gabriella spent the next few hours getting to know Troy's new friends. They were all lovely and she was happy that he had found such nice, down to earth people to hang out with. After having something to eat they all went bowling and enjoyed having fun with their friends.

It was now 10:30pm and Gabriella was lying in bed watching Troy type up some work on his laptop. She was leaning up on one elbow and she smiled. She was happy just to be in the same state as him again. Troy could feel her eyes on him and he turned in the chair.

"What's up baby?" He asked.

"Nothing, I am just thinking" she smiled.

"About what?" He smiled back.

"Everything... Being back with you and all that" she explained.

"Good thoughts then I hope" he stated.

"Of course babe" she giggled and this caused Troy to smile.

"Screw this work I'll do it later" he announced as he shut down his laptop and walked over to the bed. He stripped down to his boxers before climbing in and wrapping Gabriella in his strong embrace.

"Babe I don't mind you doing your work" she smiled.

"I know... I just don't want to" he chuckled.

"Troy Bolton" she giggled.

"Hey I can't help it... The biggest distraction for me is having a sexy girl like yourself in my bed waiting for me to finish" he defended himself as she giggled again.

"You are such a flirt" she nudged him.

"That is how we ended up here" he smirked.

"Whatever" she stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.

"I love you" he told her with a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you too" she smiled.

"What do you think of everyone?" He asked of his friends.

"They are all lovely... You never mentioned all of the girls around here were so beautiful though" she frowned slightly.

"Are they? I haven't noticed" he shrugged as he rolled onto his back. Gabriella leant up slightly and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Troy... I know you probably do check them out... I mean you'd be crazy not to" she said.

"Gabriella I love you... You are the only girl who can make me stop what I am doing and lock me in a trance ok? I don't fancy any of the girls here" he said defensively.

"Troy I am not saying it to get you annoyed... I am not bothered if you are attracted to other girls because it is human nature... As long as you don't do anything about the attraction, which I know you won't, it is fine" she reassured him.

"I know, I am sorry... It's just I don't want you thinking that while you are back home I am here flirting with other girls and stuff... What we were joking about on the phone the other week about all the other girls I have... It was just that... A joke" she nodded.

"Baby I know you weren't being serious... You don't need to explain yourself... I trust you 110%" she informed him.

"Good... Because there is no reason for you not to... You are my life now Gabriella and I plan on spending the rest of my life proving just how much you mean to me" he explained softly.

"You mean everything to me" she whispered. He nodded and pulled her closer to him before kissing her deeply and lovingly.

"I really do love you" he murmured.

"I know... I love you too... So much" she sighed.

"As long as we always remember that baby then we will be ok" Troy promised her and she nodded against his bare chest.

"I am so glad I am back in your arms again" she sighed tiredly.

"I am glad to have you back in my arms again" he told her.

"I have missed you" she told him again.

"I have missed you too... Let's just enjoy being back together" he said and she nodded. "Now lets get some sleep" he suggested.

"Okay... Goodnight Troy" she whispered.

"Goodnight my angel" he whispered back with a kiss to her hair.

* * *

"Baby wake up" Gabriella whispered.

"Hmm" Troy groaned and rolled over.

"Troy..." she sang.

"What?" He mumbled.

"Come on babe you need to get up... We're meeting your parents remember?" She reminded him. Troy sighed and rolled on to his back. He frowned when he saw her fully dressed and ready for the day.

"Why did you get up?" He asked.

"Because I needed a shower" she shrugged.

"I would have happily helped you" he stated before grabbing her and pulling her on top of him. She squealed and slapped his chest as he chuckled.

"That is exactly why I didn't wake you up... I actually needed to shower... And when we shower it always ends up being everything but washing" she explained.

"Those showers are **so **much more fun though" he pouted and she giggled.

"How about a deal...?" She suggested.

"What sort of deal?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"You get up now and get ready and then tomorrow we can do whatever you want in that department wherever you want" he grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on... Up" she got off him and pulled him out of bed.

"Do I not even get a kiss?" He sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Shower first then I **might** give you one" she smiled cheekily.

"Might? You just wait lady" he said and playfully slapped her butt as he went to the bathroom. Gabriella just giggled and shook her head as she sat on the bed to wait for him.

Around ten minutes later Troy emerged from the bathroom all fresh from his shower. He had a white towel wrapped around his waist and had a smaller one to towel his hair dry. Gabriella looked up from her cell and smiled. Troy grinned and walked over.

"Kiss?" He questioned.

"Hmmm... I don't know" she murmured as she stood up, sliding herhands up his wet abdomen and chest as she did so. "Do you deserve one?" She asked him.

"I definitely do" he nodded.

"Hmmm... Just a little one" she smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. She was about to pull away but Troy was having none of it and held onto her tighter and kissed her with more passion and lust. He eventually pulled away and grinned proudly when she was gasping for air.

"You should know I **never **give you little kisses" he whispered huskily in her ear before going to get dressed.

Once Troy was dressed and ready to go Gabriella handed him his cell phone. He took it from her and saw it was on his dad's number. He chuckled and hit the green button to call him. After a few rings Jack answered. (**Troy**/_Jack_)

_"Hello?" _Troy chuckled.

**"Did you not check the caller ID again old man?"** He teased his father.

_"Watch the cheek"_ Jack warned and Troy laughed.

**"Sorry dad... What time and where do you want to meet?"** He asked.

_"How about the mall? Your mother wants you to pick something for your birthday" _he explained.

**"Ok... Say in an hour?"** Troy suggested.

_"An hour... Ok son... see you then" _Jack said.

**"Bye Pops" **Troy hung up.

"Where are we meeting them?" Gabriella asked.

"The mall in an hour" Troy repeated.

"Ok... Shall we leave?" She wondered.

"Nah we have a bit of time yet... Only takes half an hour or so to get there" he smiled.

"Then why did you tell them an hour?" She frowned.

"I wanted some alone time with my girl ok?" She giggled and leant up for a kiss.

"Hmmm... But you do need to see Jack and Lucie too" she told him.

"I know... And in an hour I will do" he smiled.

"You're quite sneaky really aren't you babe?" She giggled.

"Sure am sexy" he winked then went over to his laptop. Gabriella just rolled her eyes and sat back down on the bed, she leant back on her elbows and just watched Troy do whatever he was doing for a few minutes.

* * *

After half an hour of doing nothing Gabriella made Troy get up so they could go to the mall to meet his parents. He sighed and got up, grabbing Sam's keys as he did so.

"Does Sam not mind you using his car?" Gabriella asked as they drove towards the mall.

"No... I am paying him for petrol" he shrugged.

"Ok... Well I'll give you something towards it too" she smiled.

"Nah babe... That's cool" he told her.

"I am not taking no as an answer baby" she said.

"Fine" he sighed.

Gabriella giggled and then placed her hand on his thigh as he drove. Troy placed his hand over hers and she looked up at him. They both smiled briefly before he turned his attention back to the road so he didn't crash the car. As he said it would the journey took half an hour and Troy managed to find a parking space.

The two then got out of the car and headed towards the entrance. Gabriella had called Jack as Troy was driving and they had arranged to meet at Starbucks for coffees' before they started looking around the shops.

Gabriella laced her fingers through Troy's and he smiled down at her. He tugged her closer to him and then ended up wrapping his arm around her shoulders instead. In turn she wrapped her arm around his waist and smiled.

"Where is the starbucks?" Gabriella asked.

"Just around the corner..." he smiled.

"Will your parents know where it is?" She wondered.

"Yeah... Its sign posted" he told her.

"Ok" she smiled.

"It is so good to have you here" he said suddenly with a kiss to her head.

"It is good to finally be here... Shopping in LA is supposed to be awesome!" She exclaimed and he chuckled at his girlfriend's excitement.

"Oh god what have I done?" He teased.

"Hey! Some of the things I am getting are for you mister" she warned.

"Oh... Like what?" He tried.

"Ha! Nice try babe" she laughed.

"Baby come on... You know I hate surprises" he whined and she giggled.

"Well you'll love mine I promise" she kissed him softly once and then spotted Lucille at a table in the starbucks. The two entered and walked over to Troy's mother who beamed when she saw them.

"Hey" she hugged them both, Troy for a few extra seconds though. "How was your evening?" She asked as they sat down.

"It was good... Troy's friends are as lovely as the ones back home" Gabriella informed her boyfriend's mother.

"That is good" Lucille nodded.

"Where's dad?" Troy asked.

"He is just ordering our coffees... Go and tell him what you two want and we'll pay" Troy nodded and after Gabriella told him her order he went to his dad.

"How is the hotel?" Gabriella asked.

"It is lovely... Very nice and quiet" Lucille smiled.

"That's good... What are we doing about Troy's birthday?" Gabriella asked.

"Well how about we all meet up in the morning of his birthday and spend the day together... Then in the afternoon we can go our seperate ways and you and Troy can spend the evening alone" Lucille suggested.

"If you are ok with that..." Gabriella trailed off.

"Of course sweetheart" she smiled.

"Ok" Gabriella smiled back and then Troy and Jack wandered over with their drinks.

Jack sat next to his wife and Troy slid in the booth next to Gabriella. He placed her hot chocolate with marshmallows in front of her and she thanked him with a short, sweet kiss. Troy smiled and then sipped his cappucino.

"So, is our son keeping a clean room or is he a messy rat?" Jack joked and Troy rolled his eyes.

"It is surprisingly clean" she said and Troy raised his eyebrows at her.

"Surprisingly?" He questioned.

"I was kidding babe" she giggled.

"Better be" he warned with a smiled.

They all laughed and continued to chat and catch up. Gabriella didn't speak much, she wanted Troy to communicate with his parents and fill them in on life in LA. Lucille was smiling the whole time, probably just happy to see he is safe and well. Jack was asking questions about his course and what sports he was taking part in for his extra curricular activities.

After they had finished their drinks the four all decided to head off to shop. Lucille asked Troy what he would like off her and his dad and he shrugged saying he had no idea. This made Gabriella laugh and shake her head.

"Babe you are hopeless" she giggled.

"Jeez thanks" he mumbled.

"Stop being such a baby" she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" he mumbled again and she giggled.

They then all entered a huge sports shop. Troy and Jack walked over to the boxing section and Gabriella looked at Lucille who rolled her eyes. Gabriella then giggled and linked her arm with Lucille's.

"What are you getting Troy for his birthday?" Lucille asked.

"Well I kinda have an idea but I need your permission first..." she trailed off.

"Oh dear... What is it?" Lucille asked. Gabriella whispered it in her ear as they neared Troy and Jack and Lucille looked shocked. "Really? Are you sure you wan to?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah... I have been thinking about it for a while and thought getting it or doing it for his birthday would be a good gift" she smiled.

"And why do you need my permission?" Lucille asked.

"Because you are kinda like my guardian now and I need someone to come with me..." she said.

"Ok... Well if you are sure you want to..." Lucille trailed off.

"I am... I really want to" Gabriella smiled.

"Ok... Then you have my permission" Lucille smiled.

"Thank you" Gabriella hugged her.

"What are you two talking about?" Jack asked.

"Nothing" Gabriella lied. He had a look that said he didn't believe her but Lucille mouthed 'later' and he nodded.

Gabriella walked over to Troy who was looking at boxing gloves and he smiled when he saw her by his side. She smiled back and picked up a pair of gloves to look at.

"Babe you have loads of gloves" she said.

"I know... I am just looking" he smiled.

"Hmmm..." she rolled her eyes and he laughed.

"Babe, I don't need anymore because the ones you bought me are the best" he told her as he pulled her to him.

"Awww... Love you" she smiled.

"Love you" he repeated before kissing her softly.

"Ok break it up" Jack said and Gabriella giggled as Troy groaned.

"I need to go somewhere anyway" Gabriella announced.

"Where?" Troy frowned.

"One of your birthday presents baby" she smiled.

"So I am guessing I can't come with you?" She nodded.

"You have father/son bonding... Lucie is coming with me" she smiled.

"Ok... When shall we meet back up?" Troy asked.

"Urm... I'll call you when I am finished babe" she said. Troy nodded, kissed her lips softly and then his mom's cheek before the two women left.

* * *

"Has seeing Gabriella made you feel better son?" Jack asked as the two men walked to the second floor of the store to the basketball stuff.

"Yeah it has" Troy nodded.

"Have you talked to her?" His father asked as he picked up a basketball.

"No... I want her visit here to be nice... If I drag all that up it'll spoilt it... I just wanna enjoy having her with me" he sighed.

"If you're sure that is a good idea son... I don't think it will spoilt anything" Jack added.

"I know it probably won't... But I don't wanna risk it... It is stupid anyway" he shook his head as he walked over to the converse sneakers.

"It isn't Troy" his dad tried to reassure him.

"Let's just leave it yeah?" Troy said and Jack nodded.

"Ok son... Sorry" Troy nodded and then picked up a pair of the sneakers.

"Will you and Ma buy me some new sneakers for my birthday? I need some" he asked.

"Sure son... Pick a pair" Jack smiled.

Troy continued to look around the store with his dad after picking the sneakers he wanted. He kept checking his phone for texts but Gabriella still hadn't got in touch. Where was she getting his present from?

Half an hour later Jack was paying at the check out. Troy had chosen some black, converse sneakers; a new basketball jersey; some new pads for when he was sparring in the gym and Jack also got him vouchers for the store. They two men then left the store and went to wait for the girls somewhere. They sat on some benches and started to talk about sport, college, work and everything else.

* * *

Gabriella smiled as she came out of the shop with Lucille. She had a few bags in her hands with gifts for her boyfriend's birthday.

"Do you think he will like the gift I just got?" She wondered.

"I think he will love it... He'll be shocked... But he will still love it" Lucille laughed and Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah... I'll call him" Lucille nodded and they stopped walking as Gabriella dialled Troy's cell. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Hey babe" **she heard him say.

"Hey baby... Where are you?" She asked.

**"Just sat on some benches near the sports store" he said. "Want us to come and meet you?" **He asked.

"No stay there and we will come to you" she smiled.

**"Ok beautiful... See you soon princess"** he said softly.

"Bye baby" she hung up and told Lucille where the guys were.

The two women then headed to the place where the boys where. They chatted and laughed about everything. They talked about Troy's birthday and what his reactions would be to his gifts and hoped he was happy with them. Gabriella smiled when she spotted Troy and Jack ahead of them and she saw Troy notice them. He stood up just as they reached them and pulled Gabriella in for a hug.

"I missed you" he whispered.

"Babe I wasn't even gone an hour" she giggled.

"So... I still missed you" he murmured and she smiled up at him.

"Awww" she leant up and kissed him softly.

They all then decided to head back and get ready for dinner. They had all agreed to go out tonight for dinner to spend some quality time together as a family because that is what they would be doing if they were in Alberqerque.

Jack and Lucille headed back to the hotel to chill out and get ready for tonight and Gabriella and Troy headed back to the campus. Traffic was a little busier than when they were going to the mall so it took a little longer for them to reach the campus but they did after around forty minutes.

As they walked into the building Gabriella held Troy's hand in one of hers and carried her purchases in the other. When they reached the dorm room she quickly stowed the bags with her stuff and then smiled at Troy. He wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her softly. She kissed back and felt him slip his hand under her shirt at the back. She pulled away and smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"Not now babe... I don't feel so good" she told him.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" He worried.

"No... Think I am just tired baby" she smiled.

"Ok... Well why don't you take a nap?" He suggested.

"No... I wanna just cuddle up to you and relax" she took his hand and led him to the sofa in the living area. She sat down and pulled him down with her before snuggling into his side.

"Ella?" Troy spoke softly.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled.

"C-can... I mean would we be able to..." Gabriella looked up with a frown.

"What is it baby?" She asked, cupping his cheek in her hand.

"I don't know what I want to say... But dad said I should tell you..." he rambled.

"Tell me what?" She started to worry.

"You know the last few times we talked on the phone and you said I sounded off?" Gabriella nodded. "Well that is because I was struggling..." he trailed off and looked down embarrased.

"Struggling with what baby?" She asked softly.

"Being away from home... From mom and dad... From you" he whispered.

"Awww baby why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I couldn't..." he said.

"What? Baby you know you can tell me anything" she told him.

"I know but it isn't fair putting it on you... I am not the only one who feels it when I am away and I just didn't want to bother you with it all" he explained.

"Wildcat you won't ever bother me... I am here for you to confide in me... I do it to you enough... That is the whole point of a relationship babe... To be there for each other" she reassured him.

"So you don't think I am soft or anything?" He asked.

"Of course not baby... You're human... I just hate knowing you felt you couldn't come to me" she frowned.

"It's not that... I just didn't want to..." he said.

"I don't know if that is better or worse... When I am upset you're the only person I ever want... I kinda hoped it would be the same for you" she mumbled looking down at her hands that were now in her lap.

"Baby girl it is..." he lifted her chin with his finger. "I just know how much you struggle with me being away and I didn't want to make you feel worse... I talked to dad about it and he told me to talk to you but I refused..." he sighed.

"At least you had Jack" she mumbled.

"Please don't go quiet on me... I told dad I shouldn't have said anything" he sighed as he got up from the sofa.

"Baby please sit back down... I am sorry ok?" She apologised. Troy looked down at her and she pulled his hand for him to sit. "I am fine... Really... I just hate that you have been down and I couldn't even see it" she shook her head. "You always know when something is wrong with me... Sometimes even before I know myself" she sighed.

"You did pick it up... I just lied and didn't admit something was wrong... Which I am sorry about" she nodded.

"Promise me one thing?" She asked.

"Anything" he nodded.

"Promise me you will tell me the next time you are down... No matter what" he nodded again.

"I promise baby" she then moved to straddle his waist and kissed him softly three times.

"I love you... Now, Always and Forever" she smiled.

"I love you too baby girl... Forever" he smiled back.

* * *

A few hours later Gabriella was just applying a layer of lip-gloss as Troy did some more work on his laptop. She placed the tue in her bag and then turned to face him. She smiled when he hadn't even noticed and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and placed a gentle kiss to his temple.

"You nearly done babe?" She asked.

"Yeah... Almost... Give me ten minutes" he said still typing away.

"Ok..." she went to walk away but he grabbed her wrist. "What?" She asked.

"You look beautiful" he said softly as he gazed at her.

"Thank you" she murmured before kissing him softly.

She then walked over to the bed and sat down. She took her cell from her black clutch and began texting Taylor. Troy got back to his work and as promised ten minutes later it was running through the printer and he was getting up. He grabbed his jacket and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Ready to go babe?" He asked.

Yeah" she smiled and stood up as she placed her cell back in her bag.

They had arranged to meet Jack and Lucille at a little Italian restaurant near the college campus. It wouldn't take Troy and Gabriella long to get there so they decided to walk. Troy draped his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped one of hers around his waist. They smiled at each other and Troy ducked his head to steal a sweet kiss from her.

"Is this restaurant good?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah... It is very good" he nodded.

"Do you go here a lot then?" She wondered.

"Quite often" he shrugged.

"With the guys from last night?"

"And a few others..." he smiled.

"Okay" she said.

"Are you ok babe?" He frowned.

"Of course... Why do you ask?" She smiled.

"Just checking" he smiled. Gabriella leant up and kissed him gently.

"Well I am fine babe" she reassured him.

The two continued walking and talking for a few minutes until the restaurant came into view. Troy opened the door and held it open for Gabriella to enter. She thanked him and the two entered and went over to the maitre'd.

They were shown straight to the table and saw his parents hadn't arrived yet. Troy pulled out Gabriella's chair for her to sit then sat across from her and took her hand. She smiled when he kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Are you feeling better?" Gabriella asked him.

"About what we discussed?" Troy asked and she nodded. "Yeah I am now you know..." he smiled.

"Good..." she smiled. A few minutes later Jack and Lucille arrived. Jack sat next to Gabriella and Lucille sat across from him and next to her son. Troy kissed her cheek as Jack did the same to Gabriella.

"Sorry we're a little late" Lucille apologised.

"It's ok" Gabriella smiled.

"What did you guys do with the rest of your afternoon?" Jack asked the two.

"Nothing much... Talked for a bit then I did some work whist Gabriella had a shower and stuff" Troy smiled.

His parents both smiled and then they all picked up the menus to see what they could have to eat. Troy told them which foods he had tried and what was nice and what wasn't. Eventually they all chose something and a waiter came over to take their orders. Troy ordered spaghetti bolognese; Gabriella got the spaghetti carbonara and some garlic bread to share with Troy; Jack ordered a peperoni pizza and Lucille got a basic pasta dish with tomato and basil. They also ordered their drinks; Troy got a beer as did Jack and Lucille and Gabriella wach got a glass of chardonnay.

"Are you looking forward to your birthday?" Lucille asked her son.

"Yeah... It will be great just because you guys are here" he smiled.

"Awww" Gabriella teased and he laughed.

"I cannot believe my baby is nearly 20 years old" Lucille gushed.

"Ma..." Troy groaned.

"Sorry" she laughed.

"It's ok" he chuckled.

"What do you want to do for your birthday son?" Jack asked as he sipped his beer.

"You mean you haven't planned anything? Wow I am shocked" He laughed.

"Actually we have planned something" Gabriella admitted.

"Figures" Troy teased and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I wasn't aware of these plans" Jack stated.

"That's because me and Lucie planned it today" Gabriella smiled.

"So what are we doing?" Troy asked again.

"We are all spending the day together... You can choose what we do" Gabriella smiled.

"And then you and Gabriella are going to spend the evening alone" Lucille finished.

"Is that cool with you dad?" Troy asked.

"Of course son" he smiled.

The four then continued talking until their food arrived. They laughed and joked and enjoyed all being back together again. Once the food arrived they all immediately started eating having not had lunch. They all agreed that the food was as good as Troy made out and continued to enjoy time together. Once they had finished eating they ordered a round of coffees.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Troy asked his parents.

"Nothing that I know of" Jack said and Lucille nodded confirming that thought.

"How about we go to the beach?" Troy suggested.

"Yeah if you want" Lucille smiled.

"Ok... Well I will call you in the morning to organise a time and stuff" Jack nodded. They all finished their coffees and then Jack pailed the bill. They then all left the restaurant and stood outside saying goodbye. Jack hailed a cab for him and Lucille whilst Troy and Gabriella started the walk back to the campus.

"Are you going to spend a day with just your parents like we discussed?" Gabriella asked.

"I think so... That is if you don't mind?" He checked.

"Of course not babe... We can all spend tomorrow together... Then it is your birthday... So the day after that you can go with them and I'll chill in the room or something" she shrugged.

"Ok baby" he smiled and pulled her closer as they walked and the night chill swept around them.

It took around half an hour to walk back and when they reached the dorm room Troy opened the door. Gabriella walked in first and immediately removed her shoes. She placed them in a corner and then sat on the bed as she removed her ear rings and placed them on the night stand. She then stood back up and walked into the bathroom to get changed, this made Troy frown. She never left the room to change anymore, unless it was the time of the month, but he knew it wasn't that as they had slept together since she'd been here. He shook his head to rid of the thoughts and got undressed. Once he was in just his boxers he got in bed and waited for her to come back. When she did she smiled and shut off the light before climbing in bed next to him.

Troy gave her a kiss and pulled her so she was on top of him. This made her pull back and look at him. She smiled and got off him. Troy frowned again, what was going on?

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing babe" she smiled.

"Really? 'Cause it kinda seems like there is something..." he sighed.

"I am fine... Everything is fine" she tried to reassure him.

"Then why are you pulling away everytime I try to touch you?" He frowned.

"Babe..." she started.

"No... I'm sorry but it kinda feels like you can't stand to be near me" he said as he got out of bed. Gabriella sighed.

"Don't be ridiculous!" she exclaimed as she got out of bed also and switch on the light. "Of course it isn't that" she stated.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"I can't say... Not yet anyway" she said.

"Why not?" He continued.

"Because I just can't" she sighed.

"Urgh..." Troy groaned.

"Babe please..." she touched his arm and he moved away. "Why are you being like this?" She asked.

"Because my girlfriend can't stand to be near me and I am sorry if that hurts" he said sarcastically.

"Ok you really wanna know why I am not having sex right now?" He nodded. "Here.." she lifted up her slik night gown, pulled down her panties slightly and removed a small white band aid. Troy's eyes widened at the sight. There in front of him he saw a tattoo just above Gabriella's woman hood to the right.

"Please tell me that will wash off?" He asked.

"No... It is real" she said quietly.

"Wh-what? Why? When did you get that? I swear it wasn't there the other night when we had sex" he rambled.

"Today... When me and your mom went to get your presents off me... Well here is one of them..." she smiled.

"You got a tattoo" he said in shock.

"Yeah" she pulled her panties back to their proper place and let her night gown drop back down. "Don't you like it?" She asked.

"No... I'm just in shock" he said.

"I am sorry Troy... Now you know why I wasn't getting physical... I wanted it to be a surprise for tomorrow..." she admitted.

"I am the one who is sorry babe" he pulled her to him and hugged her. "I should have trusted you" he whispered.

"I can see why you were upset... I would be too" she smiled.

"Let's get back in bed" she nodded and they shut off the light again and cuddled under the covers. "Did it hurt?" Troy asked as he stroked her hip.

"A little... But not much... Is was more of an uncomfortable feeling than painful" she said.

"And you did it for me?" He smiled.

"I don't know anyone else with the initials 'TB'" she giggled.

"Can I see it properly?" She nodded and switched on the night lamp that was by the bed. She then lay on her back and revealed the tattoo to him again. He smiled and softly stroked the black ink. In a fancy manuscript it said 'TB'. "You know it is kinda sexy" he grinned.

"I was hoping you'd think that" she smiled.

"Is it sore?" He asked.

"Not really" she smiled.

"So now I have seen it stuff can happen?" He said suggestively.

"I guess" she smiled. At this Troy smirked and leant down to place a gentle kiss on his initials that were now permanently engraved on her skin. Gabriella sighed and arched her body upwards towards his soft lips.

They spent the next part of the night kissing, caressing and making love. It was passionate and full of the love and lust they felt for one another. When they were finished they both lay there spent on the bed, breathing heavily. Gabriella looked to oneside and smiled.

"I should get more tattoos if sex is like that everytime" she giggled.

"Please don't babe... I can handle one..." he said.

"I wouldn't... I don't think it is attractive for women to have loads of big tattoos" she smiled.

"I agree babe" he kissed her softly. "That one is sexy though... Kinda turns me on to know my name is so close to the most private part of your body" he grinned.

"I'm glad" she giggled.

"And to know only I will ever see it" he smiled.

"For your eyes only baby" she murmured before kissing him.

"Good to know" he laughed. Gabriella then yawned and he smiled. "Tired princess?"

"Hmmm... You have tired me out" she giggled.

"You have tired me out too" he admitted. "Let's get some sleep" she nodded and curled around his body.

"Night Troy" she whispered.

"Night baby" he murmured as he kissed her hair. "Love you" he told her.

"Love you too" she smiled and then let her eyes drift shut.

* * *

Troy, Gabriella, Jack and Lucille spent the next day on the beach relaxing. Troy and Gabriella had fun playing in the water, splashing and ducking each other under as well as sharing sweet, lingering kisses.

Jack and Lucille enjoyed watching the two happily being together. Neither of the teens were truely happy when they were apart and the two adults knew that. They got on with things but unless they were together their smiles never touched their eyes; their laughs were never as loud or their eyes as bright.

Troy was so happy to have his family back with him. He missed his dad and their manly talks; he missed sparring in his gym and playing basketball in the garden. He missed his mom and her kindness; her motherly ways and having her take care of him. He missed his girlfriend and her gorgeous smile; her cute giggle; her whole manner and attitude towards life. All the three people who were with him right now were the only ones who mattered. He knew so long as he had all three of them he would be happy.

* * *

Today was the 18th October. Today it was Troy Bolton's 20th Birthday. Gabriella woke up first and carefully climbed out of bed. She crept into the bathroom and had a shower as quietly as she could. She then cleaned herself up and entered the bedroom again. She tiptoed over to her still sleeping boyfriend and knelt by the bed.

"Wake up birthday boy" she whispered.

"Hmmm" he groaned.

"I have presents" she sang and he sighed.

"I'm up" he muttered sleepily, slowly opening his eyes.

"Happy Birthday" she smiled. He smiled and pulled her on top of him. She giggled and leant down to kiss him gently.

"Hmmm... I know which present I want to see first" he murmured as his hands went down to where her tattoo was. Gabriella giggled and allowed him to flip them over so he was hovering above her. They then spent the first part of his morning making love and celebrating Troy no longer being a teen.

* * *

"Ok... Open your presents" Gabriella said excitedly handing him two gifts.

"Babe, I wish you wouldn't spoil me" he sighed.

"Its your birthday... I have to" she giggled. Troy just rolled his eyes and opened his gifts. The first one were two tickets to a professional boxing match that was in LA in two months time. He seemed genuinely happy with it and have her a long, deep kiss. The second present was a photo frame with three slots. One of Troy and Gabriella last summer placed in the middle slot.

"Why are these two blank?" He frowned.

"Them pictures haven't happened yet" she smiled.

"What do you mean?" He asked with confusion.

"They can be future memories" she smiled.

"Like our wedding?" He suggested.

"If you want" she smiled. "Its your present" she told him.

They then decided they needed to get up so they could meet his parents. Troy needed a shower and managed to persuade Gabriella to have another with him. They showered and shared little kisses as they washed each other. They emerged some time later feeling blissfully happy and extrememly fulfilled.

They got dressed, wearing casual clothes ready for an unplanned day. They had decided to just do whatever they felt like at the time rather than plan the day and Jack and Lucille seemed fine with that. Troy called his parents when they were ready and said he'd come to the hotel to pick them up so they didn't have to get a cab.

"Have you decided what you want to do yet babe?" Gabriella asked Troy as he drove them to get his parents.

"No... I think I will let them decide..." he smiled.

"But it's your birthday babe" Gabriella smiled.

"I know... But I have picked everything we have done since you all got here" he laughed.

"That is because we don't know where anything is in LA!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

"True point" he chuckled.

"I can't believe I still haven't seen one famous person" she gasped.

"Babe I haven't even seen a celebrity yet and I have been here for over a year" he laughed.

"Serious?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah... I am serious" he chuckled.

"Well that is shocking... We **have **to go star spotting before I leave" she insisted.

"Oh god" he groaned teasingly.

"Hey!" She whined and folded her arms as she pouted.

"I am kidding baby" he smiled his breath taking smile in her direction as he pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"I wish you wouldn't do that" she moaned.

"What?" He laughed.

"Smile at me like that when I am trying to not talk to you" she pouted and he smiled again.

"I can't help it if you find me irresistable" he smirked before leaning over to kiss her softly.

"Hmmm... I will find a way to be immune to your moves one day" she grinned. Troy chuckled and then got out of the car to go and tell the desk clerk that he was here to collect Jack and Lucille. He waited by the reception desk for a few minutes and then spotted his parents.

"Happy Birthday!" Lucille hugged him tightly.

"Thanks mom" he laughed.

"Happy Birthday son" Jack smiled and patted his back.

"Thanks dad" Troy nodded.

"Where is Gabriella?" Lucille asked.

"In the car" Troy answered and before he could blink his mom was off to find his girlfriend. Troy and Jack laughed and shook their heads as they followed Lucille back to the car.

Once everyone was back in the car Troy drove out of the hotel and towards the mall. He thought they could start off by having an early lunch. Everyone agreed it was a good idea and he nodded.

"So what did Gabriella get you?" Jack asked as they drove.

"A photo of us with space for two more in the frame, two tickets to the next pro-boxing match in LA and something else" he laughed.

"Something else?" Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah... Urm..." Troy choked in embarrasment.

"I'll tell you later honey" Lucille told her husband who nodded and frowned at his sons embarrasment.

Lucille changed the subject by asking if Troy had chosen what they were doing today yet. He shook his head and said he'd decide after lunch. As he drove Gabriella placed her hand on Troy's leg and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He smiled at her briefly and placed his hand over hers.

* * *

The four decided to go to a food court for their lunch as neither could agree on what they wanted. Jack and Troy got a slice of pizza each from pizza hut with a drink each, Lucille got a salad from the salad and Gabriella got a jacket potato from the stand. They all sat around a silver circle table and ate together.

"I can't believe my baby is 20" Lucille announced and Gabriella giggled as Troy groaned.

"Mom..." he whined.

"What? I am serious... It only seems like yesterday you were a little baby who needed me..." she sighed.

"Awww... I still need you mom" he smiled.

"Hmmm..." she mumbled.

"Come on Luce... Cheer up... Its his birthday... You can mope later when he isn't here" Jack told her.

"I am not moping!" Gabriella laughed.

"Whatever" Jack laughed too.

They continued laughing and joking for the next ten minutes as they finished their food. Once everyone was done they decided to have a look around the shops for a bit. They went into a jewellery shop as Lucille wanted to have a look at something for her friends birthday that was coming up. Gabriella went over to look at rings and smiled when she felt Troy wrap his arms around her from behind.

"What you looking at?" He asked as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Rings... They are all so beautiful" she smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you" he complimented and she giggled whilst turning to face him.

"It is your birthday... Aren't I supposed to be the sweet one?" She asked.

"Meh it comes natural when I am around you" he shrugged and Gabriella giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Awww... My caring baby... I love you birthday boy" she smiled lovingly at him.

"Love you too princess" he kissed her gently for a few seconds before pulling away and leading her over to his parents. They stayed in the store for a few more minutes as Lucille got the gift wrapped and then they moved on.

The four spent about two hours just browsing in shops and every now and then buying something. At around 2:00pm in the afternoon Troy suggested they go bowling as a fun end to the afternoon. They all agreed and went to bowling alley which was situated in the Mall. Jack quickly grabbed Gabriella to be on his team and she giggled at her boyfriend's expression.

"Dad she is my girlfriend" he frowned.

"So... She rocks at this game" he chuckled and Gabriella giggled.

"Come on babe it will be fun" Gabriella told Troy.

"Fine... Ready to kick their butts mom?" He asked and she laughed

"Sure am" they all laughed and went to the desk to get their shoes and lane.

* * *

They played bowling for nearly another two hours. As predicted Jack and Gabriella won by ten points. Gabriella teased Troy about how he got beat by a girl as they walked through the parking lot to the car and he chased her making her squeal. He caught her and spun her around; Jack and Lucille just laughed and shook their heads.

"He's 20 yet still acts like a child" Jack laughed.

"Hey I heard that" Troy frowned as he unlocked the car.

"You were supposed to" Jack said with a smile.

It was now 4:30pm and Troy was driving his parents back to the hotel before he and Gabriella do something alone for the remainder of the day. The drive was full of light and friendly chatter among the four and Gabriella smiled. She loved how comfortable she felt around Jack and Lucille; not many people could live in their boyfriend's house with his parents when he isn't even there most of the time.

When they pulled up at the hotel Troy thanked his parents for an awesome day and said he'd call them tomorrow. They both nodded, said goodbye to Gabriella and told them both to have a fun night. They both nodded and then when his parents were inside Troy drove off.

Gabriella was quiet on the ride back to campus. Troy held her hand in his as he drove and she softly drew patterns on the palm of his hand. He smiled at how innocent she looked when she was in a world of her own. It didn't take long to get back to the college and Troy managed to shut off the car without Gabriella even noticing. He smiled again and turned her face to look at him.

"We're back baby" he stated and she looked around.

"Wow, sorry babe" she giggled.

"That's ok... Are you alright?" He asked.

"Of course" she smiled and kissed him softly once. "Now lets go and decide what to do tonight" he nodded and they got out of the car and went up to Troy's dorm.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella decided to go and see a movie for his birthday. She said he could choose as it was his birthday and was shocked when he chose Robert Pattinson's new movie 'Remember Me'. He explained it sounded like a good story line and he knew she fancied the young British actor so it would make her happy too. Gabriella had laughed at his explanation but felt all her love for him bubble up inside her at how sweet he could be.

So now Gabriella was just doing her hair as Troy had his shower. She had straightened it tonight for a change and wanted to see his reaction. She was wearing her black skinny jeans, a cream coloured, flowy top with a bow at the bust area and her black heels on her feet. Her make up was light and natural looking and her hair went all the way down her back when it was straight. She was just standing up straight to look in the mirror properly when Troy walked out of the bathroom. He froze with wide eyes when he spotted her and she smiled.

"How do I look?" She twirled.

"How can someone dressed in jeans look so sexy?" He asked and she giggled. "I'm serious babe... You look beautiful" he gave her a light kiss and she smiled.

"Thanks" she said.

"I love your hair... You should straighten it more" he complimented.

"Really? I don't know..." she shrugged.

"I think you always look great though so I am biased" he chuckled and she giggled.

Gabriella then sat at Troy's desk and checked her emails and stuff as he got changed. It didn't take him long so twenty minutes later they were ready to leave. Troy grabbed the car keys as Gabriella grabbed her bag and then the two left for the movie theatre.

It wasn't too far away from the campus and only took quarter of an hour to get there in the car. Gabriella smiled when Troy opened her door for her and she thanked him with a kiss to his cheek. They then walked to the ticket booth hand in hand and Troy asked for two tickets to see 'Remember Me'. They then went to the concession stand and got some popcorn and a diet coke to share. Gabriella carried the popcorn so Troy could get their tickets ripped before they went in. As it was a new release the screening was already quite full but they still managed to get good seats.

"I am so excited to see this" she smiled.

"I know" he chuckled. "You have only been talking about it for the past 6 months" he teased and she pouted.

"I have not" she said.

"You have but I don't mind baby" he smiled. "I love hearing you get excited over things" he told her before kissing her softly.

"Love you" she smiled.

"Love you" he repeated with another kiss. Then the lights went down causing Gabriella to automatically snuggle up to Troy's side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and placed their drink in the cup holder between them as she placed the popcorn on the chair arm between them. They both held onto each other in some way as the movie started and enjoyed the feeling of the other by their side.

* * *

Gabriella didn't take her eyes off the screen throughout the whole movie. It was one of the best films she had seen in a long time and when it was over she looked at Troy who was smiling at her. She smiled back and gave him a kiss.

"What?" She asked.

"Did you enjoy it?" He questioned her.

"Yeah... Did you?" She wondered as they stood up to leave.

"Yeah it was alright... I can tell you did" he laughed.

"How?" She smiled.

"Because your eyes did not leave that screen once... I am hoping that is because of the story line though and not that Rob guy" he raised his eyebrows and she giggled.

"Of course it was" she smiled.

"Hmmm...." he mumbled and she giggled.

"Come on" she pulled him along and he smiled as they walked out of the movie theatre and to the car. "Are we going back to the campus now?" She asked.

"Not right now... I want to show you something" she smiled.

"Ok" he opened her door for her and then went around to his side.

Once they were belted in Troy drove them in the opposite direction to the college and Gabriella turned to face him a little. He glanced at her and smiled, knowing what she was going to say.

"Babe where are you taking me?" He laughed.

"I knew you were going to ask that" she giggled.

"'Cause I am **that **predictable" they both laughed.

"Anyway I am not saying... You'll see in a minute" she smiled and nodded.

After a few more minutes Troy pulled the car over and Gabriella tried to see where they were but it was impossible, it was too dark to make anything out. Troy got out of the car and went around to open her door to help her out. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her forward a few feet. He stopped her and she gasped.

They were standing near the edge of a cliff and below you could see the ocean with the moonlight setting a shadow on the ripples. It was a clear night so you could make out every star in the sky.

"This is so amazing" she gushed.

"I thought you'd like it" he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Gabriella smiled as she leant back into him.

"How did you find this place?" She asked.

"I needed time to think about something and I was just driving and found it" he shrugged.

"So this is your special thinking spot?" She asked with a smile.

"I guess it kind of is yeah" he nodded and she turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft and sweet kiss.

"Well thank you for showing it to me" she whispered.

"Your welcome" he smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you" she murmured.

"I love you too" he said.

"I still have one more present for you..." she stated.

"What?" He smiled.

"It's back at the dorm room though" she smiled.

"Ok... Babe you have already given me so much though" he frowned.

"I know... But I have had this gift sorted for months now... So please accept it" she pouted.

"Fine" he sighed.

"Shall we head back then?" She asked.

"Sure... Lets go" he smiled and led her back towards the car.

* * *

The two made it back to the college campus about forty minutes later. Troy sighed tiredly and threw the keys on the desk. He flopped down on his bed and Gabriella giggled.

"You tired baby?" She asked.

"Hmmm" he nodded.

"Ok... Well I am just going to the bathroom to get changed" he nodded and she smiled.

Troy managed to pull himself up and get undressed. Once he was in his boxers he climbed into bed. He sat up so he was leaning against the head board and waited for Gabriella to return. He was checking something on his cell when the bathroom door opened. He didn't look up right away and only did so when he heard Gabriella clear her throat.

His breath caught in his throat. Gabriella was leaning against the door frame in a hot pink thong and matching see through camisole. She had a seductive look on her face and had her hair to one side.

"You still feeling tired baby?" She asked from her position.

"N-no..." he stuttered.

"Good" she smirked as she walked over to him, swaying her hips sexily from side to side. "Because I kinda need all your energy for the next present I have for you" she bit her bottom lip seductively.

"You got it" he managed to say as she threw the covers off him and straddled his hips.

"Someone is excited" she giggled as she ran her hand alond his hard member.

"That is because I saw you... You are so sexy" he murmured as he started to kiss her neck.

"Hmmm..." Gabriella moaned. The next hour was spent with the two kissing, caressing and making love.

Gabriella felt different this time, the new start to the activity gave them more of a rush. She felt like she was on fire and when her orgasm ripped through her body she shook from the intensity. Troy's groans were louder and more passion filled and as they collapsed sweatily against each other they had huge smiles on their faces.

"That was... Amazing" she breathed out.

"Yeah..." he agreed breathless. The two then just lay there in silence thinking about the amazing round of love making that had just taken place.

"Was that different for you too?" Gabriella wondered some time later as she lay snuggle up to Troy, her head rested on his bare chest.

"Different how?" He asked.

"Like much more steamy and sexy?" She asked quietly.

"It is always sexy" he laughed.

"Babe you know what I mean... Normally it is sexy but more soft... It was kinda rough tonight" she explained.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He panicked.

"God no babe... I loved it... It felt so good... I was just wondering..." she smiled up at him.

"Good... You scared me" he sighed.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "I think I owe Sharpay a thanks huh?"

"Why?" He frowned.

"Do you remember that day I went shopping with her and came home and was a little upset because she made me think if I didn't spice our sex life up you'd leave?" He nodded. "Well that was one of the outfits I bought" she giggled.

"Ah..." he nodded. "You don't need to thank her though" he stated.

"I know... I was kidding... I am glad I did it though" she smiled.

"Hmm... Me too" he laughed and she giggled.

"But babe?" She said.

"Yeah?" He mumbled sleepily.

"I don't... I mean you won't expect me to dress up like that all the time right?" She asked.

"Of course not babe... It will be a nice surprise when you do but I wouldn't want you to all the time... I still want to make love to you... Like soft and gentle... However we do that it is always going to be special for me" he reassured her.

"Me too" she smiled and leant up to kiss him. "I love you baby" she murmured.

"I love you too baby" he repeated and kissed her hair as she rested her head back on his chest.

"Oh and Happy Birthday again" she whispered tiredly.

"Thank you baby" he smiled.

"Goodnight Wildcat" she said as she drifted to sleep.

"Goodnight Princess" he said as he too drifted to his own dreamland that revolved around the sleeping beauty in his arms.

**So how was that? Worth the wait I hope:) **

**So Troy had his 20th Birthday... Did they celebrate it well? What about his gifts? Good? Rubbish? Ok? Let me know:)**

**Please Review:):)**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Troyella or any other HSM character!**

**Chapter 34 - The Distance**

It had been another month since Gabriella last saw Troy. The day after his birthday he spent the day with his parents giving her the chance to think about everything in her life. She had been so happy being with him again and was dreading going back to New Mexico without him; but she did it and here she was, sitting in their room and talking on MSN with Taylor.

_TayMac: Are you feeling better babes?_

PrincessElla: Meh... Not really... I'm confused:/

_TayMac: About Troy boy still?_

PrincessElla: Hmmm... I don't know what to do

_TayMac: What do you mean?:/_

PrincessElla: I love him... and I know he loves me... But lately he has been distant and I am scared:/

_TayMac: Scared of what Hun?_

PrincessElla: That the distance is him realising he can't do this relationship anymore:(

_TayMac: Babe that won't happen! That boy loves you more than anything!!_

PrincessElla: Hmmm...:/

_TayMac: You are not seriously thinking of ending this are you?:O_

PrincessElla: Not ending it! Just maybe a break... It might help him... I just want him to be happy and right now I just don't think he is:/

_TayMac: I don't think that is a good idea babe... You just need to stay strong... You're just having an off day:)_

PrincessElla: I don't know...:/

_TayMac: Just think about it more... He is going to be crushed if you tell him this...._

PrincessElla: I know... And I don't wanna hurt him Tay! But I think he is hurting because of me...:(

_TayMac: He loves you!!! You guys will be fine... You just need to see each other again_

PrincessElla: I know... I know... You're right...

_TayMac: I always am;)_

PrincessElla: Lol... Funny Hun... brb my Wildcat is calling:) xx

_TayMac: Okay hun xx_

"Hey" she said as she answered the call. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Hey Ella" **she heard his voice.

"How are you?" She asked.

**"I'm alright... How are you babes?" **She sighed.

"Meh... Alright" she shrugged.

**"What's up?"** He asked.

"This is... Do you really need to ask?" She exclaimed.

**"What do you mean this?"** She could see his frown.

"Us! What the hell is happening?!" She groaned.

**"What do you mean? We are fine... Aren't we?"** He sounded scared.

"I don't know... You tell me... You're the one who is being off" she muttered.

**"Babe I'm not... Or at least I am not meaning to be... I just have a lot of work on and it is doing my head in being away from you" **he sighed.

"And you think I like us being apart? That is why we need to not be distant.. If we don't talk while your away this will just be even harder!" She felt tears fill her eyes.

**"Ella... Baby... I love you"** he whispered.

"I know" she said.

**"Is that enough?" **He asked hesitantly.

"I don't know..." she whispered through tears.

**"Gabriella please..." **he pleaded.

"I... I can't do this right now... I need to think... I'll call you later ok?" She said.

**"Ok... Please do... I miss you... And please remember I love you" **he said desperately.

"I know... Miss you too..." she sighed.

**"Bye baby..."** she could hear his own tearful voice.

"Bye" she whispered and then hung up.

She wiped her tears and went straight back to her conversation with Taylor.

PrincessElla: I think I have just ruined everything:/

_TayMac: What?:/_

PrincessElla: I told him how I feel kind of... He sounded so hurt... I never told him I loved him back:(

_TayMac: Need me to come over?_

PrincessElla: Can you?

_TayMac: I'll be ten minutes Hun_

PrincessElla: Thanks... See you soon xxx

_TayMac: See you soon babe xxx_

Gabriella signed off her laptop and went downstairs to wait for her friend. Jack and Lucille had gone away for the weekend meaning Gabriella was alone. At least they wouldn't see her in this state; that is unless their son gives them an SOS call which is likely. She sighed and sat on the sofa... What was happening?

* * *

As promised Taylor arrived ten minutes later. Gabriella was enveloped in a huge hug as soon as she opened the door and she gladly accepted it. They walked into the family room and sat on the sofa. Taylor took Gabriella's hand in hers and smiled.

"Babe... What is going on?" She asked.

"I... I don't know..." she stumbled.

"There must be something... You love Troy... Why didn't you say it back?"

"I am scared" Gabriella said tearfully.

"Of what? And don't give me all that crap about the distance thing... I know it is something more..." Taylor stated.

"I... I think... I'm late" she whispered.

"What?" Taylor asked in shock.

"My period... It's late... I can't be pregnant... I am only 17!" She exclaimed.

"Ok... Calm down... Have you taken a test?" Gabriella shook her head. "Well you need to do one... How long have you thought this?" Taylor wondered.

"A week or so... But I just thought it'd come so I didn't say..." she cried.

"Ok... Well calm down... Breath... I will go and buy you a test ok?" Gabriella nodded. "Give me twenty minutes" she hugged her friend then rushed out.

Gabriella was terrified. She wanted children with Troy, more than anything, just not yet. She wanted to graduate high school. She wanted to go to college. She wanted to start a family when they were married so they could do it properly. This couldn't happen... Not now.

As she was waiting for her friend to return, Gabriella's cell rang. She was expecting it to be Troy but saw it wasn't... It was Jennifer Carter. She smiled as she answered. (Gabriella/_Jennifer_)

"Hey Jen" she smiled.

_"Hey Gabs... How are you?" _She heard her ask.

"I'm ok" she answered, Mrs. Carter didn't need to know about her problems.

_"Good... Kevin and I were just wondering if you were free to babysit tonight? I know it is short notice but they were supposed to be staying at mt mom's house and she has let us down at the last minute" _she explained.

"Of course... No problem... What time Hun?" She smiled.

_"If we say be here for half past 7?"_ Jennifer suggested.

"Yeah... Sure... See you then" she said.

_"Bye sweetheart... Thank you" _she could hear Jennifer's smile and hung up.

Gabriella sighed as she put her cell phone down. Maybe babysitting wasn't such a good idea actually, what if her test came back positive? What if she was indeed pregnant? She shook her head. She shouldn't think about it. If she was then she was... If she wasn't then that would be good... She wanted her children to have everything so it wouldn't be fair to have a baby yet... She couldn't provide for a baby at this age and stage of her life.

Taylor returned some time later with three tests in a brown paper bag. Gabriella took the bag from her friend with a shaky hand and headed for the stairs. Taylor followed her and as Gabriella went to her bathroom Taylor sat on the bed. She flicked through a magazine as her friend did her thing and tried her best to get ready for all possible outcomes. After a minute or so Gabriella entered the bedroom and smiled weakly.

"How long do you have to wait babe?" Taylor asked.

"The box says three minutes... I have set my phone to go off when they will be done" Taylor nodded and opened her arms to give her friend a much needed hug.

"Whatever this result says Hun you **have **to tell Troy" she said softly.

"I c-can't" she whispered tearfully. "He will leave me..." she cried.

"No he won't! That boy loves you... If the answer is positive he will be shocked but happy to start your family together early... If it is negative he will probably be relieved because you still have time to prepare your lives for children... Either way that boy loves you and is going to be there for you" Taylor comforted her best friend.

"You think so?" She asked as she pulled back from her friend's embrace.

"I know so..." Just then her phone beeped and she inhaled sharply.

"Moment of truth" she whispered.

"I'm right here" Taylor gave her hand a squeeze and Gabriella nodded.

The terrified teen then stood up and went into the bathroom. Taylor fidgeted nervously as her friend disappeared from view. She didn't know what result would be best, what she would want the most for her friend. She stood up the moment Gabriella entered the bedroom. She was crying, shaking and her eyes seeked comfort. Taylor rushed over and held her close.

"What is it babe?" She whispered.

"I'm... I'm... **Not** pregnant" she cried.

"Oh sweetie" she held her tighter. "Is that good?" She felt her friend nod.

"I am so relieved" she cried.

"You need to call him" Taylor said as she pulled away and wiped her friends tears.

"I know... I will..." Gabriella nodded.

"Right now" Taylor ordered.

"Ok... I will" she smiled through her tears.

"I will leave and come back later ok?" Gabriella nodded.

"I am babysitting tonight... Come with me?" Taylor nodded.

"Of course babe" she smiled before going to leave.

"Oh and Tay?" She turned slightly.

"Yeah?" She smiled.

"Thanks... You're the best" Gabriella announced and her friend just smiled and left her to make the dreaded call to her boyfriend.

* * *

**"Hello?"** Troy answered his phone, _he musn't have checked his caller ID_, Gabriella thought. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

"I'm sorry..." she whispered tearfully. "I love you too" she told him.

**"Ella..." **he breathed out.

"Can you forgive me?" She pleaded.

**"You don't even need to ask..." **He murmured.

"I really am sorry" she repeated.

**"I believe you... Just answer me one question..."** He trailed off.

"Anything" she breathed.

**"Do you still want to be with me?"** She gasped.

"Of course!" She exclaimed passionately.

**"Its just earlier... When I called... I thought you were going to end this... Us..." **he revealed.

"No... I was just scared... Troy something happened... Or should I say I thought something had happened..." she battled with her words.

**"What? What is it? Are you ok?"** He sounded panicked.

"Calm down I am ok... I just... I need to tell you something..." she stated.

**"What is it Gabriella?"** He asked.

"Promise not to freak out?" She asked hesitantly.

**"Ok..."** he said slowly.

"I... We..." she took a breath. "I thought I was pregnant" she whispered.

**"Wh-what?"** He stuttered.

"I was late and I didn't think anything of it but then I realised I was really late and I just didn't know what to do or say to you and it made me scared of not only the truth but of your reaction too and I just didn't know how to handle it..." she rambled.

**"Baby calm down... I... Wow"** he muttered.

"Troy I am so sorry" she whispered.

**"Baby girl this is not your fault... We were both careless... When you say you thought you were pregnant... Does that mean you aren't?" **He double checked.

"Yeah... I took some tests... It must just be stress of everything like school and missing you that has got me out of sync" she told him.

**"Ok... Well how are you feeling? Are you... Glad?" **He wondered.

"Would you hate me if I said yes?" She asked softly.

**"No... I would say I kind of feel the same..."** he admitted. **"I want children with you Gabriella Montez... I want a family with you... But right now... It just isn't the right time"** he sighed.

"I feel the exact same way" she sounded relieved. "I am sorry I never told you sooner what I thought was going on... I was just scared... I thought if I was pregnant you'd leave me... So I wanted what time I had left with you to be happy... But it wasn't because I have been a bitch to you..." she rambled again.

**"You thought I would leave you?"** He asked in shock.

"Kinda..." she trailed off.

**"Don't you realise how much you mean to me? I thought you knew but it seems you don't..." **She could picture his frown.

"Its not that... I guess I was just feeling insecure..." she sighed.

**"Gabriella our relationship is the one thing you should never feel insecure about... You must never doubt that I love you... That I want you now and always... If you did end up pregnant earlier than planned it would be a shock but we would get through it and work it out together... I thought you knew that I was in this with you forever... Baby girl you are stuck with me" **he announced.

"Promise?" She whispered.

**"Promise what?"** He asked.

"That I am stuck with you forever..." she smiled as she heard him chuckle.

**"You are stuck with me until our dying days babe..."** he told her.

"I am so glad" she murmured.

**"Me too... So we are ok?" **He queried.

"We are... I am never going to keep anything from you ever again" she swore.

**"Good... I guess now we are even"** he stated.

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

**"I kept something from you... The whole how homesick I was thing... And you have kept this from me... So now we are even... No more secrets?"** She smiled.

"No more secrets" she agreed.

**"I hate to do this... Especially now after what has gone down but..."** she cut him off.

"You have to go" she sighed.

**"I wish I could stay and talk baby"** he said sincerely.

"I know... I guess I just need you... I want to feel your comfort after my rollercoaster day" she admitted.

**"And if I could be there..."** he trailed off.

"I know babe... You would be... I get it... Just go do your stuff" she sighed.

**"I'll call you later?"**

"Yeah... I'll be babysitting" she added.

**"Ok... I'll still call"** she could picture his smile.

"Good... I was hoping so... I miss you" she sighed again.

**"I miss you too... I love you... My beautiful angel"** he whispered and tears slipped out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"I love you too Wildcat" she smiled and then they hung up.

* * *

Taylor returned to her friend's side at around 6pm that evening. They had some dinner and talked about school topics. Taylor didn't want to ask about her conversation with Troy. It was private between the two, she would just be willing listen when and if she needed her.

"What time are we babysitting again?" Taylor asked.

"Half past 7 they said.... But I will get there at 7..." Gabriella smiled.

"Ok... Sounds good" Taylor smiled back.

"What time is it now?" Gabriella asked.

"Urm..." her friend looked at her watch. "6:45" she smiled.

"Let's head out now then... We'll walk... I need air" she sighed.

"Okay babe... Let's go" Taylor smiled.

The two girls walked towards Gabriella's old house with their arms linked. They talked and laughed the whole way. Gabriella was glad Taylor wasn't bugging her about what happened with Troy...

When they reached the house Gabriella rang the bell and heard running inside. She giggled as she tried to think of which child it could be. Her thoughts were answered when she saw a now 9 year old Declan.

"Hey Dec" she smiled as he hugged her waist. "Wow you are getting so tall now" she told him.

"Daddy said I will be the same height as he is soon" he smiled.

"I am sure you will be" Gabriella smiled.

"Is Troy with you tonight?" He asked excitedly.

"No sweetie... He is in LA at college" she said, her happiness going a little at the thought of the distance between them.

"Oh..." he said in a disappointed tone as they all entered the house.

"Hey Gabriella" Kevin smiled as he came down the stairs.

"Hey Kevin" she hugged him. "This is Taylor... I hope its ok that I brought her" she introduced them.

"Of course... It is very nice to meet you" he said to Taylor who smiled.

"You too" she said.

"So where are Bella and Brock?" Gabriella asked.

"Jennifer is just putting Brock in his night clothes and Bella is somewhere" he said and laughed.

"Okay" Gabriella giggled. Just at that moment in skipped the little girl in her pink dress.

"Gabriella!" She squealed and ran to hug her legs.

"Hey Bella boo" Gabriella scooped the little girl up in her arms. Even though she was 6 she was very easy to lift. She was a very small 6 year old.

"I have missed you" Bella wrapped her arms around Gabriella's neck.

"Aww I have missed you too sweetie" Gabriella smiled.

"Are you looking after us?" Gabriella nodded. "And your friend too?" She noticed Taylor standing there.

"Yeah... That is Taylor... She is a lot of fun..." she smiled. "She may even play dollies if you ask her nicely" she whispered to the little girl who's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Gabriella nodded and placed her on the ground.

"Taylor?" Bella said.

"Yes sweetie?" Taylor smiled.

"Will you come and play dollies with me?" She asked politely.

"Of course... I love dollies" Bell then grabbed her hand and pulled her through to the play room.

Gabriella giggled and went into the family room where she saw Declan watching television. She smiled and sat next to him, ruffling his hair a little. He looked at her and smiled slightly.

"You ok Dec?" She asked.

"Yeah..." he sighed.

"You don't sound it..." she frowned.

"I am..." he sighed again.

"Ok... Well if you wanna talk I am here ok sweetie?" He nodded and she let him watch his programme in peace.

Half an hour later Kevin and Jennifer left the house after thanking Gabriella and Taylor. Declan was still watching television; Taylor and Bella were playing dollies and Gabriella was sat on the family room floor playing with baby Brock who was now 2 years old.

"Who's beautiful?" She cooed at him.

"Bwock" he clapped and she giggled.

"That's right mister" she stood up and lifted him, placing him on her hip. "Dec I am just going to get brock some milk for bedtime" she told the 9 year old.

"Alright Gabs" she smiled and left the room.

She got the milk out of the fridge and poured some into his plastic bottle. Brock tried to grab it and she giggled as she handed it to the excited two year old. He immediately placed it in his mouth and looked in Gabriella's eyes as he did so. She smiled and couldn't help the feeling of upset at how close she thought she was to having a little Brock of her own. She shook her head and walked into the play room. She smiled when she saw Taylor now reading Bella a story.

"Gabriella!" Bella squealed as she spotted her.

"Hey girls... Everything ok in here?" Taylor nodded. "Ok well I am going up to the nursery to try and get this little guy to sleep" Bella rushed over and Gabriella squatted down so she could kiss her little brother goodnight.

"Night Brock" Bella kissed his cheek. Brock squealed and Gabriella laughed.

"Come on Mister" she said as she headed for the stairs.

* * *

Gabriella entered the nursery and smiled. It all looked so cute. The room was decorated baby blue and the theme was trains. Brock loved trains. He started to squirm in her arms so Gabriella placed him on he ground and he ran over to his bed. He placed his head on it and Gabriella smiled at how cute he looked. She walked over and lifted him up and lay him down in the centre of the blue train shaped bed. She covered him up and then sat on the edge.

"There you go cutie" she whispered as she stroked his hair.

"Gabi" he squealed.

"Shhh... Its bedtime baby... Shh" she said in a quiet, soothing voice to try and settle him.

"Choo Choo" he chanted like a train.

"Yes... Good boy... that is a choo choo" he clapped and she giggled and shook her head.

"Momma" he frowned.

"Mommy will be back soon" she told him.

"Daddy too?" He made it sound like a question.

"Yes and daddy too..." she smiled.

"Dec Dec" he smiled.

"Declan is downstairs with Bella" she told him. Brock then let out a yawn and rubbed his eye sleepily as he held his milk in the other hand. "Go to sleep" she smiled.

"Sing sing" he said.

"Ok... One song" he squealed and she giggled.

Gabriella then softly began to sing his favourite: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. She sang it in a quiet voice and softly stroked his hair repeatedly. Soon his eyes started getting heavy and as he drank his milk he slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep. Gabriella stayed sitting there stroking his hair long after he fell asleep. She watched his little face as he dreamt and couldn't stop the tear that fell down her cheek. Why was she upset? Why couldn't she stop thinking about the results she got earlier? Why did she all of a sudden feel like the result she got was the wrong one? She closed her eyes and tried to block out the thoughts. She was not ready to be a mom... She had so much more she wanted to do before that time came... She was being stupid.

* * *

Gabriella left Brock's room after half an hour and went downstairs. She walked into the family room and saw Taylor, Bella and Declan watching T.V. She smiled and sat down. Bella crawled across the sofa and sat on Gabriella's knee.

"You ok Bella boo?" She asked.

"Yeah... I am tired" she yawned.

"Want me to take you up to bed baby girl?" She nodded and Gabriella smiled. She lifted the little girl up in her arms and walked back up the stairs. She handed her her pajamas and helped her change into them. She then tucked the little angel into bed and kissed her forehead softly.

"Night Bella" she whispered.

"Night Gabriella" the little girl sighed tiredly. Gabriella waited until she was asleep and then left the room, shutting off the light as she did so. She went back downstairs and saw Taylor stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"You ok Tay?" She asked her friend.

"I know I said I'd stay with you but James has just called..." Gabriella cut her off.

"Go and be with your man" she laughed.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Taylor asked.

"Positive hun... Go have fun... Tell him I said hi" Taylor nodded, hugged her best friend and then left to go meet her boyfriend.

Gabriella then went to sit with Declan. He looked at her and she smiled. He smiled back but it wasn't his usual smile. Gabriella frowned. She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"What's up dude?" She asked lightly and he laughed.

"Nothing dude" he said as she laughed.

"Then what is with the gloomy mood?" She wondered.

"I don't know" he shrugged.

"If you're sure..." she trailed off.

"I am not talking to you about it anyway" he said.

"Why?" She gasped.

"It is embarrasing" he admitted.

"Come on I am sure it is not that bad" she smiled.

"It is" he nodded.

"Try me" she tried.

"Its about a girl" he muttered.

"A girl? Really? Who is she?" She smiled.

"She is called Jasmine" he said.

"Does she go to school with you?" She asked.

"Yeah... She is new... Just started a month ago... She is really pretty" he stated.

"Awww... Declan that is cute" she gushed.

"See... You're turning it into a big deal..." he groaned.

"Ok I am sorry" she smiled.

"This is why I wanted Troy to be here tonight" he admitted.

"What?" She asked in shock.

"He is really cool... And he got a girlfriend like you... So I thought he'd be a good person to turn to" he explained.

"Awww" she hugged the young boy. "Well next time Troy is home I will bring him to see you" she promised.

"Nah... It'll be over by then" he sighed and stood up. "I am going to bed" she nodded.

"Ok... Night Dec" she smiled.

"Night Gabi" he smiled and went up to his bedroom.

Gabriella smiled as she thought of the affect her boyfriend has on people. He had only been babysitting with her a handful of times but Declan still wished he was here. She picked up the remote and flicked through the channels, looking for something to watch. She found the movie Pearl Harbour and decided to watch that.

* * *

Half way through the movie Gabriella's cell phone rang. She got it out of her bag and smiled at the caller ID. She answered it with a smile on her face. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

"Hey baby" she said.

**"Hey beautiful... You sound happier"** Troy commented.

"I wasn't aware that I sounded unhappy" she frowned.

**"Well you didn't... Just not as happy as usual" **he backtracked.

"Hmmm ok... So anyway what you doing?" She asked.

**"Nothing much... Watching Pearl Harbour... How about you baby?"** He asked.

"How freaky I am doing exactly the same thing" she giggled.

**"Weird"** he chuckled. **"How are the kids?" **He asked after the three Carters.

"Ok... Brock and Bella are asleep... Declan went up to bed about an hour or so ago... He wishes you were here" she informed him.

**"Me? Why?"** She giggled as she imagined his frown.

"He is crushing on some girl in his class and he wanted you here for advice because _apparently_ I am going to turn it into a big deal" she told him.

**"He is right there babe"** Troy laughed. **"You do make a big deal out of stuff like this" **she pouted.

"I do not!" She exclaimed.

**"You do... But that's one of the reasons why I love you so much" **she smiled.

"Awww... I love you too" she declared.

**"That is good to know babe" **he said. **"How are you feeling about... You know..." **he trailed off.

"The non-pregnancy?" She sighed. "I don't know" she answered honestly.

**"What do you mean? I thought you were glad"** he said.

"I was... But then I was getting Brock settled in bed and stuff and he was just so adorable and I don't know... It made me wonder if I was pregnant what would it be like... How would our baby look and act... I know it is stupid to think like that but I just can't help it..." she sighed.

**"Babe it isn't stupid... I can see how looking after a baby after what you've been through would make you think like that... But you do know why we can't have a baby right now don't you?"** She nodded as a tear slipped out.

"Yeah... I know..." she whispered.

**"Oh baby don't cry..."** he pleaded.

"I'm ok... I'm fine... I just..." she trailed off.

**"Just what? Come on you need to talk to me" **he told her.

"I just really want a baby... But then at the same time I don't because I want to wait for the perfect time... I am just confused" she cried.

**"Ella, baby please don't be upset... I can't stand to hear you cry and know I can't be there to make it better" **he said, the emotions strong in his voice.

"I'm sorry... I know... I'll be fine... I am fine... I just wish things were different" she confessed.

**"What things?"** He asked with worry.

"Everything... My life just feels like... Like I am not in control of it... I mean my boyfriend is in another state so I only get to see him once every few months if I am lucky... My parents are dead... I never see my brother anymore because he is always busy with college and it is just all too much to handle!" she exclaimed.

**"Baby... I never knew you felt that way... Why didn't you tell me sooner?" **He asked.

"What so you could just feel guilty and worry about me even more than you already do? Babe that is not what I want... I want you to enjoy your college experience... I just wish you weren't so far away from me" she sighed.

**"Baby..."** Gabriella stopped him.

"No... Stop it... Stop sounding like that... I didn't tell you to make you feel guilty..." she told him.

**"I can't help it... God I wish I was back home right now..." **he sighed.

"Troy please don't..." she sighed.

**"I am not doing anything!"** He said.

"You are... You're using that god damn voice that makes me feel bad..." she told him.

**"Well I don't mean to..."** he said quietly.

"I know... I'm sorry... I don't want to fight with you... I just want you here..." she sighed.

**"I want nothing more than to be there... With you..." **he told her.

"I know babe... You'll be back soon..." she told him.

**"Not soon enough"** he muttered.

"Lets change the subject..." she suggested.

**"Good idea... What time are you babysitting until?" **He asked.

"Urm... They never gave a time" she shrugged.

**"Did you drive there?"** He asked.

"Nope" she answered.

**"Is Taylor with you?"** He asked again.

"Nope... She was but she has gone to meet James" she explained.

**"So you're going to be walking home alone?" **He asked with worry.

"Yes... But it isn't far babe... So I'll be fine..." she smiled.

**"I don't like it..." **he told her.

"Well what are you gonna do about it? You're in LA so you can hardly come meet me can you?" It came out sounding a lot harsher than she intended it to. "I'm sorry babe... I didn't mean it like that" she sighed.

**"I know... But you're right"** he sighed.

"Look I'm gonna go" she stated.

**"Why?"** He asked.

"Because it seems that tonight no matter what we are talking about it is going to cause us to fight and I don't want that" she sighed.

**"It won't... I'm sorry... Please don't go..." **he pleaded.

"Troy..." she sighed.

**"Ok, ok, I'll let you go..."** he said.

"I love you" she told him.

**"Yeah... You too"** _'wow that hurt' _she thought.

"I miss you" she tried.

**"Yeah... Miss you too"** she sighed.

"Goodnight Troy" she said.

**"Night Gabriella"** he repeated before hanging up. Gabriella just sat there in shock. What was wrong with him? Why was he being off with her? And he used her full name... He _never _used her full name unless he was pissed off.

* * *

Kevin and Jennifer got home at around 1am. They had been out on a works do for Kevins company or something. They paid Gabriella and after she had told them that all kids were fine and asleep she left to head home. She felt her cell vibrate in her bag and got it out to reveal she had a text message.

**'Sorry baby... I have never been this in love before... I have been acting like an idiot and that is going to stop... I am going to spend the rest of our forever proving how much you mean to me... Love you with all my heart Troy xxxxxxxxxxxxx' **Gabriella smiled and text him back.

_'You don't need to apologise for anything baby... You're right you are an idiot... But you are __**my **__idiot:) I love you so much too babe... And I can't wait to spend the rest of our forever together... I can't wait to start my life with you... I love you baby, Ella xxxxxxxxx' _she kept her cell in her hand incase he text back and just so it was there. She always felt safer with her phone in her hand when she was walking around at night on her own. As she strolled her phone rang. She smiled when she saw it was Troy. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

"Hey" she smiled.

**"What are you doing up? I text you fully expecting no reply until the morning" **he laughed.

"I have only just finished babysitting" she giggled.

**"So where are you?" **He asked.

"On my way home" she answered.

**"Walking?"** She sighed.

"Yes..." she trailed off.

**"On your own?"**

"Yes..." she smiled as she heard him let out a breath. "You ok?" She giggled.

**"I am trying to calm down and not worry that you are walking the streets on your own at 1am"** he answered and she giggled again.

"Awww... Baby I will be fine... Besides I am talking to you now" she smiled.

**"Which is better and worse"** he stated.

"What?" She giggled.

**"Better because I get to hear your angelic voice and know you are ok..." **he started and she smiled. **"But worse because if something were to happen then I wouldn't be able to protect you" **she smiled even more at how sweet he was.

"Awww Troy... I am ok... I am almost home" she told him.

**"Really? Or are you just saying it to calm down my worrying?" **She giggled.

"I really am close to home... But you're right... I probs would lie anyway to shut you up" she laughed when she heard him gasp.

**"Harsh babe... I am only looking out for you"** she smiled as she imagined his pout.

"I know baby... And I appreciate it... Really I do" she said.

**"Good... Now where are you?"** He asked.

"Just got to the front door" she told him.

**"Ok I will let you go and get ready for bed and stuff"** she nodded.

"Can I call you back?" She asked.

**"Of course you can baby girl... I'll be waiting" **he told her.

"Ok... Speak to you in a few then babe" she smiled.

**"I love you princess"** he declared.

"I love you too handsome" she murmured before hanging up.

* * *

Gabriella sighed as she got in the house. She closed and locked the door behind her before proceeding furthur into the house. She went to get a drink from the kitchen and then went upstairs. She placed her water on the nightstand and then started getting undressed. She put on a pair of shorts and Troy's old East High Wildcats hoody. She turned off the main light and put on the bedside lamp before getting her cell and calling Troy. (Gabriella/**Troy)**

**"Hello baby" **she heard Troy say.

"Hey babe..." she smiled.

**"You tucked up in bed?"** He asked.

"Yep... I sure am" she giggled.

**"Wearing what?"** He asked cheekily.

"Shorts and your hoody" she laughed.

**"Oh damn it"** he groaned.

"What?" She giggled.

**"I was kinda hoping your answer would be nothing... I can picture what that scene would look like"** he laughed when she gasped.

"Troy Bolton!" She exclaimed.

**"I know you think about me that way too" **he teased.

"You wish baby" she said cheekily.

**"That was very harsh... I am a wounded man now" **he said in mock hurt.

"Aww my poor baby" she teased.

**"Anyway..." **he laughed. **"You need to get some sleep" **he stated.

"So do you" she retorted.

**"I know... I'll call you in the morning?"** He suggested.

"Yep... Ok babe... Speak to you tomorrow" she smiled.

**"Love you gorgeous" **he murmured through the phone.

"Love you baby" she said back before once again hanging up the phone.

Gabriella then snuggled into her covers more. She reached up and switched off the lamp before her eyes drifted shut slowly. She smiled as an image of Troy filled her mind. She gladly accepted him into her dreams and had one of the best nights sleep she had ever had.

**How was that? I thought a little drama was needed... Not much... Just some... I hope it was ok:) Not as long as my last update but still pretty long:) It was kind of a filler chapter to get me ready for a bit of a time jump... I hope you liked it:)**

**Please Review!:)**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the HSM original movie!**

**A/N: Okay before you read I would just like to warn you that there may be some spelling and grammar mistakes in his chapter as my spell checker is currently broken... I am planning on fixing this by the next update so this should be the only chapter with mistakes:/ I apologise now and ask you not to give me a hard time about it and just focus on the chapter and what it is about:) Okay... I will shut up now:) Hope you all enjoy:)**

**Chapter 35 - Going Strong**

It had been around a month since Gabriella had the pregnancy scare and she was starting to see that it was a good thing she wasn't pregnant. After she had thought it through properly she realised that she was being silly wanting a child at such a young age, she wasn't ready for a baby and neither was Troy.

It was almost Christmas again which meant it was almost the time that Gabriella had been waiting for since she and Troy begun dating. It was almost her 18th birthday. She was so excited to actually turn 18 but she was also kind of down as Troy said he couldn't make it back for her birthday. Apparently college has said they aren't allowed to finish until the week before Christmas. She was a little upset they couldn't celebrate her day together but he had promised they would do something special, just the two of them, when he did return home.

As well as being happy though that she was 18 this time of the year also brought back hurt and pain. On the 19th of December, 5 days after her birthday and 6 days before Christmas, it will be exactly one year since she buried her mother. She sighed as she sat on her bed and thought about her. She had always had a funny relationship with her mom. They fought and argued all the time but that was because they were so alike. No matter how much they argued though they always knew they loved each other. That is one thing that Gabriella never doubted. She knew that Maria loved her and that she died knowing Gabriella felt the same way.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She smiled when she saw who it was and answered the call. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

"Hey" she smiled.

**"Hey you... You ok?"** He asked.

"Yep... Just chilling out and thinking about stuff... You alright babe?" She asked.

**"I'm alright love... What you thinking about?"** he wondered.

"My birthday... You... And how it is almost a year since we said goodbye to mom" she sighed.

**"Awww baby"** he said sympathetically. **"I am going to try and get back for that date... I promise"** he told her.

"Don't worry babe... College is more important... Just get all your work done and I will be here waiting for you" she smiled.

**"You're more important babe..." **he stated.

"You know what I mean babe... Just don't lose focus ok? You have done so well so far and I don't want you to drop your grades because you're rushing for me... I will still be here" she said softly.

**"I know baby... I just hate that I can't be there for your birthday... The day we have been waiting for for two years almost..." **he sighed.

"Jeez 2 years... It doesn't feel like we have been dating that long" she laughed.

**"2 years in a few months" **he stated.

"I know... It has gone so fast" she said.

**"It has... But its been the best two years of my life baby" **he said sweetly and she smiled.

"Awww... Me too baby... I love you" she gushed.

**"I love you too princess"** she could picture his smile.

"Well I gotta go... The girls are coming round for a relaxing girls day" she told him.

**"Ok babe... I'll speak to you later... Can I call you?" **She smiled.

"Of course you can... I'll text you" she said.

**"Alright baby girl... Say hi to everyone from me and have fun" **she nodded.

"I will do babe... Miss you" she said softly.

**"Miss you too beautiful... Love you loads"** he said softly.

"Love you too Wildcat" she murmured before they hung up.

* * *

Gabriella was crying with laughter some time later. Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi where at the house and they were all hanging out in her bedroom. At the current moment they were all laughing at Sharpayand her story of the last argument she had had with Brooke.

"I bet she was fuming" Taylor said through her laughter.

"Totally... But it was like my house and she was being dis-respectful" Sharpay justified her actions.

"Totally" Gabriella giggled.

"Anyway... Lets discuss this ones 18th birthday..." She said and Taylor and Kelsi nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to do anything" Gabriella shrugged.

"What? It is your 18th!" The other three exclaimed.

"I just don't feel like doing anything... Troy won't be here and I want to celebrate with him" she sighed.

"Babe... If you be smart you could have like two birthdays..." Taylor told her.

"What?" She laughed.

"You could have a celebration with us..." she started.

"And then a sexy one with Bolton when he gets back" Sharpay announced.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella gasped as they all laughed.

"You know that is the only kind of celebrating you wanna do with him..." Sharpay said simply and Gabriella blushed.

"Awww she is blushing... I think you got it spot on Shar" Kelsi giggled.

"Oh my god" Gabriella mumbled in embarrasment.

"Sorry hun... Guys stop it" Taylor laughed.

"Ok, Ok... but seriously Gabs... You **have **to do something for your birthday..." Sharpay told her.

"Like what?" She sighed.

"I don't know... Whatever you want... Go our for a meal... The movies... A sleepover I don't know... Just something" she said.

"Hmmm..." Gabriella thought. "How about a movie with like the guys as well and you three can all come back here after and we can have a girls night... Sleepover and snacks and a good gossip?" She suggested.

"Sounds good..." Kelsi nodded.

"I'm in..." Taylor smiled.

"Me too..." Sharpay said.

"Ok... So it's sorted... You girls will have to fill in your boyfriends... I'll tell Chad and Kyle" she smiled.

"Ok..." Taylor nodded.

"What do you wanna do now?" Kelsi asked.

"How about we watch a movie?" Sharpay suggested.

"Ok... Cool... What movie?" Gabriella asked.

"Ooo... Let's have a Twilight marathon!" Sharpay clapped.

"Ok... I'll go get some snacks" Gabriella giggled.

"I'll get Twilight set up in the DVD player" Kelsi said.

"I'll come with you hun" Taylor followed Gabriella.

The two went into the kitchen and Gabriella went to the cupboard to get some popcorn. She put the bag in the microwave and when it was popping away she got some drinks out of the fridge.

"How are you and Troy now babe?" Taylor asked as she got some chips from the cupboard.

"We are ok... Talking more... I just don't know what it will be like when he is home... Like will it be awkward?" She asked her friend.

"I don't know babe... If you're talking like you always have and still love each other then why would it be awkward?" She asked.

"I don't know... I guess because we haven't actually seen each other since the scare... And what if he doesn't want to be with me incase it happens again?" She asked as she got the popcorn out of the microwave and split it into two bowls.

"By be with you, you mean sex right?" Gabriella nodded. "Hun I wouldn't worry about that... I am sure he still wants you... But if something happens where he is afraid just reassure him you have done something to make sure that doesn't happen" Taylor smiled. After her scare Gabriella went to her doctor and told him what had happened. He did another test to make sure the home kits were accurate and then prescribed her with some contraceptive pills.

"Yeah... You're right... I am just freaking out... I miss him so much" she sighed as they grabbed the snacks and drinks and headed for the stairs.

"I know Hun... He'll be back soon" she said softly. Gabriella nodded and then composed herself as they entered her room. She hadn't told anyone else about the pregnancy scare; not Sharpay; not Kelsi; not even Jack and Lucille. The only people who knew were Troy, Taylor and Chad. Troy had called him for a talk after he found out about the almost baby and Gabriella understood, just like she did he needed someone to talk to as well. Chad had promised not to tell Kyle as he knew that Kyle would want to kill Troy for doing that to his baby sister.

"Jeez what took so long?" Sharpay said as she grabbed a bowl of popcorn from Gabriella. Gabriella rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. Kelsi sat next to her and Taylor sat with Sharpayon the floor with a blanket. Gabriella and Kelsi were sharing popcorn as were Sharpayand Taylor. They all had a drink each and then a bag of chips between them. They were watching Twilight first and then New Moon. What would happen next they had no idea.

* * *

Half way through 'Twilight' Gabriella's cell phone buzzed. She picked it up and opened the text she had just recieved. She smiled as she read it and immediately text back.

**'Miss you babe!! Counting the days until we are back together xx'**

_'Miss you too babe!! I can't wait to see you, love you xx'_ is what she sent.

She turned her attention back to the screen and smiled. This film was one of the best she had seen in a long time. It had the right amounts of everything; romance, action, drama and for younger people even a little bit of horror if she thought about it. Her cell vibrated again and she quickly opened the message.

**'We should go away somewhere... Just the two of us... You know to talk about everything... I think we need to... What do you think baby? Love you too xx' **Gabriella sighed and started to reply.

_'Sure babe... I think you're right... We do need to discuss everything... Where do you want to go? Love you xx' _she sent back before watching the film again. It didn't take long for Troy to text her back.

**'How about the cottage again? We had fun there and it is quiet and peaceful... Away from everyone and everything... Us time... Love you xx' **Gabriella smiled and replied.

_'Sounds perfect to me baby... Lets do it... I need you all to myself for a while... I really miss you... I love you so much xx' _she then took some more popcorn which caused Kelsi to look at her and smile. Gabriella smiled back and then continued to watch the movie. She didn't get a reply from Troy until the end which she found strange as he normally texted back right away. When she read his reply though she understood why it took so long.

**'I've booked it babe... We are going on the 20th - 24th... That way we are back in time for Christmas:) Hope that is ok baby... I love you xx' **she had a big smile on her face as she text back and her friends noticed this as they changed the movie.

_'Sounds good babe... I can't wait... Love you xx' _

"Is that Troy boy?" Sharpay teased.

"Shut up" Gabriella laughed.

"I take that as a yes" Kelsi giggled.

"Yes it is Troy..." she sighed.

"Is he ok?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah... He is taking me away just before Christmas" she smiled.

"Awww... Where?" Kelsi asked.

"The same cottage as last year" she smiled

"Awww... I bet that will be nice" Taylor smiled. Gabriella nodded her agreement.

"Who's for New Moon?" She then exclaimed.

"Me!" Sharpay squealed and they all laughed as Gabriella pressed play. They all got comfy again and settled down to watch the two hour film.

Gabriella lay down on the bed as it started and cuddled a pillow to her. She missed Troy so much and couldn't wait to have him back in her arms. She wanted it to be him who was in her arms right now not a pillow. She sighed and suddenly thought watching a romantic film wasn't such a good idea... It only reminded her that her love wasn't with her.

* * *

Half way through the film Gabriella's cell rang. She quickly answered it and walked out of the room so she didn't disturb the others who were watching the screen intently. It was Troy of course. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

"Hey" she smiled.

**"Hey babe" **she heard him say. **"What you doin'?" **He asked.

"Just watching a movie witht he girls..." she said.

**"Oh I'm sorry... I'll let you get back then"** he said quickly.

"No... Thats ok... I am not in the mood for it anyway..." she sighed.

**"Why baby? What's up?" **He said in a caring tone.

"I can't be bothered with the romance... It makes me miss you even more..." she admitted.

**"Awww baby... I miss you too... What film is it?" **He asked.

"New Moon... Which is shocking because I love that film... I've never not been able to watch it before" she sighed.

**"Woah that is a shock" **he chuckled and she giggled.

"Shut up" she giggled.

**"Sorry babe... Why can I not hear the movie in the background?" **He wondered and she could imagine the frown that would be on his face.

"I have walked into the spare bedroom... Didn't wanna disturb the girls" she smiled.

**"Ah, I see... Well if you wanna get back to the girls I will just call back later..." **he said.

"No... To be honest I would much rather sit here and talk to you" she sighed.

**"Ok spill... I am not buying this whole **_**'I am down because I miss you' **_**crap... What else is bothering you babe?" **Troy asked.

"Its silly..." she trailed off.

**"Try me babe" **he told her.

"I am worried..." she started.

**"About what?"** He asked.

"Us..." she sighed.

**"Why?"** She could picture his frown.

"What if it is awkward between us... Because of you know what..." she trailed off.

**"Babe that is why we are going away... If it is a little awkward we can talk with no one interrupting us... I am not going to let something like that come between us" **he promised.

"Ok, I know... I love you" she smiled.

**"And I love you too baby... So very much" **he said softly.

"What are you up to?" She asked.

**"Nothing... Led in bed bored... Wish you were here..." **he sighed.

"Why? What would we be doing?" She asked cheekily.

**"Gabriella Montez! I meant so that I could hold you in my arms... You rude minded girl" **she giggled.

"Hey! It isn't my fault... You normally would come out with a rude comment" she said and heard him laugh.

**"Yeah whatever... I know you think about me that way all the time" **he chuckled as she gasped.

"I do not!" She blushed.

**"Awww is my baby blushing?"** She giggled.

"How do you know that?!" She exclaimed.

**"I know you baby" **he chuckled.

"Too well it seems" she muttered and he laughed.

**"Yes... It means you can't get away with things" **he told her.

"Oh Troy you naive boy... I can get away with plenty... You may know me extremely well but I still have my ways..." she said mysteriously.

**"First of all enough of the **_**'boy' **_**stuff... I am **_**not**_** a boy... And secondly what **_**'ways'**_** do you have?" **He chuckled.

"Ok I am sorry... You're right... You're not a boy... Your my man..." she smiled. "And my ways? I can't tell you that" she giggled.

**"I'll get it out of you, you know?" **She could picture his smirk.

"Hmmm... We'll see baby" she giggled.

**"Alright... We'll see..." **he laughed. **"I will go and let you get back to your friends" **he said.

"Okay..." she sighed.

**"I will call you again later"** he said.

"Promise?" She asked.

**"I promise baby... I can't go to bed without hearing your voice... You know that" **she smiled.

"I know... Ok... I'll speak to you later" she told him.

**"Yep... You sure will baby girl... I love you"** he told her.

"I know baby... I love you too" she smiled.

**"Bye beautiful"** he murmured.

"Bye babe" she murmured back before hanging up.

* * *

Gabriella walked back into her bedroom and saw the movie was at the part where Bella was stopping Edward revealing himself to the humans' in the sun. She smiled, this was one of her favourite parts. Taylor looked at her and mouthed an 'are you ok?' and Gabriella just nodded and smiled.

When the movie was over Gabriella saw that Kelsi was almost asleep and Sharpay's eyes were getting heavy. Sharpay announced she was going to go home but Gabriella refused, saying she had to sleep over as she was too tired to go out and drive. Sharpayaccepted the offer and Gabriella got her set up in the spare room. Kelsi went to and said she'd share the room with her and Sharpay agreed to it.

Gabriella and Taylor then went downstairs and into the family room. Jack and Lucille were at a leaving party for one of Lucille's collegues so they weren't going to be in until later. It was now half past 9 and Gabriella didn't feel tired enough to go to bed yet.

"Was that Troy on the phone before?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella nodded.

"Everything ok?" She checked.

"I told him I was worried about things being awkward between us and he said that is one of the reasons he has rented out the cottage for a few days..." she explained to her friend.

"Yeah... I told you he'd understand... You can't let this get between you..." Taylor hugged her friend.

"I know... And I know this is stupid... Letting it affect me like this but I can't help it..." she sighed.

"Awww Hun" Taylor rubbed her back soothingly.

"Anyway I need to stop thinking about it... I will probably feel better once Troy is back" she smiled.

"Yeah... You will do babe" Taylor smiled.

"Are you going to stay over tonight or are you heading home?" Gabriella asked her.

"I will stay over" she said.

"Ok babe" Gabriella smiled.

The two then sat up talking for what felt like ages. Gabriella really liked it as she always knew she could tell Taylor anything and it wouldn't go any furthur. She loved Sharpay and Kelsi to pieces but she just feels like Taylor would understand her more. Kelsi always tries to see the best in people so sometimes if someone has annoyed Gabriella she can't go to her; Sharpay is kind of insensitive and just shrugs off problems because she doens't have manyof her own; whereas Taylor understands, she is sympathetic and will just sit there and listen.

At 11pm Taylor yawned and announced she was wiped. Gabriella told her to go to bed and that she'd be up after she'd spoken to Troy. Taylor nodded and headed upstairs. She was sleeping in Gabriella's room with her as this is what normally happened. Gabriella grabbed her cell and dialled Troy's number. After a few rings he answered. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Hey" **he said.

"Hey babe... You ok?" She asked.

**"Yep... Are you baby?"** He asked.

"Yeah... Tired but I wanted to say goodnight to you before I go up to bed" she told him.

**"Ok... Have the girls gone home?"** He wondered.

"No... Sharpay and Kelswere like half asleep so I have let them have the spare room and Taylor is staying in our room with me" she explained.

**"Ok... Will be good for you to spend time with them" **he told her.

"Yeah... We have something planned for my birthday aswell... Even though I didn't want to do anything" she laughed.

**"Oh really? What are you doing?" **He asked.

"Going to the movies... Like all of us the girls and guys... Then the girls are going to come back here and have a sleepover" she smiled.

**"Sounds like a good plan babe"** she could hear his smile.

"Yeah... I just wish you could be here..." she sighed.

**"Babe... Please don't... I have really tried getting home for it but I can't" **he said in a guilty tone.

"I know you have... Still doesn't make me happy... Its my 18th... The birthday we have been waiting for!" she exclaimed.

**"I know babe but what can I do?" **he sighed.

"Nothing... You can't do anything... I am just saying it sucks" she pouted.

**"I know... I'll make it up to you... I have your presents ready..."** he told her.

"I don't want presents... I just want you" she said tearfully.

**"Awww babe please don't get upset..." **he pleaded.

"I'm sorry... I guess I just feel emotional because of everything... Plus I am kinda tired" she admitted.

**"Ok well I'll ket you get some sleep"** he said.

"Ok... I miss you a lot" she told him

**"I know baby girl... I miss you too"** he whispered.

"I love you... With all my heart" she murmured.

**"I love you too angel"** he declared.

"Speak to you tomorrow" she told him.

**"Yeah babe... Night" **he said.

"Good night Troy" she whispered before they hung up.

Gabriella got up as she hung up the phone and headed for the stairs. Just as she got on the bottom step the front door opened and in walked Jack and Lucille. She smiled at them.

"Good night?" She asked.

"It was lovely thanks love" Lucille said as Jack stumbled into the family room and flopped on the sofa.

"Good" Gabriella giggled at Jack.

"Did you have a good night?" Lucille asked.

"Yes... The girls are all still here... I hope thats ok" Gabriella smiled.

"Of course... Are they in the spare room?"

"Taylor is in mine and Troy's room... Shar and Kels are in the spare" she explained.

"Ok sweetie" Lucille smiled.

"Do you need a hand getting Jack upstairs?" Gabriella asked.

"No... I'll just leave him down here... He'll come up later" she laughed.

"Ok... Well I am off to bed..." Gabriella smiled.

"I will be up in a minute too... Just going to lock up" Gabriella nodded, hugged her and then went up to her bedroom.

She smiled when she entered and saw Taylor fast asleep. She quietly crept over to the bed and climbed in next to her bestfriend. She unlocked her cell and sent Troy a simple text before she went to sleep.

_'I love you xx 3 xx' _was all she put. She then placed her cell on the night stand and closed her eyes. Falling asleep with a smile on her face as she thought about her upcoming weeks.

It was her birthday in 5 days. It was a year since her mother's funeral in 10 days. Then she would be going away with Troy for 4 days before they came back home and spent the Christmas with his parents and hopefully her brother. She knew this would be an emotional time but as long as she had Troy, her friends, Kyle and Troy's parents she would be fine.

* * *

Today is the 14th December. Today is Gabriella's 18th birthday. She woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned and rolled over fully intending to go back to sleep. That though was short lived though as there was a knock on her bedroom door. She sighed and sat up before calling for whoever it was to come in.

"Good morning sweetie... Troy is on the phone" Lucille smiled handing her the home phone.

"Thanks" she smiled and then Lucille left the room. "Hey" she said tiredly. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Gabriella... Happy Birthday to you" **she giggled.

"Thanks babe" she smiled.

**"Your welcome... I tried your cell..." **he stated.

"Yeah I ignored it... I was sleeping" she giggled.

**"Oh right... Sorry babe..."** he apologised.

"Its ok... I'm awake now" she smiled.

**"Thanks to me" **he laughed.

"I don't mind babe... Really its fine... What are you doing today?" She asked.

**"Packing for when I can come home" **he said.

"When is that again?" She asked.

**"I'm not 100% sure yet babe... Definitely before the 20th though because that is when we go away" **he explained.

"Ok... Well I can't wait" she smiled.

**"Me either babe... What time are you meeting up with everyone?" **He wondered.

"Urm... Well the tickets are booked for the 6pm viewing at the movies and we haven't made plans for before then so I am not sure..." she shrugged.

**"Ah... Ok... Well I'll let you go and do whatever" **he laughed.

"Alright" she smiled.

**"Love you babe... Happy 18th Birthday!"** He exclaimed.

"Thanks babe... I love you too" she said before they hung up.

Gabriella got up and tookthe phone back downstairs. She entered the kitchen and was shocked to see the breakfast bar full of mouth watering food. There were pancakes, croisants, bagels, cereal, freshly squeezed orange juice and some fresh coffee. She turned when she heard steps behind her and saw Jack and Lucille.

"What is all this?" She asked.

"Birthday breakfast" Jack smiled.

"Awww... Thank you" she hugged them both.

"That's ok" Lucille smiled. "We wanted to do something nice for you" she stated.

"Well it smells delicious" she smiled.

"Dig in then" Jack urged and she giggled.

"You're eating to right?" She checked and they both laughed and nodded.

"Did you and Troy have a nice talk?" Jack asked a few minutes later when they were all eating.

"Yeah... He sang to me" she giggled.

"Dear lord... You have changed that boy" Lucille laughed.

"What?" Gabriella laughed.

"He would have **never **sang to anyone before" she stated.

"Awww... He has a wonderful voice... He sings to me all the time" she admitted.

"Does he now?" Jack grinned.

"Don't you dare embarras him" she warned as she pointed her finger at him.

"Would I do that?" He asked innocently. Gabriella glanced at Lucille.

"Yes!" They both exclaimed with a laugh.

"You're right I would" he chuckled.

"You're mean..." Gabriella stuck her tongue at him.

"So you won't want your present then?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I wasn't expecting one" she smiled.

"Well we got you one" he smiled and Lucille went to get it. She returned a few moments later with a gift bag and then a seperate gift wrapped in paper.

"Guys you didn't have to" she said as she took them from Lucille.

"We wanted to" Lucille smiled.

"Well thanks" she said as she started to open the one wrapped in paper. Once she had unwrapped the gift she frowned when she saw it was a shoe box. She took the lid off and gasped. Inside were loads of photographs. There were some of her parents, some from when she was baby, some of her, Troy and Kyle when they were younger.

"Open the other one" Jack urged her. She nodded and looked in the bag. There was a brand new cream leather photo album with gold stitiching.

"These are great" she smiled.

"The album is empty... You can fill it however you want with these pictures or others" Lucille explained.

"It's great... Thank you" she hugged them both again. "I am going to go for a shower" they nodded.

"Happy Birthday again love" Jack smiled.

"Thanks" she smiled and left with her gifts to go upstairs.

* * *

After showering and getting dressed for the day Gabriella looked through all the photographs. She was shocked at some of them. This was just a really amazing gift. She smiled tearfully at some of her parents on their wedding day. Maria was pregnant with Kyle at the time as was Lucille with Troy. One of the pictures was of Maria, Carlos, Lucille and Jack. They all looked so happy. She ran her finger over her parents faces and sighed.

"I miss you" she whispered.

"They looked happy" Gabriella turned at the voice and smiled. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He squeezed her tightly and kissed her head.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"You don't think I'd miss my baby sister's 18th birthday, do you?" Kyle smiled as they pulled apart.

"I have missed you" she smiled.

"I've missed you too" he hugged her again.

"Where are you staying?" Gabriella asked her brother as they sat on the bed.

"Here... Jack called me... He said you looked like you needed me..." Kyle informed her.

"When did he call?" She smiled.

"A few days ago" he admitted.

"And you didn't tell me!" She wacked his shoulder.

"Hey! I wanted to surprise you" he frowned as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Well I love the surprise" she wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"This means I can come with you tonight aswell" he smiled.

"It does... It will be great... How long are you staying for?" She wondered.

"Through Christmas... You're going to need me in a few days and if I'm being honest I think I will need you too" he confessed, speaking of the day both were dreading.

"I'll be right here" she told him as she looked in his eyes.

"You look so much like her you know" Kyle whispered as he stroked her cheek.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yeah... It is comforting... Its like I still have her with me... Like we stilhave her with us" he smiled.

"I love you" she said.

"Love you too sis" he hugged her again.

"Ok, its my birthday... Cheer up... Do you want to do something?" Gabriella asked as she stood up.

"In a sec... I got you a present" he handed her the envelope.

"Kyle you didn't have to" she smiled as she took it from him.

"Yes I did... Dad wouldn't forgive me if his princess didn't get something special for her 18th" Gabriella giggled and opened it. She gasped when she saw what it was. Two tickets to Hawaii.

"Are you serious?" She gasped.

"Yep... Two weeks in Hawaii to chill out after graduation... I thought you could take Troy and spend some alone time together... It is in the same hotel and the same suite that mom and dad stayed in for their honeymoon" he told her.

"Oh my gosh! Kyle these are amazing" she hugged him again. "Thank you" he nodded.

"You deserve a break... Plus I know how much you are freaking out about what college to go to and how you may not see Troy much... So this will give you time together" he announced.

"I love it" she smiled.

"Good... Now how about we go to the park?" He suggested.

"Basketball? One on one?" She grinned.

"Bring it on sis" he chuckled.

"Oh it's on brother" she high fivedhim and placed the tickets with her gift of Troy's parents. The two then walked downstairs and after grabbing one of Troy's basketballs and telling Jack and Lucille where they were going the siblings left.

They decided to walk to the park and enjoyed catching up as they walked. Gabriella learnt that Kyle had a new girlfriend. She was called Natasha and was 19 years old. He showed her a picture that was on his cell and Gabriella was impressed. She was gorgeous. She had long, honey blonde hair, tanned skin and big blue eyes.

"Wow... Nice pick" she exclaimed and he chuckled.

"I know right? She isn't just gorgeous though... She is so sweet and innocent" he smiled.

"Pfftgive her another month with you and she won't be" Gabriella teased.

"Hey!" He frowned.

"I was kidding... I am really happy for you" she smiled.

"Thanks" he nodded.

"When do I get to meet her?" She wondered.

"When I have done damage control so that you won't scare her off" he laughed.

"Hey! I am lovable... Everyone loves me" she smiled.

"Yeah... Well I want to see what happens... We haven't been together long... Don't wanna scare her off with the whole 'meet the family' thing" he laughed.

"I get it... As long as she is looking after my big brother" she warned.

"Chill out Gabs... Its all cool" she nodded.

The two entered the park and went straight to the basketball courts. Gabriella rushed to them and took a free throw, the ball making a swooshing noise as it went in.

"Noting but net" she smiled at the phrase Troy used to say.

"You miss him don't you?" Kyle asked as he heard what she said.

"Yeah... I do" she nodded and passed him the ball.

"When is he home?" He asked as he aimed and got the ball through the net.

"Urm... I think he said the 18th or something" she shrugged.

"Only a few days then" he smiled.

"A few days too long is you ask me... I don't know I am kinda bummed he isn't here to celebrate my birthday with me... I mean it is the one we have been waiting for since we started dating" she sighed as she took another shot.

"I know sis... But you know he'd be here if he could be" he reassured her.

"Have you two been talking?" She frowned.

"Not lately why?" He chuckled.

"Because that is the exact thing he said" she laughed.

"Well what can I say... Best friends since pre-school... Gotta affect us in some way right?" She giggled and nodded.

"I don't know if its a good thing that my boyfriend and my brother are best friends" she exclaimed. "You both know too much about me" she giggled.

"Hey, he was my best friend first... If you don't like it go find a new boyfriend" Kyle teased.

"Pfft dream on buddy... I am hooked on him..." She sighed.

"It shows... Don't worry... You guys are one of those couples who can make it through anything" he told her.

"You really think so?" She smiled.

"Yeah... I mean look what you've come through up to now? You stayed strong when I was acting like an idiot... He has helped you through losing mom... And all that crap you went through with her and Tony... It'll take a lot to break you guys apart..." he smiled.

"I guess... When you put it that way" she smiled. She then thought about her brother's words. He was right, they had been through so much and came out of it even stronger than before. So this almost pregnancy thing won't break them apart. Just like all the other times they would talk and deal with this together. Of course Kyle didn't know how much his words meant right now and that was how Gabriella hoped it would stay.

* * *

After spending an hour or so at the park Gabriella and Kyle headed back to the house. They got there and saw a familiar car in the drive. Gabriella frowned at Kyle who looked just as confused. They walked inside and spotted Tony talking to Jack in the kitchen.

"Oh here they are" Jack smiled.

"Hi..." Gabriella frowned.

"Happy Birthday" Tony smiled.

"Urm... Thanks... What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Just came to wish you a happy birthday and give you a gift" he handed her the small box.

"Tony you didn't have to... I mean I haven't seen you since..." she trailed off.

"I know... But your mom had always talked about how special she wanted your 18th to be and how she had the perfect gift in mind... I thought maybe this could be from her and your dad" he smiled.

"Urm..." she was speechless. "Thanks" she said. She then opened the box and gasped. It was a ring that her dad had bought her mom for one of their wedding anniverseries. Gabriella had been obsessed with it when she was younger, always wearing it when she played dress up. "Tony this is... thank you" she hugged him.

"Your mom told me to give it you... When she was in the hospital... She asked me to take care of it until this day and then..." he trailed off.

"Thanks" she said tearfully. "Sorry" she mumbled before running upstairs.

"Gabrie..." Kyle stopped him going after her.

"She'll be ok... She just misses her... Thanks... It was a nice idea to give it her" he smiled.

"Well I'll get going... I don't want her to be upset... Just tell her I hope it helped and happy birthday again" Kyle nodded and showed him out. Jack headed for the stairs to go and talk to the birthday girl. He could hear her sobbing in her room and his heart broke. She was like a daughter to him, he hated her crying. He knocked on the door lightly before entering.

"You ok love?" He asked.

"I just miss her so much" she sobbed into her hands.

"Oh darling..." he walked over and sat by her. She let him wrap her in a fatherly hug and she cried into his chest.

"Why did she have to leave? Why didn't she fight more?" She cried.

"She did fight sweetheart... So hard... But it was her time... She wanted to be with your dad again" he soothed her.

"But I need her here! I need him here! I need them both... Who is going to be there when I graduate high school? Who is going to give me away on my wedding day?" She sobbed.

"Me and Lucille will be there... When you graduate... When you marry our son... I know we're not them but we're here all the same" he stroked her back softly. "Letting go of someone you love is the hardest feeling in the world Gabriella... But if you have others around you... Loving and supporting you... It will get easier... You won't ever get over losing them... It just gets easier to deal with as time goes on" he comforted her. Gabriella looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Jack" she kissed his cheek. "Now I know where your son gets it from" he frowned.

"Gets what?" He laughed.

"He always knows what to say at the right time... Just like you... I am so happy you are here... And I know this is kinda jumping the gun but..." she stopped.

"But what?" He asked.

"When Troy proposes... When we get married... I would want nothing more than for you to walk me down the aisle... My future father-in-law and my daddy's best friend" she smiled.

"When you get married? You're really that sure it will happen?" He smiled.

"I love your son so much... I can't ever imagine being with anyone else now I have been with him..." she smiled.

"I can't see that either... Just looking at you guys together I can see it is forever..." he told her.

"Just how I want it" she smiled. Jack nodded and stood up.

"I will leave you to yourself for a little bit... Remember I am here if you need to talk" she nodded. Just as Jack reached the door he turned. "Oh and Gabriella?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at him.

"Nothing would make me happier or prouder than to give you away to my son" she smiled.

"Good" he nodded and left the room.

* * *

After spending a few minutes composing herself Gabriella went back downstairs. She smiled when she saw Lucille but wondered where Jack and Kyle had gone.

"They have just gone to do some guy stuff or something" Lucille rolled her eyes.

"Ah... Okay..." She giggled.

"You feeling ok? Jack told me you were upset" she smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah... He made me feel better... I guess my birthdays won't ever just be happy anymore huh?" She sighed.

"Aww sweetie I am sure they will be... this is just because it is the first year since she died" Lucille hugged the young girl.

"I guess... I hope so... I hate feeling like this... I just wish Troy was here... I know I'd feel better straight away" she sighed heavily.

"Oh sweetheart... He will be home soon... Then you will get two weeks together" Lucille smiled.

"I know... I can't wait" Gabriella smiled as she pulled out of the hug. "Thanks Lucie... I kinda feel like I am depending on you and Jack too much" she laughed.

"Don't be silly sweetheart... We're here for you whenever you need us" Lucille smiled.

"Thanks... It means a lot... Anyway I need to get into party mode" she giggled. "Sharpay won't forgive me if I am on a downer" she rolled her eyes.

"You're right there honey... What time are you meeting everybody?" Lucille asked.

"I'm not sure... I am going to call Sharpay now actually" she giggled and went out into the back garden. It was surprisingly quite a nice day to say it was December. Gabriella dialled Sharpay's number on her cell and it didn't take long for her to answer. (Gabriella/_Sharpay_)

_"Happy Birthday!!"_ She squealed and Gabriella giggled.

"Thanks Hun" she smiled

_"What have you gotten so far?"_ She asked excitedly.

"Urm... Photo's and an album to put them in off Jack and Lucie... Kyle has turned up and he got me two tickets to Hawaii for after I graduate... And then surprisingly Tony turned up and gave me something really special that my mom made him promise to give me on my 18th... So I have been spoiled so far" she smiled.

_"Wow... I didn't expect that last one" _they both giggled. _"I am so excited to give you my gift!" _Sharpay squealed.

"Shar..." Gabriella groaned. "I said no presents" she sighed.

_"Girl its your 18th! Don't be ridiculous"_ Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Whatever... If you have spent loads I won't be impressed though" she warned.

_"Chill... It wasn't that much... And its off me and Zeke" _she explained.

"Ok... Fine" she laughed.

_"So what'd you call for babe?"_Sharpay asked.

"I was just wondering what time we are meeting and stuff?" Gabriella stated.

_"Urm... Well the movie starts at 6pm so if we say meet outside the theatre at 5:30pm?"_Sharpay suggested.

"Sounds good Hun" Gabriella smiled.

_"Good... Well I better go... Zeke is demanding my attention" _Gabriella giggled as she pictured Sharpay rolling her eyes.

"Alright... See you later babe" Gabriella said.

_"Love ya"_Sharpay said.

"Love ya" Gabriella repeated and then hung up.

Gabriella then walked back insideand filled Lucille in on what her plans were for tonight. Lucille said it was fine and demanded she enjoy herself. Gabriella giggled and nodded. She checked the time and saw it was 3pm meaning she had a couple of hours yet before she needed to go anywhere so she decided to go and call Troy. She went to sit on the front porch bench-swing and dialled his number.

He didn't answer and she frowned. He always answered, even if it was just to tell her that he couldn't speak. She smiled when she heard his voice on his voicemail.

**'Hey you reached my voicemail, sorry I can't take your call right now but I am most probably busy with my baby, so leave a message and I'll get back to you' **she giggled before she heard the beep.

"Hey baby... It's me obviously... Urm I just called for a chat but you must be busy or something so I will speak to you later I guess... I love you" she sighed and the hung up. "God I miss him" she said as she saw his smile on her cell phone.

The picture was of Troy while she was in LA for his birthday. They had just participated in certain activites and were cuddled up in bed. He looked super happy and she wanted to capture the moment so she took the picture on her phone and loved it. So now she saw it everytime she was on her cell and it reminded her of their love, lust and passion.

"Hey Gabster" Gabriella looked up and squealed. She ran down the porch steps, down the path and jumped into Chad's arms.

"Chad!" he chuckled and spun her around. "I have missed you" she smiled.

"I've missed you too... Happy Birthday by the way" he told her.

"Thanks... Are you coming tonight? I sent you a text about the plans but I am not sure whether you got it or not" she smiled.

"No I got it.. Forgot to text back though" they both laughed. "I will be there" he confirmed.

"Good... We booked you a ticket anyway" she giggled.

"Good stuff... Is your brother in?" He asked.

"Nah... Gone to do something with Jack" she rolled her eyes.

"Ok" he laughed. "Well look I gotta go... Just thought I'd come wish you happy birthday and I needed to see Kyle but I'll catch him later" Gabriella nodded.

"Ok... He's coming tonight so you'll see him then" she smiled.

"Oki doki... See you later Gabs" they high fived, hugged and then he left. Gabriella could feel the goofy smile that was on her face. Her birthday was **almost** perfect. All she needed was Troy here and then it would be the best. Obviously she wanted her parents back too but that was impossible to hope for so she just wished for Troy to come back.

* * *

At 5:30 Gabriella smiled when she spotted her friends waiting for her. She and Kyle had just arrived at the movie theatre and everyone else was already there. Sharpaywas there withZeke, Kelsi withJamie, Taylor with James and then there was Chad, Kyle and of course the birthday girl.

"Happy Birthday!" All the girls squealed.

"Thanks" Gabriella smiled as everyone hugged her.

"Ok... Shall we do presents out here, when we are inside or go for dinner after the movie and do it then?" Sharpay asked.

"Dinner" Gabriella smiled.

"Ok... Let's go inside then" Sharpaysmiled and linked arms with Gabriella. Everyone else laughed and followed behind them. After picking up their tickets they went to the concession stand.

"Why don't you ladies go and get good seats and we'll get the snacks?" Zeke suggested.

"Good idea babe" Sharpay kissed him. The girls then all walked into their screen and smiled when they saw it was still empty. They rushed to the back and got the centre seats.

"How has your day been so far babe?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"Ok... Emotional... I think I have felt a bit of every emotion" she laughed.

"Awww... Well hopefully the rest of the evening will be all happy" Kelsi stated.

"Yeah... I'm sure it will" Gabriella smiled.

The girls continued to talk and laugh as the screen started to get filled. They were watching the new comedy 'Kick Ass' which meant the screen was getting quite full. The guys arrived soon after and they all sat down. Gabriella sat in between her brother and Chad. Next to Chad was Zeke then Sharpay. Next to Kyle was James then Taylor, then Kelsi and Jamie. They all continued to chat and catch up until the movie begun.

Half way through the movie Gabriella's cell vibrated in her pocket and she saw she had a text. She kept her cell in her lap and opened the message, glancing up at the movie screen as she read the text. It was from Troy.

**'Sorry I missed your call baby... I know you'll be at the movies now but I just wanted to say I love you too 3 And I hope you have a good night:) xxx' **She smiled and quickly text him back.

_'That's ok babe... I just felt like a chat, nothing important:) I will call you when I get out of the movie theatre:) Love you Wildcat 3 xxx' _she then placed her cell back in her jeans pocket and focused on the movie.

When the movie was over they all agreed it was funny. They spoke about their favourite parts as they left the screen and got outside. Gabriella got out her cell and called Troy as they decided where to go for dinner. This time he answered. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Hey baby girl" **he answered.

"Hey babes" she smiled.

**"How was the movie?"** He asked.

"Good... Very funny... You'd love it" she told him.

**"I'll have to watch it then huh?" **He chuckled and she smiled.

"Yeah you will..." she said.

**"What are you doing now?" **He asked as she began walking, following the others across the road to a restaurant.

"Just going to get some dinner" she stated.

**"Is Kyle with you?"** He wondered.

"Yep... Why?" She asked.

**"Could you put him on the phone for a minute?" **He requested.

"Hmmm... Sure..." she said. "Kyle? Troy wants you" she handed her brother her phone.

Taylor then pulled her along and into the Italian restaurant. Gabriella smiled at her best friend and they linked arms as they were shown to a table. Everyone sat in a large booth and Kyle stayed by the door as he spoke to Troy. He came over soon though and handed the phone back to Gabriella.

"Hello?" She said.

**"Hey babe... Look I will let you get back to everyone... Tell them I said hi and I will call **_**you **_**later" **Troy told her.

"Ok babe" she smiled.

**"I love you baby"** he murmured softly.

"I love you too babe" she stated.

**"Bye Birthday Girl"** she smiled.

"Bye baby" she said before hanging up.

"He ok?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah... He missed a call of me earlier thats all" Gabriella smiled. "What did he want you for?" She asked her brother.

"Guy stuff nosey" Kyle laughed.

"You were on my phone! He can bloody well call yours next time then" she stated.

"Fine... I'll tell him to never call you again" he teased.

"Pfft like that would happen" she rolled her eyes and everyone laughed at the two bickering siblings.

"Ok guys come on" Chad laughed.

"What's everyone having?" Zeke asked.

Everyone spent the next few minutes deciding what they wanted to eat. Once the waiter had taken their order he disappeared and they all started to talk again. Gabriella caught Kyle and Chad whispering and she frowned. That had to be about Troy and what he wanted Kyle for... It just had to be. Chad caught her looking at them with a frown and laughed.

"Where is your beautiful smile Gabs?" He joked.

"Right here" she smiled.

"Keep it there" he said and she giggled.

"Yes sir" she saluted him and everyone laughed.

They all laughed and joked and just hanging out again as tey ate their meals. Gabriella couldn't help feel like it wasn't right completely though as there was one person missing, one person who always made get togethers fun. Troy. She sighed heavily as she played with the food on her plate.

"What was that sigh for?" Kelsi asked.

"I just wish Troy was here" she sighed.

"Girl you don't need a man to have a good time!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Easy for you to say when your man is sat right next to you" she spat. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean that Hun... I guess I am just still upset he couldn't make it back for my birthday" she sighed.

"Its alright" Sharpay smiled.

Chad changed the subject by saying something dumb and making them all laugh. Gabriella sent him a grateful smile and he just winked at her causing her to giggle. She had missed being with everyone like this and ok, so she missed having Troy here, that didn't mean it would ruin her night. She would enjoy the rest of the mealand then she would enjoy a sleepover afterwards. They had decided to have the guys all sleep over as well now. Kyle had checked with Jack if that was ok and he nodded saying they could camp out in his office if they wanted.

So after the meal, which Gabriella wasn't allowed to contribute to, they all headed back to the Bolton's house. Gabriella got a ride back with her brother and agreed to meet everyone there. She smiled at Kyle as they set off and he just gave her a smile back.

Back home there was a note from Jack and Lucille saying they decided to go out for dinner for some alone time meaning they had the house to themselves for a while. Everyone arrived around the same time and brought their gifts with them as they had all forgotten to do that at the restaurant. Gabriella was made to sit in the chair and open them one by one.

First was the present of Taylor and James. It was a white gold necklace witha slanted heart hanging of it with the matching studded earings. It was a beautiful gift and just the right type of jewellery for Gabriella. She thanked and hugged them before Kelsi handed her the gift off her and Jamie. They had got her a braclet to match Taylor and James'sgift and she smiled. She hugged them both and Sharpay flung two gifts at her.

"Two?" Sharpay questioned.

"You can say one is off me and one is off Zeke if it makes you feel better" Sharpay sighed and everyone laughed.

Gabriella opened the gift bag first and gasped. Inside was a short black, satin dior dress. It was simple and plain but still gorgeous. It was totally the type of thing Gabriella would wear. She hugged Sharpay and Zeke before opening the next gift box. Inside was a pair of Christian Laboutin heels to match the dress. She gasped.

"No way! You take these back!" She demanded handing them to Sharpay who shook her head.

"No... They are a gift... I will be offended if you don't accept them" she smirked.

"But... Laboutins cost a fortune!" She exclaimed.

"I **have** money remember?" She said in a 'duh' tone.

"So... That doesn't mean I want you to spend it all on me!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Girl you're keeping the shoes... End of" she said, a tone of finality in her voice.

"Fine..." she sighed. "But I am not happy" she warned.

"That's ok... You'll get over it when you see how great your feet will look in those" Sharpay squealed and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Whatever crazy" she teased.

Everyone laughed and Gabriella hugged Sharpay again. She thanked her and promised she would take the best care of those shoes ever. This caused another round of laughter and Gabriella loved it. She was happy that all her friends were here.

* * *

The gang were all sitting in the family room listening to music and laughing and joking. Zeke, Chad and Kyle had been to the store and bought some alcohol; beers for the guys and wine for the girls. Gabriella had had nearly four glasses and it was safe to say she was getting typsy. The girls were sat in a corner gossiping and drinking their wine as the guys were doing whatever guys do and drinking their beers. When a song that Chad liked came on he stood up and started dancing making everyone burst out laughing at his expense.

"I think the birthday girl should dance with me!" He declared and everyone cheered.

"No way" Gabriella giggled.

"Go on Gabs!" Sharpay yelled.

"Gabi! Gabi! Gabi! Gabi!" They all started to chant and she giggled and let Chad pull her up.

Gabriella giggled when Chad started to twirl her around the family room to 'Tick Tock' by Kesha. Everyone started singing along and cheering and Gabriella laughed at Chad as he danced. She soon relaxed and started dancing too and spinngaround withChad. He then tripped over the table leg, falling over but knocking her as he went. Gabriella ended up on the floor with Chad on top of her. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Dude get off her" Kyle laughed as he and Zeke pulled him off her.

"Ow" she moaned as she got up.

"You alright babe?" Taylor laughed.

"Yeah" she giggled.

They all calmed down a little after that and turned the music down a little. Gabriella felt really light headed due to the alcohol so she flopped on the sofa. Taylor sat next to her and laughed. Gabriella layed her head on her friends shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks for coming tonight" she said.

"That's ok... This was fun" Taylor smiled. Gabriella was about to speak when her cell rang. She picked it up and smiled when she saw it was Troy. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

"Baby!" She exclaimed.

**"Urm... Are you drunk?"** Troy asked.

"Hmmm.... Maybe a litte bit" she slurred and then giggled.

**"Oh...kay..."** he said slowly. **"Who is there?" **

"A lot of people" she giggled.

**"Someone who isn't drunk?" **He wondered.

"Urm... Taylor?" She suggested.

**"Could you put her on the phone babe?" **He asked.

"Sure..." she slurred. "Tay my baby wants you!" She giggled and Taylor laughed. (_Taylor_)

_"Hey Troy" _Taylor said through her laugh.

**"Hey Taylor... Could you do me a favour?" **He asked.

_"Sure Troy boy, what is it?" _She smiled.

**"Make sure Ella does drink anymore alcohol? She can't handle it well" **he laughed.

_"I'll try but she is like a woman on a mission" _Taylor laughed.

**"Oh god..." **he groaned jokingly. **"Has she danced yet?" **He asked.

_"With Chad yes"_ she giggled.

**"Oh my lord... That couldn't have ended well" **he laughed.

_"He ended up collapsed on top of her" _she laughed.

**"Oh god... Is she still awake?" **He laughed.

_"Yeah... Sort of"_ she giggled.

**"Can you put her back on?" **He requested.

_"Sure..." _she smiled. "Gabs... Troy wants you" Gabriella took the phone from her friend and got up, stumbling into the kitchen.

"Hey baby" she smiled.

**"Babe... Don't you think you should go to bed?" **He said slowly.

"No... I am good babyy" she giggled.

**"Please don't drink much more"** he pleaded.

"I won't" she sighed.

**"Promise?"** He said.

"I promise gorgeous" she giggled again.

**"Okay... Well enjoy yourself ok?" **

"I will baby... I can't wait until you can home so we can both enjoy ourselves" she murmured seductively.

**"Yeah... Me either baby" **he laughed.

"I really love you" she sighed.

**"I love you too"** he said.

"I mean like I really, _really_ love you" she told him.

**"Baby I know... You go enjoy yourself and I will call you tomorrow"** he said.

"Ok... I miss you" she said.

**"I miss you too sexy" **he murmured before they hung up.

Gabriella then stumbled into the family room and flopped back down on the sofa. She noticed a few people crashed out and others still talking and drinking. She smiled at Kyle who was looking at her.

"What's up big bro?" She smiled.

"I think maybe you need to go to bed and sleep off some of the alcohol" he said protectively.

"But its my birthdayy!!!" She whined.

"Yes but you are going to have a bitch of a hangover in the morning sis" he laughed.

"So... I'll deal with that then... I am just enjoying my birthday" she smiled.

"Leave her alone Kyle" Sharpay said.

"Fine..." he sighed.

They all stayed up talking for hours after that. They continued to drink and laugh and just enjoy themselves. It was around 3am when they eventually went to bed. Sharpay and Zeke where in the spare bedroom; Kyle and Chad were sleeping in the family room on the sofa and recliner chair; while Kelsi, Jamie, Taylor and James where sleeping in Jack's office. Gabriella went up to her bed and snuggled under the duvets. It didn't take long for her to be asleep.

* * *

Gabriella woke up the next morning not feeling so clever. She groaned and pulled the duvet over her head. It felt like there was an elephant dancing on her head and she wanted it to stop. She heard a light tap on the door and came back out from under the covers to see Taylor smiling. She motioned for her to come in and let her get in the bed.

"How are you today?" Taylor laughed.

"Please don't shout" Gabriella moaned.

"I'm not" Taylor giggled.

"Oh jesus..." she groaned.

"Why don't you have a shower? Might make you feel better" Taylor smiled.

"Hmmm... I need asprin and water though" she mumbled.

"I'll go get that... You have a shower" Gabriella nodded and regretted it. She carefully got out of bed and groaned when her head pounded. "Jesus Gabs! What is that?" Taylor gasped.

"What?" Gabriella frowned.

"That bruise on the top of your leg..." Gabriella looked and saw the huge purple bruise that was forming on the top of her thigh at the back.

"Oh my god" she said.

"That must have been when you fell" Taylor stated.

"When did I fall again?" She asked.

"When you and Chad were dancing" Taylor laughed.

"Me and Chad were dancing?" She frowned.

"Yes... You go shower and I am sure you'll start to remember things" she giggled.

"Hmmm whatever... You know I am not even bothered right now... I just need to get rid of this bitch of a hangover" she laughed lightly.

Taylor smiled sympathetically and went to get some asprin for her friend as she showered. Gabriella ran the warm water and stripped out of her shorts and T-Shirt. She then stepped under the running water and sighed. The warm water felt soothing on her skin and she could feel the headache slowly going. Not fully but a little bit.

After showering Gabriella left the bathroom wrapped in a towel and saw some asprin and a glass of water on her dresser. She smiled and happily took the tablet. She then put on some fresh underwear and her purple jog pants and a plain white tank top. She then tied her hair up in a messy bun and went downstairs. She smiled when she saw everybody sat in the kitchen and was even happier to see Chad looked just as bad as she did. She sat next to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Feel shitty?" He asked.

"You have no idea" she laughed.

"I think I do" he laughed.

"Thanks for bruising me by the way" she giggled.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"We were dancing apparently and you fell on me... Now I have a big bruise on my leg" she told him.

"Sorry" he chuckled.

"S'okay" she mumbled.

Gabriella had some dry toast and coffee for breakfast as did Chad. The rest had a croissants made by Lucille. After an hour or so everyone left to go home so that they could shower and change and refresh themselves. Gabriella cleaned the family room even though Lucille protested that she could do it. Kyle helped his sister and once the house was back to its normal state she said she was going back to bed. Lucille and Kyle laughed as she walked up the stairs.

Gabriella crawled into bed and sighed. God she hated feeling rough. She swore to herself she was **never **going to drink that much **ever **again! She closed her eyes and her headache eased a little. The last thing she remembered was it was around 11:30am when she came to lie down.

* * *

Gabriella woke up some time later and hesitantly opened her eyes. She was relieved when her head didn't hurt as much. She still felt tired though and went to roll over when she colided with another body. She screamed and lept off the bed. She then faced the bed and froze in shock.

"Jeez what a nice greeting" Gabriella was speechless.

"Tr-Troy?" She smiled.

"Hey babe" he got up and she rushed over to hug him.

"What are you doing here?" She gasped.

"I managed to get a lot of assignments done in the past few days so my tutors said I could come home" he explained.

"Oh my god!" She squealed and hugged him tighter.

"I guess you're happy then?" He chuckled.

"Oh my gosh... So much" she smiled and then kissed him passionately. As she kissed him they walked him backward towards the bed and when his legs hit the edge they tumbled down on the soft mattress.

"Mmmm..." Troy pulled away.

"What?" She asked breathless.

"Nothing... I just want to look at you" he smiled as he traced her face with his finger tip. "How is it possible that you have gotten even more beautiful since I last saw you?" he murmured.

"I have not" she blushed.

"To me you always look more beautiful every time I see you" he smiled.

"You are so good for my ego" she giggled.

"Oh no... Your head is going to be like mine soon" he teased. Gabriella giggled and kissed him again.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you" he repeated. "Oh, here, your presents" he smiled and got off the bed. He walked over to where he had dumped his bags and took out some wrapped gifts. Gabriella smiled as he came back over to her. They both got under the covers and then Troy handed her the gifts. She smiled and opened the first one.

She squealed excitedly when she saw what it was. She had been hinting for ages that she needed a new camera. She was fully intending to buy one herself but she didn't need to now. The present was a baby pink digital camera with loads of different settings and themes.

"Thanks babe" she kissed him.

"You like it?" He asked.

"I love it... It is just what I wanted" she smiled.

"Good... Now open the other" he urged and she nodded. She opened the envelope and saw there were two tickets to a posh spa hotel. She smiled and looked at him. "I know they aren't much but I couldn't think of anything else to get you and I couldn't just get you the camera after how much you spoiled me on my birthday and..." Gabriella cut him off with a kiss.

"Babe these are lovely... I could do with a nice massage" she smiled.

"I can give you one of those" he winked.

"I know... You can tonight" she grinned and he nodded.

"It is a done deal baby" he grinned.

"I can't wait" she giggled.

"Good" he kissed her. "Who are you going to take?" He asked. Her answer shocked him.

"Lucie I think" she smiled.

"My mom? Why?" He frowned.

"She has been there for me lately... She has done a lot for me... She deserves a break away too" she smiled.

"I think she will love that babe" he smiled. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He asked.

"A few times" she murmured against his lips.

"Well I love you" he whispered before kissing her softly.

"Hmm... Love you too handsome" she smiled as they pulled away.

After a few more minutes of just holding each other Troy announced they had to get up. Gabriella moaned and hid her face in his chest. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head before trying to get up. This was a hard task though as Gabriella gripped onto him tighter.

"Babe..." he laughed.

"No... I just want to stay like this... I have missed this" she whispered.

"Babe we can do this later... You have me for a few weeks... I'm not going anywhere" he smiled.

"Promise?" She murmured as she looked up at him.

"I promise" he sealed it with a kiss.

Gabriella then smiled and got up off the bed. Troy followed after her and they headed downstairs. Lucille spotted them coming down the staircase and she smiled. Gabriella had the sparkle back in her eyes.

"You feeling better sweetie?" She asked.

"Much better... Especially now your son is back" she smiled and hugged Troy's waist.

"I knew that's get your smile back" she stated.

"My smile?" Gabriella laughed. "I have been smiling" she said.

"Yeah but not a real smile..." Lucille started.

"I wasn't aware I had a fake one" she giggled.

"Not fake exactly... Just not as big and bright as when he is by your side" Lucille motioned towards her son who was just listening to his girlfriend and mother talk.

"Oh... Well I never knew that" Gabriella frowned.

"Its ok though... Is back now" Lucille cupped Gabriella's face in her hands and smiled. "Now I need to go to the store" she announced as she let go of Gabriella and grabbed her bag and car keys.

"Oh Lucie?" Gabriella called as she reached the door.

"Yes dear?" She smiled.

"Troy got me two tickets for a spa hotel... I was kind of wondering if you wanted to come with me?" She offered.

"I would love to darling" she nodded.

"Ok" Gabriella smiled and then Lucille left meaning the two lovers were alone.

* * *

"When did you realise you'd be able to come home?" Gabriella asked as she cuddled up to Troy on the sofa a little while later.

"Last night... You know when I spoke to Kyle?" He felt her nod. "Well it was to tell him and to ask if he'd be able to pick me up from the airport" he explained and she looked up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She pouted.

"Because I wanted to surprise you... That is kinda why I was not wanting you to drink too much last night... I didn't want you being hungover when I got back... But you were" he chuckled.

"I feel ok now... I think I was tired more than rough babe" she smiled.

"Ok... Well we will just chill out today so you can definitely recover" he laughed and she giggled too.

"I am so happy you are back" she squeezed his waist tighter and placed a soft kiss on his neck.

"I am happy to be back... I have missed you so much... And I have been so worried about you" he admitted.

"Worried? Why?" She frowned as she sat up and faced him. He took her hand in his so there was still some form of contact between them.

"The whole baby thing" he said hesitantly. Gabriella sighed and looked down at their hands. "Babe look at me" he told her and when she didn't move he placed a finger under her chin and moved it so she could see him. "I know you don't want to talk about this... I don't either to be honest... But we need to discuss it..." she nodded.

"I know... I just don't think I can yet... I know I wasn't pregnant but it still kinda feels like I have lost a baby... Which is stupid because the baby never existed... But for a week before I did the test I kinda assumed I was pregnant so to find out I wasn't it made me feel... I don't know" she sighed.

"Baby I get that and it is not stupid" Troy told her.

"It is though... I mean it is kind of selfish of me... There are people out there who have **actually been** pregnant and lost the baby... I just **thought **I was and I am feeling like this? I don't even know why..." she trailed off.

"Babe you are not being selfish... You are being human... You are dealing with a loss and are dealing with emotions you have never had to deal with before" he pulled her to him for a hug.

"I am so glad you are back... You make it all go away" she whispered into his chest.

"Babe I am not trying to make it go away... It will always be there if you just forget about it... I just want to help you deal with it" he told her.

"I know... I understand that... It just helps having you here... You have been here but not physically... I know you have tried over the phone and the internet... But it just wasn't the same" she sighed.

"Well I am here now... And when we go away together we are going to deal with this... But I don't think we should..." he trailed off.

"Should what?" She asked as she looked up.

"Sleep together" he said quietly.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"It won't help... I know you baby... Afterwards you'd just be thinking what ifs and I don't want that" he sighed.

"Babe I won't... I can't..." she mumbled.

"You can't what?" He frowned.

"Get pregnant" she told him.

"What?" He looked confused.

"After the scare I went to the doctors... He did a test to be sure... And then he put me on the contraceptive pill... So we're good" she giggled.

"Why did you not tell me before?" He wondered.

"I just forgot to..." she shrugged.

"Well we will see what happens then" he shrugged.

"Ok..." she nodded.

"I love you" he smiled.

"I love you" she grinned and kissed him softly.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon cuddled up on the sofa, enjoying being back together again. Gabriella smiled as she snuggled closer to him and felt him kiss her head. It was simple gestures like that, that she missed. A couple of hours after she left, Lucille returned. She had Jack and Kyle trailing behind, helping her carry in the groceries. Once that was done Jack entered the family room with Kyle and they both grinned.

"You happy now?" Kyle teased his sister.

"Extremely" she stuck her tongue out at him as she sat up so he could sit next to her as Jack sat in his recliner chair.

"How long you home for son?" Jack asked Troy.

"Urm... I go back the week after Christmas... So what like three weeks or something?" He guessed.

"Babe when did you get good at math?" Gabriella teased and Troy laughed.

"I have always been good at math" she frowned.

"No you haven't... You always used to ask me for help... Even though I am younger" he smirked.

"That was my way of spending time with you alone" she giggled.

"Awww... So you pretended to be crap for me?" She smiled.

"Yep" he laughed.

"Awww... You're sweet" she rewarded him with a kiss on his cheek.

"I know" they all laughed.

They spent the next hour or so getting caught up with Troy. Learning what he has been up to and how his work load was. In turn he asked about the gym and how college was going for Kyle. Everyone enjoyed the catch up and was happy to have Troy back home. At around 4 o'clock Troy and Gabriella excused themselves and went upstairs. Troy said he needed a shower and Gabriella wanted to check her emails.

Once they were upstairs Troy pushed Gabriella onto the bed and mounted her body before kissing her neck softly. She giggled and squirmed on the bed as she ran her hands through his hair. He pulled away to look her in the eyes and he softly stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I thought you wanted to shower?" She giggled.

"Yeah but then I got distracted" he smiled.

"By what?" She frowned.

"You" he laughed. "I thought **this**..." he motioned to their position. "Made that obvious" she giggled.

"Well I am sorry about being a distraction" he laughed.

"Hey, don't apologise... I **love **this type of distraction" he smirked as he leant back in for a steamy kiss.

* * *

Eventually Troy had his shower and Gabriella managed to check her emails. The distraction got the better of him and the two ended up making love. Gabriella was still led on the bed, in nothing but Troy's Wildcat hoody. He emergd from the bathroom all refreshed and clean and he grinned when he saw his girlfriend. She was laying on her stomach, her legs up and swinging behind her, her bum was revealed slightly as his hoody moved up a little and she was singing along to the music on her laptop.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He groaned and she looked up at him.

"Huh?" She asked with a frown.

"You... Lying there... Half naked..." he dropped hints and she giggled.

"Sorry babe... I'm comfy though... Will you get me some shorts from the drawer?" She smiled sweetly. Troy did as she asked and handed her some red shorts. Gabriella got up carefully as to not flash too much and slipped into the shorts. "Better?" She asked holding her arms out to the sides.

"A little... Still doesnt help knowing you have no underwear on" he smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever... Get dressed" she giggled and he laughed too. Troy put on some of his jog pants and a plain T-Shirt. He then got on the bed and Gabriella leant into him, placing the laptop on her lap. She ended up sat inbetween his legs, browsing the internetas he twirled with her curls.

"What you doing babe?" Troy asked some time later.

"Nothing... Just browsing babe... Do you want me to get up?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Nah... I'm perfectly happy having you right here" he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Gabriella smiled and rested her head back on his chest. He placed a gentle kiss in her hair and she sighed.

"Are we doing anything tonight?" She asked.

"I just want to stay in with you... Why don't we get a take out for dinner?" He suggested.

"Yeah... Sounds good babe" she smiled.

The two stayed as they were, listening to music and just relaxing for another hour or so. Eventually Troy announced he was starving and needed food. Gabriella giggled and got up from leaning on him so he could stand. He went downstairs to ask his parents and Kyle if they wanted anything. A few moments later he arrived with his cell to his ear. Gabriella smiled when she saw him ordering, knowing exactly what she wanted before she even told him. When he was done she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Are they having something?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Nah... Kyle is going out with Chad somewhere and mom and dad are going out with some friends" he smiled.

"Don't you wanna hang out with the guys?" She frowned.

"No babe... I wanna be with you... I have three weeks to see them" he reassured her before kissing her softly.

"You know I don't mind if you wanna go with them though..." she told him.

"I know baby... I am just enjoying being with you right now" he smiled.

"Ok... If you're sure" she smiled.

"Never been more sure of anything" he said before kissing her again.

The two then decided to go downstairs ready for when the food arrived. Kyle was just leaving as they got into the family room and Jack was waiting for Lucille to finish getting ready before they too were heading out. Troy's parents left about ten minutes later and Gabriella smiled.

"The whole house to ourselves" she murmured as she kissed his neck softly.

"Hmmm... I know... But babe?" She looked up.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Can we think about that after food? I think I will pass out otherwise" he said as she giggled.

"I'll hold you to that" she warned him.

"I am hardly likely to forget am I? When do I ever pass up the opportunity to take you to bed?" He smirked and she giggled.

"True point" she said.

The two then cuddled up on the sofa and continued to talk and watch television. They enjoyed being with one another and when the food came Troy refused to let Gabriella pay for anything, saying it was another birthday present. At that she laughed and shook her head at him.

The two ate together, sharing bites and feeding each other. After they had eaten their food Troy put a movie on and Gabriella got a blanket to put over them. Troy then gave her a glass of wine and he sipped a beer, making her promise not to get too drunk and at that she giggled.

They were watching 'Final Destination 3' at the request of Gabriella. This shocked her boyfriend as she normally hated any form of horror movie. She giggled when he revealed he was shocked and told him she was getting better and braver when it came to watching these kind of movies.

Troy chuckled half way through when she hid her face in his chest. He wrapped her in his embrace and kissed her hair softly. She snuggled deeper into him and sighed. She was loving being this close. She was so scared that the almost pregnancy would change their relationship but it didn't. As Taylor said, like every other problem or situation they have faced, this made them stronger.

* * *

Gabriella woke up on the 19thDecember and wanted to fade away for 24 hours. Today was the one year anniversary of her mother's funeral. Now you may be thinking why is she so upset about the year since the funeralbut not the actual death? But to Gabriella the funeral made it all real... It was the day she said a proper goodbye so it was the day she hated most. Just like when Carlos died, she only started to believe he wasn't coming back on the day of his funeral when he was lowered into the ground.

She rolled over, expecting to come in contact with the body of her boyfriend but the bed was empty. She frowned and tears filled her eyes suddenly. The one day she needed him to hold her; the one day she needed to wake up in his arms and he wasn't there.

She climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She looked in the large vanity mirror and hated what she saw. It was like her feelings showed on the outside. You could see the sorrow and upset in her eyes. Her face was pale, eyes puffy and red. It looked like she hadn't slept in months.

She splashed her face with cold water, hoping it would put a bit of colour in her cheeks. She then cleaned her teeth and went back into the bedroom. She tied her hair up in a messy bun and kept her shorts and Troy's hoody on.

Gabriella then left the bedroom and walked downstairs. She looked in the kitchen and saw no one. She looked in the family room and saw no one. Where was everybody? Why was she alone on the one day she needed not to be? She then heard a noise from the front porch and gasped when she looked out of the family room window. It was snowing! She **loved **the snow. She put her ugg boots on and opened the front door. Five faces turned around at the sound.

Lucille, Jack, Troy, Kyle and Chad were all there making a snow man. Troy's smile dropped when he saw her face. She had red eyes - an obvious sign she had been crying; she was pale and she wasn't dressed. He walked over slowly and tentivelywalked up the porch steps until they were face to face. Gabriella looked up at him and the moment their eyes connected hers filled with tears.

"Oh baby" he pulled her to his chest. "Shh, it's alright... I am right here" he whispered.

"But you weren't... You were gone... And I thought you'd all left me alone" she cried.

"Oh baby I am so sorry... I didn't think how you'd feel waking up alone... Its just we saw the snow and we wanted to make a snow man for when you woke up... We know how much you like the snow" she nodded as she lifted her head off his chest.

"I know... I'm sorry..." she sighed.

"You don't need to be sorry babe... Want to come and help? You can put on his nose" he smiled holding up the carrot causing her to giggle.

Gabriella took the carrot from him and walked down to everyone else. Kyle gave her a brotherly hug, as did Chad and then Jack and Lucille sandwhichedher between both of them in a parenting embrace. Gabriella smiled and stuck the carrot in the snow man's head. She then turned around and grinned at Chad.

"I'm guessing putting the afro wig on him was your idea?" She giggled.

"Hey! He looks cool!" Chad exclaimed and they all laughed.

"Sure he does" Troy chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's shoulders from behind. "Aren't you cold baby?" He murmured in her ear.

"I'm alright" she said softly as she watched Kyle and Chad get into a snowball fight.

"You will get sick baby... Come on let's go get you dressed properly" she laughed.

"I am a big girl babe... I can dress myself..." she then frowned as he smirked.

"I know... I just wanna be there when you strip off" he winked and she giggled.

"Troy Bolton!" She slapped his shoulder and he chuckled.

"Come on... The snow will still be here when you're dressed" she nodded and after explaining where they were going the two entered the house.

* * *

"How do you think she's doing?" Lucille asked her husband as they sat on the front porch swing.

"I don't know... I think Troy being here has helped an awful lot" Jack told his wife.

"Yeah... I guess... I just worry about her... She isn't as strong as she makes out" Lucille sighed.

"She's fine babe" Jack smiled and kissed his wife softly.

* * *

"How do you think Gabster is doing?" Chad asked Kyle as they leant against the porch frame.

"I don't know... Okay I guess... I think Troy is really making this easier" Kyle said.

"Are you ok with that?" Chad asked.

"What do you mean?" Kyle frowned.

"Well you have lost your mom too... So are you ok with Gabriella wanting Troy? I mean know one knows what she is going through like you do..." Chad trailed off.

"Dude, so long as my baby sister is happy I am happy... And if it is my best friend that makes her forget about this then I am not going to get in the way of that" Kyle sighed.

"Well I am just checking... Making sure your dealing with it" Chad patted his shoulder.

"Man I'm cool... I am trying not to dwell on it... But thanks anyway" Kyle smiled.

"Boys... Come in for some hot chocolate!" They heard Lucille call out to them.

"Yes!" Chad exclaimed and ran in. Kyle laughed and followed, shaking his head as he did so.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella came downstairs a while later and heard everyone in the kitchen. They followed the noise and smiled at the scene. Chad and Kyle were arguing over who had most marshmallows in their drink as Jack and Lucille shook their heads laughing.

"Jeez you two are still like 6 year olds" Gabriella laughed as she entered the kitchen hand in hand with Troy.

"Oh hey you two" Lucille jumped up and started making them some hot chocolate too. "You feeling ok sweetie?" She asked Gabriella who came to stand by her as Troy went to his friends.

"Yeah... I am kinda trying not to think about things too much... Take the day one step at a time" she smiled.

"You are such a strong young woman dear" Lucille hugged her in a motherly embrace. "But just know you can always break down in front of me ok?" Gabriella nodded with a smile.

"I know Lucie... Thank you" she kissed her cheek and then took her hot chocolate. She then walked over to Troy, Kyle and Chad and hopped up onto the counter. Troy stood inbetween her legs and she gave him a soft kiss. Lucille placed her son's drink on the counter top and then she and Jack left the young ones to it.

"So who wants to do something today?" Kyle asked as they al sipped their drinks.

"Like what?" Gabriella smiled.

"Well, I was kinda thinking me and you could go see mom and dad..." he trailed off. "Then we can all meet up and do something" he finished.

"I... I don't think I can" she mumbled looking down.

"Sis come on... How many times have you been since she died?" He asked.

"Not a lot but its hard for me ok?" She sighed.

"But they need someone" he told her.

"You think I don't know that? Where are you huh? When was the last time you went to their graves?" She asked loudly as she jumped off the counter.

"That is different... I am away at college" he frowned.

"Oh so because I am still here it is my responsibility to take care of everything? Make sure there are fresh flowers and no weeds? That is the way this works?" She laughed.

"I'm not saying that..." she interrupted him.

"You know what... Whatever... I can't deal with this right now" she mumbled before walking off.

The whole kitchen fell silent as they heard the front door slam shut. Kyle went to go after her but Troy stopped him. Kyle frowned at his best friend.

"You are the last person she will want to go after her right now" Troy said before leaving the room.

"Dude why did you do that?" Chad asked after he heard the front door close again, this time a bit more quieter.

"Do what?" Kyle frowned.

"Bug her about the graves... You know she hates going there... On a day like today as well..." he shook his head and finished drinking his drink.

* * *

Gabriella stopped near a bench that was at the end of the street. She sat down and sobbed into her hands. How could Kyle be like that? On today of all days, she thought. She knew she shouldn't have blown up like that but he wasn't thinking before he spoke.

She felt a familiar arm wrap around her shoulders. She leant into his touch and he kissed her head, repeatedly telling her it would be fine and that he was right there. She nodded against his chest and continued to cry. After a few more minutes she was slowly calming down and the voice she loved so much spoke.

"He didn't mean it baby" Troy whispered.

"H-he did" she stuttered.

"Not in a way to upset you... He just thinks going there will help" he defended his best friends actions.

"I c-can't be there Troy" she sat up and wiped her eyes. "Knowing they are under the ground... Knowing I won't ever get to hear their voices or see their smiles again... It is so hard" she sighed emotionally.

"Baby I know..." he took her hands in his and kissed the back of them.

"He just... I can't believe he was being like that... I wasn't their only child... I shouldn't be the only one responsible for making their graves look nice" she exclaimed.

"Baby I know... And we both know Chad will be giving him so much shit right now" she giggled and nodded. "But today is hard on him too..." he stated.

"I know that... And I feel for him because I know his pain... But he can't expect me to deal with things the way he does... I know after going to the graves he will feel better... Like a weight has been lifted... But I know it will just make me feel worse" she sighed.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because I don't like graves... They are horrible places... I just want to think about them at home... Think about what they would be doing if they were here right now... I don't need to go to a grave to do that" she told her boyfriend.

"Ok baby... Just calm down alright? No one is forcing you to go... If you don't want to then don't" he shrugged.

"Thank you" she whispered hugging him again.

"I didn't do anything" he smiled.

"You're here... That's all I need" she murmured before leaning up to kiss him softly. "I love you so much" she sighed.

"And I love you too beautiful" he smiled.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella wandered back into the house some time later after talking and walking around for a bit. As soon as she walked in Kyle rushed over and hugged his sister tightly. She loosely hugged him back as she still wasn't over what he said completely yet.

"I am so sorry sis" he told her.

"I know" she said.

"I didn't mean to upset you" he pulled away.

"I know" she nodded. "I just really don't wanna talk about it... And I really can't go there today... Go with Troy and Chad or something... Tell mom and dad I said hi" she mumbled before going upstairs to lie down.

The three guys all just stood there. Troy frowned and instead of going after her he went to the family room. His mom and dad were sitting on the sofa watching television and he sighed.

"Dad?" He questioned.

"Yeah son?" Jack smiled.

"Gabriella is upset... I have talked to her but she is still a little down... I am going to go with Kyle and Chad to the graves... Would you be able to go and talk to her?" He wondered.

"Of course... I'll give her a few minutes then go up" he smiled and Troy nodded a thanks.

The three guys then left to go and visit Carlos and Maria. All of them hoping Gabriella would feel better soon because it killed all three of them to see her so down.

* * *

Jack knocked lightly on Gabriella's bedroom door. He heard a soft 'come in' before he turned the handle and entered. He closed the door behind him and walked over to sit beside her on the bed.

"You ok love?" He asked.

"I guess" she shrugged.

"Want to talk about anything?" He asked. "Anything at all... The weather?" He suggested jokingly.

"Nah I'm good" she giggled.

"You sure?" She nodded as she looked at him.

"Thanks though" she smiled.

"Well just so you know those three have gone out for a while... So if you wanna talk me and Lucille are right downstairs ok?" She nodded. Jack then got up and just as he reached the door Gabriella called his name. "Yeah?" He turned.

"Do you think people who have died can still see us?" She asked quietly.

"I think they can yes" he nodded.

"So mom and dad will be watching me?" She said in a soft voice.

"I think they will be yes... They will be looking over you" he returned back to his position by her side.

"I just miss them... I know I have my memories but I would give them all up just to be able to hear their voices one last time" she sighed.

"Oh sweetheart" he pulled her into a fatherly embrace.

"I just need them... I still need them to look after me... I can't believe they will miss everything" she sobbed.

"Shh... Its ok... Let it all out" he whispered as he kissed her hair.

"I want my daddy" she cried.

"Oh dear..." he said feeling emotional himself at the thought of his best friend.

"I need him... I miss him so much..." she cried. "I miss them both" Jack nodded in understanding.

"I know love... They are always with you" he pulled back and wiped her tears. "Right here" he pointed to his heart.

"I know... Its just hard" she whispered.

"Sweetheart I know... There isn't much else I can say apart from I am here if and when you need me" she nodded.

"I know... I just think I need to be by myself for a while" she stated.

"Then I will go... But if you need anything at all..." he trailed off.

"I know... Thanks Jack" she hugged him before he left her with her thoughts.

Gabriella knew she would have tough times and hardships. Life was never easy. Life is the hardest thing to achieve. She knew though with the love and support of the unit around her she could do anything. She had so many people who loved and cared for her.

Taylor - Her bestest friend who she could turn to at anytime.

Kelsi & Sharpay - Who could always make her feel better.

Jack - Who reminded her so much of her dad it was like he was living through him.

Lucille - Her mother's oldest friend who was like a second mom to her.

Chad - Her adoptive brother.

Kyle - Her real brother.

Troy - Her boyfriend; her lover; her soul mate.

**How was this? I hope it was ok:/ I felt the need to show Gabriella's 18thand the first year of her mother's death. **

**I am thinking of a time skip now to try and get this story wrapped up... What would you guys think of that? I have the whole ending planned out and I know exactly how it will go... I just hope you are all ok with a few time skips from now on as I got a review saying they thought the story was dragging on too much and I don't want that to be how my readers feel:/**

**Please Review:)**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the amazing HSM characters!**

**Chapter 36 - Preparations**

Gabriella was stressed, excited, happy, anxious, nervous and every other emotion you can think of. She had about a month and a half left until she graduated high school. Everywhere she looked at school there were posters advertising the graduation ceremony and telling seniors where they can buy their graduation caps and gowns from. Gabriella was not looking forward to wearing one of those. Luckily they were red though and she pulled off red pretty well so it may not look quite as bad as she was thinking it would.

She was currently in the school library in one of her free periods. She was studying for her upcoming math exam. She was quite clued up when it came to math so this was really just refreshing her memory on the topics she hadn't learnt in a while. She felt her cell vibrate in her pocket as she was reading over her notes so she took it from her jean pocket and saw she had one new text message.

**'Hey babe :) You got any exams today? Love you, Troy xx' **she smiled and replied.

_'Hey baby :) Yep, I have a math exam in an hour so I am just doing some last minute revision :/ love you, Ella xx' _she started reading her notes again but it wasn't long until her cell buzzed again.

**'Oh sucks baby :/ Well I will leave you to revise:) You'll do great beautiful, just stay calm and remember you can do it! I'll call you later to see how it went... I love you loads xx' **she smiled again and quickly text him back.

_'Thanks babe:) I appreciate the pep talk:P I love you too xx' _She then got back to her last minute revision, making sure her brain was full of math equations and solutions.

* * *

Gabriella sighed as she left the examination hall. She had just sat a two hour math exam and was so glad it was over. She thought she did pretty well, she didn't really struggle with many questons and she took that as a good sign. She had no classes or exams for the last hour of school so she went out to the parking lot to get in the car. She climbed in and got out her cell. She switched it on and saw three text messages. She smiled and read them. The first was off Lucille.

'Good luck sweetie, love Jack and Lucie x' she smiled and read the next. It was from Kyle.

_**'I hear you have your math exam today sis... Good luck... Let me know how it goes x' **_the third message was off Sharpay.

_'Shopping this weekend babes, good luck in your exam Hun... Love ya xxx'_ Gabriella rolled her eyes and put her phone on the passenger seat with her bag.

She then started the engine and began the short journey home from school, a journey she wouldn't have to make ever again in a month. She switched on the radio and smiled as she heard Troy's favourite song playing. She turned it up and sang along. Her window was down and the breeze felt amazing as it was getting hotter in Albuquerque. It took around twenty minutes to get home and when she did she saw Jack was back early. She frowned, that was weird. She got out of her car and locked it as she walked towards the porch. She spotted Jack sitting on the bench swing and he smiled.

"Hey Jack... What are you doing home?" Gabriella asked as she sat by him.

"I felt tired... So I left Joe the keys to lock up" he said mentioning his assistant staff member.

"Oh no... Are you coming down with something?" She worried.

"No I am fine sweetheart..." he patted her knee.

"If you're sure..." she trailed off.

"I am positive" he smiled.

"Ok... Well I need to go do some more revision and I promised Troy I would call" she smiled.

"Alright... I'll be right here" he laughed.

"Ok..." she kissed his cheek and went inside.

Gabriella got a glass of ice cold water from the fridge before going up to her room. She opened her window to let some air into the room and sat on the bed. After taking a long sip of her water she got out her cell phone and dialed Troy's cell. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

**"Hey babe" **he answered.

"Hey" she smiled. "You ok?" She asked.

**"Yep, good thanks... How are you? The exam go ok?" **He wondered.

"I'm alright... Yeah I think it went good" she nodded.

**"See I told you that it'd be fine" **he said with a smile that she could hear.

"I know you did" she giggled.

**"So what you up to now then babes?"** He asked.

"Nothing much baby... Just got home... Your dad is back already..." she said with concern.

**"Right... Is that a problem?"** He asked, confusion obvious in his voice.

"Well I don't know... He just doesn't normally get home until like half past 5 and he looks really tired and run down" she frowned.

**"Babe he will be fine... He does that sometimes... He is getting on a bit"** he joked.

"He did say he was just tired..." she trailed off.

**"There you go... Just relax... If it was more serious he would say" **he reassured her.

"I know... I just worry about him and Lucie... I don't think I could handle losing them" she sighed.

**"Hey, hey, hey... What has brought all this on?" **He asked softly.

"I don't know... I just think everything is making my emotions more raw... Once exams are over I should be back to normal" she giggled.

**"Good... Well don't worry about them two... They won't be going anywhere anytime soon"** she smiled.

"I know... Thanks... You always know what to say" she giggled.

**"Its a gift baby" **he laughed.

"Big headed much?" She teased.

**"You love it"** he bantered back. **"You doing much tonight?" **He asked her.

"Nah not really... Just going to chill out" she smiled.

**"Yeah same here... I am counting down the days until I can finish for the summer"** he chuckled.

"Awww baby its not long now... Only a couple weeks for you" she told him.

**"I know... I can't wait... Have you decided what college to go to yet?" **He asked.

"Yeah... Well I think so" she said hesitantly.

**"And...?" **He questioned.

"New York" she mumbled.

**"New York?"** He asked in shock. **"Are you kidding me?" **She sighed.

"I know it is really far away babe and I have thought about it a lot..." she started. "But this college is the best for what I want to do and..." Troy cut her off.

**"Baby, you don't have to explain your reasons to me... You supported me when I decided to come out here for college so I will support you if New York is what's right for you"** he announced.

"I know.. I just feel bad we never disgussed it" she stated.

**"Baby this is your future... I am not going to stand in the way of that" **he told her.

"But my future is your future Troy... I want you to help me decide" she sighed.

**"Well if New York is what you want then New York is where you will go" **he told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

**"Positive baby"** she smiled.

"I love you so much" she whispered.

**"I love you too baby" **she could hear his smile. **"I guess I need to do some research huh?" **He stated.

"Research?" She frowned.

**"Yeah... On how long it would take for me to get to you from here" **she smiled.

"Babe I already did that... That was one of the first things I checked when I was deciding where to go... That is the only down fall... We probably wouldn't be able to see much of each other" she sighed. "That is the one reason that is stopping me from deciding completely" she admitted.

**"Why how long would it take?"** He asked.

"Well if you got a flight that went straight from LA to NYC it would take 5 hours plus however far from the airport the college is... But if you couldn't get a non-stop flight it would take between 7 - 10 hours!" She exclaimed.

**"Woah.. That's a lot longer than I thought" **he admitted.

"I know... Me too... I don't think I could handle that distance... It's hard enough being this far away from you" she sighed.

**"Babe, you can't use that as an excuse to miss out on your college dreams ok? If you want New York we will figure something out"** he told her. **"Besides your four hours away from me now... What is an extra hour huh?" **He stated.

"I guess I never thought of it like that..." she trailed off.

**"So now that you have realised that, is New York where you wanna go?" **He asked again.

"Yes..." she said slowly.

**"Then email or ring the application people and tell them you accpet their place"** he urged her.

"Are you sure?" She checked.

**"It isn't up to me baby girl... This is all you"** she smiled and nodded.

"Okay... Thanks Troy... I appreciate everything you do for me" she told him.

**"That's what I am here for..."** he said. **"Look I gotta go babe but I will call you later alright?" **He told her.

"Ok babe" she smiled.

**"Bye baby... Love you"** he said softly.

"Love you too" she said before hanging up.

* * *

Gabriella stayed in her room for a couple of hours after speaking with Troy. In that time she did her revision for her chemistry exam she had at 9am tomorrow morning. When she was sure she had all the information in her head she went back downstairs. As she reached the bottom of the staircase Lucille entered through the front door.

"Hey Lucie" she greeted her with a smile and a hug.

"Hey sweetheart, how did the exam go?" Lucille asked.

"It went well I think" Gabriella nodded.

"That's good... Have you spoken to Troy?" She wondered.

"Yep... I called him a couple of hours ago... I have decided which college I am going to attend" she smiled.

"Oh really? Which one darling?" Lucille asked as they walked through to the kitchen.

"New York" she said and Lucille whipped around to face her.

"Why so far?" She gasped.

"Its the best college for my course" Gabriella smiled.

"But it is so far away" she said in shock.

"I know... But its a really good college and I really want to make sure I get good qualifications for my future" she explained.

"Your mom and dad would be so proud" Lucille hugged the young girl and kissed her head.

"You really think so?" Gabriella smiled.

"I know so" Lucille confirmed with a smile of her own.

Gabriella smiled bigger and thanked Lucille who nodded. She then left the kitchen and went to the family room where Jack was watching ESPN. She sat by him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she cuddled up to him. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled.

"You feeling better pops?" She asked.

"Sure am sweetie... Just a rest is what I needed" he smiled at her.

"Good..." she smiled.

"How did your exam go? I forgot to ask earlier" he remembered.

"It went well I think.. I didn't really struggle much" she said to him.

"Ah I knew you'd do good baby girl" she smiled at the nickname.

"My dad used to call me that" she said.

"I know, I used to be there when he did" Jack smiled.

"You really are like a dad to me Jack" she smiled. "Thank you for everything" she hugged him tighter.

"You don't need to thank me... You're like the daughter we never got to have and we wouldn't let anything happen to you" he stated and she smiled.

"Thank you" she looked up at him. "Love you pops" he smiled.

"Love you too kiddo" she leant up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before resting her head back against his side.

The two then sat there watching television together for a while. They finished watching what Jack had started and then Jack let Gabriella choose a movie. Just as 'Bandslam' was starting Lucille entered and sat down with her husband and 'daughter' to watch it also.

The movie finished at around 7:30pm and Lucille said she would go and make a light dinner. Jack then made her sit back down and said he would order them take out so she didn't have to cook. Lucille protested saying she wanted to but he still shook his head and picked up the home phone to place an order. Gabriella giggled at the two and enjoyed how playful their relationship still was after so many years together.

After Jack ordered them a Chinese take out he said he was going for a shower as they waited for it to arrive. Gabriella then said she was going to change into comfy clothes and Lucille decided to get the plates and cutlery ready for when the food got there.

Gabriella returned twenty minutes later and spotted Jack and Lucille in the family room. They were sat on the sofa cuddling up to each other. She smiled when she spotted Jack kiss Lucille softly once and heard Lucille sigh. That is exactly what Gabriella did when Troy kissed her like that. She continued to observe the two for a few more minutes and just wished she and Troy could be half as happy as they were when they were in their forties.

After a few minutes she cleared her throat and entered the room. The two adults smiled at her and Lucille went to sit up but Gabriella stopped her. She told her to stay where she was and then went to sit on the recliner chair. The two adults smiled at the 18 year old who always tried to make sure others were happy.

They all talked and, once the food arrived, they ate as a family. They spoke about Troy and how he only had two years left at college; talked about Gabriella's graduation; the gym and Lucille's company. They all enjoyed just being together and having a fun evening. At 10:00pm Gabriella announced she was going to bed as she wanted to be fresh in her exam tomorrow. She kissed both Jack and Lucille goodnight before going up to her room.

* * *

A few minutes later as Gabriella climbed into bed she heard her cell phone ring. She smiled as she knew who it would be and answered it. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

"Hey Troy" she smiled.

**"Hey babe, just thought I'd call to say goodnight"** she heard him say.

"I have actually just got into bed" she giggled.

**"Good timing then huh?"** He laughed.

"Perfect timing babe... Are you heading to bed soon?" She asked.

**"I am actually in bed now... I have been for a few hours now..."** he stated.

"Really? Why so early?" She wondered.

**"I don't feel so great..."** he admitted.

"Awww baby are you sick?" She worried.

**"I'm alright... Just a bit of a cold I think" **he eased her worry.

"Okay... Well I am going then so you can sleep it off" she told him.

**"Ok baby, I will call you in the morning before your exam" **he announced.

"Ok babe" she smiled. "I hope you feel better soon... I love you" she said softly.

**"Hearing that has made me feel better already" **he spoke softly.

"Good... Night babe" she smiled.

**"Night Princess... Love you"** he murmured before hanging up.

* * *

The next morning as promised Troy called Gabriella and wished her luck for her exam. They spoke the whole ride to school as she put in her handsfree headset. They spoke about her exam and how she was feeling about it; about what his schedule was like today; what time they both finished classes and talked about how good Hawaii was going to be. As Gabriella parked the car she said goodbye to her boyfriend and promised to call him after her exam.

She got to the exam room with ten minutes to spare so she spent this time calming herself and relaxing. The worst thing you could do is enter an exam stressed and panicked. As she sat there telling herself she could do this Taylor entered and shot her a smile. Gabriella waved slightly as her friend sat in her seat. They were across the room from each other which was good as both would end up laughing if they sat near each other.

Soon enough the exam started and Gabriella got straight to it. After writing her name and homeroom group on the front she opened the book and smiled. The first question was one she was very clued up on. _I hope the rest of the exam is like this_, she thought.

Gabriella walked out of the exam room an hour later feeling happy. The exam was easy and she just knew she had done well. She didn't have any other exams today and all classes had been cancelled for seniors so that they could use their non-exam time for revision. Gabriella waited for Taylor outside the class and when her friend walked out they hugged.

"How was it?" Taylor asked.

"I found it quite easy to be honest Hun... You?" Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah same... I actually thought maybe they had given us the wrong paper" the two laughed.

"Yeah... I guess it is good... Means we revised properly" Gabriella said.

"Yeah... You got any more exams today?" Taylor asked.

"Nope... I don't have one now until tomorrow afternoon" Gabriella smiled.

"Lucky you... I have my drama exam today" Taylor sighed.

"Ah... Good luck babes... You'll do great" Gabriella hugged her friend.

"Yeah I hope... I better go and start getting ready" she rolled her eyes.

"Ok babe... Text me yeah?" Taylor nodded. "Bye Hun" they hugged again and then Gabriella made her way out of the building and to the parking lot.

She got to her car pretty quickly as she parked close to the entrance this morning. She switched on her cell as she got in the car and saw she had yet another text off Jack and Lucille wishing her luck. She decided to go visit Jack at the gym and to see if he wanted to grab some lunch with her. She also text Lucille saying the exam went really well.

Traffic was quiet at this time as it was only 10:30am. She drove in the direction of the gym and sang along to the music on the radio as the sun shone through the windows. She reached her destination after ten minutes or so and parked her car next to Jack's at the side of the road. She locked up the car and then walked inside. She smiled when she saw him coaching a young boy in the ring. He spotted her and told the boy to go get something to drink and told him well done.

Gabriella waited by Jack's office door and when he reached her he gave her a warm hug. She hugged him back tightly and smiled when she felt him place a soft kiss in her hair. The two then went in his office and he sat behind his desk. Gabriella sat in the chair across from him and smiled.

"How you feeling today?" She asked him.

"A lot better" he smiled.

"Good" she nodded.

"How was the exam?" He asked as he started shuffling some papers that were on his desk.

"It went good... I thought it was easy" she stated.

"That's good sweetheart" he smiled.

"Yeah... Have you had lunch?" She asked.

"Nope... Not yet" he smiled.

"Fancy going to grab something? We could ask Lucie if she wanted to come" she suggested.

"Sounds good love... I just need to finish off training with Jake out there and then we can go" Gabriella nodded and said she'd stay in his office until he was done.

As Jack finished off training with Jake Gabriella called Lucille's office. After getting through to her she asked how her day was going and wondered if she wanted to come for lunch. Lucille said she would love to but she had a lot of paperwork so couldn't and was going to have her sandwhich in her office. Gabriella tried persuading her to come but she insisted she just couldn't get away.

After ending the call Gabriella left Jack's office and walked over to the boxing ring. Jack had just finished with Jake and he smiled at Gabriella.

"I spoke to Lucie" she stated.

"Is she coming for lunch?" He asked of his wife.

"No, she said she has too much work to do" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Typical Luce... Well I will just go and tell Joe I am nipping out for an hour or so" Gabriella nodded and agreed to meet him outside.

Once Jack had told Joe he was going out to lunch he went outside to find Gabriella. They took his car to the mall where they decided just to go to the food court for something to eat. They both decided to have Jacket potatoes and Jack insisted on paying. He told Gabriella to go and find some seats as he got the food. It was now 11:30am so the lunch time menu was now available. After getting the food Jack smiled when he spotted Gabriella near an open window.

"Good spot" he smiled.

"I know right? It is so hot" she giggled. "What did you get pops?" She asked as she took her food off the tray.

"Just a plain cheese one" he smiled.

"Hmmm... Smells good" she smiled.

"Yeah... Eat up" he told her and she nodded.

The two ate their lunch and talked for a good hour. They hadn't been out just the two of them for ages so it felt nice. Gabriella really did see Jack as a father figure. Okay, so she would always have her number one dad but Jack was a very good stand in while he wasn't here. Gabriella was just happy and thankful that she had Jack **and** Lucille because without them she didn't think she could survive all the heartache she has gone through.

Once they had finished eating they headed back to the gym as Jack had heaps to do due to finishing early yesterday. When they reached the gym Gabriella thanked Jack for lunch and then went to her car. It was now quarter to one and she was planning on going home and having a swim in the pool. It didn't take long for her to reach the house and she was so happy when she did. Exams were really stressing her out so a nice relaxing swim would feel amazing.

It took her twenty minutes or so to get ready for the pool. She had put on her plain white bikini. She slipped her white flip-flops on her feet and took one of Troy's T-Shirts down with her to use as a cover up. She put on her big white sunglasses and lay a towel down on one of the sun loungers. She kicked her shoes off under the lounger and then went to the edge of the water. She sat down on the side of the pool and even though the water was cold she didn't hesitate to slip into the water fully. She started swimming quickly to warm up a little which didn't take long due to the sun still shining brightly.

She had just finished swimming her eighth length of the pool when she heard her cell ringing from its spot on the sun lounger. She pushed herself up and out of the pool then went over to take the call. She quickly dried her hands and answered the call before it got to voicemail.

"Hello?" She answered.

**"Hey babe, its me" **she smiled at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

"Hey baby" she said. "How are you?" She asked as she sat down on her towel.

**"I'm ok... Was just wondering how the exam went this morning seen as you didn't call..." **he teased.

"Oh crap I forgot, sorry baby... I bumped into Tay afterwards and then went to meet pops and had some lunch with him and it totally slipped my mind to call you" she explained guiltily.

**"Baby its cool... Did it go ok?"** He asked.

"Yes, very well babe" she nodded with a smile.

**"That's good beautiful... What you doing now?" **He wondered.

"I am just chilling out... I was having a swim before you called" she told him.

**"Hmmm... I am so gutted I am missing you wearing a bikini" **he said and she could picture his smirk.

"You'll get to see it soon enough" she giggled.

**"I can't wait... Especially when we go to Hawaii... A full two weeks of me and you" **he sighed.

"You alright baby?" She asked softly.

**"Yeah, just a down day I think..." **he told her. **"I just really wish I could be there to support you as you go through your exams"** he sighed again.

"Awww baby... Your college finishes for summer in a few weeks... Just keep that in mind and you'll be fine" she reassured him. "And I know you support me, as long as we keep talking on the phone we will be ok..." she smiled.

**"I know, I just really miss you"** he stated.

"And I really miss you too" she said as she lay back on the sun lounger.

**"That's good to know" **he chuckled but Gabriella could tell he was still a little down.

"Babe why don't you have a boys night or something to help take your mind of everything?" She suggested. "I hate to think of you being down and alone and stuff" she sighed.

**"Baby girl I am ok... Don't worry about me" **he told her.

"But I do worry, all the time..." she said quietly.

**"Well, we are in the same boat then because that is what I am like with you... But like you said I will be back home with you in no time" **he said and she could hear his smile.

"Yeah... I look forward to it" she smiled.

**"Me too... You revising tonight?" **He asked.

"Well its an English Literature exam tomorrow afternoon and you can't really revise that so I think I will just read through my notes a little bit" she explained.

**"Sounds very productive baby" **he said.

"Yeah... Are you going to do something with the guys?" She asked again.

**"I dunno... I'll see what they have planned... They will probs have their girls with them"** he told her.

"Oh right... Could you not go too though?" She wondered.

**"I could... But I wouldn't want to"** he laughed.

"Babe just because I am not there doesn't mean you can't go out with your friends and their girlfriends" she rolled her eyes.

**"I know I could go I just don't want to"** he explained.

"Well if you say so" she sighed.

**"Baby I am fine trust me ok?" **She giggled.

"Ok, alright" he laughed at her answer.

**"Good..." **he said. **"Now I am going to let you finish off relaxing"**

"Ok babe... Want me to call you later or shall I wait for you to call me incase you do end up doing something?" She asked.

**"Its up to you babe... I will still answer even if I am out" **she smiled.

"Okay... Well I'll text you first then" she told him.

**"Oki Doki baby"** he said.

"I love you loads babes" she smiled.

**"I love you too honey" **he told her before they hung up.

* * *

Gabriella stayed outside sunbathing for another hour or so before she decided to head back inside. She went upstairs to shower after swimming and to change for when Jack and Lucille got home. As she stepped under the warm, running water after undressing she sighed. The water felt so nice against her skin. She ran her hands through her hair and massaged her scalp.

After half an hour the water started to cool so she thought it was time to get out. She turned off the water and wrapped herself in a pink, fluffy towel. She wiped some steam off the mirror and looked at her reflection. She stood there looking at her reflection for a few minutes, wanting to see what it was that Troy saw when he called her beautiful, sexy and all the other compliments he paid her on a regular basis. She then went into the bedroom and got changed into some jog pants and one of Troy's T-Shirts.

She ran a brush through her wet hair and tied it up in a loose ponytail as she couldn't be bothered drying it but didn't want it to frizz. Once she was dressed again she walked downstairs and smiled when she spotted both Jack and Lucille walking through the front door.

"Hey guys" she smiled.

"Hey sweetie" Lucille hugged her. "How was your free afternoon?" She asked.

"Really good, I just had a swim and sunbathed" she smiled.

"Ah that is good love... What would you like for dinner?" Lucille asked as she walked through to the kitchen.

"I'll cook Lucie... You two have been working all day... Why don't you go have a relaxing bath and Jack you go watch sport or something and I will shout you when dinner is done" she suggested with another smile.

"You don't have to do that love" Lucille smiled.

"I want to... Really" Gabriella smiled.

"Okay, well thank you" Lucille kissed the top of her head before taking her advice and going for a relaxing bath. Jack smiled at the young girl and gave her a fatherly embrace before grabbing a beer from the fridge and going to watch some TV.

* * *

Gabriella made Chicken, rice and vegetables for dinner. The chicken breasts took around forty minutes to cook, the vegetables took around thirty minutes in the steamer and the rice only took ten minutes or so. She served it all up in a presentable way and set the table all nice too. She put a single flower in the centre of the table in a thin vase and got Jack a fresh beer from the fridge as well as pouring Lucille large glass of wine. She got herself a glass of juice and once all the plates of food were on the table she went into the family room. Lucille had joined Jack after her bath and the two were cuddling on the sofa.

"Dinner is ready" Gabriella announced and they both looked up at her.

"Okay" Lucille smiled and got up with Jack following.

"Smells delicious sweetheart" he commented.

"Oh wow" Lucille gasped when she saw the table.

"Gabriella this looks amazing" Jack smiled.

"I wanted to do something kind of special... You know to say thanks for all you guys have done for me" she smiled.

"Well there really was no need but thank you" Lucille hugged her before they all sat down to eat the delicious smelling and looking food.

The three ate the meal and talked about their days. Jack and Lucille both complimented Gabriella on her cooking skills and said it was one of the tastiest meals they had eaten in a long while. Gabriella blushed at the compliments and said she'd wash the dishes when they were all done.

"No! You go and watch TV or go and chill out or whatever... I am washing up" Lucille ordered.

"Are you sure? I don't mind helping" Gabriella stated.

"Absolutely not... Jack can help" he groaned and Gabriella giggled.

"Thanks Lucie... I think I am going to call Troy and then get an early night" she announced.

"Ok darling... See you tomorrow" Lucille kissed her cheek.

"Night Lucie... Night Jack" she hugged him and then went upstairs. She grabbed her cell off the dresser, which she left there after her shower, and saw she had a text off Troy.

_**'I am going out with the guys babe, don't know what time I'll get in:/ If it isn't too late I will call:) I love you baby, with all my heart xxx 3 xxx' **_Gabriella smiled and had a look at what time it was sent: 7:00pm so that was just over an hour ago. She decided to text him back incase he couldn't call.

_'Have a fun night handsome:) Don't worry if you can't call, just make sure you have a good time:) I love you too baby, so much:) Speak later maybe and if not I will call you tomorrow:) xx 3 xx' _after the message sent she decided to go on her laptop seen as she wasn't talking to Troy.

She signed onto her MSN and saw Taylor was online.

_TayMac: Hey:)_

PrincessElla: Hey Hun:)

_TayMac: You okay?_

PrincessElla: Yeah I'm alright babe:) You?

_TayMac: I'm good:) Wuu2?_

PrincessElla: Nothing much... Troy has gone out with the guys so I can't speak to him:(

_TayMac: Awww bless hun_

PrincessElla: lol:) wuu2?

_TayMac: Just chilling out with James:)_

PrincessElla: Tell him I said hi:)

_TayMac: He said Hi back:)_

PrincessElla: :)

_TayMac: What time is your exam tomorrow babe?_

PrincessElla: One o'clock:)

_TayMac: That's cool:) You can have a lie in then tomorrow:)_

PrincessElla: Probably not... Troy will most likely call feeling guilty that he didn't tonight lol

_TayMac: Awww bless:)_

PrincessElla: lol:) What time are you in tomorrow?

_TayMac: 10:00am... So its not too bad:)_

PrincessElla: Nah... You get like an extra hour in bed:) hehe

_TayMac: Haha yeah:)_

PrincessElla: Well I think I am going to go now babes... I am kinda tired :/

_TayMac: Bless hun... Ok I will see you tomorrow:)_

PrincessElla: Yeah ok hun:) Night xx

_TayMac: Night hun xx ly xx_

PrincessElla: Ly xx

Gabriella then signed off her MSN and turned off the laptop. She put it in its case and zipped it up once it was shut down completely then placed it by her nightstand where it propped up nicely. She turned the lamp off and picked up her cell. After setting her alarm for 11:00am, just incase Troy didn't call, she decided to send him another text.

_'Going to bed now baby... Guess I will speak to you tomorrow:/ I hope you're having a goodnight:) I missed speaking to you tonight:( So we will have to talk extra long tomorrow lol:) I miss you babe... Love you loads xx 3 xx' _she then placed her cell on the pillow on Troy's side of the bed before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Gabriella woke up at 10:30 the next morning. She picked up her cell and disabled her alarm, it was pointless it going off at 11:00 when she was already awake. She then noticed she had a text message. She opened it and smiled.

_**'Sorry I never called, I have just got in so I hope this doesn't wake you:/ I will call you tomorrow:) love you with all my heart, my beautiful angel:) xxx 3 xxx'**_

She saw that text was sent at 1:00am. She giggled, he would still be in bed she could guarantee. She decided to try and call him and just leave a message if he didn't answer. As she was just expecting it to switch to voicemail she heard his out of breath voice. (Gabriella/**Troy**)

"Troy?" She frowned.

**"Hey baby"** he breathed.

"Urm... Are you ok?" She asked.

**"Yeah... I was just in the shower"** he explained.

"Ah, ok... You could have let it go to voicemail babe" she giggled.

**"No I wanted to answer because I thought it would be you... I am so sorry I never called last night" **he apologised.

"Babe don't be silly... I am glad you were out having a good time..." she smiled.

**"Okay... I missed you though"** she giggled.

"Awww I missed you too" she smiled.

**"Did you do anything?"** He wondered.

"Urm.. Not really... I made dinner for us three and then just came to bed" she shrugged.

**"Awww that was sweet of you babes"** she could picture his smile.

"Well I had all afternoon off whilst they were working so it didn't seem fair that your mom or dad have to cook" she told him.

**"Well I am sure they appreciated it"** she smiled.

"Yeah, I made your mom go and relax in the bath as I cooked" she giggled.

**"I am definitely sure she appreciated **_**that**_**!"** He laughed.

"I just wanted to show them I appreciate all they have done for me" she explained.

**"Baby they know that... You don't have to cook them dinner to show them" **he said softly.

"I know but I wanted to... Makes me feel more useful as they refuse to let me pay them rent or food money" she sighed. That still got to her even after living with them for so long.

**"Babe it is pointless arguing that case... You know they won't budge..." **he chuckled.

"I know... I just kinda feel bad" she admitted.

**"Well don't... They are happy to have you there... You don't even realise how much"** he stated.

"What do you mean?" She frowned as she got comfy and rested against the head board of the bed.

**"When I speak to them on the phone and stuff you are our main topic of conversation"** he laughed. **"I always ask them how you're doing incase you aren't being honest with me and mom never neglects to tell me how happy you make her by living there" **he filled her in.

"Awww... That is so sweet" she gushed.

**"I think they are starting to love you more than me!"** He exclaimed.

"Babe that is so not true" she laughed. "You're their son" she stated.

**"I know... But you're like the daughter they never had"** he informed her.

"Your dad actually told me that the other day" she said.

**"See..." **he laughed.

"Alright smarty pants" she giggled. Troy laughed too and she could picture him shaking his head.

**"What time are you in school today?"** He asked.

"My exam starts at 1" she announced.

**"Ah that's cool" **she giggled.

"Yeah... I guess" he laughed.

**"What time do you finish?" **He wondered.

"Urm... I think it is a 90 minute exam so like half 2ish?" she stated in more of a question tone.

**"That's not too bad... How many exams do you have left?"**

"Including this one I have..." she trailed off as she worked it out. "About 5 I think" she said.

**"Woah... I can't believe my baby is graduating high school!"** He exclaimed and she giggled.

"Troy that sounds like a line a dad would use" she laughed.

**"So what? I don't care... You are my baby" **he said softly.

"Awww... I love you" she smiled.

**"I love you too princess"** he murmured through the phone.

"Look I better get ready for school and have something to eat... I'll call you when I finish?" She asked.

**"Sure babe" **he said.

"Bye baby" she smiled.

**"Bye beautiful"** he said before they hung up.

* * *

Gabriella sighed as she reached school some time later. She couldn't wait for exams to be over and to graduate. Okay she would miss her friends and the cool teachers but she just felt ready to move on to the next chapter of her life. What that was she had no idea but she was looking forward to it because it was exciting. She knew that as long as a certain blue eyed boy was included in that chapter she would be fine because with him by her side she felt complete.

**How was this? I hope the time skip was ok... I know it was quite a big one but I felt it was needed and it has made it easier to reach my final chapter:) I am not sure whether the next chapter will be the final one or not:/ I think it might be but if I can think of a way to add an extra one before that I will try:) And then after the final chapter I will be writing an epilogue to round it off:)**

**Please Review!!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Troyella and all other original characters from HSM do not belong to me:(**

**Chapter 37 - Start of Summer**

It was now the 14th of June. Gabriella had two more exams left before she was done with high school. All exams would be done by the 20th of June and then Graduation was on the 24th of June.

Gabriella was in a very excited mood. Today was a Saturday and also the day when Troy came home for nearly three months! She was so excited. They were due to go to Hawaii on the 30th of June for two weeks and she couldn't wait.

It was currently 1:00pm and Troy was due home anytime soon. He told her to stay home and chill out rather than come and pick him up. She really wanted to go with Jack to pick up her boyfriend but then she realised they would probably like some father/son time so she agreed to wait at home with Lucille.

Gabriella and Lucille were in the back garden; Gabriella soaking up the sun whilst Lucille sat under a sun umbrella and read her book. Gabriella was directly under the sun and she could feel her sweat on her chest. She had on her baby pink bikini and her big black sunglasses. She sighed as she thought of Troy again. She turned onto her stomach to tan her back and rested her head on her forearms. She could feel her eyes getting heavy, there was something oddly relaxing about laying in the sun.

She then squealed as she felt arms snake around her waist and before she had time to think she was thrown into the cold swimming pool. She came to the surface a few moments later spluttering. She was about to flip when she saw who the culprit was. She squealed but in a different way to before and rushed out of the pool. She then flung herself into her boyfriend's arms, not caring that she was now all wet.

"Troy" she breathed in his ear as he held her close and lifted her off the ground slightly.

"Hey baby" he whispered back.

"I have missed you" she looked in his eyes.

"I have missed you too" he smiled before leaning in to place a loving kiss to her lips.

"I thought you were going to call?" She pouted.

"I was but I thought I'd surprise you and then I saw you laying there and I couldn't resist throwing you in the water" he chuckled as she gasped and slapped his shoulder.

"You're mean" she pouted and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Aww baby I'm sorry" he wrapped his arms around her waist again.

"How sorry?" She asked.

"Very..." he grinned.

"Hmmm... I don't know if I believe you" she sighed.

"How can I prove it?" He asked as he held her closer and her arms went around his neck.

"Hmmm... I don't know" she smiled.

"How about this?" He murmured before kissing her neck softly.

"Hmmm... A little better" she sighed.

"How about now?" He questioned when he moved his kisses up to her jaw.

"Hmmm..." She murmured. He then smiled and connected their lips in a soft yet passionate kiss. Gabriella kissed him back and wound her hands in his soft, sandy hair. They pulled back a few minutes later and smiled.

"Love you" he whispered softly.

"Love you" she smiled.

* * *

Troy had gotten changed into some swim shorts a while later and he was now splashing around in the pool with Gabriella. She was laughing and squealing and just enjoying being back with her boyfriend again. Jack and Lucille were sat on the sun loungers talking and smiling as they watched the two playing and messing around.

"They look so happy" Lucille smiled at her husband.

"I know..." Jack agreed.

Troy went under the water and Gabriella squealed as he swam through her legs and lifted her up on his shoulders. He gripped her thighs so she wouldn't fall and she giggled as she ran her hands through his wet hair.

"Troy!" She squealed when he threw her forward into the water.

He laughed and she came spluttering to the surface. She glared at him and he smiled. He pulled her to him through the water and wrapped his arms around her waist. She caved and wrapped her arms around his neck just in time for a passionate lip lock. When they pulled apart both had big grins on their faces.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she smiled and kissed him again.

The two got out of the water a little while later and lay on a sun lounger together. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her head on his wet chest. She looked up at him and he leant down to place a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I am so happy you are back" she told him.

"Its good to be back" he smiled. "Mom what's for dinner?" Troy then looked at his parents.

"I haven't decided yet love, why?" She smiled.

"I am going to take you all out for dinner.... My treat" he stated.

"Sweetie you don't have to take us two... Don't you want alone time with Gabriella?" Lucille asked her son.

"Mom I am home for three months... Ella and I are going to Hawaii for two weeks at the end of June** alone**... So I think its ok if we all spend tonight together for dinner" he smiled.

"If you don't mind..." Lucille trailed off.

"Of course not" Troy said.

"Gabriella?" Lucille asked.

"Lucie I would love it if you and pops came" she smiled.

"Ok... Well thank you" she smiled at the two.

The four spent the rest of the afternoon sunbathing and swimming. Troy got them all caught up on how he was doing at college and Gabriella filled them all in on how she felt her exams were going. Jack and Lucille already knew all about her exams but Troy wanted her to fill him in so the others happily sat there and listened.

At 6 o'clock they all headed inside as it got chilly and Gabriella went for a shower to rid her hair of the chlorene smell. Jack and Lucille went up to their bedroom to get ready for dinner and Troy followed after Gabriella a few minutes later and lay down on the bed.

Gabriella emerged from the shower half an hour later and had the fright of her life seeing someone on her bed. She took a deep breath and Troy chuckled.

"Jesus Troy" she breathed out.

"Sorry baby" he got up and wrapped his arms around her. "You done with the shower?" She nodded.

Troy then went into the bathroom and started to run the water as he got undressed. Gabriella smiled as she heard him start to sing once he was in the shower. She then dried her body and put on a clean bra and french knicker set. She then went to the closet and looked through her clothes to pick an outfit.

"Babe where are we going for dinner?" She called through to Troy.

"Not sure yet babe why?" He asked from behind her and she jumped again.

"God stop it!" He laughed and kissed her bare shoulder softly.

"Sorry baby" she smiled.

"Its ok... I am wondering what I should wear..." She answered his question.

"Hmmm... Well it won't be anywhere too fancy..." he stated. "How about your skinnys and a top or something" he suggested with a shrug as he reached around her to grab his baggy jeans and a plain white T-Shirt.

"Hmmm..." she contemplated his suggestion.

"Babe you look great in anything so don't worry" he laughed.

"Great? Just great?" She teased as she walked out with her jeans and a purple flowy top.

"Okay... Beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, sexy... That better?" She giggled.

"Much" he laughed.

"You're so cute, you know that right?" She giggled.

"Thanks" she blushed.

"Now hurry your ass up and get ready" he ordered in a joking tone as he slapped her butt and started doing his hair. She giggled and slipped on her skinny jeans as she shook her head at him. She pulled her top over her head and then went back to the closet to get out her black, shiny heels. She dropped them on the bed before going over to the mirror to do her make-up. Troy let her sit down and he stood behind her as he finished off his hair, ducking slightly so he could see.

"Your hair looks good babe" she smiled through the mirror at him.

"Thanks babe" he kissed her head. "Why are you wearing that crap?" He frowned as he saw her putting on her make-up.

"Because it makes me look beautiful" she rolled her eyes.

"You're always beautiful to me" he told her.

"Awww... You are so sweet" she turned slightly and kissed his cheek. "Now hush up and let me finish getting ready" he laughed and went to go sit on the bed as he put on his sneakers.

After another half an hour Gabriella's make-up was done and her hair was styled down in its natural curls. She put some metal bangles on her wrist and a long necklace with a gold butterly on it hanging down. She went over to the bed and grabbed her heels, putting them on before grabbing her purse. Troy smiled up at her from his position on the bed and she smiled back as he pulled her into his lap.

"You look gorgeous" he murmured before kissing her softly.

"Hmmm... Thanks" she smiled as they pulled away. "You look pretty gorgeous yourself" she giggled.

"Thanks" he laughed. "Ready to go?" She nodded. "Let's go find the parentals then" he said and she giggled before getting off his lap.

The two then walked downstairs and saw Jack and Lucille already there waiting in the kitchen. They smiled when they spotted their son and his girlfriend and went out to the hall way.

"You both look nice" Lucille smiled.

"You too Ma" Troy smiled.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked.

"Yep" Gabriella nodded and the four all left for a family dinner.

* * *

The four decided to go to the local Italian for pizza. Jack drove with Troy in the front passenger seat with Gabriella and Lucille in the back. The father and son talked boxing as the Gabriella and Lucille rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Is that all you guys think about?" Gabriella giggled.

"No..." Troy defended them.

"Yeah whatever" she giggled and he rolled his eyes.

The four continued to talk and laugh as Jack drove to the restaurant. When they reached their destination Jack found a parking space and parked the car. They all clambered out of the vehicle and Troy draped his arm over Gabriella's shoulders. Lucille and Jack held hands and followed behind the young couple. Troy asked for a table for four and the maitre'd told them to take a seat and a table will be organised for them.

They were all handed a menu each so that they could choose their meals as they waited. Troy ordered two beers and two glasses of white wine for their drinks. They then all looked at their menus and decided what they would be having to eat.

Troy and Gabriella agreed to share a large margaritta pizza with cheese balls around the crust and a side order of fries. Lucille said she was going to have the tomato and basil pasta with salad and Jack was having the tuna pasta with salad. They ordered their food after the waiter brought their drinks over and he wrote it all down before announcing their table was ready. They all picked up their drinks and followed the waiter to their table before thanking him and sitting down.

Gabriella and Troy sat next to each other with Jack and Lucille across from them. The two young lovers held hands on the table between them as they spoke with the two adults. They eventually got on to the topic of Gabriella's university choice.

"I was shocked if I am being honest" Lucille stated.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Because you're a home bird... You love Albuquerque so for you to willingly go all the way to NYC it is just shocking" her boyfriend's mother explained.

"I guess... But if it gives me the best chance and set up for our future..." she smiled up at Troy. "Then it is worth it" she finished.

"Well I am proud of you darling" Jack sent her a smile.

"Thanks pops" she grinned.

Troy chuckled at his girlfriend and father but was happy that he got to witness their relationship. He loved that his parents and girlfriend got on, the worst thing for him would be that they didn't and he would have to make a choice. He loved Gabriella and couldn't live without her but his parents had always been his support system so if he had to choose it would be difficult.

"You ok babe?" Gabriella whispered.

"Yeah... Just thinking" he smiled and kissed her cheek softly.

"Everything ok?" She frowned.

"Don't frown beautiful... I am okay" She nodded and leant into him a little.

After ten more minutes or so their food arrived. Conversation flowed easily throughout the meal and they all enjoyed spending the evening as a family. When they were about to leave Jack offered to pay for at least half of the meal but Troy refused, saying it was his treat. Jack patted his son's shoulder as he walked out with Lucille. Gabriella waited as Troy paid for the food and then the two walked out, hand in hand.

The journey home was quieter. Lucille was sat in the front this time and Troy was in the back with Gabriella. She rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder who wrapped his arm around her. She smiled and sighed happily. It felt so good to be near him again.

* * *

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist as they got into bed later on that evening. She snuggled backwards into him so that they were in the 'spooning' position and sighed happily.

"How does it feel to be home?" She asked as she played with his fingers.

"It feels fantastic" he murmured into her neck before placing a soft kiss there.

"Good... It feels so good to be like this again" she sighed.

"Like what?" He asked.

"This... Laying in your arms... I have missed you" she whispered as she brought his hand up to her lips to kiss it softly.

"I have missed you too" he rolled her onto her back, one of his arms underneath her neck as his other hand traced the shape of her face with his fingertip. "I have missed you so much" he whispered before placing his lips on hers.

Gabriella weaved her hands in her boyfriend's hair as she kissed back passionately. She ran one hand down his bare chest and dragged her nails as she did so. Troy groaned and pulled away from the heated lip lock. Gabriella smiled breathlessly at him. She reached her hand up to cup his cheek in her palm and he smiled as he leant into her touch. She could have cried right there with the amount of love his gaze held. She leant up for a kiss.

"Make... Love... To... Me" she said between kisses. Troy just smiled and connected their lips again. This time as their tongues danced the familiar dance with the other Troy's hands moved under his T-Shirt Gabriella was wearing and he slid it up her body. They pulled their lips apart so he could remove the article of clothing and he smirked when he saw she was already bra-less.

"No bra huh?" She giggled. He smiled at the sound and leant back in for another kiss. As his lips caressed hers softly his large hands massaged her breasts, causing her to moan and arch her back, pushing her breasts furthur into his palms. Gabriella enjoyed the feel of him caressing her for a few minutes before she ran her hands back down his toned chest and to the waistband of his CK boxers.

She slipped her hand underneath the cotton and stroked him softly. Troy broke away from the kiss and groaned, resting his face in the crook of her neck. He placed gentle kisses there as she continue to arouse him and soon enough he had to stop her. She looked up at him, a pout on her lips and the look of confusion in her eyes. He smiled at how adorable she looked.

"Baby... That felt amazing..." he reassured her. "But you continue... And I won't be able to go much furthur" she giggled as he laughed himself.

"Kiss me" she murmured and he complied. He kissed her as she removed his boxers and he removed her french knickers. When they were both naked Troy trailed his hand slowly and gently down her body, goosebumps appearing everywhere he touched, until he reached his destination. He gently slid a finger over her folds and she moaned. This was so slow, so sweet, so loving that it made all her emotions and feelings more raw.

"Are you ready baby?" He whispered.

"Yes" she breathed out. Troy positioned himself correctly and Gabriella enlaced their hands together. Troy put their linked hands above her head on the pillows and he leant down to kiss her. Just as their lips connected so did their bodies in the most intimate way possible. Gabriella moaned into the kiss which was soon followed by a groan from her lover. Troy pulled away from the kiss as he pumped slowly into her body and looked in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you" he whispered and Gabriella's eyes filled with tears.

"I love you too" she whispered back and closed her eyes as she felt the pleasure bubbling.

Troy continued to go at a slow and soft pace. This was the first time they had made love since Christmas. That was almost 6 months of pent up frustration. This was 'making love'. This wasn't sex, far from it. This was sensual, slow, loving, gentle.

After a while Gabriella could feel her orgasm nearing. She moaned and sighed in pleasure as Troy made his own noises. He kissed her neck; her shoulder; her cheek; her forehead; and then before he connected their lips he looked in her eyes and both knew they would reach their peaks together. As their lips caressed each other their bodies continued to move as one and soon enough both of them moaned. Troy's seed spilt in her body as her walls milked him, wanting it all, taking it all, gladly accepting it all.

* * *

Troy softly stroked Gabriella's bare arm as they lay in a comfortable silence afterwards. She was lying on her back but with her head still on his chest. He had on arm around her and the other was stroking her arm softly. She sighed and he kissed her hair.

"Babe?" He spoke quietly.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled.

"Why were you crying?" He asked and she moved slightly so she could see his face.

"When?" She frowned.

"When we were.... when we made love... I told you I loved you and your eyes welled up with tears" he told her.

"Oh babe... I was just... It was a perfect moment... Everything I was feeling was just... Perfect" she reassured him.

"So I didn't upset you?" He checked.

"Of course not baby" she leant up and kissed him softly.

"Thank god" he sighed. She smiled and snuggled into his side. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on her favourtie pillow; Troy.

"I love you" she whispered into the darkness.

"I love you too" he smiled and kissed her head.

"That was amazing" she said softly.

"Yeah..." he smiled.

"It was.... So different... Like it could've been the last time" she struggled for words.

"Luckily it wasn't baby... We have the rest of our lives to repeat every movement" he murmured into her hair.

"I am so happy" she sighed.

"Then so am I" she looked up at him and both smiled.

"Can you believe that in two weeks I leave high school forever?" She gasped.

"I know babe... Its strange... I always knew it was going to happen but to me it will be weird that I am not dating a high school student... Like even though the age gap is still the same it won't feel as much when we are both at college" he told her.

"Yeah I get what you mean babes" she smiled.

"I'll still love you all the same though" he told her sweetly.

"Awww... I will always love you" she declared before placing a lingering kiss to his lips.

"Good to know" they both laughed. "Now we should get some sleep" Gabriella nodded.

"Goodnight Troy" she whispered as she snuggled into him and placed her head back on his chest.

"Night princess" he whispered.

"Love you" she yawned.

"Love you" he smiled.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella stretched as she woke up to the sun shining through the gap in her curtains. She then felt Troy's body shuffle a bit in his sleep. He rolled onto his side and she giggled to herself as she saw his back now facing her. She carefully climbed out of bed and went to have a shower. She did this as quickly but still throughly as possible so she wouldn't wake her tired boyfriend from his sleep.

She managed to get done in the shower in twenty minutes. She wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and once she was sure it would stay put she started to run the tap water to clean her teeth. Once she was feeling all clean and fresh she walked back into the bedroom. Troy had moved again and was now lying on his back.

She walked over to the bed and sat in her spot. She had one leg underneath her bottom as the other dangled over the edge. She slowly reached out and stroked some hair out of his face. She giggled when it flopped back in its previous position. She then smiled happily when Troy mumbled her name in his sleep. She leant down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Troy stirred at the lips he felt on his skin and his eyes slowly fluttered open. He was met by a pair of beautiful, chocolate brown eyes gazing at him lovingly. He reached out and pulled her down for an embrace and she sighed happily.

"Good morning" he murmured.

"Morning" she smiled.

"How long have you been up?" He asked.

"About half an hour" she said.

"And you showered without me?" He pouted.

"Sorry babe... But I needed a shower and you looked so cute and peaceful in your sleep that I didn't have the heart to wake you" she smiled.

"Cute? Jee thanks" he laughed.

"Sexy... Handsome... Gorgeous..." she murmured. "Better?" She whispered before kissing him softly.

"Hmm... Much" they both smiled.

"I'm going to get dressed" she announced.

"Okay babe... I am just going to hop in the shower" she nodded and he kissed her before he stood up and walked into the bathroom. Gabriella sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as she watched his ass leave the room.

"Nice butt baby" she giggled.

"Thanks" she heard him call from the bathroom. She laughed and shook her head before starting to get ready. After putting on clean underwear she walked to the closet. She got out her beige shorts and her red vest top with a bow on the bust. Once she was dressed she slipped on her red flat shoes before going to sit at the dressing table to get ready. She applied light make-up and dried her hair with the hair dryer. She left it down in its natural curls and just as she was putting some bangles on her wrist Troy left the bathroom.

"All clean?" She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yep" he ducked down slightly to kiss her. "You look beautiful baby" he complimented.

"Thank you" she smiled and rewarded him with a short, sweet peck on the lips. "Now get dressed" she told him and he chuckled.

"Yes ma'am" she giggled.

Gabriella walked out of the room, telling Troy she was going to make breakfast. She entered the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge off Lucille. It read:_ Gone to the shops with Jack guys, be back in a few hours love mom xx_

Gabriella then opened the fridge and got out the eggs, bacon and sausages. She got some baked beans from the cupboard and got out all the necessary pots and pans for cooking. She started cooking the full breakfast and put on the radio as she did so. She started singing along to Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me' and dancing a little as she cooked.

* * *

Troy smiled as he walked downstairs. He could hear Gabriella singing and he loved the sound. He quietly entered and tried his hardest not to laugh as he saw her singing and swaying her hips as she cooked over the oven. He crept over and made her jump as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Troy!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry baby" he laughed.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked as she turned in his arms.

"Not long... I just couldn't resist watching you though" he chuckled.

"Well next time dont!" She said and they both laughed.

"What's on the menu chef Montez?" He asked looking over her shoulder.

"Bacon, sausage, egg, beans and toast" she smiled.

"Hmmm... The full works... Smells good" he said as he kissed her cheek before going to the fridge to get out the juice.

Gabriella continued to cook and prepare breakfast as Troy made them fresh coffee and a glass of fresh orange juice each. Once the food was served on the plates Gabriella carried them over to the breakfast bar and placed them down. She got the cutlery and then sat across from her boyfriend. She handed him his knife and fork and he thanked her.

"What do you want to do today?" Troy asked as they ate.

"I'm not bothered babe" she smiled.

"Want to chill out back? We can call everyone up and have a pool party" he suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good" she nodded with a smile.

"Ok then" he smiled. "This is good babe" he said meaning the food.

"Thanks" she giggled.

The two continued to eat their breakfast and chat for the next half an hour. Once they were done they cleared the breakfast bar and washed the dishes. After the kitchen was spotless Gabriella walked into the family room. Troy followed behind her and smiled when he saw her flop on the sofa.

"You not going to ring the girls babe?" He wondered as he sat by her.

"Hmmm... Will you get my cell for me?" She smiled sweetly.

"Where is it?" He sighed.

"Upstairs" she said sheepishly.

"Its a good job I love you huh?" She giggled and nodded.

Troy laughed and shook his head as he got up. He headed for the stairs and went to their bedroom to get Gabriella's phone. As Troy was out of the rom Gabriella leant her head back against the sofa and sighed. She was tired after last night. A few moments later Troy came back and handed Gabriella her phone as he sat down. She thanked him and pecked his lips softly once before ringing Taylor. (Gabriella/_Taylor_)

_"Hey Hun"_ Taylor answered.

"Hey babes... How are you?" Gabriella asked.

_"I'm alright lovie... How are you?" _Taylor asked.

"I'm good... Troy and I were just wondering if you and James wanted to come around for a chill out day in the back garden" she informed her friend.

_"Ah yeah babe... That sounds cool... I will call James and ask him but he should be up for it" _Taylor told her.

"Okay... Well I better call Kels and Shar... If you come around at about half 1?" Gabriella suggested.

_"Yeah thats good babes.... See you then" _Taylor said before the girls hung up.

Gabriella then spent the next ten minutes calling her friends to see if they wanted to spend the afternoon with them. They all agreed and said they'd be there at half past 1. Sharpay and Zeke where coming as where Kelsi and Jamie. Troy had texted Kyle and Chad to inform them of the plans and the two had said they'd be there. So it looked like the whole gang were getting back together.

Gabriella cuddled up to Troy when she was done on the phone and sighed deeply. Troy wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He kissed her hair softly and she sighed again.

"You ok baby?" He asked.

"Hmmm... I am just tired" she yawned.

"Why don't you nap until everyone arrives?" He suggested.

"Time is it?" She asked.

"Urm..." he checked his watch. "Quarter to 12" he answered.

"I might have an hour... Will you wake me at 1?" She asked.

"Sure... You wanna nap here or go to bed?" He asked.

"Here..." she mumbled.

"Okay" he let her lay her head in his lap and he softly stroked her hair as her eyes drifted shut.

* * *

"Baby..." Troy whispered. "Baby wake up" Gabriella moaned. "Ella its nearly half 1" he told her.

"What?!" She sat up. "I asked you to wake me at 1!" She exclaimed.

"Woah baby chill... You looked like you needed the nap... I have drinks and snacks and everything sorted" he smiled as he crouched by her.

"Sorry..." she murmured.

"Don't worry about it" he kissed her. "Now why don't you go and get in your bikini..." he suggested.

"Yeah I will do" she smiled.

Gabriella then got up and, after placing a kiss on Troy's lips, went to get changed. As Gabriella changed Troy sat on the sofa and relaxed for a few minutes. Just as Gabriella came back downstairs the doorbell rang and she answered it as Troy got up and followed her.

"Hey guys" she hugged Sharpay and Zeke.

"Hey Hun" Sharpay greeted.

"You two ok?" She checked.

"Yep" Zeke nodded.

"Good... Well you can go out back with Troy... I'm gonna wait here for Tay and Kels" she smiled.

"Okay Babes" Sharpay smiled and went into the back garden with Troy and Zeke.

Gabriella waited around 20 minutes for the rest of their friends to arrive. Taylor, Kelsi, Jamie and James all turned up together and Chad and Kyle arrived a few minutes after that. After everyone arrived Gabriella joined them all outside and smiled as Troy pulled her into his arms. She placed a soft kiss on his bare chest.

"You ok baby?" He asked.

"Yeah... Never better" she smiled up at him.

"Good" he kissed her once softly before dragging her over to everyone else.

Half an hour later Gabriella, Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay were lying on the sunloungers gossiping, catching some rays and watching the guys. Troy, Kyle, Zeke, Chad, Jamie and James were all in the pool playing water polo. Gabriella smiled as she watched them. It was weird how close they all were. Okay so Troy, Chad, Zeke and Kyle had been best friends forever but it was good to see that Jamie and James seemed to fit in to their 'guy time' perfectly. You wouldn't think there was a 2 year age gap between them.

"Girls, are you just gonna stay there all day?!" Troy called out.

"Yes" they all laughed.

"Ella?" He said as he got out of the pool along with the rest of the guys.

"What?" She grinned.

"You gonna come for a swim baby?" She shook her head. "Please?" He gave her the full affect of his blue eyes as he crouched by her lounger.

"But it'll be cold... And I am comfy here" she pouted.

"Five minutes" he urged.

"Will you stop if I agree?" He nodded. "Fine" she held out her arms for him to pull her up and he laughed.

"Ready?" He smirked.

"Troy..." she said in a warning tone. It was pointless though as the next second she was over his shoulder and he was running and jumping into the pool. Everyone laughed at the two as Gabriella came to the surface spluttering. "I hate you!" She splashed water in his face.

"You **love **me" he smiled.

"Pfft yeah.. You think" she turned away from him.

"Awww baby" he cooed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Get off of me!" She pouted.

"I don't want to" he whispered in her ear before nibbling her lobe softly.

"Hmmm" she couldn't hold in her moan.

"Got you" he grinned.

"Hmmm... Yeah... I give" she turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck before pulling his head down into a passionate kiss. Troy kissed her back and for a moment they forgot they had company. They only remembered when Kyle demanded they stop because he didn't want to see his best friend making out with his baby sister.

"Whatever Kyle" Gabriella rolled her eyes as she swam over to the water's edge. She pulled herself up so that she was sitting on the side and Troy swam inbetween her legs. He placed his hands on her thighs and she played with the hair at the nape of his neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"God, do you two never stop touching each other?!" Sharpay said with a sigh.

"Shut it Shar!" They both said and then laughed.

A few minutes later Taylor dived in the pool, announcing she was too hot and needed to cool off. Gabriella laughed and slipped into the pool too. Troy got out of the water and went to lay on Gabriella's towel as she and Taylor talked and swam.

"How are your exams going?" Troy asked Kelsi.

"Good... I think I have done well..." she smiled.

"Thats good..." he smiled.

"Yeah... Gabriella has been like super prepared for everything though... Damn that girl can revise" she laughed as Troy did too.

The gang spent the whole afternoon chilling out and having a good catch up. They all swam and sunbathed. They had lunch and drinks and just had a lovely afternoon of relaxing. At around 5:30pm all the couples, apart from Troy and Gabriella obviously, left to go do their own thing. Chad and Kyle stayed behind and the four decided to go inside and watch a movie.

Troy and Gabriella snuggled up on the sofa as Kyle and Chad sat on the floor. They were watching 'The Break-up' at Gabriella's request; plus she did guilt trip them into watching it by saying it was so unfair she was the only girl there. They all groaned but grudgingly let her put it on.

Gabriella had her head in the crook of Troy's neck and he had his head rested on the top of hers. She had her arms around his waist so she could snuggle deeper into his side. Kyle and Chad were sprawled on the floor eating chips and making comments about how lame the movie was. Gabriella threw some popcorn at them at one point telling them to shut it.

When the movie finished Chad and Kyle announced they were leaving. Troy and Gabriella showed them to the door and Kyle promised he'd come see Gabriella again soon for some brother/sister bonding. She giggled and nodded before he left. Troy and Gabriella then walked back outside to the garden and Troy pulled her down onto a sunlounger with him.

It was now half past 7 and even though the sun was setting it was still fairly warm, just with a slight breeze. Troy wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled up to him. Before they put the movie on Gabriella had put her denim shorts back on with one of Troy's hoodies. Troy was in his shorts and a T-Shirt.

"You cold baby?" He asked.

"No... In your arms I am perfectly content" she smiled up at him.

"I love you" he smiled.

"I love you too" she murmured before leaning up slightly to place a soft, yet loving kiss to his lips.

"Did you have a good day today?" He asked her.

"Yeah... It was great... I enjoyed being with **nearly** all my favourite people" she smiled.

"Nearly?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Jack and Lucie weren't there" she giggled.

"Awww" he teased.

"Hey, would you rather we all hated each other?" She asked.

"Nope, not at all... I am glad you and my parents get on so well" he smiled.

"Good... So am I" she kissed him again.

* * *

About an hour later Jack and Lucille arrived back home. They heard voices outside and followed the sound. Lucille smiled when she saw her son and his girlfriend cuddled up together on a sunlounger. Troy had his back against the lounger with his knees up as Gabriella sat in between his legs, his arms around her waist. Jack looked at his wife and shared a knowing look with her. He then cleared his throat as they walked outside fully.

"Oh hey guys" Gabriella smiled.

"Hey... What have you two done today?" Jack asked as he sat on a lounger across from them.

"Everyone came round and we just swam and sunbathed" Troy told his father.

"Everyone meaning..." Lucille trailed.

"You know... Kyle, Chad, Zeke, Shar..." he listed off a few names.

"And Tay, Kels, James and Jamie" Gabriella smiled.

"So a house full then?" Lucille laughed.

"Yeah... But we stayed outside so your house is in one piece Ma" Troy teased.

"Watch it mister" she pointed a finger at him.

"Sorry" he laughed.

"What did you guys do today?" Gabriella asked.

"Just went to the shops... Had some lunch... Spent time together" Lucille smiled.

"Awww... You got any plans for tonight?" She asked.

"We're going out with some friends from work" Lucille answered.

"Well have a good night" Gabriella smiled.

"I'm sure we will... Speaking of... We better go get ready... We're meeting them in an hour" she laughed.

"Okay" Troy nodded and his parents left.

Troy and Gabriella relaxed for a little while longer before going inside. It was now quite chilly and Troy said he didn't want Gabriella getting sick. So the two moved into the family room. Gabriella ordered them a take out for supper and Troy picked some movies they could watch. Once Gabriella was done on the phone she turned to Troy and smiled.

"He said it will be about an hour" Troy nodded.

"That's cool" he smiled.

"Today has been lovely" she sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah" he kissed her hair.

At half 9 Jack and Lucille came downstairs and said they had to go so would see them tomorrow. Troy and Gabriella said bye and then decided to put on their movie. The first one they were going to watch was 'The Fourth Kind'. About half an hour into the movie their food arrived so Gabriella paused the DVD player as Troy went to get the door. Once everything was served up and ready to eat they put the movie back on and watched it as they ate. This was a bad idea for Gabriella as the movie wasn't scary but it was freaking her out and she couldn't hide in Troy's arms whilst he was eating.

Once they finished the food they cuddled up on the sofa and watched the last few minutes of the movie. When that was over Troy put '17 Again' on for Gabriella so she could get over how freaked out she was. Also he knew it would make her happy as it was one of her all time favourites and if she was happy then so was he.

As Gabriella got engrossed in the movie Troy played with a strand of her hair and watched her. She laughed at the funny parts, smiled at romantic parts and just by looking at her face you could tell she was enjoying the movie. Troy smiled at the sound of her laugh and couldn't stop himself from kissing her head and whispering he loved her. Gabriella turned away from the TV for the first time since the movie started and smiled. She told him she loved him too before kissing him and snuggling deeper into his body to finish watching her celebrity crush Zac Efron.

When the movie was over Gabriella turned to look at Troy. He smiled and leant down to kiss her softly. She held his cheek with her hand as she kissed back and he pulled her into his lap. She pulled away and smiled as their eyes met.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he stroked her cheek softly.

"I'm tired... Are you coming to bed?" She asked.

"Sure... You go on up... I'll lock up and stuff then I'll be right there" she nodded and got off his lap.

Gabriella then went upstairs as Troy locked up downstairs. As he shut off the lights and made sure the door was locked but so his parents could get in with their key he went upstairs. He smiled when he entered the bedroom and saw Gabriella already in bed. She smiled at him and pulled the covers back for him. He stripped off, got some clean boxers from his drawer and put them on before climbing into bed. As soon as he was under the covers Gabriella snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arms around her.

"How come you're so tired?" He chuckled.

"All that swimming... Swimming always knocks me for six" she giggled.

"Yeah it does... You're right" they both laughed. "Well get some sleep then baby" she nodded and closed her eyes.

"I love you" she whispered sleepily.

"Love you too" he said before kissing her hair gently.

The two then fell asleep in each others arms. They were so glad to be back together again. They were looking forward to three months of being together, two weeks of that being **alone** in Hawaii.

**How was this? I kinda struggled with parts as it was a filler just so I could have an extra chapter... hehe:) I am sad to say there is only one more chapter after this, then an epilogue and then it is over:'(**

**I hope you all enjoy the rest...**

**Please review:)**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: As usual I own none of the characters from the AMAZING movie that is High School Musical!**

**Chapter 38 - Graduation & a Surprise**

Gabriella was nervous. She was graduating high school tomorrow. Tomorrow! Can you believe that? Tomorrow she would no longer be a high school student. Tomorrow she would no longer have to attend East High. Tomorrow would be the start of her future.

Troy smiled when he saw his girlfriend sat in the garden. She was staring into space and had her **thinking **look on her face. He stood at the doorway watching her for a few minutes. He could not believe that tomorrow his girlfriend was leaving school forever.

"What you doing babe?" He made his presence known.

"Oh hi babe" she smiled as she stood up and faced him. "Just thinking" she hugged him around his waist when he reached her.

"About tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah... I can't believe how soon it has come" she sighed.

"Is that all?" He wondered.

"Yeah... Plus I am just thinking about mom and dad" she admitted.

"What about them babe?" He asked softly.

"Just how much they would have loved to see me graduate... I was their baby girl... And it is a big milestone for me... I just wish they could see me graduate" she sighed.

"Awww baby girl" he kissed her head. "They will be watching you... And they will be **so** proud" he whispered. "Just like I am" she pulled away slightly and glanced up at him.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Really babe... I wish I could make this better" he stroked her cheek softly.

"You being here makes it better for me" she leant up and kissed him softly.

"Good... Now do you wanna go to the mall? I want to buy you something nice for graduation" he smiled.

"Awww baby you don't need to" she smiled.

"I want to" he told her.

"Okay then" she grinned and he laughed.

So the two walked back inside to get ready. They put on their shoes and Gabriella grabbed her bag as Troy told his parents where they were going. They both nodded and told them to have fun before they left. Troy was driving and he made sure to put both windows down as it was very hot outside. Gabriella put some music on and sang along as they travelled to the mall.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were walking through the mall entrance. They had their hands locked together and Gabriella was leaning into his body slightly. Troy led them into a jewellers first and she smiled. He told her to go looking through all the glass cabinets to choose something pretty for tomorrow. She giggled and after kissing him softly did as she was told. Troy smiled as he saw her browsing, putting a stray curl behind her ear. He then spoke to the shop assistant before going to his girlfriend's side.

"You seen anything baby?" He asked.

"I like this" she pointed to a silver, diamante bracelet.

"Good pick... Why don't you ask if you can try it on?" She nodded and called the assistant over. The young girl, who had a name tag on saying 'Nicola' took out the bracelet and let Troy fasten it onto Gabriella's wrist.

"It is so pretty" she smiled. "Its kinda expensive though" she bit her bottom lip.

"Nuh-uh... If you want this you can have it... You only graduate school once in your life babe" he smiled.

"Are you sure?" She said.

"100%... We'll take this please" he told Nicola who nodded and after taking it off Gabriella's wrist she got a box for it. She then wrote up the reciept and Troy handed her his credit card. She ran the order through the till and then handed Gabriella the bag. Troy smiled and thanked her for her help before leaving. "You're happy with the bracelet then?" He checked.

"More than happy babe... It is beautiful" she smiled.

"Good... Wanna go and grab some lunch?" He asked.

"Sounds good" she nodded and the two made their way to a cafe to get something to eat and drink.

They decided on just having a snack lunch. They ordered toasted panini's with salad and some hot chocolates. As they waited for their order the two sat at a table across from each other. Troy took one of Gabriella's hands in his and she smiled over at him.

"You excited for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah... I am... I know it doesn't seem it but I am looking forward to it... I guess it is just mixed emotions because mom and dad won't be there... But I have to deal with that... No matter how hard I wish for them to be they won't be coming back" she sighed.

"Awww baby" he moved his chair so he was sat by her side and pulled her into a hug. "They will be watching" he whispered in her hair.

"I know... I'll be fine" she smiled at her boyfriend. "I have Jack and Lucie" he nodded.

"And don't forget me" he nudged her nose with his before kissing her gently.

"Hmmm.... I could **never **forget you" she murmured.

"Good" they both smiled as he moved back to his position across from her.

"Have you got all your things ready for Hawaii?" Gabriella asked him.

"I think so... I might buy some new shorts but I have plenty of T-Shirts and stuff" he told her.

"Hmmm... Well I have to buy some new things... Like bikinis' and dresses and stuff" Troy laughed. "What?" She pouted.

"You..." he shook his head. "You have **loads** of dresses" She rolled her eyes.

"Pfft... I want some more" he laughed again.

"Well I'll give you some money" he smiled.

"Nah... I can buy them babe" she smiled.

"Nonesense" he grinned. "I will buy you some new stuff" she smiled sweetly.

"Well you don't **have** to" she told him.

"I **want **to" he smiled.

"Whatever" she giggled.

The two continued to have playful conversations as they ate their food. They let each other taste their lunch and just enjoyed a loving afternoon. Once they had finished lunch they decided to head back to the house. Gabriella had her arm around Troy's waist and his was around her shoulders as they walked through the mall and to the parking lot to get the car.

"What time is it babe?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Urm..." he looked at his watch. "Half 2" he said.

"Ok..." she smiled.

"Why?" He wondered.

"No reason... Just wondering" she smiled up at him.

"Okay" he smiled.

They reached the car and Troy unlocked it before the two got in. Gabriella fastened her seatbelt and then rolled down her window as the car was **roasting**!! Troy started the engine and reversed from his parking spot. He then exited the parking lot and started the short journey home.

When they got home they saw Jack and Lucille gardening at the front of the house. They both waved when they spotted their son's car and smiled at the two. Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and walked towards the parents.

"Hey guys" Jack smiled.

"Hey pops" Gabriella grinned.

"Where have you been?" Lucille asked.

"Just went to the mall... Troy bought me the most gorgeous bracelet I have ever seen" Gabriella gushed.

"Ooo... Let me see" Lucille asked excitedly and shook off her gardening gloves. Troy and Jack rolled their eyes as Gabriella took out the box. She opened the lid and revealed the silver bracelet; the sun making the diamantes shine brightly. "Oh my..." Lucille gasped. "That is beautiful" she stated.

"I know right? I feel so spoiled" she wrapped her arms around Troy's waist.

"Good... I wanted you to wear something special for graduation" he kissed her hair.

"And I love it" she smiled up at him, leaning up to place a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Must have cost a lot son" Jack whistled as he looked at the jewellry.

"Yeah but she is worth it" Troy smiled.

Jack and Lucille smiled as Gabriella put the box back into the bag. She then said she was just going to take it upstairs so she didn't lose it. As Gabriella was inside Troy, Jack and Lucille sat on the porch steps.

"How is she doing about tomorrow?" Jack asked his son.

"She is ok... A little upset that C and Maria can't be here but she is coping... She said it makes it easier that she has you two" he smiled.

"I'm sure she will be fine" Lucille smiled. "She is a strong girl" Troy nodded.

"I think she is just a mix of every emotion really..." Troy stated.

"Yeah... Everyone is at this time in their life... Well she will have us three and Kyle and Chad cheering her on... Plus her friends are graduating too so she won't be alone up there" Jack said.

"I know... I just hope she enjoys the day and its events" Troy smiled.

"I'm sure she will" Lucille told her son who just nodded. A few moments later Gabriella walked outside as she was talking on her cell.

"What do you mean you won't be there?" She asked. Troy stood up and frowned. "But I'm graduating!" She exclaimed. "Kyle... Please... I won't ever be doing this again" she begged. "But..." she sighed. "I know but..." she sighed again. "Fine! Whatever!" She snapped, hanging up the phone.

"What's up baby?" Troy asked.

"Kyle said he can't be here tomorrow... He is out of town with his girlfriend and the date totally slipped his mind" she told them.

"Oh baby" Troy hugged her.

"I can't believe him! He knows how important it is to me that he is there" she exclaimed.

"I know... Give me your cell" Troy demanded.

"What? Why?" She frowned as she handed it to him.

"That shit is going to be here tomorrow whether I have to drag him here" she giggled as Troy called her brother. She sat inbetween Jack and Lucille.

"This should be good" Jack whispered and she giggled again.

"Kyle... Its Troy" he said. "No you listen to me... You better be here tomorrow..." he warned his best friend. "I don't give a shit what you promised Natasha, Gabriella is more important!" He exclaimed. "No... That is bullshit Kyle... Let me just say right now if you aren't here tomorrow you'll regret it" he said before hanging up.

"I take it he is not coming back?" Gabriella sighed.

"He best be" Troy said and she smiled.

"Whatever... As long as I have you three I am not bothered" she said as Lucille gave her a tight squeeze.

"He's an ass" Troy muttered.

"**He **is your best friend" Gabriella stated as she stood up.

"**I **don't care" he said and she laughed.

"I'm fine... Seriously... Okay I would love for him to be there but if his girlfriend is more important than me then fine" she shrugged.

"Sweetie I'm sure its not that..." Lucille shook her head.

"If it isnt that then he'd be here... But seriously lets just drop it because I can't be bothered with his drama" she stated.

"Ok... Lets drop it... Do you guys need a hand with the garden?" Troy asked.

"You can mow the lawn" Lucille smiled.

"Ok... Will do" he nodded and went to get the lawn mower.

Jack and Lucille finished off the last few flower pots with Gabriella's help then they went inside for some fresh lemonade as Troy did the lawn. Gabriella stood by the window as she drank hers and watched her boyfriend doing the lawn. He had stripped out of his T-Shirt and she tried her best not to lick her lips at the trail of sweat she saw drip down his chisled back. She poured him a glass of lemonade and told Jack and Lucille that she was going to take it to him. They nodded as she left.

Gabriella smiled when she saw Troy wipe his brow. She whistled and he looked up and chuckled. He turned the lawn mower off and took the glass from her as she reached him.

"Thanks babe" he said appreciatively.

"I thought I'd save you from passing out" she giggled.

"Thanks" he laughed before kissing her softly.

"Hmmm..." she moaned. "Did I tell you that you look **very** sexy?" He laughed and shook his head. "Well you do..." she tiptoed up to his ear. "**Very**... _**Very**_... Sexy" she whispered slowly, nibbling on his ear lobe gently.

"Urgh" he groaned. "Babe give over" he said and she giggled, taking his empty glass from him.

"Sorry... Are you nearly done?" She asked.

"Yeah... Almost... I'll be five minutes" she nodded, kissed him gently and then went back in the house.

* * *

A few hours later Gabriella was sat in the bedroom with Sharpay. Troy had gone out for a while with Zeke and Chad so Sharpay came over to keep Gabriella company. They were currently sat on the bed eating popcorn and talking as 'Bandslam' was on in the background.

"I can't believe him" Sharpay shook her head after Gabriella had explained Kyle's reasons for not being there tomorrow.

"I'm not bothered... As long as I have Troy there I'll be happy... He is all I need" she smiled.

"Still, your Kyle's baby sister... I can't believe him... Well Zeke and I are going to be there... Celebrating with you" Sharpay announced.

"Awww thanks hun" Gabriella hugged her.

"Its what I'm here for" she smiled.

"I have missed you... I know we were only together the other day but we haven't had a proper girls night, just us two, for ages" Gabriella smiled.

"Gosh girl, I know!" Sharpay gasped. "We're gonna have to get all the girls nights in soon too... What with you leaving me and buggering off to New York" she teased.

"I'll call you all the time... I promise" she smiled.

"Good... You had better..." they hugged again.

The two girls then turned back to the movie and finished watching it. At around 10:00pm they heard the door open and close downstairs. They looked at each other and Sharpay groaned.

"I'm comfy... I don't wanna move" Gabriella giggled. The two were currently under the comforter cuddled up to each other watching re-runs of some comedy show.

"Troy won't let you keep me" she teased.

"Pfft... Don't I know it... Mister possesive" she laughed.

"He is not possesive" Gabriella giggled. A few moments later the door opened and in walked Troy and Zeke.

"Hey ladies" Troy smiled, walking over and sitting next to Gabriella on the bed.

"Hey babe... You have a good night?" She asked.

"Yeah... Was awesome... Missed you though" she smiled.

"I missed you too" he leant down and kissed her.

"Okay... I'm off" Sharpay jumped out of the bed and Gabriella giggled. "We will see you tomorrow" she pointed at Gabriella. "Get some rest" Gabriella nodded.

"I will Hun... Bye Zeke" he waved and the two left. Troy got up off the bed and started to get undressed. He stripped down to his boxers and then got under the covers with his girlfriend.

"Where did you go?" Gabriella asked as Troy pulled her close.

"Just into town for a few beers" he told her.

"Ah... I'm glad you had fun" she smiled.

"Thanks... What did you two do?" He asked.

"Just talked and watched some TV" she said.

"Fun?" She nodded. "Good" he kissed her softly.

"I better get some sleep" she yawned.

"Yeah... You need to be wide awake tomorrow baby" he kissed her hair as she snuggled into his side.

"Hmmm... I know... I love you baby" she whispered.

"Love you too Ella" he repeated.

"Goodnight" she murmured sleepily.

"Night beautiful" he kissed her hair again and then soon enough they were both fast asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Gabriella's alarm sounded throughout the bedroom at 8am the next morning. She groaned and hit the top of it to shut it up before snuggling back into Troy's embrace. She felt him move and then kiss her hair. She looked up and saw him looking down at her.

"Morning baby" he smiled.

"Morning Troy" she leant up and kissed him.

"You feeling ok?" He asked.

"Yep... Never better... I need to go for a shower though" she sighed as she got out of bed.

"Want me to join you?" He smirked.

"Hmmm... Like I would say no" she giggled and he leapt out of bed and scooped her up in his arms and carried her, bridal style, into the bathroom causing her to squeal.

The two emerged half an hour later all clean and fresh. Gabriella walked over to the closet where her outfit for graduation was hanging. She had decided to wear a cream floaty dress under her red gown and her cream flats on her feet. She dried and straightened her hair and applied a light amount of make-up. She then put her cap on and groaned.

"I hate this" Troy laughed.

"Babe you look fine" he kissed her cheek as he finished getting ready.

"Hmmm..." she mumbled.

"You do... Now quite moaning and come on.... Need breakfast and stuff before we leave" she nodded and took his hand as he led her downstairs.

As they entered the kitchen they spotted Jack and Lucille sitting at the breakfast bar eating toast. As soon as Lucille spotted them she jumped up. She made them both sit down while she made their breakfast. Gabriella shook her head and insisted she could make her own but Lucille hushed her and placed some toast in front of them both. She also made them both a coffee and then sat back down.

"You excited to be graduating?" Jack asked her.

"Yeah... Kinda nervous too though" she admitted with a laugh.

"You'll be fine love" he smiled.

"Yeah... I know... Just pre-graduation nerves I guess" she giggled.

The four continued to talk and eat for the next half an hour or so. They discussed the graduation; Troy and Gabriella's vacation to Hawaii; Gabriella moving to New York and a few other topics like Jack's buisness etc.

The ceremony was due to start at noon so at 11:00am they all decided to head out. They took Jack's car and all travelled together. Traffic was a little busy so it took just over half an hour to reach the school. The ceremony was taking place outside on the football field as it was too hot to sit indoors. Gabriella made her way to her classmates after hugging Jack and Lucille and kissing Troy. The three made their way to their seats.

"Gabriella!!" Taylor squealed running over.

"Tay!" Gabriella hugged her.

"Oh my gosh... We are about to graduate!" Taylor clapped.

"I know!" Gabriella smiled. "Where's Kels and the guys?" Gabriella asked.

"Kels and Jamie are on their way and as for my other half he is somewhere" she laughed.

"Come on... Lets go get our seats" Taylor linked arms with her friend and went over to where the seniors' where going to be sitting.

They talked and squealed for the next twenty minutes. Kelsi arrived five minutes after Gabriella with Jamie and they sat next to Gabriella. James came over and sat by Taylor who held his hand. They weren't doing the graduation ceremony in alphabetical order this year, they had decided to do it in homerooms.

At noon the principle stood up at the podium and cleared his throat, bringing silence amongst the crowd. Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi all held hands and listened to the principal speak.

"Today is the day we say goodbye to our seniors..." he started. "They have studied hard the last few months and I am sure all their hard work will show in the results they recieve" he spoke confidently.

He continued to make a speech for the next twenty minutes. He spoke about the sports teams; the extra curricular clubs; the musicals and all the other activities that students chose to do. He spoke about how proud he was of each of his students and he wished them all well for future. He then announced it was time for the diploma's. The students all got nervous, excited, happy and anxious. This was the moment they had all been waiting for.

He called out the homeroom name and then the students. Gabriella's homeroom was the third to be called so they waited patiently until the first two were read out. After announcing the name of their homeroom he began to call out their names.

"Steven Adams, Brooke Evans, Amanda Green, Taylor Mckessie, Gabriella Montez, Kelsi Neilson, Jamie Scott, James Smith and David Yates" he called out.

They all got up and walked on the stage that had been built. They shook hands with a number of the members on the school board as well as the principle's before going to stand with the rest of the students who had recieved their diplomas. It took about ten more minutes to get through all the other names and once all students were lined and standing the principle spoke again.

"Ladies and Gentleman..." he started. "I give you the class of 2010!" The congregation all cheered and stood as the graduates threw their caps out to the crowd with squeals and cheers of joy.

The principle then left the stage and all the students, or ex students now, started to go to the crowd to find their families. Some had children to greet; some parents; some lovers; aunts and uncles; brothers and sisters. Gabriella stood on a rock, trying to see Troy and she smiled when she spotted him.

"Troy!" She called and waved her hands in the air. He turned and grinned. He rushed over, pushing through the crowds until he reached her. He lifted her off the rock and spun her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled.

"Congratulations baby" he placed her back on the ground before ducking his head to kiss her softly.

"Thank you" she smiled. "Where are Jack and Lucie?" She wondered.

"Waiting over there with Chad, Zeke and Shar... Come on" he took her hand and led her over to his parents and friends. As soon as Jack and Lucille spotted Gabriella they wrapped her in a sort of group embrace.

"Congratulations sweetheart" Jack smiled.

"Thanks guys" she smiled. Sharpay then gave her a tight squeeze, as did Chad and Zeke.

"Babe... I'll be right back ok?" Gabriella nodded at Troy before smiling and congratulating her fellow graduates who had come over. Taylor, Kelsi, James and Jamie all walked over and hugged Jack and Lucille who congratulated them. They were all talking and laughing when Troy returned. "Come here a sec baby" Gabriella frowned as she followed him a few feet away from their friends and family.

"What's up babe?" She asked.

"I have another gift for you" he smiled.

"Babe, you didn't have to" she smiled.

"I did... I have been planning this for a while" he said as he got down on one knee. Gabriella's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. "Gabriella Montez, you light up life and bring me hope and happiness, you fill my darkness with light, turn my weaknesses into strengths, you are the only girl for me, which is why I am here, on my knee's asking you to marry me?" Her eyes filled with tears as he presented the ring to her. "What do you say?" He smiled.

"Yes" she whispered tearfully. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She squealed as he stood up and she jumped into his arms. He spun her around before placing the ring on her finger. She then kissed him passionately as their friends, family and the other sudents cheered at the scene they just saw.

Gabriella's future had well and truely begun. She was no longer at high school. She was no longer a school girl. She was no longer someone's girlfriend.

She was going to college. She was growing up. She was Troy Bolton's fiancee.

**So there you have it... My final chapter:'( How was it? Good? Bad? Ok? How did I do? I am going to miss this story so much:( Just the epilogue and then that is it for this one... I hope you all enjoyed it...:) I am sorry it is not as long as usual... but the main part was the proposal... The epilogue should be quite a long length though so don't worry:)**

**Please Review!!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from HSM!**

**Chapter 39 - Epilogue**

Gabriella Bolton, who was now 23, walked through the doors of her home. She had just returned home from university. She had finished college in NYC after 2 years and then enrolled at a local university in Alburquerque to do her teaching degree. That course was a five year course which meant she had two years left until she would have her degree and qualifications to become a teacher.

She placed her keys and bag on the table by the door and kicked off her shoes. She then smiled as she heard a voice in her family room. She quietly crept to the doorway and smiled at the sight. Her husband of three years was sat on the floor, a bundle laying on a pink blanket between his legs giggling as Troy tickled her tummy.

"What are you doing to my baby?" She made her presence known with the question and Troy whipped his head round. He grinned and motioned for her to come over.

"Who's this princess?" Troy asked their 6 month old daughter, Ava Grace who kicked her legs more at the sight of her mommy.

"Hey cutie" Gabriella leant down to kiss her head softly. "And hey sexy" she smiled at Troy before kissing him.

"Hmmm... Hey yourself... How was University?" He asked as he picked up their daughter.

"It was good... Tired though" she sighed as she sat on the sofa. She held her arms up and Troy handed Ava to her. "How was my beautiful little girl today?" She cooe'd, talking at her baby girl but aiming it at Troy.

"She was very good today" he smiled as he sat by his girls, wrapping his arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

"Good... I missed her" she hugged her close and kissed her hair.

"I think she missed mommy too" he smiled.

"Hmmm..." she murmured.

"Want me to go bath her?" Troy offered.

"No... Let me... I want to spend time with her" she smiled and stood up, resting Ava on her hip. "What did she have to eat today?" Gabriella asked.

"Porridge for breakfast, Sandwhiches for lunch and she has had mashed potatoes and veg for dinner with some little pieces of chicken" he told his wife.

"Ok... We'll be down in a bit" she smiled and walked away with her daughter.

Troy smiled after his wife. She was so amazing. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. They got married two years after he proposed, once she had finished college. It was one of the best days of his life. He remembered how nervous he had been. Fretting and thinking she'd not turn up. She looked so amazing in her dress. So beautiful and angelic, but troubled too. It was a hard day for her. She wanted her dad walking her down the aisle. She wanted her mom fixing her hair and doing her make-up, telling her she was beautiful.

_Flashback_

_"God I am so nervous... What time is it?" Troy asked Chad._

_"It's 11:00am... Half an hour dude..." he patted his shoulder._

_"Oh god... What if she has changed her mind?" He panicked._

_"Man chill... She is waiting for you... She is right down the hall..." Chad smiled._

_"Yeah... You're right... I have been waiting for this day since we started dating" he confessed._

_"Well it has finally arrived" Chad said and Troy nodded._

_Half an hour later Troy was stood at the end of the alter. He was standing, legs shoudler width apart, hands in front of him. He looked calm and collected, the total opposite to how he was feeling inside. Chad was his best man and was stood beside him. Zeke and Kyle were the grooms men so would be walking down the aisle before Gabriella. Sharpay and Kelsi were bridesmaids and Taylor was the maid of honour. Lucille was sat on the front pews and Jack would be walking down the aisle with Gabriella. Troy inhaled deeply when the wedding march began playing._

_Zeke and Sharpay walked down the aisle first. Sharpay was wearing a long, satin, pale pink dress. It had thin spaghetti straps and her hairs was down in curls. Zeke was wearing a black tuxedo with a tie that matched Sharpay's dress._

_Next came Kelsi and Kyle. Kelsi was wearing the same dress as Sharpay but in a pale blue. Her hair was also down in curls. Kyle was dressed the same as Zeke but his tie matched Kelsi's dress._

_Taylor then walked down the aisle alone. She had a small bouquet of flowers in her hands. Her dress was the same as the other two's but in a lilac colour and because she was the maid of honour she had a lilac flower on the bust. Once she reached the alter she smiled at Troy and he took another breath. He then turned and his breath caught in his throat._

_Gabriella was walking down the aisle with Jack. Her dress was long and straight. It was made of silk and had pearls sewn into the material. Her hair was curled and put up on her head with a diamante tiara sat in front of it. She had a few bangs framing her face. She was beaming happily as her eyes met her soon-to-be husbands. As she reached him Jack kissed her cheek and handed her to his son before joining his wife._

_Troy took Gabriella's hand and they stepped up to the priest who smiled._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen... We are gathered here today to witness the mariage of this man and this women..." he started. "If there is anyone here who knows of some reason why these two cannot be married then speak now or forever hold your peace..." He paused for a few seconds. Troy and Gabriella both looked out at their family and friends. "Ok, let's begin" he smiled at the couple. "Troy and Gabriella have written their own vows to share... Troy if you would like to go first..." Troy nodded and smiled as he took both of Gabriella's hands in his._

_"Gabriella, you have changed my life in so many ways since we have been together... You have been in my life for so long I cannot remember... I can still remember the times when I was just your brother's best friend... I am so glad we decided to change that..." he took a moment. "My dad once told me 'Love isn't finding someone you can live with... It is finding someone you can't live without'... And baby he was so right because I can't ever imagine you not being in my life... I love you so much and that will never change" Gabriella smiled tearfully at him._

_"Gabriella..." the priest motioned for her to speak and she nodded._

_"Troy Bolton, gosh those two words have always made my heart flutter... I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember... When I was younger I always thought 'What if he felt the same?'... But to me that was all it would ever be... At the time I thought I was silly for thinking you could feel the same... And then one night you confessed you had feelings for me and I was speechless... All of my dreams were coming true and I couldn't believe it... " she smiled at him as he squeezed her hands gently. "Troy... You are my best friend, the one I want to spend the rest of my days with... I will love you forever and beyond" she finished and he smiled happily._

_"Now for the exchange of rings" the priest spoke. Chad got out Gabriella's and Taylor had Troy's. Chad handed Troy Gabriella's ring and the priest spoke again. "Troy repeat after me..." Troy nodded. _

_"I, Troy Bolton, take thee Gabriella Montez to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold for better for worse; richer for poorer; in sickness and in health and so with this ring I thee wed" he slipped it on her finger and she smiled. The priest told Gabriella to repeat after him and she did so. _

_"I, Gabriella Montez, take thee Troy Bolton to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold for better for worse; for richer for poorer; in sickness and in health and so with this ring I thee wed" she slipped it on Troy's finger and they both smiled._

_"It now gives me great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife" the priest smiled. "Troy, you may kiss your bride" Troy grinned and pulled Gabriella to him. He connected their lips together and held her close. Gabriella kissed back with the same amount of pressure. The two pulled away and smiled as they gazed in each others eyes. "Ladies and Gentlemen... I present to you Mr and Mrs Troy Bolton" the priest called and the congregation all cheered and clapped, some even began snapping pictures of the two newly weds who kissed again before turning to face their guests._

_End of Flashback_

Troy smiled at the memory. He then got up and went to find his girls. He walked up the stairs of their house and smiled when he heard Ava's giggles coming from the bathroom. He followed the sound that made his heart swell and he smiled when he reached the open door. Gabriella was knelt by the bath tub and was playing with their daughter. Troy cleared his throat and they both looked at him.

"Hey babe" Gabriella smiled.

"Hey honey" he knelt by the tub with her and kissed her cheek. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah... Never better" she told him.

"Good" he leant down and kissed her softly once.

Ava then kicked her legs and splashed her parents, causing her to giggle and clap her hands. Troy and Gabriella laughed and shook their heads. Troy reached into the tub and got some bubbles on his hand, he then blew them at Ava who giggled even more when they landed on her nose. Gabriella wiped them off with the baby flannel.

"Boo" she said as she pulled it away from her daughters face.

Ava clapped and giggled again. Troy smiled at his wife and daughter interacting and stood up. Gabriella looked up at him and frowned.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I am going to get her onesie ready to change her into and get a clean diaper on her changing table" he stated and she nodded with a smile.

Gabriella finished off washing Ava's hair and body before lifting her from the water. She wrapped her in her yellow towel that had a hood on to keep her head warm. She carried her into the nursery where Troy had laid out her pink spotty onesie and clean diaper on the changing table. She lay the little 6 month old down and dried her quickly. Ava giggled when Gabriella tickled her tummy and her mummy smiled. Gabriella then blew rasberries on her bare tummy making Ava squirm. Troy smiled as he watched the two playing. At the age of 26 he was the happiest he had ever been. He had a gorgeous, caring and loving wife and a beautiful, happy and amazing baby girl.

Once Ava Grace was all dried and dressed Gabriella handed her to her daddy whilst she cleaned up the changing table. The three then walked back downstairs. Troy went into the family room with Ava as Gabriella went to the kitchen to make up a bottle for her baby. She got a clean bottle from the sterilizer and got the formula powder from the cupboard. She poured boiled water from the kettle and then refilled it to boil some more water. Once the kettle stopped she poured the hot water into a plastic jug and placed the formula in it. She then carried it through to the family room where Troy and Ava where waiting. She placed the jug on the coffee table and sat next to her husband. Ava was standing in his lap and was bouncing up and down as he held her under her arms.

"Mmmm" Ava babbled as she sucked on her fist.

"Is mummy's little angel hungry?" Gabriella cooe'd as she smiled at her daughter.

"I think she is" Troy smiled.

"Let me check her bottle" Gabriella pulled off the lid and shook the bottle over her wrist. It was cool enough for Ava to drink so she handed it to Troy who thanked her with a kiss. He lay Ava down in his arms and placed the bottle at her lips. She placed both her hands around the plastic and immediately started to drink it. Gabriella rested her head on her husband's shoulder as the proud parents both watched their daughter have her supper.

When Ava was half way through her bottle Troy handed it to Gabriella before placing his daughter over his shoulder to wind her. He patted her back gently but still firm enough to get the wind up. It took a few moments and a few whines from the baby girl who just wanted her milk but she eventually made the little burping sound so Troy lay her back down in his arms and let her finish her milk.

"There you go baby" he whispered before kissing her head. "Shhh Shhh" he soothed her little cries. She soon stopped whining and as she drank her milk her eyes got heavy. Gabriella stroked her finger gently up and down the bridge of Ava's nose and soon enough she was fast asleep in her daddy's arms.

"Want me to take her upstairs?" Gabriella offered.

"Nah... I'll do it... Don't wanna disturb her" he smiled and got up. Gabriella lay down on the sofa as Troy went upstairs to put their daughter in her crib.

* * *

Troy walked upstairs carefully with his daughter and went to the nursery. He walked over to the crib and gently placed her in it. She whined a little when she was out of her daddy's arms but he soothed her and stroked her nose softly as Gabriella did earlier. Soon enough she was snoozing again so Troy turned on her night light, made sure the baby monitor was on and quietly crept out of the room, shutting the door half way.

He then went downstairs and back into the family room. He smiled when he saw his wife half asleep on the sofa. She had been so tired lately. She was still getting up with Ava during the night if she woke, she was at university all day and then at weekends she couldn't rest because she wanted to spend as much time with her daughter as possible before the following week began.

He knelt down by the sofa and placed a gentle kiss to his wife's forehead. Gabriella opened her eyes and smiled.

"She ok?" She asked.

"Yeah... She is fine" he nodded.

"Hmmm... Good" she mumbled.

"Baby why don't you go to bed?" He asked.

"I haven't seen you much today though" she pouted as she sat up.

"Its ok... I would rather you get some sleep..." he told her.

"Hmmm... Maybe I will have an early night" she mumbled again.

"Go on... I'll be up soon" she nodded and got off the sofa, softly kissing him once before heading for the stairs.

Troy flopped down on the sofa as Gabriella went upstairs to bed. He sat in the quiet for a few minutes, thinking about everything in their life. They were happily married, had a beautiful baby girl and were both doing something they loved. Gabriella was training to be a elementary school teacher and he was running the boxing gym for his dad.

Jack and Lucille. Maybe your wondering what happened to them right? Well they are still around. Troy and Gabriella bought a house a few neighbourhoods away from them so they were still pretty close. Lucille was still working in her job but Jack had retired a couple of years earlier due to illness. You see something heartbreaking happened. For Gabriella more so than anyone else. Jack Bolton got diagnosed with cancer. Gabriella cried for days when she found out. Thinking it was history repeating itself. Luckily it was a minor tumor and they managed to cure it. For the past year and a half he had been in remission and was fighting fit.

Troy remembered the day they discovered Jack was in remission. It was a day the family had been waiting and hoping for, for 6 months.

_Flashback_

_Troy and Gabriella were waiting nervously in the waiting room of the doctor's surgery. Jack and Lucille were in Dr. Jones' office finding out whether he had been cleared of the deadly disease. Gabriella was quiet. Troy was holding her hands and every now and then he would give them a reassuring squeeze._

_"I'm sorry" she whispered._

_"What for?" He frowned._

_"Its your dad in there... I should be the one comforting you" she sighed._

_"Hey... This is hard for you... You don't need to apologise" he pulled her into a warm embrace. They pulled apart when the office door opened. Lucille walked out in tears and they both jumped up. _

_"Oh god" Gabriella gasped, expecting the worse._

_"Ma?" Troy questioned._

_"He... He's in remission" she announced and they all sighed with relief. "He is going to be ok!" She beamed and hugged the two._

_"Oh thank god" Gabriella breathed. As soon as she spotted Jack she rushed over and embraced him in a warm, tight hug. "Congratulations pops" she whispered._

_"Thanks sweetheart" he smiled._

_"Its great news dad" Troy hugged his father._

_"I know" Jack nodded as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders._

_"We __**have **__to go celebrate" Gabriella announced and they all nodded in agreement._

_End of Flashback_

Troy got up from the sofa and decided to head up to bed. After turning everything off and locking all the doors he headed for the stairs. He crept up them quietly and went to the nursery. He quietly walked over to the crib and smiled. Ava was laying on her back, her fists clenched by her head. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss to her head before leaving the room. He entered the marital bedroom and smiled at the sight of his wife. She was in bed, nothing but his T-Shirt on and was fast asleep. A smiled on her lips. He quietly stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. He wrapped her up in his arms and she snuggled into his chest. He kissed her hair.

"Love you baby" he whispered before letting sleep over take his body.

* * *

The next morning a cry was heard at 7am. Gabriella moaned and went to get up but Troy stopped her.

"I'll go" she smiled grateful and lay back down.

Troy walked out of their bedroom and next door to the nursery. He walked over to the crib and smiled when he saw his daughter crying out for her parents. He scooped her up in his arms and cradled her to his chest. He rocked her from side to side to ease her cries. When she was calm he pulled her away from him slightly and looked at her beautiful blue eyes.

"What was all that noise?" He spoke softly. "Come on... Lets change your diaper then go see Momma" he said as he placed her on the changing table.

After Ava was all clean and smelling fresh Troy carried her through to the bedroom. Gabriella was sat up in bed as her family entered the room and she smiled. She took Ava from Troy as he got back into bed and she stood her up on her legs.

"Hello baby" she smiled.

"Mmmm" Ava mumbled as she sucked on her fist.

"Is my princess getting hungry?" She cooe'd softly.

"Want me to go make her a bottle babe?" Troy asked.

"If you don't mind" she smiled.

"Course not baby... Be right back" he smiled before leaving.

Gabriella lay Ava down beside her in the bed and looked down at her. She played games with her; tickling her; playing peek-a-boo as they waited for Troy to return. Ava was giggling and babbling at her mommy and Gabriella beamed with pride. Troy entered the room after a few minutes and handed Gabriella the bottle.

"Its warm enough" he stated and Gabriella nodded. She picked up Ava and rested her in her arms before placing the bottle to her lips. Ava immediately gripped onto the bottle and started to suck the teet.

"She is so perfect" Gabriella whispered.

"I know" Troy agreed as he rested his chin on his wife's shoulder.

"Would you want another child Troy?" Gabriella wondered.

"Yes" she looked at him as he moved his chin off her shoulder.

"As simple as that?" She smiled.

"I want Ava to have siblings; someone to play with... I want us to have a nice sized family... Maybe two or three more?" She laughed.

"Are you going to be having some of these babies?" She teased.

"If I could you know I'd take that pain for you baby" he said sweetly.

"I know... I was kidding... I definitely want one more... But I think another two would be ok..." she said.

"What made you ask anyway?" He asked.

"I guess I was just thinking about our future" she shrugged. Ava coughed and both her parents looked down at her. She then pulled the bottle back to her lips and continued to drink her milk. "What time did you come to bed last night?" Gabriella asked as she pulled the bottle from Ava Grace's lips and put her over her shoulder to wind her.

"About half an hour after you" he told his wife as she lightly patted their daughter's back.

"What were you doing?" She asked.

"Thinking" he smiled.

"About what?" She asked as Ava let out the little burping sound. Gabriella then lay her back down in her arms and gave her the rest of her milk.

"Us... Our past..." she smiled.

"What about it?"

"I was thinking about the day we found out dad was in remission... I also thought about our wedding day yesterday" he smiled.

"The best day of my life" she murmured before kissing him.

"Along with the day this little madam came along" he motioned to their daughter.

"Of course" she smiled.

"I am glad you became a Bolton before she was born... The way it should be" he said.

"Yeah... I think everyone was shocked that it took us this long to have a baby" she giggled.

"I know... I was getting sick of mom bugging me" he laughed as they both remembered one of the many lectures he got off his mother.

_Flashback_

_Troy and Gabriella entered his childhood home one Sunday afternoon. They were going to have dinner with his parents as they did every week. They entered the kitchen where Lucille was busying herself with the cooking._

_"Hey Ma" Troy greeted her._

_"Hey guys" she hugged them both. "Jack's out back" she said. Gabriella went out to say hello and Troy stayed with Lucille. "How are you two?" She asked._

_"Good mom" he smiled. "I never knew how different being married feels" he said as he touched his wedding ring._

_"I could have told you... Makes you feel closer doesn't it?" He nodded. "Want to know what else will bring you closer?" He frowned. "A baby" he groaned._

_"Ma..." he trailed off._

_"What? I am just curious as to when I am going to get a grandchild" she said._

_"We haven't discussed it... We haven't even been married a year yet... So drop it please" he asked._

_"But you have been together for 5 years" she stated._

_"Mom I said drop it!" He snapped slightly and then sighed. "Sorry" he hugged her._

_"It's ok... I'm the one who is sorry... I know you'll become a dad when the time is right... I am just being impatient" she laughed._

_End of Flashback_

"You were about ready to kill her" Gabriella giggled.

"I know... I just didn't want her pressuring us and then us regretting having our first child..." he explained.

"Well I think we had Ava at the right time... I don't regret a thing about her" Gabriella smiled as she looked down at her daughter who had fallen asleep again. She removed the bottle from her mouth and lay the bundle of joy inbetween her and her husband.

"I don't either... She is perfect... Just like her mommy" he smiled.

"You're so sweet" Gabriella murmured before kissing him softly.

"Hmmm... Only to you" he stated.

"Of course... We don't want people think you're going soft now do we?" She teased.

"Definitely not" he chuckled.

"I love you" she smiled.

"I love you" he said.

"What are we doing today?" Gabriella asked as she carefully got out of bed, placing the pillows where she was sat so Ava wouldn't roll off the edge.

"I kinda told mom we would go visit them today" he said hesitantly.

"Okay... Don't worry babe I am fine with that" she giggled.

"I know... I just don't want her taking over you know?" He said as he too got out of bed and copied Gabriella's actions of placing pillows down the side of Ava so she wouldn't roll off that side either.

"I know babe... And I would tell you and Lucie if I thought that was happening... Besides Ava loves playing with her Grampa Jack" she smiled.

"I know... I sometimes thinks she loves him more than me" Troy huffed.

"Nah babe... She is a real daddy's girl... Plain and simple" Gabriella leant up on her tip toes and kissed him softly.

"Hmmm..." he smiled.

"I am going to have a quick shower... Will you watch her?" Gabriella looked at the bed.

"Of course beautiful... Go have a relaxing shower..." he kissed her and she went into their bathroom.

As Gabriella was in the shower Troy booted up his laptop and did some paperwork for the gym. When Jack retired Troy offered to take the gym off his hands as he knew his father didn't want to sell the buisness he built up from scratch. Jack seemed over the moon at the offer and immediately transferred everything over to his son's name. It not only meant that the buisness was still in the family, it also meant that Jack could go there whenever he wanted and he knew it was in safe hands. After the paperwork was done Troy went into the internet to browse a bit. He was just reading an article about the LA Lakers when he heard a noise behind him. He turned and smiled. Ava Grace was awake and kicking her legs. She was babbling to herself and sucking on her hand. She was currently teething which is why she was waking up during the night a times.

"Hey baby girl" he crawled up the bed and lay on his stomach next to her.

"Mmmm...Hmmm" she babbled.

"Take it out your mouth" he said playfully and pulled her hand from her mouth. She giggled and put it back in only for him to repeat his actions. They played this game for a few minutes until Gabriella emerged from the bathroom in a towel.

"Is she awake?" She smiled.

"Yep" he nodded and Gabriella walked over.

"How is mommy's little angel?" She cooe'd. Ava kicked her legs and held her arms up to her mommy. Gabriella picked her up and held her close. "Awww these are nice snuggles baby" she smiled.

"Mmmm" Ava babbled and Gabriella looked at her.

"Are we going to see Grandma and Grandpa today?" She said in her motheresse tone.

"Babe I am going for a shower" Troy said.

"Alright babe" Gabriella smiled.

She then propped Ava up against the headboard with pillows and cushions. She then handed her some toys they had in their room before getting dressed. She made sure her daughter was in sight at all times as she put on her underwear and clothes. She put on her black leggings with a dress/top that was cream with a pale pink pattern of roses on it. She slipped on her cream flats and then went to dry her hair. She hand dried it with her towel as the hair dryer would be too noisey and would frighten Ava. Once it was as dry as it would be she put on some bangles before going over to her baby.

"Shall we get you dressed beautiful?" She cooe'd as she picked up her daughter. Ava kicked her legs against her mother and giggled as she sucked on her fingers. Gabriella walked into the nursery and went to Ava's closet. She got out some clothes for her before going over to the changing table. She removed her onesie and placed it in the hamper. She then changed her diaper and washed her face with some cotton wool balls. Once Ava was all clean Gabriella started to dress her. She was putting on her cream, wool tights with her denim skirt and a grey and pink T-Shirt that says 'Daddy Rocks' on the front in different shades of pink, red and grey. Gabriella then put Ava's pale pink, leather shoes on that had little bows on the side. Once Ava was dressed Gabriella lifted her off and changing table and also picked up the diaper to drop it in the rubbish can.

Once the diaper was disposed of Gabriella walked back into the bedroom and saw Troy just putting on his T-Shirt. He was wearing his low, baggy jeans which revealed the waistband of his white CK boxers, a plain white T-Shirt and his checked vans on his feet. When he spotted his wife and daughter he smiled.

"I wondered where my girls had gone!" He exclaimed, taking Ava off Gabriella and spinning her around. "Don't you look like a little cutie today" he smiled at his daughter as she giggled.

"Babe be careful... She'll be sick... Come on we need to give her some breakfast... She'll be getting hungry" she told her husband who nodded.

It was now 9:30am and Ava normally was ready for her porridge about now. Gabriella got out her high chair and made sure it was germ free before Troy set their daughter in it. He strapped her in safely as Gabriella made the baby porridge. Once he was sure Ava was firmly sat in her chair he went to get her some water in a little bottle. Gabriella handed him the porridge as he screwed the lid on the bottle and he thanked her with a kiss. He then walked over to Ava, pulled a chair up to the front of her high chair and sat in front of her. He placed her water on her tray, put a bib around her neck so she wouldn't slop and then scoped a little bit of the porridge on the baby spoon before placing it in her mouth. Ava sucked the spoon and got all of the porridge from it. Troy repeated the actions, every now and then wiping some off her face with the spoon and putting it in her mouth, until the bowl was empty. He also offered her the water after every few spoonfulls to wash it down.

"She done?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep... All full up aren't you beautiful?" He cooe'd at his baby.

"Good" Gabriella smiled as she took the dirty bowl, spoon and bottle off her husband and went to wash and sterilize them. "What time are we going to Jack and Lucie's?" She asked.

"I told mom about 1ish" he said.

"Would I be able to take Ava into town? I told Shar I would meet her for a chat..." she said as she turned to her husband.

"Babe she is your daughter... You don't need to ask" he chuckled.

"I know... But you might have wanted her" she smiled.

"Its fine... Besides Sharpay would kill me if I took Ava instead of letting her see her" he chuckled.

"True... We won't be long... Just a couple of hours" she said.

"Ok babe" he kissed her before taking Ava from her high chair.

Gabriella went into the hall closet and took out Ava's pushchair. It was a pink three section pushchair. It had a moses basket seat, a car seat which could be positioned in it and then it transferred into a buggy. She then got the baby bag and checked that it had everything she needed. Diapers: check, blanket: check, changing mat: check, toy's: check, teething ring: check...

"Troy?" She called.

"Yeah babe?" He entered the hallway.

"I made two bottles as you were fedding her... Could you get them for me and out them in the warmer?" He nodded.

"Sure, take Ava" she took her daughter from her husband and smiled.

"Hey baby" she kissed her head.

Troy returned with the bottles and put them in the baby bag. He then zipped it up when Gabriella confirmed it had everything they needed in it. He then went out to the car to get the car seat to clip it onto the pushchair. As he did that Gabriella put a white cardigan on Ava to keep the slight breeze off her. Troy returned and sorted the pushchair out before taking Ava from Gabriella and fastened her in.

"Are you going to be a good girl for mommy?" He spoke to his daughter.

"Do you want to come?" Gabriella offered.

"Nah babe... Girl talk is not my thing" he laughed as he stood up straight.

"Ok... Well we shouldn't be long" she smiled at him.

"Ok babe... Take your time" he kissed her softly. "Love you" he said.

"I love you too" she smiled.

"Bye beautiful" he said to his daughter before kissing her head.

Gabriella then grabbed her cell and jacket before leaving to see her 'big sister'.

* * *

"Gabs!" Sharpay squealed and ran over.

"Hey Shar" Gabriella giggled as she hugged her friend.

"And my beautiful little god-daughter" she cooe'd at Ava.

"How are you?" Gabriella asked her friend as they walked.

"I'm alright... Fed up..." she sighed.

"When is Zeke back?" Gabriella asked her friend.

"Next week" she said. "I can't wait" she sighed.

"I'll bet babe... I don't think I could survive Troy going away on buisness" she said.

"Its hard but we deal with it" Sharpay smiled.

"Well I'm glad" Gabriella smiled back.

"So how have things been with Ava?" Sharpay asked.

"Good... She is getting up in the middle of the night though because of her teeth" Gabriella told her friend.

"And how about things with Troy?" Sharpay wondered.

"Things are good... We still haven't, you know for like a month now though" Gabriella frowned.

"Really? Why?" Sharpay asked in shock.

"I guess because of Ava... She takes up a lot of our time and we are both tired by the time she is in bed... Plus I don't wanna wake her... She needs all the sleep she can get" Gabriella sighed.

"Hun you won't wake her" Sharpay smiled.

"I know... But like I said being a parent is so tiring... Yes I love it dont get me wrong but its hard" she sighed.

"Awww... Well you know I will look after her if you guys want alone time... And Lucille and Jack would gladly look after her for you" Sharpay smiled.

"I know... But she is just really clingy at the moment... What with her teeth and everything" Gabriella explained.

"Ok but just don't neglect your relationship... Ava needs her mommy and daddy to be happy" Sharpay told her friend.

"We are happy... And we do stuff... We just haven't done **that **for while" she said.

"Okay... Well just remember you have people here who want to help" Gabriella nodded and thanked her friend.

The two women then continued to walk. They were at a park that was very big and open. They were strolling along a path and talking. They were discussing Ava and how big she had got; talked about Troy and Zeke; Sharpay asked after Taylor and Kelsi and Gabriella in turned asked about Sharpay's family. They enjoyed an hour or so of gossping before Gabriella announced she had to go.

"Awww why?" Sharpay whined.

"We are going to Jack and Lucie's... Plus this little lady will want her lunch soon" she said stroking her daughter's hair.

"Ok... Call me later?" Gabriella nodded.

"Course babes" they hugged. "Love ya" Sharpay nodded.

"Love ya hun" she then kissed Ava's head and they went their seperate ways.

As Gabriella was walking back home through the park her cell rang. She got it out of her pocket and smiled at the caller ID.

"Hey" she answered.

**"Hey sis"** Kyle said. (Gabriella/**Kyle**)

"How are you?" She asked.

**"I'm good... How are you?" **He asked back.

"I'm good... Just walking home with Ava" she smiled.

**"And how is my neice doing?" **He wondered.

"She is good... Getting so big... And she is so gorgeous" Gabriella said proudly.

**"I can believe it... Well I was just calling to say I am going to be in town tomorrow... Are you guys gonna be in?"** He asked.

"Yep... Should be... We're going to Jack and Lucie's today so we won't be going tomorrow" she smiled.

**"Ah good... Well I'll call you when we get in tomorrow" **he told her.

"We?" She questioned.

**"Me and Nicole... Gabs I told you I was seeing someone"** he sighed.

"Alright... Yeah I just never knew it was serious" she laughed.

**"Well right now its casual... Just seeing how things go"** he explained.

"Ah... Ok... Well we will see you tomorrow then" she said.

**"Yep... Laters sis"** he said before hanging up.

Gabriella spent the next ten minutes walking home and when she arrived there she saw her husband outside in the garden. He smiled when he saw his girls return home and rushed to the end of the path.

"Hey babe" he kissed his wife and then took his daughter from her pushchair. "Hey princess" he said to Ava.

"Nice to know you missed me" Gabriella teased.

"Oh babe you know I did" he kissed her.

"Not as much as her though right?" She smirked.

"Ella... Don't say that" he sighed.

"I was kidding... Chill babes" she giggled.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"Just walked through the park" she smiled.

"Shar ok?" She nodded.

"Just missing Zeke" she said.

"Ah... When is he back?" Troy asked.

"Next week" she answered.

"Cool" he nodded.

"Oh and Kyle is coming around tomorrow... He's in town" she stated.

"Ah ok... That's good... Would be good for Ava to see her uncle again" he smiled.

"Yeah... I know" Gabriella sighed.

"What's up babe?" Troy asked as they entered the house.

"Nothing... Its fine" she smiled.

Troy frowned, not believeing her. He let it drop for now though as he took Ava through to the kitchen. He got one of her ready made bottles from the bag Gabriella had placed on the counter and after checking it was still warm he grabbed a bib and then went to the family room. He placed the bib on his daughter before giving her the bottle. She always had a bottle around this time, then some lunch with more water at around 2ish and then she would have dinner and more water at around half 5 before having a bottle at around 7ish before bed.

A while later Ava had finished her milk and was fast asleep. Just in time for her afternoon nap. Troy took her upstairs to her crib and once he was happy that she was comfy he left the room, making sure the monitor was on first. He went into the bedroom and saw Gabriella staring out of their window. He went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong baby? And don't tell me nothing because I know something is up so spill" he told her.

"Its stupid..." she sighed.

"Try me" he murmured into her hair.

"I... We... I mean me and you... We haven't..." she spluttered.

"Haven't what?" He urged her to continue.

"You know... Had 'sex'..." she whispered the word. "For ages" she sighed.

"Oh..." he seemed shocked.

"I told you it was stupid" she went to walk away from him but her grabbed her wrist.

"Babe it isn't stupid... I never realised but I guess it has been a while" he said.

"A month... We always had an amazing sex life... But its like since I've had Ava you have gone off me" she admitted.

"What? Babe don't be ridiculous... You are more sexier than ever" he reassured her.

"Well it doesn't feel like it" she mumbled looking at the ground.

"Ella..." he lifted her chin with his finger. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I was embarrased... And I didn't wanna seem ungrateful or like I regret being a mom... I love Ava with all my heart and I wouldn't change her for one second... But I just miss what we used to have... Which is stupid because I know once you have a baby everything changes but..." Troy cut her off with his lips.

"I had to shut you up" he said.

"Sorry" she blushed.

"Stop apologising... Babe I wouldn't have thought any of that stuff if you'd have come to me.... I understand how you feel... I just don't wanna pressure you into doing anything... And I know how cautious you are about waking Ava up but there are ways around that" he smiled.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Mom has been **dying **to have Ava stay over" he said.

"I don't know..." She said hesitantly.

"Babe you can trust my parents... And you know she'd be fine with them" he told her.

"Its not that... I just don't want her to stay out overnight yet... Not when she is teething and cranky" she sighed.

"Well we'll see what she is like in the next few weeks and if she is better we will have a date night... Just me and you... Go see a movie... Go out to dinner... Come home for desert..." he smirked and she giggled.

"Ok..." she leant up and kissed him softly. "I love you" she told him.

"I love you too" he smiled and kissed her again.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

It was now half past one and Troy had just pulled up at his parents house. He and Gabriella both got out of the car, she going to the back to get out Ava. Just as she had closed the back seat door Lucille came to the door. The three walked up to the porch and the first thing Lucille did was grab her grand-daughter and give her a big kiss. Ava started to whine however and held her arms out to Gabriella. Her eyes filled with tears and she wriggled until her mommy took her back.

"Is she ok?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah... She is just a little clingy... She has some teeth coming through" Gabriella explained.

"Awww poor thing" Lucille stroked the little girl's cheek. "Come on inside" they all went indoors and through to the family room where Jack was sitting.

"Hey guys" he smiled from his spot in his recliner chair.

"Hey dad" Troy flopped on the sofa. Gabriella sat by him and went to place Ava in the floor but she started crying and clinging onto her mother's leg. Gabriella picked her back up and cradled her to her chest.

"Shhh... Shhh... Shhh baby" she soothed her daughter.

"Oh dear... Is little miss sunshine upset today?" Jack asked.

"Teething" Gabriella said.

"Bless her" Jack said.

"Ava, where's grandpa?" Gabriella asked her daughter who looked up at her mother.

"Ava Gracie" Jack called and clapped his hands. Ava looked at him and giggled. "Come to grandpa" he went over and took her from Gabriella. She whined a little but after a few seconds she calmed down and snuggled up to Jack.

Gabriella smiled and snuggled into her husband's side. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair softly. They both watched Jack interact with his grand-daughter and smiled. He was **so **good with her and she adored him.

"How are you two doing?" Jack asked his son and daughter-in-law.

"We're ok... Tired because she isn't sleeping very well" Gabriella laughed.

"Oh dear" he looked at his grand-daughter when she started crying. "What's wrong boo?" He bounced her on his knee. She just cried more and held her arms out to her parents. Troy got up and took her from his dad before cradling her to his chest. She put her thumb in her mouth and her cries soon stopped.

"What's wrong princess? Hmm?" He whispered to his daughter.

"Babe, maybe she is hungry... " Gabriella suggested.

"Yeah... Did you bring anything for her?" He asked.

"No... I didn't think" she pulled a face.

"Its ok... I'll see if Mom has anything" Gabriella nodded and watched Troy and Ava leave the room.

"How is university going love?" Jack asked Gabriella.

"Its good... I really enjoy it... Its hard sometimes though with having Ava and stuff... Troy tells me to stay in bed at nights and says he'll get up with her but I feel bad because he has to get up for work too" she explained.

"Yeah... Well you'll just have to take it in turns" Jack smiled.

"Yeah we try our best to... Unless one of us is really exhausted then the other will get up... We're coping" she smiled.

"Yeah... It takes time... Gosh I remember when we first had Troy... It was a nightmare!" He laughed.

"I can imagine what a baby Troy would be like" she giggled. "I think we have been lucky really because Ava is really good... She is only a bit awkward now because of her teeth... Once they are through she'll be fine" Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah... It is shocking to see her this fussy" Jack agreed.

"I'm sure she'll be fine though... She has her daddy so she'll be happy" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Daddy's girl?" Jack questioned.

"Oh very much so" she giggled.

"Just make sure you have a boy next time" he winked.

"I don't see how I have **any** control over that but I'll try" she laughed.

Troy entered a few moments later with Ava in his arms. She was smiling and got all excited when she saw Gabriella. Troy handed Ava to her mommy and then sat back down.

"Has she had something?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah... She had some soup and bread" he smiled.

"What soup?" She asked.

"Just tomatoe" he smiled.

"Ok... Because she can't handle small bits yet" she told him.

"I know... I'm her daddy remember?" He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever daddy" she giggled and he laughed.

"Where's your mom?" Jack asked.

"She is in the kitchen" Troy said. "Preparing our lunch" he explained.

Jack nodded and turned back to the TV. A little while later Lucille called through saying lunch was ready so they all went through to the kitchen. They sat at the table and saw a picnic style lunch with sandwhiches, chips, biscuits and other snacks.

"What have you got planned for your weekend?" Lucille asked her son and daughter-in-law.

"Urm... Well after this nothing and tomorrow Kyle is coming to visit" Troy said.

"You two not doing anything tonight?" Lucille asked.

"Nope... Limited to what we can do with this little one" Gabriella stroked her daughter's hair as she was sat in her lap.

"We can watch her for a few hours" she offered.

"No... Not whilst she is under the weather... She would just be fussy..." Gabriella said.

"She'll be fine for a few hours" she tried.

"Mom... Gabriella said she doesn't want to leave her" he said through gritted teeth.

"Ok... Sorry... I just don't think you two should neglect each other just because you have a baby now" she said as she ate.

"Mom... We are fine... Never happier... So just drop it" Troy said.

"Luce... Leave them alone" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Fine" she huffed.

"Its not that we don't appreciate it Lucie... Because we do... And once she is better you can definitely have her for a few hours one night... Just right now I don't feel comfortable leaving her" she explained.

"Ok... I understand" Lucille smiled.

The rest of lunch went smoothly. They discussed how the gym was doing; how Gabriella's university course was going; how much Ava was growing; when Lucille was to retire and what Jack was doing with his time. After lunch they all sat in the family room talking and playing with Ava. She started getting cranky at around 4 o'clock so Troy said they should head home.

"Well it was lovely seeing you" Lucille hugged and kissed them all as did Jack.

"Thanks for Lunch Mom" Troy smiled.

"I'll bring Ava round next week at some point" Gabriella said.

"Make sure you do sweetie" Lucille smiled.

"Say bye-bye to grandma and grandpa Ava" Gabriella said and picked up her hand to do a wave. Lucille blew her a kiss before the three went to the car. Ava got fussy when she was being put in the car seat so Gabriella got in the back with her to calm her down.

It wasn't a long drive home, only five minutes or so. By the time they reached the house Ava was half asleep. Gabriella carefully got her out of the car seat and cradled her to her chest as they walked to the house. Troy unlocked the door and let Gabriella walk in first. She went into the family room and lay Ava on the sofa with cushions around her so she wouldn't roll off.

"Is she ok?" Troy asked.

"Yeah... Just tired babe" Gabriella smiled.

"But she had her nap this afternoon..." he frowned.

"Yeah but she sometimes needs more than one... Besides she hasn't been sleeping well at night so when she can nap its best to just let her" Gabriella reassured her husband.

"Hmmm.... I guess" he mumbled. Gabriella laughed and he frowned. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just remember when you always used to be over-protective of me before we started dating... Seems your getting into Over-protective daddy mode already" she wrapped her arms around her husbands waist.

"I am still protective of you now" he smiled as he held her in his arms. "Just in a different way" he said before kissing her softly.

"Awww... You're so cute" she giggled as he groaned. "What?" She said through a laugh.

"I am a 26 years old... Please **don't **call me cute" she giggled.

"But you are cute... And sexy... And gorgeous... And hot..." she murmured between little kisses and nibbles on his neck.

"Urgh... Please don't" he groaned.

"Why?" She grinned.

"Because I will want to take you upstairs and ravish you but we have a little one to take care of" he nodded behind her.

"Hmmm... Tonight" she winked and walked away.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep... No more being over-caucious... We won't wake her... And what your mom said about not neglecting each other? She was right... We kind of have been... And I don't wanna do that any more because you and Ava are **the **most important things in my life so I don't only have to take care of her and make her happy but I need to do that with you aswell" she smiled.

"Come here" she walked back into his arms. "You are amazing" he whispered. "I really do love you" he told her.

"I love you too" she smiled as she buried her face in his chest.

Troy held his wife in his arms for a few minutes before she pulled away. She explained she was just going to do a load of washing as Ava slept. Troy nodded and sat down by his daughter. He put the TV on quietly so he wouldn't disturbed the baby girl from her nap. After settling on ESPN he sat back and sighed, relaxing whilst he could.

Ava awoke from her nap after half an hour or so. She started to cry and Troy quickly went to her side. He lifted her up and gave her a hug to sooth her. That was one thing that sometimes worried Troy, if Ava woke up from a nap and she wasn't in her nursery or she couldn't see her mommy or daddy she got really freaked out and cried.

"Hey, hey baby girl... Shhh Daddys got you" he whispered in her ear as he stood up and started bouncing and rocking her slightly to sooth her. Ava continued to cry and Troy just kept repeating his soothing words. After a few minutes she calmed down and buried her face in her daddy's neck. "Shall we go change your diaper?" He asked as he started heading towards the stairs.

Ava kept her face in Troy's neck as he carried her upstairs. As they reached the top Gabriella had just left their bedroom. She smiled when she saw her husband with their daughter.

"Is she ok?" She asked.

"Yeah... Just needs to wake up I think" he smiled as he rubbed her back.

"Yeah... Hello princess" she whispered to her daughter and kissed her hair. Ava looked up and smiled at her mommy. "Awww... That was a lovely smile baby" she cooe'd and held her hand.

"I'm just going to change her diaper" Troy said and Gabriella nodded. She then went to go downstairs and Ava started whining. "Mommy is just going downstairs baby" Troy told her. Ava continued to fuss so Gabriella followed them to the nursery. She played with Ava and entertained her as Troy cleaned her up. Once she was in a clean diaper and was fully dressed Gabriella lifted her up.

"There we go" Gabriella smiled. "All clean" she kissed her daughter's forehead.

Troy and Gabriella walked downstairs with their daughter. They all entered the family room and Troy got out one of Ava's baby gyms. He lay it on the floor and Gabriella placed her on it. Ava squealed and started kicking and hitting the dangly toys that were above her hanging off it. Her parents sat on the sofa and smiled as they watched her.

"When I told you I was pregnant... Did you ever imagine it feeling this good?" Gabriella asked.

"What being parents?" He wondered and she nodded. "Honestly? No I didn't" he shook his head.

"Me either... Mind you we were both so shocked I think it took a while to sink in" she giggled.

"I know..." Troy agreed as they both remembered the day they found out they were going to be parents.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella sat on the bed staring at the stick in her hands. She had a feeling this would be the result but she wasn't 100% sure. She had just taken a pregnancy test. Positive was the result she got. She was pale due to the shock. What was Troy going to say? They had discussed this and had come to the answer that in a few months they would be ready. Gabriella had then gone to see her doctor and asked how long it would take her cycle to get back in sync once she came off the pill. He said three months or so. Troy and she then discussed it and said she should come off it now so when they were ready in a few months it could happen._

_That was a month ago. How did this happen? The doctor said three months so how had it happened so quickly? Troy was going to freak! He wasn't ready yet. They had discussed it but not actually decided on anything. She was startled when she heard a door close downstairs._

_"Babe?!" Troy's voice called._

_"Up here!" She called back and then regretted it. She got up and frantically looked for somewhere to hide the evidence. She put it in her drawer by the bed and closed it just as he entered._

_"Hey babe... What you doing?" He smiled._

_"Nothing much, just hanging out" she laughed nervously._

_"Hmmm... Sure..." he trailed off. "Babe are you feeling alright? You're looking kinda pale" he frowned and walked over, placing a hand on her forehead to check her temperature._

_"I'm fine" she said nervously._

_"Babe, I know something is up" he sighed. "Spill" he said._

_"I... I don't know how to say it" she looked down at her hands._

_"Oh my god what is it?" He panicked, thinking it was something bad. "Are you sick?" She shook her head._

_"Not sick exactly..." she trailed off._

_"Ella just tell me" he begged._

_"I'll show you" she opened her drawer and showed him the test._

_"What's th..." he trailed off when he saw it and his eyes widened. "Is th-this?" She nodded._

_"I'm sorry... I don't know how it happened... We were being careful after me coming off the pill and I didn't feel any of the condoms split but I guess one must have and I really didn't plan this and I knwo you said you weren't ready but..." Troy cut her off with his lips._

_"Shut up" he told her and she nodded. _

_"Are you mad?" She asked._

_"Mad? You are kidding right? I am going to have a baby with my gorgeous wife... Why the hell would I be mad?" She smiled._

_"Really?" He nodded and pulled her into a tight embrace._

_"You're pregnant" he whispered and she nodded._

_"I know" she whispered back._

_"I love you Mrs. Bolton" she pulled away and smiled._

_"I love you too Mr. Bolton" she said before kissing him passionately._

_End of Flashback_

"I don't think it sunk in until the first scan" Troy admitted.

"I know... That was such a special moment... The day we first saw our baby" Gabriella smiled up at Troy who kissed her softly.

_Flashback_

_"Gabriella, you ready babe?!" Troy called up the stairs to his wife._

_"Just coming!" She called back. Today the young married couple were going to their first ultrasound. They were both extremely excited but nervous too. They hadn't told anyone their news yet. They wanted to make sure everything was going ok before they did. _

_Gabriella came down the stairs a few minutes later and the two immediately went out to the car. Troy drove as Gabriella rode shotgun. It took them around twenty minutes to reach the hospital and the whole ride the two talked about the baby and what this experience would be like. When they reached the hospital Troy opened her door for her and held her hand as they walked inside. Gabriella gave her name to the appointment desk and then the two sat down. They whispered to each other quietly, not wanting to disturb the silence in the room. They were called through to their doctor ten minutes later._

_"Mrs. Bolton, how are we today?" Their doctor, Lisa Jones asked._

_"Ok thanks... Excited" she giggled._

_"Well lets get on with it then shall we?" Both parents nodded and Gabriella hopped up onto the bed. She lay back and Lisa rolled up her top. She warned her the gel would be cold and it still made Gabriella jump. Troy held her hand as he sat on the stool by the bed. Lisa started running the little machine over her tummy which was still flat. A few moments later a black and white image appeared on the small screen. "There we go" Lisa zoomed in a little and then pointed at the screen. "That is your baby" she smiled._

_"What that peanut shape?" Troy asked and she laughed._

_"Yes... It doesn't look like much at the moment... Looking at the size and shape I would say you are around the 6 weeks mark" she smiled. "Just let me check the heartbeat" she said and pressed some buttons. "Now if you have a listen..." she trailed off._

_"Oh wow" Gabriella gasped. "Is that...?" Lisa nodded._

_"That is the sound of your baby's heartbeat" she said._

_"It is really fast" Troy stated._

_"Yes... At this stage the heartbeat is quite quick... It is about 150 beats per minute at this stage... That is twice as many as our heart beats" she informed them._

_"Wow" Gabriella whispered._

_"Would you like copies of the scan?" Lisa asked and they both nodded. "How many?" She asked._

_"Just two" Gabriella smiled._

_"Ok... I will get those printed" she scribbled some notes on her clipboard. "Everything seems normal... No problems so far... I will leave you to get cleaned up and then I would just like to ask some questions and inform you about the pregnancy process as this is your first child" Gabriella nodded and the doctor left._

_"That is so amazing" Troy said as Gabriella wiped the gel off her tummy and sat up, straightening out her top._

_"I know" she smiled. "That was our baby Troy" she beamed._

_"I know" he kissed her softly. "I love you" he smiled._

_"I love you too" she whispered before kissing him again._

_End of Flashback_

"I can't believe you said she looked like a peanut" Gabriella laughed as she got down on the floor with her daughter and started playing with her.

"Well she did!" He exclaimed.

"That's nice isn't it baby? Daddy thinks you look like a peanut" she spoke in her baby voice to her daughter.

"I never said she does now" he laughed as he got on the floor with his girls. "Now she is the most beautiful little girl I have ever laid eyes on" he said proudly.

"I know... She is perfect" Gabriella smiled as she stroked her daughter's head softly.

"I remember when we first told mom and dad that you were pregnant... It was just before your bump started to show" he recalled.

"I know... I can't believe we kept it from them for so long" she giggled.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella was now 12 weeks pregnant. She had a slight bump but found she could hide it with loose clothing. That meant right now her uniform was leggings and dress/tops. No one knew about the pregnancy yet. Troy and Gabriella both decided they would wait until the risk of miscarriage was lower. They had just had another scan and were now in the car on the way to Jack and Lucille's. They got three scan photos this time so that they could hand one to the soon-to-be grandparents. They had been planning this for a while. They called Troy's parents that morning and said they would be coming round later._

_"What do you think they will say when they find out how pregnant we are?" Gabriella asked her husband._

_"I think they will understand why we kept quiet... Now we know he or she is safe and healthy" Troy smiled at his wife._

_"Yeah... I am so excited" she squealed and Troy laughed._

_"Me too baby" he said._

_They pulled up at his parents house a few minutes later and saw them in the front garden. It was very hot today and sitting inside was not an option unless you had air conditioning._

_"Hey guys" Jack smiled._

_"Hey dad" Troy greeted as they got closer._

_"How are you two?" Jack asked._

_"We're good... We actually have something to show you" Troy stated._

_"Oh?" Lucille said._

_"Yeah" Gabriella smiled. "Here" she handed the scan to Lucille who gasped._

_"You're pregnant?" She asked. Gabriella just nodded. Seconds later she was being engulfed in a huge embrace by Lucille._

_"Oh my god!" She squealed. "How far along are you?" She asked excitedly._

_"12 Weeks" she answered._

_"When did you find out?" She frowned._

_"At 6 weeks" she said._

_"Why didn't you say anything?" Lucille gasped._

_"We wanted to make sure everything was ok... Doctor Jones said there was less chance of a miscarriage too" she explained._

_"I understand that" Lucille nodded. "Ah! I am just so happy for you" she hugged her daughter-in-law again and then her son. Jack got up and hugged Gabriella. She hugged him back and smiled. She was glad they were happy and not mad for keeping it a secret for so long._

_End of Flashback_

"They were so happy" Gabriella smiled.

"Of course they were... Mom had been dying for that day to happen for ages" Troy laughed.

"I was so relieved they weren't mad at us for keeping it a secret for so long" she admitted.

"That was our choice as parents babe... They wouldn't have been mad... And if they were they would have been told they had no reason to be" he said.

"I guess... I was just so glad to be able to start telling people" she smiled.

"Yeah me too" Troy smiled.

"I think she is the best thing to happen to us" Gabriella said as she gazed lovingly at her daughter.

"I **know **she is" Troy smiled.

Gabriella looked at her husband and kissed him softly. He kissed back once and then they looked in each others eyes. They turned to their daughter when they heard her make a noise. She was lifting her head and shoulders up, trying to sit. Gabriella giggled and lifted her daughter. She sat her on the floor but in front of her so she could lean back onto her mommy, she hadn't quite mastered the whole sitting up alone thing yet.

"Hello cutie pie" Troy smiled at his daughter.

"MmmHmmm" Ava mumbled as she looked at her daddy.

"Who is beautiful?" He spoke in his special voice he used for his baby. "I think you are" he poked her tummy and she giggled and turned to hide her face in Gabriella's chest. "Just like your mommy huh?" He glanced up at Gabriella who was smiling lovingly at him.

"You're such a charmer" she giggled.

"I can't help it... Its a gift" he said cockily and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" she laughed.

The three spent the rest of the afternoon being a family. They ate dinner at around half past 5 and then played some more with Ava. At around 6:30 Troy took her up for her bath as Gabriella got on top of some cleaning. As Troy bathed Ava he couldn't help but burst with pride and love for her. She was so beautiful and perfect. She was a mix of both him and his wife. She had Gabriella's dark brown hair, Troy's ocean blue eyes, chubby cheeks that resembled Gabriella's when she was younger and was quite tanned like her mommy too. Apart from her eyes she was Gabriella's mini-me.

"Shall we get you ready for bed now princess?" He spoke to his daughter as he lifted her from the bath. He wrapped her in a pink towel and dried her softly as he walked through to the nursery. He lay her on the changing table and started getting her all dry. He put talcon powder on her to make her skin smooth before fastening on a clean diaper. He then grabbed a pink onesie and put that on her before lifting her up. He stood her on the changing table and she started kicking her legs excitedly. "Someone's excited... Mommy won't be happy" he chuckled.

"Mommy won't be happy about what?" Gabriella asked from the doorway.

"Uh Oh... We've been busted baby" he laughed as he spoke to his daughter.

"Are you getting her all excited before bed?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him.

"Maybe..." he chuckled. Gabriella shook her head and walked over to take Ava from him.

"Come on baby... Let's go get some milk" she smiled at her daughter.

Gabriella walked downstairs with her daughter and into the kitchen. She got one of the ready made bottles and boiled the kettle. She then got out a jug to pour the boiling water in so she could warm the milk up for Ava's supper. Troy entered the room a few minutes later just as the kettle boiled and said he'd do that so Ava didn't knock the water and scald herself. Once the bottle was in the jug of hot water Troy carried it into the family room. Gabriella walked after him and they both sat on the sofa, Ava on Gabriella's lap. She was at so she could face her parents and Gabriella was holding her hands.

"Have you calmed down now baby?" She asked softly. Ava just smiled at her mommy.

"Sorry for getting her all excited" Troy apologised to his wife.

"Babe you don't have to apologise... She is your daughter and she likes playing with you... Plus she did have two naps today and was a little sleepy in her pushchair when we where at the park so she might not be that tired yet" Gabriella explained.

"Yeah..." he smiled.

"Is daddy being a silly billy?" Gabriella asked Ava in her motheresse tone. Ava giggled as Gabriella tickled her.

After a few more minutes Troy checked Ava's bottle and then handed it to Gabriella when it was warm enough to drink. Gabriella repositioned Ava so that she was laying down in her arms before placing the bottle in her mouth. Ava started to drink it and placed her hand over Gabriella's on the bottle. Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder as Ava drank her milk. She was staring up at her parents, watching them with curious eyes.

Half way through the bottle Gabriella did the usual routine of rubbing Ava's back until the wind came up. She then let her finish the rest of the bottle. By this point Ava was drifting in and out of sleep. Gabriella was watching her. She could sit there watching her daughter all day. Every move she made; every sound that left her tiny lips; every breath she took was fascinating to her.

When Ava was fast asleep Gabriella removed the bottle from her lips and let Troy give her a kiss goodnight before taking her upstairs to bed. She carefully placed her down into the crib once they were in the nursery and stayed there stroking her hair softly to ensure she didn't wake up at the movement. Once Gabriella was positive Ava was asleep she turned on the baby monitor and went back downstairs to her husband.

Troy smiled when he saw his wife enter the room. She sat by him and he pulled her closer. He kissed her hair softly and she looked up and smiled at him. He leant his head down and connected their lips softly. Gabriella kissed back and positioned herself so she was straddling him. She ran her hands through his hair as he held onto her hips. She moaned into the kiss when his hands stroked up and down her thighs, to her butt and back again.

"Hmmm" she pulled away. "Lets go upstairs" she whispered and he nodded.

Gabriella led her husband upstairs, past the nuresery and into their bedroom. She quickly made sure the baby monitor was on in their room before closing their bedroom door and then pulling him over to the bed. Troy smiled when she pushed him down before straddling him. She then leant down and kissed him again. His hands went straight to her butt as hers ran up and down his chest. She pushed his T-Shirt over his head and they pulled apart to discard of the item. Troy removed her dress/top, eager to see her body. Gabriella smiled at him as his hands went unclasp her bra. Once they were both bare at the top they kissed again. As their tongues danced with each other Troy flipped them over and hovered above her, removing his lips from hers. He ran his hand down her until it reached her leggings. He removed them along with her panties and then he just gazed at her.

"You are still so beautiful" he murmured and she blushed. Troy kissed her again and she moved her hands to his jeans. She undid them and pushed them over his hips. Troy kicked them off and then she worked on his boxers which were already cradling a hard member. Once they were both naked Troy moved Gabriella so she was in the centre of the bed. He then trailed kisses from her lips, to her neck and then her collarbone. They soon reached her large, round breasts where his mouth began to suck and his tongue lick. Gabriella moaned softly and arched her back, causing her breasts to press into his mouth more. Troy's hand moved down her stomach to the space between her legs. He softly stroked her private area and she moaned again. She enjoyed this for a while lazily before joining in with the foreplay. She wrapped her hand around his member and softly started to pump him in her hand. He groaned and looked in her eyes. At that moment they both knew they were ready. Troy positioned himself above her and she nodded, telling him so was more than ready.

As he entered her they both moaned with pleasure. Troy placed his face in the crook of her neck and they rocked their hips together. They took it slow and gentle. It had been a while since they had been together in this way and Troy didn't want to hurt his wife. Gabriella ran her hands down his back and turned her head so their lips could meet. Troy pulled out of her after a few minutes and she pushed him on his back. She then straddled his hips and lowered herself down onto him. She sprawled her hands out on his flat, toned abdomen and rocked her hips back and forth. Troy started lifting his hips, meeting her trust for thrust. He gripped her hips and she closed her eyes at the sensations she was feeling.

"Oh god" she moaned.

"Hmmm... Oh god... Baby you feel so good" Troy groaned.

"Hmmm" she moaned. "I'm cummin'" she moaned.

"M-me too" he groaned.

"Oh god... I love you" she moaned louder.

"I love you too" he repeated.

Gabriella leant down and kissed him passionately as their bodies continued their movements. After a few more minutes the pleasure began to build and not too long after Troy exploded inside Gabriella as her walls milked him. They continued to move and stay connected, not wanting to end the feelings they were feeling.

A few moments later Gabriella collapsed on top of her husband's sweaty chest and took deep breaths. He kissed her hair as he too tried to control his breathing. She rolled off him and onto her back beside him. She rested her hands on her stomach as it rose and fell with her breaths. They lay in silence for a number of minutes before Troy rolled on his side and rested on one elbow.

"I have missed seeing your tattoo" he chuckled as he trailed his finger over his initials. Gabriella laughed as she looked up at him.

"Could you get the blanket?" She asked. He nodded and pulled it up from the bottom of the bed. Gabriella moved closer to him and snuggled into his side as he covered their sweaty bodies with the thin cover.

"That was totally worth the wait" he smiled.

"I know... I wish we hadn't have waited though... I have missed us being together like that so much" she sighed.

"Me too" he said.

They lay in silence for a while, just holding each other. Troy was softly stroking Gabriella's bare back. Gabriella was just thinking about more stuff they had been through. She smiled as she remembered the first time Ava kicked. They had just finished participating in a round of love making and Troy was stroking her ever growing bump softly. This must have aroused a nerve in the baby or something because a powerful kick was felt soon after.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella was now 20 weeks pregnant and had quite an impressive bump. She was panting after a round of love making with Troy. She was shocked at how much she still wanted to sleep with him, she thought by now she'd be too tired to do so. Not that she was complaining._

_"You are so amazing" Troy told her as he stroked her bump softly._

_"So are you" she smiled. They kissed softly for a moment or two but pulled back quickly in shock._

_"Did you feel that?" He asked._

_"Y-yeah" she stuttered._

_"Was that...?" He trailed off._

_"I think so" she nodded. They waited patiently for it to happen again. After a few minutes it did and they both smiled._

_"Oh my god" he whispered. "Thats amazing" he smiled._

_"I know" Gabriella had tears in her eyes. "My baby..." she then looked at Troy. "__**Our **__baby" he smiled and kissed her gently._

_End of Flashback_

"Babe? You still there?" Troy chuckled.

"Huh? Sorry" she giggled.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah... Was just thinking" she smiled.

"About...?" He trailed off.

"The first time we felt Ava kick" she smiled.

"That was a wonderful day" he said.

"It was" she agreed.

"Not as good as the day she got here there... I was so pleased we got a girl" he confessed.

"Really? You didn't want a son? Most men do" she said.

"I am not most men baby... Besides I want a princess to spoil and protect" Gabriella looked up at her husband and smiled.

"You are just so amazing" she gushed.

"You're pretty amazing yourself sexy" he kissed her softly.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella was laying on the sofa trying to relax. It was a cool November day. Troy was at the gym finishing off some training so she was home alone. She was currently 34 weeks pregnant and her back was killing. Her bump was quite large but it probably just seemed that way to her because her waist was usually so small. Everyone else commented on how small she seemed. She wasn't worried though, her doctor had said she was gaining enough weight and both she and the baby are healthy and happy._

_Gabriella was just drifting off to sleep when she felt a sharp pain in her side. She gasped and gripped where it hurt. She had been feeling a few short pains or feelings for a while now but she took them as indegestion or something. She took deep breaths and soon enough the pain stopped. She sat up to get her cell phone off the coffee table. She managed to pull herself up off the sofa. She grabbed her cell and hit speed dial 1. She heard it ring three times before her husband of 2 years answered the phone. (Gabriella/__**Troy**__)_

_**"Hey babe... I will be home soon I am running late" **__he told her._

_"Troy... I think the labor has started" she said in a scared voice._

_**"What? It can't have... Its not time... Are you sure?" **__He panicked._

_"Yes I am sure!" She snapped. _

_**"Babe calm down" **__he said softly._

_"I'm sorry... I am just really scared and I don't know what to do" she said close to tears and then gripped her side as another pain hit. "Ow" she moaned._

_**"Babe? What is it?" **__Troy panicked._

_"Con-tr-tractions" she gasped._

_**"I am on my way ok?" **__He said as she heard jangling keys._

_"Please hurry" she pleaded._

_**"I will baby... I want you to hang up and sit down ok? Stay calm and remember your breathing... I will be ten mins tops" **__Gabriella nodded._

_"Ok... I love you" she said._

_**"I love you too" **__he replied before she hung up. Gabriella sat down and tried to forget about what was happening. She tried to think about something else but she couldn't. She decided to do something productive and got up. She headed for the stairs and carefully walked up them. She didn't have anymore contractions so managed to get to the baby's nursery. She wanted to check she had everything. They obviously had all the furniture. They had a pine wood crib with matching closet and drawers. The room was decorated in a cream and brown colour scheme with bears as the logo. They had a mobile above the crib. The changing table also matched the crib, closet and drawers and had a plastic, spongy mat that was a pale yellow colour. She looked in the closet and checked they had enough clothes. They had no idea if they were having a boy or girl so the clothes were mostly cream and white until they had he or she._

_Gabriella felt another contraction a few minutes later and she gripped onto the crib tightly._

_"Holy shit" she mumbled. "Please don't get here yet baby... We want daddy here too" she rubbed her bump soothingly._

_Soon she heard the door downstairs slam. She waddled (she couldn't walk anymore) to the door just as Troy called her name._

_"I'm in the nursery!" She shouted and heard him running upstairs._

_"What are you doing?! I told you to sit down and rest" he panicked, helping her walk downstairs._

_"I know, but I was scared and panicking and the stress won't be good for the baby so I thought I'd take my mind off it by checking we have everything we need" she rambled._

_"Ok, ok baby... Calm down... Lets sit you down" he lowered her onto the sofa._

_"Troy this can't be happening yet... Its not time" she said with tears in her eyes._

_"Hey... Shh" he hugged her. "Everything is going to be ok... I am going to ring Lisa alright?" Gabriella nodded. Troy grabbed his cell and hit speed dial 2. It rang a few times before their doctor answered. (__**Troy**__/__Lisa__)_

_"Hello?"__ she spoke._

_**"Lisa, its Troy... Gabriella's labor has started" **__Troy said quickly._

_"Ok, calm down Troy... Have her waters broken?"__ Lisa asked calmly._

_**"I'm not sure..." **__Troy looked at his wife. "Baby have your waters broken?" He asked._

_"No... Not yet" she shook her head._

_**"Lisa she said no"**__ Troy told the doctor._

_"Ok... How far apart are the contactions?" __She asked._

_**"I don't know... I have only just got here and Gabriella hasn't been timing them" **__he said._

_"Ok, don't worry... Just time them from now on and once they get to three - five minutes apart or until her waters break I want you to being her to the hospital"__ Lisa told him._

_**"Ok... Thanks Lisa"**__ he said._

_"No problem... Just go comfort your wife" __Troy thanked her again and hung up._

_"What did she say?" Gabriella asked._

_"I don't think it is too serious right now... She said you don't need to go to the hospital until either your waters break or the contractions are 3 - 5 minutes apart" he told her._

_"Ok... I am scared" she said._

_"Baby it will be ok... I am right here" he sat next to her and pulled her as close as they could get with the bump._

_Troy stayed by Gabriella's side and let her rest her head on his shoulder. He softly stroked her baby bump and told her to try and get some sleep. She gladly took him up on the offer and was pleased that no more contractions had happened yet. Just as she had fallen asleep though she felt another pain and jumped a little._

_"Is it a contraction babe?" She nodded. "Ok... I'll time them from now then" she nodded again._

_They stayed like this for a couple of hours. The contractions were gradually getting closer but they still weren't close enough to go to the hospital. Gabriella said she was sick of sitting around so Troy got her a jacket and said they could go for a short walk around the block. She slipped on her flat shoes and then Troy wrapped his arm around her waist. He locked up the house and grabbed both of their cell phones incase they needed to go to the hospital. The bag they had packed for after the birth was already in the car ready._

_"What do you think we will have?" Gabriella asked as they strolled slowly._

_"I don't know babe" Troy smiled._

_"What would you like the sex to be?" She wondered._

_"I am not bothered... As long as he or she is happy and healthy" Gabriella smiled._

_"Yeah... Me too" she agreed. "Are the names decided?" She asked._

_"What do you mean?" He asked._

_"Well are we sticking with what we've got?" She explained._

_"I think so... Why are you changing your mind?" He wondered._

_"Nope... I think they are perfect names" she smiled._

_"I agree..." he smiled. "Ava Grace if its a girl..." he stated._

_"And Tyler James if its a boy" Gabriella added._

_"Perfect" he kissed her hair and then she gasped. "Is that another?" She nodded._

_"How close are they together?" She asked leaning against him._

_"About 6 and a half minutes apart babe" he told her._

_"Is that it?" She asked in disbelief._

_"I'm afraid so... We want everything to be ok though yeah? So if that means this taking a while..." he trailed off._

_"Yeah... I know... I know... I just really wanna meet him or her" she sighed._

_"I know baby" he murmured in her hair._

_"I have loved being pregnant but I am just ready for the next step now" she said._

_"Yeah... And I am going to be right there with you... Every step of the way... I'll even let you break my hand if you want" he joked and she giggled._

_"Thanks babe... I'll keep that in mind" she teased and he laughed._

_"I am so proud of you" he told her as they stopped to sit on a bench so Gabriella could rest her feet._

_"Why?" She laughed._

_"You have been so good and patient through this entire pregnancy... Not eating anything you shouldn't... Doing all the exercises you should... Taking all the advice people have given you... A lot of women don't accept the help because they want to do it for themselves" he explained._

_"Well I know I need help... I am not going to pretend I know what I am doing because I don't... This is all new to me so if someone tells me not to eat something cause it could be bad for our baby then I am going to listen" she said. Troy smiled proudly at his wife._

_"You are so amazing and perfect" he told her._

_"I am far from perfect Troy" she smiled and then grasped her side. "Ow" she gasped._

_"Is it a strong one baby?" He took her hand in his._

_"Mmmhmm... And the baby moved aswell" she said once it was over._

_"Let's head back home" he said and she nodded. He helped her up off the bench and just as she stood a liquid trickled down her leg. She looked at Troy in fright. "What is it baby?" He asked._

_"I think my water just broke" she said in a scared voice._

_"Ok... Stay calm... We will go home but get straight in the car alright? Then I will drive us to the hospital" she nodded as he told her their action plan._

_The two walked to the car as quickly as they could but without tiring Gabriella out. Troy tried to take her mind off it by talking about anything that came to his mind. Gabriella smiled at how caring he was. He was rubbing her back soothingly as they walked, holding one of her hands so if she had a contraction she could squeeze his hand._

_It took around ten minutes to reach their driveway. Troy helped Gabriella get comfortable in the car before going around to the drivers side. He started the engine as he put on his seatbelt and then he reversed. He drove as quickly, but safely, as he could. He felt a pang of guilt run through him when Gabriella gasped as a strong contraction hit._

_When they reached the hospital he parked as close to the entrance as he could. He got their 'birthing' bag out of the back of the car before going to help his wife. He helped her out of the vehicle and then wrapped his arm around her waist. He locked the car and then let her lean on him as they walked to the doors. He grabbed a wheelchair from the entrance and Gabriella held the bag in her lap as he pushed her through to the maternity ward._

_They told the nurse behind the desk their names and Troy gave them all the details such as her due date and their doctor's name. The lady behind the desk told them to wait in the waiting area and she would page Lisa right away. Troy sat down on a chair by Gabriella's wheelchair and he took her hand in his. She smiled and kissed him softly._

_"Don't be sorry ok?" She said._

_"What?" He frowned._

_"I know that look... It is your apologetic look but I don't want you to be sorry about any of this... This is just a small price to pay for us to get to hold our baby in our arms" she smiled as she stroked his cheek softly._

_"I know... I just wish you didn't have to handle __**all **__the pain alone" he said guiltily._

_"Baby I don't mind... I know you would take the pain away if you could and that is all that matters" she kissed him again and then their doctor appeared._

_"So..." she started. "I hear someone is ready to have a baby" she smiled._

_"Hey... Yeah" Gabriella smiled._

_"Let's get you in your own room then" Troy got up and pushed Gabriella in the direction Lisa was walking. _

_They were shown to a private room and Lisa left so Gabriella could change into something comfortable. She refused to wear one of the ugly, backless hospital gowns so had brought her own night gown with her. Troy helped her change into it and then helped her onto the bed. Once she was comfortable Troy went back out of the room to get Lisa._

_"So I am just going to check the dilation process ok?" Gabriella nodded. "Your waters have broken right?" Gabriella nodded again. "That's good... It means we won't have to break them for you later" she smiled. "I would like you to place your feet in these styrups" Lisa instructed and Gabriella dis so. Troy sat on the chair by the bed and held his wife's hand. Gabriella gasped as Lisa inserted her fingers into her private area. "You are at the 5cm mark... That is a good pace" she told the two soon-to-be parents._

_"What about the date? The baby isn't due for two more weeks" Gabriella said sounding worried._

_"I wouldn't worry about that... Two weeks isn't too much... A lot of first time babies come either early or late... I will get the sonogram machines set up though so we can check and then I will strap a special belt around your tummy so we can keep track of the heartbeat" Gabriella nodded as Lisa got all the machinery set up._

_Once everything was ready Lisa squirted some of the cool gel on Gabriella's bump and then roleld the machine over it. A few moments later their baby appeared on the screen. Gabriella and Troy both smiled at the sight of their baby._

_"Everything ok?" Troy asked._

_"Yes... Everything seems fine... I'll just sort out the machinery to hear the heartbeat" the young adults nodded and let her do her job._

_After a few more moments Gabriella had a belt type machine around her bump which let them hear the heartbeat of the baby. Lisa said she was going to check over another patient and she would be back in half an hour or so to check their progress. Once they were alone Troy sat on the edge of the bed and Gabriella leant her head on his shoulder._

_"How are you doing?" He asked._

_"Ok... This is just the beginning... Ask me again later and you might get a different answer" she laughed._

_"Well if you need me to do anything at all just tell me ok?" Gabriella nodded._

_"I could kinda do with a kiss" she grinned._

_"Hmmm... I think I can do that" he smiled and placed a few gentle kisses to her lips. "Better?" He asked._

_"Mmmhmm... So much" she smiled as their foreheads rested together._

_"Good... How is our baby doing?" He asked as he placed his hand on her bump._

_"Our baby is fine... You can hear their heartbeat and they seem to be fairly comfortable as they aren't doing somersaults right now" she giggled._

_"That's good... We need to give momma a break today don't we munchkin?" He spoke to her bump. Gabriella smiled as he talked to their son or daughter. "I can't wait to meet you and neither can mommy... But you need to do daddy a favour ok?" He paused for a moment as if they would answer. "I want you to make this as painless as you can for mommy because we don't want to hurt her do we?" He kissed her bump before looking up at her._

_"I love you" she smiled._

_"I love you too" he smiled before kissing her again._

_Half an hour passed and as Doctor Jones entered the room she found Troy softly stroking Gabriella's bump as she dozed. Troy smiled when he heard her enter and she offered a genuine smile back._

_"How is she doing?" Lisa asked as she checked the machinery in the room and scribbled on Gabriella's health notes._

_"Ok... She has had a few contractions" Troy answered._

_"Hmmm... Well we're going to need to wake her up so I can check her over again" Troy nodded and kissed his wife's forehead softly._

_"Baby, wake up" he whispered._

_"Mmmm" she mumbled._

_"Baby come on" he urged. She opened her eyes and smiled at her husband. "You need to get checked out again" he told her and she noticed their doctor in the room._

_"How are you doing?" Lisa asked as she sat at the same stool as before. Troy got off the bed and sat back in his chair as he held Gabriella's hand. She put her legs up again so the doctor could check her dilation._

_"Ok... The contractions are getting a lot more powerful though" she sighed._

_"That is good... Means we are closer to meeting your baby" Lisa smiled before checking Gabriella's dilation. "Ok... You're still at 5cm" she said._

_"Really? Oh god" Gabriella gasped._

_"Don't worry... It has only been half an hour since your last check... I'll be back later on to check you again" Gabriella nodded and the doctor left._

_"I can't believe we haven't made any progress" she sighed as she flopped back on the bed. Troy scooted closer in his chair and held her hands close to his lips, placing soft kisses on the back of them._

_"It is just gonna take time baby... We want the baby to be healty don't we?" She nodded as they locked eyes. "Then we need to be patient ok?" He said._

_"I know... I just really want to meet our son or daughter" she sighed._

_"Me too babe" he kissed her head. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, just enjoying the closeness they felt as they thought of what their baby would be and how they would look. Suddenly Gabriella gasped._

_"Ow" she moaned._

_"Baby breath" Troy told her and she nodded. After about 50 seconds the contraction died down and she flopped down on the bed. "You good?" He asked._

_"Yeah" she nodded._

_"How about I call mom and dad? Maybe some visitors will help take your mind off it" she nodded._

_"Do they know this has started?" She asked._

_"I text dad when you called me... I told him it was early stages though and he said that we just have to keep them informed of when we progress and stuff" Gabriella nodded. "I'll be right back" he kissed her softly and left to make the call. _

_As her husband left to call his parents Gabriella took the time to think. Her life was going to be so different soon. She was 22. She was a wife. She was a soon-to-be mom. She didn't ever see her life being the way it has. If someone had told her she would be married to Troy Bolton and having his baby by the age of 22 she would have laughed in their face and said 'yeah right', but right now this is all she wants. She just wants her baby and her husband by her side and she'll be happy. At that moment the man of her dreams entered the room smiling._

_"Mom and dad are on their way and they are going to call Kyle" he told her._

_"Ok" she nodded. "Will you come sit with me?" She asked._

_"You don't even need to ask" he smiled and walked over. Gabriella shuffled up on the bed and Troy got on the edge, giving her as much room as she needed. Gabriella layed her arm over his waist and he held her in his arms, kissing her hair._

_"Do you think he or she will be ok with one set of grandparents Troy?" Gabriella suddenly asked._

_"What?" He asked confused._

_"I mean when they start school and their friends all talk about their two grandfathers and two grandmothers... Our baby is only going to have one of each... Do you think they will be ok with that?" She asked._

_"Babe they won't miss what they never knew" he said softly. "And he or she does have two sets of grandparents... One set just isn't here in person... When the time comes where we need to explain why they aren't here we can come up with any story we want to make them happy" he explained._

_"You mean lie?" She asked._

_"No... I mean be careful with the truth... We can tell them their grandparents live with the angels because they were such nice, generous and kind people that the angels decided they needed them" Gabriella's eyes filled with tears._

_"I love you" she moved up a little and kissed him._

_"I love you too" he smiled. "Carlos and Maria would be __**so**__ proud of you baby" he whispered as he stroked her cheek softly._

_"You think so?" She smiled._

_"I know so" he smiled before kissing her. They were interrupted by the door opening. They both smiled when Jack and Lucille rushed over to the bed._

_"How are you doing sweetie?" Lucille asked her daughter-in-law._

_"I'm ok... Tired a little bit" she smiled._

_"And how are we progressing?" Jack asked._

_"Slowly" she sighed._

_"It is a slow process sweetheart" he walked around to the other side of her bed and kissed her forehead._

_"I know... I just really want to hold my baby in my arms" she smiled._

_"And you soon will be" Lucille held her hand._

_"Did you call Kyle?" She asked as she rested her head on Troy's shoulder._

_"Yes... He is going to be here in a few hours" Jack told her._

_"Ok..." she nodded._

_"So, have you got everything ready for the baby?" Lucille asked._

_"Yep... We have some clothes and diapers in the bag" Gabriella said._

_"And the carseat is at home so I will just go and pick that up once he or she is born ready to go home..." Troy told them._

_"Well we can pick that up for you so you don't have to leave Gabriella and your baby" Jack said._

_"Thanks dad" Troy smiled._

_"What about bottles and pacifiers?" Lucille asked._

_"We have them at home... We have brought one bottle with us ready to make up when he or she is born" Gabriella explained._

_"So you're not breastfeeding?" She asked._

_"No... I don't fancy it... I have looked into it and I just think bottle feeding is better suited for me... Plus that way Troy will be able to be involved in the feeding and stuff... I want him to play as big a role as me" she told them._

_"Well I think it is very sweet that you are thinking of him in your decisions" Lucille smiled._

_"Of course... He is the father" she giggled._

_"I am here you know" he frowned and they all laughed._

_"Sorry baby" Gabriella kissed him but then pulled away and gasped. Troy stroked her bump softly and kissed her hair as she breathed through a contraction._

_"You ok baby?" He asked when she was through the contraction._

_"Yeah... I'm kinda getting used to what it will feel like" she nodded._

_"You are being so brave sweetie" Lucille praised her._

_"I need to do this... I can't afford to be soft and wussy... My baby needs my help to come into this world... Its got nothing to do with being brave... It is something that needs to be done" she smiled._

_"You're mom and dad would be so proud of you" Jack stated._

_"Thanks" she smiled._

_The next few hours went by slowly but steady. She had been checked over twice, Jack and Lucille leaving the room as this happened. She was now 7cm dilated and Doctor Jones said that was a good pace. Jack and Lucille had gone to the cafeteria to get some drinks so that left Troy and Gabriella alone again. Troy was standing by the window looking out as the sun was slowly starting to set. It was now 5:00pm and Gabriella was asleep. He looked at her and he nearly exploded with love and pride. This brave young woman was all his. She was his wife. She was going to be the mother of his child. This baby would just make them so much stronger he knew._

_Troy looked at the door when it opened. Kyle walked in smiling. He was about to speak but Troy motioned for him to be quiet and then pointed at the bed. Kyle smiled again at his sleeping sister. He walked over to his best friend and offered him a man hug._

_"How is she doing?" Kyle asked._

_"She is holding up... Getting more tired by the minute though" Troy said._

_"Troy?" They heard her say quietly._

_"I'm right here baby" he walked over and held her hand. "Kyle has just arrived" he smiled and she looked at her brother._

_"Finally... You could have missed it" she told her brother who went to her other side and held her hand._

_"I wouldn't have missed this for the world" Kyle told his sister._

_Jack and Lucille returned some time later and the five all sat talking for a while. The contractions were getting stronger and closer together. She was getting regular checks, everyone apart from Troy leaving the room as this happened, and she was making slow progress. She was getting tired and anxious though as the evening drew on. At around 10pm Jack, Lucille and Kyle said they were going to head home so that Gabriella could try and rest. Troy promised to call the minute something big happened and they all nodded and left. _

_Now it was just the two of them and at 8cm dilated Gabriella was getting fed up. She was never one to just lie around, she liked to be moving and doing stuff._

_"Would we be able to go for a walk?" She sighed._

_"I don't know baby... Your contractions are pretty strong now and I don't want you straining yourself..." Troy said hesitantly._

_"Babe please?" She pleaded. "I am so bored" she sighed._

_"Fine" he sighed. "Let me go check with Lisa" she nodded with a smile._

_A few minutes later Troy and the doctor entered the room._

_"So I hear you wanna go walking?" Lisa smiled._

_"Yeah... Not far... Just a short one to get me out of here" Gabriella sighed._

_"That's fine... Just let me check you over" Gabriella nodded and got in position. Lisa did her usual process of checks. "Ok you are still 8cm so as long as you don't go far and you stay with Troy you should be ok to walk around... But you need to stop and sit down whenever a contraction comes on and make sure you don't overdo it ok?" Gabriella nodded._

_Troy helped his heavily pregnant wife out of the hospital bed and once she was standing properly she slipped on her fluffy slippers. Troy wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned into him as they left the room. They strolled towards the cafeteria. Troy had compromised saying it would get her out of that room but somewhere where there were planty of seats for if she got tired. Gabriella had agreed and let him lead her, slowly of course, towards the cafeteria._

_They stayed there for a while. Talking and enjoying this experience. Gabriella got a few contractions causing some people to look. Troy didn't like that. She wasn't a monkey in a cage at the zoo. She was a brave young woman about to bring a new life into this world. Gabriella noticed him getting annoyed so she kissed him softly._

_"Babe chill... I don't care about them..." she smiled._

_"I don't want people watching this though... Can we head back?" She nodded._

_"Ok... I have to pee" she giggled._

_"We'll stop off at the toilets then" he smiled and helped her to stand._

_They slowly and steadily made their way back to their room, letting Gabriella use the bathroom on the way. Once they were back and Gabriella was comfortable in her bed again Troy went to tell Lisa they were back so she knew. He then re-entered the room with Lisa following._

_"Lets have another check" Gabriella nodded. "How was your walk?" Doctor Jones asked._

_"It was good... Gave me my sanity back" she giggled._

_"Ah thats good... We get a lot of fed up mommys-to-be" Lisa smiled. "Ok, lets see" she did her job and then smiled at Gabriella. "9cm... Nearly there" she said._

_"Really?" Gabriella asked._

_"Yes... I will come back in a little while for the next check" she said before leaving._

_Gabriella was glad it was almost time. Troy sat by her and held her in his arms. She lay her head on his chest and sighed. She was ready for sleep. It was now 11pm and she had been at this since 11am that morning. A lot of people would tell her to stop being soft, that she was having an easy labor compared to some, but just because she had only been at this for 12hours it didn't mean it was any easier than a three day birth/labor. It was hard whether it lasted 3 hours or 33 hours and she hated people who thought your labor was easy if it lasted less than a day because it wasn't._

_If she thought the birth would happen soon she was mistaken. Her contractions were now extremely strong and powerful but she wasn't progressing furthur in the dilation process. It had been an hour and half since she found out she was 9cm and it was still that way now. She was tired, fed up, anxious and just wanted this to be over. Troy was so loving throughout the enitire thing. He was stroking her bump, rubbing her back, kissing her hair, her cheek, her lips. He was whispering sweet nothings in her ear to help her drift off to sleep and she was so grateful to have him here._

_It was now 1am and Gabriella was close to tears. She was tired, scratch that she was exhausted and she couldn't sleep because her contractions kept waking her._

_"Troy how much longer?" She asked._

_"I don't know baby... Shall I go get the doctor?" He asked. She nodded and he left the room. A few minutes later she saw her husband and doctor enter the room. Lisa got straight to the check and Gabriella was ready to hear the same 'not yet love' come from her mouth but it didn't._

_"Well, would you look at that... Ten centimeters... You're ready to have your baby" she smiled._

_"Really?" She smiled._

_"Really... I will get a nurse to come and prep you and then we will get you in the delivery room" Lisa smiled and left the room._

_"This is it Troy" Gabriella smiled._

_"I know baby" he rested his forehead on hers._

_The next few minutes were spent getting Gabriella prepared for the birth. She was then wheel to the delivery room where Lisa was already waiting. Gabriella was positioned correctly in front of her doctor and Troy was given some scrubs to change into. He left the room to change and also texted Kyle telling him they were about to start the birth. He returned to his wife's side a few minutes later and sat on the stool by her head._

_"Ok, you are ready to push, so when your next contraction hits I want you to push for ten seconds ok?" Lisa instructed her patient._

_"Ok" Gabriella nodded._

_When the next contraction hit Lisa repeated her instructions and Gabriella followed them. Troy reminded her of the breathing techniques they learnt at their Lamaze classes. When the contraction stopped Lisa told Gabriella to rest for a moment. She lay back on the bed and looked up at Troy._

_"You're doing great babe" Troy told her. She just smiled weakly._

_They repeated this scene for the next forty minutes. Gabriella was trying her best not to scream and even though Troy told her to hold hi shand and squeeze when it hurt she just couldn't. She didn't want to hurt him._

_"I can't do this" she cried as she flopped back after another contraction. _

_"Baby yes you can" Troy encouraged her. "You want to meet our son or daughter don't you?" He reminded her._

_"It hurts Troy" she said._

_"I know baby" he kissed her sweaty forehead._

_"Ok Gabriella... You're crowning so this could be over soon" Lisa smiled. "Troy would you like to see?" He looked at Gabriella who nodded. He went to their doctor and looked at the scene. He could see his baby's head. _

_"I can see dark hair" he smiled._

_"Really?" She smiled._

_"Yes" he moved back up to her. "Come on baby" he told her and she nodded._

_"Ok Gabriella... Next contraction I want ten seconds of strong pushing ok?" Gabriella nodded._

_The next contraction hit and she pushed with all her might. Ten seconds past and she flopped down. Lisa announced after one more push like that the head could be out. So Gabriella repeated the actions at the next contraction. She pushed and pushed and Troy held her hand and whispered encouraging words in her hair. _

_"Good job Gabriella" Lisa said. "The head is out, can you keep pushing" Gabriella nodded and did so. Lisa guided out the shoulders and moved the umbilical cord to one side so it didn't wrap around the baby's neck. Gabriella flopped down on the bed as the baby slipped from her body. She breathed heavily and smiled when Troy kissed her forehead. "Congratulations mommy and daddy... You have a beautiful baby girl" Lisa announced and they both beamed happily. The nurse got the apparatus that sucked the mucus from her nose and mouth and then their baby wailed. Lisa placed her on Gabriella's chest, skin to skin and placed a balnket over her. _

_Gabriella cried happily as she stroked her daughter's head._

_"She is beautiful" she cried._

_"Just like her mommy" Troy whispered and Gabriella looked up at him._

_"I love you" she smiled._

_"I love you" he said before kissing her. They then both looked down at their daughter proudly._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

The next morning Ava woke up at 8am. Gabriella got up as Troy did yesterday and as she entered the nursery she smiled at her baby. She wasn't crying she was babbling to herself and chewing on her hand.

"Hello my beautiful little angel" Gabriella cooe'd and Ava held her arms up to her mommy. Gabriella lifted her up and carried her over to the changing table. She put her in a clean diaper but didn't put her onesie back on. It was quite a warm day and Ava was hot. Gabriella carried her through to her and Troy's bedroom and he smiled. "Where's daddy?" Gabriella said to their daughter.

Ava wriggled and reached out for Troy who gladly tok her from his wife. He gave her a hug and a kiss as Gabriella sat on the edge of the bed. She stroked her daughter's hair and smiled at her husband.

"Why is she only in her diaper?" He asked.

"She was warm so I just left her onesie off" Gabriella told him.

"Ok... What time is Kyle coming over today?" He asked.

"I don't know... He'll call before he gets here" she smiled.

"Ok, well lets get up then" she nodded and got off the bed as Troy got up too.

They spent the next hour getting themselves and Ava dressed. They put Ava in a denim, dungaree dress with little flower stitched onto the front. They put a pale pink, long sleeved top underneath and her pale pink leather shoes on her feet.

Gabriella was wearing her black skinny jeans with a pink tank top and her flats. She had her hair down in its natural curls and no make-up on.

Troy was wearing some three quarter length combats with his tennis shoes on his feet and plain black T-Shirt. He had his hair just floppy and not styled.

They made breakfast, giving Ava her porridge and a half bottle of formula as she hadn't had some this morning like she normally would. They each had some toast and coffee. Gabriella fed Ava her porridge as she ate her toast and Troy sat at the breakfast bar and talked to them both as he ate his breakfast.

"It felt good remembering all those memories last night" Gabriella said.

"Yeah... The birth will be etched into my mind forever... You were so amazing" he smiled.

"Thanks" she giggled. "I think Jack and Lucie meeting her for the first time is something I will always remember... Its the first time I have seen pops cry" she stated as the two remembered.

_Flashback_

_Troy and Gabriella were now back in their original hospital room. They were waiting for a nurse to bring their daughter to them as she needed to be weighed and checked out. They were holding each other close when the door opened and their daughter got wheeled into the room in a little plastic crib. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and a pink hat on her head, showing everybody that she was a girl. Troy lifted her from the crib and cradled her to his chest. Gabriella smiled as she saw him gently rocking her._

_"She is perfect" he said softly._

_"I know" he looked up when his wife spoke and went to sit back down. Troy held their daughter in one arm and wrapped the other around Gabriella's shoulders. Gabriella held her little girl's hand and smiled. They looked up when the door opened and in walked Jack and Lucille._

_"I see pink" Lucille said excitedly._

_"Hey ma" Troy got off the bed. "Come in grandparents... Meet your grandaughter" he smiled._

_Lucille rushed over and smiled at the angel in her son's arms. She stroked her cheek and kissed her head._

_"Guys she is gorgeous" she smiled. "Jack, come see" Jack walked over and Troy handed his baby to his father._

_"What do you think dad?" Troy asked after a few minutes of silence. Jack was just staring down at his grandaughter in awe._

_"Precious" he whispered and Gabriella had wide eyes as she saw a tear trickle down his cheek._

_"Dad?" Troy said. "Are you ok?" He asked._

_"I'm fine" he nodded. "Lets give you to your mommy" he spoke to his grandaughter and handed her to Gabriella._

_"What have you named her?" Lucille asked as Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders._

_"Ava Grace Bolton" the new parents said in unison._

_End of Flashback_

"I don't think I have ever seen dad like that before" Troy said.

"Me either" Gabriella agreed as she cleaned up Ava after her breakfast.

She lifted her from her high chair and handed her to Troy. She then wiped down the tray on the chair and made sure it was all clean before folding it up and placing it back in its storage position. She cleaned up the kitchen as Troy played with their daughter, throwing her up in the air and making her squeal in delight.

"Babe be careful, she will be sick" Gabriella laughed.

"Thats ok isn't it baby?" He said to his daughter as he threw her in the air again.

"You'll be cleaning it up then" Gabriella told him.

"Whatever" he laughed.

They then all went to the family room ready to just spend the day together as a family. Troy sat Ava in her play pen and got some of her soft toys out for her to play with. He then sat by Gabriella on the sofa after making sure that Ava was happily playing. Gabriella rested her head on her husband's shoulder and he kissed her hair. After a few minutes of silence it was broken by the sound of the house phone ringing. Troy reached around the sofa to get it and answered the call.

**"Hello?"**

_"Hey man"_ it was Kyle. (**Troy**/_Kyle_)

**"Oh hey dude... What's up?"** He asked.

_"I was just checking that you guys were in before we came over" _Troy heard his brother-in-law and best friend say.

**"We?" **Troy questioned.

_"Me and Nic... That girl I told you about..." _Kyle said.

**"Ah... I didn't think that was still going on"** Troy chuckled.

_"Yep... Still going on" _Kyle laughed. _"Are you guys busy?"_

**"Nope... Just a chill out day"** Troy smiled.

_"Cool... Well we'll be over in like twenty minutes then" _Kyle stated.

**"Ok man... See you then" **Troy said before hanging up and putting the phone back in the charging port.

"Who was that?" Gabriella asked.

"Kyle... He'll be over in twenty minutes" Troy told her.

"Cool... Ava will love that" she smiled.

"Yeah... She hardly sees him" Troy stated.

"I know" Gabriella agreed. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. They both frowned. "That can't be Kyle already" Gabriella said as she got up.

"Did you invite anyone else round?" Troy asked as she shook her head. Gabriella went to the door to answer it and squealed. Troy jumped up and rushed there, wondering what was wrong and he grinned.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled happily.

"I thought I'd surprise you" Chad answered.

"Chad Danforth" Troy walked over and man hugged his friend.

"How is going man?" Chad smiled.

"Its good... Oh we have someone you need to meet" he said.

"Oh?" Chad questioned.

"Follow me" Gabriella pulled him along. They entered the family room and she lifted Ava from her play pen. To say Chad looked shocked was an understatement. Maybe I should explain where he has been? Ok well Chad got offered a job in physio therapy but it was with a company that deals with major injuries all over the world so he travels alot, meaning sometimes speaking to him was difficult and seeing him was also.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"This is our daughter... Ava Grace" Gabriella told him.

"Why did you not tell me about her?" He gasped.

"We couldn't get a hold of you" Troy said.

"Can I hold her?" Gabriella nodded and handed Ava to Chad. She seemed a little unweary at first but then Chad smiled his friendly smile at her and she squealed and started tugging on his afro. Troy and Gabriella laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, causing Ava to look at her parents and grin. "Hey cutie" Chad spoke to the little girl. "Guys I am so happy for you" he smiled.

"Thanks... She is pretty great" Gabriella smiled.

"I can see" he nodded. He placed her back in her play pen as they all sat down. They enjoyed having a catch up talking about Ava, Troy and Gabriella's marriage, Jack and Lucille, Kyle and the gang, Chad's work. The last topic mentioned revealed a surprise to Troy and Gabriella.

"How long are you back for?" Troy asked.

"For good" Chad smiled.

"Seriously?" Gabriella grinned.

"Yep... I was sick and tired of being all over the place so I quit and decided to get a job back here" he smiled.

"Oh my gosh that is awesome!" Gabriella exclaimed hugging him tightly.

"I know" he agreed. "Now all I need to do is find a place to live and get a job" he chuckled.

"Why don't you stay here until you find your own place?" Gabriella offered.

"Nah... I couldn't do that, not now you have that little lady to take care of" he said.

"Its seriously no problem... Right babe?" She asked Troy.

"No not at all... You need somewhere to stay until you get your own place" he smiled.

"I really couldn't impose" Chad shook his head.

"Well how about I speak to my mom and dad? I'm sure they'd let you stay with them for a while" Troy offered.

"I don't know..." Chad trailed off.

"Jeez dude just take one of the offers... You know mom won't have you paying for a hotel or sleeping on the streets..." Troy said.

"I know... I just don't like imposing" he laughed.

"You won't be... I'll call her later" Troy said and Chad nodded.

A few minutes later Kyle arrived. He didn't knock he just walked in and called out. Gabriella told him where they were and he grinned when he spotted Chad. They hugged and exchanged hello's before Kyle hugged his sister and her husband. He introduced Nicole to everyone and then looked around the room.

"Where is my princess?" He asked.

"Play pen" Troy nodded towards where she was. Kyle smiled and rushed over. He lifted her up and gave her a hug.

"Hey sweetie" he cooe'd. Ava grinned and touched his cheek. Kyle kissed her forehead and she rested her head on his shoulder and started sucking on her thumb.

"Awww she has missed her Uncle Kyle" Gabriella smiled.

"I've missed her too" he cradled her to him.

"You need to be around more then" Gabriella told him.

"I know... I am trying... Work is just hectic right now" he sighed.

"Can you not get transferred up here?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't think so" he shook his head.

"What do you do?" She asked Nicole who was sitting next to Kyle on the sofa across from Troy, Gabriella and Chad.

"I am a PA" she smiled.

"Oh, that's cool" Gabriella said.

"Yeah its alright" she laughed.

"Babe I am just gonna nip around to mom and dads" Troy said getting up.

"Ok honey" Gabriella smiled as he kissed her softly.

"I'll come with you" Chad said and Troy nodded. The two men left and Ava started to cry when she saw her daddy was gone. Gabriella got up and took her from Kyle.

"Hey, hey sweetie... Daddy will be back soon" she soothed her daughter. Ava's cried died down as she rested her head on her mother's chest. She sucked her thumb and played with a strand of Gabriella's hair.

"Shes a real daddy's girl" Kyle laughed.

"Don't I know it" Gabriella said.

"I can't believe how big she has gotten" Kyle shook his head.

"I know... She is growing up fast..." Gabriella nodded.

"Are you happy?" Kyle asked.

"Very" Gabriella smiled. "I couldn't wish for anything more" she told her big brother.

"Good" he smiled. "I am glad" she nodded.

"How about you?" She asked.

"Life's good right now" he said wrapping his arm around Nicole's shoulders.

"Good" she smiled. "And I forgot to say before..." she spoke to Nicole. "It is nice to finally meet you" she smiled.

"You too... You and Ava are all Kyle talks about" Nicole said.

"Really? Thats sweet" she smiled at her brother.

"You're the only family I have left" he said.

"I know... I guess I'm lucky to have a husband" she smiled.

"Yeah... I am glad its Troy" he confessed.

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"I mean I know I can trust Troy to take care of you and Ava... I know he won't ever hurt you... And I know all those years ago I was pissed about you two but right now I couldn't think of any two people better suited for each other" he admitted.

"Awww... Troy will be pleased to hear that" she smiled.

"Yeah now he knows I won't kill him" he laughed.

"Pfft please" she teased. They all laughed and Ava jumped. Gabriella's stroked her back softly and she relaxed back into her mother's body. Kyle smiled and had a look of pride in his eyes.

"You're a great mother" he announced.

"You think so?" He nodded.

"You remind me of mom" he stated.

"How?" She smiled.

"Just the way you are with her... Always knowing what it is she is upset about... Knowing what it is she needs... Just the way you are so in tune and connected to her... Like you were born to be a mother... A natural" he smiled.

"That means a lot... The one thing I like to know I am good at is taking care of her... As long as she is happy then so am I" she smiled.

The three chatted and got caught up for the next half an hour or so before Troy and Chad returned. As soon as Ava heard her father's voice in the hall she lifted her head and whimpered. He entered the family room and she held her arms out, wanting him to take her. Troy lifted her up from Gabriella's embrace and she snuggled into his neck immediately.

"Whats all that noise boo?" He asked softly. "Hmmm? Why are you getting all upset?" He rocked her from side to side. "Daddy's got you" he soothed her cries. Soon enough she was fast asleep in his arms, her head in the crook of his neck.

"Babe go and put her in her crib" Gabriella told her husband and he nodded.

"He is so good with her" Nicole stated.

"I know... He is the best daddy" Gabriella smiled. "Did Troy ask Jack and Lucie about you staying with them for a while?" Gabriella asked Chad.

"Yeah... They said that we didn't even have to ask" he rolled his eyes and she giggled.

"See... We told you" she grinned.

"I know... I know" he laughed.

A few minutes later Troy returned and sat next to his wife, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hair. She smiled up at him before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Is she ok?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah... Perfect... Fast asleep" he smiled.

"Good" she smiled back.

"She looked a little flustered today... Is she alright?" Kyle asked about his neice.

"Yeah... She is just going through a bad round of teething" Troy answered.

"Poor thing" Nicole said.

"Yeah... She has her bad days but she is still great" Gabriella smiled.

"That was such a typical 'parent' comment" Chad laughed.

"Well I am a parent" she said in a 'duh' tone.

"You know what I mean" Chad nudged her and she giggled.

"How long are you two here for?" Troy asked Kyle and Nicole.

"We go back tonight" Kyle answered.

"When did you get here?" Gabriella frowned.

"Yesterday" he said.

"Oh... You can't stay longer?" She asked.

"Afraid not sis" he said softly.

"Okay" she said sadly.

"Don't be like that sis... I'll come back again as soon as I can... Or you three can come and visit us... I bet Ava would a mini vacation in New York" he smiled.

"Shes 6 months old Kyle..." she sighed before getting up. "She wouldn't even realise she was in a different state" she then walked out of the room.

Kyle stood up and followed after his sister. They ended up standing in the kitchen and Gabriella kept her back to him. Kyle was about to speak to but stopped when his sister did.

"Do you even realise how hard this is for me?" She asked softly, as she gazed out of the window still not facing him.

"What?" He frowned.

"Ava won't ever meet mom and dad... She won't ever hear her grandparents voices, see their faces, feel their love... So for her Uncle to not even be a consistent person in her life it is hard" Gabriella turned to face him with tears in her eyes.

"Gabs..." he trailed off.

"No... It isn't fair... I can deal with it but she is a baby Kyle! She doesn't understand the fact that you're busy with your job... She is just gonna see that her Uncle isn't in her life... And I don't want my daughter thinking her Uncle doesn't give a shit about her!" She exclaimed.

"Now you know that isn't true! I adore that little girl!" He said defensively. Troy entered the room at the yelling and walked over to the two siblings.

"Ok guys you need to chill, you're going to wake Ava" he said calmly.

"I'm sorry" Gabriella apologised to her husband.

"Don't be babe, just keep it down... You two shouldn't be fighting" he stated.

"I'm sorry sis" Kyle held his arms open.

"Me too" she hugged him.

"And I am going to try and visit more often... I had no idea you felt that way" he murmured into her hair before kissing her head.

"Ok... Thanks" she held him tighter.

The three then went back into the family room and sat down. The young adults all chatted and laughed for about half an hour until Ava's cries were heard through her baby monitor. Gabriella stood up and went to go and get her daughter.

When she reached the nursery she looked over the crib and smiled softly. She lifted her daughter up and held her close to her chest. She rocked her from side to side and rubbed her back softly, trying to sooth her cries.

"Shh, shh baby" she whispered. "Mommy's got you" she told her. She carried her out of the nursery and downstairs, whispering her words over and over until her cries eased. Gabriella walked into the family room and Ava kept her head on her mother's shoulder but peaked out at everybody.

"Is my princess awake?" Troy smiled as Gabriella sat next to him and sat Ava in her lap. Ava smiled when she saw her daddy and reached out for him. Troy took her off Gabriella's lap and sat her sideways on his so she could see everyone. He kissed her head as she started chewing on her hands again.

"She is so adorable" Nicole smiled.

"I know" Gabriella smiled.

The rest of the day was spent with everyone chatting and enjoying spending time with each other. Kyle, Nicole and Chad had lunch with the family of three. After lunch they all had a walk to the park and enjoyed the sunshine. They let Ava sit in a little swing where Troy pushed her slightly. She giggled and squealed and hid her face in her hands. After walking through the park for an hour or so Kyle announced he and Nicole would have to leave. Gabriella hugged him tight and said she'd miss him. She then thanked Nicole for coming too before the two left. Troy, Gabriella and Chad then all started going back to the house.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Chad asked.

"Nothing really" Gabriella smiled.

"When was the last time you guys went and did something without this little one" he said as he tickled the little girl who he was carrying.

"Since she has been born we haven't done anything alone" Troy said.

"Really? Man thats not good" he shook his head.

"Why?" Troy frowned.

"You guys need 'marriage' time" he smiled.

"Its not that easy anymore though Chad" Gabriella said as they reached their driveway.

"Well it is now Uncle Chad is around" he smiled and Troy shared a confused look with his wife.

"Huh?" They both asked.

"Tonight I am babysitting and you two are going out" he told them.

"Chad.. We can't" Gabriella said.

"Why not? I will take care of her" he said.

"I know that but..." Chad cut her off.

"No buts" he said.

"Troy?" Gabriella said.

"Babe if you want to go out I am up for it... We could just go to the movies... That would give us a couple of hours alone... Then we could come straight back home and see our princess" he smiled.

"Ok..." She said. "Chad are you sure you don't mind?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course not... I have 6 months of catching up to do with this little one" he smiled.

"Ok, thanks" she smiled.

Gabriella spent the rest of the afternoon playing with her daughter. Even though she was only going to be away from her for a few hours she was going to miss her. When she was at University all day she ached to see her baby even though she only saw her that morning. Some people may call that extreme but she was in love with her baby and wanted to just be with her all day everyday. Troy and Chad had a catch up as Troy made dinner. Gabriella said they would have dinner with Ava and then Chad could watch her as they got ready for the movies. Then when she was sure Ava would be happy with him they could leave. Troy had smiled at her plans. She was an incredible mother and he knew she always would be.

* * *

At 7:00pm Troy and Gabriella were getting ready to leave. Gabriella had bathed Ava before they went out so all Chad had to do was give her her bottle and get her to sleep.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" She said nervously.

"No now get out of here mommy" he laughed and walked them to the door with Ava in his arms. "Say bye-bye to mommy and daddy Avs" Chad waved her hand.

"Bye baby" Gabriella kissed her three times. "I love you" she stroked her hair and then Troy tugged on her hand.

"Babe come on, shes fine" Gabriella nodded. "Thanks for this man" Troy shook Chad's hand. "Bye princess" Troy kissed Ava's head. "Love you" he smiled and lead Gabriella to the car.

Troy and Gabriella talked the whole way to the movie theatre. Mostly about Ava but they both enjoyed being alone with each other. Yes they adored their daughter and wouldn't change her for anything but they still enjoyed being alone without her.

"She'll be ok with Chad you know" Troy told his wife as he parked the car in the movie theatre's parking lot.

"I know... I just hate being away from her... Especially at weekends when it is my only time to be with her all day" she sighed.

"Well I promise as soon as the movie is over we'll go straight home ok?" She nodded.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Don't thanks me" he smiled. "I miss her too you know?" She nodded.

"I know you do" she leant across and placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Come on lets go" Troy said and she nodded.

The two got out of the car and went to the ticket booth. Troy got them two tickets to ' Dear John' and then they went inside. They both decided they weren't hungry so just got a drink each before going into their screen. There were a few people in but not many yet. Troy lead Gabriella to the back row as he knew she preferred it there. Once she was seated he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She smiled up at him and he ducked his head to kiss her softly.

"I love you" she smiled.

"I love you too" he smiled back.

The two then settled down as the trailers started. They sat close and held each other as the movie started. Troy wasn't into movies like this but Gabriella had been wanting to see it for ages so he agreed to watch it much to her delight. Throughout the movie they shared soft kisses and looks inbetween watching it.

When the movie was over the two stood up and walked down the steps hand in hand. Once they were out of the screen Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders and hers went around his waist. As they walked to the car Gabriella dialled their house number on her cell. After a few rings Chad answered. (Gabriella/_**Chad**_)

_**"Hello?"**_

"Hey Chad, its Gabriella" she smiled.

_**"Oh hey Gabs"**_ she heard him say. _**"Whats up?" **_He asked.

"I am just calling to let you know we are just leaving the movies now" she informed him.

_**"Ok, there is no rush... Ava is fast asleep in her crib... She has been since 7:30"**_ he filled her in.

"Really? Oh thats good" she smiled. "Well we'll see you soon" she said.

_**"Alright, bye"**_ he said before hanging up.

"What did he say?" Troy asked as they reached the car.

"Ava has been fine, stayed asleep since half 7" she smiled.

"See I told you she'd be ok" he laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry for worrying about her" she huffed.

"Hey don't go all stroppy on me" he warned her.

"I'm not!" She exclaimed.

"Yes you are... I never said you couldn't worry about her did I? All I said was she would be fine with Chad" he stated as he started the drive home.

"Ok, fine, I know, I'm sorry" she said.

"Good" he smirked at her and she glared at him.

"You want a repeat of last night?" She questioned. Troy nodded with a grin. "Then you better shut it or **that** won't be happening" she smirked triumphantly and he just muttered something under his breath.

The two got home about twenty minutes later. Troy opened Gabriella's door for her and took her hand as they walked in. Gabriella went to the family room where Chad was watching TV. He smiled at his friends when he noticed them and turned it off.

"Hey guys, good movie?" He asked.

"Yeah it was good" Gabriella nodded.

"Everything been ok here?" Troy asked.

"Yep, Ava has been asleep all night" he smiled.

"Thats good" Troy nodded.

"Are you gonna stay here tonight?" Gabriella asked their friend.

"No I'll go to Jack and Lucie's" he said as he put his shoes on.

"I'll drive you" Troy said and Chad nodded. "Be back in ten babe" he kissed his wife and then went to the car.

"Thanks for having her Chad" Gabriella hugged him.

"Anytime" he smiled. "See you later" she nodded and he left.

Gabriella then went for the stairs. She had to check on her baby even though she knew everything was fine. She went into the nursery and crept over to the crib. She smiled as she saw her baby girl sleeping with her hands above her head. Her chubby cheeks were red and she had kicked her covers off her. Gabriella covered her legs back up and leant down to place a soft kiss to her forehead. She the sat in the rocking chair by the side of the crib and reached inbetween two of the wooden rails. She placed her finger in Ava's hand and smiled when she gripped it in her sleep. Gabriella hadn't realised how long she had been sat there for but it must have been a while as some time later she heard the front door being locked meaning Troy was back. She heard him shuffling around downstairs meaning he was switching everything off before his footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. She kept her eyes on her daughter and just continued being fascinated by her.

"Hey babe" Troy whispered.

"Hey" she said softly.

"What you doing?" He walked over quietly.

"Just watching her" she said.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Troy smiled as his wife nodded, still not taking her eyes off her.

"I didn't think I could love another person this much" she whispered.

"I know... Me either" he said.

"She is going to be happy isn't she?" Gabriella looked up at her husband for the first time since he entered the room.

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"I mean as she gets older... She'll be happy won't she? I am doing this right aren't I?" She asked.

"Of course baby" he knelt down in front of his wife and stroked her cheek softly. "You are the best mother to her... And she is going to be happy and loved and healthy because **we **will make sure she is" Gabriella nodded.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he smiled. "Now come on... We don't wanna wake her" Gabriella nodded and stood up. Both of the young parents kissed their daughter goodnight and left the room to go to bed themselves.

Troy and Gabriella had faced a lot throughout their lives. They had to keep their relationship a secret at first. They had to fight to convince people they were right for each other. They have had arguments and fight but always made up. They have helped each other through difficult times. They have shared painful memories and happy memories. They have made it through a lot and knew that whatever life threw at them they would make it through because they were strong and as long as they had each other they knew they would be ok. Of course there was another reason why they knew they'd make it through anything, and that reason was a beautiful little girl with big blue eyes and dark brown hair. Her name was Ava Grace Bolton. Gabriella smiled whenever she thought of her life with Troy. Just to think if they hadn't have given in to their feelings all those years ago they may not be where they are today.

Gabriella was glad she took the chance to fall In Love With A Boxer.

**Phew, a long installment hehe:)**

**So it saddens me to say this is it for this story:( I can't believe it is over! I have had so much support throughout this entire thing and I just want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed. If I were to thank you all individually it would take forever so I just want you all to know I do appreciate all your support:)**

**I hope you will all continue to follow my stories and offer me all the amazing reviews you have so far:) I hope you all can take the time to review this and let me know how you think the ending of this story was:)**

**Please Review!!**

**xxx Paige xxx**


End file.
